A Spider in Nerima
by JWG
Summary: A continuation of two stories: Ranma and Marvel's Spiderman Clone Saga of the mid 90s. Ben Reilly becomes Ranma's student. Wild science and magic combine for unpredictable results.
1. All I need is a little discipline

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the characters borrowed from Rumiko Takahashi or from Marvel Comics (you know who they are), just the occasional OC that I may add to the mix. I'm not trying to make a buck with someone else's characters, just see if I can write a decent story that people will enjoy reading. 

Constructive criticism on style, in-character, out-of-character issues, believability of dialog, and where improvements can be made and how are encouraged and welcomed!

I can't sell these characters. I'd like to find out if I might be able to sell a few of my own later on though. I started this as an exercise in writing to see if I should pursue a long-forgotten dream. Now, whether I ever sell a word, I can't let this go. It's just too much fun. So if you enjoy what I've written, please take time to leave a review. I know I'll keep writing for the fun of it. But I am going to try to make it pay along the way. And proof that someone is reading it is a real ego stroker!

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 1:  
All I Need Is A Little Discipline**

A pop-up shower speckled the sidewalks of Tokyo's Nerima district. A solitary figure, duffel bag slung over his shoulder, stopped at the door of the Tendo Martial Arts Dojo. The slim but well-muscled young man paused long enough to read the shingle advertising the school's "anything goes" style and the secondary admonition: "To defeat owner in savage combat, use rear door." 

"I'll use the front this time," he wryly thought as he twisted the bell, producing a melodious 'chirrup.'

Presently the door opened to reveal a tall, middle-aged, mustachioed man with jet black, shoulder-length hair.

"Yes, may I help you?" Soun Tendo asked as he eyed the young westerner.

"Hopefully," the stranger replied in Japanese thick with western accent. "Are you Soun Tendo?"

"Yes."

"Good. Tendo-sama, I'm Ben Reilly and I think I'd like to enroll in your school."

"Really?" Tendo visibly brightened. "New students are always welcome and you are fortunate. New classes are forming now and they'll be starting next week. Come in and we'll get you signed up.

"I am honored that you would seek us out Reilly-sama," Tendo continued as the pair proceeded to the dojo office and training hall. "We don't get many gaijin students. In fact, you are the first. How did you hear of us?"

"I've been seeking instruction in the martial arts for a while now, Tendo-sama, but none of the dojos I've tried have been able to challenge me," Reilly went on. "Sensei Takahashi said I should try you."

"Sensei Takahashi of the Bandai Dojo? They were not able to challenge you?" Tendo's head swam. Bandai Dojo was one of the most respected martial arts schools in all of Tokyo. Tetsuo Takahashi was the senior instructor.

"That's right," Reilly replied. "I got a lot of street-fighting experience in the states, but I don't have any formal instruction in the art except for the short times I've tried to study here and in Europe. Those haven't amounted to much. Every other place I've tried said it would be impossible for them to train me."

"If you will forgive me, Reilly-sama, but that is very hard for me to believe," Soun Tendo said skeptically. "There are many fine schools in Tokyo who are headed by absolute masters in their particular discipline of the art. Most of our local dojos exceed anything that can be found in the states and Bandai Dojo is one of the best." Tendo said. "If this is true, why do you think I will be able to help you?"

"I don't know that you can. But I hope. It's important that I move beyond what I can do with, uh, natural ability," the young man said. "Maybe we can save us both some time if we move to the practice hall and evaluate each other. You are the head sensei right?"

"I am, but we have many options here at Tendo's," Master Tendo replied, recognizing the courteously veiled challenge. "Since I have no other appointments this afternoon, I will 'evaluate' your claims Reilly-san."

Moments later the pair were in the practice hall bowing to each other. Without ceremony the evaluation began. No exaggerated cry broke the silence of the practice hall, only the scuff of swift feet on the floor and soft grunts of exertion. Ten minutes later, Soun Tendo raised his hand for a pause in the action.

"Your abilities are truly phenomenal, Reilly-san. Though I have not been able to land a single blow, I believe I can help you," Tendo said. "I have at least two instructors who outstrip my abilities. They should be able to at least sharpen your skills.

"In the mean time, I believe we should start a practice and meditation regimen that will help you to control you ki far better and perceive the ki presence of your opponents with greater clarity. Your method is sound, but what you are doing is mostly reaction. And judging from your desire to improve, you've obviously encountered someone who found your weakness and exploited it. What you need is discipline. Am I correct?"

"That's pretty much it," Reilly responded dryly.

"Never have I encountered anyone with your potential. I would hold it an inestimable honor to assist you in reaching that potential," Soun Tendo concluded.

"Sensei Tendo, you are the first who even wanted to try," Reilly smiled. Though he hardly broke a sweat during the 'evaluation,' it pleased the young American that the older man surprised him on two different occasions during the sparring session. It was two more than the finest public instructors in the rest of Tokyo had been able to do.

"I see potential in you too, sensei," Reilly thought, "and I hope your other instructors are up to the job."

§☼§☼§

_Five years later, half a world away:_

A pinpoint of green light flitted through the darkness behind Peter Parker's eyelids. It beckoned him, called him, tantalized him. As it grew, the light gained a voice. It was a voice he was all too familiar with: the Green Goblin's voice.

At first he couldn't make out the words. But the light grew stronger, the voice clearer. Growing, it became the Goblin's face, leering, laughing,and mocking him.

"I've seen to it you have nothing to go back to Peter... You're leaving with me tonight... No need to say goodbye... I've taken care of that for you... You'll be my heir, worthy to carry on my legacy... Not like those other disappointments... " The Goblin's insane cackle reverberated in Parker's head.

As the maniacally laughter faded, the light changed and the visage lost definition. Its color shifted from sickly luminescent green to a warm auburn glow. Its features changed, shifting into a woman's face. It was a strangely familiar face framed with auburn hair. A braided pigtail trailed over one shoulder.

"Mary Jane?" he managed to ask through battered lips.

The face began to fade. "No, brother, not even close," the woman's voice responded, as darkness swallowed it up.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly was tickled with himself. He relaxed at a table near the door of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki shop and watched the young woman behind the grill add the ingredients he'd requested to his pie. How had he not noticed before now how beautiful and delicate oriental women could be?

Things had gone well at Tendo's. Most heartening was his evaluation of the head instructor. Tendo's performance was similar to other sensei Reilly had approached since his arrival in Japan with one exception. Toward the end of their short sparring session, Tendo had done something that nearly outflanked the almost precognizant spider-sense Reilly relied on to avoid attacks. Twice the martial artist seemed to "project" a threat in one direction while attacking from another.

Reilly picked up on the feints fairly easily, but they distracted him nonetheless. And Tendo's analysis of his motivation was dead on. In his recollection of his last battle as Spider-man, Reilly was almost defeated by high-speed computer calculated attacks by the Robot Master and his mechanical henchmen. So close was the match with the Robot Master that when Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, showed up, the exhausted Reilly succumbed easily to his arch-enemy's attack.

The memories sobered Reilly as the lovely young chef delivered his okonomiyaki. It wasn't a New York style pizza by any stretch, but at least she tried. It was tasty in a different sort of way, but the memories took his mind off the enjoyment he should have gotten from the food and its cook.

"If Stromm could design a program that analyzed my reactions and predicted what I would do, someone else can too," the displaced super-hero mused. And he recalled his "big brother" Peter Parker talking about having the same sort of trouble with a female martial arts grand-master when he'd had a run-in with the Oriental Mafia known as The Hand.

The young westerner paid his bill, complimenting the chef as he left. He knew he'd back for the food, and the view.

The sun was setting as Reilly slipped his key in the lock of the small apartment he rented. After dropping his duffel, he settled into one of the living room's two chairs and pulled out a copy of Watchman Nee's The Spiritual Man.

"I wonder if any of this even applies to me," he said aloud. "The Jews might even call me a golem," he laughed hollowly. He tossed the book on the low coffee table in front of him and laid a black-bound copy of the Bible next to it. "Well let's see how it lines up tonight." He settled into reading. Every so often he would reach for the Bible and check a reference. Reilly spent about an hour on his spiritual quest, before turning to the more practical urgency of preparing for his first day on his new job.

A couple of hours later, Reilly stood and stretched. He put the books away and looked at the clock. It was only 10 o'clock.

"Think I'll have a swing around the neighborhood," he muttered and headed for the john. A little while later a masked and gray-clad figure swung away from the tree obscuring the view of the apartment's bathroom window.

The night was quiet in residential Nerima, but as he moved toward the more urban sections of Tokyo the atmosphere of the city became more ominous. The lights were brighter on the commercial thoroughfares, but the alleys were darker.

Despite finding that Tokyo and its surrounding communities didn't have the culture of violence he'd known in New York, it didn't take Reilly long to spot a group of about eight youths shadowing a couple who had emerged from a local eatery. "Think I'll just tag along here," Reilly thought. "This might be innocent, but then again... "

As the couple crossed the street into one of the numerous parks in the area, the mixed group of young people followed.

The young couple, interested only in each other, never seemed to notice their entourage. Soon enough they found a bench in a more seclude part of the park and started to kiss. Part of the following gang took a loop path and was soon coming up on the couple from the opposite direction as their associates made a more direct approach.

Reilly wasn't surprised when one of the youngsters made a threatening advance toward the pair. He decided to take out the gang's reinforcements before tackling the main problem. The four who had taken the loop path were soon gagged and webbed to trees. "The fewer involved, the fewer people to get hurt," Reilly calculated. The sound of switchblades signaled the mugging was getting ugly as the second-string Spider-man negated half the perceived threat.

But things went 180 degrees from the direction Ben Reilly anticipated as he swung toward the couple and their attackers. Almost in unison, the lovers drew guns from under their jackets and started shooting at the four youths confronting them. The leader was dead before he hit the ground, the back of his head exploding as the bullet that entered his eye came out the back of his skull.

The girl's shot put a second attacker on the ground before Reilly recovered from his shock and webbed up both guns. "Crap. It's Death Wish Tokyo style," he muttered. "Why couldn't it be an everyday mugging?" The remaining would-be muggers fled into the night as Reilly secured the lethal pair to the bench where they'd set their trap. A terse phone call from a nearby pay phone brought the police.

"Every where I go, people are insane," the masked vigilante watched from within the darkness of a tree as the authorities removed the couple and the bodies. "Some are more insane than others," he thought as he swung away, headed for home.

As he left the metro districts and moved into the more residential areas, Reilly had to take to bounding across the rooftops whenever there were no structures tall enough to get a decent web line swing.

At the borders of Nerima, Reilly encountered his second adventure of the night. As he landed on the roof line of his own building, a movement at a window in an adjacent apartment building caught his attention.

A black mass was easing out of a half open window that opened on the courtyard separating the two apartment buildings. As he watched the mass, about the size of a laundry sack, moved along the second story balcony headed for another set of windows.

A line of laundry connected the two buildings at the second balcony. The tree hiding the open window to his apartment was just ahead.

The black bag seemed to settle down on the second balcony and the clothesline began to move. Presently, Reilly realized that items of women's underwear were disappearing from the line of laundry.

"A panty thief? You got to be kidding me," he laughed. The noise was enough to get him noticed. The thief, still not visible, froze. The scene was a picture of tranquility. A soft breeze moved the trees and the laundry.

Suddenly the bag seemed to leap of its own accord from the balcony toward the tree growing next to the building.

"Oh, no you don't," Reilly muttered. A web line snaked out from his overturned palm. The bag never made the tree. With a flick of his wrist, the transplanted spider-man twirled the sack of pilfered pantaloons around the clothesline. Some of the contents spilled and drifted toward the courtyard below.

"My pretty treasures," a plaintive wail broke the peace of the night.

Reilly's spider-sense began to buzz as a black blur, half his size, rocketed out of the foliage. It landed where he'd been crouching seconds before, but was easily evaded by the spider-powered young man.

"How?" Reilly heard the panty-thief mutter before the gnome-like figure rounded on him.  
A web line fluttered uselessly through the space the gnome had occupied and it was Reilly's turn to wonder how he missed.

The black blur set off his spider sense again, this time only a fraction of a second before a small foot caught him in the seat of his pants. The kick launched the young hero off the roof and into the middle of the street in front of the apartment complex. He twisted in midair to get his feet under him for the landing and was back on the rooftop within seconds.

But seconds were enough for the gnome-like panty-raider. Both he and his trophies were missing when Reilly got back to the scene.

§☼§☼§

The night was a weight on Peter Parker's heart as he swung north over the rooftops and through the sparkling canyons of Manhattan. The skyscrapers petered out, forcing him to lower altitudes. Nothing intervened to divert the scarlet and blue clad man, known to the world as Spider-man, from his grim objective -- the George Washington Bridge.

Despite his personal heaviness, the night was spectacular. Clear and bright, a full moon added a silver sheen to the shadows cast by the upturned lights of the city. "Just like 11 years ago," he thought.

The somber parade of Parker's thoughts slowed his approach to the bridge. Spider-man hated to patrol this section of the Big Apple if he didn't have a reason. The bridge was the scene of one of his greatest failures. On this night, 11 years ago, he tried to save the life of his first great love -- and failed.

Gwen Stacy died that night at the hands of the Green Goblin. For years Parker believed he was responsible for her death. In his desperate effort to stop her fall from the bridge tower, Parker thought he had broken the girl's neck with a web-line meant to save her. It wasn't until six years later he learned the Goblin had snapped her neck before tossing her off the bridge's New Jersey tower. She never had a chance. Neither did he.

The bridge was a monument to his grief and failure. It added power to the merciless goad of guilt that drove him to act when others faded into the background.With great power, comes great responsibility. In the years since that night, Spider-man had gradually turned the anniversary into an annual pilgrimage. He'd visit Stacy's grave and end with a late-night trip to the scene of his defeat. It had gotten easier as time spread a salve over the pain of the past.

For Spider-man, a leering reminder of that fateful night haunted his present. Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin, was still out there plotting revenge. He always did. No matter how many times they fought. No matter how many times Spider-man beat him, no matter how many times his universe seemed to reset itself. It was only a matter of time before he struck at Parker's life again and Spider-man knew it, dreaded it. Yes. He dreaded it because each new attack ramped up the diabolical violence, and reached out to touch the people he loved. Those poor souls webbed to him by the chain of fate.

(EoC01r2)  



	2. Girl Problems and Gas Attacks

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion **

**Chapter 2:  
Girl Problems and Gas Attacks **

The upperclassmen at Furinkan High were abuzz with the news. The school had hired an American to teach chemistry. It was a first at Furinkan and the news spread fast throughout the student body who arrived early. 

"Apparently Principal Kuno's time in Hawaii, opened the door for this guy," Hiroshi said.  
"I just hope we don't already know more than he does," Diasuke responded. "You know an American education's not what it used to be. Besides that will make it boring and put us behind when we apply for college."

"Who said chemistry wasn't boring when Mr. Fujiyama taught it?" Hiroshi asked.

"Good point. Hey has anyone seen the American yet?"

"No, he appears to be late on his first day."

Reilly was indeed late, and bounding from rooftop to rooftop attempting to be in his classroom ahead of his students. "Why did I have to go out web slinging last night of all nights," he muttered. As he neared his new place of employment, the freshman instructor was surprised to see another figure leaping along the skyline on what appeared a collision course with his own.

The other rooftop bounder was a young man of about 17 or 18. He reached the school ahead of Reilly, hitting the ground on the run before slowing to match step with a girl headed for the front entrance of the school.

Reilly leaped from the last rooftop, landing on the wall surrounding the campus. As he was about to make for the roof a commotion broke out in the school yard. A young man with a wooden practice bokken was threatening the couple.

What happened next, caught the young American by surprise. Without pausing, the pair disarmed and left their attacker laying unconscious on the steps of the high school as they sprinted inside.

"Well, I'll be," Reilly thought as he made his own mad dash for his classroom. "If this had been a manga comic, those two would have kicked that guy into next week."

Another surprise awaited the former New Yorker as he found his classroom empty when he got there seconds later. As he settled in, students began rushing through the door.

"This'll make the third time this week, Kuno's been KO'd," one student told another as they entered the room. "When do you think he'll give it up?"

"He's too thick to give it up. For cryin' out loud, he graduated last year, but he still comes around every morning to get his butt kicked," another responded. "Hell, he still hasn't figured out that Ranma and the 'pig-tailed girl' are the same..."

Suddenly, as one, the class seemed to remember their new instructor. In a flash they were in their desks and silent. Reilly was amazed, but recognized his cue.

"Well, it seems we've had a bit of excitement this morning," he began. "I thought I would be the topic of discussion, but I've already been humbled by Furinkan. I know now to keep my proper place," he said with a chuckle.

His attempt at humor was met by stony silence.

"Well, ok. I'll just start over," the westerner thought, wilting inside. "Good morning. I'm Ben Reilly, and I am definitely not Japanese, but I will be teaching your introduction to organic chemistry class this term..."

The rest of the class went about the way most first day orientation sessions go in U.S. colleges. Reilly called roll, horribly mangling the names of his homeroom students, before handing out the syllabuses he'd prepared and beginning his obligatory lecture. There was the occasional translation question, when his New York accent twisted the staccato cadences of the Japanese language into something unnatural. "Now I know why the Americans hate foreign instructors in their colleges," a number of students thought.

Later in the day Furinkan High's new chemistry instructor joined a group of fellow instructors in the school cafeteria. He noticed the young man he'd seen bounding over the rooftops that morning headed toward an empty seat nearby. Turning to watch, Reilly realized the girl was holding the seat for the young man. To his surprise, Reilly's spider-sense gently tingled as the teenager passed by. Turning to one of his fellow instructors at the table, the newcomer asked about the student.

"Oh, that's Ranma Saotome," the teacher replied. "An unfortunate young man. He has a very unusual problem, but you shouldn't have to worry about him disrupting your classes. He's not taking your course this semester."

"Disrupting my classes? Is he some sort of troublemaker?"

"A troublemaker? Yes and no. I don't think he starts out to make it, but it certainly finds him on a regular basis. Really, he's one of the finest young martial artists in the district and there are quite a few of those around here. We have many youngsters who are nearly masters here at Furinkan. That's one of Saotome's problems. He's more interested in the art than he is in his school work. That and he can't seem to ignore any kind of martial arts challenge."

"I think I saw an example of his ability this morning," Reilly said. "I saw him and the young lady he's sitting next to take out a fellow with a bokken this morning before school."

"That would be Akane Tendo, his fiancee. That fight with Principal Kuno's son happens almost every morning. I'm afraid we've quit paying attention to it," the other teacher replied. "That pair is definitely on the temperamental side, and Saotome's other problem doesn't help."

"Tendo? They're engaged?"

"Yes. It's an arranged marriage. Her family owns a local dojo. Teach a rather unorthodox form of the art."

"So Saotome's a hothead and a martial artist. I can see where that combination would keep him in trouble," Reilly continued. "What's his other problem?"

"Oh, its just girl problems," the other chuckled. Nearby, other instructors snorted.

"Girl problems? I wish I'd had that kind of problem when I was his age," Reilly laughed.

Several of the his fellow instructors looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "I don't think you really want the kind of girl problems Saotome has, Rielly-sama," another teacher choked out, between guffaws.

"Why's that funny?" a puzzled Reilly asked.

"Be patient. You'll find out," was the only reply he could get out of the other teachers. They left the cafeteria clutching their sides, struggling to subdue outbursts of laughter.

§☼§☼§

The memories of the past 11 years rolled unbidden through Peter Parker's mind as he swung through the night air.

Even during the period when the world thought Norman Osborn was dead, the Green Goblin seemed to reach from the grave to plague Spider-man. There were the various incarnations. First Harry Osborn taking up his father's mantel of insanity as a second Green Goblin. Then the multiple Hobgoblins and the Demogoblin followed in the trail blazed by the Osborns.

Then came the ultimate manipulation. Osborn, hiding in Europe, reached out and bankrolled a pair of Spider-man's most devious enemies -- the Jackal and the Robot Master.

The Jackal, a former college instructor of Parker's, brought the super-hero's world crashing down by stripping his very identity from him. Miles Warren became the Jackal when he discovered the secret of successfully cloning a human far ahead of mainstream genetic research.

In his early experiments, Warren cloned his student, discovered his secret identity and ultimately pitted Spider-man's own clone against the young super-hero.

Following that battle with 'himself,' Parker believed the clone dead. He went on with his life unaware the Jackal would come back to haunt him again. The clone survived too, traveling the world and building a life for himself as Ben Reilly.

With Osborn's financing, Warren produced a plethora of clones, manipulated the original clone into returning to New York, and ultimately shattered Parker's world by removing any certainty whether he or the clone was the one true Peter Parker.

When the Jackal apparently died during a battle, Mendel Stromm the Robot Master, stepped in to continue Norman Osborn's obsessive campaign to destroy Spider-man's life.

For a while, Parker lost his powers and believed he was the clone. He handed the spider-threads and responsibilities to Reilly, his "cousin," while he and Mary Jane, his wife, moved to Seattle to await the birth of their first child.

But the couple were New Yorkers born and bred. They were soon back in the Big Apple and Parker's spider-powers began to reappear intermittently.

It wasn't long before the on-again, off-again Spider-man was caught up in the continuing battle with evil. He helped Reilly as much as his responsibilities as an expectant father would allow until the day Mary Jane went into premature labor.

When the call came however, Parker and Reilly had their hands full with a full-fledged attack from their latest adversary -- Gaunt, who turned out to be the Robot Master.

Parker had to leave Reilly fighting the Robot Master and his mechanical henchmen to be with his wife at the hospital.

Osborn chose that day, while Parker was on his way to be with his wife, to take a personal hand in defeating Reilly and setting the stage for what was supposed to be a final showdown between the Green Goblin and Spider-man.

"Things just don't always go as planned for goblins or spider-men," Parker mused as he neared his objective.

Although he won his battle with the Green Goblin, Parker remembered the day as one of great loss -- loss exceeding his failure to save Gwen Stacy five years before.

That day he lost his 'brother,' Ben Reilly. The two shared memories until the night of their battle with each other. They both lived by their Uncle Ben's motto: "With great power comes great responsibility." They had grown close during their battles with the Jackal and the identity crisis he spawned.

In the end Ben had been at the outer limits of his abilities to stalemate the Robot Master that day. "It probably would have been more than I could have handled too," Parker thought as he swung from web line to web line. The addition of a resurrected Green Goblin proved more than the new Spider-man could handle. Reilly was captured by his arch-enemy and later died protecting Parker and the staff of the Daily Bugle.

Parker blinked back the tears under his mask as he remembered his shock when Reilly's body began to decompose in his arms -- undeniable proof that he, not Reilly, was the real Peter Parker.

And Reilly's death wasn't Parker's greatest loss that day. The news of his daughter's death awaited him when he finally returned to the hospital. Grief-stricken, he tried to console his wife, before the final gut-punch of the day -- the hospital misplaced their child's body. It was never found.

§☼§☼§

A final web-line swung Spider-man to the twin suspension cables supporting the George Washington Bridge's roadways. As he climbed the massive cable assembly, the melancholy super-hero passed unheeding through a haze near the top of the New Jersey tower.

As he neared the apex of the structure, Parker sensed nothing amiss. Finally atop the decking, he reached down to his thigh and peeled off the web packet adhered there. Carefully he split it open and pulled out a single white rose. For a moment he stood silent and still before letting the rose drop toward the dark waters below. He watched it recede in the glare of the bridge flood lights. Lost in his memories and regrets, Parker didn't notice when a silent figure joined him on top of the tower.

"You really miss her don't you boy?" a cracked and familiar voice crushed the moment, hacking through the train of Parker's thoughts like a dull machete through jungle foliage. Maniacal laughter followed on its heels. Spider-man spun to see the Green Goblin hovering above him on his goblin glider!

A barrage of pumpkin bombs drove Spider-man over the edge of the tower. He flipped a web-line at a spot lower down the suspension cables. The whole tower and the cables adjoining it were enveloped in a thickening mist. Gaining his footing, Spider-man reached out with his spider sense to find his enemy. Nothing! It was as though nothing was there.

"Is this Mysterio faking the Goblin?" Parker wondered as he searched the skies for a new attack. "I can't find him."

The whisper of the glider engine gave away the Goblin's second pass. Spider-man dodged at the last instant, but not before the blue beam of a Goblin blast connected with Spider-man's right leg, numbing it and pitching the super-hero off the cable toward the traffic below.

A quick web line stopped his fall, but Spider-man knew he was in trouble without his spider sense. As he dangled between the descending support cables, he turned frantically, looking for the Goblin, only to find the grinning face of his enemy at his shoulder. He saw the goblin blast coming, but he was unable to dodge at such close range. The blast caught him in the chest, paralyzing his left arm. Desperately, he let go of his web line and kicked off the vertical support cable with his good leg, hoping to make the water below.

"Boy, it's not as easy as that. It's not going to go easy on you at all," the Goblin cackled as he lashed out at the falling Spider-man with a whip-like cable. The elastic tendril curled around Spider-man's body pinning his upper arms to his torso. The Goblin circled the bridge tower and dumped his prey on top before dismounting his glider.

"Peter, tonight our rivalry ends," the Goblin said as he zapped the struggling Spider-man with another stunning Goblin blast. The charge left the hero numb, stars swimming before his eyes.

The Goblin pressed a button on his gauntlet and Parker finally noticed the mist that seemed to emanate from the bridge itself as it turned a pale orange in the up-turned bridge spotlights.

"That's how he did it," Spider-man realized as he tried to roll away from a vicious kick aimed at his head. The gas was a leftover from the clone debacle and the Goblin continued to use it to knock out Spider-man's ability to sense and avoid danger.

The blows his enemy showered on him now weren't hidden. He didn't need a spider-sense to see them coming. Every one was exaggerated to show disdain for his helplessness.

Between blows, the Goblin ranted. "I've had to reconsider my ways, Peter. What I've been doing over the years were just variations on the same theme. I thought I could crush you into submission, overpower you with sheer might and will. But you proved made of a stronger fiber than I. I would have succumbed long ago, but not you. You always found a way to fight through it. For that I hate you.

"Heh," he chuckled, "I finally realized that doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results is the definition of insanity. I guess you were right all along. So tonight we're trying a different tactic."

"Doesn't seem much different right now," Parker muttered. The strapping that trapped him was loosening.

"Always quick with the snappy comeback. Always trying to goad me into a foolish mistake, but not tonight Peter. Tonight, you'll join me or die."

"You're wasting your time Norman," Spider-man slurred through battered lips. To his relief and pain, the feeling was coming back into his limbs.

"Oh no, not tonight. Not on this lovely anniversary night, Peter," Goblin crowed. "You should have noticed the haze on such a beautiful clear night. You're only chance was to have noticed it earlier. But no, you were thinking about her. Such a lovely girl, Miss Stacy. Such a lovely mother. So expendable after she'd served my purposes. But she's still serving my purposes.

"George Washington's bridge is very special to both of us isn't it, Peter? You lost Gwen, here didn't you? It hurts so bad that you come here every year on the anniversary of her death. Sentimental fool! She betrayed your love once. Tonight she's betrayed you from the grave.

"I've piped this tower with the Jackal's gas that takes away your spider-sense. Haven't you noticed the haze? You're mine up here boy, and tonight you're not leaving until I say so."

The Goblin aimed another kick at the prostrate hero. This time Spider-man was ready. He rolled out of the way just when the Goblin's boot would have made contact. When the momentum of the villain's blow carried him off his balance, the semi-bound hero used his forearms and fingers to raise his body off the decking and pivot. He swung his legs around to upset the off-balance villain.

The Green Goblin landed hard on his kiester, but just tossed back his head and laughed. Sitting, he watched as Spider-man struggled to work free of his bonds and regain his feet. "Still have that fight in you, eh? Well, we'll soon take care of that," Osborn said as he tapped a remote control on his glove.

The glider jerked into reverse, snapping the slack out of the line that held Spider-man and dragging the still dazed super-hero toward the edge of the tower. Spider-man tried to stick to the decking, but found he couldn't stop his progress toward the precipice.

"Good ol' Prof. Warren worked out some amazing solutions for me before his untimely death," the Goblin said as he regained his feet. "They're sort of like Alice's mushrooms. One takes away your spider-sense, another your ability to cling to surfaces. If you go over that edge Peter, you might survive, but you will complete the fall," he chortled.

The glider continued to pull the stricken Spider-man toward the tower rim. The decking he'd been able to stick to earlier was slippery as wet glass now. As it cleared the edge, the glider started to descend, keeping the cable taunt. Spider-man turned spread-eagle on the tower top, trying to slow his progress to no avail. The Green Goblin stalked him, step by step as the glider pulled him over the edge.

Suddenly, Spider-man quit trying to grasp the surface. Instead, he jumped into the air, breaking what hold he had on the tower. His only chance was to get away from the bridge and the disabling gas. The glider worked for him for a split second, pulling him over the edge into the night air above the Hudson River.

But Osborn clicked the glider remote and the little aircraft reversed direction, stretching the line taunt again and slamming Spider-man into the side of the tower. Struggling to turn, Spider-man fired a web-line toward the glider hoping to disable it, but it was sheltered from him beyond the tower's top.

The battered hero webbed himself to the tower and reached to snap the cable that tethered him.

Just as the strand gave way in his hands, Spider-man felt the tension from above slacken slightly. As if someone stepped on the glider!

He was stuck to the wall with his own webbing and the Goblin was airborne again.

As the glider circled into view above Spider-man, Osborn taunted the crime-fighter again. "Why, here we've got a spider caught in his own web. How utterly appropriate."

(EoC2r2)




	3. Introductions All Around

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion **

**Chapter 3:  
Introductions All Around**

That evening Ben Reilly was formally introduced to Ranma Saotome. This time he was standing opposite the young man in the middle of the main mat in the training hall at Tendo's Dojo.

"Reilly-san, I'd like you to meet my future son-in-law, Ranma Saotome," Soun Tendo began, standing between the pair.

"Ranma, Reilly-san had engaged us to teach him discipline and the art. You will be his special instructor along with your father, myself, and possibly Master Happosai."

"I am honored, Reilly-san," Ranma said as he bowed to the gaijin chemistry instructor, now his student. Ranma had heard about the foreign teacher at school that day.

"Likewise honored, sensei," Reilly returned the bow.

As the westerner bowed, Soun Tendo aimed a kick at Reilly without warning. The new student evaded the attack by the barest whisker before taking a defensive posture several steps away. Slowly his face split with an ear to ear grin. "So you will be able to instruct me!"

The joy in Reilly's voice startled Ranma. "What's going on here," the young martial artist wondered. Soun had displayed no aura at all before launching his attack.

"Ranma, in order for you to instruct Reilly-san, you need to understand the nature of your student," the elder Tendo continued. Turning to the American, Tendo said, "Don't let him touch you.

"Ranma, Reilly-san has never earned his first belt. Touch him if you can."

"B-but. He's a beginner," Ranma objected.

A sudden flash of ki explode from the Westerner. But the warning came too late to help Ranma evade Reilly's attack. The New Yorker ricocheted off the dojo ceiling and smacked the young martial artist on the top of his head as he passed overhead. "Tag, you're it, sensei," the American chortled.

"Hey!" Ranma exclaimed as the sting of Reilly's blow began to sink in. "Okay, you asked for it."

Despite increasing efforts however, Ranma was always punching air as Reilly eluded the younger man's efforts to land a blow.

"Not even close. Uh, sensei, I'm over here. Too slow," he chided.

Five more lightning fast attacks later, Ranma stopped to consider a new tactic. He hadn't come close to touching his new student, who taunted him after each attempt.

"It's like he knows where I'm going to attack before I even start," Ranma thought. He suddenly realized how Akane felt when he simply dodged her blows.

"Enough," Soun Tendo stepped in. Turning to the American he said. "Prepare yourself for a fight. I am about to take the shackles off your instructor."

Leaning close to Ranma's ear, Tendo explained, "You must disguise your ki. Somehow Reilly is able to see or sense danger around him. To defeat and train this one, you must project where you will not be and give no evidence of your intention until within striking range. Ranma, do not lose this contest. The honor of both Anything Goes schools is at stake."

"Not to mention a paying customer," Tendo thought.

"So, it's a matter of deception," Ranma mused. Turning his back on Reilly, he let his ki fill the hall, feeling for his opponent with the trained sixth sense of the martial arts. "There, no here, maybe here, not there," Ranma formed possible attacks and feints in his spirit and projected them in rapid fire succession. He could sense Reilly flinching, barely controlling his reactions as the ki waves enveloped him.

Reilly's spider-sense was going wild. The attack seemed to be coming from everywhere at once.

Now! Ranma aimed an intense ki projection off the wall on a collision course with his sparing partner. Saotome seemed to disappear before Reilly's eyes. Only at the last second did the American's spider-sense sort out the real attack, too late to avoid the open-handed slap across the face.

"Well sensei, that was a little rougher than the tap I used to get you started. What say we take off the gloves," the American grinned as he wiped blood from his lip.

"One for Ranma," Soun Tendo shouted. "First to five wins!"

Reilly won the next two points, the first with sheer speed and the second when he literally stood on the ceiling of the training hall and spun Ranma around with a flat-handed blow to the shoulder.

"Hey..." Ranma exclaimed, but his voice trailed away as he realized Reilly was not holding a support as he clung to the dojo ceiling.

"This is more to my liking--a real fight," Ranma thought as he recovered from Reilly's blow and his own shock. "He doesn't know the art, but if he ever learns ... "

Ranma tied the score when the spider-man clone tried to gain advantage from above again. "I don't know how you do it, but you can't use that one again," he said as he kicked the New Yorker off the ceiling.

The pair traded hits twice as Ranma got more sophisticated with his ki deception and Reilly threw in some deception of his own. He caught Ranma with a power kick to the chest off a ceiling to floor rebound to tie at four hits apiece.

"Next hit takes the gold," Reilly thought from his perch on the dojo wall. "I have to get on offense to win this," the transplanted hero calculated.

"Here he comes," Ranma thought as he detected the tension increase in Reilly's body.

As Ben Reilly launched himself, his opponent seemed to disappear again. But this time his spider-sense fell silent. Instead of the constant scream of danger all around, the training hall seemed empty except for the motionless Soun Tendo, standing near the entrance. It was an oasis of peace and well-being. Until the stars suddenly appeared and the lights went out.

A bucket of cold water turned the lights back on for Reilly. When his vision cleared, he was looking up into the grinning faces of his instructors.

"Welcome to Anything Goes, Mr. Reilly," Soun Tendo said.

"G-Glad to be here, sensei," the American responded.

Eyeing the youngster who just decked him, Reilly slowly regained his feet. Rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, the fallen hero bowed to Ranma. "I don't usually thank anyone for putting my lights out, Saotome Sensei, but not many people have been able to do what you just did. I hope there are no hard feelings about the verbal sparing. I thought I needed to get you a bit riled up there at the beginning. Worked too."

"Don't mention it," Ranma said nonchalantly.

§☼§☼§

Reilly joined one of the beginning classes at Tendo's the following week.

The katas were a necessary part of the discipline he must learn, Soun Tendo explained, but Reilly felt out of place among the children in the class. Soon however, he was concentrating on the different moves of the ritualized fights. "These are the foundations the masters build on," he realized. "Knowing these will help me against a grand master." He'd run into a few of those in the past with mixed results.

Tendo's youngest daughter, Akane, was the instructor of the class and complimented the young gaijin on his progress after the evening's class was dismissed.

"Sometimes it's hard for an adult to pick up the elementary forms when they're mixed in with the children," she said. "The kids seem to get it easy, but the older you are the more you think before doing."

"Thank you, Sensei," Reilly bowed to Akane and started to gather his things.

"Reilly-sama?"

"Yes, and please call me Ben."

"Um, that's not a good idea Reilly-san," the girl replied, her face coloring slightly.

"Oh, why?"

"It's ... it's your name. It means something -- um, dirty."

Realization flashed across Reilly's face as he recalled an overheard conversation on the ship, he worked his way to Japan on.

He smiled. "Now it makes sense," he laughed. "Yeah. Reilly-san is fine."

"Good, Reilly-san. Now, Otousan wanted me to ask if you could stay for dinner tonight. He said he wanted to explore another aspect of your instruction."

The request caught the American off guard, but it didn't take him long to accept. He was going to have to cook for himself or eat out again. Lately he'd been frequenting a pair of local restaurants -- the Neko Hanten, a ramen house and Ucchan's, the Japanese pizza parlor. It wasn't New York style pizza, but it was pizza -- sort of. He still wondered and sometimes worried about the translation of the Neko Hanten -- the Cat Cafe.

However, both restaurants boasted attractive young ladies working behind the counters, a big attraction for the young American instructor, alone in a strange land.

The dinner, prepared by Tendo's eldest daughter, Kasumi, was delicious. It was one of the best home-cooked meals Reilly had eaten in Japan. Since starting as chemistry instructor at Furinkan High, he'd had several. Students in need of extra points had a way of inviting the gaijin teacher home for dinner. Sushi, especially sashimi, was still taking some getting used to, but he at least was getting quite good with his chopsticks.

Aside from being an excellent cook, Kasumi was a lovely young woman and an excellent hostess. Reilly decided he wanted to find a way to see more of this young woman if he could.

Middle daughter Nabiki seemed reserved, even a bit calculating, but Reilly also detected a razor-sharp wit in her few comments during dinner.

Though neither Ranma nor Akane was in his class at school, Reilly began to see why his fellow teacher called the couple "temperamental."

The pair were obviously chaffing under the yoke of "engagement" they'd been saddled with. Even a loner like Reilly could see it. They were constantly sparring verbally, but an undercurrent of attraction between them was also evident. He was astounded to find that they had nearly married earlier in the month, but the ceremony disintegrated into a comedy of battling fiancees, and continued misunderstanding. The couple was still "working out their affairs," as Soun put it.

The group listened intently as Reilly briefly recounted his travels to Japan along with the tribulations of being a foreigner trying to teach chemistry at Furinkan High.

The older Saotome was especially interested when the talk turned to the unique instructive challenge Reilly presented to the dojo senior staff.

After the meal was complete, Soun, Genma and Reilly excused themselves and were soon strolling through the neatly manicured garden sheltered inside the walls of the residential compound. A large koi pond reflected the light of electric torches mounted on the encircling wall.

"Reilly-san, I hope being in the beginning katas class with the children was not too embarrassing for you," Soun Tendo began.

"Heh," Reilly laughed. "At the very least it was a lesson in humility Sensei."

"Good. I asked you here tonight so you could meet your instructors Sensei Genma Saotome and Grand-master Happosai. I expect Happosai here momentarily, and I ask that you reserve judgment about him until you have faced him in the dojo."

Before Reilly could give voice to any of the questions inspired by Soun's enigmatic request, a commotion inside the house broke the tranquillity of the garden.

"Old pervert," Ranma shouted as he booted a wizened stump of a man out the shoji door that opened on the garden. The diminutive elder landed in the top of a pine that sheltered a corner of the yard and the front entrance of the Tendo home.

"Let's see how the koi like your collection of edible undies," the young man shouted. A bundle, fully as large as the old man, arced through the air toward the fish pond.

Reilly's spider-sense went off like a snap as the bundle sank beneath the water's surface. Spinning he found the source of his alarm. The old man was bounding from limb to limb, descending the tree at an astounding speed. It was the panty raid-gnome!

§☼§☼§

The Green Goblin reached into his knapsack and pulled out a compressed-gas nail gun. "Handy little device. You can pick one up at any home improvement center. Doesn't take much to disable the safety either. I really felt like Tim Allen when I suped up the power," he grunted, imitating the comic, as he fired.

The large nail passed through Parker's left palm in a flash of pain, embedding itself in the exposed metal framework of the tower. Three more shots hissed from the nailer as the Green Goblin pinned Spider-man to the bridge with spikes.

"I told you, you couldn't leave without my say, Peter," the Goblin crowed. The tower lights glittered off the overlapping disks of Osborn's purple hauberk. "And tonight you leave with me," the Goblin said as he tapped another set of controls on his gloves.

Parker heard the hiss of gas pipettes above his head step up in volume. Looking up, he watched in horror as the pale orange gas turned a sickly green. The Goblin formula! It had transformed industrialist Norman Osborn into a superhuman insanity called the Green Goblin years before. The vaguely luminescent mist flowed downward toward Spider-man.

"Welcome to my world Peter. After tonight, you'll be the son I've always wanted. You're leaving with me," Osborn almost purred. "Besides, I've seen to it you have nothing to go back to. No need to say goodbye. I've taken care of that for you."

Realization of what Osborn was saying snapped through Parker's pain. Mary Jane! Aunt May! The agony of his imagined loss blazed through his mind like a lightning bolt. Ignoring the physical damage to his hands and feet, Spider-man ripped himself from his crucifixion and hurled himself at the leering face in front of him. It was the last thing he remembered as the darkness closed around him.

Laughing, the Green Goblin easily evaded Spider-man's last ditch effort to reach him. Watching as his victim's unconscious body plummeted toward the waters below, the Goblin banked his glider in a descent calculated to retrieve his prey before Spider-man hit the water. "Nuh, uh, uh. You're going to finish taking your medicine before our fun's over, Peter," he said aloud.

Barreling toward the falling figure, the Green Goblin felt a sudden and unexpected sting in his forearm as he passed the suspended roadway. Taking his eyes off his victim for a moment he saw an eight-armed throwing star embedded in the remote control panel of his glove. Blood began to ooze out around the star.

Ignoring the sherikan, the Goblin returned his attention to the falling body of his adversary. As he sought to locate the object of his hatred again a flicker of movement caught his attention.

"What?" He was incredulous. Swinging away from the spot Spider-man should have been was a smallish figure on a web-line, a crumpled body under tow.

"Arrrrrgh," the Goblin's fury was palpable. The goblin glider screamed across the water on a collision course with the receding figures.

Just like Spider-man, the interloper spun web-lines with an effortless rhythm. On the ascent of each swing a new line reached out to the lower road deck, ready to bear the fleeing duo through a descending arc and closer to Manhattan's shore and the Fort Washington park bridge approaches.

The pair reached land scant seconds before the Green Goblin got within blaster range and opened fire. During those seconds the stranger carefully deposited the unconscious burden in the doorway of the Fort Washington lighthouse and showered the beaten hero with a protective coating of webbing, before turning to face the on-coming barrage.

The interloper, robed in a greenish-gray, seemed to dissolve into thin air as the Green Goblin targeted the spot where he stood with a hail of pumpkin bombs. Suddenly the goblin glider pitched sharply downward, snagged from below. It impacted on the concrete sea wall and sidewalk that formed the shore at that point.

The Goblin took the tumble in stride, leaping from the craft before it hit the ground with a shower of sparks. Osborn spun, searching for this new adversary. There! The newest object of his hatred leaned casually against a railing overlooking the river. The bridge and its spotlights loomed overhead.

"Up to your same old tricks, I see, Norman," a lilting alto voice cut the night.

(EoC03r2)  



	4. Brutal Ballet

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion **

**Chapter 4:  
**** Brutal Ballet  
**

"Raaaaaaannnnnnnmmmmaaaaaa."

The name was hardly distinguishable.

"Youuuuu wiiiillllll paaaaayyyyyy!"

A black blur passed the three men standing at the edge of the pond. It was headed straight for the pig-tailed youth still framed in the light of the open door.

Ranma snapped the door closed an instant before the black gnome arrived. However the sliding door was no obstacle for the enraged elder. Without slowing, the stump of a man burst through the thin barrier.

Seconds later, the remains of the door exploded outward. Ranma sailed through the air to land squarely in the koi pond, where a slick was forming on the surface of the water.

Standing in the doorway, the little man seethed with an almost visible aura. "Deprive me of my tasty treasures will you. I'll have your treasures instead," he howled as he leaped toward the busty young girl rising out of the pond.

"Stay offa me you old pervert," the girl screamed. She aimed a defensive kick at her attacker, but the gnome dodged the strike and the girl's silk shirt seemed to inflate. A little bald head popped out of the neckline.

"I just love 'em," the old man hissed and disappeared inside the girl's blouse again.

"Get outa there. Stop squeezin' 'em!" the girl gritted back, beating at the lump inside her blouse.

Akane suddenly appeared from the interior of the house with an enormous mallet and hammered the squirming bulge inside the girl's shirt. The blow knocked the girl out of the pool and onto her back, stunned at Soun and Reilly's feet.

The front of her blouse suddenly ballooned beyond the ability of the clasps to contain. The garment gave, revealing the little man vigorously massaging the unconscious girl's ample bosom, his eyes half shut. A lump half the size of his head was growing on his crown.

Presently the stump of a man stood, a satiated glaze in his eyes, and staggered off toward the dojo. "I've got an appointment," he slurred.

Coming to, the girl bounced up, fists clenched, bare breasts heaving. Suddenly she was aware of the three men standing next to her.

"Oh, hell." She gathered the disheveled blouse around her chest.

Soun Tendo held his head in his hand. Ben Reilly worked to scrape his jaw off the graveled path, while the older Saotome looked unimpressed.

"R-Ranma?" Reilly stammered.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout this," the beet-faced girl replied.

The slack-jawed westerner stood mute for a moment. Suddenly a light seemed to come on in his eyes. "Girl problems," he muttered. "Girl problems." The giggles started bubbling up. Presently the gaijin was on hands and knees slapping the ground and howling with laughter. "Girl problems, they said."

"Hey!" Ranma-chan's embarrassment turned to anger. Reilly managed to roll with the kick, but he still landed in a tree two blocks away.

"Girl problems." He was still giggling and shaking his head as he climbed down and headed back to the dojo.

Akane found Reilly making his way back to the dojo about a block and a half from the school. She heard him laughing in the dark before she saw him stroll into the glare of a street lamp.

"Hello Sensei," he greeted her and started chuckling again. Her glare stopped him up short.

"Oh, sorry. See the other teachers said Ranma had 'girl problems,' but wouldn't tell me what it was."

"I see." Her words seemed to drip ice. "Do you always laugh at other's misfortune?"

"Well, uh. No. It's just that when I first heard about the 'girl problem' I jumped to the wrong conclusion. See I couldn't buy a date when I was his age and I thought being engaged to someone as good looking as you wasn't much of a problem. I told the other instructors I wished I had that kind of problem when I was his age. They reacted about like I did now."

The off-hand compliment caught Akane by surprise. "Oh. Well it was embarrassing enough for him without you laughing."

"Yeah, I'm sorry and I'm going to apologize when we get back. Hope he doesn't pound me before I get the chance."

"If we go round the block again, it might give him time to cool off," she said.

"Sounds like a good idea. How's he do that anyway?"

"HE doesn't DO that. It happens to him whenever he's splashed with cold water."

"Huh?"

"It's a curse. He has no control over it. Whenever he's splashed with or cold water, he turns into a girl," Akane explained. She started to giggle herself. "It produces some pretty embarrassing situations sometimes."

"I'll bet."

"And it doesn't help that he has no feminine modesty whatsoever when he's changed. He's always flashing people ... but not on purpose," she added quickly. "It better not be on purpose," her expression started to sizzle.

"So, if cold water turns him into a girl...?"

"Warm water turns him back. You may have noticed we always have a kettle on the stove and keep a few around the house."

"Aaaaaah, I did wonder about that earlier," Reilly said. "Has he always been like this?"

"No, but he's been like this since I've known him," Akane said. "I met him right after he got cursed, about two years ago.

"That's when he and his dad showed up and Otousan announced that one of us three girls was going to be Ranma's fiancee'. Somehow I got elected and everything has gone downhill since then. They didn't even ask what I wanted to do with my life, before saddling me with that ... baka!"

"So, how did Ranma get his curse?" Reilly steered the conversation away from an area that obviously agitated Akane.

"He fell, well got knocked into, a cursed spring in China."

"Who knocked him in?"

"His Otousan."

"His Dad did this to him?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't on purpose. Ranma gave his Dad a curse too, you know."

"Uh, actually I don't," Reilly said.

"He turns into a giant panda when he gets splashed."

"For real?"

"You saw Ranma turn into a girl, Reilly-san. Why would I lie to you?" Akane bristled.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry," Reilly apologized.

As the pair finally approached the front steps of the Tendo residence, Akane suddenly stopped with a cry.

"Oh!"

"What?"

"I was supposed to bring you straight back. You're supposed to meet Happosai in the dojo. You'd better go straight there. Go on. I'll talk to Ranma for you."

But a male and rather flinty-eyed Ranma was waiting for Reilly in the training hall along with Soun, Genma and the little stump of a man.

Eyeing the reception party. Reilly promptly bowed to Ranma. "Sensei, I apologize for my behavior earlier. It was disrespectful and unbecoming of a student of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts."

"Accepted. And you can drop the BS. I knew you'd find out eventually. Besides, everyone else knows. So who told you?" Ranma said.

"Well, they didn't tell me exactly. The faculty said you had 'girl problems,' something I would have loved at your age. It wasn't what I thought though. I finally got the joke in the garden."

"Not much of a joke to me," Ranma muttered.

"You know, like too many girls," Reilly continued. "I couldn't get a girl to talk to me when I was your age. I couldn't figure out why the other teachers were laughing when I said I wished I had the same kind of problem. Now I know."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Too many girls can be a real problem too."

"You need only be concerned with one girl," Soun Tendo intoned ominously, "but that is not why we are here." He was suddenly very formal.

"Master," he said turning to the wrinkled stump, who had begun to tap his foot impatiently. "This is the young gaijin I told you about."

"I know who he is," the wizened man growled. "This one has been cramping my style for the last two weeks. Do not expect my assistance in his training."

Stunned, the four other men watched the black-clad stump, stump his way out of the dojo.

"What did he mean by that?" Soun turned his attention on a suddenly sheepish Reilly.

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"I didn't know he was going to be an instructor. How could I know? I've been messing with him whenever I ran into him during the last two weeks," Reilly said.

"What do you mean, 'Messing with him?' You don't have any idea how dangerous he is. And why would you have reason to encounter Master Happosai?" Genma Saotome joined the interrogation.

"Ok. In the evenings, after I get done here, I kinda patrol the neighborhood. Go down toward Tokyo some nights. Do what I can to help people in trouble, you know?

"Anyway, things around here are way quieter than what I'm used to. I've run into him two or three times and it's sort of turned into a game to see if I can keep him from getting away with his 'treasures.' I've messed him up a couple of times. He got away from me the first time I ran into him.

"That's it!" Ranma slapped a fist into his palm. "Now I know why Happy's been so grumpy lately. You're the one who's been mugging the youth gangs in Tokyo! You're the Tokyo Spider-man the papers are full of. All the kids at school are talking about it."

Sensei Tendo raised an eyebrow and looked at Reilly. The New Yorker was suddenly taken by how much his teacher looked like Spock when he raised that eyebrow.

"So, you are the new vigilante?"

"Yes. I try to do what I can without drawing too much attention. I have the power and I've accepted the responsibility."

"And this is what you intend to do when you leave here?"

"Yep, only I'll be taking on some real heavyweights, not just kids with too much time on their hands and little old guys stealing the neighbor women's panties. I've faced 'em before and managed to come out on top, but only by the skin of my teeth. I've got some scores to settle for myself and for some good friends of mine."

"I wouldn't consider Master Happosai a 'lightweight' if I were you, Reilly-san," said Genma. "He is largely harmless if he can collect a frilly pair of panties on a regular basis, but if you make him mad, he can be very formidible. Wouldn't you agree Ranma?"

"Yeah, he's a real nuisance and he doesn't know the meaning of the word 'fair,'" Ranma agreed. "But if you've been able to cramp the old pervert's style, keep at it!"

"So! This is the way you honor me!" A red-faced Happosai stood framed by the dojo door. His aura was glowing ominously and his eyes were fixed on the four men. He seemed to grow before their eyes.

Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome hit their knees, employing the Crouch of the Wild Tiger move to beg for mercy.

The two younger men sprang in opposite directions, avoiding the sizzling ki blast that fried the spot where the pair stood seconds before. The supplicants caught the brunt of the attack. Their charred gi's disintegrated as they slowly crawled from the dojo.

Ranma knew of only one counter for Happosai when the ancient was infuriated. Without hesitating the young man bolted for the dojo door, headed for the bath.

Reilly had no plan but to contain the infuriated master any way he could. Springing in the opposite direction from Ranma, the Spider-man clone reached high into the sleeves of his gi and pulled down the new web-shooters he had designed. The pair of wedge-shaped bracers settled into place as Reilly dodged a second ki blast. He had no problem avoiding the attacks, but he soon found he wasn't able to web up the diminutive titan on his tail.

"I've got to go on the offensive," Reilly thought. He turned abruptly, dodging the almost invisible blur of Happosai and ricocheted off the wall like a cue ball headed for a rendezous with the black eight. He watched as Happosai began to alter his own course to avoid the collision.

"Got to end this quick," Reilly thought as he saw his advantage slipping away. Tapping the right-most trigger of his web shooters, the transplanted Spider-man launched a barrage of small web spheres after his attacker. Everywhere they impacted the spheres exploded into tangled nets of webbing. The tendrils of the impact webbing hardened on contact with the air, creating a grotesque forest on the walls and floor of the training hall as the westerner became the aggressor and the wizened pervert found himself on the defense.

However, none of the spheres found their target. The old man was inhumanly fast.

The pair continued to chase each other around the hall, first one on the attack, then the other.

A second and third stand of Reilly's impact webbing 'trees' sprouted in the dojo before Ranma returned with the advantage the pair would need for victory. The young martial artist quickly sized up the course of the fight and choosing her moment, sprang between the battling pair.

"Get a load of these, ya old pervert," Ranma shouted, ripping open her shirt to reveal her ample rack. The sight of the cursed youth's breasts diverted Happosai from his attack. The distraction was all Reilly needed. As Happosai zeroed in on the frantically fleeing Ranma, the foreign super-hero hit the old man in the neck with three stinger darts, the final weapon in his wrist-mounted arsenal.

Happosai brushed the tiny darts away, but the stingers distracted him momentarily from the bare-breasted Ranma. He stood, swinging back and forth between his two adversaries, momentarily unable to choose between rage and lust, the sedative beginning to take affect.

Of course lust won in the end, but the old master went down to frustration as Reilly webbed him to the floor before he could take up the pursuit of the object of his desire.

Amazingly, Happosai's fury was ameliorated with an apology and a promise from the gaijin student to cease interfering with the dirty old man's undergarment gathering excursions.

"We, specifically you, must have him on your side if your training is to progress properly," Soun explained to his foreign pupil.

"If he is an enemy, we cannot reveal your secret sense to him. He would quickly exploit it to defeat you. But since he is almost a member of the Tendo and Saotome families, we would not be able to hide that secret from him long. He is far too sneaky and nefarious. He would need only observe one training session between you and Ranma to discern your ability and turn it into a weakness."

And so it Ben Reilly was joined to the unhappy group of souls under the influence of lechery personified.

§☼§☼§

_Manhatten's George Washington Park, five years later:_

The petite stranger stepped away from the railing. The brightness of the bridge lights cast shadows that obscured her face, but silhouetted a decidedly feminine form in ninja-style fighting garb. Its grayish-green color made her difficult to see in the dark.

As the lenses of his mask adjusted for the dim light, the Goblin sized up his opponent. Buxom and petite, over her shoulder was slung a bag similar to the Goblin's own pouch. Her wrists and forearms were encircled by tapering metal bracers. Her reddish hair was pulled back and woven into a single braided pigtail reaching just between her shoulders.

The woman pulled a baton from a leather pocket strapped to her thigh. She squeezed the baton and the ends extended silently with a fluid and almost magical motion, transforming the small club into a staff just shorter than the height of its owner.

She spun the staff with one hand. "It's time to settle some old accounts, Norman," she continued in the strangely familiar voice. Dipping into her bag with the other hand, a barely perceptible flip produced a second burning sting in the Goblin's left arm. Looking down, Osborn wasn't surprised to find a second sherikan mirroring the first embedded in his right glove.

"No more goblin blasts tonight. We settle this hand to hand," she said flatly.

Norman Osborn looked disbelieving at his second wound of the night. He felt the warm stickiness of his own blood begin to fill his glove. The streetlights revealed an imprint in the center of the star -- a spider -- the same spider he had fought and hated for years. Howling, the green maniac pulled the star from his arm and hurled it back at its owner.

"I don't know who you are girl, or how you know me, but you'll regret crossing me before you die," the Goblin bellowed as he ripped out the other star and sent it following the first.

"Gobby, you're such a charmer," the young woman purred in response.

The Green Goblin closed the short distance between himself and his new antagonist in a bound, but his target wasn't there. Leaping lightly to one side, the woman took the Goblin's feet out from under him with her staff. Before he could right himself, she was beside him. The heel of her hand caught the side of his face and spun him into the ground as she jumped away. He staggered to his feet, surprised by the power of her blow.

Standing at a safe distance, the woman smiled while holding up a pointy green ear in one hand. "Looks like they don't make goblin costumes like they used to, Norman," she said.

Suddenly she seemed to materialize inside the reach of his arms. Before the Goblin could take advantage of her seeming mistake, he found himself on hands and knees struggling to breath. He never felt the blow that forced the air out of his lungs. But he did feel a slight tug at the back of his head.

"What's the matter Norman? Out of breath?" his tormentor deadpanned just out of reach. "You know, I didn't know you kept so much stuff in that hat of yours." She twirled the severed end of his goblin's hood in her hands.

What followed was a ballet of humiliation. As the Goblin staggered to his feet again, his assailant seemed to dance about him, alternating between cutting off some small portion of his goblin suit and raining open handed blows. She cuffing with the heel of her hand. She kicked with ball of her foot. She slapped with the tips of her fingers. Even so, the force of the blows shook him, addled him.

Every time he gained his feet, she took them from him with a kick or a strike from the staff. Every time he thought he had her in his grasp she seemed to vanish, only to appear again, delivering another hail of open handed strikes with surgical precision.

They bruised, but didn't break the skin. They took joints to the point of dislocation, but stopped short. They made the stars swim in his vision for fractions of a second, but never brought unconsciousness.

"Who are you?" an exhausted Goblin growled through clenched teeth. On all fours, he no longer bore the semblance of the arch-fiend who had terrorized Manhatten for years. He was a nappy-headed Norman Osborn in a tattered Halloween costume, sucking wind and searching for a means of escape. His plans for Peter Parker were forgotten.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Norman," she said with a blow that sucked the last wisp of strength from his bruised limbs. He crashed face first into the concrete sidewalk. "Let's just say I'm what Peter can become with a little discipline." Her voice receded into a tunnel of dark quietness as unconsciousness engulfed Norman Osborn.

Several yards away, Spider-man regained consciousness underneath the web shelter in time to hear the Goblin's final question and the enigmatic answer. He groaned from the pain of his wounds. Light stabbed him in the eyes as fingers split the webbing in front of his face. A red-head in a braid stared into his barely focusing eyes. "Mary Jane?" he mumbled.

"No brother, not even close," she said as consciousness departed the battered hero again.

(EoC04r2)  



	5. Have Life, Need Spirit

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion **

**Chapter 5:  
Have Life, Need Spirit**

Ben Reilly suddenly found himself living a very full life. More and more he found himself opting for the after-school training session at the Tendo dojo to free up the later evening hours.

He soon found himself appointed the new sponsor of the Furinkan Chemistry Club. The former high school outcast was stunned by the numbers of teenagers who reminded him of his own painful high school years gathered in one place. "I don't remember being as sad as some of these kids," he thought. Further reflection made him decide he had been that sad. He also knew that most of these late bloomers would grow up to be the envy of the kids who hit their prime during high school.

The Chem Club began to grow under his sponsorship. His empathy for the members coupled with their enthusiasm for the subject soon created a crisis for the young teacher. The members wanted to increase the frequency of their meetings from once every two weeks to a weekly basis. They were disappointed and stunned when Reilly informed them he couldn't increase the official meetings due to his commitment to training at the dojo. It was like finding out the leader of the geeks was a closet jock for some of the members. On the other hand, quite a few started badgering him for details on the state of affairs between Akane and Ranma. Hope springs eternal.

The late evening hours were reserved for lesson preparation, ki meditation and exploration, his on-going spiritual quest, and the habitual nightly patrol. He just waved when he saw Happosai on his late-night excursions. "Poor women," he thought.

Reilly's social life even took an upturn. After months of dining at her restaurant, he impulsively asked Ukyo to the movies one Friday evening and was pleasantly surprised when she accepted.

They took in a late show and stopped at a coffee shop afterwards. Reilly found himself at ease with the okonomiyaki chef as they shared a sundae and a couple of cups of joe.

After the obligatory recital of his standard tale of how he came to be in Japan, Reilly turned the tables on his companion.

"Now let's hear your story, Ukyo. You've pretty well exhausted mine. How did you end up owning a restaurant?"

The westerner realized he'd hit a raw nerve with the question when her smile began to fade. Her eyes took on a slightly misty gleem before she spoke.

"Revenge. And hope."

"Hello?" Reilly face faulted at her reply.

"Yeah, I came to Nerima to take revenge on the father and son who jilted me. You know them. Genma and Ranma Saotome."

"Huh?"

"Yep, I'm another float in the parade of Genma's Saotome's shiftless greed. See while the two of them were on that 10-year training trip -- you do know about that right?"

"Uh, huh, It's come up in passing, but they never mentioned you."

"Sadly, I'm not surprised, but what Genma did to me, and to Ranma, is nothing to be proud of. It's no wonder he didn't mention it."

"What'd he do?"

"He engaged Ranma to me in exchange for my father's okonomiyaki cart. He was supposed to take me with them when they left town, but he skipped out with Ranma. I was five.

"Anyway, it was a terrible shame on our family's honor and I vowed revenge. It took 10 years to track them down and when I did, I found out Ranma didn't even know I was a girl! All he remembered was 'Ucchan,' the little boy he used to play with and whose father owned an okonomiyaki cart."

"Wow. Sensei Saotome seems like he only had one card to play and that was marrying off his son."

"Yeah, but one arranged marriage he made apparently is going to stick," she said, gazing over the rim of her coffee cup at nothing in particular. "No matter how they carry on, I've had to face the fact that Ranma is in love with Akane and she loves him."

"Yeah, you're right about that. I've been over there for dinner often enough to pick up on that. Sorry," Reilly agreed.

"No need to feel sorry for me. I'm probably better off not marrying into that family.

"But it's funny. I sort of held out hope Ranma might honor his father's arrangement with me when I first got here and saw how they used to fight and argue all the time. But I never really had a chance with him living in her house. Not to mention all the other people who were engaged or wanted to be engaged to one or the other of them horning in all the time. Especially Shampoo."

"Shampoo from the Cat Cafe?"

"Yeah. Didn't you know she's supposed to marry him too?"

"Oh man. No wonder he was moaning about having too many fiancees. Did Genma set that one up too?"

"No. Ranma did that one to himself by accident."

"Now wait a minute, how do you get engaged 'by accident?'"

"He defeated her in combat, which according to the laws of her people means she's got to marry him."

"Defeated her? Ranma doesn't believe in fighting girls."

"See, there you go. He defeated her defending Akane."

"And why was Shampoo after Akane-san?"

"Because she thought Akane was 'hiding' the girl-type Ranma. They really haven't told you anything over there, have they?"

"Apparently not."

"Well, Shampoo is another leftover from that 10-year trip they took. I came in on the front end and Shampoo was about the last act before they came to Nerima.

"See, right after Ranma fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl, he and Genma passed through Shampoo's village. Amazons. Women rule the roost. Anyway the two of them ate the grand prize of the village champion. Shampoo was that champion.

"Well, Ranma figured all he had to do was beat her, then he'd be the champion and the prize would be his."

"I can see him figuring it that way," Reilly agreed.

"What he didn't figure on was that the Amazons have another rule beside the one about marrying the man who defeats you. It's called the kiss of death for any woman that beats you and Ranma beat Shampoo as a girl.

"I really think that's why they finally came back to Japan. She was following them everywhere in China, trying to kill Ranma."

"Oh, and let me guess. They left Japan because you were after them here?"

"Could be," she laughed.

Later that evening Reilly found himself in an awkward position. After their conversation at the coffee shop he didn't know whether or not to kiss Ukyo at the end of the date.

Sensing his hesitancy, Ukyo broke the tension of the moment. "Reilly-san, uh, Benjamin, I had a lovely time," she said. Standing on tiptoes, she reached up and laid a hand on one cheek while giving him a peck on the other.

"I did too, Ukyo. Let's do this again soon, ok?"

"You're on. Good night."

"Good night," and he leaned down and kissed her.

§☼§☼§

The kata training began to catch for the Tokyo Spider-man in about his ninth month of daily training with the Tendos and the Saotomes. His progress accelerated exponentially. The motions of the ritualized fights began to drop into place as part of the habitual muscular reactions of his body. The old instinctive reactions were gradually replaced with the studied and efficient moves learned and handed down through centuries of martial arts study and innovation.

Where Peter Parker fought with a wild instinctive abandon, Ben Reilly was literally becoming a highly efficient fighting machine as the learned motions became his natural reactions, coming into play without conscious thought.

His instructors were his sparring partners, but he soon learned their styles and they his. They all realized that without the ki manipulation, Reilly wouldn't be seriously challenged, except possibly by Happosai and Ranma.

But the discipline Ben Reilly had come for was manifesting itself in other ways.

The ki manipulation necessary to negate Reilly's spider-sense was transforming Soun Tendo, along with Genma Saotome and most especially Ranma. Reilly's training was forcing the trio on a spiritual journey and an intimacy with the nature of ki that few grand masters ever approach.

Reilly's own spiritual quest grew in importance for the Westerner as his training took him deeper into the mysterious world of martial arts ki. At first he worried whether he would be able to harness the spiritual energies the others were using to facilitate his training. While his spider-sense had no problem picking up the massing energies of his opponents, he ran into a road block when it came to producing ki energies of his own.

"I'm a clone," he finally admitted to Ranma after one difficult evening of training. His young instructor was attempting to explain how he first became aware of the potential of ki and show Reilly how to develop his own.

Try as he might, Reilly seemed unable to identify with the words Ranma was speaking or the effects he was demonstrating. His impotence in the area focused a glaring spotlight on a question he had never really answered.

"I don't know that I even have a spirit.

"Some people would consider me a monster -- an abomination -- someTHING with no right to existance -- a cousin to Frankenstein's monster. I don't even know if I have spirit since I wasn't born like other people."

At first Ranma didn't understand what his student was trying to say. "What do you mean, 'not born?' You're here aren't you? Everybody has to be born."

"I wish it were that cut and dried sensei, but it's not. Scientists are doing things today that probably shouldn't be messed with. I'm one of the results. The only thing I can figure out is that I was grown in a tank to be used as a weapon against the real Spider-man. I've got his memories and values, but I'm still a copy, created by his enemies. That's why its so important to me to complete my training. I've got to make sure the people who created me don't use me against the people I love."

"Reilly-san, I've only known you a little more than nine months," Ranma said in the most serious voice Reilly had ever heard from the young man. "I don't know if you were born or grown in a tank, but I don't think you have to worry about having a spirit. You've got one man. I see it in your eyes. You've just got to believe in yourself. Listen to what you just said. You don't want to be used against people you love. That doesn't sound like a monster to me."

"Thanks sensei, but you haven't seen some of the things I've seen. I might not be a monster now, but things can change. I've seen men -- good men, do things under the influence of the people who created me they never would have thought possible. I'm sure there's some trigger they've built in that'll set me off someday. I'll be like a guided cruise missle, unable to deviate from my target, and I think I know who that target is. I've seen it happen before and I've got to find a way to stop it."

Reilly's young instructor sat silent for a moment before saying anything. Finally he spoke. "I haven't seen what you've seen, but you haven't seen what I've seen either Reilly-san. I know what its like to be considered a freak. What 'science' has done to you, magic has done to me. I've faced some pretty impossible situations too and I've always come out on top because in my spirit I knew losing wasn't an option. Is losing an option for you?"

It was Reilly's turn to mutely consider the next words he would utter.

"Sensei-Ranma, what would you have done if you hadn't been able to save Akane on Phoenix Mountain? Losing is never an option I put on the table, but I know its a possibility. It's something I have to face because I've been there, at least in memory, and it almost destroyed me.

See, I've been in the exact same spot you were in with Akane, but Gwen -- Gwen Stacy --didn't survive. She died. I tried to save her and I killed her. Losing wasn't an option for me either, but I lost anyway. Only the fact that I have these powers and the responsibility to help others because of them pulled me, or rather pulled Parker through it. I -- he -- we had to keep going because other people needed us. I may not be the real Peter Parker, but quitting isn't an option until the final breath leaves this body. Losing is a possibility, but quitting isn't."

"Then you will not lose in your quest, Reilly-san," Ranma said with a voice hardly above a whisper. "The only way to truly lose is to quit."

The two men sat in silence for what seemed hours. Finally Ranma broke the quietness, rising to his feet and offering his hand to Reilly. "Don't dwell on it too much Benjamin-san. Too much attention often hides the forest among the trees. We will find your spirit."

(EoC5r2)  



	6. End of a Dream

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 6: End of a Dream**

"Ranma. I need to talk with you," Soun Tendo summoned his future son-in-law.

"What do you need Tendo-sama? Ranma answered.

"The matter with Hibiki. He's back and I want it dealt with now. I can't believe you've let it go on this long."

"I'VE let it go on? I already told you, I promised I wouldn't tell. I've laid down some pretty thick hints, but the hints usually get me a mallet. I really don't understand how she hasn't figured it out yet. But, you didn't even figure it out 'til last week."

"Well, I've figured it out now and I won't allow it to continue."

"Then you tell her. You didn't promise."

"It is not my place now. You are her fiance' and you should be defending her honor now. If I had known earlier I could have done something as her father."

Soun Tendo shook his head and wondered how he had missed the obvious for two years.

"Find a way. I don't want him in her bed another night and you shouldn't either," the patriarch of the Tendo Ryu of Anything Goes Martial Arts finished emphatically.

Even without his demon-head, Ranma could see Soun was very serious about the matter.

"Hai," the young man said as he turned from Akane's father and began to ponder how to accomplish his task without breaking his word.

§☼§☼§

Ryoga's roundhouse kick passed harmlessly over Ben Reilly's head.

"Geez, this guy is psycho," the American thought as he parried and dodged the rain of blows and kicks coming his way.

"Because of YOU, I will never be able to see my fair Akane again," Ryoga gritted as he vainly sought to connect with Reilly's dodging form. "Because of you, I will never be able to be near her again. Not as Ryoga, not as P-chan, not at ALL!"

Reilly dodged a particularly vicious punch. Ryoga's fist carried through the space the westerner's head occupied a split second before and buried itself in the concrete block wall behind the battling pair.

"Man, if he ever connects, it could hurt," Reilly mused idly. His heart wasn't really in the fight, but he let it continue because it allowed him to practice a technique he'd recently discovered in his training with the Anything Goes Dojo instructors. Ryoga provided an opportunity to work on his perception of ki signatures apart from his spider-sense.

Since joining the martial arts school headed by Soun Tendo, Ben Reilly had begun to learn how to "fine tune" his spider sense in the protected world of the dojo. It was a skill that grew as he struggled to sort out the waves of ki deception his instructors used daily to circumvent his almost precognizant sense of danger. An unanticipated product of the methods used in his discipline was a growing ability to tell the difference between feints and real attacks. He was turning his spider-sense up and down at will, while filling in the gaps with a growing ability to detect ki without his radiation imparted prescience.

While the westerner wove his delicate web of evasion around his husky attacker, he was slowly wearing Hibiki down. The blows were coming slower, with less power, but with no less venom.

"Ryoga-san! I'm sorry," Reilly tried to apologize between blows. "I didn't know about your curse. Nobody here told me. It was an accident, man!"

"It doesn't matter!" Ryoga growled. "You have destroyed my flower of happiness. My haven of hope! I will never rest until you suffer."

"Well, if you feel that way about it," Reilly drawled, "I guess it's time to end this!" The westerner stopped stock still, his back to the koi pond and the Tendo residence. Ryoga faced him, his visage almost scarlet with rage and exertion. Reilly's instructors, Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome watched from the deck of the house overlooking the koi pond and garden.

"Take your best shot, Ryoga. I won't move from this spot," Reilly said, setting his feet in the grass bordering the pond. Tendo and Saotome gawked at Reilly's words for only an instant.

"Overconfident fool," Soun hissed.

"Take...my...best...shot," Ryoga huffed between words. "My...best...shot," a dark glint filled his eyes. The sky seemed to tangibly darken over the winded youth and Reilly suddenly realized that giving this opponent a free shot probably wasn't the brightest move he'd ever made.

Ryoga took a step back and spun, coming around to face Reilly and the koi pond in a refreshed fighting stance. During the first part of their fight Ryoga had revealed no concentrated ki capabilities, but now spiritual and mental energies were swiftly coalescing into an orb between his outstretched hands.

"Oh, crud," Reilly thought as his newly honed sense discerned the magnitude of the blast about to be launched in his direction. And he'd brashly given a free shot. He couldn't move without dishonoring himself in the eyes of his instructors.

"Shi Shi ... "

§☼§☼§

Though Reilly had met Ryoga on several occasions since his arrival at the Tendo dojo, those meetings were usually in passing. He was briefly introduced, but never really got to know the martial artist who sporadically visited the Tendos.

The day before turned out different.

When Ben Reilly walked out the front entrance of Furinkan High that afternoon he found Ranma and Akane talking to the robust young man on the steps.

"I've been in China except for the last two weeks," the newcomer was saying as Reilly joined the group.

"You didn't happen to go to Jusenkyo, did you?" Ranma asked.

"I tried, but I couldn't find it. I wanted to bring back some of that Nanniichuan water for you Ranma," Ryoga said.

"Oh, you'd do that for Ranma?" Akane exclaimed. "That's so thoughtful. Isn't it Ranma?" The smirk on Ryoga's face grew slightly as his ploy scored points with Akane.

"You bet," the pigtailed youth replied. His tone didn't convince Reilly that Ranma really believed Ryoga. "That would have been great, if you had been able to find it that is. Uh, thanks for thinking of me anyway, P-ch..., Ryoga."

"Akane-san, Ranma-san, Ryoga-san," Reilly greeted them.

"Oi, Rielly-san," the pair greeted their student. Ryoga nodded his acknowledgement.

As the foursome began their walk to the Tendo home, the conversation centered on Ryoga's latest excursion. He had souvenirs tucked in his backpack for Akane and Akari and a tale of his adventure as haphazard as his sense of direction.

Presently, Ryoga's tale expended, the talk turned to the progress Reilly was making in the art.

"Yeah, Reilly-san is Anything Goes' star pupil," Ranma said. "He learns moves almost as quick as I do and he's probably stronger than you are Ryoga. And quick, I've seen him almost keep up with Happosai."

Ranma had seen Reilly match block for blow with the wizened grand-master with the aid of his spider-sense. He had no idea how strong his pupil really was though. Reilly only revealed his strength as necessary in the training sessions, keeping secret how much the bite of a radioactive spider had enhanced his strength. Reilly's strength was amplified a magnitude proportional to a spider the size of a man. In a pinch, the New Yorker was capable of lifting twenty-five tons.

"Nobody's as quick as Happosai," Ryoga said as he stole a glance at the unimpressive school teacher strolling by his side. "And you don't look that strong."

"Sensei Ranma is boasting, Ryoga-san," Reilly replied. "The student does not yet approach the abilities of his instructor," he said with mock formality.

"That sounded like a challenge to me, Reilly-san. Are you going to let him get away with that?" Ranma interjected. "Sounds as though Ryoga isn't impressed with Anything Goes' star student. Honor is at stake here."

"Huh?" Both Reilly and Ryoga were caught flat-footed by the twist Ranma had given the conversation.

"Th-that's not what I meant at all," Ryoga stammered as the group came to a halt in front of a newly refurbished public fountain. Cool clear water rippled serenely down its smooth marble surfaces to collect in the pool at its base. A bench-like wall enclosed the basin, providing seating for passers-by.

"Well, it sure sounded like it, Ryoga," Akane chimed in. "You of all people should have a healthy respect for the Anything Goes School," she grinned.

"How to settle this honorably?" Ranma struck an overly dramatic thoughful pose, rubbing his chin and looking at the sky. "We could have them fight, but that wouldn't be proper for an instructor at Furinkan to take on someone so much younger ..." he mused aloud.

"Now wait a minute," Reilly got over his surprise. "I wasn't offended by what Ryoga said. There's no need for this."

"Or we could just have them arm wrestle," Ranma continued brightly, eyeing the bench-like wall surrounding the pool. "Lie down right there you two. We'll settle this right now."

"Ok, I'm game," Reilly laughed. He set his satchel down and positioned himself on the wall, right hand at the ready. "Shoot, this isn't going to be as bad as I thought there for a second," he thought. "But am I supposed to win this or just barely lose it?" An answer came unbidden to his mind.

Ryoga, on the other hand, eyed the proposed dueling ground with trepidation. So close to water. "Is Ranma setting me up? And Akane took his side. Does she know?" Worries and doubts cascaded through his mind. Slowly, carefully, he took his appointed place on the parapet of the fountain.

"Akane, why don't you set them up," Ranma said, keeping a safe distance from the pair and the water.

The girl giggled as she made sure the prone pair had sound grips with both their right hands. She checked that their left hands underneath were firmly clasped. She placed her hand on top of their clenched fists and started to count.

"One, two, three ..." She pulled her hand off theirs and stepped back. The combatants' fists moved slightly toward the pool and victory for Ryoga for a split second, before coming back to center. Exertion displayed itself in a constant quiver in the fists and forearms. Sinews bulged in the necks of the two men as they struggled to gain the advantage.

However, had Ranma and Akane be able to hear the internal dialog going on inside the heads of the contestants, they would have been surprised.

"Ranma's right," Ryoga thought. "He's strong, but I can take him."

"Now, I've got to make this look good enough to guarantee a rematch," Reilly absently mulled.

Suddenly Reilly grunted and appeared to redouble his efforts for victory. The intertwined fingers began to move inexorably toward the landward side of the wall and victory for Ranma's student.

Ryoga's eyes seemed to almost pop out of their sockets as he strove to resist Reilly's efforts. The fist moved about three inches to Reilly's advantage before coming to a stop. Slowly, the indicator of victory moved back to neutral, but didn't stop there.

Believing he had survived his opponent's best effort, Ryoga tried to press his advantage. The seconds wore into minutes as little by little the Lost Boy gained more ground on the westerner.

Ryoga lost consciousness of his situation somewhere in the midst of the battle and the apparent approach of victory. He almost had Reilly's arm bent back at a 45 degree angle, when the westerner suddenly hissed a barely audible, "You win this time," through clenched teeth. Reilly abruptly ceased all resistance. He rolled with Ryoga's unchecked inertia. The American locked his grip on Ryoga's hands, and pulled his opponent into the cool water after him.

Reilly had no idea his plan for restoring Ryoga's honor and giving himself and Ranma a modicum of pay back would go so horribly wrong.

Reilly was conscious of a stifled cry as he felt the shock of the cool water engulf him. He was prepared for that. He wasn't prepared when an almost electric tingle engulfed his hands. Ryoga's hands were suddenly hot. They began to shrink and shift in his grasp in a fashion Reilly had never felt before. Instinctively he let go and sought a solid footing on the pool bottom.

Standing, he slid his hand over his forehead to get the water out of his eyes and looked for his opponent. Where Ryoga should have been, a small mass struggled inside Ryoga's shirt as it soaked up water and began to sink beneath the surface.

A plaintive, "Bweeee!" broke the almost slow-motion passage of time. The sound nudged the shocked spider-man into action. He scooped up the shirt and its squealing occupant and deposited it on the wall of the pool. Slowly he pulled back the shirt to reveal the saddest small black piglet he had ever seen.

Stunned, Reilly looked up at Ranma and Akane. The girl had the most indescribable look of revelation on her suddenly very pale face. Ranma was standing back, watching his fiancee' as though to assess the wisdom of what action, if any, to take.

Akane began to sputter. "P, P, P-chan. Ryoga." Her knees suddenly buckled and she sat in a dazed heap. Her voice trailed away to silence. Only her lips moved, soundlessly repeating the two names.

As Reilly watched, a change came over the stunned girl. Her fists began to clench spasmodically. The color returned to her face and raced swiftly to an almost scarlet blush. The fire that sprang to life in her eyes would have incinerated the sun. And those eyes had an all too obvious tunnel vision focus on the black piglet sobbing on the fountain wall.

"You, you..., you... PIG! You... SWINE! YOU PERVERT!" She was on her feet, stalking toward the piglet by the pool. A massive mallet seemed to appear in her hands out of nowhere.

The piglet took one look at his approaching doom, turned with an especially forlorn squeal and rocketed into the foliage that bordered the fountain park.

"That's right! Run you filthy pervert. Run if you know what's good for you! I'll turn you into bacon myself if I ever see you again," Akane bellowed as she followed the piglet's path to the shrubbery.

She stood, staring into the greenery, her aura seething. Reilly didn't need a spider-sense to know this was not a good time to approach the young woman. He glanced toward Ranma, who motioned for him to get Ryoga's clothes out of the fountain pool.

As he plopped the sodden clothing on the bench-like wall, the noise seemed to bring Akane back to the present. Abruptly she spun and faced Ranma, her ki still glowing brightly.

"How long have you known?" She spat the words at her fiance'.

"Since the first night," Ranma said quietly. "Don't you remember how upset I was when you took him to bed with you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, Akane, but I'd promised I wouldn't tell before I knew you were going to make him your pet. I dropped all kinds of hints, but I couldn't come out and say it. Besides, did you ever listen to me about P-chan?"

The girl was silent. The glow of her aura began to fade as she suddenly made the connection of all the hints Ranma had indeed dropped over their time together. "No. I didn't listen," she sighed. Then a puzzled look crept into her still angry eyes. "Why'd you promise to keep his secret, Ranma?"

"Because I'm kinda responsible for him having his curse."

"Wha...?"

"Remember when he first showed up two years ago, wanting to fight me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he followed Pop and me to China after we couldn't get together for our dual. Somehow he got to Jusenkyo right after me and Pop and I accidently knocked him off a cliff and into the Spring of the Drown Piglet. I didn't even see him when I did it. I was chasing Pop around hopping mad. Then to top it all off, Pop nearly had him cooked by the Jusenkyo Guide. He really did have a beef with the Saotome's, so I promised when I figured out we were kinda responsible."

"Ahem." A soaking Reilly got their attention. "You know, I really want to hear the rest of this story, but could we head for the dojo so I can get into something dry."

"Uh, yeah," Ranma suddenly remembered he was supposed to spar with the westerner and Akane was conducting a beginning kata's class that afternoon. "We'd better hurry. Have you got Ryoga's things?"

"Yeah, I've got the wet stuff and his backpack," Reilly said as they headed off double-time.

"Ranma, can't we just leave it," Akane asked. "I really don't want him coming to the house again."

"I know what he did was wrong, but he's been a friend too," Ranma replied. "I'd still be a girl, except for what Ryoga did at Treasure Mountain. Besides, Akane, he did what he did because he loves you."

"He what!"

"Yep, ever since you gave him that kiss on his little piggy snout."

§☼§☼§

"...Hoko...urnk... "

Twin blasts of cold water hit Ryoga just as he was about to unleash the power of the Shishi Hokodan upon the westerner. A dazed Ben Reilly turned to see Soun Tendo on one side, Genma Saotome on the other, empty pails in their hands.

The ki blast that would have pulverized Ben Reilly, the koi pond and a large portion of the Tendo home instead dug a shallow trench between Reilly's legs to the edge of the pond.

"Rielly-san, that rivals some of my own stupidity," Genma said as he stepped up and slapped the young man on the back with a grin.

Soun bent down and snagged the dazed piglet at his feet. Holding the pitiful excuse for a pork chop at eye level, he spoke slowly as he walked to the front door.

"Only because my future son-in-law requested it have I allowed you to return here for your things, and now you dishonor his friendship by attacking a guest in my house? Young man, you dishonored my daughter, sharing her bed and her intimate moments by deception. As her father this is unforgivable. Were you not counted a friend by Ranma, I might turn you into something sweet and sour. As it is, you will find your things at the public bath house."

"For my part, do not darken my door again. Ranma said to tell you that you should count the blessing you have in Akari."

Soun Tendo set the pig known as Ryoga Hibiki on his front steps and closed the door with a snap.

(EoC06r3)  



	7. Interrogation and Advise

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion **

**Chapter 7:  
Interrogation and Advice**

Little by little, Ben Reilly learned more and more about the events of the Tendo and Saotome households during the previous two years. Reilly had trouble believing some of the tales the Tendo's told around the dinner table.

As he neared the one year anniversary of his enrollment at the Anything Goes dojo, dining at least once a week with the Tendos became a regular occurrence. On the evenings when he was invited to stay for the evening meal, a bath was also part of the deal. No one wants to sit down to dinner with a ripe martial artist or a bunch of them, so Soun extended the invitation to use the family facilities on those evenings.

During those times Rielly cultivated a habit of picking Ranma's brain about martial arts moves, techniques and history with the occasional question on Japanese culture thrown in.

He picked up quite a bit about Shiatsu pressure points when Ranma told him the harrowing tale of the Full-body Cat Tongue one evening.

"That was scary," Ranma concluded. "It was the first time I got stuck in my girl body. It was just too painful to change back into a guy. But it wasn't as bad as when Herb doused me with water from the Pail of Preservation. That was really desperate. I was stuck as a girl for over three weeks. Yeah, that was real close... "

Curiosity got the better of the transplanted spider-man as he and Ranma lounged in the steaming water of the Tendo's furo.

"Ranma, I don't want this to sound perverted or anything, but... "

"You want to know what it's like, right?"

"Yeah. I gotta admit... "

"Well, it's not like I haven't been asked before. When the guys at school found out, there were a few of them with the scratch to ask. They were the same ones who were always badgering me about whether or not Akane and I had 'done' anything since we were 'engaged.'

"And I did kinda leave the door wide open there. But I really can't tell you anything you don't already know."

"Huh?"

"Well, I've never been a girl long enough to have, uh, you know, any 'monthly' problems, so I can't tell you anything about that. I was scared during the deal with Herb. Up 'til then I'd always made sure to change back before that, you know, happened. Anyway, that was way too close. I dunno why, but I've got this feeling that if I ever stayed a girl long enough to have, uh, you know, that I'd lose what manhood I have left. That's why getting 'stuck' is really scary. I don't know if I would be able to change back ever or if I'd start thinking and acting like a real girl. It may not have any effect, but I don't want to take a chance.

"And the thought of doing anything 'romantic' with a guy just grosses me out. I don't want to think about it and neither should you."

"So you don't suddenly go all feminine when you change, huh?"

"Nope. Once when I was trying to get a secret scroll Happosai hid, I had to go naked through a bunch of ladies at a hot spring. I was so embarrassed. I had to stop and close my eyes. And there was a time I hit my head on a rock when I fell into the koi pond and I started acting more girly. I don't really remember that, but the Tendo's have told me about it. That was scary too.

"The body changes, but the person inside doesn't. It's a great disguise if someone doesn't know about it and I've noticed something else about changing back and forth. It seems to help me heal up faster after a fight than I do when I don't change back and forth."

"So this 'curse' does have some good sides?" Reilly said.

Inwardly, he noted Ranma's observation about the body changing, while the real 'person' on the inside remaining unchanged. It lined up with what he'd been reading in the Bible about the nature of the spirit. "The body's just an 'Earth suit' so we have authority here," he thought.

"Not many," Ranma responded to Reilly's question. " I'm going to get rid of it as soon as I can.

"But, it's given me a different outlook on being a woman. Guys can be such dogs. No matter how 'honorable' we may act to a girl, we're always going to scope them out," Ranma laughed. "I noticed pretty early on that a guy may look a girl in the eyes at first, but sometime or other they're going to check out her boobs and the rest of the package. You just have to watch the eyes. Sooner or later they're gonna drop to check out the rack. Heck, usually guys check out the boobs before they ever look at a girl's eyes," he laughed. "You can tell pretty quick if they like what you've got or not. Haven't had many turn up their noses here," Ranma said with a hint of pride.

"Yeah, and I've noticed you aren't really shy about it. You flash 'em around as necessary," Reilly chuckled.

"'As necessary' is right! You don't see me flauntin' 'em to any old guy. I really would be a pervert if I was doing that. Sometimes they get out because I forget I've changed, or even don't know I've changed. That seems to happen a lot in fights. Happi should be proud. He's just about the only one I have to use 'em against on purpose. They worked on Herb damn well, too," Ranma finished in a mutter.

"To tell you the truth, Ben," Ranma dropped his voice to a whisper, "Women are still a mystery to me, especially Akane. I just sort of freeze up around her. All I can think to do is to insult her about her looks and being a tomboy. I didn't like being forced into an engagement I didn't know anything about when I first got here, and we didn't get off to a real good start after she found out I was a guy. But now I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't around. Phoenix Mountain forced me to open my eyes about how I really feel. I know I love her, but I've never been able to tell her that out loud."

"Whoa. I thought you two almost got married about a year ago. You've never told her you love her?"

"Nope. That was what you American's might call a 'shotgun' wedding and it wasn't the first time our parents tried something like that. I don't know if Akane really wanted to or not. I think Tendo-san twisted her arm and then after all that it went to Hell and Happosai drank the Nannichuan water the Jusenkyo Guide sent."

"Well, I don't know if you really understand a 'shotgun' wedding," Reilly chuckled. "Generally, the girl is already in a motherly way when you have those."

"Shoot, Soun and Pops would be jumpin' for joy if that happened, and Mom too," Ranma mused. "Besides, I don't really know if Akane loves me too. Sometimes I get a hint, but she's mad at me the rest of the time. And I don't want her to marry me out of duty."

"Ranma, I think you're in danger of seppuku here," Reilly said flatly.

"Wha...! What do you mean?"

"Your mother wants her son to be a 'man among men.' right? And if you aren't, you're supposed to commit suicide for dishonoring your promise, right? Or at least that's the way I understand it."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm no ladies' man. My schedule just hasn't allowed it, but I've had a few relationships that were good while they lasted. What I've noticed is that the women want their men to take the lead in the relationship. Really, God designed men to be the initiator and the ladies to be the receivers. They're not supposed to have to initiate things.

"Ranma, you need to make up your mind and take charge of your relationship with Akane. You just told me you love her. Man, you've got to tell her that and not let what other people arranged or what's been said and done in the past control the way you act toward her today. You say you don't know if she loves you, well what do you expect? You're sending her mixed messages, if you cut her down with one breath and save her life with another.

"You're not being a man in this matter. You're letting other people make your decision for you whether you know it or not.

"I'll bet if you cut out the insults, and start treating her the way you think you ought to treat the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with, it won't be very long before you know exactly how she feels.

"And..., I really don't see how you can call Akane 'uncute.' She's one of the prettiest girls I've seen in Japan. She's a real catch. And if the stories I've heard are any indicator, there was a bunch of guys at Furinkan almost dying to get a date with her. I don't think a girl as 'uncute' as you describe Akane sometimes would literally have to beat the boys off with a stick.

"Besides she's a pretty descent martial artist in her own right, so the two of you would be the logical ones to take over the dojo."

"Ok, you two, dinner's almost ready," Kasumi called from the other side of the door. "Besides, if you stay in there much longer you'll be so shriveled, we won't be able to tell if it's you or a prune."

The Tendo's eldest daughter smiled as she turned away. She'd heard Reilly-san's bit of advice and was pleased. "Maybe someone without a horse in the race is just what they need," she thought as she headed back for the kitchen.

Ranma was strangely quiet at dinner that night. He kept looking at Akane. His attention was definitely not on his food. Finally, it got the better of Kasumi.

"Ranma, are you Ok tonight? You haven't said two words and you're just picking at your food," she said.

"Huh? No, I'm Ok. I was just thinking about something Rielly-san said."

"Really?" Nabiki drew the word out a couple of extra syllables. "And just what did you say to him, Reilly-san. Thoughtfulness is such a rarity for Ranma."

"I'm sorry Nabiki-san, if I tell you, Ranma will have to kill me," Reilly deadpanned. Relief flashed across Ranma's face.

And for the rest of the meal, no matter how the rest tried and widdled away at the pair, Akane included, the duo kept a tight lock on their secret.

But Reilly was worried. "What did Kasumi hear? And how much would she reveal if she heard too much?" he thought.

After dinner, as Reilly was gathering his things he noticed Kasumi bundling up too.

"Are you going out this late Kasumi-san?" he asked.

"I'm just going to return a book to the library. I forgot it was due today."

"Then I'll walk you there and back. A young woman shouldn't be on the streets alone this time of night."

"Don't be ridiculous, Reilly-san. It's not that late. That is unneccessary."

"But I insist. Better safe than sorry."

"Well, Ok then. Let's go." She picked up the book from the entryway table and headed for the door.

"Kasumi-san?" Reilly began as the pair went out of ear-shot of the house. He 'dialed' up his spider-sense and tried to detect anyone nearby with his steadily improving ki perception. He didn't want anyone to overhear what he was going to say, especially Happosai.

"Yes, Reilly-san?"

Reilly was a little surprised she chose to address him with a slightly less formal title.

"I need to know what you overheard at the furo door."

She smiled slyly. "What makes you think I overheard anything?"

"The fact you started the interrogation and took part in the badgering for the rest of the meal."

"Oh!" The young lady put her hand to her mouth and paused. "I didn't realize... "

"That's what I was afraid of," Reilly continued. "Kasumi-san, I don't know how much you heard, and I can't tell you what I said, but you've got to act like you don't know anything either. If what I said to him gets out, my butt's going to be in a sling. I'm taking a big chance here, just talking to you." Reilly swiftly scanned the surrounding area but didn't pick up on any threats.

"Don't worry, Benjamin-san. I won't tell, especially Auntie Nodoka. Besides, I liked what I heard and I liked that he's thinking about it too. I think it may be just the thing he needed."

"Cripes," Reilly thought, "she really did hear what I told him."

"Thanks Kasumi-san, but we need to let things take their natural course. I gave him some advise, but I don't believe in manipulating people into doing things. It's just my opinion, but I think it's all the pushing that's kept them apart so long. Nobody likes to be pushed into anything, even if it's a good thing. That's why both of them have put the brakes on. Everybody needs to leave them alone. Then maybe they'll take the brakes off themselves."

"Maybe you're right, Benjamin-san. I really hope so," Kasumi said as they reached the library. A quick trip inside put the pair on their return trip to the dojo.

As they walked home, Reilly began to fidget in the silence, picking at his fingernails and looking around.

Finally he broke the silence. "Uh, Kasumi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to take some of my own advise here. I was wondering, would you like to go out to dinner with me some night?

"Why Benjamin-san, are you asking me for a date?"

"Uh, yeah."

A smile crept onto Kasumi's face as they walked. "Benjamin-san, I'd be happy to go to dinner with you. I'd like that very much."

"Great! What kind of food do you like?"

"Well, I've always wanted to try Mexican..."

"I know just the place. Posada del Sol in Setagaya Ward. Would next Saturday be good for you?"

"I think that will be fine, Benjamin-san."

And suddenly Ben Reilly had no trouble at all with small talk on the way home.

(EoC07r2)  



	8. Sorting Out Affairs

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion **

**Chapter 8:  
Sorting Out Affairs**

An unexpected visitor tapped at the window of Reilly's last class the following day. As the American was gathering his books and getting ready to leave, Ranma pecked on the glass behind the chemistry instructor.

A puzzled Reilly opened the window and let his young instructor in.

"Why'd you come up this way?" Reilly asked as Ranma hopped inside. "Why not take the stairs?"

"Didn't want to run into anyone," Ranma replied tersely. "I've been thinking about what you said about me and Akane."

"That's pretty obvious. You were definitely not yourself at dinner last night. I didn't mean to mess you up like that, but it sure looks like I hit a nerve.

"So what have you decided?"

The normally brash young man fidgeted. His eyes roamed the floor between Reilly and himself.

"You're right," he finally admitted. "But what do I do about it? How do I change it? I don't know how else to act around her."

Reilly laughed. "Well, for starters, just ask her out on a date! A real, honest to goodness date. Just the two of you together. Just to spend time with her. If she was willing to marry you, I'll bet she'll say yes. Now you may have to throw water on her if she faints when you ask her, because I think you've pretty well got her convinced you're too scared to ask her out."

"Scared? Who's scared," Ranma bristled.

"Did I stutter? My Japanese may not be that great, but you heard what I said -- scared. Let me let you in on a secret Ranma, Akane likes you -- a lot. I picked up on that the first night I had dinner at the dojo, before I knew a thing about what's happened between you two.

"You're making this way more complicated than it has to be. Just don't insult her. You don't have to flatter her, but give yourself a chance to really get to know her. And give her a chance to really know you, not the martial artist who will take on a godling, you the guy who gets tongue-tied around girls, especially one girl."

Reilly dropped his voice and leaned toward the younger man, "Besides, if what you told me the other night is true -- how you feel about her -- you're going to be miserable until you screw up your courage and ask her out. It doesn't have to be much. Go out for ice cream. Go to the zoo. Make like a tourist. It doesn't have to be some fancy place.

"As a matter of fact, I'm taking Kasumi out to dinner next Saturday, why don't we make it a double date. I don't think she'd mind."

Ranma seemed to brighten at the thought of a foursome. Reilly could see young man's mind working on the possibilities. But the brightness faded almost as quickly as it appeared.

"Thanks for the offer Reilly-san, but I don't think it would be a good idea. I need to tell Akane some stuff and I think I'd never get up the courage to say two words to Akane if you and Kasumi were with us."

Reilly smiled. There was more working between Ranma's ears than he let on most of the time.

"Now remember Ranma, you don't have to do this all at once. You two didn't get to where you are now in one day. Don't expect to change the course of your relationship in one heaven-sent date. You learn martial arts moves pretty quick, but this may be something you don't want to rush through.

"Take the lead, but take it slow. Like I said, it doesn't have to be anything big and fancy. Keep it simple and talk if she feels like talking. That may be tough for the two of you at first. You haven't had a lot of practice outside of yelling at each other," Reilly chuckled.

"And by the way, here's a little tidbit I learned about dating. If you don't have anything to say -- be quiet. You don't have to make up small talk. If you feel like you've got to fill the silence, you're going stick your foot in your mouth sooner or later.

"Now scoot. You're going to have to be quick if you want to walk her home from school," Reilly finished, slapping his young friend on the back and pointing toward the door.

Ranma was on the run with a quick nod.

He found Akane standing on the front steps of the school.

"Where've you been? she asked a little crossly as he came bounding out the front entrance.

A light sprang up in Ranma's heart in spite of her obvious peevishness. "She waited for me! Maybe she does like me," he thought.

"I was talking with Reilly-san."

"You're not going to be all moody like you were last night at dinner are you?" Akane asked, eyeing him suspiciously as they headed for the school gate.

"Nope," Ranma replied brightly. "Hey, do you mind if we don't go straight home? Let's go down through the market today, Ok?"

"Huh? Have you got to get something?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've got to get something. Here, I'll carry your bookbag," he said holding out his hand.

"Ranma, are you Ok?" a dumbfounded Akana asked as she hesitantly handed over her bag.

"I'm fine, and hope to get better," came his mysterious reply.

On the way to the local shopping area, Ranma was strangely quiet. He answered Akane's questions when she spoke and never once carped on what she had to say. He didn't have any snidely cuts about her looks, or lack thereof; her intelligence or her tomboyish athleticism. He spoke when he was spoken to and was civil with his replies. It was really creeping Akane out by the time they reached the market place.

"I thought you said you weren't going to be all moody," she finally tried to pidgeonhole him.

"I'm not. Whatda you mean, Tombo... Akane?

"There! That's what I'm talking about. That's the first time you've come close to calling me a name all the way here. What's the matter with you?" Akane rounded on Ranma.

"Why? Does it bother you if I'm not cutting you down?" A sly grin crept across his face. He was enjoying changing the rules of the game they'd played so long.

"No. It doesn't bother me that you're not insulting me, but it's not natural. It like I'm walking with a stranger."

"Akane. Do you think its right for a guy to be cutting his fiancee' down all the time?"

"Fiancee'? What's that got to do with it? It never stopped you before."

"Well, don't get your panties in a wad. I've just had a change of mind is all. Wait here a minute." Ranma ran over to a nearby booth as Akane stood amazed.

"A change of mind? What's he talking about? This is so weird," she thought. She couldn't see what Ranma was doing at the booth.

Presently he came back, holding one hand behind his back.

"Come on over here, Akane," Ranma said, motioning with his free hand to a bench just off the sidewalk.

As the pair crossed the road, Ranma was sweating bullets inside. He was so distracted by what he was about to say to Akane he never saw the approaching bicycle.

But Shampoo saw them and didn't like what she saw one bit. "What Airen doing with flower behind back and talking stupid Akane?" was all she could think. The noodle delivery was forgotten in a flash as the Amazon champion aimed her front wheel for the middle of Ranma's back.

Akane was turning to take a seat on the bench when she saw the bicycle bearing down on them. She instinctively reached out to pull Ranma out of the way, grabbing the arm he was holding behind his back. Her tug pulled him out of the way and brought the flower he was holding into view as one of the most astounding things Akane had ever seen happened.

As the madly peddling Shampoo bore down on them, the bicycle she was riding seemed to levitate, leaving the pavement and passing just over the still oblivious Ranma's head. Following a gentle arc it disappeared into the foliage of the trees overhead as Shampoo's "Nihao" turned from greeting to terrified squeal.

The leaves were too thick for Akane to pick out what was going on high in the branches, as Shampoo's shriek was cut abruptly short. The limbs of the tree above her seemed to jerk unnaturally for a moment or two, before settling back to their natural state.

"Did you see that?" the disbelieving Tendo daughter said, her eyes finally returning to Ranma, standing in front of her, flower in hand.

"See what?" Ranma asked as Akane's legs gave out and she sat with a thump on the waiting bench.

"Sh-Shampoo. Flying... A Flower," Akane stammered.

"Shampoo! Where?" A suddenly very nervous Ranma whirled, searching his surroundings. He didn't see anything that indicated his self-appointed Chinese fiancee' was anywhere nearby. But the mention of her name took the wind out of his sails concerning sorting out his affairs with Akane.

Abruptly he realized Akane was staring at the flower he held. It snapped his mind back to where he was going before Akane grabbed him and spun him around -- before the mention of Shampoo.

"Th-this is for you, Akane," he stuttered, the calm confidence he'd displayed earlier, now riddled with cracks. "Wi-will y-you g-go on a d-d-date with me?"

In the tree above, Ben Reilly had to redouble his grip on Shampoo as the words drifted past their ears. A gob of webbing stifled the sorrowful shrill that tried to escape her lips.

Below, Akane regained her wits. Taking the flower from his hand, she stood, saying "Come on. Let's go home." Smiling, she grabbed Ranma by the hand and took off, leading the nervous boy down the street in the direction of the dojo. Only once did she turn to look up at the unnatural agitation shaking the branches above the bench where she had been sitting.

It was only after they had turned the corner out of the market place that Akane gave Ranma the answer to his question.

"I'd like that Ranma. Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Inwardly she laughed. It didn't take much to put two and two together. "I don't know what you said to him Reilly-san, but it sure must have been a kick in the pants to get him to do this."

(EoC08r2)  



	9. Of Fates, Dates and Shadows

**A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion **

**Chapter 9:  
Of Fates, Dates and Shadows**

As Akane and Ranma turned the corner out of the marketplace, Ben Reilly was trying to figure out what to do with the wildcat he'd caught.

He hadn't meant to get involved in the drama transpiring below him, but when the Spidey stand-in saw Shampoo spot the couple and suddenly take a bead on Ranma, impulse took over rather than a recitation of the Star Trek prime directive.

Without thinking about the consequences, Reilly pointed his web-shooter at the approaching bicycle and tapped the release lever in his palm. He pulled hard to get Shampoo and her mechanical steed over Ranma's head. The web-line wrapped around a couple of lower branches turning Shampoo, bicycle and noodles head over heels and into Reilly's waiting grasp. Second and third shots of webbing silenced the thoroughly surprised Amazon warrior while saving the bike and noodles.

Despite saving her cargo, Reilly found his solution for preventing an attack from the girl, was one he quickly regreted. He simply bear hugged the Chinese Amazon to pin her arms. But he was holding her upside down from behind. This put her behind in his face and her head within striking distance of his own crotch, a position every man wants to avoid while bear hugging a violently angry woman.

He almost paid the penalty for his rash decision when Ranma's words wafted through the leaves. Though Shampoo had quieted down when she realized she couldn't overcome the strength of her assailant, she went absolutely ballistic at the sound of those words addressed to anyone but herself. She was determined to break free from the grip imprisoning her and a head butt to the groin seemed a fair solution to her.

A lesser man might have succumbed, or someone without a precognizant sense of danger. Reilly twitched his hips to the side at the last moment and Shampoo solved his problem. She caught the back of her head on his hip bone and knocked herself silly, while giving the westerner a severe bruise.

"That's going to smart for days," Reilly groaned to himself as he quickly flipped the addled Amazon over and webbed her up more thoroughly. He popped a stinger dart out of a web-shooter and administered a light dose. Shampoo was dozing within seconds.

§☼§☼§

"You too too loyal customer, Mr. Miyagi," Shampoo said to the balding and diminutive man at the door. She always liked delivering to the retired gentleman's home. He tipped so well. Apparently a habit he'd picked up in America. She realized she wasn't dreaming as her customer pressed several 100 yen notes into her palm.

"Are you all right, Miss Shampoo," Miyagi asked when the girl suddenly jerked at his touch.

"Ah, am fine," she said while looking around quickly. She spied her bike resting at the front gate to Miyagi's house. "You enjoy noodles. Still hot, yes?"

Miyagi cracked the lid to the carton. The aroma of beef ramen enveloped the front steps to his home. "Steaming as usual, Miss Shampoo."

"Maybe other was dream," Shampoo mused as she walked back to her bike at the gate.

Back in his kitchen, Miyagi was too busy working on his evening meal to pay attention to the low wail coming from the street in front of his house.

"No Airen, No," Shampoo sobbed as she looked at the wisp of webbing dangling from her handlebars. She had to get back to the Neko Hanten. Grandmother would know what to do.

§☼§☼§

"I'd like that Ranma. Yes, I'll go on a date with you."

Akane's words reverberated in Ranma's ears as he stumbled down the street toward home. She'd said 'Yes.'

Her answer sobered him up too as she led him along by the hand.

"Akane?" Ranma slowed her pace, bring the couple to a stroll.

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Sorry about losing it back there. When you mentioned Shampoo, it sort of freaked me out and..."

"And?"

"And we need to talk. Now." The determination in Ranma's voice didn't escape Akane's notice.

"Could this be it? Is he going to finally let down his guard? What did you say to him Reilly-san?" she thought.

"Akane, I want to tell you I'm sorry for every mean thing I've ever said to you, except when it helped you remember me.

"I...I...really don't know where to begin. Whew! This is tougher than I thought it was going to be.

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't get off to a real good start, with this fiancee' thing and all. I know I didn't want anything to do with getting married to anyone when I got here and I don't think you were to keen on the idea either, right?"

"Right."

"Well, anyway, I've been talking to Reilly-san and he's kinda helped me see things a different way, and, uh, I want to ... I want, uh, that is ... I want to start over if we can. Um, you and me, as a couple, I mean."

The girl at his side stopped in her tracks, but she didn't let go of his hand. A strange sadness seemed to creep into her eyes as he watched.

"Ranma?" Akane said quietly. She cut her eyes away from him as she said his name.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't about honor is it?"

"Yep. It is about honor, Akane," Ranma replied.

The girl's heart dropped. "I don't want him to go through with that stupid agreement, because of family honor," she thought.

"Well, it's more about me being a man," Ranma continued. "See, Reilly-san told me I wasn't being a man toward you. He said I was letting what other people did in the past or what they wanted for 'family honor' confuse me about what really matters. And what really matters is how I feel about you ... and how you feel about me--not what 'honor,' or at least what the old-fashioned idea of 'honor' dictates. It ... it's more about being true to myself." The boy cut his own eyes away. "And being honorable toward you," he finished weakly.

Akane's heart skipped a beat with realization of Ranma's new definition of "honor."

"Phoenix Mountain made some things real clear to me," Ranma continued. "It showed me that you can't take anything or anyone for granted. I don't know what I'd do without you around, Akane."

The girl's eyes widened, though she still wasn't looking into his face.

"So I ... I want to find out how I really feel about you," he stammered. "I want to get to know you -- really -- and I ... I can't do that if I'm being a jerk and cuttin' you down all the time. Heck, it's no wonder you are always mad at me with some of the things I said.

"I didn't mean it half the time anyway. I mean, I wont lie to you, you really cheesed me off sometimes and I meant to hurt you. I'm sorry for those times and I don't want it to happen again. At first it was just teasing, but later ... well later it was a habit -- a bad habit. And I'm working on breaking it."

Still not daring to look into his face, Akane nodded. Silently, she started walking, once again dragging the boy by the hand.

"Ranma, you don't know what this means to me," Akane whispered as the couple walked along. They neared the canal where Akane worked out her feelings about Dr. Tofu so long ago. She stopped and finally looked at him. Tears glistened in her eyes, but a smile curved her lips. She turned to look at the canal. Then she looked back at the boy in her hand. Together the pair turned for the water's edge, leaping lightly down the concrete retaining wall to stand on the grassy bank below. At the water's edge, Akane pulled Ranma into a tight embrace..

"Ranma, I'm sorry too," Akane said with her face buried in his chest, her voice still barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry it was easier to get mad at you than try to figure out what you were trying to do some of those times.

"I'm glad you had that talk with Reilly-san and I want to get to know you better too."

Ranma remembered another time Akane hugged him like this. He hadn't known how to respond to the hug she gave him when he returned from Horai Mountain, healed of the Pail of Preservation, but this time his arms encircled her and pulled her close. And instead of looking up, he bowed his head and took a deep breath of the fragrance of her hair.

"Reilly-san was right," the suddenly very content youth mused, "it's like a weight off my heart."

§☼§☼§

With the changing of the school year, Ben Reilly faced a new set of challenges at Furinkan High. The American found himself more and more having to stand up for his students in the face of Principal Kuno's outlandish edicts. His actions endeared him to the student body, but put him on the short list for the dirt jobs the instructors with more seniority didn't want to be bothered with.

He was constantly engaged to chaperone school activities and go on field excursions with classes, sometimes not even remotely related to chemistry.

His new duties cut into his early evening training time with the Tendo's, forcing him to take the later classes and sometimes miss altogether. When those misses occurred, a web-swing around Tokyo tended to clear his head and relax him better than anything else.

While on one of those late night rounds for relaxation, the transplanted spider-man returned to the first place he'd set foot in Japan.

The shipyards of Tokyo were like shipyards all around the world in one respect. The tramps and riff raff of the world passed through it at one time or another. In Tokyo's case, they passed under the nose of some of the most advanced freight handling technology invented by man.

Reilly remembered the night he'd stepped off the gangway of the Hibori-maru, the independent freighter he'd worked aboard for six months, onto the shores of the island nation.

It had been a blustery late summer night, storms moving through the area, buffeting the monstrous ships in their moorings. But rainy weather was no deterent to dirty deeds, done dirt cheap and Reilly's first encounter on Japanese soil was less than a warm welcome.

Having no official existence, all Reilly's papers were forged, so he felt no need to process through immigration and customs like a tourist or even a sailor on shore leave. He simply gathered his bags, walked off the ship and disappeared into the seamy underside of Tokyo.

His spider-sense was giving off a low buzz when he walked through the door of the bar only a couple of streets away from the shipyards, but the westerner felt he looked scruffy enough to bluff his way through, and if it came down to it, he figured he could handle whatever trouble crawled out of the dark.

A few questions to the barkeep, a few notes of currency passed and Ben Reilly felt he had enough information to find lodging for the night and get the necessary additional papers he would need to avoid detection by the authorities. Maybe he flashed a little too much currency, but the would-be muggers who followed him into the dark wet streets never found their prey. The young westerner seemed to disappear into thin air as he strolled out of the glare of a street light and into the alleyway he'd been directed to.

The barkeep who'd given Reilly the bum steer wasn't as fortunate. When he finished his shift two hours later, he never saw what hit him. When he regained consciousness the next morning however, he was stuck to one of the highest cranes in the shipyard in the middle of a lashing rainstorm.

"Wonder whatever happened to that guy," Reilly muttered as he swung through the seemingly haphazard forest of cranes and catwalks employed to load and offload the commerce of the world in the planet's largest city.

On a whim, Reilly decided to swing by the site of his first night in Tokyo. To his utter amazement, a man walked out of the bar and turned toward the ambush alleyway just as the spider-man clone settled into the shadows of the rooftop on an adjacent building.

As if on cue, a band of ruffians exited the bar as the first man passed into the light of the streetlight and made his turn into the alley.

"Yogi was right," Reilly breathed. "It's deja vu all over again."

A quick leap over the street, and a couple of bounds over the rooftops gave Reilly an unobstructed view of the dead-end alley. But the intended victim was nowhere to be seen. "Huh. Guy must have figured it out and kept going," Reilly thought. "I'll just fix the goons and then try to find him."

The next morning five would-be muggers found themselves hanging onto one of the highest cranes in the shipyard as the sticky webbing that bound them dissolved.

Reilly never did find the beneficiary of his night's work, but the transplanted spider-man did experience a sensation he vaguely recalled from his pre-spider-bite memories. He felt like he was being followed, but couldn't confirm it in any way substantial.

No matter how much he turned up his spider-sense, he detected no danger and try as he might, there was no identifiable ki signature to be found. It was just that 'hinky' feeling that someone was shadowing him. And the feeling grew.

Even as he stopped several minor altercations in Shinjuku, the sense of an ever increasing presense mounted for the spider-man clone.

For the first time since coming to Japan, since beginning to care about his new 'family' as he thought of the Tendos, Saotomes and the students at Furinkan, Reilly began to worry if the ubiquitous tragedy that seemed to follow him and his 'big brother' Peter Parker, had dogged his steps to the Orient.

The feeling was so prevalent, Reilly began to take evasive actions, trying to shake the feeling or draw his follower into the open. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling until he forsook the rooftops, switched to street clothes and ducked into a subway terminal. Only after several random train swaps later did the feeling of being followed subside for Reilly. He finally made it home in time to crawl into the shower and get ready for another day at Furinkan High.

§☼§☼§

Saturday's arrival wasn't soon enough for Ben Reilly. Despite dining with the Tendos and Saotomes for more than a year, tonight's date with Kasumi would be his first real opportunity to get to know the eldest Tendo daughter better. Now 21, Kasumi had fallen into the role of matriarch of the family with the passing of Soun's wife Kimiko. During the year he'd known the Tendos, Reilly noted with surprise that no suitors turned up for the beautiful young woman. It was hard to believe.

He'd asked Nabiki about it one night, but decided he'd get his information elsewhere when the middle daughter quoted him her standard price for information.

Akane proved to be a treasure trove of information and at no charge.

"I really don't understand it either, Reilly-san," Akane said during a pause in their training session. The youngest Tendo was instructing the westerner in some more advanced katas as part of his training. As he learned the new moves and the history behind them, integrating them into his personal discipline, she always seemed to have another move and lesson to demonstrate.

"I guess she's been so busy taking care of us she hasn't had much opportunity to meet anyone, except ..."

"Except...?" Reilly prodded as he worked his way through the new set of motions Akane demonstrated for him.

"Well, we sort of assumed Kasumi would end up with Dr. Tofu. He was crazy about her and she seemed to like him too, but right after the, um, wedding fell through, he closed his practice and went on a sabbatical. Some sort of advanced studies or training mission or something."

"He's been gone more than a year? Have you heard anything from him in that time?" Reilly continued to fish for information.

"Not that I know of. I don't know if Kasumi has heard from him. She hasn't mentioned anything anyway. I don't know when or if he's coming back. It's sad. Everyone around the neighborhood really liked him too. He was a really good doctor, except when Kasumi came around," she laughed.

"Huh?"

"Well, he liked Kasumi so much, whenever she'd come to see him, or borrow a book or something, he'd just lose all sense. His glasses would fog up and he really didn't know where he was or what was going on. He was so cute like that."

"Had it bad for her, huh?"

"Yeah. He had it so bad, it was dangerous to be in his office when she came around. I've seen the whole waiting room clear out within seconds after my sister came through the door," Akane chuckled.

"No wait, you've got this part wrong," Akane moved in to show Reilly a correction to the kata he was working on. From there the conversation moved back to the art and away from Dr. Ono Tofu as Akane explained the history behind the kata and its design.

§☼§☼§

Saturday evening opened with a shocker for Ben Reilly. When he arrived to pick up Kasumi for their date, Nabiki greated him at the door, "Hiya, Tiger! You just hit the jackpot," she purred as she opened the front door.

The greeting put the young westerner on guard as he walked through the entrance in his sports coat and khaki slacks with the customary bouquet of flowers in hand. He doffed his shoes and waited.

He was scraping his jaw off the floor moments later and understanding very well the "jackpot," he'd just hit. This was Kasumi as he'd never seen her before. She was the picture of elegance in a form-fitting midnight blue Chinese style dress with a hemline at mid calf. Black flats completed the ensemble. She was one of the hottest babes Reilly had ever seen, and though he'd never met the good doctor, he now knew exactly how Dr. Tofu felt at the presense of the young woman before him.

"W-Wow! Kasumi, y-you l-look great," Reilly stumbled over his words as he took in the sight before him. Nabiki held her sides, laughing inwardly at the gaijin's obvious surprise at the transformation of her older sister from modest housekeeper to a beauty who just knocked his socks off. She almost forgot to take a picture of the couple.

"Oh my. Is it too much, Reilly-san? Nabiki found it for me."

"Oh no, no, it's great! it's...great. Wow! I had no idea...wow," Reilly floundered on. "Nabiki-san, y-you have great taste. Wow."

By this time Nabiki was leaning against a doorway convulsed with laughter. "I can't stand it! Go! Go, before you kill me!" she begged, tears running down her cheeks.

Despite their departure for the train station minutes later, Nabiki Tendo didn't get much relief that evening. The look on Ben Reilly's face kept floating across the screen of her memory and the fits of laughter would start bubbling again until her sides ached.

The trip south to Setagaya Ward was uneventful. Reilly finally got over his awe of the transformation of Kasumi and settled into building the night's conversation.

"No, you are really stunning Kasumi," Reilly said as he sat down next to her on the train.

"Reilly-san, thank you again, but now you're embarrassing me," she said. "If I had known this dress would affect you like this I don't think I would have let Nabiki talk me into it. It's not really me you know. I'm much more domestic than this."

"Domestic or not, you make it look great, and me like the luckiest guy in Tokyo" Reilly continued. "But ok, no more about my trophy date, I did ask you out to get to know you better," he chuckled.

"Do you have any plans besides taking care of your family?"

"The same as any young woman my age, I guess. I'd like to meet a nice guy, get married, have a family and make my husband happy. That's pretty stereotypical for a Japanese girl, I suppose."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it, that's for sure," Reilly responded. "And I don't think it's just girls in Japan who want those sort of things. I just wondered if you ever thought about going on to college, or maybe seeing the world someday?"

"Of course that would be nice. I was thinking of going to college to be a teacher, when Okaasan died. Since then I've sort of put that on hold to take care of running the household."

Interests and hobbies, books read and books loved filled the rest of the trip to the Posada del Sol, where Kasumi Tendo had her introduction to dining south of the border.

Reilly tried to explain the menu to her, but in the end decided to order a couple of different combination dinners so Kasumi could sample all the traditional Mexican fare, tacos, enchiladas, tamalies and such, but he made sure to get the things that were his favorites too.

"These are one step up the Mexican dining food chain," he said as he introduced her to chili rellenos, chimichangas, guacamole and carne asade. "Just eat a little of everything and decide what you like, and be sure to save some room for dessert."

A stuffed and very satisfied couple wandered out of the restaurant after finishing helpings of soppillas and fried ice cream.

"Oh, that was delicious, Ben. I ate way more than I should have," Kasumi laughed as they strolled the streets of Setagaya.

Reilly was about to ask her if she wanted to find a dance club before heading home, when the strange feeling he'd encountered the night of his trip to the shipyards began to creep in on his awareness.

He decided to carry on with his plan, but hoped Kasumi was as stuffed as he was. Reilly really didn't want to have to cut this date short on account of some mysterious feeling or danger. He'd had too many dates go awry during his life in New York and Utah. He didn't want it happening here and he didn't want Kasumi in danger.

"Kasumi, have you ever taken the Tokyo nighttime tour on the JR?" Reilly asked.

"No. What's the nighttime tour?"

"It's the lights and sights that you see from ele trains at night. You miss it using the subways. Come on. You'll enjoy it. We'll take the long way home tonight." Normally he wouldn't have suggested such an excursion, but Reilly wanted to duck the feeling in the pit of his stomach. If he was being watched, he sure didn't want to lead anyone home to the Tendos.

It was a good 45 minutes of train swapping before Ben Rielly felt safe enough to take Kasumi home.

The taste of her lips stayed with him long after a leisurely walk ended at the door of his apartment that evening.

(EoC09r2)  



	10. Here's Bennie

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 10:  
Here's Bennie

Peter Parker didn't stay unconscious long. The thought of his wife triggered by the red-headed vision rattled around inside his head until it latched onto the Goblin's veiled threat and connected the two.

With that, it drug him back to the conscious world. The wounded hero sat bolt upright. Pain lanced through his hands and feet, aborting his automatic attempt to stand. Through the pain in his bandaged extremities Peter Parker, the amazing Spider-man, took stock of his surroundings - a hospital emergency room.

How? He tried to connect the last thing he remembered to his current situation. He'd been at the George Washington Bridge on the anniversary of Gwen's death. The Goblin had been there! Now he was sitting on a gurney, an IV line in his arm. His feet and hands were bandaged and there was no sign of his Spidey suit.

A young woman with hair almost the same color as Mary Jane's watched him from an adjacent gurney. A bandage circled her left elbow. She appeared to be about his own age and reminded him of someone. He couldn't quite say who.

"Whoa, Pete. Chill," the young woman said as she hopped down from her gurney. She pressed him back onto the table with her right hand. Bending close to his ear, she whispered, "Be quiet and relax. Mary Jane and Aunt May are fine. They should be here soon.

"Sorry I couldn't get there sooner, but I had to take care of the goons at your apartment and make sure MJ and Aunt May were all right," the girl apologized. "When I got to the bridge, you were taking a header off the tower and Gobby was laughing his head off. I had to take care of him before I could get you help. Turned out you were worse off than I thought so I brought you here."

Questions swam through Parker's head. Who was this woman? She obviously knew his secret identity. How'd she know about the threat to his wife and aunt? Where was the Goblin? What happened at the bridge? His memory of the evenings events kept evading his grasp.

Before the torrent of questions could overflow the dam of his lips, a hand rattled the curtain surrounding the pair and a man's voice said, "We're ready to move him now Ms. Reilly. Ok to come in?"

"Ms. Reilly?" Parker groaned. He looked hard at the woman and saw the resemblance he didn't want to see. "Here we go again," he thought.

The pig-tailed woman answered the both the attendant"s and Parker's questions with a simple, "Yes."

She rolled the sleeve of her blouse over the bandage, as the curtain slid back to reveal a young attendant. He paused briefly, noticing the patient was awake.

"We'll get you transferred upstairs right away, Mr. Parker," the young man began to rattle as he pushed Parker's gurney out of the emergency room and toward a bank of elevators. "I think your family is already there and maybe some reporters too."

"Reporters?" Parker choked.

"Couldn't be helped," the woman said as she walked beside the rolling table.

"Well, what did you expect?" the attendant prattled on. "You got carried in here by Spider-man and that guy snapped your picture. Besides it's not too many people get crucified by the Green Goblin and live to tell about it."

Looking down at his stunned expression, the young woman laughed. "Close your mouth, Pete. I'll explain in a little bit. In fact, why don't you go back to sleep so we don't have to deal with the reporters right away."

§☼§☼§

To Parker's amazement and relief, his wife and aunt were already in the private room that awaited him.

As soon as the attendant was gone, he opened his eyes. Mary Jane and Aunt May were on either side of his bed.

"Looking a little rough there Tiger. Don't make a habit of this," Mary Jane said as she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I'll try not to," he responded.

"You have to be more careful, Peter," Aunt May chided.

"Point taken," the wounded hero said. "But it seems somebody had my back tonight, even if I don't know exactly who she is." He raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at the auburn-haired woman standing at the foot of the bed.

"Don't recognize me, huh?" the woman laughed. "Well I wouldn't either if I was in your shoes. It's been a long strange trip for me too, to say the least. Care to hazard a guess?"

"A clone...?"

The resemblance snapped into focus for Mary Jane and Aunt May. The planes of the woman's face were softer reflections of their husband and nephew, and Peter's eyes twinkled in her grinning visage.

"Yep. Just call me Bennie. Told the meds I'm your cousin. Had to give you a unit of blood too. You'll thank me for that later."

"The attendant said Spider-MAN brought me in. How many clones are running around this time?

"Just me."

"Just you? How?"

"It would take too long to explain right now. Just never underestimate the mysteries of Chinese magics. Right now I want you three to have your stories straight when you have to start talking to the media. Pete, I suggest you give the Bugle an exclusive to cut down on the numbers.

"I'll tell you my story when we get you home. Here's what you tell them..."

The details of Bennie's cover story dovetailed nicely into Peter's returning memories of the previous day. Instead of being there as Spider-man, he was there to take pictures of Spider-man. The Goblin captured him and crucified him to the New Jersey tower before Spider-man arrived. But the friendly neighborhood superhero appeared for his appointment with his favorite photographer, kicked the Goblin's butt and finally brought his friend to the emergency room.

The trouble was that a reporter from one of the Bugle's competitors was prowling the hospital when Spider-man arrived and snapped photos of the masked hero and his unconscious burden.

§☼§☼§

A puzzled Ben Urich looked down at the photo of Spider-man carrying Peter Parker into the emergency room. It was a lead picture on The Daily Globe's "second" front page, but wasn't good enough to make the true front page of the Bugle's competitor. It wouldn't have made the Bugle either. Showed Spider-man in a good light.

The veteran reporter, now an editor, folded the paper and stuffed it under his arm as he got off the elevator on the seventh floor. Room 707. At least Parker had the loyalty to give the Bugle an exclusive.

He knocked on the slightly ajar door and a familiar voice said, "Come on in, Ben."

A young woman with auburn hair in a braid opened the door. She smiled at Urich, before turning to the man in the hospital bed. "Pete, I've got some errands to run, so I'll leave you and Mr. Urich alone, Ok?

"Sure, I've been grilled by this reporter before," Parker said.

"Hey, Peter. Looks like you got a little too close to the action this time." Urich watched the door close behind the woman. "Who was that?"

"You remember my cousin Ben? She's his twin sister, Benita. We call her Bennie."

"Really? Haven't seen Ben around in quite a while. What's he doing now anyway?

"Uh, Ben was killed in an auto accident."

"Oh, sorry. Well, let's get down to business. Seems the Goblin is back, again," Urich moved on uncomfortably.

"Yeah, he's back," Parker agreed, raising his bandaged hands for emphasis. "And unfortunately I got in his way."

"You know, as much film as you've shot of the web-slinger, I'm amazed something like this hasn't happened before now."

"Guess you're right. I'm going to be a lot more careful. I don't want this happening again. Once was way more than enough, and I can't afford the time off."

"So what went wrong this time?"

Ben Urich had the stock version when he left Parker's room. He wondered where the story would play in the next day's edition. Other than Parker's history as the main photographer of Spider-man and the return of an insane costumed criminal, the story was pretty mundane in marvelous New York. Common citizens were constantly collateral damage in the conflicts between costumed crusaders and criminals.

Urich shook his head. The questions he'd long harbored about Spider-man and Peter Parker wouldn't go away despite The Clarion's photograph. His years dealing with characters like Spider-man and Daredevil told him he didn't have the whole story.

(EoC10r2)  



	11. Showdown at Furinkan

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 11:  
Showdown at Furinkan

"So Son-in-Law asked the Tendo girl on a real date?" Cologne mulled the news her great-granddaughter brought home in tears.

This was not a good sign for her hopes of bringing the Saotome strength into the tribe. And it was apparently much more devastating to Shampoo than such news should ever be to an Amazon warrioress. "Maybe keeping the child away from home so long was not such a good idea," she mused.

Three years of constant exposure to the Japanese ideal of what a wife ought to be...unquestioning servant of her husband and family honor, "Pahh, disgusting," Cologne reacted to her own train of thought. How any woman, Amazon or not, could accept such ideas sickened her.

But Shampoo in her youth and fervor to win Ranma in accord with tribal law was always looking for some way to turn the young man's heart. When every potion and magic they'd tried failed, the girl had turned to the more modern methods touted in the Japanese press.

"Damn these Japanese, always running toward the new and modern, forsaking the ways of the ancients for the ways of the West." No good had come of it, nor would come of it in Cologne's mind.

And this idea of romantic love -- another western idea -- what foolishness! To let the young select their mates at the height of their ignorance and stupidity, based on the untrained urges of their young bodies. It was beyond folly! The world would surely be a safer and saner place if all marriages were arranged by the older and wiser. "Like they were when I was a girl," Cologne snorted, leaning on her cane.

"Quiet down child. We will deal with Son-in-Law in due time. Now tell me about this other one."

Shampoo's thoughts were awhirl as she sat in the kitchen of the Neko Hanten. "How could Airen ask stupid tomboy for date? All she ever does is mallet him to the moon. Why would anyone want to date that girl?"

"Shampoo. The other. Tell me about the other who stopped you from stopping him," Cologne prodded again.

Shampoo tried to dam the flow of her tears.

"It all happened so fast Grandmother," Shampoo replied in her native Chinese. "One minute I was riding my bike toward Airen and the next thing I knew, I was upside down in a tree with someone holding me so tight I could't get away. And he put something over my mouth so I could hardly breath. It tasted terrible."

"Tell me girl, did you see his face? Do you know who it was?"

"He was wearing a mask, but there was something familiar about him. It's like I know him from somewhere."

"Well, it's obvious this person didn't want you interfering with Son-in-Law's adultery with the Tendo girl. Whomever he may be, he is an obstacle. You know what that means?"

"Yes, Grandmother. Obstacles are for killing."

"Another obstacle has made itself all too clear, my great-granddaughter. But it may be too late to remove this obstacle and still win Son-in-Law."

"Akane Tendo."

"Yes."

"If she has beguiled him to the point he's asking her out, killing her outright could turn him into an unreachable enemy," Cologne thought. "I am getting too old. I should have realized the threat she posed earlier. But Son-in-Law gave no indication he would ever think about Tendo Akane like this.

"Son-in-Law never acted like he was interested in getting married to anyone," Cologne concluded.

The next day the bell on the cafe door clattered as a handful of school girls signaled the end of the school day and the after lunch lull. Shampoo had regained her composure after nearly crying herself to sleep the night before. A cold flintiness filled her eyes as she emerged from the kitchen to greet the Neko Hanten's newest customers.

The girls' clothes marked them as students of Furinkan High School.

"Yuki charged me 5,000 yen for the news," one girl was telling another.

"Gosh, Nabiki graduated last year, but she still pulls the strings at school," another replied as Shampoo approached.

"I can't believe they've been engaged for nearly three years and he's never asked her out on a date before."

"What I can't believe is that Akane said she'd go out with him. I thought she hated him," the second girl replied.

"Looks like they liked each other more than they let on. Anyway, and Yuki didn't confirm this, they're supposed to be going out sometime next week, after the examinations are over."

"Nihao," Shampoo greeted the girls. "Welcome to Neko Hanten. You need menu, yes?"

"Uh, no," the first girl replied. "Mom wants me to pick up a liter of shrimp ramen for dinner tonight. That's all I need, please."

"One large order, shrimp ramen, coming up," Shampoo said cheerily, calling the order back to Cologne in the kitchen.

Turning to the waiting girls, she smiled and asked, "What day examinations, next week?"

"Huh? Oh, exams are on Tuesday," the girl replied.

§☼§☼§

Monday morning grew late as Cologne puttered around the kitchen of the Neko Hanten, getting ready for the day.

"Shampoo!" the withered elder called for her great-granddaughter, but got no response from the front dining area.

"Where is that girl?" Cologne wondered as she walked up front. Shampoo was nowhere to be seen. A note taped to the cash register put the Amazon elder's heart in her throat.

"Gone to Furinkan High to remove Tendo obstacle. Will do job right this time! Shampoo," the note read.

"Child, you may be destroying any chance we have of winning Son-in-Law," the crone thought as she threw her apron on the counter, grabbed her cane and headed out the back door of the cafe. "I hope I get there in time to stop you.

"Mousse! Come on. We've got business at the high school."

§☼§☼§

The early morning was relatively peaceful as mornings at Furinkan go. Tatewaki Kuno made a reasonable showing for himself in his daily confrontation with Ranma and Akane. The news of their impending date had reached his ears and he put up a more heated challenge for Ranma, until the heavens opened up and transformed the object of his hostility into the object of his desire.

Akane took advantage of Kuno's bewilderment over losing track of Ranma, his opponent, and his exuberance over the sudden appearance of the "pig-tailed girl" to hammer him into unconsciousness.

"I didn't need your help, you know," Ranma sulked as they headed for the front door of the school.

"I didn't think you did," Akane snapped back. "I just wanted it over and it was an opening, Ok?"

"Sorry, you're right. I shouldna got tore up about it," he said as he pulled a thermos of warm water from his bag and returned to his male form for the beginning of class. "See you at lunch, Ok?"

"You know I'll save you a seat," she laughed. "Try to show up as a guy."

"Ho ho, you're so funny. Like I won't be trying?" He capped the vacuum bottle as he headed down the hall toward his class. "Just enough left for one change. Hope I don't have to use it up before gym class," he thought.

Akane bounded up the stairs to her classroom. Their final year of high school found them in different parts of the building all day, except at lunch.

§☼§☼§

In spite of being at Furinkan for three years, the physical education block still made Ranma a little antsy. Despite almost everyone knowing about his curse and his martial arts abilities, he still had to be on guard against pranksters.

When he'd first come to Furinkan, he wanted to make sure no one found out about his curse, but after it became common knowledge it was more a matter of making sure the practical jokers didn't use the curse to get an eyeful of naked girl.

The first time he was hit by a bucket of cold water while standing in a hot shower had been a rude awakening. For about half a second he was a girl, then he was back to guy, but the snap-back transformation was much more painful than a one-way change. Since then, he had to pulverize about three guys per year, and take the tape out of video cameras from several more. He'd had to "borrow" a few digital cameras long enough to delete the views captured on internal memory chips.

It all got so complicated. Most of the guys knew he could beat their eyes out if he had to, so he didn't have to worry about most of them. It was the new people that always seemed to find the temptation irresistible after they found out about the curse. They just had to see it for themselves.

Such were Ranma's travails that Monday morning. He had phys-ed during the second class block of the day and the gymnastics regimen the instructor put him through worked up a healthy sweat, a sweat that would have been unhealthy for his classmates later on. He had to hit the showers.

When Shampoo hit the front of the school like a bombshell, Ranma was naked as a jay-bird, chasing three newbies around the boys' locker room, trying to collect their evidence.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly felt the attack coming before he felt the building shudder. Dust was filtering under a door three rooms down from his as he stuck his head into the hall. A second later it sprang open and students poured into the hallway.

"I'll be right back. Stay here and keep your eyes open," Reilly told his class as he headed down the hall.

The second-string spider-man reached the doorway in time to see Shampoo step into the room through the hole she'd knocked in the wall with her bonborri. Akane Tendo faced her in front of the instructor's desk.

"No wash brain this time," Shampoo said as she advanced on the Furinkan senior.

"Fine by me," Akane replied. Without hesitation she launched herself at the Chinese girl. Shampoo leaped into the air above Akane's assault, while swinging the bonborri together intending to crush Akane between the twin maces.

Reilly dove between the descending clubs, grabbing Akane and rolling out of the way by the smallest margin.

"Reilly-san! This is my fight!" Akane protested.

"Yeah and your fight would be over now if I hadn't come along," Reilly pointed out, keeping himself between Akane and the advancing Amazon.

The trio circled looking for opening and opportunity. Peering over Reilly's shoulder, Akane looked into her attacker's eyes and for the first time saw the depth of Shampoo's determination. Shampoo meant to kill her because Ranma had asked her out on a date! Could it be he hadn't asked her out for three years because he knew this would happen, Akane suddenly wondered.

"Get out of here, Akane. Get Ranma," Reilly hissed as the couple came around with their backs to the classroom door.

Despite her desire to fight her own battles, Akane realized not much had changed in the last three years. A fight with Shampoo would likely have the same victor as their first encounter. But from the look in the Amazon warrior's eyes, the end of this battle would be much more final than their first meeting. With a nod, she sprinted for the door in search of Ranma.

Seeing Akane escaping, Shampoo leapt up and flung one of her maces at the fleeing girl, trying to crush her from behind.

However, Ben Rielly would have none of it. As the bonborri sped past his head he reached across his body and snagged the steel mace out of the air. Whipping his arm forward, Reilly ejected the weapon through the hole in the wall.

"This not your fight," Shampoo said as she tried to go around Reilly in pursuit of the fleeing girl. "My challenge was for Tendo, Reilly-san." She recognized her new opponent as her long-time customer.

"I'm making it my fight, Shampoo-san. You can't come in here and break up the school or attack the students," Reilly replied as he kept himself between Shampoo and the door. He was determined to keep her from damaging more of the school or harming any of the students. And he was going to have to do it with martial arts and spider strength.. His web shooters were stored in his briefcase and he didn't want to reveal his powers in front of the student body.

"Is your mistake," Shampoo replied in her broken Japanese. She intended to remove this foolish gaijin teacher quickly.

Through the hole in the wall, a pair came into view, approaching rapidly down the street. "Hurry, Mousse, she's already inside," Cologne spat as she pogo'd along on her cane. Mouse hitched up his duster-length robe and sprinted for all he was worth.

Reilly easily evaded Shampoo's initial strike, dropping below the bonborri and attempting a leg sweep. The Amazon warrior evaded Reilly's sweep, somersaulting over his head toward the door.

But Reilly wasn't letting her through that easily. Reaching up he snagged her by a shoulder and twisted her around 180 degrees. Shampoo landed facing the hole she's made in the second story wall.

Taking advantage of her split-second disorientation, Reilly moved in and snatched the remaining bonborri from her hands, flinging it after its twin.

"You know, you could hurt someone with those," he quiped.

"Someone I hurt with this," the girl grated as she reached over her shoulder, loosening the sword she had strapped to her back in its scabbard.

"I think I like the bonborri better," Reilly jibed as he leaped over her first slash without retreating. From the height of his leap, the spider-man clone reached down and grabbed Shampoo's wrist in a vise-like grip. He squeezed just enough to make the girl release her hold on the sword as he pirouetted to land on the floor beside her. Then he jerked her off her feet and swung the amazed Amazon around like a child, depositing her at the base of the wall she'd entered through.

"Little girls shouldn't play with sharp knives," Reilly wagged his finger at the now furious Amazon as she staggered to her feet.

"Sharp knives I show," Shampoo said as she reached into her sleeve. Four blades embedded themselves in the wall beside the open door, directly behind the spot where Reilly was standing a split second earlier. She had learned a few things from Mousse over the years.

Shampoo was reaching for a second set of blades as her unanticipated obstacle spun in the air just above the trajectory of her first throw. As his feet came around, Reilly suddenly jackknifed his body open from the ball he'd curled into at the top of his leap. His right foot caught Shampoo squarely on the forehead with just enough force to knock her toward the hole in the wall and make the stars swim before her eyes.

The bottom edge of the opening caught the calf of the staggering Amazon, but not enough to slow her backward momentum. The trip was complete when her other leg made contact and she tumbled through the wall and into thin air, one story up.

Cologne and Mousse bounded through the schoolyard gate in time to see Shampoo stumble out the hole in the wall. Her bonborri lay on the lawn below her.

As they watched, a man in shirt and tie reached through the hole and grabbed the falling girl by the ankle. With an effortless motion, he swung the girl up and caught her before leaping from the jagged opening, somersaulting to the ground below.

As they touched the ground, Shampoo regained her wits. She tried to punch her rescuer in the face only to have him dodge out of the way and unceremoniously dump her on the lawn.

Mousse was digging into his sleeves when Cologne held out her hand. "Wait," she commanded. The pair settled in to see how the battle would play out.

Shampoo was on her feet again and showing no signs of giving up her mission to enter the school and hunt down Akane.

Reilly faced her in fighting stance. "You will not pass," he stated flatly. His words brought a fleeting memory of Gandalf on the bridge of Kha-Zha-Dhum to his mind. Shampoo had another take on his words.

"I not take your class. I not trying to pass," she replied and launched a bare-handed attack. Reilly let her get close. He evaded her close-quarter blows, while harvesting the crop of hidden weapons in her sleeves. Presently he was juggling four knifes and a variety of other deadly odd and ends in plain sight as the winded Amazon tried to catch her breath.

"Young lady, you signed up for a no-drop-allowed class when you punched that hole in the wall," Reilly responded. "You can drop your ideas about killing anyone and we'll let this go. Otherwise, I'll have to hand out a lesson you won't soon forget."

Shampoo's reply was a dive across the lawn that retrieved one of her bonborri.

"You, I misjudge," she spat. "Now I teach you lesson you no forget."

Reilly felt her ki ramp up several levels. This attack would not be like their encounter in the classroom behind them.

The Amazon maiden began to spin the Chinese war mace in her hands. She handled it as though it were weightless, weaving a confusing web in front of her.

Suddenly, Shampoo leapt into the air. She brought the bonborri down in front of her toward her opponent. The ki blast that exploded from the steel head of the mace scooped out a crater two meters across in the spot where Reilly had been.

"You'll have to do better than that," he retorted as he picked up the remaining bonborri. "Bet you wish you had this."

Shampoo's eyes narrowed and she smiled with thinly veiled satisfaction.

"You bet wish you didn't," she said as a bolt of ki erupted from head of her bonborri, leaping to the one in Reilly's hand.

Only his spider-sense kept the westerner from being fried by the bolt. He managed to toss the mace away a split-second before the discharge. The blast blew him across the schoolyard and up against a tree near the building.

His head cleared in time for him to evade a descending bonborri that pulverized the tree. Shampoo had both her maces back. She was determined to dispatch this obstacle before moving on to her original target.

Reilly found himself on the run, evading both the bonborri and the ki blasts Shampoo launched through them as she chased him around the school yard. Finally, needing to buy some time, he bounded out of the yard to take up a defensive position in the hole in the second story wall.

"Need any help?" Ranma leaned out to whisper in Reilly's ear. A crowd of onlookers clustered in the hole to watch the fight between their gaijin chemistry instructor and the waitress from the Nekohanten.

Yuki and Nabiki's other associates were taking bets as usual. A quick call to their mentor had them favoring Reilly to win and his recent misfortune made it easier to get wagers favoring Shampoo. Yuki wondered if Nabiki had made the wrong call on this one, but held firm taking any bet she could get while the action was still on.

"No. I've got it. She sort of surprised me with the ki arsenal," Reilly replied.

"Yeah, you looked surprised. I've never seen her pull out the stops like that before," Ranma said. "You'd better take her out soon."

"I've got this action. You just make sure Akane is safe, Sensei," Reilly grinned.

"I've got your back on that one, Reilly-san."

The exchange between instructor and student last only seconds before Reilly dove back into the fray.

And that dive took him into the ascending maw of Shampoo's fury. The Amazon was in mid-leap, headed for the objects of her fury and her love. As the pair collided in mid-air, a globe of ki sprang from Shampoo to engulf Reilly. In the second or two it took for them to fall to earth their audience lost sight of the pair in a tangle of limbs, bonborri and swirling ki.

As the students watched, the fight seemed to transform into a glowing ball of ki with Reilly and Shampoo inside. The glowing orb grew until it was just over two meters across. Swirls of purple, gold and dazzling brilliance rippled across its surface.

The globe abruptly contracted and briefly became transparent revealing the two combatants inside. Swirls of energy obstructed the view as the globe again began to swell. Flashes of blue and scarlet appeared, swiftly becoming the dominate colors visible on the shimmering surface of the sphere.

"Look!" a student viewing the action from Reilly's classroom yelled. The ball of ki began to vibrate violently before abruptly spitting out Shampoo. The girl landed in a dazed heap at the far side of the school yard. As Ranma and Akane watched, the ball of energy advanced on the stricken girl as a collective gasp escaped the student body of Furinkan High.

Ben Reilly seemed to emerge from the orb waving the bonborri in front of him like antennae. A shimmer of ki enveloped his body. As he advanced, the ki sphere from which he emerged followed at his back, tendrils of energy connecting him to the trailing orb. As it hovered behind Reilly, eight leg-like tendrils of energy rose out of the ki sphere.

Looking down from the hole in the wall, Ranma and Akane could have sworn that Shampoo was about to be devoured by a giant ki spider.

As quickly as it appeared, the battle aura was gone. In its place, Ben Reilly stood over the beaten girl with both her bonborri in his hands. With a sudden motion, he brought the battle maces together, shattering the heads with a thunderous crash.

"Don't ever threaten Akane Tendo or any other student at Furinkan High again," Reilly gritted before driving the broken handles into the ground. After a moment of silence, he turned, straightened his tie and walked back into the school building.

Shampoo struggled briefly to regain her feet before collapsing into the grass.

"Go get her, Mousse," Cologne spoke in a whisper. "Take her back to the Neko Hanten and tend to her. We have much to ponder."

(EoC11r2)  



	12. Let's All Go to the Zoo!

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 12:  
Let's all go to the zoo!

"So the gaijin has finally displayed some ki potential," Happosai mused in his hiding place above the ceiling of the Tendo dojo. Below him, Reilly was taking on both Ranma and Genma in an evening sparring session. The development of ki abilities might make the revenge he was plotting on the gaijin student a little more of a challenge, but the lecherous gnome wasn't fazed in the least.  
"No matter. Revenge is sweetest when served cold," he thought.

The events of the past Monday were the topic of discussion before the sparring began. Try as he might, Ben Reilly was unable to reproduce a flicker of the battle aura he manifested in his fight with Shampoo. His continued impotence in this area frustrated Reilly and confounded his instructors. Without the ability to manifest and manipulated ki, Reilly was effectively barred from learning any of the advanced battle skills the school's discipline taught.

Ben Reilly's other abilities had grown markedly, in the nearly year and a half he'd been training in the Anything Goes style of martial arts. He had picked up on the "chestnuts roasting on open fire" technique rather easily due to his enhanced strength and speed, but beyond that, many of the special moves Ranma relied on seemed unapproachable.

Until Monday.

The purpose of today's session was further honing of Reilly's already prodigious danger detection abilities and defensive technique. His ability to recognize ki signatures apart from his spider-sense had grown from non-existent to fairly respectable. He still wasn't in the same echelon as his instructors, but he was improving steadily.

His advances in ki detection were made possible by the almost staggering advances he was making in his control of his precognizant spider-sense. It was only by virtue of his growing discipline of his spider-sense that Reilly was keeping from being pulverized by his instructors today.

Both Ranma and Genma were using the Umi-sen-ken to erase their ki signatures as they attacked their student's weak spots. They alternated with open frontal attacks augmented by the Yama-sen-ken technique. Reilly was bouncing around the dojo like a ping-pong ball on steriods, but he managed to handle the majority of both veiled and unveiled attacks from his instructors.

His fighting style now differed greatly from the instinctive avoidance style handed down to him from his "big brother," Peter Parker, the original Spider-man. With his more disciplined sense, Ben Reilly was able to move away from simple avoidance to calculated blocks and martial arts counter moves that enabled him to quickly disable opponents with surgical-precision blows and kicks.

As Reilly gyrated between the blows and ki deceptions of his instructors, he began to notice a pattern in Genma's attacks. Three feints later he realized the pattern would present an opening for a strike against the older instructor and took it on the next opportunity.

Even though Genma was using a fully invoked Umi-sen-ken, rendering him virtually invisible to both eye and ki, Reilly lashed out at his invisible foe with a lightning snap kick that stunned the older man and deposited him against the wall of the dojo. Unfortunately for Reilly, the blow opened him up to his other instructor, whose responding kick knocked the gaijin student into the opposing wall.

"That ought to do it for today, I believe," Ranma said as the two other men regained their feet. "You took another step forward there, Ben, picking up on the pattern in Pop's attacks."

"Are you getting lazy old man? Didn't you teach me never to repeat more than once?" Ranma verbally gouged his father. "Don't tell me I'm going to have to retrain you?" he smirked. Genma glared at his son, but couldn't deny his faux pas.

"How did you pick up on it, Ben?" Ranma quized his student before the lesson learned went cold.

"Don't really know. It's like a light came on and I could see it," Reilly responded. "I was using the spider-sense, but this was more an intuition thing. I wasn't following the tingle when I saw it and I didn't have to figure it out with my head. It was like I just suddenly 'knew' where the opening in his attack would be."

"That's more evidence that your ki potential is growing, Ben. I don't think it will be long before you are going to get it. Keep working on those ki focus exercizes I gave you. I think, no, I know they are working. Your victory over Shampoo confirmed that," Ranma said.

Reilly shook his head. He still had trouble believing Ranma and Akane's story about the ki spider at the end of his fight with the Amazon. But the students in the chemistry class had seen it too. Only trouble was he had no idea how he did it, and couldn't seem to reproduce the battle aura in the last two days since the fight.

Ranma picked up on his student's frustration as the pair followed Genma toward the furo. "Don't worry about it Ben. If you try too hard, it'll probably set you back. I'm pretty sure this is going to be a matter of, 'Do. Don't think,' for you. If you think about it, you'll never get it.

"And besides," Ranma continued, "It once and for all settles that other question that's been bugging you."

"Hmm?" Reilly responded.

"You know, about whether you have a spirit or not. Without a spirit, you can't produce a battle aura."

Reilly paused as the weight of Ranma's words sank in. "I hadn't thought about that," the westerner muttered. He stood silent before the furo door. "Ok. I'm not going to worry about it. Worrying won't do one bit of good, but there is one thing I can do."

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"Pray."

§☼§☼§

Peter Parker was never known as a religious man and Ben Reilly's memories didn't recall him so either. Parker hung his hat on science to overcome his physical shortcomings and to make up for his social ineptitude at an early age. But despite Parker's choice, there was a foundation on which his life stood and it wasn't science. It was a foundation both Parker and Reilly barely remembered, but Reilly found it when he started digging.

And Reilly had no doubt his copy of Parker's childhood memories revealed the foundation of his roots and values. Clone or not, the spiritual journey he'd undertaken, opened areas of insight into his psyche and Parker's that would be vital to his survival. Reilly understood why he accepted the responsibility fate handed Peter Parker in the form of a spider bite so many years before. And he understood the responsibility fate handed Ben Reilly when he awoke with a new life created by a brilliant scientist gone terribly astray.

He didn't remember his parents. Reilly realized he didn't have parents to remember. But his second-hand memories painted a picture of Aunt May and Uncle Ben Parker teaching a young boy about values, honor, responsibility, and love.

In the background of those memories, Reilly remembered Sundays. Every Sunday May and Ben took their orphaned nephew with them to services at their local congregation. The lessons of love and sacrifice learned on those Sunday mornings were anchors in the lives of May and Ben. They transferred those lessons to their nephew and in turn those lessons become the foundation of the sense of right and responsibility that would eventually give both Peter Parker and Ben Reilly their unbreakable inner strength, beyond their ability to point to its source.

Over the years of wandering, Reilly's thoughts oftened turned to the question of why. Why did he have a life at all? Why did he have such a strong sense of responsibility, rightness, fairness, loyalty and hope? Values that enabled him to overcome seemingly insurmountable odds. Some of the other clones had traveled down the dark paths. Why hadn't he? Why did he continue to hope for love in the face of an existense that screamed there was no one to love him? That screamed no one should love him. That he had no right to even hope for love.

The only answers that ever came were the memories of Aunt May and Uncle Ben, of the kindness they showed to their neighbors and a young boy who'd lost his parents. Somehow Sunday mornings came to the surface in his memory. And one Sunday morning stood out. Young Peter Parker responded to the invitation to salvation, and Ben Reilly remembered it.

Prayer seemed the logical course of action to the artificial man who'd found through years of experience that science didn't hold all the answers and often guessed wrong.

"Sometimes you have to leave it to a higher authority. Life is in the living. It's what you do with the situation you're handed, not why you were handed the situation," Reilly realized as he thought on Ranma's words. "But it never hurts to ask for help when you recognise the situation is beyond you and this is definitely beyond me."

§☼§☼§

Two days had passed since her defeat at the hands of the gaijin chemistry instructor at Furinkan High and Shampoo was finally able to get up and move about without too much pain.

However the pain of her injuries were the least of the young woman's worries. Great-grandmother Cologne had her nose stuck inside the pages of the exhaustive version of the Amazon code of law and the noises she made as she read were not those of a happy camper.

After a long silence, Cologne slowly raised her head and wearily closed the tome.

"Great-granddaughter, both your situation and mine are grave," Cologne began. "Though you are a past champion of the tribe, you have suffered defeat at the hands of outsiders three, possibly four times, and three of those defeats are at the hands of men.

"The law of the tribe is clear. If you do not marry at least one of the men who has defeated you within six months, you must be expelled from the tribe." Here the elder Amazon paused for a deep breath. "And I as a tribal elder am required to report your case to the council of elders. Failure to uphold and abide by the Law of the Amazons is punishable by death.

"Shampoo, we have six months to get you married."

"But great-grandmother, we've been trying to get Airen to marry me for almost four years now..."

"With no success, and after your latest attempt to remove the Tendo girl, I fear that Saotome is lost to us," Cologne sighed.

"Could we not report it to the council? If they don't know they can't enforce the law on me," Shampoo suggested.

"You don't understand child, as an elder I represent the council. In effect, the council already knows because I know." Cologne raised her hand to stop the next option she feared Shampoo would suggest. "If I thwart the tribal law by keeping this secret and it is learned, the tribe will declare us anathema and kill us both. How long do you think we would last if the rest of the tribe decided to kill us?"

"Then what...?"

"The gaijin from the school, Reilly-san, or the other one from the tree."

A light came on for Shampoo. "Great-grandmother, I know who the other is! I thought there was something familiar about him. It was Reilly-san!"

"So the gaijin is fostering the relationship between Saotome and Tendo," Cologne mused. "That would explain his actions at the school."

"But..."

"Yes, child? What is it?"

"I don't want to marry Reilly-san. He so ugly!"

Cologne face-faulted. Slowly she turned back to the book of Amazon tribal law. "Ah, the arrogance of youth," she thought. "With excommunication from the tribe six months away, or possible execution, she's worried about looks. Maybe I can find a way around the law."

"Child, think about what you are saying," Cologne said aloud. "We have only six months to get you married to that gaijin or you will be excommunicated from the tribe. You will never be able to go home. Ever!"

Shampoo put her hand to her mouth, thinking. Finally she said, "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I like it here in Japan, better than at the village."

Cologne was speechless. The sword of Shampoo's words cut with two edges. The child was forsaking the old ways! That was bad. But she was finally making decisions for herself. That was ... good?

In the back room of the Neko Hanten, a spectacled young man made a mental note. His ultimate goal might be closer than he ever imagined possible.

§☼§☼§

Ranma managed to avoid the morning splash from their elderly neighbor as he and Akane made their way to school. The couple had agreed to a simple first date. They would go to the historic Ueno Zoo, with the exception of the big cat section, on Saturday.

As they approached Dr. Tofu's old offices the pair noticed a man plastering a sign to the wall of the vacant clinic. At his feet was a stack of smaller placards, a bucket of nails and a roll of waterproof tape.

Curiosity got the better of the two, even though they ran the hazard of being late for the opening bell of class. They stopped to read the newly applied sign.

REOPENING SOON!

Grand-reopening reception will be held:  
April 1.

Free food, drink and prizes.

"Looking forward to seeing all my old friends and patients"  
-Dr. Ono Tofu

Dr. Ono Tofu wishes to announce his return to Nerima and the resumption of his practice of chiropractic arts, acupuncture, moxibustion and other holistic healing disciplines.

Former and new patients welcome.

Announcing!

Dr. Tofu's School of Holistic Arts

Learn Shiatsu, Acupuncture, Moxibustion!

Stay healthy!  
Body, soul and spirit.

Classes forming one week after clinic opening.  
Information available at the reception!

Ranma and Akane turned to look at each other. After nearly two years, Dr. Tofu was back on the scene!

§☼§☼§

Kasumi Tendo had an unexpected visitor that same morning.When the front door bell chirped, she was in the middle of the day's family laundry with the house to herself. Soun was out on business and Genma was out making himself scarce.

"Who could it be at this time of the morning," Kasumi wondered as she headed for the door.  
A face she hadn't seen, or even heard from for almost two years, awaited her as she cracked the door.

"Why Dr. Tofu!"

"Hello, K-Ka-Kasumi-sama. M-Ma-May I come in?"

"Oh my! Well certainly, but I wasn't expecting visitors..."

"I don't have to come in. I won't take much of your t-time. I just w-wanted to l-let you know I was back and to apologize for not writing. I've thought of you often.

"I'm starting my practice again and there's something I need to talk with y-you about. Are y-you free for an outing Saturday morning?"

"Saturday? Yes. I believe so. What do you have in mind?

"A trip to the Ueno Zoo. Pick you up at 9:30, ok?

"Why, yes Tofu-sensei."

"Please, call me Ono."

As Kasumi closed the door to return to her chores she realized there was something different about Dr. Tofu. He didn't seem as skatter-brained and silly as she remembered him.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly groaned as he read the memo he'd just extracted from his mailbox at Furinkan High. Not only did Principal Kuno upbraid him for "his part" in the destruction of a portion of the front wall of the school, he'd been assigned as the second official chapperone for the annual field trip to the cultural arts and science museums at Ueno Park in the heart of Tokyo.

The field trip wasn't so bad, Reilly thought, they'd be visiting the National Natural Science Museum. The bad part was the other chapperone was Hinako Ninomiya. Reilly was familiar with Miss Ninomiya through school and the stories Ranma and Akane told. Reilly didn't doubt his instructors' tales, but the story fellow instructor Diasetsu Ogama told about last year's trip was the one the westerner had no trouble believing. Apparently Ogama spent more time trying to keep a rein on his child-like fellow chaperone than he had looking after the students last year.

And finally, the field trip was set for the upcoming Saturday. School meeting half days on Saturdays was still an odd quirk of Japanese culture to Reilly, but at least he wouldn't have to escort the students home. Many were meeting parents at the park and it wasn't uncommon for school students to ride the JR trains and subways unattended.

"I'll ask Ukyo if she'd like to meet me at the park in the afternoon," Reilly thought.

§☼§☼§

The train trip to Ueno Park seemed uneventful at first. But as the train approached the outskirts of the metropolitan sections of Tokyo, Ben Reilly's forboding feeling of being followed or watched began to creep into his consciousness.

And something else got his attention. As they passed each station along the route, there seemed to be a commotion among the students.

Finally it happened among the pupils sitting near the gaijin instructor and caught his attention. Lifting his head from the book he was reading, Reilly listened to the excited voices.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it. Sitting there on the side of the building watching the train pull out of the station."

Another student came through the door from the trailing car. "We saw him too," he said. "He's been at the last three stations. How do you think he's getting ahead of us and what do you think he wants."

"What do you think he's doing in Tokyo?"

"How should I know? Probably looking for the Tokyo Spider-man."

Reilly was suddenly all ears. "What are you guys talking about?" he asked, leaning back to quiz the students behind him.

"Spider-man! He's been at the last three stations. Seems to be watching the trains go by," came the response.

"But Spider-man lives in New York," Reilly stammered.

"Yeah, but he's here now or someone in a Spidey suit. And he sticks to the side of buildings just like the real one. Kikyo thinks he's hunting for the Tokyo Spider-man, the one whose been kicking butt on the gangs around town."

Reilly realized his mouth was hanging open and closed it with a snap. "What is going on here?" he wondered. At the next stop, he found himself glued to the windows with the bulk of his students.

"Look! Over there. There he is!" a student shouted. Reilly's eyes swung around in the direction the student was pointing and his heart sank. Hanging upside down from a web strand was someone who looked the part of New York's Friendly Neighborhood Wall Crawler.

The motionless figure seemed to be scanning the train in front of him with eyes hidden behind the mirrored lens of his mask. Slowly his head turned until he was looking full into the eyes of a completely astounded Ben Reilly. As their eyes met, the scarlet and blue clad figure seemed to jerk at the end of his webline. He suddenly aimed an arm at a nearby lamppost and shot out a strand before swinging toward the train.

"This does not look good," Reilly thought as he watched the Spider-man figure disappear out of sight. As he turned back to face forward in his seat, Reilly's eyes scanned the scenery. A flicker of motion caught his attention. Bounding between the buildings and trees that bordered the tracks, were at least three more figures dressed like Spider-man and exhibiting his powers and web-slinging abilities.

"No, this definitely looks bad," Reilly thought as the train gathered speed headed for the next stop. Throughout the episode, his spider-sense had not tingled once. But his sense of being watched was no longer a feeling.

(EoC12r2)  



	13. Of Picnics and Porkers

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 13:  
Of Picnics and Porkers

The news that Kasumi was going to Ueno with Dr. Tofu seemed a god-send to Akane. She asked her oneesan to "help" her with a picnic lunch for her and Ranma's outing.

"Akane, how about if I really do 'help' you fix a lunch," Kasumi asked her younger sister. "You've got to learn to cook someday, and we both know your efforts so far ..., well, you know ... "

"Yeah, I know," Akane muttered. "They're terrible at best and poisonous at worst. But I try so hard, Kasumi!"

"Oh, I know Akane, but I've wondered ... Do you taste what you're cooking as you go along?"

"Taste it along ... ? I've always tried to follow the recipe ... and I thought that ... 'sampling' was bad luck." In the back of Akane's mind a memory stirred. Someone else once asked her if she ever tasted her cooking before serving it.

"You don't sample as you cook? You know, taste the batter before you put it in the oven, that sort of thing? You should be you're own toughest critic, imoutosan. Okaasan always made me taste what I cooked before anyone else when she was teaching me to cook. And she made me check my ingredients before I added anything. You can tell the difference between salt and sugar just by looking, you know."

"Huh? How?"

"Sugar sparkles and salt is dull."

"Oh..."

Kasumi's mention of their mother drowned out the memory of the first time she'd cooked for Ranma. It made Akane realize how much she missed their mother. She missed the warmth of her smile and the sound of her voice -- the love that seemed to ooze out of her when she held you in her arms. But she didn't remember any cooking lessons. She'd been too young for that before their mother passed away. The anger that seemed to lurk in the background of her life began to bubble.

Moments like this made Akane envy her older sister. Kasumi had the deepest trove of memories of their mother and every now and then she'd bring one out. Akane knew Kasumi didn't mean to hurt with her stories of Okaasan, but it hurt anyway. It hurt and made her mad because most of her own memories were vague impressions and not concrete events like Kasumi's.

"Kasumi, would you teach me to cook something that Okaasan taught you to cook?" Akane managed to control her bubbling anger. "Something I can take on a picnic with Ranma?"

"I'd love too. I was thinking of whipping up something for Tofu-sensei and myself. I think I can help you whip up a double batch of Okaasan's ginger-fried mouchiko recipe. But Akane, I wouldn't tell Ranma that you're the cook until after he's tried it. We DO want him to try it and ... "

"Yeah, I know." Akane gritted. "If he thinks the 'kitchen destroyer' is the cook, he wont go near it."

§☼§☼§

Early Saturday morning Ranma turned a wary eye on the pair of picnic baskets on the kitchen table at the Tendo residence. Kasumi assured him they were identical, but she'd also said Akane'd help prepare them the night before. His self-preservation instinct got the better of him as he lifted the lid on the first one and sniffed. The delicious aroma of Kasumi's ginger fried-mouchiko hit him right in the nose. It was delicious hot or cold and Ranma personally thought it was better on the second day. The basket was filled with a variety of other picnic snackables and a small cooler of drinks. Inspection of the second basket produced the same results.

"Well, it seems Kasumi cooked the chicken," Ranma thought, "and the other stuff is store-bought. It should be safe." Ranma laughed at himself. Here he was trying to sort out his feelings about Akane, but he knew exactly how he felt about her cooking - terrified.

The front bell chirruped as Tofu arrived to pick up Kasumi. She invited him in and steered him through the kitchen where Ranma was still pondering the advisability of trusting food Akane helped prepare.

"Ono-san, would you get one of the picnic baskets on the table," Kasumi said as she gathered some items, putting them in her purse.

"Which one do you want?" Tofu asked.

"It doesn't make any difference," Kasumi sang as she moved into another room.

"Have you got a preference, Ranma?" the acupuncturist asked.

"Yeah, the one Akane had nothing to do with," Ranma thought. "Nope. They seem to be the same," he said to Tofu.

Tofu picked up the nearest basket and followed Kasumi toward the door.

"See you and Akane at Ueno," Tofu said with a smile.

Ranma scratched his head as he watched the couple leave. "Dr. Tofu sure has changed," Ranma thought. "His glasses don't fog up at all and he was able to actually talk to Kasumi. I guess those two years of training did him some good."

Fifteen minutes later Ranma went to the foot of the stairs and shouted, "'Kane, are you ready? Kasumi and Dr. Tofu just left and we'll have to wait for the next train if we don't leave now." Ranma couldn't believe he was having to shout for Akane to come on their first official date.

"Almost ready," came the response. "I'll be right down."

But "right down" wasn't fast enough. The pair watched the train receding down the tracks without them. Despite their best efforts to get to the station on time, including an unfortunate splash for Ranma, it would be 20 minutes before the next train arrived.

"Well there's nothing for it, I guess. We'll just have to wait. I'm sorry Ranma," Akane said.

"That's Ok, Akane. Heh, it just gives us some more time together. We are on a date y'know. You want a snack or something," Ranma said as she headed toward a vending machine.

"Raaaanmaaa ...," Akane drew her distaff fianc‚'s name out beyond its proper two syllables as she shook the picnic basket in her hands at her petite companion. "We've got drinks in here and I don't want to spoil my appetite. You can have a drink if you want one, but I want to wait. Why don't we just have a seat here. It wont be long before the next train."

§☼§☼§

Ryoga Hibiki chuckled as he saved the last set of coordinates in the personal GPS devise in his hand. All the locations he would need at the park were finally logged in. He could now begin the process of setting up the exhibition of his wife's prized sumo wrestling pigs. He thanked the young guide after releasing the handcuffs. The young man bowed and left, rubbing his wrist and muttering under his breath.

Ryoga selected the coordinates for the business access gate near the monorail station at the back of the zoo and started following the arrows. A five minute walk found him beside the truck loaded with Katsunishiki, the 14th Yokozuna of pigdom, and three other magnificent and rather large porcine specimens. As long as he kept the batteries charged and the devise hooked to his belt with its lanyard, the formerly lost boy avoided being the lost man.

"Ryoga-kun!" A happy and very pregnant Akari Unryuu Hibiki greeted her husband as he rounded the truck.

"Akari, my love," Ryoga said as he gave her a gentle hug and a kiss suitable for the public.

"The administrator said we could set the ring up over there," she said pointing to an open area at the juncture of several of the zoo's walkways. The park's five-storied pagoda overlooked the intersection. The wide area had room for the exhibition ring and even some portable riser seating. It was the perfect showcase for the Unryuu family business.

Ryoga popped the latches on the tailgate of the truck and opened the door to Katsunishiki's pen. The ponderous pig ambled down a ramp and headed toward the front of the truck where Akari had settled herself into a chair.

"You watch over her Katsunishiki," Ryoga said before turning to help a couple of hands from the farm set about the business of putting up the arena and stands. The Yokozuna snorted.

"I was looking after her long before you showed up, runt," Katsunishiki thought in his hoggish head. "But you did defeat me..."

§☼§☼§

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as Ben Reilly, Hinako Ninomiya and the students from Furinkan High disembarked at the Ueno train station at nine o'clock that morning. There was no sign of the Spider-man look-alike the students saw from the train, but Reilly knew appearances weren't likely to stay ordinary for very long. He'd seen at least three more of the scarlet and blue clad web-slingers at stations along the way, not to mention the ones he'd seen following along side the tracks from time to time on the remainder of the trip.

But they were nowhere to be seen now.

The group divided into two groups with Reilly, the Chem Club and assorted others heading for the National Museum of Science.

They made the two minute walk with Reilly on pins and needles. His head swiveled like a bobble-headed doll as he searched the tree-lined walkways for any sign of "the bogies" as he dubbed the mysterious figures from the train ride.

Hinako and her crew of mostly art students struck out across the park grounds toward the Tokyo Metropolitan Art Museum, about a seven-minute walk. The groups agreed to meet at the Grand Fountain in the northeast section of the park at noon-time. Several students were going to meet their parents there and spend the rest of the day at the park that afternoon. The chaperoning pair used a pair of compact walkie-talkies to stay in touch before the rendezvous.

"At least I shouldn't have to worry about protecting that crew when the bogies show up," Reilly thought as he watched Ninomiya and her group head off. He checked his pocket for the gray mask he wore on patrol as the "Tokyo Spider-man." He didn't know if he'd have time to change when the attack came or not. But if there was a chance to keep his identity secret, he wanted it. The life he was living was too good to lose because of carelessness. He carried a single web shooter in his other pocket.

"Who'll protect the animals from Hinako is another matter," he laughed in the midst of his concern. "I wonder how long it'll be before she heads down to the kiddy zoo. Maybe it'll take longer than last year. She did bring those fighting fish with her. She might even have to fight off some admirers looking like she does right now," he laughed. "But those poor fish will probably be dead by the end of the day."

Reilly had to admit he was astounded by the transformation that occurred when Miss Ninomiya was able to siphon off someone else's ki energies. Sickly as a youngster, she'd been turned into a martial artist's nightmare when Happosai used shiatsu pressure techniques on her as a child. The pressure point Happosai pressed enabled the child to pirate ki energies from others to improve her own health. True to form, the lecherous old master used the child and her "health regimen" to satisfy his perverted penchance for purloined panties. However, the lecherous master didn't bank on his protege using the "good child health exercises" he'd taught her to siphon off his own considerable ki energy.

The side effect of the siphoning, was that Miss Ninomiya transformed from a plank-flat waif into a voluptuous vamp that a great number of Playboy Playmates would envy. She was also able to neutralize virtually any attack, whether physical or ki-based with her ki-sucking techniques Reilly learned from Ranma and Akane.

Reilly and his crew reached the Museum of Science and began to wander through the various exhibits, which included a whole room dedicated to arachnids.

"This is just too ironic," Reilly thought as he roamed among the displays, including numerous terrariums with live specimens. Some of the spiders on display were highly venomous, but many, like the common brown spider that bit Peter Parker so many years ago were harmless to humans.

As the group of students began to exit the room, Reilly turned sideways to ease past an incoming visitor to the exhibit. The maneuver brought him within inches of a particularly poisonous and aggressive spider from Australia. He gazed through the glass as one rather large specimen reared back, raising front legs and exposing a pair of vicious fangs complete with toxic droplets. His spider-sense tingled gently.

"Glad you're behind that glass buddy. If you can get a rise outta me, you must be one serious mean spider," Reilly mused as he moved toward the museum's main hall. The man he'd eased past, stood motionless, watching him go. As the group of students left the hall, the stranger turned and began to follow.

§☼§☼§

Ranma took another pull on his soda as he and Akane settled into their seats on the train. Fortunately for the dating couple, the hot water was working in the station lavatory, enabling the cursed youth to resume his proper place in their dating relationship. However the maneuver was not without some embarrassment. Ranma had to hide in a stall in the women's room while Akane called an all clear before the young man could exit the restroom.

"Why're you so concerned with keeping your appetite, Akane? Is there something I should know about that picnic basket?" he needled the girl at his side.

"Hmph! There's nothing wrong with it, if that's what you mean. Kasumi and I made sure the baskets were just alike. Ranma, I know my cooking is, uh ..."

"Toxic?"

"Ha, Ha. I thought you said you were going to quit that. I'm beginning to wonder why I said I would go on a date with you, Mr. Saotome. No, I know my cooking hasn't been the best, but Kasumi has agreed to teach me to cook like she cooks."

"Like Okaasan used to cook," she thought.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Akane. I shouldn't have said that. But you've got to admit..."

"Ranma, you've got to give me a chance. Kasumi taught me my first lesson last night..."

"So you did cook this?"

"That's not what I said. Kasumi showed me I was forgetting an important part of preparing food. You've got to taste it while you're cooking it. And I realized that the only time I ever made something that was good, was when I tasted it while I was cooking it. But you wouldn't taste the curry I made."

Ranma was silent, causing Akane to take her eyes off the basket and look at his face. He was staring into the distance of a far off memory. It didn't take much for Akane to image the gears slowly moving inside his head. Finally Ranma shook himself.

"Uh, Akane. I did taste your curry. If you mean the pot you made before you went to help Shinnosuke. It was fine. Very good actually. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. Your Dad, Pops and I ate it the day after you left. Kasumi made us eat it and ... well it was good."

"..." Disbelief at his confession and thoughtlessness was evident on Akane's face.

"Akane, I'm sorry. I'll give your cooking a chance, but please let Kasumi go ahead and teach you, Ok?"

"That's our plan, Ranma... You really liked that curry...?"

The rest of the train ride to Ueno was full of other revelations as the pair recalled their adventures since they met. Despite some dicey moments, both Ranma and Akane began to give each other the chance to explain some of their actions and clear up some of the misunderstandings that kept them at arms length for the last three years. They were both looking forward to their picnic when they stepped off the train inside historic Ueno Station.

As they neared the park gate a sign proclaimed an exhibition of sumo wrestling pigs.

"You don't suppose it's Akari's family, do you?" Akane wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I wonder if Pig-boy ever took my advice."

"Oooh, that still burns me up! I want to see this show just to let him have it if he's there," Akane seethed.

"Oh, great," Ranma thought. "I finally take her on a date, and Ryoga stumbles into it and turns it into a seek-and-destroy mission."

§☼§☼§

Reilly's group roamed the exhibits for about an hour before strolling around the grounds of the eastern part of the park. Reilly was still on edge, peering into every shadowed cove of the tree-lined paths, looking for the posse of spider-clones he was sure was ready to pounce.

Reilly and his posse found themselves at the gate to the zoo grounds and a sign caught the students' eyes.

"Hey, they're going to have a sumo-pig show over behind the pagoda. It ought to be hilarious," Ichiro, the president of the Chem Club said.

Several others were up for the idea of watching pigs in a caricature of Japan's national sport. Reilly really didn't care one way or the other, so the group headed through the gate and started looking for a good spot to watch the show.

So preoccupied with trying to find the danger he knew was there, the young westerner almost walked full tilt into a tall muscular young man accompanied by a young woman going in the opposite direction.

"Ouff! I'm sorry. Pardon me please," Reilly apologized as both he and the other man moved to avoid the collision.

"Oh! Is that you, Reilly-san?" The Furinkan instructor realized the young woman accompanying the fellow he'd almost run over was Kasumi.

"Kasumi-san! ..."

The silence between them was suddenly deafening.

"Uh, Reilly-san, I'd like you to meet an old friend. This is the honorable Dr. Ono Tofu," Kasumi almost stammered as she recovered her composure.

"Dr. Tofu?" The westerner almost face-faulted. Awkwardly Reilly tried to recover from his embarrassment. "P-Pleased to meet you Tofu-sensei. I've heard some interesting stories about you at the Tendo's."

"Oh, you know the Tendo's honorable ... ?"

"Ono-san, this is Ben Reilly-san. He's a chemistry instructor at Furinkan High School and a student at the dojo," Kasumi jumped onto the question hanging at the end of Dr. Tofu's statement.  
"Reilly-san has been training with Otosan, Ranma and Sensei Saotome for more than a year. He's quite good. Ranma considers him his star pupil."

"I am pleased to meet you Reilly-san. If Ranma considers you a star, you must be quite good indeed," Dr. Tofu said as he adjusted his glasses. "A chemistry instructor? I've studied some of the western style sciences, but I prefer the holistic approach to health and medicine. Your American doctors depend too much on unnatural chemical compounds. No offense."

"None taken, Tofu-sama. There's a world of difference between being a chemist and being a physician," Reilly responded, thankful the conversation was moving away from how he knew Kasumi. "I'm nowhere close to being a doctor, just a simple high school instructor who's trying to learn some of the martial arts during his time in Japan.

"Sensei Ranma tells me you are a master of shiatsu. I'd be interested in learning what I can if you have some time..."

"Well, I'm starting a new school of holistic medicine and reopening my practice in Nerima next month. Shiatsu is one of the topics I will be instructing in. Please come to the grand opening reception, Reilly-san. I think you will find it enlightening."

"Now, Kasumi and I were on our way to a picnic by the Shinobazu Pond. Would you like to join us?" Both Reilly and Kasumi almost face-faulted at Tofu's offer.

"That's all right, Tofu-san. I don't want to intrude," Reilly begged off. "I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do and I'm supposed to be chaperoning a group of students from the high school this morning. Right now they're chaperoning me though. We're going to watch the sumo wrestling pigs. Thanks anyway. Maybe I'll see you later."

The still uncomfortable Spider-man clone waved at a couple of Chem Club members who were watching him from a distance, before heading off in their direction.

"An exhibition of sumo-wrestling pigs," Kasumi exclaimed. "Ryoga's girlfriend used to raise sumo pigs. I wonder if it's the same ones. Ono-san would you mind watching the show?"

"Not at all, Kasumi. It'll make your mouchiko that much better later on," Tofu replied. The couple did an about-face and headed toward the bleachers surrounding a raised sumo ring.

§☼§☼§

As Reilly walked toward his group of waiting students a bolt of lightning seemed to strike him in his hand. Gasping with pain, Reilly jerked his hand up to find a droplet of blood oozing from a spot that felt on fire. Looking up he starred full into the face of the man he'd eased past at the arachnid exhibit in the Natural Science Museum. The face greeting him was his own.

"Why Ben, my boy, seems like we've lived this scene before wouldn't you say?" The voice was full of the Jackal's insolent swagger. The stranger held up his cupped hand to display a small needle-tipped vial in his palm. "It's been hard to find you brother, but now it's time we got acquainted and move on with Poppa's plan."

"Allow me to introduce myself," the new clone continued as Reilly backed away. "The name's Myles. Myles Parker. We've got a lot to talk about."

"No. I don't think we do," Reilly gritted. "Your actions and name tells me I 'm not interested in anything you have to say. What the heck was that stuff you stabbed me with? It's burning like fire." Reilly fully expected to begin to lose consciousness momentarily. It all made sense to him now. No wonder he hadn't been able to identify a threat. The Jackal's clones and their deriviatives never registered on the spider-sense. Maybe the feeling of being followed was from his heightened ki perception abilities, he thought.

"Really? Just a catalyst. Something to give Pop Warren a little more control over his wandering older son. Now if you'll come along, there's no reason any of your little charges should get hurt."

"Fine. I'll come with you, but you leave them out of this," Reilly hissed. "Hold on a minute. I've got to take care of this before I can go with you."

"Sure, do what you gotta do," the warped Parker relied.

The burning sensation in his hand was beginning to subside, but Reilly was sure more effects of the "catalyst" would be showing up before long. He had to get his "half-brother" away from the students. Keying the mike on his walkie-talkie, Reilly finally got Ninomiya's attention, or actually one of her student's.

"Tell Miss Ninomiya that something's come up and I've got to leave early, Ok," Reilly spoke into the com-link. Getting an affirmative from the student, who was apparently watching over her chaperone, Reilly turned and got the attention of the president of the Chem Club. "Here's the radio, Ichiro, make sure all our group gets to the rendezvous at the appointed time. Something's come up and I've got to leave early."

"Uh, sure Reilly-sensei," the student responded. "Where you going?"

"It's a small world. I've run into a relative I didn't know was in Tokyo and we're going to get acquainted. Think you can handle it?"

"Consider it done. I'll get the rest of the Chem Club to start rounding the others up. It's almost time to meet up anyway. We'll watch the show and then get everybody to the fountain."

"Thanks Ichiro. Bye."

Reilly turned to the waiting Jackal clone. "I'm ready."

"You're taking this rather well, but I guess you feel some sort of responsibility for the safety of your charges," Myles Parker smirked.

"What are you, stupid or something? Of course I'm responsible. And now I have to deal with another unholy concoction the Jackal cooked up and whatever plan he's got to twist my life into some sick scheme." Reilly expectorated the words like a disgusting loogie as he and Parker moved away from the group of students.

"Hmm? Unholy? Nah. I think it's the other way round. I'm the best of Peter Benjamin Parker and the best of our Poppa, Miles Warren, the Jackal," the hybrid clone said, flexing the fingers of his right hand. The Jackal's genetically engineered venomous claws popped out as he rolled his fingers. "You know, spins a web, any size. Razor claws, just like knives."

"Poppa sent me to get you after you disappeared from France." Myles Parker continued. "It took me a while to figure out where you were and it's been a hell of a time finding you in Tokyo, even after running into you on my first night here. I couldn't believe my good fortune there. But you gave me the slip with all that train hopping. I couldn't believe you'd hop a bullet train like that. My pod people got a lead on you in Setagaya, but you gave them the slip then too."

"Pod-people?" The pair passed between the rapidly filling stands of the sumo-pig exhibition.

"Yeah. Helpful little drones, but not much in the brains department. Great trackers though."

"The Spider-men, shadowing the train?"

"Yeah. Since you seemed fond of the trains, I figured I'd set a few watchers at the stations around Tokyo until I found you. And find you I did. Do you know how many train and subway stations there are in this city? It's an ungodly number. I had to borrow some genetic material from the Tokyo pool to get that done. Good thing there's so many homeless guys in Tokyo, especially here at Ueno."

"Huh?" Reilly suddenly realized he hadn't noticed any homeless people at the park. "What are you talking about."

"Well, let's just say I've conscripted them in case you decide to give me any trouble," the cross-bred clone drawled.

(EoC13r2)

A/N: A request to the readers ( my on-line editorial staff ), and review responses.

Ok, folks I want some real input on a couple of questions.

Several of you have mentioned how distracting the dual story-line flip-flops have been to you. Others have expressed pleasure in the way the Peter Parker/Spider-man portion, which I've called "The Present," is blended with the Ben Reilly/NWC backstory.

Lord Oberon points out that in structuring the story this way, I've given away a lot of things that could have been held for later.

What I want to know is (and this is where you all play editorial staff): "Would this story be better told chronologically as Lord Oberon suggests or (As I was thinking when I started this tale) is the dual story-line necessary to bring Ranma « readers, who may not be as familiar with Spider-man (specifically the clone saga, which was published nearly 10 years ago in the Spider-man titles, before the movies came out), up to speed on who Ben Reilly is?

I can see Oberon's point, but it will bring about a portion of the story where Ranma is not mentioned for long period of time and require some very informational portions to be added to the Reilly/NWC portion. This could be a problem since I've chosen to post this story on the Ranma site.

See this thing started as a Spider-man story, with the premise of Reilly surviving and then being trained by the shadowy martial arts good guys in the Marvel Universe, "The Chaste." I decided to change the trainers to the NWC because I discovered and fell in love with Takahashi's manga. I also thought it would be more of challenge to write it and stay in character. I also thought it would just be funnier to have Ben with the curse.

The vast majority of the "Present" timeline/story is complete, including the story-ending punchline. The trouble is that the Ranma backstory has sort of taken on a life of its own. There's now more of it than the original idea and I don't have an equal number of "Present" sequences to balance with the Nerima backstory. (You may have noticed whole chapters without a "flash-forward." You're going to see more of 'em.)

Which brings me to question number two: I'm considering what would be entailed to rewrite this story for posting on the Spider-man portion of the site. Any comments on that project would be appreciated.

Now on to Author's responses to my reviewers. These responses will be from the original sixth chapter onward. I accidently flushed my first review response when I made an attempt at restructuring the story a bit on 4-15-05.

Neon-Ronin: Thanks for the input, bud. Looking forward to reading your evaluation of what follows. See, I am trying to solve the dual storyline problems.

Conna McCanna: Thanks for the nod on the improving story. What happens between Reilly and Shampoo is still out in the future. (In other words I don't even know where that's going to go yet.)

Wonderbee31: Thanks for the continuing support. The answer to what's shadowing Reilly, you know by now is revealed in Chapter 12. And as for the relationship between Kasumi and Tofu, or Kasumi and Reilly, don't make any assumptions no matter what direction it appears to be headed.  
One of the things that made Spider-man so popular with his young male readership back in the 60s was his abyssmal fortune with the ladies. Though that did change when he met Mary Jane.

Fusion Blaster: Glad you enjoyed the read. Hope you keep enjoying despite my "use of the clone." I know there were Spider-man readers who just despised Reilly, but I just felt Marvel could have taken the character to another level while leaving Spider-man pretty much alone. They could have gone in the direction DC took Batman if they had a single spider-powered character in their bullpen, darker, more angsty.

dogbertcarrol: Thanks for the nod on the conversation between Cologne and Shampoo. I have to agree that Shampoo does seem "a bit shallow." I hoped her willingness to consider doing without the tribe might indicate a little more depth in her character. I'm going to be working on that, but really its not unusual for a person to be very thoughtful and deep one moment and really shallow the next. As the Dad of three teen-aged daughters, I've experienced it. Jaw-dropping insight on life in one breath, acting like they will die if they wear the wrong shade of eye-shadow the next.  
BTW: the official Marvel strength rating for Spider-man puts him at lifting 25 tons.

C. Rose: Thanks again for the nod. Hopefully what I've got in mind for Reilly will make his defeat of Shampoo less of a surprise in context.

Vixen2: It's not just you. It DID used to be chapter 8.

sidhe-ranma: Glad you found the story interesting. Yeah, I've had some problems with the document manager stripping out my dingbats between scene shifts.

Lord Oberon: As you can see, your suggestion is under editorial consideration.

Dreamingfox: Glad you are enjoying the story. Hope to keep it up on my end.

And now: For all those readers, who don't feel an overwhelming urge to review, please drop a line to let me know you are reading, Ok? Especially those of you have reviewed once before (like Zsych, jonathan, dragon-game, manzanita, aanonymous, Xero-ghost, Lone Demon, Steve Sullivan and helen27). I'd like to hear from you again, just to know you are still reading.

And finally: Beginning with Chapter 14 I will be responding to reviews at the end of each following chapter instead of gathering them up like this.

Thanks,  
fotoguy 


	14. The Battle of Ueno Park

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 14:  
The Battle of Ueno Park

Ranma and Akane wandered though the main gate to the Ueno Zoo. A lazy turn to the left brought the base of the five-storied pagoda into sight along with a make-shift arena.

A sign proclaimed: "Unryuu's Porcine Princes, featuring Katsunishiki, 14th Yokozuna of Pigdom."

"It is Akari's family," Ranma whistled. Looking sideways at Akane, he noticed a squirrely look in her eyes -- the one she usually got before reaching between dimensions to summon forth the Mallet-sama.

"Uh, oh. If Ryoga is here, he's in trouble," Ranma thought.

As if in answer to Ranma, the bandana-headed martial artist seemed to bound from the middle of the sumo ring with a cry. "I will avenge my honor!"

The leap carried Ranma's former rival toward a pair of men walking between the stands of the miniature arena. Both men leapt out of the way well before Ryoga landed where they'd walked.

One landed on a second-story gable of the pagoda overlooking the arena, his green trenchcoat flapping in the breeze. The other backflipped over the riser seating to land on one of the many stone lanterns that dotted the park complex before disappearing into the branches of the trees bordering the area.

Beside him Ranma felt a blaze of ki. Turning, his eyes almost exploded. Akane was hefting a mallet bigger than any he'd ever seen her summon.

"Kami, no! Akane, you'll kill him if you hit him with that," Ranma breathed. Dropping the picnic basket, the pigtailed martial artist bear hugged the girl as she started to advance on the hapless Ryoga.

"Let. GO! Of. Me!" Akane's ki flaired a brilliant blue. She spun in Ranma's loosened grip and swung the oversized mallet in an underhanded arc. The blow scooped the young man off his feet and sent him flying over the treetops to the Northwest.

For his part, Ryoga Hibiki was trying to figure out which of the two men he'd attacked he should pursue. Both wore the face of the man who revealed his curse to Akane Tendo a little more than a year before.

The man perched on the pogoda roof shook his head. "Ah. It was going so well too. Something just had to happen. Heh. But now I've got a good excuse to call in the troops."

Standing erect, he cocked his head and let out an ear-splitting screech that rasped the ears of the crowd like a donkey braying in a tin barn at midnight. The noise instantly silenced the hubbub of the park visitors beginning to congregate for the show and trying to figure out what was going on with Ryoga's attack.

"Reilly, you're not going to get away that easily," Parker bellowed into the lull. "Your students are in a world of hurt if you don't show your face now," he continued in English. "They're already in a world of hurt anyway," he breathed to himself.

As the sound of his words faded, the crowd gave a collective gasp.

Crawling out of virtually every shadowed nook came blue and red clad figures. Spider-men were everywhere.

Some students in the crowd let out a cheer, thinking the western hero was on the scene. Their optimism was ill rewarded as the spider-men bounded into the crowd and began to grab students and bystanders alike. Several found themselves on the upper levels of the pagoda, hoisted over the heads of their captors.

"Reilly, you better get back here," the Parker-Jackal continued to shout, "unless you want to see some of these fine folk go splat."

"Can't a guy change his clothes? Sheesh, I wasn't going anywhere," a masked figure clad in gray ninja-style garb answered as he bounded into the sumo arena, "besides I don't think any of these people want to be involved with the kind of smack-down you've got in mind. You know I can't let that happen Myles."

Without pause the gray ninja leaped toward his opponent on the pagoda. Hitting the point of the gable in front of the clone commander, Ben Reilly jumped for the next eave and the next, gaining higher ground, webbing spider-clones and their captives in place as he climbed.

Myles Parker barked an order. The unsecured spider-bogies launched their victims from the roof of the pagoda toward the ground below.

Instantly, Reilly was on the downswing. Diving from the top of the pagoda, he spun a web hammock between a pair of trees and the lowest tier of the pagoda as he snatched a falling girl from the air. The hammock caught three victims, but a fourth plummeted toward the unforgiving pavement between the arena and the pagoda.

With his hands full and only one webshooter the frustrated hero swore and cringed as he anticipated the victim's impact. The sickening thud never reached his ears. Instead a cheer penetrated the fabric mask covering his head. Reaching the ground, he put down the girl in his arms and spun toward the uproar. Ryoga held the fourth victim in his arms in the middle of the arena.

As he began to set the man he'd saved down, Ryoga didn't see the crowd behind him part as a girl wreathed in a blue shimmer and carrying a huge mallet advanced on the newly acclaimed hero. But from her place in the air-conditioned cab of the ranch truck, Akari Unryuu Hibiki saw the peril her husband was in.

"Katsunishiki! Stop her!"

Hibiki saw the ponderous porker coming on the run. Katsunishiki was bowling over on-lookers and Ryoga couldn't believe the star of the show was running over his own audience.

"Katsunishiki! Stop! What are you doing?" Ryoga shouted.

The father-to-be took a step toward the on-coming pig and saved his own skin. Akane's mallet missed him by a hair's breadth. Ryoga felt the air move at his back and was suddenly enveloped by the sense of malicious ki boiling off the youngest Tendo daughter. Turning, he stared full into the face of Akane Tendo, a mallet suitable for Godzilla in her hands.

Ryoga managed to stammer her name, before Katsunishiki completed the mission assigned by his mistress. Bumping Ryoga out of the way and into the risers, the great pig managed to succeed where Ranma failed. A quick jab with his snout separated Akane from her mallet, sending it back to hammer space. A sudden about face combined with a swift kick punched Akane throught the door of the zoo police box, near the main gate.

The two on-duty guards leapt to their feet as the girl slid down the wall into a heap. They looked at each other, then out the door of the guard shack. A pair of Spider-man look-a-likes suddenly popped up on either side of the broken door. The red and blue masked pair, mimiced the guards' double take before reaching in and dragging out the two men. They left Akane unconscious on the floor of the box.

Kitsunishiki ambled up to the police box and peered inside. The girl was breathing, but not moving. His work was done. The Yokozuna turned away slowly, expecting to enjoy a leisurely walk back to his mistress.

A noise caught the giant hog's attention. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught a split second glimpse of a mallet aimed at his head. With a crash, Kitsunishiki hit the ground. "All we need now is some cold weather," Akane thought to herself. "You'll make some fine ham. Now, where was I?"

Looking down on her from the top of the police box, four spider-drones eyed her and the prone porker at her feet. In unison they looked into each others' blank faces and nodded before they leapt.

§☼§☼§

From his perch on the pagoda, Myles Parker was screaming at his drones, "Kill them! Kill them all." As the words left his mouth, the twisted caricature of Peter Parker smiled to himself. "I've always wanted to say that."

Ben Reilly's gray-gloved fist erased the smirk from Parker's face with a blow that would have broken the neck of a lesser being, but it only spun the hybrid clone free from his roost.

"Whoa, Ben. You hit like you're upset with someone," the Parker doppelganger said as he rubbed his jaw.

"If I've got to kill you to save those people, you're toast," Reilly gritted through his mask.

"Really? I didn't think Peter or his oldest clone had the killer instinct," Myles smirked. "Well, as a jesture of good faith and how serious I'm taking you, I'll change it. But Ben, even if you make good on your threat, you've already lost. Everyone here, in fact, everyone in Tokyo is joining the family starting today."

A sound that made chalk on a blackboard seem like a joyful ode suddenly came from Parker's throat. "Merge them! Merge them all!" he shouted as he bounded off the pagoda roof.

"What did that mean?" Reilly wondered as he followed his 'half-brother' into the mass of people at the base of the ancient building. He didn't want to kill anyone or anything, but he knew this version of the Jackal was just like the original. Human life meant nothing to him and he would kill without remorse. Reilly knew he might have to take a life at Ueno to save lives.

Reilly was in hot pursuit of Myles Parker who, using his spider-powers, was bouncing through the crowd as though he didn't have a care in the world. Every person he came close to, he reached out and simply touched their face or any other exposed skin.

"So much genetic material to merge with the pool," he sang absently. "After today they'll call the largest city in the world, 'Spider-clone-eeyo.' "

Reilly caught the seemingly careless clone with a pulverizing flying snap kick that struck the Parker-Warren clone between the shoulder blades. The blow threw the hybrid villian violently into the unyielding barrel of a large stone lantern. A stunned moan escaped his battered lips and he slid down the lantern to lie at its base in an unmoving heap. The mass of spider-drones seemed to pause, as if momentarily at a loss of direction.

Noticing the response, Reilly warily approached Myles Parker's motionless body. "It can't be that simple..."

Even as the words left his mouth, the body began to twitch. Grotesque cracking and snapping sounds issued from the body, which rolled over to face Reilly.

"Break my back will you?" Parker said as he stood. "Just goes to show you can't keep a properly built clone down. There's nothing absolute control of biological systems can't fix given time. Poppa Warren learned somethings from Spider-cide. He kept the good and, unfortunately for me, threw out the stuff that made old Spidey-cide one mean dude. I do wish I was able to rearrange my molecular structure like he was. But I guess I can be satisfied with one hell of a healing factor."

Reilly cursed under his breath. This was bad enough. He was grateful this creation of the Jackal wasn't able to shape-shift and change density like the Spider-cide clone he and Peter Parker had fought nearly three years before. The bad news was that he'd have to separate Myles' head from his body to stop him and his army. And given what the Jackal was capable of, even a decapitation might not stop him. 

§☼§☼§

The crowd also realized hanging around was not a good idea. The sumo wrestling pigs were forgotten as patrons and students suddenly fled, seeking refuge from the sinister spider-men and their leader among the tree canopied paths of the zoo.

In the stands, Dr. Tofu and Kasumi watched the drama unfold in shock. Tofu was on his feet as the first person plummetted from the fourth story of the pagoda. He watched astounded as the gray-clad figure managed to save all but one of the imperiled victims. He sighed with relief when Ryoga Hibiki suddenly bounded into the air to catch the man the gray ninja couldn't get to. With that he grabbed Kasumi's hand and started pulling her out of the stand's

"We've got to get out of here," he said.

Kasumi nodded, grabbing the picnic lunch and hopping to the ground without a word.

But their exit was belated. Three of the spider-drones hit the ground in front of the spectacled doctor. Suddenly Ono Tofu was relying on a skill he normally used to treat patients. He tried to read the ki auras of the trio blocking his way to safety and recoiled with a shock.

Two of the spider-men in front of him displayed a human aura overshadowed by a sinister presence. The third, however gave off an aura like none Tofu had ever encountered before. It seemed hollow and empty, a void yearning to be filled and it didn't care what filled it as it crouched between its two companions.

"A demon?" Tofu wondered in the split second before hell broke loose on them.

The trio of blue and red dopplegangers leapt toward the doctor and Kasumi as a unit. Tofu leapt to meet them. Bounding high, the doctor punched a pair of shiatsu points on the neck of the first spider-drone he reached and used his attacker as a pivot to plant a bone-crushing kick in the face of the bogie before him. But Tofu's foot didn't encounter anything like bone when he made contact. It was like kicking a vinyl covered foam pad that suddenly retreated.

Spinning, Tofu found Kasumi using the picnic basket to fend off the remaining attacker, while the first spider-bogie lay at his feet, paralyzed by the shiatsu technique he'd applied. The doctor reached in and tapped the same points on the second drone, which promply collapsed.

Looking into Kasumi's eyes, Tofu watched them suddenly widen in horror. Instinctively he crouched and spun to assume a defensive stance. His move removed him from the line of attack of the sinister third bogie. It sailed over his head straight at Kasumi, who blocked with the picnic basket again.

The tactic didn't serve her as well the second time. The force of the incoming spider-man knocked the oldest Tendo daughter off her feet. As she hit the ground, the spider-bogie seemed to wrap his arms around the picnic basket and caress her face as it rolled over her. Without hesitation, it leapt up and headed off in another direction as Tofu watched.

Stepping forward he reached for Kasumi's hand as she tried to sit up with the basket in her lap, but the doctor stopped as he looked at his date's face. A pair of hand prints marked her cheeks where the drone touched her. Before Tofu's eyes the marks spread, covering Kasumi's frightened and puzzled face with a red mask that suddenly puckered into the trademarked web design of Spider-man, complete with white tear-drop eyes.

By the time she began to reach for his outstretched hand, her fingers were enclosed in red web-accented gloves. Tofu instinctively pulled back his hand. The young woman who had been Kasumi Tendo suddenly rolled, casting aside the picnic basket and stood. She began stripping off her clothes to reveal a distaff version of Spider-man in full skin-tight costume. Then she turned toward Tofu without a word and began to advance.

"Ah! Ah!" the doctor fought an almost overpowering urge to fog up at the sight before him. "Aaaaahaaaaaa!" he breathed as a light of understanding came on. Without hesitation he pivoted out of Kasumi-drone's outstretched arms and punched the shiatsu points he used to immobilize the other two. She dropped to the ground and lay still. Tofu knew what he had to do, but didn't see how one man could stem the swelling tide of drone-dom. Quickly he gathered Kasumi's clothes into a bundle by her side and moved off, reading ki signatures and applying shiatsu where appropriate.

§☼§☼§

The shock of cold water brought Ranma back to consciousness. She struggled to sit up and found herself in a shallow rock-rimmed pool surrounded by trees and other lush vegetation on three sides. The fourth side opened on a wall of poured concrete about 20 meters away. A railing topped the man-made cliff.

"Where the heck am I?" she wondered as she shook the water out of her eyes. Recollection washed over her in a wave. "Akane! Ryoga!" The drenched distaff martial artist stood in a burst only to slip on the slimy bottom of the pool. Surfacing, Ranma took a more deliberate approach to exiting the water.

"Now let's see, Akane launched me toward the north and west with that mallet of hers," Ranma mused as she finally stepped from the pool. She was looking around trying to orient herself when she noticed the barest flicker of movement in the foliage to her right. There was something in the bushes.

Ranma froze. She searched the sunlight mottled leaves trying to figure out what was watching her.

"Look Okaasan! There's a girl in the tiger pin," a child's voice knifed through Ranma's concentration. Her head snapped around to see a woman and two small children peering over and through the railing at the top of the cliff. The boy of about six was pointing.

"There's the tiger! There's the tiger! It sees her!" the child squealed.

Ranma's red pigtail twitched as the skin on her scalp and back of her neck began to crawl.

"C-C-Cat! B-B-Big C-Cat," Ranma stammered as she peered into the foliage again. The Sumatran Tiger inched forward in the instant its prey turned to look at the morsels that were beyond reach. A ray of sunlight now illuminated its striped flank, highlighting its position in the undergrowth for the freaking martial artist.

The tiger's hunt was cut abruptly short as Ranma backflipped across the pool to stand on the edge of the pit seperating the "Tiger Forest" from the viewing overlook. A second bound found the pigtailed girl balanced on the railing next to the young mother and her children.

"T-Thanks for the warning," Ranma said. "Which way is the pagoda?"

The face-faulting woman slowly raised her arm and pointed. She suddenly came to herself as the sound of screams broke through the midday air from the direction she was pointing.

"Ok. I can find it now," Ranma called as she raced off toward the growing tumult.

The young mother listened to the growing screams for a second before deciding the day at the zoo was over for her family.

Ranma slid to a halt as she rounded the corner that hid the central area at the base of the pagoda from view. Chaos reigned. The door of the police box was smashed, people were trying to force their way through the zoo's main gate and red and blue copies of Spider-man were everywhere.

"Wha-What the hell?" This was nothing like the Ryoga bashing Ranma thought was causing the screams.

"Ranma! Look out!" Tofu's voice cut through the girl's bafflement. Instinctively, the red-haired girl ducked and rolled toward the voice. A spider-drone landed where she'd been.

Coming up into a defensive stance, Ranma felt a hand on her shoulder. Twirling away, she found herself looking up at Dr. Tofu, who reached out and pulled the girl behind a stone lantern.

"Ranma, look at the spider-men closely. Can you see the difference in the ki?" Dr. Tofu whispered.

"Their ki?" the girl wondered aloud. She focused on the spider-man that was still standing on the spot where she'd been. It was looking around, but its back was to the lantern the two hid behind.

"There's something weird about it. Like it's overlaid with a blanket," she said.

"Now..." Tofu responded, searching the multitude of blue and red clad figures bouncing across the scene in front of them with outstretched finger. "Look at that one!" he said, singling out one identical in appearance to all the rest.

"That's really weird," Ranma whispered. "It's like a hungry void."

"Right. Those are the ones that are especially dangerous," Tofu said. "All the ones with the overlay as you call it are people who have been taken over by the others. If any of them touch your skin you'll turn into one of them.

"What!"

"It's true. It already happened to Kasumi. That's her over there." The doctor pointed at a prostrate spider-drone, one of several that littered the concourse.

"If you touch these points," Tofu continued while demonstrating, "you can paralyze the people who've been taken over. I don't know what to do about the others."

"What are you trying to do?" Ranma asked.

"What I can. Stop as many as possible. Save as many as possible. Try to find a way to stop this."

"Ok. You take the gate. I'm going west. I've got to find Akane and make sure she didn't kill Ryoga."

"That may be hard to do considering."

"Yeah, but it's like you said Sensei. We've got to do what we can. It's the martial artist's code," the red-head called as she bounced out from behind the lantern. She tried out the presure points Tofu showed her on the still searching drone in front of them before bounding off toward the west, the arena and the last place she'd seen Akane.

§☼§☼§

Ryoga pulled himself out of the dent he'd made in the portable seating set up for the show in time to see Katsunishiki punt Akane across approximately 30 meters and through the door of the police box at the main gate.

"Noooo!" Ryoga moaned. He couldn't believe his wife's champion pig might have hurt the girl he'd spent so much time pining over during the last three years. The warm spot he harbored in his heart for Akane flickered wanely before he struggled to his feet and turned toward the truck where Akari was watching. Briefly their eyes met before a band of spider-bogies jumped between them. Half the costumed creatures advanced on Akari and the truck, while the others turned their attention on Ryoga and other students and spectators slow to realize that what was going on was not part of the show.

Keying the radio, Ichiro called for help. "Uh, Miss Ninomiya, we've got a delinquent problem up here..." A red-gloved hand reached out to silence him.

Before Ryoga's eyes, another of the spider-clones reached out and caressed the cheek of a little boy sitting on the front row of the bleachers. The bandanna'd martial artist finally realized the resident evil in the spider-men as he watched the child transform and turn to touch the arm of his mother sitting by his side.

His head snapped up to look at the truck. Akari had the window rolled up and was trying to crank the vehicle as one of the spider-bogies reached up, jammed his fingers through the metal of the door and ripped it off the hinges.

Bounding over the group advancing on him, Ryoga reached for his bandanna. With a snap he threw. The whirling blade sliced the bogie reaching for Akari in half at the waist. It collapsed in a heap without touching her, but a second moved to take its place.

Ryoga landed at the door of the truck and kicked the second monster away from his wife.

At his feet the halves of the spider-drone he'd felled began to move. The two halves seemed to contract into balls before redefining themselves into humanoid shapes again. Ryoga couldn't believe his eyes as a pair of half-height spider-men stood up in their places.

Desperate, Ryoga lashed out with first one foot, then the other, booting the hobbit-sized spider-men back into the crowd. Looking up, Ryoga realized the crowd was all spider-men and a large number were watching his defense of the truck while advancing on him.

The sound of tearing metal split the air and Akari screamed. Ryoga kicked another pair of drones away and turned toward his wife. A very pregnant spider-drone reached out of the truck cab and caressed his face...

§☼§☼§

Ranma soon realized she had taken on a monumental task as she paralyzed drone after drone. They seemed to be everywhere with more and more appearing all the time. But the ground around the pagoda was littered with her work. The paralyzed drones couldn't add more to their numbers.

She wanted to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha to sweep away the multitude, but none of them showed a spark of emotion as they moved about the park looking for someone to "merge" with. It was a one-on-one affair to disable the unfortunates who'd been swept into the continuing battle between Spider-man and the Jackal.

Dealing with the "hollow-men" as Ranma called the special drones presented a unique problem. If she dismembered them with too powerful a blow, she got miniature versions that were just as potent at spreading the "merge" as their larger brothers. And the one time she'd managed to take out a pair with a ki blast, the pieces didn't reassemble themselves into two regular size drones, but rather into one oversized monster that pursued him momentarily, before being distracted by something coming from the main gate.

Like Tofu, she was at loss for what to do against them, other than avoid them.

Ranma felt the vibrations before she heard the noise or saw the sea of red and blue faces begin to part for what ever was coming from the gate. Inwardly she railed against the short stature of her cursed form. She couldn't see what was coming, but it sounded big. Ranma solved the problem with a leap toward one of the tallest stone lanterns that randomly dotted the park and zoo. The sight that greeted her made the never-say-die martial artist's heart sink. There was no way to salvage the situation and even Ranma had to admit it.

Below her was a swirling sea of red and blue. And in that sea, about 20 meters away, a rather large object was moving through the crowd in her general direction. Ranma couldn't make out the nature of the object at the distance but, as the curtain of red and blue parted, Ranma's eyes popped to the size of dinner plates. The behemoth was a massive pig in a red and blue spider-man outfit. Atop the spider-porker sat a spider-drone with a very cute and, for Ranma, recognizable figure. She hefted a noticably over-sized spider-mallet...

"Akane!" Ranma breathed. She had to think. How was she going to save Akane this time? All she knew how to do was paralyze her. Tofu-sensei never said anything about curing the victims of the drone-merge.

"He probably hadn't figured it out yet," Ranma thought. "I hope he's Ok and not out there wearing a Spider-man suit. I'll need his help when it comes time to get that thing off of her and Kasumi. Well, first things first. I've got to knock her out and get her to safety."

Leaping from her perch, the petite martial artist bounced off the heads of a couple of spider-drones on her way to setting up an attack on Akane's pressure points. A final leap put her in position behind Akane.

"If I can reach those points, maybe I can reach those trees over there with her," she thought.

The plan seemed to be working well as Ranma fell from the sky toward his fiancee. The drone Akane'd become didn't seem to realize she was under attack.

"Gotta, hit her right the..." Ranma concentrated. "Ack!"

The spider-porker seemed to stumble slightly. It jogged slightly to one side, moving the drone on its back just out of Ranma's strike zone. The noise of his cry make the Akane-drone turn toward the sound.

The last thing Ranma remembered was her hand coming up to catch her on her exposed wrist.

§☼§☼§

Myles Parker smirked as he watched Ben Reilly's inner struggle.

"He who hesitates, loses. Poppa taught me that." Myles Parker snapped his fingers and the mass of scarlet and blue spider-drones pressed forward to bury the grey-clad hero in their midst.

(EoC14r2)  



	15. Where Are My Clothes?

SORRY! This is not a new chapter. It got a new number when I revised the story for the second time. Didn't think I was going to do it so soon, but the spoiler in Borg Rabbit's review lit a fire under my butt. The "new" chapter is "Here's Bennie," and it's just a stand-alone flash forward that I relocated. 

To those who have been following the story prior to 5/14/05:  
This is the second revision. Portions of the flash forwards have been removed. Some have been relocated. The story is now more chronological, but still features a dual storyline. The spoiler in Borg Rabbit's review no longer applies. If Ben goes to Jusenkyo, and how he gets his curse is now under revision and you wont find out till later what I've decided. Infinite new possibilities are open before me and our cast of heros.

BTW you don't have to re-read the whole thing. Chapters One thru Three are virtually unchanged - just rearranged. There is a minor change to Chapter Four.

Thanks for being a great editorial staff.

fotoguy

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion

Chapter 15:  
Where Are My Clothes?

Though the better part of the Art Club believed they were going to have a splendid morning exploring the halls and alcoves of the Tokyo University Museum of Art, the veterans of the previous year's trip knew better. In hopes of seeing more of the exhibits, the older girls organized a plan to keep tabs on Miss Ninomiya, while allowing the rest of the art lovers to tour the Museum of Art.

They drew up a roster and assigned 15-minute watches over their child-like teacher.

They had high hopes for not having to use their plan when Hinako-san showed up with her bowl of beta fish and her more mature form. Their optimism was dashed about halfway through their walk from the train station to the art museum. The path they chose passed too close to the gate of the Ueno Zoo.

Despite maintaining her voluptuous appearance with infinite battle ki siphoned off a pair of fighting fish, Hinako Ninomiya couldn't keep her mind on the subject at hand. The reason for her group even being at Ueno Park that morning drifted away from her as they neared the zoo gate.

"The zoo. The zoo. We have to go to the zoo," Ninomiya gushed as her group approached its main gate.

"Ninomiya-sensei, we came to see the art exhibits remember," Kimiko Hagurashi prompted, while motioning the rest of the group to keep moving toward the museum.

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time for that," Ninomiya fended off the objection. "Besides it's fun to ride the monorail."

"Tell you what, Ninomiya-san, I'll go to the zoo with you while Kaede and the others go ahead to the museum. That way we'll all have fun today. I'll even buy you some cotton candy," Kimiko said

The cotton-candy ploy did the trick as Hinako Ninomiya's inner child hijacked her very adult body.

Kimiko caught Kaede's eye and summoned her co-conspirator with a barely perceptable twitch of her head.

"Here's the roster. Stick to the list and make sure everyone stays on time. Send my relief fifteen minutes after you reach the museum like we agreed, Ok?"

"Ok, Kimiko. Thanks for taking the first spot," Kaede said, taking the folded roster and timetable. The girls hoped their plan would allow them to see most of the Metropolitan Museum of Art and keep tabs on Miss Hinako at the same time.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly's inner struggle with murdering Myles Parker was suddenly transformed into an outward struggle for freedom. As he heard the snap of Parker's fingers, the words registered and he started to jump. The drones were too close, too quick, and too numerous. Reilly's leap was cut short by a multitude of spider-gripping hands.

They bore him to the ground. Moments later, Reilly realized their hold on him was easing, but he found he still wasn't able to move. As the clone-drones stepped away from his prone body, Reilly realized he'd been webbed up from neck to foot.

Myles Parker strolled into view, the drones making way for their master and creator.

"How'd you like the view, Ben? See anyone you recognise?" the synthetic villian crowed as he waved his hand at the blank faces surrounding them. "This is the face the whole world is going to love pretty soon. Whether they like it or not. Hope you're not offended I didn't make a few look like the Scarlet Spider," Myles laughed. "How long do you think it'll take to assimilate all of Tokyo at this rate?"

"So this is the latest twist on the Jackal's plans," Rielly grated. "No more carrion virus and world decimation? What happened to the plans to kill the human race and replace them with clones?"

"Oh, he's still planning that, but I plan on beating Poppa to the punch. Pops is dragging his feet because he wants to play with you a while longer.

"See I don't have to kill anyone, Ben, just "merge" with 'em, then I control them. It's sort of like the Borg from that TV show, you know the one where they fly around in space, Star Trek. Or maybe it's like that old horror movie that Mr. Spock stared in the modern version of, you know, Invasion of the Body Snatchers.

"Anyway, after you've been wearing the 'suit' a while you just merge with my gene pool and get to be more like me," the hybrid clone said.

"Huh? You're not making sense. Whatta you mean, 'more like you?'" Reilly tried to buy some time and find a way to loosen the webbing holding him captive. The ramification of what he was hearing horrified him.

"Got to spell it out for you, huh? I thought you Parkers were supposed to be geniuses or something. Why's this so hard for you? The "merge" is like a virus that invades the body through the skin. It hijacks the nervous system to take control of the body. After the 'suit' is complete, it starts re-engineering your genetics. It's like a living regeneration pod and I control what pops out in about 90 days," the perverse Parker preached. "Only problem is I had to sacrifice a quick metamorphosis to get quick control.

"Oh, well. That's enough explanations. Now on with the show."

The Parker-Jackal reached inside his coat and pulled out a small case. Flipping it open he extracted a syringe and a small vial.

"Sorry Ben, but this next part is going to hurt -- a lot, but we'll be so much closer. I have a feeling you'll see things from my point of view in just a bit," he said as he fitted the needle onto the plunger. Myles Parker shucked his trenchcoat and rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. Plunging the needle into his own vein, he half-filled the syringe. He then upended the vial and completed filling the hypodermic with the milky contents. "I'm not seeing the results I expected from the catalyst, so I'm going to up the dosage and give you a bit of a transfusion."

The memory of the lightning bolt of pain the catalyst produced earlier along with the unimaginable possibilities of having the hybrid clone's blood coursing through his body made Reilly redouble his efforts to break free of the webbing that bound him. It was to no avail. He was a foundering fish flopping on dry land.

"Oh, ho, ho. That got your attention," Myles Parker sneered. "Well, if it's any consolation, you shouldn't have any objections to Poppa's plan, or mine for that matter, after this." He snapped his fingers again and the drones moved forward. They hoisted Reilly in their arms as the Jackal-clone walked around him.

"Hmmm, this looks like as good a spot as any," Parker mused aloud. With an insidious malice he slowly inserted the needle into Reilly's neck. "You ready for a jolt? Well, ready or not..." he viciously pushed the plunger.

Ben Reilly's world exploded in flames of scarlet pain.

§☼§☼§

The young attendant at the kiddie zoo rolled his eyes. "This is getting old," he thought as he rounded the corner that hid the South American animal pens. "If she wasn't so hot, this would really be a pain, but as it is..."

Even as he set out to evict her for the third time, the young man couldn't help stealing an ogle of the woman's bosom.

"Miss, would you please get out of there and let the little children have some time? You're much too old," he told the curvacious woman with her arms around the llama's neck. She was monopolizing the animals in the menagerie, to the dismay of parents and children alike. The unhappy looking teenager accompanying the women eyed the young man as he moved toward her teacher. The look of disgust on the girl's face showed she at least hadn't missed his furtive eyes lingering on her teacher's very healthy chest.

The attendant blushed at the realization he'd been caught and quickly moved on to other duties.

Ami Oshiro rolled her eyes and shivered. It was nice to have the boys notice, but when they just couldn't keep their eyes in their sockets... especially with Miss Hinako, it made her want to hurl.

Ami was regretting dragging her heels when it came her time to "watch" Miss Ninomiya. "I'll probably have her all the way back to the fountain," the girl moped. She'd been five minutes late in relieving Kaede on the chaperone watch. When she finally arrived at the kiddie zoo to spell the upperclassman, Kaede had given her a look to wilt flowers before handing off the walkie-talkie without a word.

The walkie-talkie sputtered and crackled, but Ami Oshiro couldn't get an answer from the boys in the eastern part of the park. 

"Uh, Miss Hinako, it's about time to go to the fountain, but I can't get the guys to answer, and Ochiro was saying something about delinquents a little bit ago," the second-year student told her chaperone.

"Hmm? Delinquents. Why hasn't Reilly-sensei taken care of them?" the curvacious pedagogue asked as she ran her fingers throught the llama's wirey coat.

"He had to leave. Don't you remember Ninomiya-san?"

"Then there's no one up there to discipline those wayward children." The child-woman was galvanized by the possibility of a challenge. "We'd better go, but let's ride the monorail instead of walking, Ok?"

"Uh, sure, if that's what you want to do," Ami couldn't believe her ears. But she didn't mind passing up the long stair through the peone garden or the ramp at Aesop's bridge.

The pair left the petting zoo and were soon peering out the glass windows of the monorail car. The train lurched as it left the station in the western part of the park, beginning its short run above a cherry tree lined thoroughfare. As it crested its highest elevation, the riders looked down on the famous Aesop's bridge connecting the two halves of the zoo for foot traffic. An astounding sight greeted their eyes. The central square in front of the five-storied pagoda was brimming with people dressed like the American superhero, Spider-man.

As the monorail track paralleled the bridge, Ami notice something odd. A group of zoo-goers was running across the bridge. Terror was reflected on their faces. Hot on their heels bounded a clutch of red and blue clad figures.

"Look at that Miss Hinako," Ami said, pointing.

The fleeing group of pedestrians were overtaken and engulfed by the spider-men as they reached the far end of the bridge. Presently a slightly larger group of spider-men, started marching back toward the pagoda. Empty clothes lay scattered at the far end of the bridge, where it descended by ramps into the western part of the zoo.

As the train neared the terminal, a wretched noise penetrated the glass of the train windows. It was a terrible agonizing scream. Just before the terminal wall blocked her view of the pagoda square, Hinako Ninomiya caught sight of a man being passed hand to hand above the heads of the crowd of spider-men. The man's face bore an odd resemblance to her fellow chaperone for the day, but he was shouting and flailing about so much, it was hard for her to tell whether he was in pain or participating in a good-natured game.

"Oh, goody! A Spider-man fan convention must be visiting the park," Miss Ninomiya exclaimed.

"Uh, Sensei Ninomiya-san, I don't think it's a convention," Ami Oshiro said as she looked out at the sea of red and blue greeting them as they disembarked the monorail. "I think those are the delinquents, and I think Sensei Reilly-san is in trouble."

As the pair stepped onto the concrete floor of the concourse, Oshiro's suspicions were confirmed. The press of spider-men outside the station suddenly surged forward, bursting through the glass and aluminum wall of the monorail station entry in a shower of shards and bending metal. The mass of spider-drones was a tsunami, surging through the broken entryway mowing down everything in its path.

"I believe you're right, Miss Oshiro," the buxom teacher said extending her hands in front of her with thumbs and forefingers touching.

"Eight treasures change return!" Hinako Ninomiya shouted. A blast of ki energy erupted from the circle formed by her fingers, cleaving the oncoming wave of spider-clones like a rock in a raging sea. Ami couldn't believe her eyes. The blast cleansed the entrance of hanging debris while clearing a path toward the center of the square for the Furinkan teacher and student.

Spider-drones went flying out from the path of the blast. Some landed in unconscious heaps, while others were scattered limb from limb. Before their astounded eyes, the pair watched the recoalescence begin immediately. The spider-bits and pieces morphed into spheres before rolling together to form larger balls. Ami was struck by how the orbs behaved similar to mercury, merging on contact, growing with each new acquisition. Finally the mass towered over the square, reforming into a spider-drone seven meters tall. It stood almost as tall as the pagoda behind it.

"Uh, maybe that wasn't a good idea, Ninomiya-san," Ami stammered. She turned, expecting to find her busty teacher at her side. Instead she found a rather wobbly slip of a girl with a confused look on her face.

"My fish! What did you do with my fish, Miss Oshiro?" Hinako Ninomiya was obviously irritated by her girlish transformation.

"Oh!" Ami looked around quickly, trying to remember the last place she'd seen the goldfish bowl containing Miss Ninomiya's constant supply of ki.

"I think it's on the seat on the monorail," she replied.

The pair turned to see the car pulling out of the station on its return trip to the lower half of the zoo. As they completed their turn, both girls realized they were surrounded by the sea of red and blue faces.

"Well hey, big fella. Who blew you apart?" an arrogant voice heightened the tension of the moment. The two girls turned back toward the center of the square. A man in a green trenchcoat walked along the edge of the surrounding crowd. Gently he laid his hand on the calf of the behemoth Spider-man. The now-quiet body of Ben Reilly was passed hand-to-hand by the spider-drones, finally coming to a halt beside the speaker.

In response to the Jackal-clone's question, the giant ponderously raised its arm and pointed at the two girls.

The man turned toward them. His face was Ben Reilly's. But his voice was different as he said, "Ladies, wont you join us please?"

"Miss Hinako, do something!" Ami squealed as the spider-men started to draw closer.

"Right," the waif-like teacher responded.

She reached into her pocket, fishing out a 50-yen coin.

"Eight treasures of the deadly 50-yen piece," she said. Holding the coin between two fingers, Hinako waved her hand toward the nearest group of spider-drones.

The drones began to collapse under Hinako's ki-siphoning attack. Back and forth she waved her hand, mowing down the scarlet and blue figures. She plucked a second coin from her pocket and doubled her attack.

"Wha-what?" Myles Parker couldn't believe his eyes. His moment of victory was crumbling before his eyes as drone after drone sank to the ground.

"Nooooo! What are you doing?" He leaped, claws extended, at the slip of a girl who was decimating his kingdom. The cry swung Ninomiya's attention in his direction.

A terrifying caricature of her fellow teacher seemed to be falling from the sky toward her. His face was a savage snarl, revealing vampire-like fangs. His hands were claws with dagger-like nails. But Hinako Ninomiya knew how to handle delinquents and Myles Parker had revealed himself as very delinquent. She brought both coins to bear on her attacker, sucking his vital energy away from him in a split second.

A green trenchcoat and suit of clothes hit the ground at her feet with a slushy splat. Brown goo splashed her clothes and face. No semblance of the man remained in the clothes, only a lump of noisome protoplasm that bubbled and dissolved at her feet.

Around the square the hollow drones also began to dissolve into puddles of brown ickor. The stench of death and decay fouled the air, making Hinako Ninomiya and Ami Oshiro gag and retch.

For the unconscious victims of the merge, freedom came with an unexpected embarrassment. The red and blue costumes that covered them and controlled them suddenly turned brown and began to sluff off their bodies leaving them naked.

Screams and shouts of consternation began to fill the pagoda square as the victims regained consciousness. Naked children cryed for their clothes, while naked moms and dads tried to cover themselves and their children.

There was a mad scramble to put on clothes, any clothes, producing some combinations almost as embarassing as being naked. Others bolted for restroom facilities as they realized their state of undress.

§☼§☼§

Ono Tofu was trying to figure out what was happening.

He'd soon realized his attempts to immobilize the spider-drones was about as productive as trying to poke a hole in a bucket of water from the top side.

He took cover in the branches of a towering tree and watched Ranma succumb to the merge during her attempt to retrieve Akane from Kitsunishiki's back.

A violent burst of ki energy caught Tofu's attention and he climbed higher in the tree to get a better view of the western part of the pagoda square.

Something had driven a wedge in the sea of spider-drones, but at the point of deepest penetration, the doctor watched as a monstrous figure rose up to tower over the square. He scanned the view before him for ki signatures and was suddenly struck by their absense. The only spiritual energy he could detect was coming from the victims of the merge scattered throughout the crowd.

"What is this?" he wondered.

Before he could formulate any hypothesis, events forced him to put his speculations away for a time.

Something was happening to the spider-drones. On the edges of the wedge, ranks began to collapse. Looking closer, Tofu finally picked out a pair of figures standing in the middle of the wedge. One seemed to be waving arms at the mob surrounding the two.

A third figure suddenly leapt toward the pair, only to fall at the feet of the duo.

The bright scarlet and blue of the spider-drones suddenly dulled and began to turn brown. The gigantic Spider-man began to shrink, layers liquifying and sluffing off into putrescent puddles. The breeze brought the stench of decay to Tofu's nostrils.

In moments the eastern half of Ueno Zoo looked as though mass hysteria had struck a nudist colony.

"Kasumi-san!" Tofu realized his date of the morning was going to be in an embarrassing situation.

§☼§☼§

"Oh, my! Where are my clothes?" Kasumi Tendo awakened to find herself in a very compromised position. She was lying on the ground in front of the pagoda, unable to move and from what she could see of herself, naked as a jaybird.

The sound of running footsteps echoed off the pavement into her ears. Straining, Kasumi managed to look toward the sound of the steps. Someone was running toward her, a blanket held extended in their hands. She couldn't see who it was, and they couldn't see her either. The feet skidded to a stop and the blanket was soon drapped over her nude form.

"Kasumi-san, don't be too terribly embarrassed. This happened to a lot of people today. Your clothes are right beside you," Tofu said in a low voice. "I got this blanket from the police box, but there aren't enough to go around." She felt Tofu's fingers press a pair of points on her neck and suddenly she could move. "What is the last thing you remember, Kasumi-san?"

Kasumi shook her head and sat up, pulling the blanket closer around herself.

"What happened Tofu-san? I remember that man in blue and red jumping over your head and grabbing my face, after that nothing much."

"Hmmm. So you remember right up to the moment it touched you. That may help," Tofu said to the still bewildered girl.

"Listen, Kasumi-san. Get dressed as fast as you can and start helping people find their clothes. What happened to you happened to many others. Hopefully their clothing is near the last place they remember being before one of those things touched them. Right now I've got to go release all the people I immobilized, and help them find their clothes too."

Dr. Tofu raced away, dashing from one prone figure to the next. His supply of emergency blankets was soon exhausted. He pressed on, extending abject apologies as he released victim after victim from shiatsu induced paralysis.

Looking around, Kasumi saw several other persons in various stages of undress. They were all frantically hunting clothes or cover of any kind. A small pile of clothes lay beside her.

"Well, I can be quick or I can be modest. Quick is more important right now," she mused. Draping the blanket over her shoulders as best she could, the eldest Tendo daughter gathered her dress into both hands.

Gathering her feet under her, she stood, letting the blanket fall as she pulled her dress over her head. She quickly pulled the garment down to cover herself. Reaching down, she gather up her foundation garments and the blanket.

Turning around quickly, she surveyed the area for possible watchers, only to find everyone else too concerned with their own state of affairs to worry about hers.

Looking about, she headed quickly toward the first desperate woman she spotted.

§☼§☼§

Akane Tendo shook herself from a muddy brown nightmare. "Where am I?" she muttered as she tried to clear her head. "The last thing I remember is hammering Akari's prize hog..." Her mouth dropped open as her eyes swept over a crowd of naked people. Slowly she looked down at herself.

"Eeeeeyaaaaah!" Akane's reaction to finding herself sitting astraddle Katsunishiki without a stitch on completed Ranma's return to the world of consciousness. Her eyes snapped open at the shriek and just as quickly closed them when she realized what she was looking at. She was seated behind a naked Akane aboard the gargantuan pig amid a sea of nude bodies.

Akane heard someone behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find Ranma in girl form, her eyes clamped tightly shut.

"Ranma," Akane started, menace in her voice.

"I ain't lookin', I ain't lookin'," the pig-tailed girl blurted. She expected the mallet at any moment.

There was a moment of silence.

"Get up here!"

"Wha-what?"

"Trade places with me. Now!" Akane commanded.

"Huh?

"Switch places. Don't ask questions, just do it!" a strident shrill entered Akane's voice.

"I gotta open my eyes."

There was another second of speechless silence. "Ah well, it's not like he hasn't seem me before," Akane thought.

"Do it, but be quick," she hissed.

"You sure? You're not going to mallet me?"

"I'm going to mallet you if you don't hurry up," Akane gritted.

Onna-Ranma stood up, stepping over and around her nude fiancee. Akane scooted back as Ranma stepped forward.

"Face forward! Sit down!" Akane commanded as Ranma was about to turn toward her.

The cursed girl obeyed instantly and was met with a surprising development. Akane's arms encircled her waist and her body was suddenly pressed tight against Ranma's back.

"Wha-what are you do-doing?" Ranma stammered. The cursed girl couldn't believe what was happening.

"I'm making sure no one can see me, idiot. Now where are our clothes?"

"B-but, you're..." Suddenly Ranma thought better of pointing out to Akane just exactly what she was doing.

"T-the last thing I remember was trying to knock you out with a shiatsu technique Tofu-sensei showed me," Ranma responded. She looked around and spotted the stone lantern she began her attack from about fifteen meters behind them.

"I was at the main gate to the zoo," Akane said.

The pair suddenly realized that Katsunishiki was making a leisurely beeline toward the back of the square. Try as they might they couldn't get the pig to turn.

"Akane, put your arms around my neck. We've got to go the other way," Ranma realized. "Come on, we've got to stand up. I'll carry you."

"But people will be able to see me!" Akane squealed.

"And they can't see you now? Do you want to keep sitting up here naked? Besides, everybody is naked too. They're to busy trying to find clothes to be worried about us." Ranma pointed out. "If we don't hurry up and find ours, we'll be the only nudists in this zoo!"

"Eep!" Akane suddenly saw the logic behind Ranma's request. She realized the fastest way for them to get back to the police box was for Ranma to go "house-hopping."

"Ok, let's go," she said. "Together now, ichi, ni, san..." she counted. The pair gathered their feet under them and rose to their feet, being careful to keep their backs as straight as possible.

"Jump up. Let's make this quick," Ranma said once they were both standing.

Akane shuddered as she thought about how exposed her bottom was going to be. But she draped her arms over Ranma's shoulders and hopped up onto her distaff fiance's back.

Getting a grip around Akane's thighs, Ranma bounded off the perambulating pig, and hit the ground once before topping a stone lantern.

Another bound found them on Ranma's previous perch atop the tallest lantern. A quick survey of the ground in front of them, revealed Ranma's silks were gone, confiscated by someone else. Without wasting another second, the red-pigtailed martial artist bounced toward the main gate of the zoo.

As they neared the gate Akane squealed again. "Camera," she said, pointing. A middle-aged man in bermuda shorts and golf shirt was leveling the barrel of a long lens in their direction from just outside the zoo gate. To their amazement, a group of women in ill fitting clothes suddenly rushed the man. A streamer of film was soon waving in the air as Ranma landed at the police box and ducked inside.

Akane's clothes weren't inside the box, but they were just outside, partially hidden under some nearby shrubbery. Ranma, still in the buff, bounded out and retrieved them. As she re-entered the box, she had to clamp her eyes shut again, before extending the shorts and blouse toward the deeply blushing girl who'd planted herself in one of the box's two chairs, arms crossed over her breasts.

As she stood in the doorway, obscuring the interior so Akane could dress, Ranma spied the splintered remains of the police box door. A uniform shirt dangled from a hook that had been on the back of the door. Seconds later, Ranma was covered again with the tail of the shirt reaching mid thigh.

"You dressed?" Ranma called over her shoulder.

"Yes, finally. Kami, that was awful."

Turning to Akane, Ranma smiled. "Better?"

The girl straightened her clothes as she stood. "Much. Uh, Ranma, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have used you as a shield." She wrung her hands and looked at the floor.

"It was my pleas... uh, glad to help out any way I could," Ranma backpedaled.

Akane colored brightly, then started to giggle. Ranma blinked twice. She couldn't believe she wasn't on a trip to low Earth orbit via Mallet Air. Then the hilarity of their situation rolled over her in a wave. The couple's eyes locked and suddenly they were both laughing 'til their sides hurt.

When they finally caught their breath, Ranma gasped out, "Come on, let's go find me some pants."

Suddenly she paused. "Kami, what are we going to tell people when they ask how our 'date' went?"

"We'll tell 'em we had a good laugh... and nothing more," Akane wagged her finger at Ranma with a twinkle in her eye.

They started cackling again as they left the box, heading back toward the pagoda.

§☼§☼§

Inside the cab of their truck, Akari and Ryoga Hibiki scrambled to put on their clothes.

"What the hell just happened?" Ryoga muttered.

"We're ruined is what just happened," Akari sobbed.

(EoC15r2)

A/N: Here's the new installment folks. Sorry to leave you hanging again, but this just keeps growing on me. The events recorded in chapters 12, 13, 14 and 15 were originally supposed to be one chapter.

Thanks for the input on story structure. I've got an idea on how to redo it, but just like Myles, it's a hybrid.

Sidhe-Ranma: Wish I could claim the 'disease,' but its a borrowed idea I adapted. Yeah, old Tofu can pack a punch when needed, but he likes to be more subtle.

Wonderbee31: Sorry to confuse you there. I had to append my editorial input request so it wouldn't blatantly break rules. Hope you like the way I "got everybody out." Oh, yeah, I haven't gotten them all out yet. Chapter 15's coming. As for Reilly's match up, I actually do have him matched up with someone at the end of this thing, its just a question of "who?" There are so many to pick from: Kasumi (seems to be a favorite), Ukyo and Shampoo. (Not to mention the real dark horses: Nabiki, Hinako and dare I even think it Akane.)

Keri McVean: Glad you are enjoying the story. I'm enjoying writing it (maybe even too much). Thank you for the in-character nod. I want them to grow up, not change. Growth is a process. It has spurts, but by and large is unnoticable when watched. And BTW, I usually post a new installment approximately 10 days after the last. Daily, wow, I'm flattered.

Lord Oberon: You really don't know what effect your suggestion is having on this story. You really got me thinking about it. You'll have to wait to see. It's going to get revised, but when and how is hard to say. Glad you liked the Hollow Men, again a borrowed idea tweeked to my own uses.

Manzanita: Hope you recognize your contribution to the revised edition when it comes out. Sage advice you gave there, "if forced into a different kind of story line it can fall apart on you." Glad you're back. Come by often.

Vixen2: Thanks for the input. I think I may write a New York-based arc for Reilly and Peter and post it on the Spider-man site rather than rework this one. I'll just put a reference to this one in for those who might be interested. Glad you got a chuckle from my homage to "Peter Porker, Spider-ham," Marvel's lampoon of their own flagship character. And who said the Jackal abandoned the fake Spider-man angle?

Knottaclue: Well, I can be nice from time to time, ya' know. Thanks for stopping by. You should check out Mr. Saotome more closely. Some of the stories are ridiculously silly, but it was the humor of Ranma's situation that got me hooked. Feel free to check in anytime.

dogbertcarrol: Akane does have major problems, but I hope to work them out for her, at least in my version. My solutions may not fit neatly all the time, but this is an exercise in writing. Thanks for the chapter synoptic reviews. Think I'll have Tofu's old friend Methos drop by for a visit (just kidding, maybe). Glad you like the connection I'm drawing between spirit and ki. Hope you like it after the next chapter. I'm really going to uncork that genie. As to why Myles Parker tagged Reilly with the catalyst so easily. It's a catalyst. In and of itself it poses no threat. When it interacts with the degenerative agents already in Reilly's system, it speeds up the degeneration. Myles has no real ki of his own, so there's nothing there for Reilly (or anyone to detect. Check out Tofu's observation in Chapter 14.) Plus clones from Parker's own gene pool do not set off the spider-sense no matter how malicious they may be.

Up next:

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion

Chapter 16:  
Resolutions and Revelations


	16. Visions and Violations, Part 1

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 16:  
Visions and Violations: Part 1

The catalyst coursing through Ben Reilly's blood stream reacted violently with the degenerative triggers engineered into his cellular template. It violated every cell it touched. It burst cellular membranes, causing pain and knocking down genetic boundaries, laying open the DNA blueprint that defined his physical being.

The small amount of Myles Parker's blood mixed with the massive dose of catalyst suffered the same fate, but without the pain. Now its disassembled DNA strands traveled through Reilly's body looking for a place to belong, to fit, to transform its new host.

Reilly felt the violence working inside him as a white-hot flame that became his very existence. He was pain and he tortured himself to new extremes with each eternally passing second. Outwardly his body writhed and flailed, moving worm-like over the up lifted hands of the spider-horde. Ben Reilly felt he had fathomed the depths of Hell itself.

Unlike the eternal Hell of God's final judgment, Reilly's agony began to subside. The flame began to ebb. Its waning registered in his delirious consciousness as a shifting of colors. The white flame dimmed to red, then yellow and finally cooled to the black over-crusting of stone on a still seething current of lava-like pain.

The red glow of that painful heat cracked the blackness of Reilly's struggling consciousness, dispelling any succor he might have sought in a delusion of void.

In the background of his mind, Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones began to reverberate. He longed for the black coolness of eternal dark. Even eternal loneliness seemed a blessing compared to the hell-fire laced inferno he found himself in. A passage he'd read in the Bible paralleled his.

The Rich Man begged for but a single drop of water to cool his tongue in the midst of the fire of the pit. "What sick bastard would do that to a man in this kind of hell," Reilly wondered. "Mercy would deny that one brief moment of cool to raise hope in this inferno of eternal pain." The thought signaled the return of his conscious identity.

Shapes began to form in the crimson-speckled darkness. The glowing strands coalesced, slowly becoming horrific constellations in the sky of Reilly's horror of blackness. The Jackal was there along with a growing host of Spider-man's other foes: The Green Goblin, Morbius, Carrion, The Vulture, Sandman and Electro. The vengeful roster continued to play out before the wondering eye of his feverish mind.

Others began to join the cast he recognized, vile creatures out of elder legends. Gargoyles with dagger-like fangs and red-glowing eyes in faces of rotting flesh. Armed with stiletto claws at the end of cadaverous arms, they were borne aloft on the flap of leathery wings.

This malignant host strained to reach him. They sought him; hunted him. They clawed at him; plucking him apart in tiny slivers and shreds. They gouged him with their talons, ripping out great chunks of his flesh. Each new wound released mephitic fiery worms that burrowed under his skin, carving subcutaneous subways according to their diabolical whims.

Somehow he gathered his strength and ran. He knew he was in Hell, but he ran anyway. As he ran, Ben Reilly marveled at his own effort of hope in the hopelessness of Hell. On he ran, seeking to leave the ravening hoard behind him on the lava plain of pain.

§☼§☼§

In an odd shift of time and perception, Ben Reilly suddenly found himself at a distance from his pursuers.

His pain-ravaged mind couldn't comprehend the unexpected turn of events. "How?" he wondered. The horde had been on his very heels. Now they seemed a mile or more away. His wonder clouded what little he could see of the craggy plain, cracked by rivulets of glowing magma. A scarlet glow revealed a distant craggy horizon. Only his spider-sense warned him before his ran head-long into the jet black wing of an SR-71 Blackbird.

Befuddled by the incongruous and unexpected find, Reilly forgot the pantheon of demons pursuing him. He put out his hand to feel the flat-black fuselage of the superseded spy plane. At his touch the cockpit lights flickered into a greenish-white glow. The canopy opened to reveal an empty navigator's bucket. A helmeted head turned toward him from the Pilot's seat.

"Well, what are you staring at? There's one seat available and it's got your name on it," the Pilot rasped. Reilly was immobile. He stared speechlessly, not comprehending any of what lay before him, and forgetting what lay behind.

"So do you want to spend eternity running around this hellish place with that bunch of mooks carving you into ribbons?" the Pilot shook the dumbfounded man with his words.

"No," Reilly choked out.

"Well, get your behind in this seat," the Pilot said, tossing his head at the empty bucket behind him.

Still the spider-clone stood riveted to his spot by the plane, his hand frozen to the fuselage.

"What do you want? A ladder? I didn't think you of all people would need one," the Pilot barked.

The sound of pounding feet and the flap of leathery wings finally unlocked Reilly's feet from the ground. He bounded to the wing and into the cockpit. The canopy seemed to settle into place of its own accord.

"All right, Mr. Ben, get ready for a rough ride," the Pilot said through the com-link in Reilly's helmet. "Hands on the stick please."

Ben Reilly found his hands on the controls of the Black Bird. "Where'd this rig come from?" he wondered as he realized he was dressed in a full pressure suit. His dazed consciousness viewed the overwhelming array of dial and needle gauges, interspersed with analog digital readouts as the plane's engines roared to life. Twin panels on left and right bristled with toggle switches, and knobs of various sizes and shapes.

"This doesn't seem right," Reilly thought, mentally checking the interior of the cockpit against the sparse knowledge of the plane he'd garnered from magazines over the years.

The nose of the bird came around and Reilly realized the Pilot was aiming the plane directly at the pursuing hoard. Electric blue runway beacons flashed into life, revealing the lifeless desolation over which Reilly had run. Between the twin rows of lights stretching into the distance, the infernal hoard skidded to a confused stop. The demonic apparitions broke ranks, scattering for the darkness between the beacons, but halting in the blinding glare of the blue lights. They found themselves in a trap of light.

"Brace yourself," the Pilot barked again.

The plane jumped down the runway. There was a barely perceptible jarring of the craft as it sliced through the hellish hoard in its path. In its wake, the spectral SR-71 scattered bits and pieces of demonic apparitions. The dismembered ghouls vaporized in clouds of black smoke and faintly glowing embers that ascended briefly before drifting to the ground and winking out of existence.

Within seconds the Black Bird reached ascent velocity and the Pilot pulled back on the stick sending the plane into an almost vertical climb.

"Don't black out on me Ben," the Pilot's voice brought him back from the edge of unconsciousness. "There's something I want you to do."

§☼§☼§

"Uhhhhmm!" Akari Hibiki's hand gripped her husband's shoulder with an unexpected and preternatural strength.

"Ryoga!"

"What?"

"The baby!"

"Now?"

The child wasn't due for three weeks.

"I think so. Kami, that hurt!" She released her hold on his shoulder. Despite all his training induced toughness, Ryoga felt the bruise beginning to ache.

"Don't worry, the hospital is only two blocks away," he rubbed his shoulder and searched for the keys to the truck. No luck.

Ryoga scrambled out of the wrecked shell of the farm truck and started scouring the ground for the missing keys. Three porcine princes were still pinned in back. Katsunishiki happily dozed in the shade of a nearby tree. If he could get the truck started he could take Akari to the University of Tokyo Medical Center only a block or two away.

Suddenly, Ryoga froze. In his scramble to find covering for his wife and himself, he hadn't paid any attention to whether the clothes he grabbed were their own, just if they looked as though they would fit. Where was his GPS device?

Without his directional aid, two blocks was the same as 200 miles of unknown territory.

"Doctor!" he shouted. "I need a doctor here!" 

§☼§☼§

Dr. Ono Tofu stood after releasing the last paralyzed victim of the merge. Ranma'd been busy in this part of the square. The paunchy middle-aged man covered himself with his hands and ran for the nearest restroom.

"I'll bring clothes as soon as I can," Tofu shouted after the man.

He found himself standing to the east of the pagoda, when he heard shouting, "Doctor! I need a doctor!" off toward the north west, across the slime-covered square.

"Here! I'm a doctor," he responded. As he began making his way toward the shouts, a girl began to scream hysterically in the middle of the square.

§☼§☼§

Ami Oshiro raked brown sludge from her face and clothes. The stuff stank! Around the square the spider-men look-alikes were turning brown; leaving disgusting puddles, or befuddled naked zoo patrons in their places.

The gigantic spider-man that menaced her and teacher Hinako Ninomiya a moment before began to melt in malodorous waves.

At her side, her child-like teacher was in distress. Her ichor splattered form spasmed between a grotesquely overweight parody of her voluptuous adult self and a sickly, sallow-skinned waif with sunken eyes. She was in the midst of some sort of seizure that jerked her body through a variety of forms.

Oshiro sprang back from the sight in surprise.

"Ninomiya-san! Are you Ok?" the girl asked, knowing the answer before she spoke.

The sound of Ami's voice seemed to galvanize her teacher. The erratic transformation grew more violent until Hinako Ninomiya collapsed on the spot and began a snake-like writhing on the beslimed pavement of the square. Horrified, Ami Oshiro began to scream uncontrollably.

As Dr. Ono Tofu started toward the shouts of, "Doctor, Doctor!" he found his way barred by an unusual sight. A grotesquely overweight woman in the midst of a Grande Mal seizure contorted on the pavement. A high school aged girl shrieked uncontrollably as she watched the hulk of a woman thrash about.

Tofu rushed to the side of the writhing woman. He tried to press the same pressure points he'd used previously to immobilize her. To his astonishment, the woman began to transform at his touch. In the place of the massive woman he'd knelt beside was a frail slip of a girl.

At his touch, her eyelids snapped open and the seizure ceased. A feral light shone in her eyes. Ono Tofu realized in an instant he was dealing with a demon. He quickly read her aura only to find the same hollow hunger he'd seen before in the spider-drones.

"Pleased to meet you," the demon in the girl's body pouted her lips. "Can you guess my name?"

Tofu drew a ward sign in the air with his fingers. The demon smiled through Hinako's eyes.

"Maybe what's puzzling you is the nature of my game," she said as her body transformed again. This time no frail lass lay before Tofu, nor any overweight caricature of womanhood. Hinako Ninomiya in her most voluptuous and seductive form lifted her hands and began to unbutton her blouse. "I've got something for you, big boy..."

Tofu couldn't believe his eyes. His temperature began to rise and steam from his own internal engines began to fog his glasses. His mind struggled with the knowledge the woman before him was possessed by an evil spirit, and that both he and she were in grave danger. But his body was suddenly in an overdrive drive of lust, slamming his mental faculties around like an overmatched amateur in a steel cage with a professional wrestler.

Two years of training to overcome an identical reaction toward another young woman were stripped from Ono Tofu's being. He moaned inwardly as he felt himself take a spiritual step backward.

"Oh don't feel so bad about that, hmmm ... Dr. Tofu is it," the demon within Hinako purred. "You can feel bad after I'm done with you..." The hellspawn reached up and wrapped her arms around him. She seized the doctor and twirled him onto the ground like a Latin lover amorously advancing on his paramour. She bent low over him, planting her lips on his with a passion of erotic lust the doctor at his foggiest had never experienced. Her tongue parted his lips and slid between his teeth, filling his mouth.

The last shreds of Dr. Tofu's honor rose up in rebellion against the rape his body welcomed.

The demon retreated from the kiss as though a bitter taste filled its mouth. However it held him firm in one arm, looking into his eyes with an infernal sadness.

"Phaww, you tasted so deliciously lascivious too. But Noooo! You had to hold on to that disgusting sense of right, wrong and noble purpose. It's of no consequence, you are mine now." She pulled a 50-yen coin from her pocket and placed it behind her lips, in front of her teeth. With the hunger of a newly awakened vampire she pressed her lips to Ono Tofu's mouth again. The doctor felt as though his spirit was being ripped from his body. He was vaguely aware of begin ravaged and hurled through the air before oblivion took him.

§☼§☼§

Ranma and Akane's laughter subsided to a warm inner glow as they proceeded hand-in-hand toward the pagoda. Comfortable contentment in each other's company encompassed them. The couple was astounded by the virgin emotion.

"I don't believe it." Ranma came to a sudden halt.

"What?" Akane said as she looked questioning into his face.

"Look at that," the boy-turned-girl said, pointing.

They'd returned to the point where they'd stood when the mayhem broke out. Resting where he'd left it was their picnic lunch. Puddles of drone slime and noisome tracks surrounded it, but the basket seemed untouched.

Their reverie and surprise didn't last long. A clamor of screams and shouts erupted from the far side of the pagoda square.

"What's going on now?" Ranma wondered aloud as she retrieved the basket. Looking toward the racket, she spied Dr. Tofu headed in the direction of the new disturbance. Akane also spotted the acupuncturist, and her thoughts turned to her sister.

"I wonder if Kasumi and Tofu got caught up in this too?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm Ok, imoutosan," Kasumi said as she gently laid her hand on Akane's shoulder. Akane about jumped out of her skin at the unexpected answer to her question.

"Oh, I was trying not to startle you," Kasumi apologized. "I saw you from over there and wanted to make sure you were all right." The older Tendo sister carried a bundle of silks in her hands.

Turning to Ranma she said, "These wouldn't happen to be yours, would they?" as she shook out a pair of Chinese-style silk pants. "I found them back there and picked them up."

"Kasumi, you're a life-saver," Ranma almost squealed with delight at the sight of her clothes. As she reached for the items, she paused. A wondering look entered her eyes as she accepted the clothes from Kasumi. Ranma's eyes darted to Akane. Realization they had no secret to hide from her older sister was painted on the younger girl's face.

"Kasumi? ..." Akane began.

"What happened here, stays here," Kasumi said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Relieved, Ranma quickly pulled the trousers on and started unbuttoning the police uniform shirt she was wearing, when both Akane and Kasumi grabbed her.

"What?..."

"You're a girl now, remember?" Akane pointed out.

"Oh! Yeah. I'd better find somewhere else to change tops I guess," Ranma grinned sheepishly.

"Please," the girls chorused in unison.

"Hey! Even better." Ranma said as she began digging in the picnic basket in Akane's hands. A second later she straightened up with a vacuum bottle in her hand. Twisting the lid, she opened it and eyed the contents before pouring a portion over her head.

"Now it shouldn't be a problem," the male Ranma said, and finished changing shirts.

The volume of the disturbance to the west escalated a notch, drawing the trio's attention.

As the trio turned toward the noise, a body arced through the air in their direction. Ranma bounded up to catch the man flying over their heads.

"Ono-san!" Kasumi gasped as Ranma landed lightly with his burden.

The martial artist and doctor looked up at Ranma through fogged glasses. "Why Kasumi-san, what an amazing coincidence, meeting you here of all places ... "

§☼§☼§

The controls of the SR-71 Black Bird shook violently in Ben Reilly's grasp. Something seemed wrong with his respirator. Breath was harder to come by with each passing second.

The plane continued its almost vertical climb. The Stygian blackness receded behind the engine nacelles. An overhead canopy of brilliant sky blue came into view, but quickly dimmed to the violet shimmer of atmosphere's edge. The stars twinkled brighter than he'd ever seen them before as the plane leveled off momentarily.

"It's beautiful up here, but we can't stay long," the Pilot broke the silence and Reilly's awe of the sight before him. "Having trouble breathing back there?"

"Y-Yeah." The effort required to utter the single word surprised Reilly.

"We'll take care of that right away," his mysterious conductor said.

Reilly felt the plane begin to descend in a tight corkscrew. Thick clouds obscured the ground, but the plane barreled on, gaining momentum as it fell.

"Ben, things are going to be rough when we arrive and there's something you have to do when we get there," the Pilot's voice came over the com- link.

"When you get your breath, tell that snake to leave everyone alone. No one else there has the authority you have. He'll beat their eyes out and have them for lunch. They can't handle him, but you can."

"What have I got to do?" Ben Reilly struggled to get the words out and stay conscious for the answer. A gray mist obscured all view beyond the cockpit.

"Use the Name. It's all you need."

Consciousness briefly fled from Ben Reilly. His last thought, "The name? Whose name?" drifted away from him into the gray of the surrounding mist. When he came to he was back at the Ueno Zoo, and he couldn't breathe. His respirator, now a filth-smeared silk mask, threatened to asphyxiate him.

§☼§☼§

Ranma laid the doctor gently on the pavement of the pagoda square. Kasumi knelt beside the dazed physician taking his hand.

"Ono-san, are you all right?"

Tofu groaned through fogged glasses and a silly grin.

As she ministered to her fallen friend, Tofu's demon-possessed attacker approached from the west. The trio looked up as the Hinako fiend approached. The feast of Tofu's ki forced another transformation on the possessed girl. She was now a ribald Rubinesque caricature of her seductive self. Her half-buttoned blouse revealed a massive cleavage. The rest of her clothes struggled to restrain her bloated form.

"M-Miss Hinako?" Ranma stammered, his eyes practically bugging from his sockets.

"Ranmaaaa. Yessss," the psychic vampire bared her teeth in a burlesque mockery of a smile. She fingered the 50-yen piece in her hand.

"Get away. Must get away," Tofu muttered from the ground in front of Kasumi. Terror reflected in his eyes as Ninomiya came into view. He struggled to get up as Hinako began to raise the coin in the trio's direction.

Behind them a large mound of drone sludge began to move violently. Akane noticed the motion first, turning as a body suddenly rose up on all-fours from underneath the fetid ooze. The beslimed figure sat back on its heels and clawed at the mask that covered its mouth and nose, finally ripping it away to reveal a craggy face.

Akane nearly went into shock at the sight before her.

"Reilly-san?" she barely whispered.

Not realizing the menace before them, Ranma and Kasumi turned to see what Akane was staring at.

The young man they knew as their student and teacher at their high school had aged thirty years. The skin of his face was pock-marked and hung loosely along his jaw. Bags framed the formerly bright eyes, which were now dull and without focus. His normally brown shock of hair was now liberally peppered with gray.

Reilly drank in the fetid air of the square as though it was an elixir. Awareness of his surroundings returned quickly. Not six meters away, Ranma, Akane and Kasumi knelt beside a prostrate Tofu.

The lethal 50-yen coin came up and Reilly watched his friends stagger as Hinako Ninomiya feasted on their ki. Both Akane's and Ranma's knees buckled as their spiritual energy slipped away from them. Hinako's form became more engorged. Kasumi looked at Reilly with pleading eyes as she toppled onto her side.

The American lurched to his feet and staggered toward the group.

"Hinako-san, stop," Reilly croaked. "What are you doing?"

"Why, just having a little snack," the demon replied in a gravelly voice. "I think you'll be the main course."

"When you get your breath ... He'll beat their eyes out and have them for lunch. They can't handle him, but you can," the Pilot's words echoed through his memory.

"You're not Hinako, are you?" Reilly shook off the cobwebs in his mind.

"Oh, Hinako's still here. She gave me quite a tussle after sucking me out of old Myles, poor fellow, but I was a bit more than she bargained for, I believe," the demon rasped. Ninomiya's bloated body began to transform again. She shrank to her normal adult size.

"Oh my, whatever happened to my clothes?" the demon whined in mock surprise. "That's the trouble with Miss Ninomiya I'm afraid," it continued, voice rising in volume. "She has an insatiable need for spiritual energies," it cackled as it swung the yen coin toward Reilly. It paused momentarily before pulling at his spirit. "That presents a huge problem for a gluttonous spirit like me ... and for everyone around me," it laughed.

The moment it took to gloat, proved the demon's undoing. Reilly remembered the Pilot's instructions.

"Ano namae. Ken'i. De ano namae," Reilly muttered as a light from deep within him flooded his mind. "Ano namae, Iesu Kirisuto! Namae ue ni subete namae," he barked. The demon hesitated before bringing the coin to bear again. Reilly realized he was right and struck. Pointing his finger at the flustered demon he spoke quickly.

"De sono namae no Iesu Kirisuto, kara karojo-ni deru. Itsu made mo dare mo mendos okakeru!" A power rose up in him he'd never experienced before. It suffused him with an awareness of Someone greater than himself, who was determined he would not fail.

A shriek of anguish escaped the mouth of Hinako Ninomiya. She began to shake violently, the intensity increasing with each passing second, until she seemed to vibrate before the eyes of her former victims.

"Depart from her in the name of Jesus Christ," Reilly repeated his command. "Trouble no one forevermore."

Her body suddenly shrank to its diminutive state and Hinako Ninomiya collapsed on the pavement. Once again convulsions wracked her frame. Her head whipped from side to side and retching sounds burst from her throat. With claw-like hands stretched out in front of her, she began to arch her back until only the crown of her head and the balls of her feet touched the ground. Her jaw was open to its extreme when a black miasma began to issue from her mouth and nostrils. It coalesced into a toad-shaped cloud with a pair of red glowing eyes, hovering above her frail and tortured form.

"Lodebar, anata no mokutekichi desu. Dekakeru! Your destination is the arid desert. Begone!" the American shouted at the diabolical manifestation. A wind sprang up and ripped the miasma to shreds, scattering it into oblivion.

A suddenly exhausted Ben Reilly lowered his hand. Turning toward Ranma and the Tendo sisters he said, "Hinako will be fine when she comes to." Then his eyes rolled up in his head and he fell like a tree onto the pavement as the sound of someone crying, "Doctor! I need a doctor," grew louder.

§☼§☼§

Ryoga Hibiki thought he heard someone respond to his cries for help, but no one appeared to render assistance. He dared not leave the truck for fear of getting lost while looking for help. He didn't want to leave Akari, but circumstances and the passing of time were combining to force his hand. If no one showed up to help or get some assistance, he would have to risk it on his own without his GPS device.

A disturbance of the far side of the pagoda square caught his attention. A man headed in his direction knelt beside a fallen woman, only to be dragged down and embraced passionately.

Ryoga's voice was silenced as he watched the man suddenly be lifted overhead by the woman and go sailing through the air toward the pagoda.

Transfixed he watched events unfold at a distance. He couldn't really make out what was happening. But the sound of screams and shouting reached him, so he knew it was some kind of confrontation.

"Ryeeeeoga! Oh, Oh, Oh!" Akari's cry of pain brought the mesmerized pig farmer back to the problem at hand.

"I need a doctor! Doctor!" Ryoga Hibiki put up the shout again.

To his relief, the people from the apparently concluded confrontation started in his direction.

§☼§☼§

With the dissipation of the miasma, Dr. Tofu abruptly regained his senses. His eyes cleared and he sat up, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" he asked, looking at the three companions seated around him.

"I'm not sure," Kasumi responded. "I think Miss Ninomiya was over taken by a demon."

"Yes. That would be right," Tofu said. "I heard someone shouting for a doctor, but I stopped to help a woman in the square. I detected a demonic presence about her and after that ... "

Shouts interrupted the doctor's tale. Tofu, Kasumi, Ranma and Akane all got to their feet and searched for the source of the shouting.

"There," Ranma said, pointing toward the back of the park. A man was shouting and waving his arms.

Tofu quickly examined both Reilly and Ninomiya.

"I think Reilly-san was right about, uh, Miss Ninomiya, is it?" the doctor said, "but Reilly-san is in grave condition. He needs immediate attention."

"We shouldn't leave them here, should we?" Akane asked. "Isn't there a first aid station over there?" She pointed in the direction of the shouting man.

"Yes, I believe there is," Tofu responded.

"Come on. Ranma, you and Akane get Reilly-san up. Kasumi-san, help me with Miss Ninomiya."

The slip of a teacher was quickly draped over Dr. Tofu's shoulders. The holistic physician turned to watch Ranma and Akane work with Reilly's unwieldy dead weight. Kasumi stepped in to help her sister. The girls grabbed the westerner by his wrists and pulled him up so Ranma could squat in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the American's waist and gathered his feet under him for the lift.

"Ok, Akane, Kasumi, pull him over my shoulder when I start to lift," Ranma instructed. "Ichi, Ni, San."

The young martial artist was on his feet, the unconscious man draped over his shoulder. He shifted Reilly around until he was in a fireman's carry position. The trio turned to face the watching Tofu.

Alarm swept over the doctor. Barely visible on all three of his companions' faces were transparent Spider-man masks. The evidence of the shadowy 'merge' faded swiftly, leaving no trace Tofu could detect. He shifted his awareness and tried to read their auras without being obvious. There was a subtle change in all three, similar and yet differing from the ki signatures he detected earlier in the people overtaken by the first 'merge.'

"Are you all right, Ono-san?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," the doctor replied. "How do you three feel?"

"No probs here," Ranma said, adjusting Reilly's limp form again with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm Ok," Akane said.

"I'm fine, Ono-san," Kasumi finally responded to the doctors inquiring look. "Why do you ask?"

"Just checking," the doctor said. "Maybe it's nothing. I can't worry about it now," he thought to himself as the group finally headed off to aid the shouting man.

(EoC16r2)

Apologies to the Japanese grammarians out there. I'm trying to learn this stuff.

Gothicphoto: Who can stop it? It just keeps growing. I haven't got them out of the zoo yet! Chapters 12 through 16, and the, as yet, unreleased Chp 17 were originally conceived as one chapter. Guess I'm not a very efficient writer.

dragon-game: Thanks, and is this the only review you ever give? Good to know you are reading.

dogbertcarrol: Heh, heh. Thanks. From the copies of the manga I have, she's a very under used character in fan fics. Or at least the ones I've read.

Nataku: Thanks for the nod on the story. Symbiotes? Hmmmm! Would that be a spoiler if I answer your question? None planned for the story arc in Asia. When Ben returns to New York, that's another matter. Ol' Ben busted Venom's chops pretty good the last time they met. Hmmm. I wonder what this "trained" spider could do against the symbiotes? It might be a really bad day for both Venom and Carnage.

borg rabbit: Wes, please be patient. Hinako will get her day in the sun, or 15 seconds of fame, or something. Besides, I'm old like you. I'll get there eventually. BTW, your review was just the match that lit the petrol Lord Oberon poured on my story. The ending and some of the events previously revealed are undergoing some (major?) revisions, due to his observations, and yours. Hope I cleared up what was in the second injection.

Wonderbee31: How much trouble do you think Reilly's in now? And a special tip 'o the hat for your "take" on Tofu's uncontrollable reaction to Kasumi.

Lord Oberon: Thank you! Hope to keep improving. I want to write some OSs with some OCs and sell 'em eventually. Think I've got the chops? In other words, "Would you buy this story if it was on the newsstand"  



	17. Visions and Violations, Part 2

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 17:  
Visions and Violations, Part 2

A rhythmic motion jostled Ben Reilly to awareness. He found himself astraddle a slowly ambling horse in a cloudscape of gently undulating shades of gray. Even the horse was gray.

"This just gets weirder and weirder," he thought, raising his gloved hand to rub his forehead. The motion dislodged the hat on his head, but he retrieved it with a quick grab. The feeling of being trapped in Alice's rabbit hole overwhelmed him. He vaguely remembered a trip to Hell and confronting a demon who looked like fellow teacher Hinako Ninomiya. Now he straddled a horse riding a ghostly range.

He was dressed as a cattle drover togged out for bad weather. The leather hat he now held was weather beaten. It fit perfectly as he settled it back into place, keeping back the damp of the ubiquitous mist enveloping him. Worn boots, faded jeans and a chambre' work shirt under an oil-cloth duster completed his outfit.

Memories of Peter Parker's childhood assailed him. Close on the heels of his love for science and discovery was Parker's love of reading. Westerns were high on his list of favorites. Ben Reilly felt as though he was in a ghostly reflection of one of those childhood reads.

The horse came to a halt on the top of a cloudy hill. Before him the mists thinned to reveal a shallow draw in the cloudscape. As he rested on the rise a throbbing vibration broke the soft silence of the misty scene. It quickly grew to a thunderous volume. Out of the mists rising from the valley floor a mighty herd of red eyed cattle suddenly appeared. They stampeded up the draw, their steel hooves striking sparks on unseen stones in the cloudy soil. Their red eyes rolled in panic as they sought escape -- any escape from the ragged band of riders in hot pursuit.

The gaunt-faced and ghostly riders dogged the devil herd with cries of, "Yipie I Ay, Yipie I Oh." Their sweat stained shirts testified to their titanic efforts to catch the herd. The blurred eyes in their sunken sockets testified to the hopelessness of their situation. Hard as they rode, they could not catch the herd and earn a rest from their eternal round up.

As Reilly turned to watch the ghostly chase recede into the misty draw, he was suddenly aware of a Rider waiting patiently at his side. The man wore clothes similar to Reilly's. His wide-brimmed hat, pulled low over his brow, veiled his eyes from Reilly's view. For some reason, Ben Reilly was glad he couldn't see those eyes.

"They'll ride forever, you know," the Rider said quietly. "The versions of Hell men fashion for themselves are almost as varied as the splendors of Heaven the Father fashions for the saints."

"Come on, Ben. We've got a way to go," the Rider turned his white horse up the ridge of clouds they stood on and started off. Without a word, Ben Reilly gathered the reins in his hands and gave them a shake and a tug to guide his steed in behind the mysterious Rider.

"No. Up here. Beside me. I've got a lot to talk with you about," the Rider motioned with his hand.

As Reilly's horse drew alongside, he struggled with a rising sense that he had no right to be in the Rider's presence.

"Ben, relax. I've got no time for you to go all religious on me," the Rider said as he reached out and laid his hand on Reilly's shoulder. Peace flooded Ben Reilly's being. He looked at the scared hand on his shoulder and slowly raised his eyes to look into the eyes of the Rider. He found himself looking into the eyes of Love. He was accepted for who he was. There was no condemnation for anything in those eyes. Not for his origin. Not for any thought or deed he'd ever had or done. "I can die now," Ben Reilly thought.

"That's not a option I'm allowing you right now," the Rider responded to Reilly's unspoken thought. "The Enemy gained a powerful weapon when Miles Warren stumbled on the secret to cloning. He thinks to use it to force judgment before the appointed time."

"Why would he want early judgment?" Reilly was incredulous. "That would mean his own sentence executed."

"He thinks to violate the Father's timetable and thereby break the Word. Even the Destroyer holds onto hope that he can usurp the throne and the power. He wants what he has always wanted -- to control and pervert creation, but I Am will show him again that what he meant for evil, I Am will turn to good."

The horsemen ascended a narrowing mountain trail. The terrain changed from clouds to terra firma. The vegetation became progressively more lush and tropical. The temperature rose and Reilly soon found himself sweltering as they rode. He pulled off the leather work gloves and faced a staggering revelation.

Burn-like scars disfigured the skin on the back of his hands. They looked as though the flesh had melted with intense heat revealing the sinew and tendon beneath before cooling into terrible grotesques. Reilly ripped the buttons off the cuffs of his shirt as he tore back the sleeves to find the scarring extended up his arms. Tearing open his shirt, he found the ropy tendrils tracing a spidery web on the skin of his chest.

"No!" Reilly choked. "He's t-turned me into Kaine," he stammered, looking at the Rider. Kaine was one of Miles Warren's early attempts at duplicating Peter Parker. Warren discarded and rejected Kaine when the clone showed evidence of cellular degeneration, but not before isolating the cause and trigger of the degeneration. What Warren learned from the failed clone helped him write a destructive "insurance policy" into all his subsequent experiments. Rejected, Kaine grew bitter at both Warren and Peter Parker, finally seeking to destroy both.

"It is the effect of the catalyst and blood that perversion injected into you," the Rider explained to the distraught Reilly. "It is speeding up the degeneration of your body, and you are seeing it here in the spirit world. It will soon be evident on your physical body too, but we are on our way to deal with it. Don't be alarmed Ben, no problem is too difficult," the Rider answered calmly.

The trail disappeared around a hairpin turn on the mountain face. Reilly heard the sound of falling water reverberating in the narrow gorge ahead.

The Rider led the way as the trail narrowed, forcing them to ride single file. Reilly followed close on his Guide's heels as the trail entered a narrow cleft in the rock of the mountain.

It wasn't water that poured over the lip of the canyon far overhead. Reilly stared, mesmerized by the scene before him. He allowed the horse to pick its way after the white horse of the Rider as they approached a fall of pure milk-white liquid. The milky spray from the fall covered the foliage in the cleft, turning the normally brilliant greens into pastels. The milky substance contained an oily component that skimmed its surface and refracted light into rainbow swirls on the surfaces it coated. Drops gathered on leaf edges and points, reflecting the richly colorful foliage as liquid opals.

The Rider led on until he disappeared behind the alabaster cascade. Reilly's horse followed, carrying the degenerating clone into the plunging white flow. The mellifluous substance seemed to sink into his cracked and blistering flesh. It soothed the pain that was reasserting itself on his consciousness. Reilly drew the horse to a halt when he found the Rider paused on the trail behind the fall.

"Get off your horse and take off your clothes," Reilly's mysterious Guide instructed.

"This is no time for modesty," he said when Reilly hesitated. "Your life and the lives of your friends depend on your obedience."

Reilly was off his mount and stripped in a moment. He turned questioning eyes toward the Rider.

"Stand under the flow," The Rider commanded. "Drink it. Let it saturate you. It is the milk of the Word. It will transform you if you stay in it."

Ben Reilly looked into the smoothly flowing cascade before him. He found his image reflected in one section of the falling liquid. What he saw shocked him. The face he remembered from his last look in the morning mirror was gone.

Looking back at him was a worn individual beset by the ravages of time. The effects of the devil's cocktail Myles Parker injected into him were devastating. He appeared a beaten 60-year-old man. His skin hung loosely over his still solid musculature and the burn-tissue scarring was overtaking him from head to toe.

He stepped into the flow beating on the edge of the precipice. The sudden wave of relief and well being that consumed him forced him to his knees. He struggled to draw breath and in so doing drew in the divine milk.

Its flavor blossomed on his senses. It tasted of honey suffused with a rich nutty bouquet. Nothing he ever tasted before compared to it. Ben Reilly began to drink deeply of the healing draft. It ran into his eyes, soothing them. Again, a euphoria of peace and contentment flooded him.

"I could stay here forever," he thought.

Again the Rider forbade him to continue in that line of thought. "You cannot stay here, Ben. There is much I have for you to do. Come. It is time for us to continue."

Reluctantly, Reilly drew back from the edge and out of the soothing flood. As he began to dress, he realized the scarring was gone. He held his hands before him. His skin was smooth and healthy, the way he remembered it. Astounded, he examined himself. There was no sign of degeneration in him.

"The truth you see is the spiritual truth of your being," the Rider said. "Don't expect the physical to match what you see here right away. And, unless you make it match by believing, it never will. Learn and remember, your healing was bought by The Stripes. They are sufficient for your health and the milk of the Word will strengthen your spirit. Drink it constantly, and seek the meat."

Reilly was soon dressed and in the saddle again. The mysterious Rider on the White Horse turned his steed and led on. As they rode, the pair discussed many things -- things Ben Reilly would cling to in the future.

The trail began to descend as they exited the fall fissure. In a short time it joined another trail on a hip of the ridge. A lone traveler waited on the trail leading up the backside of the ridge toward the high valley from which the alabaster flow plunged.

Reilly and the Rider paused at the intersection, and the Rider turned his gaze on the oriental woman, in a traditional Japanese kimono of royal blue, seated sidesaddle on a dappled mare.

"My lady, what is your pleasure?" the Rider asked the woman.

"My Lord, I wish to accompany Reilly-san on his return. I desire to be present when my long-standing desire breaks forth. I believe the Enemy's power over my family is broken," the woman replied. Her delicate features made her look younger than the thoughtful sadness in her eyes hinted.

"According to your faith, be it unto you," the Rider replied.

Turning to Reilly, the Rider bid him adieu. "You will not see me in this fashion again in your lifetime, Ben. From this point forward you must advance your spiritual growth by the methods appointed to mankind."

"I understand," Reilly nodded quietly.

"You think you do, but you will find the journey more of a challenge than you anticipate now," the Rider said.

"One other thing," the Rider continued. "The human spirit reaches its greatest potential and power only in communion with the Father's love. Love never fails. Some things you will be able to do in the strength of your own spirit, but do not rely on it. Your strength has an end, but the Father's love is infinite. Love is the ultimate victory."

"The Lady Kimiko will see you back the rest of the way. Please assist her any way you can. Farewell," the Rider said as he turned his steed onto the trail leading up the backside of the mountain.

§☼§☼§

Akane Tendo gritted her teeth. It was all she could do to bridle the anger that paced like a caged animal inside her. She couldn't bash Ryoga while his wife was giving birth. Part of her knew this, understood it completely, and agreed with it. But another part of her screamed for the mallet and the soothing pleasure of impact.

She'd been beside herself when they'd realized the man shouting for a doctor's help was Ryoga Hibiki. Only Akari's scream of birth pain and Kasumi's calming touch prevented a launch sequence for the directionally handicapped martial artist, turned pig farmer.

Ryoga Hibiki -- married and about to be a father. Akane couldn't believe it. That pervert! He didn't deserve happiness. He deserved judgment! The more she thought about what he'd done to her the harder it was for her to control herself.

Ranma watched his agitated fiancee pace to and fro. He wanted desperately to get Akane's mind off Ryoga, but twice when he'd tried to turn her attention away from her former pet pig, the look she'd given him stopped him dead. He'd just gotten off the "no waiting" list for Mallet Air Express and he didn't want to sign up again.

Instead, he stood guard over the still unconscious forms of Ben Reilly and Hinako Ninomiya, while watching Akane march back and forth in front of the first aid station near the zoo's business gate. Inside the station, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu tried to assist Akari in the delivery of her baby, while Ryoga stood by his wife, trying to comfort and coach her in breathing techniques.

Presently a tiny wail penetrated the aid station door. The voices of Kasumi and Dr. Tofu joined in joyous congratulations for the new parents. But a cry of pain from Akari signaled the drama was not quite over.

Another twenty or so minutes passed before a second diminutive cry joined the energetic remonstrations of the first baby.

Ranma shook his head. Twins! "Ryoga really has his hands full now," he thought.

Kasumi soon came through the door of the first aid station with a child in her arms and the new father in tow. Looking about quickly, the pair located and made a bee-line for Akane.

"Imoutosan," Kasumi began as the pair approached the smoldering volcano of a girl, "Ryoga-san has something to say to you. Please hear him out."

A shame-faced Ryoga Hibiki raised his head to look into the glaring eyes of Akane Tendo.

"Forgive me Akane-sama. What I did was wrong and without honor. I was young and my own lust and perversity betrayed me. I betrayed you -- and Ranma -- because I refused to take responsibility for my own life. I dishonored you and convinced myself I did it for love."

The bandanna'd martial artist paused for a deep breath. "My life and what honor I have is yours. If your honor requires it, I will give my life."

Kasumi Tendo sweatdropped, turning stunned eyes on the young father at her side. Ryoga said nothing of offering seppuku when he enlisted her aid in apologizing to her sister. She doubted Akari would have approved either.

A few steps away Ranma Saotome couldn't believe his ears, but he understood what Ryoga was thinking. No price was too high to regain honor lost.

Akane Tendo was speechless. "I don't want Ryoga's miserable, dishonorable life to end in seppuku," she thought. "I just want to hammer him. Just once. For each and every time he crawled into my bed as P-chan. For every time his perverted eyes looked at my ... my ... body." The thought still sent shivers of disgust up and down her spine.

Akane's eyes narrowed and her mouth opened as though she would accept his offer of ritual suicide, but no sound issued.

Kasumi stepped into the speechless silence of Ryoga's offer. "I beg you imoutosan, forgive him. Consider his new responsibilities -- his children and his wife ... "

A thunderous silence hung over the small group.

Akane quivered. Her hands clenched into white-knuckled fists as she drew a deep breath and held it momentarily.

"Ryoga Hibiki ... I ... I ...

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly and the Lady Kimiko rode in silence. The lush slopes of the mountain trail gave way to the gray mist of cloudscape again. The kimono-clad woman took the lead as Reilly found himself at a loss in the undulating and ubiquitous gray.

After what seemed hours to Reilly, the gray began to thin. Slowly the green terrain of the world began to emerge from the cloudbanks. They seemed to be riding at treetop level as the sounds of humanity began to filter into Reilly's consciousness from below. As the pair rounded a particularly dense pillar of cloud, the top two stories of a pagoda loomed into view, protruding through the billowing cloudscape. Reilly finally recognized where he was -- the pagoda square at Ueno Zoo -- about thirty feet up in the air.

"Reilly-san," Lady Kimiko finally spoke. "I want to thank you for your help. Would you do me the honor of assisting me again?"

"Again? Uh, Lady Kimiko, when have I helped you?" a puzzled Reilly asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't say," she responded. "Perhaps, in due time you will understand, but ... You are an answer to a great need, Reilly-san. I can say no more."

"Uh, Ok. Of course, I'll help anyway I can ..." Reilly began.

"Arigato, Reilly-san," the lady interrupted. "The time is near," she said, reaching over to touch his shoulder. Ben Reilly's conscious world winked out again.

§☼§☼§

Motion at Ranma's feet let him know his student was coming to again. The pig-tailed young man bent down and placed a cup of water to the distressed man's lips.

"Uhhmmm." Reilly took a sip before trying to sit up.

"What happened?" he asked, looking up at Ranma.

"It's hard to explain. Right now ..." Ranma shushed the older man, pointing to the scene playing out in front of them.

Steps away, a visibly agitated Akane Tendo faced a hang-dog Ryoga Hibiki, while her sister Kasumi stood by, cradling an infant. For Reilly a swirling shimmer surrounded Ranma's fiancee as she stood, stiff-armed and clenched fisted. Streaks of brilliant blue light danced in combat with a malevolent crimson on the aura enveloping Akane.

As he viewed the tableau, the shadowy figure of a kimono-clad woman appeared next to the brightly glowing girl and bent close to her ear. The swirls of blue in the aura grew stronger, momentarily overpowering the crimson streaks.

"Ryoga Hibiki ... I ... I ... I ... forgive you," the words seemed to catch in Akane's throat before clawing their way out.

"They won't see it Reilly-san. You must help Ranma when the time comes," the voice of the Lady Kimiko blossomed in Ben Reilly's ears.

The shadow woman standing beside Akane Tendo turned and looked into his eyes.

"They won't see what?" Reilly wondered.

The exhausted clone quickly looked at the young man by his side. He couldn't tell how he was supposed to help. Ranma still knelt by his side in no apparent danger.

Reilly's eyes swung back to the trio, searching for ... Akane's face was suddenly pale and drawn, at odds with the answer she'd just pronounced.

"Ah, imoutosan, I knew you would do the right thing," Kasumi Tendo failed to notice the shifting dynamic and stepped into the crosshairs of her little sister's discordant emotions.

Still oblivious, Kasumi turned to Ryoga and held out the mewling infant. "Here, Hayaku-chan, go see your father. I've got to check on your brother."

A bloody crimson flower blossomed on the shimmering aura encircling Akane Tendo. In the blink of an eye, it reduced the brightly glowing blue to diaphanous ribbons, hard to find in a sea of ominous red.

"The aura! They don't see the aura," Reilly realized.

"Hayaku-chan ... Hayaku-chan ... Okaasan used to call me that. She ... she called me that ... in the hospital the night she ..." Akane's eyes were suddenly ablaze. "Kasumi!" Akane screamed, "Hayaku-chan was Okaasan's name for ME!"

The summoning was lightning quick. Akane had a double-handed grip on a ponderous mallet and she advanced -- not on Ryoga, who grabbed his daughter and jumped back in alarm -- but on her sister.

Ranma couldn't believe his eyes. "Why'd she have to go macho now?" he muttered. From his spot beside Reilly he sprang forward to grapple with Akane, grabbing her wrists as she lifted the sledge overhead. This never turned out good for him, but he couldn't let it happen.

"Akane! No! You can't ..." he cried as he grappled with his infuriated fiancee. Looking into her eyes, Ranma saw only rage. It was the same rage that malleted him so many times in the past, but now it was multiplied and out of control. The young martial artist found himself overmatched. Akane's strength continued to raise the hammer despite his efforts to stop her.

"You're next Ranma, if you don't get out of my way," Akane gritted.

"Akane! No! You can't hit Kasumi!"

"Oh. Yes. I CAN!" the enraged girl bellowed.

Someone grabbed Akane from behind, clamping her arms to her sides. Looking over her shoulder, Ranma found himself staring into the newly aged and haggard face of Ben Reilly.

"Let them see it," Reilly muttered. As the pair struggled to contain the girl, Ranma realized a red mist seemed to be clouding his sight. Tiny streaks of blue drifted through it, drawing his eyes to Akane's hands and the mallet, now above his head.

Time seemed to slow down for Ranma as he realized the handle of Akane's mallet had scales, and a tail that wrapped around her wrists. The head of the hammer wasn't wood either. It was a snake -- an enormous python twisted back upon itself many times. The knot of its body resembled a massive mallet head. And above all swayed the snake's head, staring down at their struggle with mildly amused eyes.

"De sono namae no Iesu Kirisuto, kara karojo-ni deru. Itsu made mo dare mo mendos okakeru!" Reilly repeated the command that freed Hinako Ninomiya from her possession.

The snake hissed a derisive laugh as nothing happened.

"Fool! Even the Name won't work on me," the python gloated. "I don't have her, she has me. I'm not going anywhere," it laughed.

Two of the strongest men in Tokyo found themselves marionettes with Akane Tendo and her demonic mallet as puppeteers. Neither Ranma nor Reilly could contain the girl completely, but they couldn't let go without both taking an immediate trip to points unknown. The gyrations of the trio looked a macabre dance as the girl tried to smash the pair and her sister, while two men hung on for dear life.

"Akane, whatever she said ... You've got it wrong! You know Kasumi never means to hurt anyone," Ranma yelled into his fiancee's face as she whipped him off his feet. He barely avoided being the landing pad for her mallet. But his words seemed to sink in. The unreasoning rage in her eyes seemed to clear a little. A swirl of blue mist passed in front of Ranma's eyes.

"Nooo," the python hissed. "You will not turn her from me again." But the spark of rage that empowered Akane was fading. The snake sought vainly to bite Ranma. Its length was balled up into the mallet head, bringing it up short of a successful strike.

With the shift in the emotional tide, Ranma and Reilly found themselves able to hold the petite girl. A shocked Kasumi finally moved from the spot she'd frozen to when she realized she was the target of her sister's mallet.

"I'm sorry Akane," the older girl said quietly. "I didn't realize that was Okaasan's name for you ..."

To the eyes of Reilly and Ranma, the crimson glow enveloping the girl they held began to dull. The shimmer of royal blue stepped up in intensity. Akane's body seemed to relax a little, but the mallet of doom remained in her hands. The war of colors continued to roil across the surface of the aura encapsulating her.

Ranma relaxed his grip on Akane's hands, only to have the bloody crimson swirl menacingly. As he stepped closer to get a better grip, Ranma was stunned to see a woman wearing a royal blue kimono appear at Akane's side. She put her arm around the girl's shoulders as the startled young man jumped back in surprise. He knew the woman's face and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Behind Akane, Ben Reilly felt the presence of the spectral lady and released his grip on the girl, and stepped back.

The mallet snake suddenly raised its head and struck at Akane's face. The kimonoed woman raised her free arm to intercept the bite. The snake buried its teeth in her forearm, but suddenly began to writhe and lash about with its body. A stricken moan escaped its mouth. The knot of coils that formed the mallet head began to unwind, but Akane's hands held its tail in an unfaltering grip.

"And now I have you, foul python," the woman smiled. The snake struggled in vain to pull its teeth free from her arm. It whipped its length about in frenzy, but couldn't free either end.

The woman squeezed Akane's shoulders.

"Hayaku-chan, you have to let it go so I can take it with me," the woman said. "Don't be bitter. I didn't mean to leave so soon, and I would come back if I could ... I love you. Let it go, Akane-chan. I want you to be happy, but it can't happen if you hold onto your anger. Let go of it, Hayaku-chan. It's only hurting you and the people you love."

Before Ranma's wondering eyes, Akane slowly turned her head and looked into the eyes of the woman at her side. "Okaasan?" the girl whispered. Tears formed rivulets on her cheeks.

"Yes, little one. I'm here. I never really leave you. Now let it go and give me a hug!" Akane's shadowy mother wrapped both arms around her dumbfounded daughter. The snake continued to flail, unheeded by the pair.

Akane looked wonderingly at the mallet in her hands. For the first time she saw the wooden shaft as a scaly member wrapping its end tightly about her wrists. The light of realization sprang up in her eyes and she released her grip with a shudder of revulsion.

"According to my faith, I win, foul spirit," the Lady Kimiko held up her arm imprisoning the jaws of the python, while continuing to hold her daughter close with the other.

"Hayaku-chan. I love you, but now I must go ... "

"But, Okaasan ... "

"I know ... but as much as I want to, I cannot stay a moment too long. That is not how the Creator appointed it. But I will give you an inheritance that will stand you in good stead, if you will follow its light. Look in the gray trunk in your father's room. He should have shared it with you girls before now, but he is wounded too. Find my letters to you and your sisters. Follow the light and the anger won't be able to return."

Ben Reilly stooped and picked up the reins of the shadowy horse that suddenly appeared in his view. From his place behind Akane and Ranma, the Westerner watched the Lady Kimiko's victory and her reunion with her youngest daughter. His eyes turned to rest on Kasumi. She was standing motionless, hand to mouth, with eyes wide upon her little sister.

"She sees her too," Reilly thought. "Good."

The lady gave her youngest a final squeeze before turning toward the mare.

"Farewell, my lady," Reilly said, putting out his hand to assist her into the saddle. "I hope I proved helpful to you again."

"Indeed, you were Reilly-san. Arigato. Look after them all."

"I will," he said with a quiet nod. Turning he looked into Akane's tear-stained face, before motioning to Kasumi to join them.

"You see her too?" Ranma whispered as the older girl passed him. Kasumi nodded, barely daring to disrupt the awe of the moment.

The four stood in mute farewell. They watched a rider no one else at the park could see, mount into the sky and disappear behind the spire of the pagoda.

(EoC17r2)  
A/N:

Well, I gotta say I was disappointed by the light review response on Chapter 16. But it makes this part easier.

Like: I guess I sort of asked for this review. Regardless, I'm sorry to disappoint. The lack of reviews tends to support your evaluation, but I am rather fond of the events of the morning at Ueno Park. I thought Chapter 16 was one of the best exercises I've turned in in the craft of writing. But a good editor is there to point out the weaknesses an author can't see. I'm not going to change anything right now, but I will keep your comment in mind when it comes time to make the final edit on this story. Thanks for the input.

Borg Rabbit: Of course this is the kind of review I like, though if your arthritis isn't acting up to much a little elaboration on why you want more would be helpful.

Wonderbee31: Thank you! But I have to wonder if the way Reilly handled the demon had some effect on the review response. Thanks for your continuing support.  



	18. Ueno Epilogue

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 18:  
Ueno Epilogue

Ukyo Kuonji tapped her foot impatiently as she waited on a bench near the Ueno Station entrance to Japan's oldest public park. She'd been waiting for Reilly for almost half an hour. "Where is Reilly-san?" she wondered. "This isn't like him at all. He'd better not stand me up. I closed the shop for this."

As she continued to wait, sirens began to blare inside the park. Squads of police officers and medical personnel began to stream past her bench.

A park attendant rushed up to a nearby marquee and posted a notice.

"Ueno Zoo closed until further notice," the sign stated simply.

Jumping up from her seat, Ukyo flagged the man down as he was about to leave.

"Your good favor, what's going on, sir?"

"I'm not sure. There's some sort of disturbance at the zoo. Whoever called said there was a monster on the loose, or something. They didn't tell us much, just to go post the notices that the zoo was closed," the man responded.

"A monster? Like in the movies?" Ukyo laughed in spite of the man's seriousness.

"Sounds crazy, I know, but something's happening. The administration closed the zoo and if I heard right, we may have to evacuate the rest of the park."

"Wow. I was waiting for someone ... "

"Well, if they were at the zoo ... who knows. Good luck. Hope everything turns out Ok," the man said as he hurried back in the direction he'd come.

Ukyo stood wondering for a moment before grabbing the bag with her portable okonomiyaki grill and heading in the direction of the zoo.

§☼§☼§

The mounted figure disappeared from view behind the towering spire of the pagoda. The Tendo sisters remained motionless, staring into the suddenly clear and bright sky. Kasumi was the first to move, wrapping her arms around Akane.

The younger girl began to sob as she returned her sister's hug.

"I'm sorry, Oneesan," Akane murmured. "I can't believe I did that."

"It's Ok, Imoutosan. I know it wasn't you."

"You saw it?"

"Yes. And I saw you let go of it. I saw Okaasan too."

Akane was silent for a moment.

"S-she talked to me Kasumi. She said she loves me. That she's always with me."

It was Kasumi's turn to be silent.

"She spoke to you?"

"Yes. Didn't you hear her? She spoke to Reilly-san too."

"No. She didn't speak to me." A wave of sadness welled up in Kasumi. It was a strange ache that was very different from the pain she'd felt the night their mother died. She recognized the twin emotions of envy and jealousy knocking, but refused to open the door of her heart to either. She'd just seen what unbridled emotion could let into a person's life. But it still saddened her that her mother had not spoken to her.

"She said she left letters for us ..." Akane said as she released her hug on her oldest sister.

"Huhm?" Kasumi shook off the melancholy trying to capture her. She dabbed at the tears that had begun to roll down her own cheeks.

"She said she wrote us letters -- all three of us, but Otoosan never gave them to us," Akane continued through her tears. "They're in the gray trunk in his room."

§☼§☼§

"Come on, Ranma, let's let them have a moment," Ben Reilly motioned to the young man standing at his side as the two sisters slid into their embrace. Nodding, the pig-tailed youth, joined the older man as they moved toward a befuddled Ryoga.

"Wa-Was that who I think it was," Ranma asked in a hushed voice as they walked.

"Yep. The Lady Kimiko Tendo. I think Akane's not going to be as angry anymore," Reilly smiled.

"I think you're right."

As the pair approached, the new father cradled his now sleeping daughter in one arm, .

"What just happened here?" he asked, trying to make sense of the events of the last hour, as Ranma and Reilly stepped up.

"Forgiveness and deliverance," Reilly said, answering the wrong question.

Ryoga eyed the man facing him. He looked familiar, but ... He wasn't sure.

"And a chance at a happy life for you, Papa P-Chan," Ranma jumped in grinning.

"Hey!"

"Well, what's the big deal now? Akane knows and she forgave you. You're married to a beautiful girl and now you're a Pop."

Ryoga stood silent for a moment.

"You know, Ranma, you're right," Ryoga said finally. "I've got a lot to be thankful for."

Again he stood mute before turning to the apparently older man with Ranma.

"Are you Reilly-san?"

"Yesss." The westerner was suddenly on guard as he realized he might be facing another fight.

"Whatta ya mean, 'Are you Reilly,' Oh ..." Ranma was suddenly aware of how much Reilly's appearance had changed since only a short time earlier that day.

"Then I owe you an apology too," Ryoga said. "I'm not sure what happened to us, but it looks like Reilly got chewed up and spit out," he thought to himself.

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have attacked you earlier. I was acting young and stupid again, and I can't afford that anymore. Actually I need to thank you Reilly-san, and you too Ranma," Ryoga said sheepishly.

"For what?" the pair chorused.

"For ending my deception of Akane. I don't think I would have given up my delusions about her if it hadn't happened. And without that I wouldn't have taken your advice about Akari, Ranma. I guess that day at the fountain was one of the best things that could have happened to me. I thought it was disaster at the time, but it made me go running to Akari ... That in itself was a sign. I didn't get lost on the way to her house. I went straight there from the baths. Since then she's made me face reality and take responsibility for my own life."

The pair couldn't believe what a difference a year made in Ryoga Hibiki. Almost in unison Reilly and Ranma voiced their acceptance of his apology.

"Speaking of responsibilities, let's go see my wife and son," Ryoga grinned.

"Yeah! But we'd better get the girls first," Ranma said, turning to look for Akane and Kasumi.

The two women were approaching arm in arm.

"You two up for a showing of the new Hibiki twins," Ryoga asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," the Tendo girls said.

"Good, because Akari and I have something we want to ask you Kasumi," Ryoga said before turning to lead the way toward the first-aid station.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" The women turned and looked pointedly at the still unconscious Hinako Ninomiya.

"I've got her," Ranma said as he ran over to the slip of a teacher. Hinako began to wake up as Ranma gathered her into his arms.

"Just relax, Ninomiya-san," he said as he stood. "Everything is Ok now."

"Ohhh," Hinako Ninomiya moaned. "Where's Ami?"

"Who?"

"My student, Ami Oshiro. She was with me before ..." A look of horror and revulsion passed over Miss Ninomiya's face.

The group turned to scan the square. A teenaged girl in a school uniform sat slumped in the middle of the slimy plane, staring blankly.

"I'm on it," Reilly said, taking off toward the girl. He rounded her and waved a hand in front of her unseeing eyes, getting no response.

"Ami? Ami Oshiro?" he asked. The sound of her name seemed to pull the girl back to awareness. She looked around quickly.

"Where's Miss Ninomiya?"

"She's fine Ami. We're taking her to the first aid station now," Reilly replied. "Are you able to walk?" The girl nodded and Reilly extended his hand to help her up. Ami Oshiro almost took it, but pulled back when she saw the terrible scarring on his hand.

"I can get up, thanks," she said as she rose.

Reilly looked at his hand. The scarring was all he remembered before plunging into the healing white waterfall of his vision. The truth of the Rider's words broke through in a flash. "Don't expect the physical to match what you see here right away ... You have to make it match by believing."

"This isn't true. What I saw before is true. This won't last," Reilly muttered under his breath as he looked at his scarred hands.

"All right Miss Oshiro. Sensei Ninomiya is over here. There's a doctor too. He's going to check out Ninomiya-san to make sure she's Ok." Ben Reilly said, leading the way to the waiting group.

§☼§☼§

The new mother was sitting up, attempting to nurse her newborn son in the back area of the two-room aid station, when the group knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Dr. Tofu called. "Mrs. Hibiki has been wondering where you've been. I think she's quite proud of her babies, and wants to hold her daughter."

The crew filed in and assembled just inside the door. Ryoga stepped behind the curtain that shielded his wife from prying eye and handed off his daughter to Akari. In a moment or two he pulled back the curtain to show off his family.

Kasumi and Akane moved without hesitation to either side of the bed, quickly asking to hold the infants. Even Ami Oshiro strained to get a better view of the babies. Ryoga beamed proudly.

After seating Miss Ninomiya in a chair, Ranma joined the group. They were packed in the tiny room almost as tightly as sardines in a tin. Reilly and Ranma turned in polite interest for the new children.

After a period where the infants were oohed and aahed over, passed from hand to hand, even to the obviously uncomfortable Ranma and Reilly, Akari looked up at her husband.

"Ryoga, don't you have a question you want to ask Kasumi-san?"

"Uh, yes I do," the new father rose to the occasion at his wife's gentle reminder.

"Kasumi-san, Akari and I have discussed this and we are agreed. We wish to name our first-born -- our daughter -- after you. We would be honored to call her Kasumi. Would you please approve?"

§☼§☼§

While the perfunctory congratulations and baby examination were going on, in the waiting area Dr. Tofu turned his attention to Hinako Ninomiya.

"Ninomiya-san, I'm Dr. Tofu. I know you had a particularly rough time in the park. Would you mind if I make sure you are Ok?'

The child-like teacher eyed the doctor suspiciously at first, but after getting a better look at him, decided maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Tofu gave her a quick cursory examination, while checking out her ki signature.

To his relief, no vestiges of the demon remained, but something else caught his attention. Shuddering he remembered his run in with the demon-possessed Hinako. He had to wipe his glasses while shutting his eyes to regain composure.

"Miss Ninomiya, I'm glad you are feeling well now," Dr. Tofu said. "I've noticed that you have a unique ki signature. Were you sickly as a child?" he continued casually.

"Why, yes I was doctor. But I'm over that now. Why do you ask?"

"Your ki signature tells me you seem to be suffering from a rare, but treatable condition. Some of my colleagues have borrowed a name from the West and dubbed it 'Peter Pan Syndrome.' Your ki tells me you've never really grown up."

"Dr. Tofu, I don't consider a youthful appearance a disadvantage," Ninomiya laughed. "At times it's a real advantage ... "Her words faded. Inwardly she thought, "... and at other times, it down right stinks, especially when it comes to a social life." Hinako Ninomiya wished she had her fighting fish with her now. Dr. Tofu was a fine specimen of manhood.

"Were you taught any special health techniques that, uh, let you draw on the ki of others ...?" Tofu continued. He didn't miss the quickly hidden expression of surprise that flashed across her face.

Standing in the doorway to the inner room, Ranma didn't miss Tofu's question to the diminutive sensei, either. "Oh, yeah," he snorted, casting a sidelong glance in their direction.

His comment drew both his teacher's and the doctor's attention.

"Mr. Saotome," Miss Hinako turned her gaze from Dr. Tofu to Ranma, "it was nice of you to carry me to the aid station, and I thank you ... but impertinence toward a teacher may require proper discipline. Do you understand ...?"

"Uh, yeah," Ranma became very interested in the Hibiki children again. Kasumi was graciously saying she was honored to have the child named after her.

"Hmmm. Interesting," Tofu rubbed his chin. "That fits Sensei Qui Gon's profile of the syndrome. Tell me, Miss Hinako, you're a teacher right?"

"Yes, doctor. I teach at Furinkan High School."

"Are you a strict disciplinarian with your students?"

"Why yes! I believe discipline is very important to molding proper and productive citizens."

"Uh huhm. May I ask you a rather personal question. I hope you won't be offended. I don't mean to offend. Will that be Ok, Miss Hinako?"

"That will be fine, doctor. If it's too personal, I'll tell you," Hinako Ninomiya responded.

"Do you have trouble staying on task, when there's fun to be had? I mean do you like playing games as much as your students?"

"I enjoy a good time as much as anyone, Dr. Tofu. Actually, I still enjoy many of the childhood games, and I just love video games. I collect dolls too, but I don't consider that unusual. I think it's important to be able to identify with your students."

"Tell me, Hinako-san, do you play with those dolls from time to time or do you really collect?"

"Well, what's the point of having a pretty doll if you can't take it out and use your imagination from time to time, doctor?"

"How about reading? What're your favorites?"

"I like romance novels, but I prefer manga and American comics. I just love Rumiko Takahashi's work. Especially Urusei Yatsura and Maison Ikkoku. I like the animated versions too."

Ranma rolled his eyes. If only the doctor would ask him! The stories he could tell on Miss Hinako.

"Now this gets somewhat delicate, Miss Hinako," Tofu continued. "Do you, umm, look like you do now, all the time?"

Hinako Ninomiya facefaulted. He knew! How could this extremely handsome doctor she'd just met know?

Ranma snorted in spite of himself. He quickly felt a pair of eyes boring holes in his back. A quick peek over his shoulder, found him caught in Miss Ninomiya's gaze.

Turning back to Dr. Tofu, Miss Hinako took a deep breath. "No, Dr. Tofu, when I use the health techniques I was taught as a child my appearance is ... a bit more mature than it is right now." She pulled a five-yen coin from her pocket. A bead of perspiration suddenly appeared on Ranma's forehead as he tried to squeeze farther into the already packed nursery.

Tofu swallowed hard and asked what he knew was a very dangerous question. "Ah. Could you demonstrate some of these health techniques for me?"

Ranma fought a sudden, and reasonable urge to run. "Uh, Doc, I wouldn't ... " Ranma opened his mouth before his mind engaged.

The demonstration was over in an instant. Its results were instantaneous too. Hinako Ninomiya ran through a very quick and quiet version of the "Eight Treasures" discipline. Ranma Saotome felt a portion of his strength slip away. Ben Reilly sensed the events transpiring behind him and turned in time to see Miss Hinako transform into her jaw-dropping form. And see Dr. Ono Tofu turn into a fogged glasses version of a gibbering idiot for about a minute.

When Miss Ninomiya abruptly shifted back to her to waif-like form, Dr. Tofu regained his senses.

"S-Sorry about that," the doctor stammered, "I should have been ready for that." He pulled off his glasses and gave them a good wiping. When he put them back on, he surreptitiously pressed a Shiatsu point on his own neck. Two years of training weren't going to be completely wasted.

"Miss Ninomiya, I've heard of cases like yours, but you are the first true case of Peter Pan Syndrome I've ever encountered," Dr. Tofu said.

"Peter Pan Syndrome?"

"Yes. It's the result of a Shiatsu technique that should be used only in extreme situations. Obviously someone used it on you, possibly to save your life, but failed to reverse the technique. How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since I was six."

"And you're how old now?"

"Twenty-five."

"Almost twenty years..." Tofu rubbed his chin. "I don't know..."

"Don't know what!" Hinako Ninomiya almost squeaked.

"You know one of the results of the technique. It enables you to augment your own health and maturity level by siphoning off the ki or life energy's of others. By the way, you are able to sense aura's quite easily aren't you?"

"Yesss?"

"That fits Qui Gon's study of the condition too. Are you able to project that energy if you need too?"

"I'll say," a recovered Ranma muttered, drawing another baleful stare from his teacher.

"Uh huh, I had to use it against all those Spider-men to get out of the monorail station, before..." Miss Ninomiya turned her attention back to Dr. Tofu.

Ben Reilly lost all interest in the Hibiki twins. His full attention focused on the conversation between Dr. Tofu and Miss Hinako. He edged his way out of the inner room and leaned against the wall of the waiting area to listen.

"There are ... other results from long-term exposure to the technique," Tofu continued. "According to what you've told me, you're experiencing them too."

"Other results?"

"Yes. Despite your age and education, the fact that you are easily distracted and frequently revert to more childish behavior are among the symptoms of Peter Pan Syndrome. That you were able to complete college and pass your teacher certification is astounding. Most sufferers of PPS are misdiagnosed with Attention Deficit Disorder. They can't stay on task long enough to be considered stable.

"And your desire for order, manifested in your tendency to be a strict disciplinarian is another symptom of PPS. But the biggest visible effect is the immaturity of your body in its natural state -- when its not enhanced by extra ki," Tofu said.

"Visible effects?" Hinako's head was beginning to hurt from the revelations. "What are the invisible effects?"

"I think we saw one of them today. Sensei Qui Gon also noted that a high number of Peter Pan Syndrome sufferers were subject to demon possession."

The color drained from Hinako Ninomiya's face. "You mean that could happen again?"

"Uh, I'm sorry Miss Ninomiya, but if you continue to use these ki-siphoning "health techniques," I'd say it's only a matter of time. Especially now that it's happened once already," Dr. Tofu said. "You've been incredibly lucky it hasn't happened before."

"What am I going to do?" Hinako held her head in her hands. "My whole career is based on straightening out the delinquents. How can I do that without the health exercises?"

"I'm sorry Ninomiya-san, but could I tell you something else?" Dr. Tofu continued.

"What, you mean it gets worse?"

"Well, it could get better. See, there's a cure."

"A cure?"

"It would involve the application of repeated Shiatsu treatments for about a month, but at the end you would never have to worry about possession any more than a normal person," Dr. Tofu continued. "Plus your body and emotions would begin to mature to what they should be as an adult."

"What are you saying?"

"That you've never completely grown up as a result of the Peter Pan Syndrome. Sure you've grown some since you were six, but without added ki, you look no more than thirteen years old. Don't you think it's about time you become the woman you were intended to be?" Tofu concluded.

"You mean I would look grown up all the time?"

"No. I mean you would be grown up all the time. You'd be just like everyone else."

Hinako Ninomiya was silent for a moment. "To be normal," she thought. "I could be with people my own age. I could actually want to be with people my own age. I could have a social life! I could even get married ..."

A strange new light shown in Miss Hinako's eyes as she said. "I'd like that Doctor. Will you help me?"

"I'd be glad too, Ninomiya-san," Dr. Tofu said, a hint of fog clearing from his glasses as he seemed to rub the back of his neck.

Turning away from Miss Ninomiya, Dr. Tofu eyed Ben Reilly leaning against the wall just outside the aid station treatment room.

"I'm amazed you are up and about, Reilly-san," he said.

"Don't guess it's as serious as it may look," Reilly responded.

"Nevertheless, I'd better have a look. Come over here, please. Miss Ninomiya could Reilly-san have your seat while I check him out? Wouldn't you like to see the babies?"

Mention of the infants got Miss Ninomiya out of the chair and moving toward the treatment room, turned nursery. Reilly sighed and took his place in the chair. Tofu was better than finding himself in a hospital where uncomfortable questions were sure to be asked.

Another cursory examination, followed by another thorough aura evaluation, brought a snort from the examining doctor.

"Amazing. You are in much better condition than you were when I first examined you. Now, aside from looking like burn victim, you're fit as a fiddle," Tofu pronounced.

"You examined me before?"

"Yes. I gave you and Miss Ninomiya a quick check out in the square before coming in here to help deliver the children. I thought I would need some assistance to save you and never imagined you'd be up under your own power this soon," Tofu answered.

"I've always been a fast healer," Reilly tried to downplay his recovery.

"Reilly-san, I am a practitioner of the healing arts and your recovery borders on the miraculous."

"Then I'll be thankful for divine intervention."

The holistic doctor eyed his tightlipped patient wordlessly for a moment.

"There is something else, but now is not the proper place," Tofu continued. "You mentioned being interested in Shiatsu, Reilly-san. Would you come by my offices tomorrow? Maybe I could answer some of your questions ... and you could answer some of mine."

"... Uh, sure. Would sometime in the afternoon be Ok?"

About that time, a squad of police and emergency workers descended on the aid station. Dr. Tofu was quickly put forward as the spokesman of the group.

§☼§☼§

To Reilly's relief, Dr. Tofu never mentioned his injuries in the Battle of Ueno Park to the newly arriving authorities and medical teams.

It took about thirty minutes for the occupants of the first aid station to satisfy the emergency responders that they were Ok and that the new mother and her children were the only individuals needing further medical attention.

"Be sure to come see me tomorrow, about 2 p.m., Reilly-san," Tofu reminded as the group of Reilly, Ranma, Akane and Kasumi readied to depart. Ami Oshiro departed earlier to call her parents and catch the JR train home.

The emergency responders asked Tofu to remain at the zoo while they tried to sort out the events and determine if the rotting slime in the square was a health threat. The doctor seemed to be the only person at the zoo who was conscious throughout the entire event, so the authorities viewed him as a valuable resource. He was telling the story of events for the third time as the Tendos and the two men waved goodbye. Miss Ninomiya elected to stay with the doctor.

"I feel sorry for him," Reilly said as the four walked along. "After they get through with him, the media sharks will want him. He could be here a long time."

The sound of an empty stomach punctuated Reilly's remarks. Three heads turned in unison toward Ranma who just gave them a cockeyed grin and a shrug. A light dawned on all four faces. They hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast and it was now nearly 2 p.m.

"The basket! Where's the basket?" Akane spun and headed back toward the aid station. She was back in a moment with the picnic basket. "It'll be short rations for four, but it'll help until we get home or stop somewhere," she said as she opened the lid.

"Ginger Fried Mouchiko!" Ranma said with obvious enthusiasm as Kasumi began digging around inside the basket. The young man grabbed the piece Kasumi offered him and practically inhaled it. "Man, Kasumi, this is great," he said through a mouthful of chicken. The Tendo sisters' eyes locked for a fraction of a second before looking away from each other.

"Thank you, Okaasan. Thank you again," Akane thought as a smile spread over her face.

"Is something wrong Ben-san," Kasumi asked as she looked up.

Ben Reilly was still as a statue, a look of horror on his scarred face.

"Uh, no. Not now," Reilly shook himself. "But I'd rather eat somewhere else if you don't mind. After what happened today, I'm not much in the mood for sticking around here."

"You're right, Ben-san," Akane said. "Let's go down to pond."

The group set off again, heading for the peony garden steps leading to the Shinobazunoike.

"I am so toasted with Ukyo," Reilly thought to himself. "I was supposed to meet her an hour and a half ago."

§☼§☼§

Ukyo Kuonji finally rose to her feet and shouldered her bag. She'd waited another hour at the main gate of the zoo with authorities preventing her entry and refusing to give her any information about what the crisis was.

"There's no use waiting any longer. I can't do any good here, and it's obvious he isn't coming," she thought. "I just hope Ben is Ok ... but he'd better have been inside the zoo fighting that monster."

§☼§☼§

The next day Soun Tendo missed the article about the disturbance in the Daily Shinbun. It was tucked inside the paper.

Ueno Zoo Remains Closed  
After Mysterious Events

From Staff Reports

Historic Ueno Zoo remains closed today as officials try to determine if a bizarre new disease is on the loose. Investigators are trying to piece together what caused more than 300 patrons of historic Ueno Zoo to strip off their clothes at midday yesterday.

"We are not sure if this is a case of mass hysteria, some kind of bacteria or virus that attacks the brain or something else," Ueno police spokewoman Midori Oka told reporters at a press conference this morning. "We don't know what happened at Ueno, but we must find out in order to assure the public's health and safety," she said.

Local hospitals reported no injuries or mysterious illnesses possibly related to the events at Ueno Zoo. Medical experts say there appears to be no immediate harm to the victims other than embarrassment.

"Right now there appears to be no need for alarm," National Health Center Director Akira Siakawa said. "As soon as we know what we are dealing with, we will take appropriate action," he said.

However, authorities are asking anyone who was at Ueno Zoo Saturday to call with any information they may have about the events that can only be described as "bizarre."

Victims gave varying accounts of the events that left many huddled nude in public restrooms and others dressed in mismatched clothing.

"We were waiting for the Sumo-wrestling pig show to begin, when all these people dressed like the American Super Hero Spider-man came out of nowhere," Furinkan High School student Ichiro Yamaguchi said. "I thought it was part of the show at first, but they started grabbing people and climbing the (five-storied) pagoda and threatening to throw them off. I was trying to reach our chaperone on the radio when one grabbed me. After that I don't remember anything until waking up without any clothes. There was a guy there telling me to get into to the restroom as quick as I could and he would try to bring clothes later."

Yamaguchi's account is typical of most zoo patrons willing to talk to the press.

Dr. Ono Tofu, a doctor of chiropractic and holistic medicine from Nerima-ku gave the most complete account.

According to Tofu, an altercation among three men sparked a series of fantastic events.

"One of the men started screaming and all of a sudden there were Spider-men everywhere." Tofu recalled. "It was as though they were hiding in every shadow."

Tofu corroborated Yamaguchi's account that the Spider-men put several zoo-goers in peril on the pagoda. According to Tofu, a character resembling the Tokyo Spider-man was also at the scene and saved at least three persons who were thrown from the pagoda at one point.

According to Dr. Tofu the Spider-men began infecting zoo goers by touching them.

"If they touched you on bare skin, you would grow a Spider-man suit and start trying to touch someone else," the Nerima chiropracter recalled. He said the first thing an infected person did was strip off all their clothes.

"I finally had to climb a tree and hide from them. They were everywhere," Tofu said.

As quickly as it began, the crisis was over according to Tofu.

"The suits just started melting off of people and they were there without any clothes," he said.

National health officials took samples of the organic residue found for testing, but had not released any results of the testing at press time.

(EoC18r2)

A/N:

Wow! I whine about lack of reviews and you came out of the woodwork! Thanks! Sorry it took a little longer to update than usual this time. I couldn't get this little seque chapter the way I wanted it. But now the scene is set to begin answering some of your questions.

Sterling-Ag: Glad you think the story's good. I do think it is a matter of personal taste on the spiritual ratio. Some reviewers say they really like it. Just to set you a little more at ease, I don't intend to turn Ben into: Ta-dah! Spider-Evangelist!

Wonderbee31: I come from the world of Marvel Comics where every panel contains a bit of information that may be the foundation for a new story arc in five or six years. Thanks, twists and turns were my intent.  
Thanks for the nod on the Akane Solution, though it won't be as simple as it appears right now. Yes things will be changing for Akane, Kasumi, Ranma and Ben, but how much and how soon remains to be seen. (This story arc or the next. I'm not sure yet.) As it turns out you are one of many who did not get heartburn over my inclusion of a Bible-based spirit world in this story. I am very encouraged by this, but I like I said, I don't intend to turn this into Christian fanfiction.

ncokat: Glad you liked the trip. The visions were inspired by Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones and the classic country-western ballad Ghost Riders in the Sky. And the demon mallet seemed a reasonable explanation of how such a "sweet girl" could also be a "violent maniac." BTW, when did you find my story?

Lord Oberon: Thank you for your continuing support and regular reviews. Glad you like my take on the possibilites of The Spider in Nerima.

Gothicphoto: You're right, it really slowed down. I went from vignettes that were months or weeks apart, covering the events of no more than a couple of days per chapter to six chapters that covers the events of a four to five hour span of time. The Battle of Ueno Park is the nexus of this story and it needed the extra time. Now I'm ready to move on toward answering some of the things you're interested in.

D.e.f.: Glad you like the overall story. It's a balancing act to include enough Spider-man background for the Ranma readers without having to retell entire story arcs from 10 to 30 years ago. Sometimes I get it right and apparently sometimes I don't. As to the "mallet thing." Yeah, seems everyone in canon, pulls out a mallet at one time or another, so to answer your question and throw in a small spoiler: No, all mallets are not demons in my version of the Ranmaverse.

Chemical Love: That's high praise there. Write for Marvel, huh? Well, if you know anyone in their offices, point 'em toward my story and tell 'em I'd like to give it a shot. Your question about Gosenkugi and Black Cat gave me a really wicked idea for Gos, but I'm holding that one close to the vest. I don't think Felicia will be making this story arc, but she might run into Ben when he gets back to NY. That story will probably go on the Spider-man page.

BlazeStriker: Very astute evaluation.

goldfighter: Glad you like it Dude. How's this?

borg rabbit: I like Naota too, but I had heartburn with a kami just overriding faith in Christ to turn someone into a demon, but you're right, Zombie Boy has a great story there. Interestingly, your final question 'bout the character who chooses "Good" in the face of of a "guilty" verdict describes both Naota (who still has hope of being restored) and a character I'm working on for a (hopefully) paying project.

BTB: I sweated how spiritual I wanted the story to be because of the PIC issue, but finally thought, "You know, it's my story, I'm gonna do it, PIC or not." The spiritual background is the way I've always seen the Parkers.

I do: I need specifics. I've tried to address the informational issues of a Spider-man/Ranma crossover. I don't sleep in Spidey underroos, but apparently I'm a pretty big Spider-man freak too. BTW, I acknowledge fight scenes as a definite weak spot. They're sort of like c-c-cats to Ranma. But you've got to face your fears if you want to overcome them.

Keri McVean: I'm glad you're happy with the volume, and I agree that evaluative reviews are much more valuable than the "attaboys." But the attaboys are good too, because it lets the author know you are reading. And thanks for the very good advice. I will keep to my pace, however slow or fast it may be without rushing. I had to rewrite this chapter several times before I was happy enough with it to post.

dragon-game: Thanks for the attaboy!

Fusion Blaster: Thanks, and now for a bit of a spoiler: "Do you suppose that I came to give peace on earth? I tell you, not at all, but rather division." Luke 12:51.




	19. Requiem for a Symbiote

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 19:  
Requiem for a Symbiote

New York:

_Ben Urich had the stock version when he left Peter Parker's hospital room. He wondered where the story would play in the next day's edition of the Daily Bugle. Other than Parker's history as the main photographer of Spider-man and the return of an insane costumed criminal, the story was pretty mundane in marvelous New York. Common citizens were constantly collateral damage in the conflicts between costumed crusaders and criminals._

_Urich shook his head. The questions he'd long harbored about Spider-man and Peter Parker wouldn't go away despite The Globe's photograph. His years dealing with characters like Spider-man and Daredevil told him he didn't have the whole story._

§☼§☼§

Bennie Rielly emerged on the roof of the hospital after leaving Peter Parker's room. The glare of the helipad landing lights cast harsh shadows. Dark shadows -- just the kind needed for a change or two.

"I kinda feel sorry for both of them," she laughed. "Pete's got to answer the questions, but Ben Urich is the one who's going to end up trying to write a story from a bag full of BS."

Reaching into her bag, the petite woman pulled out the top and bottom halves of a red and blue spandex costume. She held it in her hands and chuckled, eyeing it with an undisguised fondness. "Well, I'm Spider-man again -- at least for the next six weeks or so," she thought. She held up the top. "Still the same old design. Gosh Pete, I thought for sure you would have updated this thing before now. It still looks like something a high school kid would come up with forty years ago. Heh! A high school kid did come up with this."

Flipping the costume over, the pig-tailed woman found the one change Peter Parker had made to the costume since coming up with its design so long ago. "Well! I'm wrong. He has changed something." The back of the costume no longer featured the stylized spider -- an oval with eight akimbo legs. Now the more menacing silhouette of a crab spider adorned the back. Bennie knew Peter could do better, because she remembered updating the design of the suit herself, or himself rather, before taking over as Spider-man for a while, and since they were essentially the same person ... She knew he could do better.

"Oh well. It'll have to do. But I think the design I had was slicker," Reilly thought as she reached into her bag for a small vacuum bottle. A quick look around, accompanied by a scan of the area with her spider sense and her ki awareness satisfied the woman she could make the two necessary changes without detection.

A quick twist of the vacuum bottle lid released a stream of warm water over Bennie's head. The magical shift in gender bent the darkness surrounding her body in a momentary ripple similar to the bending of light caused by heated air rising from pavement on a sweltering summer day.

Now a man, Ben Reilly quickly stripped off his street clothes and stuffed them into the bag. He stepped gingerly into the tights and pulled on the top. A quick search through the bag produced the familiar mask with the mirrored eyes.

A final search through the bag produced a pair of expandable bracers that housed his personal arsenal of web-based weapons.

"I wish I knew what happened to Pete's web shooters," Reilly mused as he pulled on the bands. They didn't go with the old uniform, but he would have to use them until he could get some from Peter. "Probably best to use these anyway. I'm used to them and I don't want to get in a bind because I'm not used to the equipment."

Emerging from the shadows, a quick leap put the new Spider-man on top of the safety fence surrounding the hospital roof.

"Well, let's see if I can find anyone on my list the first night out," he murmured to himself.

A second later Ben Reilly was plummeting through space. God, how he loved the sensation! A double-tap on a lever extending from one of the bracers shot a web line toward the building across the street. The latest edition of the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man began his nightly patrol.

§☼§☼§

Bennie didn't return to the hospital the night of Peter's interview with Ben Urich, but called the next morning to say she'd be at the Parker's apartment when MJ and Pete got home.

The jangling of the phone at nine o'clock awoke Peter Parker from one of the soundest sleeps he'd enjoyed in years. He found Mary Jane waiting at his bedside, nodding to the person speaking on the other end of the line. "Ok, that'll be fine Bennie. See you at home."

"It's about time you woke up sleepyhead," she said turning to her injured husband. "The doctors said you could go home today, and here's something you ought to see," as she flipped a copy of The Daily Globe onto his bed.

"What?" Peter Parker turned puzzled eyes on his auburn haired wife after scanning the page briefly.

"Look at the new briefs in the sidebar column, Tiger."

Parker's second look slammed into a brick wall as he found the one column headline about midway down the page.

Symbiote menace  
Venom captured

A spokesperson for the Fantastic Four reports the alien menace known as Venom was captured by Spider-man last night. It is now in the custody of FF leader Reed Richards at the FF Baxter Building headquarters.

According to Arianna Lopez, FF spokesperson, the alien life form and its host, Eddie Brock, which together form the being known as Venom, were delivered to the Baxter Building headquarters of the Fantastic Four at around 4 a.m. by Spider-man.

"Mr. Richards said the development was unexpected, but welcomed," Lopez said. "The Fantastic Four are dedicated to protecting the civilian population from all forms of threats. Mr. Fantastic (Richards) was glad to take custody of the alien life form since other adequate retention facilities such as the Vault and Ravenscroft Special Retention Facility are currently full," Lopez continued.

Lopez said she had no details on the capture of the symbiotic menace. "We do not have those details. Spider-man breached Baxter Building security early this morning and presented us with the alien and Mr. Brock, who has been removed to an undisclosed medical facility by the appropriate authorities," she said.

NYPD spokesman Alberto Varga said overnight reports of a fight between two super-powered individuals in the Upper East Side might be connected to the capture.

A photo showed a person in Spider-man costume pushing a glowing orb into a reception port on a massive machine. The photo credit read: Courtesy Baxter Building Security

"How?"

"I don't know, but I'd guess Bennie has something to do with whoever is keeping up appearances for you," Mary Jane said. "And doing a fine job too if they removed Venom from circulation."

"Well, this kind of favor I can do without," Parker said. "Venom and I are pretty much leaving each other alone. No matter how ugly they are, Brock and his symbiote haven't been a real threat to decent citizens for years. Now he'll be even more nutso and looking for revenge on Spider-man when they get back together. And they always get back together somehow. It's just a matter of time before they're out and threatening to eat my brains, or yours Mary Jane."

§☼§☼§

As Ben Reilly swung through the night air he allowed his spider sense and his ki awareness to sweep the area around him. Sparks of hostilities drew his attention as he traveled.

Several would-be muggers found themselves suddenly suspended upside down in web cocoons. Only the testimony of their would-be victims along with notes embedded in the webbing prevented their immediate release. Little evidence existed that a crime was even attempted.

All the would-be victims told a similar story. They were under attack when the weapon suddenly disappeared from their attacker's hand. A web cocoon almost instantaneously appeared and the attacker was abruptly suspended from a nearby lamppost or tree. Spider-man then appeared out to the shadows and instructed them to call the police and press charges.

Ben Reilly knew most of the thugs would be back on the street within hours, but he took solice in the fact they worked no more mayhem that night.

As he neared Central Park, a familiar ki signature caught his attention. Underneath his mask, a smile curled the corners of Reilly's mouth.

He let go of the webline at the zenith of the arc, somersaulted twice and landed lightly just inside the park perimeter.

A grey-clad figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Show off," the pig-tailed man said in Japanese.

"Hey, I'm feeling good. Any results Sensei?"

"Hai. Venom has been sited in an area not far from here."

"Good. Let's go hunting alien symbiote and insane host."

"Yeah. The sooner we work throught that list of yours, Ben, the sooner we all get to go home."

The pair bounded out of the park and leapt to the side of the nearby apartment buildings before beginning to run up the stone faces with ease.

§☼§☼§

A monstrous figure perched casually on the parapet of a darkened building. The casual observer might have taken it for an out-of-place gargoyle, glaringingly at odds with the rest of the building's architectural adornment. The light of neon billboards and traffic in the busy street below bounced back and forth in the man-made chasm, rising until it bathed the lurker in wane illumination.

The being known to the citizens and denizens of New York as Venom scanned the concrete canyon before him. A pair of silent voices partook in the morose internal dialoge that steered the being's existence and actions. Eddie Brock and the alien parasite that both needed him and hated him were at odds most of the time, but they united on one thing -- hatred of anyone who had even the remotest connection with the on-going misery Venom called a life, and most especially Spider-man.

"It's all Parker's fault ... Will you shut up about the stupid Web-head? He rejected you and now you've got me ... all the needless pain. If he'd accepted the bonding ... I accepted your freaking bonding and kept you alive ... and I've kept you alive too, in spite of the cursed cancer ... for that Parker will pay dearly ... you're whole species will pay dearly ... Aw, get off it. You know we're not going to hurt anyone, just scare the B-jeezus out of them. Besides, we haven't had much success getting the precious revenge on Parker ... That is your fault. If it you weren't here to hinder me, what a feast of brains and spleen I would enjoy ... If I wuzn't here to hinder you, we'd both be dead. Now shut up and pay attention. I think the cause of all our problems is ..."

" ... finally going to die!" the symbiote screamed as it launched itself downward toward the blue and red clad figure swinging by in the glare of the lights below.

Ben Reilly felt the menace coming. "Bingo. We've hit paydirt," he thought as he swung through the night air. There was no jangling of his spider-sense to forwarn him -- there never was with Venom or any of the other symbiote menaces the original alien parasite spawned.

The symbiote -- Reilly shook his head at his memory of the tale of Venom's origin. The alien parasite came to Earth as a new suit for Spider-man when Peter Parker returned from a strange episode almost ten years ago.

An almost omnipotent being named the Beyonder pitted Earth's superheros against Earth's supervillains transporting them all to a distant planet. After the climactic battle persuaded the Beyonder to return both the heros and villains to Earth, Spider-man was given a black suit that responded to Parker's mental command to cover him at will and generated its own webbing. The suit was adorned front and back with a white stylized spider and white patches on the back of the hands where its web spinerettes were located.

At first Parker thought the new suit was the greatest thing since sliced bread, but he soon discovered it was really a parasitic life form that was sapping his strength and trying to bond with him permanently. Spider-man removed the symbiotic suit with the help of Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four, but the symbiote had imprinted vast amounts of Parker's genetic makeup into its own cellular structure, making it able to hide from his Spider-sense.

Rejected, the symbiote later bonded with the mentally unstable reporter Eddie Brock and the pair, known collectively as Venom set out to reek revenge on Parker.

However, four years studying the martial arts and the nature of ki in Japan, equipped Reilly with a seeming "seventh" sense that filled in the gaps in the spider-sense and tonight he was hunting symbiote.

The overflowing malice of Venom's alien life form and Eddie Brock's conflicted insanity shone like a ki flair on Reilly's consciousness as the prey who thought it was a predator fell toward the scarlet and blue clad figure.

The substitute Spider-man flipped a web-line backwards, arresting his forward momentum and abruptily changing his direction. He came to rest on a flagpole extending from the face of a building as Venom raked viscious talons through the space Reilly would have occupied if his course had continued unchanged.

Venom spun in midair, coming to rest on top of a street light.

"Hey Eddie. Long time no see."

"Imposter!" Venom hissed. Somehow the compound entity had always been able to tell the difference between Peter Parker and his clone. "Where is the real Spider-man?"

"He's laid up for a while. I'll be filling in for a bit."

"A very little bit," the symbiote entity spat as it sprang toward its foe, talons extended. "You got lucky last time. This time I really am going to slice you open and strangle you with your own guts, you fake."

"You haven't mellowed at all have you?" Reilly deadpanned as he leaped above the oncoming Venom. Tendrils of symbiote snaked out to grasp at the lazily rotating Spider-man.

"Nuh, uh. No tricksies like that tonight," Reilly said as he reached out with one hand to gain purchase on the brick face of a building. With the other hand he gathered up the grasping threads of symbiote snaking from Venom's body. His hand seemed to give off a golden glow as he yanked back on the tendrils, arresting Venom's forward motion. A quick rotation of his wrist whipped the surprised villain around, slamming him into the wall of the building. "Good, I'm glad that worked the way we thought it would," Reilly thought as he observed his handiwork. "Now we see if it works in reverse."

Venom started to slide down the building, before snapping back to full awareness.

"Oh, I remember now. You pack a pretty good punch, but you'll have to do better than that," the combination creature whined as it readied itself for another attack.

The combatants launched themselves at each other above the traffic. Above them, a figure in a gray ninja-style outfit stood on a ledge and watched.

The two slammed into each other. Reilly pummelled Venom with blows too numerous to count, testing the effectiveness of his arsenal. A low moan escaped Brocks lips, deep inside the alien. But the symbiote shell absorbed the power of the blows, protecting the human host inside.

A black taloned hand clamped onto Rielly's ankle. Venom gained anchorage on the roof of a passing bus and launched the ersatz Spider-man into the wall of a nearby store. The impact moved the bricks surrounding Reilly's body back a couple of inches, leaving a man-shaped depression in the building. The impact momentarily stunned Ben Reilly, who slid down the wall coming to rest in a storefront canopy turned hammock.

Venom leapt in for the kill, the symbiotic talons on one hand transforming into short sword-like pig stickers, the other hand becoming an over-sized butcher's cleaver. "Time for some pseudo-spider hash," the dual being hissed gleefully.

A gray blur slammed into Venom's back, punching him into the sidewalk underneath the canopy where Reilly was coming to his senses. The concrete crumbled at the impact point, spider-web cracks radiated from the small crater, but Venom was up searching for the cause of his missed opportunity in seconds.

A gray-clad ninja held a ready stance about three meters down the sidewalk as Eddie Brock and his alien paramour rose to their feet, the fake Spider-man momentarily forgotten. Passersby began seeking shelter in shops or running away from the confrontation. Others whipped out cell phones and started calling for New York's finest.

"Ah, new meat," Venom's snake-like tongue caressed the air as the words slipped past his piranha mouthful of teeth. The creature sniffed as it took a step toward its new adversary.

"What's this? A freakin' new fake spider that smells like ... a stray cat?" the symbiotic being drawled as it got ready to attack. "I think you've been dumpster diving with the fake too much, bud."

Venom sprang toward its new foe with lightning speed, but it was too slow. The gray ninja seemed to disappear. Only his symbiote enhanced senses let Eddie Brock know what was happening as a crushing kick punched him and his "other" into the side of a car parked on the street.

Enraged, Venom jammed taloned fingers through sheetmetal body of the damaged car, puncturing the gas tank as he rose. Fuel began to flow from the car into the gutter.

"Oh, you're a fast little spider, aren't you? Well I've got your number now."

"Eddie, you hurt my feelings, forgetting about me like that," Ben Reilly said as he jumped down to the sidewalk. "I've got it from here on in," he said to the gray ninja further down the sidewalk.

The second man nodded and vanished without a word.

"Now, Eddie shall we resume our dance?"

"Yeah. Let's dance," Venom said as he jammed his other hand in the door of the car, lifting it overhead. Gasoline poured over the symbiote and its host as it hurled the vehicle at Spider-man.

"Not nice Eddie," Spider-man jibed as he leaped out of the way. "What'd you got against that car?"

"Loved the car. It was real convenient, but it didn't work as a spider-squasher the way I wanted it to," Venom bellowed as he bore down on his bane in blue and scarlet.

As Venom closed, the new Spider-man assumed a defensive stance similar to the gray ninja from moments before.

Venom found himself facedown in the gutter, the smell of gasoline filling his senses. The fuel was all over him. Suddenly he was jerked up and slammed into the stone exterior of the canopied shop. Inside the symbiote, Eddie Brock saw stars. A red-gloved hand wreathed in a golden glow buried itself in the symbiotic suit that protected his body. Venom suddenly found himself being twirled off his feet. He was astounded. Neither Spider-man nor the fake had ever been able to manhandle him like this before. In desperation the symbiote sent out a myriad of tendrils, seeking to engulf this terrifying new version of Spider-man.

Brock got a terribly uneasy feeling when the scarlet and blue figure didn't try to evade the grasping tendrils. Instead this Spider-man seemed to welcome them.

"Aw. Does Venom wants a hug?" Ben Reilly almost purred as the viscous black being flowed over him. He reached out and pulled Eddie Brock close, disappearing under the living suit with Brock.

"What the hell?" Brock thought. "Is he trying to steal my 'other'?"

A sudden pain ripped throught the combined consciousness of Venom. A wedge was growing inside the creature, separating the alien parasite from its human host. A capsule of living energy was inserting itself between Eddie Brock and the alien life form that turned him into Venom. And the symbiote couldn't fight it. It recognized a being so similar to its original host that it couldn't fight the urge to bond. It released Brock, but was frustrated by a barrier of golden energy, emanating from the object of its desire.

The capsule continued to expand, extending from Spider-man, severing all connection between Brock and the symbiote. It became a golden glowing sphere with Eddie Brock and Spider-man on the inside and the symbiotic alien on the outside. It continued to grow, stretching the alien across its glowing surface like a balloon.

The symbiote began to scream as it thinned over the ever expanding globe of ki energy. Eddie Brock felt its pain, but inside the golden glow of the bubble he felt a sense of completeness he'd never enjoyed with the alien creature that had controlled his life for so many years. His "other's" crisis didn't bother him like he thought it should. He looked over at the man in the Spider-man suit. Mirrored eye panels reflected his own image back at him, but somehow he could sense that this new version of Spider-man was there to set him free. It was a freedom he would have rejected a few years ago, but now ...

"You don't have to take it back Eddie. Your cancer's in remission. You can walk away from this night and build a new life if you want to," Spider-man said. Eddie Brock suddenly realized he could have it, if he could believe it.

The ki bubble kept expanding until the symbiote was spread so thin it appeared to be a pale gray balloon for a fractured Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade.

Before Eddie Brock had time to think about his decision, it was made for him. The gasoline leaking from the battered car softened the accumulated oils on the pavement turning it into a slimy lubricant. A responding motorcycle cop lost control of his ride as he rounded the corner on the scene. The bike skidded through the intersection striking sparks that ignited the gas. In a flash, flames spread where ever the flammable liquid spread, including the distended membrane of the Venom symbiote.

A loud "huff" followed by the explosion of the ransacked car marked the apparent end of one of Spider-man's most tenacious foes. The gray film stretched over the ki sphere was suddenly a fine layer of charred dust that coated the surface of the bubble.

Eddie Brock felt the symbiote die. Ben Reilly felt it die. But a pig-tailed youth watching the tableau from above noticed one minutely small portion of the symbiote slide off the bubble and land in the street.

He sprang from his perch, bounding off streetlamps and traffic light cabling along the way. In a moment he scooped up the meager remains of the symbiote, holding it in a hand warmed by a golden glow.

(EoC19r2)

A/N: Thought it was time for a little change of pace. We may be in New York for another chapter or two.

Fusion Blaster: That is a rather pesky aspect of Parker and Reilly's life, isn't it?

Wonderbee31: Thanks to both you and Fusion Blaster on the wrap up nods. I was kinda at a loss there for a while, but it finally started clicking again.

AnnechanB: Reilly's asked both girls out to get to know them better. As an American, he doesn't feel he's two-timing anyone since he's made no official commitment to either.

You're right, Ukyo is quite a bit younger, but Reilly only knows her from Ucchan's Okonomiyaki shop. She should, but doesn't attend Furinkan regularly. Reilly may not know she's school age -- she does own and operate a business you know.

As to who he'll end up with -- if he ends up with anyone is yet to be seen. Good to know you are reading.

Dragon Man 180: Welcome aboard! I'm glad you found my little story. Look forward to your comments, critiques and suggestions. BTW, you're welcome to guess all you want, but how Ben gets his curse will be revealed in due time.

goldfighter: Keep readin' kewl dude.

Lord Oberon: Thanks again. Yeah, Hinako and Ono seem a good match to me, but he has had the hots for Kasumi longer. You never can tell where the muse will take me. Got the idea for Peter Pan Syndrome from my time on grand jury duty. Case after case of poor smucks hooked on drugs doing the same stupid things over and over again. Drugs'll do that to ya. You start as a teenager and you're still hunting the thrill when you're 57. It's sad.  



	20. A Curse Revealed

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 20:  
A Curse Revealed

Peter Parker left the hospital just after noon the day following his interview with Ben Urich. The wounds in his hands and right foot were simple puncture wounds and would heal with proper care.

The orthopedic surgeon on his case predicted a fractured bone in his left foot would slow him for about six weeks, but he'd be able to resume work in a walking splint almost immediately. Parker calculated he'd be out of the boot and about in three to four weeks based on his spider-enhanced healing factor, but realized he'd have to wear the awkward contraption for appearances for the whole duration. He groaned inwardly at the mundane photo assignments he would get from the Bugle -- if he got any at all, during the time while he had to wear the splint.

§☼§☼§

Although they expected to find Bennie Reilly waiting for them, Reilly wasn't there when the Parker's arrived home. Peter's Aunt May said the female clone visited with her in the morning, but left around 11 o'clock saying she was going to see a doctor and that she'd be back in the afternoon.

Friends and co-workers from the Bugle and Empire State University called and dropped by with flowers and food, but there was no sign of Reilly even after the evening meal was cleared away. Peter Parker became increasingly uneasy about the newest development in his life.

Finally, Mary Jane buzzed up the mysterious new player in their lives as the clock neared 10.

Peter was in a sullen mood. This whole episode was taking a direction Parker didn't like. The more he'd begun to dwell on what a new act in the clone saga might mean, the unhappier he'd become. Clones turned his life upside down twice before. Now here was a female version of himself flitting about New York and probably another clone doing stand-in duty. Plus, one of Spider-man's most dangerous enemies, Venom, was off the streets, and he didn't know what happened to Norman Osborn, the Green Goblin.

Of course, Parker realized, it was good Venom was apparently neutralized. However anytime clones were involved, they could turn from allies to enemies at the drop of a hat. And very formidable enemies at that. The one true Spider-man was feeling outnumbered.

In the recesses of his mind "The Question" nagged at the man known as Peter Parker. "Am I going to find out I'm a clone, again?" The last time someone else showed up wearing his face, the foundations of his life were upended. The author of all the clone mayhem the Jackal convinced him he was the clone and Ben Reilly was the original during that episode. Only Reilly's death and almost instantaneous degeneration revealed Parker was the original Spider-man. Now he had to face the possibility that Reilly's death didn't prove he was the one true Peter Parker. All it proved was the clone who selflessly made the supreme sacrifice that day was a clone.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," the distaff version of Peter Parker apologized as she slipped through the door and hung her jacket and bag in the front hall.

"I had to check on some things with Dr. Strange and this was the only time I could meet with him. It turned into a rather long session," she said as she entered the Parker living room.

"Dr. Strange?"

"Yeah, had to check on some magic stuff. See if I was right. Learned a lot more than I bargained for too."

§☼§☼§

A pair of petite women, an auburn-hued brunette and a shorter redhead paused in front of the double doors of the two-storied townhouse at 177A Bleecker Street in Greenwich Village.

"It's weird," the taller of the two women mused. "I've never actually been here, but Parker's been here several times and my memories don't quite mesh. It just looks different from what I remember ... "

The brownstone front of the building greeted the sidewalk with a two-step stoop flanked by simple stone bannisters. No windows offered a glimse inside the first story of the sanctum of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. The windows were long since bricked up to block both prying eyes and intruders, both physical and spiritual.

"You sure he'll see us?" the shorter red-head asked. The place gave her the creeps. A powerful aura of magic suffused the building. But magic, most specifically magical curses, was what they were there to see the owner about.

"Shouldn't be a problem. I told him I was refered by Spider-man and he did agree to see us," Bennie Reilly replied as she twisted the bell.

After a momentary wait, the door swung open to reveal a tall oriental man dressed in green silks trimed with gold embroidery at the throat, cuffs and waist.

"Yes, may I help you?" the man spoke English without a hint of accent.

"I'm Ben, uh Benita Reilly, and this is Ranma Saotome. We have an appointment with Dr. Strange."

"Ah. I recognize the names now, but for some reason ... ? Yes, the Master did say he was expecting a pair of gentlemen."

The two women cut their eyes at each other. Reilly quickly pressed on. "That's why we're here. We ... need to consult with Dr. Strange about a ... shape-shifting curse."

A look of suspicion flickered across the man's almost inscrutable countenance, but a voice from the darkened interior diffused the tense moment.

"Wong, don't keep our guests standing on the stoop. Please invite the ladies in," a masculine voice, smooth and melodious said.

"Certainly," Wong said as he stepped out of the doorway, waving the pair toward the interior.

The floor of the vestibule they entered was of polished black marble inlaid with bloodstone. Around the outer perimeter of the room the dark green stone with red veins traced an eldritch script. Other, even more arcane stone parquet patterns criss-crossed the room, delineating a pathway between opposing doorways on either side of the foyer. The designs appeared to be writing of some ancient language, but neither of the visiting women could decipher a word.

A wide central stairway rising to a landing where it split, allowing ascent to the second floor in either direction, greeted the women. A tall slim man with jet black hair and a pencil-thin Fu-Manchu style mustache stood on the landing. Snowy locks graced both his temples, interrupting the Stygian darkness of his hair. He was attired in a blue silk tunic with matching trousers. The tunic featured an almost cowl-like collar and a lighter blue motif that resembled a stylized eagle on the chest. A gold sash bound the tunic at the man's waist.

Both women looked about as they stepped onto the strange parquet pattern at the foot of the stairs. Every inch of wallspace was covered with some sort of hanging, carving or painting embellished with arcane symbols in various languages. Skulls, crosses, ankhs, trefoils, dragons, gryphons, swords of various designs, crowns and other magical symbols adorned the dark mahogany woodwork of the room.

Bennie Reilly shuddered as memories of previous visits to the home of the Sorcerer Supreme cascaded through her mind. "Yep, still gives me the creeps and I've never been here," she thought. "But Doc is one of the good guys ... "

For her part, Ranma Saotome was on guard. The possibilities for magical mishaps in this house boggled her mind. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'll count myself lucky to get out of here without a new curse," she thought.

"Wong, please make some tea and bring it to the study," the man on the landing said. "Now, ladies please follow me and tell me the tale of your curse." Dr. Strange turned and began to ascend the flight of steps to his right.

As they set foot on the first riser of the stairs and began to follow their host, another glance passed between the two women in the entry.

Presently the trio was seated around a small table underneath the large circular window in the garret studio of the townhouse.

Reilly soon had the mage up to speed on the repercussions of cloning -- at least in Spider-man's life. He turned the tale over to Ranma as Wong entered with the tea.

"I've had the curse for just more than six years now," Ranma began. "It all started when my Pop took me on a martial arts training trip to a place called Jusenkyo in China."

Wong seemed to stumble as he was about to set the tea tray on the table. The tray slipped from his hands and landed with a clatter, overturning the pot of nearly boiling water. The steaming flow seemed to spread in all directions from the point of deluge quickly filling the top of the table to its slightly raised rim.

The seated trio looked up at the obviously shaken servant. All assumed his sudden pallor was due to his misstep.

"Don't worry about it Wong," Dr. Strange said, deciding to overlook the completely out of character misque by his loyal manservant. "Just clean it up and put on another pot for tea."

As he finished, however, both his guests laughed and put their hands flat in the warm liquid. A sudden shimmer enveloped them both. Seconds later, two men sat at table with the most powerful magician of the modern world.

"Aihee, you have been to Jusenkyo!" Wong bleated, recoiling from the pair with fingers extended in a double promise-pose jesture.

"Wong! What is the meaning of this? Dr. Strange said, rising to his feet in alarm. His butler's reaction startled the magician. Wong was a man of few words. He faithfully served the mystic minister, often anticipating his master's needs before they were voiced. For the man to react so vociferously was completely out of character.

"They are insane demons and we have no proper wards in place to control them Master!" the obviously aggitated servant blurted as he frantically drew wards signs in the air between himself and the two men still sitting at the table.

"Wong, calm yourself," Dr. Strange began. "I sense no presense of demonic influence around them, and in any case they have come for our help -- right gentlemen?"

"Right," the pair answered.

"But they have the Jusenkyo curse," the still flustered butler sputtered. "The tales told by the elders of my village warn that all who fall into to those cursed springs come to no good end. No one escapes, and they draw all who know them into the abyss that grows within them," Wong objected.

"Hmmm," Dr. Strange paused. "This is indeed strange. Wong, you are my aid and butler. You are more than a servant to me. I count you my friend. You have aided me in fighting demons on many occasions without a flicker of fear. You never reacted this way before. What makes Jusenkyo's bane different?" the sorcerer asked.

Wong stood silent. His mouth snapped shut and he hung his head. "Because the demon hunters of my clan could never fully defeat the demons of Jusenkyo nor close the portal of the springs," he said in a barely audible voice.

Turning to his guest, Dr. Strange said, "Gentlemen, it seems we have a mystery deeper than just an unfortunate shape-shifting curse. Do you want to the get to the bottom of it? It may hold the answer you both are seeking, and save you from more serious problems later."

"I'm in," Ranma Saotome said, his earlier uneasiness giving way to hope of cure.

"Me too," came Ben Reilly's answer.

"Very well. But first things first." The tall mystic waved a hand over the table and the warm water rippled and began to flow in reverse, seeking the safe interior of the teapot.

"Wong, please bring fresh water for the tea and arm yourself with any wards you feel necessary for your safety," Dr. Strange continued. "In the meantime, I will examine our guests more thoroughly."

"Yes Master," the manservant moved quickly to remove the tray. As Wong was about to leave the room, Dr. Strange added, "And be prepared to tell what you know of Jusenkyo when you return."

"Yes Master," Wong bowed and was gone in a wink.

"Now Saotome-san and Mr. Reilly, prepare yourselves. I need to determine the nature of your curse, especially if Wong's fear is based in fact. Though I sense no overt demonic presence in you, there may be something deeper, hidden. Unfortunately such is the case with deeper magics."

The two men swallowed hard. "Ok, Doc. Have at it," Reilly replied. The idea of possible demon possession or insanity as a result of the Jusenkyo shape-shifting was not pleasant to either. They had encountered demonic possession before and didn't consider it something to be trifled with.

"Let us begin with you Saotome-san, since you have been exposed longer," Dr. Strange began. "Please stand in the light of the window." As Ranma moved to the spot indicated, the sorcerer beckoned with his hand toward the darkened end of the room. A high-cowled crimson cape lifted of its own accord from a stand. It flowed across the intervening space with a barely audible swish before settling onto the shoulders of the tall dark man.

"The all-seeing Eye of Agamotto will discern the nature of your affliction," the mage said as he lifted his legs off the floor, tucking them into a lotus position about three and a half feet off the polished wood floor. The Sorcerer Supreme floated in front of an astounded Ranma Saotome and closed his eyes. As the young man fought down his surprise, he watched the golden clasp of Dr. Strange's cape slowly begin to open. The golden lids parted to reveal an eye of deep blue, similar in color to his own. Abruptly the eye removed itself from the clasp and levitated to the forehead of the floating doctor. A golden beam burst forth from the magician's newly implanted third eye, bathing Ranma in its light.

§☼§☼§

When Wong returned with a fresh tray of tea, he was met by a closed study door. A golden light played around its edges. Fingering the newly acquired wards and charms, the manservant stopped to utter the various protection spells he knew and finished with a prayer to whatever benevolent dieties might be listening. Finally he knocked on the closed door.

"Come in Wong," Dr. Strange called. "I hope you brought a cup for yourself."

Reaching into the pocket of his tunic, the butler pulled out a small ceremonial teacup and placed it on the tray before turning the polished brass handle of the studio latch.

§☼§☼§

"Won't you have a seat Bennie?" Aunt May's frail voice broke in. Turning to Peter and MJ, Aunt May continued. "Bennie and I had a quite enlightening conversation this morning and I think what she has to tell you will set your minds at ease."

The married couple's surprise at May's unexpected abduction of the conversation was plain. In silence the pair proffered a chair with a wave of their hands.

"Thank you Aunt May," Bennie replied as she pulled up a chair facing the trio, but continued to stand. "By the way, Mary Jane, could you put on some water for some tea? I've spend the last four years in Japan and I think I've become addicted to the stuff."

"Sure," MJ Parker got up and headed toward the kitchen.

"Ok, what did you have to see Dr. Strange about?" Peter pointed the conversation back in the direction it held before Aunt May's pleasantries began. The sound of a kettle being filled came from the kitchen.

"The nature of some Chinese magic. A curse actually."

"A curse? What kind of curse?"

"Well, it's sort of embarassing actually," Reilly stammered. "See, I'm not really 'Bennie.' I'm Ben."

"Huh?"

"I told you there was only one clone running around in the hospital, remember?"

"Yeah?"

"Well ... the thing about this curse is ... You know, it would be simpler to just show you. Mary Jane is that water warm yet?" Bennie asked as Parker's wife came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, it ought to be at least warm by now. It won't do for tea though."

"That'll be fine," Reilly responded. "Could you get me a cup, and a towel please."

"Thank you MJ," she said, when the model turned actress returned. Bennie laid the towel at her feet. "Don't want to make a big mess on your carpet," she explained.

Without hesitating, the petite woman turned the water over her own auburn head. As it flowed down her body, the trio of New Yorkers watched the outline of her body shimmer, lose clarity and suddenly expand.

Peter in particular felt as though he was looking through the viewfinder of his camera while twisting a scene into focus. The soft edges and shimmer disappeared to reveal a young man, the spitting image of the wounded hero in the recliner, except his hair was longer and bound in a pigtail that reached the middle of his shoulders.

"What the he..." Peter Parker cut his surprise short. In his years as a costumed crusader, he'd seen things far more astounding than the transformation he'd just witnessed. Aunt May would expect better of him too.

Standing before him, his wife Mary Jane and his Aunt May was his identical twin. Only the clothes and long brown hair braided into a pigtail signaled the difference.

"You can call me Ben now," the new man said. "Go ahead and have a seat ..." Mary Jane Watson Parker's knees folded up underneath her, but Ben Reilly caught her before she hit the ground. "Sorry about that, MJ. I should have warned you before I did that."

After making sure Mary Jane was seated, Ben Reilly adjusted his clothes for comfort. Extra material was tucked away in beltline and boots, pulling out when the transformation expanded his mass. He finally settled into the chair offered him earlier.

"First let me assure you that I'm not the one true Peter Parker. I think you've got that cornered Pete." The clone rubbed a half-dollar sized patch of skin on the back of his hand that resembled the healed scar of a deep burn. Sitting across from him, both Peter and Mary Jane recognized the tell-tale sign of cellular degeneration engineered into the Spider-man clones by the Jackal.

"Second, I don't know if I'm the Ben Reilly you remember from six years ago. I kinda doubt it though. I've got a memory gap. I remember just barely beating the Robot Master and being ambushed by the Goblin. After that, the next thing I know is waking up in a hospital in France. So when I get through, I'd appreciate it if you could catch me up too. I know a lot has happened here since the last time you saw me."

"I'm sure you are loaded with questions, especially now," Reilly laughed. "I'll try to answer them all, but it could take a while. Where do you want to start?

Peter Parker thought for a moment, trying to get a grasp on the latest twist to the Clone Saga.

Finally he said, "Well, at least that explains why the pictures are of Spider-man bringing me to the hospital and of Spider-man turning Venom over to the Fantastic Four. But right now I want to know what happened with the Goblin and Venom?"

"Where do you want to start?" Reilly asked.

"Venom," came the terse reply.

"I don't think he'll be threatening to eat anyone's brains for a while, if ever again," Reilly began. "I couldn't believe I'd find him on my first night on patrol," a crooked grin crossed Ben's face. "It went better than expected or worse than expected. Depends on how you look at it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for all intents and purposes, the symbiote is dead -- well, mostly dead -- I shouldn't make an absolute statement like that. Most of it is dead and I don't really know if there's enough left to be a threat anymore. I wasn't looking for that result, but that's the way it turned out."

"Dead? The paper said Venom was 'captured.'"

"Ok, Ok. Instead of us playing twenty questions, let me tell you what happened."

Reilly quickly ran through an abbreviated version of the previous night's events.

"Anyway, after I separated Eddie from the symbiote, a motorcycle cop dumped his ride and sparks set off the gasoline. The symbiote got toasted. I felt it die and Brock pretty much confirmed it. When the fire was over we did find a little bit left, but Eddie said he couldn't tell if it recognized him or was even alive at all. Who knows if that will make it easier to contain or more dangerous? I took what was left -- there really wasn't much -- to Reed Richards at the Baxter Building and turned Eddie over to him to wait for the authorities."

A pendulum clock began to sound the Westminster chime for 11 o'clock and Aunt May suddenly jerked awake.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, but it's past my usual bedtime," she said as she gathered herself and rose from her chair with Mary Jane's help. Grabbing her walker, the feisty matriarch of the Parker clan, bid the trio goodnight, saying she would catch up on the rest of the story later.

"Sooo ... " Peter Parker rubbed his chin, obviously thinking about what he'd just heard. "Venom's pretty much out of the way ... for right now ..."

"Oookaay. Now about what happened with the Goblin? The last thing I remember was ripping myself up to get at Norman. The next thing I know I'm in the hospital and you've tied things up in a neat package. I don't care what happened in Star Wars, clones are not high on my list of favorite things. Despite what you've apparently been able to do with Venom, it looks as though you are running the same path Kaine was following."

A puzzled look flitted across Ben Reilly's face. "Kaine's path?"

"Yeah. If you remember, Kaine was 'protecting' me from you and everyone else when he thought I was a clone and you were the real deal. He killed Doc Ock and was set on eliminating a list of my enemies."

The face underneath the pigtailed brown hair suddenly paled. "Oh crap, you're right. Kaine did have a list."

The trio sat in silence for a moment before the new player in the Parker's lives began again.

"Ok, this sheds a different light on what I had planned. I've got to do some more research. Maybe I'm not as free of his influence as I thought I was," Ben Reilly said, almost to himself.

(EoC20r2)

A/N: As the readers who have been with this tale since the beginning will note, this is a reworked flash forward. Hope you enjoy the addition of what happened at Dr. Strange's place and the addition of Ranma in New York. He didn't make the trip in the original version.

Dragon Man 180: Hope you like the reveal. The Parkers have a little bit more going on in their lives to get involved with the Ukyo-style reaction to the shape-shifting curse. Gosh! You're right about Ryoga. If Ryoga got taken over by the symbiote instead of Eddie Brock, what a Shi Shi Hokodan that would produce! It would truly have been a bad day for Peter.

Wonderbee31: Well, as you can see, I didn't really have any plans for Ranma to do anything with the symbiote remains, though it is a good jumping off point if I had the time or inclination to pursue it. Who else came to town with him? Have I given indication that some other member(s) of the NWC is/are in NY with Reilly and Ranma? That would be letting the cat out of the bag, and you know how Ranma feels about cats.

Borg Rabbit: Sorry to hear about your antique computer problems. Sometimes you have to save your money and upgrade. I do look forward to your comments. Yeah, Ben was going down that old dreary path, but now I think he's awake and worried about being so cliche'.

Chemical Love: Glad you liked the chapter. You see how Peter reacted. Just a wee tad skeptical and reserved. I don't think he's ready to accept Ben with open arms. Glad you got a chuckle out of Tofu's reaction to Hinako. Pursuing that may be a side story. I'm thinking about a series of one-shots or shorts called: **Random Reilly ½**, where I can explore some situations that might arise as the result of Reilly's presense in Nerima that aren't directly related to the current story.

Lord Oberon: Thanks for the nod. Actually I'm not as satisfied with the fight as you seem to be. I think it needs to be a touch longer with better details, but I don't want to change the outcome. However the outcome does worry me a bit. It skates too close to the line that so many fanfiction writers cross -- an almost omnipotent character. I can't allow Reilly to become so ki-enabled that he can solve every problem with a golden glow, tempting as it is. I may have to revise this to tone down the ki, or at least make it more difficult to gain the victory.  



	21. Revelations: Part 1

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the characters borrowed from Rumiko Takahashi or from Marvel Comics (you know who they are), just the occasional OC that I may add to the mix. I'm not trying to make a buck with someone else's characters, just see if I can write a decent story that people will enjoy reading. 

Constructive criticism on style, in-character, out-of-character issues, believability of dialog and plotline, and where improvements can be made and how are encouraged and welcomed!

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion

Chapter 21:  
Revelations, Part 1

Lifting his head, Ben Reilly looked Peter and Mary Jane Parker in the eyes.

"Peter, MJ, I don't blame you for being uptight," Ben said. "If I was sitting where you are, I'm sure I would be too if another clone suddenly waltzed into my life. Especially one with gender bending issues," he chuckled. "Pete, I remember how the Jackal messed with both our heads last time. We didn't know which was up there for a while. I was ready to assure you this isn't Act Two of the same play, but now I'm not so sure. I had a list too ... It makes me wonder if I've got some of the Jackal's programming still wired inside my noggin ... or if it's just a Parker thing.

"I came back to the States to do several things, neutralizing a list of your most troublesome adversaries was one of them. That worries me now. But regardless, I've got something to offer you that should make your life easier. It wont be any less complicated, being Spider-man is always going to be complicated, but it can be easier."

"You'll be amazed at the things I can do now -- things you can do too Pete, with discipline and training. I'm offering to train you to do things with the Spider-powers that I still have a hard time believing. Really, taking out the Goblin the other night wasn't much of a workout."

"What do you mean 'taking out the Goblin?' What did you do to him?" A sudden chill ran down Parker's spine. Somehow, he just couldn't trust this new version of himself, especially the way he was talking now. It sounded too good to be true.

"Don't worry. I didn't kill him," Reilly responded. "You wouldn't kill him would you? I just got to do something you've wanted to do for a long time. I beat him so silly all he could think about was getting away. I'm pretty sure he won't bother you for a while. He'll probably be consumed with figuring out who I am and plotting revenge on me."

"And Norman's got a lot of time on his hands right now," Reilly thought to himself with a smile.

"Right now you don't have to worry about the Goblin, but unless I miss my guess, he'll be back, and I want you ready if he does show up," Ben Reilly continued his tale for the injured Peter Parker and wife.

"What do you meant 'if he does show up'," Mary Jane interrupted. The Green Goblin was a fixture in their lives, even when not physically present.

"Well, MJ, even though I put a pretty thorough beating on him, I can't say he won't ever be a threat again," Reilly said. "He could show up next week, but I'm fairly confident he won't be hatching anything like he tried the other night," Reilly replied. "At least any time soon."

"Wait a minute," Peter broke in. "I want to know how you knew the Goblin was going to go after Mary Jane and Aunt May. You said it made you late to the bridge. Why were you coming to the bridge anyway?"

"Duh, Pete. Why were you there? I remember Gwen too, ya know. Besides, I wanted to talk with you anyway. I wanted to break the news that I was in town a little more gently than it turned out."

"That doesn't explain how you knew about MJ and Aunt May."

"Well, uh, I'm not real proud of this, but I've been keeping an eye on your apartment for some time now, and I've been keeping tabs on Norman's comings and goings too. I've gotten to know your patterns pretty well. Norman was high on my list, right along with Venom.

"Anyway, between watching the you and the Goblin, I began to suspect Norman knew about your little trip to the bridge and had something planned for that night.

"It didn't take much to figure out I better keep an eye on your homefront before I went to pay my respects. Good thing I did too. You two didn't know anything was up did you?" Reilly grinned at the couple.

"No," Mary Jane admitted.

Peter Parker eyed his counterpart warily. There was something this version of Ben Reilly wasn't telling them.

"Ok, I don't know how you did it, but I'll take your word on it Ben," Parker said. "I can't do much about it on my own right now, anyway."

"Now I want to know about this 'Now I'm a girl, now I'm a guy thing,' you've got going on. You keep calling it Chinese magic," Peter steered the conversation back to the tale.

"It is Chinese magic, or at least the source of the magic is in China," Reilly picked up the story again.

"And how did you get to China?"

"Well actually, I was in Japan."

§☼§☼§

Wong opened the study door as the golden light of the Eye of Agamotto faded. Ben Reilly was headed back toward his seat at the table as Dr. Strange unfolded his legs from his hovering lotus position, extending them to touch the floor once more.

"Interesting," the mystic mused as Wong placed the tea on the table without a mishap. The servant stood back as his employer approached.

"What did you find out Doc?" Ben Reilly blurted the question burning inside both his and Ranma's minds. "Did you find a cure?"

"I hate to answer both 'yes' and 'no,' my friends, but there is no simple answer to your quandry," the Sorcerer Supreme replied. "This a deep magic indeed."

"However, to set you and Wong at ease, there is no resident evil in the magic that changes your forms on contact with water," the mage continued. "You will not go insane as a result of the magic involved, and there is no demon associated with the magic. You are the victims of an unfortunate merging of powerful words and a supernatural power older than this world."

"But ... " Wong began.

"Wait, my friend," Dr. Strange said, raising his hand to silence his butler.

Turning again to his guests he said, "You can live the rest of your lives with no other effects than the inconvenience you have already encountered."

"The rest of my life ..." Ranma was crestfallen. "You mean there's no cure?"

"Not in the way I perceive you were hoping for Saotome-san. Really there are two ways to rid yourself of the Jusenkyo spring water, but both are simple and difficult at the same time," Dr. Strange replied.

"Doc, are you sure you're not a politician?" Ben Reilly asked. "I thought you didn't want to answer both 'yes' and 'no.' It seems that's exactly what you are doing."

"As I knew it would," the sorcerer laughed. "I'll try to cut it down to the bare facts for you both.

"There is no cure for the transformational effects of the Jusenkyo spring water. They are permanent. That is important to know for those seeking to cure a Jusenkyo curse with a second plunge into a spring.

"A dip in a second Jusenkyo spring will not offset the effect of any other spring. All someone who tries to 'cure' themselves with a second dip will get is a second 'curse.'

"In both of your cases, a dip in the Nannichuan will result in a second transformation. You would still turn into women when splashed with cold water, but would transform into men when splashed the second time with either hot or cold water."

"But the Jusenkyo guide sent a cask of Nannichuan water..." Ranma began only to be silenced by Dr. Strange's upraised hand.

"The second splash would transform you according to its temperature. A dash of cold water would turn you into a 'cursed form' male, or a dash of warm water would do what it does now -- turn you back into your true form," Dr. Strange explained.

"However, both of you have within you the means to remove this inconvenience from you lives. It is simple, but neither of you will find it easy, especially you Saotome-san. You have begun to accept this condition as part of your being. It has transformed not only your body, but the way you see the world. Indeed, it is part of 'you' for most people who know you. In some ways this is good, giving you insight into the mysteries of womanhood, but it is perilous.

"Truly, both of you have remarkably noble and unfettered spirits. Neither of you seem to have traveled the seductive path of perversion that a transgender curse like yours would present to most," their host continued.

"Huh? What do you mean?" both Ranma and Reilly asked.

"Look at the changing views on homosexuality in the developed world, gentlemen," Dr. Strange continued his discourse. "Some would consider your condition more a blessing rather than a curse. I suspect the number of visitors to Jusenkyo would rise dramatically if the news of the Nyannichuan and the Nannichuan became common knowledge.

"All I'm saying is neither of you show any indication of being seduced by your condition's twisting of the natural sexual orientation. Despite your gender-shifting dilemna, you are both male to the core, even when in your female forms. That in itself is a pitfall for you," the mystic chuckled at the perplexed expression on the two men's faces. "My friends, if I have to explain this to you, you are in no danger -- unless I explain it to you and cast the seeds of temptation into your lives. I won't do it.

"Only the nobility of your spirits makes it possible for me to tell you how you can be rid of the difficulty in your lives. There are two possible cures. Both require discipline and faith. The first way -- the one I recommend to you both -- you can begin working on today. You must have faith that the Word of the Most High is Truth -- and discipline to believe that truth and speak it constantly.

"It is the most accessable of the two and the most sure. It is also the most difficult to attain because it is almost purely spiritual. However, when your release comes, it will come quickly."

"There is a passage in the Hebrew scriptures stating without qualification that: 'Like a flitting sparrow, like flying swallow, so a curse without cause shall not alight,'" Dr. Strange said. "In my years of studying the mystic arts I have found the Hebrew scriptures and their adjoining Christian writings to be superior to all other mystic writings when applied with faith.

"I'm not saying other faiths are without merit, they alsocontain truth that can be discerned by mankind, but when rightly understood and applied with faith, the truth found in the Hebrew and Christian writings will supercede all other mystic scriptures. They seem to convey a higher truth.

"My adventures in the spiritual world have forced me to conclude that Truth is the ultimate and defining standard of our universe and many others. Misunderstood or endeavored without true faith, these writings are no different from any other spiritual writings. Without the vital ingredient of a steadfast and sure belief in their veracity, these writing will disappoint in the same way all spiritual prescriptives fail irresolute adherants," Dr. Strange said.

"You must find the thing inside you that continues to give this magic a place in your lives. If you can find it and change yourselves, the 'curse causeless' will have no foundation and fade away."

"The second way is more exotic, and fraught with peril for the seeker and the world," Dr. Strange continued. "It involves seeking the source of the Jusenkyo waters before they enter the springs with their woeful templates.

"Jusendo..." Ranma breathed the word.

"No, not Jusendo," Wong interupted. His surprise that Ranma knew the place was evident on his face. "Jusendo and its caves are just the outflow of the true source."

"That is correct," Dr. Strange continued. "If you can find that hidden source and bathe in it, drink it, legend has it a man can fashion a design for himself out of it. Where the templates of the springs were set by tragedy, this fount has no set template other than the true heart of the seeker. If you are able to harness that power, you can become anything you want to become, short of a god. Many have attempted to find Jusenkyo's source, haven't they Wong?" the mystic turned toward his manservant.

"Y-Yes," Wong replied tremulously. "The demon Saffron is one such who succeeded and paid the price."

"Saffron! I defeated Saffron..." Ranma blurted. Piercing stares from Dr. Strange and his servant made his words dry up in the young martial artist's throat.

"So you have encountered the Phoenix Lord, and defeated him," Dr. Strange said. "Truly Saotome-san you are an amazing young man."

"Yes, many have found the source of the springs to their own detriment," the mystic continued. "Saffron is one of those. Few there are who are able to completely harness the supernatural essense they contain. That failure has produced terrible consequenses in their lives and the lives of those around them, hasn't it Wong?"

"I know of none who have succeeded, master," the butler replied. "That is why we guard the source of the springs, the Navel of the World. Nothing good ever happens when the pilgrims come, especially if they seek the Navel. It is a great peril to the world. Master, you obviously know these things. Why would you even mention this to our visitors?" Wong said with a shudder.

"Normally, I wouldn't Wong, but they may have need of this knowledge later," Dr. Strange replied.

"Wong, tell our guests the story of your people and the wellspring of Jusendo -- the Navel of the World -- as you call it."

"Very well, master. Normally the oaths of my tribe would require I kill anyone who hears this tale, but..."

"But..." Reilly and Ranma leaned toward this mild-mannered potential new menace.

"But I never swore the oaths of the Hunters of Demons," was Wong's simple reply. "The demons of Phoenix Mountain massacred my people before I came of age to swear the oaths and begin my training as a Demon Hunter. I was being punished for disobedience and was confined to the out building that day. I escaped unharmed," bitterness and guilt tinged Wong's voice.

The manservant paused. Taking a sip from his tea, he calmed himself and began.

"According to the traditions of my people, we came to the high mountains that separate India from China and Tibet in the almost forgotten past. The tales speak of a great mountain that reached almost to the sky and the anger of the Great God toward men. There was a terrible judgement and we fled from that place in the west and sought refuge in the mountains of the east.

"Along the way, my ancestors encountered many strange and wonderful things, but wherever they went, there were no people. As they traveled their numbers dwindled as families found areas to their liking and settled along the way.

"Finally my ancestors reached the fountainhead of the river they followed deep into the mountains. It was a pleasant high mountain valley, a bowl really, surrounded by soaring peaks.

Ranma snorted as though he recognized Wong's description.

"At the base of a sheer rock face, a deep pool was the source of the river they followed to their journey's end. It suited the remnants of the group and they decided to stay make it their home.

"But the leader of the tribe was consumed with fear of further judgement from the Great God. He knew if they could find the valley, others would eventually follow and he kept urging the tribe to drive deeper into the mountains. But the people were tired and felt they would be safe in their seclusion.

"By chance, one of his sons found the entrance to a cave under the surface of the pool from which the river flowed. It seemed a perfect refuge to the leader and he made his son swear an oath of secrecy, to never reveal what he had discovered. The family held the existance of the cave close, even from other members of the tribe. They began to explore under the mountain and soon found the water had cut a passage leading ever upward.

"Over the years, the ancients built a village in the pool valley and settled the surrounding slopes. But they began to notice something was amiss. The children began to manifest unusual abilities, which were quickly labeled magic and sorcery -- collusion with the enemy of the Great God and therefore liable to bring a second judgement on our people. Some were killed. Others were driven off."

Wong took another sip of his tea.

"Ironically, the children of the cave-finder were the first to have unusual powers, and the cave-finder himself soon showed he was trafficking with the spiritual enemy too, when he sought to defend one of his children sentenced to death by the village council. By order of his own father, the finder and his family were banished from the village. The elders speak with regret of this show of mercy. That family became the beginning of the Phoenix demons.

"The banished traveled south from their former home before turning into the mountains to the west of the river. After just a few days they settled in valley even higher than the one they were forced to leave. Their new home was watered by a spring high up on a peak that bordered the valley they just left. Only the birds of the mountains could reach that spring," Wong said.

"Years passed and the two villages grew. The original settlers soon found that some of their number were able to detect the ones with the special powers -- the ones they called consorters with demons -- while having no other abilities of their own. They became the witch hunters, and demon hunters developing the arts and techniques of exorcism. Perpetual warfare against the demonic forces rampant in the area and the descendants of their own banished ancestors shaped the world of my people," Wong continued.

"They became very good at their chosen art -- actually too good. They were eventually attacked in their own home by hordes of demon forces. Neither side faired well. The demons were destroyed, but the valley was ruined, the peaks crumbling into the once fair land to choke the pool and bury the village of my ancestors.

"The survivors sought refuge in another valley off to the west of their home, but they could not forsake their original home or its heritage. Before departing they consecrated the land and honored the dead who lay there with many oaths.

" 'May the memory of our honored dead never depart the world, nor their image depart from before the eyes of man. May the race of demons and their cohorts be erased from the memory of man.' Such were the vows they uttered before leaving their valley. They also vowed to return to consecrate their former home as a training and burial ground."

"Jusenkyo," Ranma breathed as the manservant paused for another sip of tea.

"Yes. Jusenkyo," Wong continued. "When my ancestors did return to fulfill their vows, the ruined valley was filled with springs, more than one hundred. Little did they know the result the words of their oaths would have. You know that result. We used the valley as a training ground for witch hunters and demon slayers unaware of the magic resident in the waters of the springs.

"The legends say the first hint of the tragic nature of the springs came to light when a tiger wandered into the training ground. The ancients turned the poor beast into a training exercize, forcing it into one of the springs with their martial arts attacks and imprisoning it there until it drown of exhaustion. That was nearly four thousand years ago. The Spring of the Drown Tiger was the first to be imprinted. Tragically the warrior who struck the final blow was elected to fetch out the cat's carcass and the curse was revealed. When a tiger emerged carrying the body of the first cat it too was killed. In death the warrior returned to his true form.

"You know the rest of that too too tragic tale," Wong said. "Soon after the tiger, my ancestors made a grave mistake. They threw the remnants of an idol to the warrior demi-goddess Ashura into one of the springs, not realizing the magic would embrace the powers of the statue.

"Over the passing years others, both animal and human, drown in those pools, setting the patterns of transformation that those entering the springs would bear the rest of their lives. And despite what Master Strange says about you, Reilly-san and Saotome-san, most are driven insane by the Jusenkyo curse and become the possession of demons."

"What Wong says is true gentlemen, but the source of that misfortune is not in the Jusenkyo waters, but rather in the personal failings the victim brings to Jusenkyo," Dr. Strange interjected.

"But what does this have to do with the cure for the curse?" Ranma interrupted. "Jusendo is the source of the spring water, and the water of the Phoenix bird people. That I know, but I've never heard of this Navel of the World."

"Let's let Wong finish his tale, shall we. I believe your question will be answered," Dr. Strange replied.

"If you remember, before the massacre by the demons, the family of the tribe leader discovered the cave that fed the pool at the base of the Jusenkyo mountain," Wong continued. "That cave was fed by the waters of Jusendo, and the waters of Jusendo are fed by the overflow of the Navel."

"On the subject of Jusendo," Wong continued, "the caverns behind the falls -- the Phoenix Tap and the Dragon Tap -- were carved by Saffron, to facilitate his periodic transformation. Saffron is one of the unfortunates who reached the Navel, but was unable to control its power and was transformed into a demon. Though he has almost infinite power, he is a slave to the Phoenix people and his cyclical rebirths.

"And the Phoenix-bird people are my distance relatives," Wong continued. "They are the descendants of the first group to be exiled from our tribe. The magical waters affect some more easily than others. Over the years, the waters falling from that high outpouring of the Navel changed the Phoenix people, turning them into strange combinations of avians and humans."

"That part you don't have to tell me," Ranma moaned, shaking his head.

"So, let me see if I've got this right," Reilly interrupted. "We can rid ourselves of the curses with straight forward faith that we are free of them, or we can travel to China, seeking the source of the magic waters that have transformed multitudes over the centuries. Then if we find it, those same waters may cure us or turn us into some kind of powerful monstrosity, depending on the state of our spirit man?"

"In a nutshell, yes," Dr. Strange responded.

"Such is the nature of the waters of the Navel of the World," Wong said to the astounded pair.

"The Navel is the crater of an ancient volcano. In its center rises a blue pool of crystal clear water. The elders say the bottom of the pool is in another world. The water is saturated with supernatural essence that will transform those it touches. Only one man survived to tale the story of the original party of demon hunters who found the Navel. All the others were changed into the very things they swore to destroy.

"The highland valleys inhabited by the Musk, the Amazons, the Phoenix demon people and until about seventy years ago the tribe of the Chinese Demon Slayers all surround the Navel," Wong said. "For many centuries my people battled demons and secured the passes to the Navel of the World. We fought to prevent the seekers from finding it and failing that, to prevent them from returning to the world of men."

Reilly raised an eyebrow. Wong looked nowhere near seventy years old. "How did your people find the Navel, Wong? I thought only the Phoenix people knew the secret of the caves that led to Jusendo."

"The elders discovered the cave in the aftermath of the destruction of the valley. They followed the water to its source at Jusendo, and then ultimately to the Navel, where the true horror of its power was discovered.

"In their search of the caverns, they discovered underground paths of the Phoenix-bird people, whom they took for demons. There has been warfare between our peoples ever since -- at least until they came on us and destroyed my people through the power of Saffron, more than seventy years ago.

"It is the power of Saffron that they worship and serve," Wong continued. "It is such as Saffron that we opposed. Indeed, many lives were lost mapping the channels of Jusendo and Jusenkyo in an attempt to prevent Saffron's eminent transformation. I believe that is why they attacked us. I think the elders were ready to strike a decisive blow against the Phoenix Lord and his minions. Now only I survive of the Chinese Demon Hunters, but my Japanese brethren carry on the fight. I have chosen to fight at the side of the Sorcerer Supreme."

"Wong, I've got good news and bad for you," Ranma said.

A puzzled look crossed the manservant's face.

"The bad news is that Saffron has already undergone his transformation," Ranma continued. "The good news is that I managed to defeat him and put him back into his child-like form about five years ago. I don't know when the transformation will come around again though."

"How is this possible?" Wong stammered. "The elders say each life cycle of the Phoenix Lord lasts five hundred years as he pours out his energies as the slave of the Phoenix-bird demons, before dying and being reborn to serve them again."

"Well, uh, he transformed, hatched out of an egg, actually and ... and I had to kill him to save Akane," Ranma explained.

A look of wonder took center stage on both Wong's and Dr. Strange's faces.

"Saotome-san, yours is an astounding claim," Dr. Strange began slowly. "I detected exposure to deep magic when I examined your spirit, but there was nothing to indicate anything of this magnitude. Please, if you have the time, tell us the story of your encounter with Saffron."

"Ben?" Ranma turned to Reilly.

"Tell it. I've only heard the abbreviated version and now I want to know just who I've got as a sensei," Reilly responded.

"Well, it all started when the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter brought the map of the springs to Japan and the Phoenix-bird people came looking for it ... " Ranma began.

§☼§☼§

A short time later, two Parkers and a Reilly settled in around the couple's dining room table. A thermal carafe of nearly boiling water held center stage along with a saucer of teabags.

"I'm sure it's nothing like what you're used to Ben, but it's the best we can offer," Mary Jane said.

"It'll be fine MJ," Reilly waved off her apology. "Just so long as it's not decaffinated," he said as he dropped a bag into the heated water.

"Ok, where to begin? Anyway, there are these magical springs in China at a place called Jusenkyo. If you fall into one, your body gets transformed into whatever drown in that spring first. A couple of my instructors were unfortunate enough to suffer from those transformational curses. Sensei Ranma got knocked into the Spring of the Drown Girl when he was only 16. His father fell into the Spring of the Drown Panda the same day.

"So when they get splashed with cold water, Ranma turns into a girl and his dad turns into a giant panda. It's caused them a world of trouble over the years, but they've finally learned to live with it.

"I really think it makes Ranma a better husband now. I know it's helped me understand the ladies' point of view." He grinned at Mary Jane.

"Normally cold water turns you into the 'cursed' form and as you've seen, warm or hot water will turn you back," the clone continued. "For years Sensei Ranma thought if he could jump in the Spring of the Drowned Man, the Nannichuan, he'd be cured of turning into a girl. Heck, the way they told it, everyone, even the Jusenkyo guide, thought that would work. It didn't turn out to be true though.

"Instead, we found out from Dr. Strange the transformations just piggy back on top of each other, so another dip in the springs is out. Right now it seems we're stuck with being aqua transexuals until we can figure out the flaw in our personalities that is giving the curse a right to be on our bodies. In the mean time it makes a heck of a disguise ... "

(EoC21r2)

A/N: Well this chapter was getting out of hand again so I split it up. I was sort of writing blind on this one since all I've got to go by was the online synopsis of the final two volumes of the manga. Feel free to point out any gaffs and I'll do my best to correct them. I got to put a little more polish on Part 2 before I post it, but I hope to have it out in days not weeks.

Now on to some good news and bad news for readers. First the bad news: the updates on this story are likely to come slower from this point on out. I've got to reprioritise some things in my life and this story is going to slip a notch or two, so it may take me a little longer to get the chapters out. The (hopefully) good news? The story will be a LOT longer than I originally intended. It's already a LOT longer than I originally intended, but I don't see a good way of wrapping up some of the loose ends, and taking stabs at writing some of the characters I've mostly ignored to this point more prominently into the story. Remember, this is a test run on writing a novel for me, so there are some more things I want to try before wrapping this up.

And now on to the review responses:

dogbertcarroll: Where you been man? Congrats on turning in the #1 and #101 reviews on this story. Solving Akane's problems like that would be a cop out if I solve all her problems by eliminating the mallet demon, but that was never my intention. Be patient.

Lord Oberon: Hope you find the current chapter at least satisfying. It was difficult to write and still needs polish. Right now it's a little clumsy in my opinion. MJ and Bennie on a shopping trip? I really can't see it now that MJ knows Bennie is really Ben. I think it would eventually creep her out and really embarrass Ben. However it does give me some ideas for possible (now make that probable) further action in New York. BTW, thanks for handing out review #100.

goldfighter: There's a whole lot more coming.

Chemical Love: Seems ol' Wong has closer ties to Jusenkyo than anyone at Marvel ever imagined! As for the question about who meets who where -- since it has been coming up resently, I'm giving it more consideration. Stay tuned.

Lerris: Oh mighty Lerris, I am honored to have you among those willing to leave a review of this humble effort. Yeah, the dual plot lines are trying to pull this story off the Ranma page and onto the Spider-man page. Not sure how I'm going to handle this yet. If you read the A/N above I'm looking at how to tie up and strengthen the weak plot threads you mention.

borg rabbit: Still trying to figure out what to do with the list thing without it becoming too cliche.  
Gee, was that early 70s or late 70s? Unlike you, I was never able to completely put Peter and the Dr. away when I entered the 'real' world of work, family, maturity, etc. My knowledge is sketchy at best, but hopefully it will serve for this story. As for the computer: "Ouch!" Makes me appreciate living where the cable runs.

Wonderbee31: Hope you like my version of the story of the origin of Jusenkyo. There's a lot more that could be done there, but I don't think the story needs the extra baggage right now. Hmm, who came to New York? Well, I'm working on that project for a little further down the line. We've all got to go back to Japan for a while after the next chapter.

Dragon Man 180: Ol' Wong might try, but a ward wouldn't do much good against Cologne or Happi (or maybe it would? Just why is Happi so unbeatable? Could it be -- satan? ... and now, Live from New York ... the prince of darkness and his perverted court jester ).  
There's that question again. OK, I'll give it a go, but not right away. I've got more Japan story to tell.


	22. Revelations: Part 2

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 22:  
Revelations, Part 2

"...And that's how I ended up as a part-time Spider-woman," Ben Reilly concluded.

Peter and Mary Jane Parker were mute as they sat at their dining room table, heads in hands, jaws flatly on the table top.

Suddenly Peter Parker began to giggle. Soon he was guffawing and slapping the table, while his wife and clone looked on bewildered.

"Geez, it can produce some pretty embarrassing situations, but come on Peter," Ben began.

"No. That's not it," Parker managed to choke out between bouts of laughter. "It's just with the Parker luck with women ... this is so ironic."

Reilly sat speechless. Finally he snorted a little chuckle. "I get your point Pete, but I haven't done so badly in the romance department myself since the last time you saw Ben Reilly."

"Yeah? Anyone I know?"

"No. I met her in Japan."

"Yeah, how did you end up in Japan?"

"That's another long tale, so I'll try to make this quick," Reilly said.

"Where to begin? How about the last time my memories tell me you and I were together Pete? We were battling Gaunt or the Robot Master or Mendel Stromm. Pick a name. I remember just barely beating him and his mechanical stooges before you had to get to the hosp..."

Ben Reilly looked like a man who had just stuck his foot in a bear trap, or inserted his foot into mouth up to mid-thigh.

Reilly paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "Aunt May told me about the baby. I'm so sorry. I was really looking forward to being an 'uncle.'

"Anyway," Reilly plunged on with his tale, hoping to move past the pain he knew the mention of their lost child would bring the couple. "The first thing I remember after the Goblin showed up and blasted me was waking up in a hospital in the south of France. I really can't recommend waking up in a country where you don't speak the language without identification or money. Talk about instant immersion.

"I tried to get back to the States at first. In my head I was still the one true Peter Parker, and I had to get back to my life. I was about to go to the U.S. consulate when this little clue showed up," Reilly patted the scar on his hand. "You know, I spent years coming to terms with being a clone before I came back to New York the first time, but having to admit I wasn't the 'real' Peter Parker again wasn't any easier the second time around either.

"After I found out from the news that you were slinging webs again I decided to leave things alone. Start fresh, you know. I've done it before if memory serves me. I spent about a year in France. Learned the language. Stopped a few petty criminals, but pretty much just laid low and gave a lot of thought to what I wanted to do with the opportunity I had.

"The opportunity I had, feh! I was trying to figure out how I got there. I knew it had to be some sort of backup plan by the Jackal or the Goblin.

"This showed up shortly after I got out of the hospital," he said, patting the scar tissue on his hand. "I knew I was in trouble if I couldn't find a way to stop it. We saw what the degeneration did to Kaine. I didn't want to end up like that or some version of it. What I didn't realize is that I would find an answer in something that defies all we ever learned about science and the laws of nature, Pete."

"The degeneration is like an inherited disease," Reilly continued. "The Jackal built it into the clones to control us or destroy us. I didn't know how much time I had or when the Jackal's programming would start manifesting itself. I just wanted to stop it and keep living. Now I've got even more to live for.

"Why the Jackal replicates memories and values so faithfully, when he plans to use you to hurt someone you love is beyond me," the clone shook his head and gazed at the floor for a moment. Reilly began to drift away from the story he'd begun and down a dark personal memory.

"Well, my 'opportunity' didn't last long. After I got out of the hospital, one of the nurses helped me get a job and started teaching me French. She even gave me a place to stay for a while and I think it cost her her life.

"Pete, have you ever noticed how tragedy seems to follow us around?" Reilly paused.

Peter Parker was silent. That question had dogged him ever since he stepped aside and let a criminal escape soon after the bite of an irradiated spider gave him his powers. The bitter lesson it taught him transformed his life when that criminal murdered his Uncle Ben only days later. Since then he'd struggled with it time on end and finally learned it only brought depression, misery and unnecessary turmoil.

"Ben, you know the answer to that," Peter replied. "I'd have to be pretty thick to have missed that over the years. What does your memory tell you? And let me give you some advise, don't dwell on it too much. It'll mess up your head. Seems like a guy who called himself Ben Reilly told me once that 'life is in the living.' You need to remember that."

"Yeah, you're right. I really didn't need to ask. There are too many Gwens and Harry's in our lives. Now I've got a regret list of my own. Alison, Alison Mongrain, the nurse I was telling you about died when the boat she was living on exploded. There's a good chance she died because someone was trying to kill me. The only good thing about that was that her baby was at the nanny's when the boat exploded.

"Normally I would have been on the boat when the bomb went off, but Alison asked me to take her baby girl over to the daycare. She said she had someone important to meet.

"That's one of the loose ends I've got to tie up while I'm here. I never got the chance to thank her for her help. I want to look up her parents and let them know how much she helped me before she died, and tell them where to look for their grandchild. I guess she'd be about six by now."

"Uh, excuse me." Mary Jane Watson Parker stood quickly and left the table.

The two men watched her disappear down the hallway toward the bedrooms.

"What did I... ?" Reilly stammered.

"Ben. Think about it." Parker said quietly as he reached over and gently wiped Mary Jane's tears from the table top, collecting them on his fingertips. "Little May would be six now too."

"Oh man. I'm sorry..."

"'S Ok. We're past it, but when it jumps up at you like that it still hurts, 'specially for MJ. Now go on quick. Tell me the story, cause if you don't, I'm going to shut this evening down and go hold my wife."

"Yeah. Ok. Well, it was the battle with Gaunt that got me interested in martial arts and trying to be a better fighter.

"Anyway, on the day we fought the Robot Master, Stromm had written a predictive program into his armor. It was based on what he and the Goblin knew about you. He had me on the ropes until you baled me out. It was almost like he was herding me with his attacks until he had me where he wanted me.

"That and the run in you had with the Hand splinter group -- the True Believers -- and Madame Qwa, that you told me about. It got me to thinking about how to handle stuff like that in the future.

"Ben," Peter Parker interrupted his visitor's tale, "here's a little bit of fill in for you. The True Believers and Madame Qwa managed to resurrect Doc Ock. Kaine's victim didn't stay dead long. On hold or not, your list would probably be just about as successful."

Ben Reilly stared at nothing in particular. The truth of Parker's words sinking in. "You're probably right Pete," he finally said. "So Otto's back on this mortal coil, huh? I'll bet he's even more ruthless and evil than before, right?"

"Yep," Parker said. "He was getting tougher to beat before Kaine took him out, but he's really tough now."

Reilly shook his head. "It figures."

"Anyway," Reilly went back to his story, "I started trying to find someone who could teach me the martial arts, but it was a joke. The storefront dojos couldn't even come close. In fact, from my experience and yours, most of the top shelf martial artists can't keep up with the spider powers. Madame Qwa was the first. Since then I've met a couple of masters who could outflank me.

"I figured out pretty quick that I was going to have to leave Europe to find a capable instructor -- if I could find one at all," Reilly continued.

"Working your way to the Orient on a freighter gave me a new appreciation for the expression, 'slow boat to China,' but I finally made it. Learned Japanese on the way too.

"When I got to Japan, I got a job teaching high school chemistry in Tokyo and got real lucky. It only took me about two weeks to find a dojo with instructors advanced enough to actually start training me in how to get the most out of the spider powers.

"I thought it would take a lot longer. Heck, I was prepared to become a Shao Lin monk if I had to. But I've paid a price to reach the point I'm at now. The gender swapping curse is part of the price."

"I've spent the last four years training in various martial art disciplines Pete. I've learned a few things about the spiritual side of life. I've built a new life for the second time. I've got a family and friends who I'd die for and who are willing to die for me. I've left 'loner' behind Pete.

"It was about three years ago that I knew I couldn't stay quietly on the other side of the world. I'd always had plans to come back and settle accounts, but things got serious about three years ago. That's when I found out he's still alive.

"Who," Peter interjected.

"The Jackal."

"He's alive?" Parker almost choked. His worst waking nightmare was coming true.

"Uh, hum. I haven't seen him," Reilly continued, a fire entering his words, "but I've seen too much evidence of his handiwork to count him out. Too many things have happened to me in the last three years that are his 'style.' You remember how Kaine followed me for five years? Well a hybrid clone -- a witch's brew of your genes and Miles Warren's -- tracked me to Tokyo and if it weren't for some pretty astounding people there, the whole world would be wearing Spider-man reds and blues as a second skin.

"What do you mean?"

"Just take my word for it right now, Ok? It would take too long, but it's the main reason I came back to the states. I've got to find him and put an end to this freaking 'Clone Saga' once and for all. The monster he sent after me in Tokyo told me the Jackal still plans to wipe out mankind and populate the world with clones."

"Crap," Peter swore. "It's been six years. Seems like he would have had plenty of opportunity to try that before now. If that's true, what's he waiting for? I haven't seen anything to indicate the Jackal's alive. Ben, are you sure? "

"I'm as sure as I can be. I don't know why he's waiting, but I'm glad he's enough of an egomaniac to be looking to make some colossal grandstand play," Reilly replied. "It gives me time to find him."

"Look Pete, I know we both saw him 'die,' but do you really think a mind that could perfect human cloning years before other researchers wouldn't make a way to come back from the dead. He found a way to record and imprint memories for cryin' out loud. He gave you subliminal commands that almost caused you to kill Mary Jane.

"He even re-engineered himself genetically. It's that last one that cinches it for me. If you really think the Jackal's not alive, or at least some version of the Jackal, you're being naive. I believe he was the one behind the guys who started dogging me in France and probably blew up Alison's boat.

"Really, I don't believe that's the original Goblin we faced on the bridge the other night," Reilly continued. "I don't care if he says he was pulling the Jackal's strings. I think it's the other way around." The passion in Reilly's voice grew. The words tumbled over his lips, each a super-charged bundle of conviction.

"Somehow the Jackal cloned the Goblin, got hold of Oscorp financing and everything that's happened relating to the Goblin since then is just a continuation of Clones-R-Us. With what he knows about cloning and access to Osborn's fortunes, he's freaking practically immortal!" Reilly's volume had risen sharply as he spoke, so that he was almost shouting when he suddenly stopped.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, visibly searching for calm.

"Anyway, right or wrong, I figured I was created to be used against you again. I started looking for a way to stop it. But I also started looking for a way to be a better fighter. That may have been part of the Jackal's programming. I don't know. Now I've got to find out more about any residual pre-programming in my head before I do anything else. The 'list' is on hold, at least until I've had Professor Xavier put my head under his scope."

§☼§☼§

"Would you consent to a second quick examination, Saotome-san?" Dr. Strange asked as Ranma finished the tale of his adventures at Jusendo. "Now that I know what to look for I may be able to learn more about the magic at work in you."

Ranma shot a quick look at his companion, who gave a swift nod. "Uh sure Doc, if you think it will help," the young martial artist said. He moved to the spot under the round window in the roof. The light outside had long since faded.

Once again the golden light of the Eye of Agamotto bathed him. Once again, examination concluded, Dr. Strange approached the table muttering, "interesting."

"Anything new, Doc?" Ranma quized.

"Same politician's answer as before, I'm afraid my friend. Yes and no," the mage replied.

"No, because none of my previous conclusions have changed. Yes, because I think I now understand how you were able to survive your encounter with the Phoenix Lord and defeat him, even how you were able to revive your love when it appeared all hope was lost."

"Huh?"

"You become more and more astounding to me the longer I know you Saotome-san," Dr. Strange continued.

"Doc, would you call me Ranma, please. Saotome-san is my Pop."

"Certainly. I'm glad we can be on a more familiar footing."

"Now, what exactly did you learn this time?" Ranma asked pointedly.

"You gave me the clue of what to look for in your tale," Dr. Strange said. "You and your friends came as close to actually bathing in the Navel of the World without doing so as any person I know of. I suspect the same would be said by Wong.

The silent manservant nodded his agreement.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ranma stammered.

"When you and your companions escaped from the Phoenix people by fleeing into the aquaduct is what I mean," the mystic said. "The water that drove you out the Phoenix tap was diverted from one of the main overflows of the Navel. I suspect the distance from the source diluted its effects somewhat, but it undoubtedly ramped up your mystical potential. Your cure may be closer than I first told you.

"I believe the power of the Navel was working in you during your battle with Saffron. And it may be that some of the power you absorbed was contained in the tears you shed on Akane. Those tears may very well have been the one thing that spelled the difference between life and death for her."

Ranma Saotome was mute before Doctor Strange's speculations.

"Ranma!" Ben Reilly exclaimed. "That's got to be it. That explains what happened with Mousse and that doggone super-special attack you've developed."

A light suddenly came on in Ranma's eyes. "Oh god, Ben. You could be right."

§☼§☼§

It was past two in the morning when Bennie Reilly finally left the Parker apartment and headed home.

"That went about as well as could be expected," she thought.

She shouldered her bag as she stepped into the hallway and headed for the roof of the Parker's apartment building. Unconsciously she patted the bag under her arm, feeling the outline of the contents.

On the roof, a quick dip into the bag produced her wrist bracers and a gray ninja mask. Pulling on the guards and the mask, she looked into the darkened interior of the bag.

"How's it goin' buddy? Behavin' yourself?" With a laugh, she zipped the bag closed before webbing it to her side and leaped to the top of the safety barrier.

A second later she was falling into a concrete canyon. A tap on a lever extending from one of the wrist guards shot a web line toward the building across the street. Two more lines shot out before she landed on the darkened face of a nearby apartment building. The grey of her outfit made her almost invisible against the stone exterior of the building. A quick climb brought her to a balcony that faced the Parker apartment a couple of short blocks away.

A rap on the balcony door presently brought a stirring inside. Moments later a strikingly beautiful oriental woman in silk pajamas opened the glass door. She held a glass of water in one hand, a towel in the other.

"Change and come to bed, husband," she said as she handed the towel and water to the auburn-headed webslinger. "I've been waiting on you," she said with a seductive smile.

A wicked grin lit the face of the gray-clad ninja woman. A second later a wet headed man took her place and began to towel off. A moment later he pulled the woman into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?" he asked before kissing her lightly.

"Only this morning," she said as she returned the kiss, which turned deeply passionate.

However footsteps in the bedroom hallway quickly doused the growing heat of the moment.

"Ah, hmm. Sorry to interrupt, but we couldn't sleep. How'd it go?" Ranma asked, a mischievious gleem in his eye.

Ben Reilly looked up from the eyes that reflected his face. He moved to a comfortable lounger, pulling his wife by the hand.

"Pretty good, I think, but he wouldn't give me a solid answer tonight, sensei. I don't think he trusts me yet and I can't say that I blame him," he said as he settled into the chair and pulled his wife onto his lap. "You understand we'll be here a while if he says 'yes.'"

"We understand," the petite woman with the bob haircut at Ranma's said replied. "We've been looking for a location suitable for a dojo. No matter how your mission turns out, we may be staying," she laughed, looking up at Ranma. "The one that MacLeod fellow showed us has some potential. Dr. Tofu recommended him. Said he was an old friend."

"Really?"

"Yep," Ranma laughed. "Land of opportunity and all ..."

"That wont make Soun happy."

"He'll have to get over it. Besides we just agreed to unite the schools, we never promised to keep it in Japan. Isn't that right, Tomboy?" Ranma said as he gave Akane a nudge in the ribs with his elbow.

"That's right, Baka," she replied, returning his nudge with a jab.

"Did you get the terrarium and supplies?" Reilly asked, changing the subject as Ranma rubbed his side.

"Yes. It's right over there," the woman snuggled on his lap said, pointing to the hallway table." I had to get a piece of glass cut to make the top like you wanted it. It's very heavy."

"That's good. We don't want my little guest wandering off on his own. That could be bad."

"I hate to break this up, but..." Reilly lifted his lady off his lap. She slid off his hands and stood by the recliner as he stood up. Crossing the floor, Reilly scooped up the bag he'd deposited by the balcony door. After unzipping it, he reached inside and pulled out a glass jar. Viewing its contents with a smile, he shook it slightly, bouncing the contents against the clear sides of the cylinder. Walking to the hallway terrarium, he slid back the heavy glass cover before loosening the lid of the jar.

Ben Reilly shook the contents of the jar into the waiting prison and slid the cover back in place with a lightning fast motion.

"Welcome to your new home, Norman. Don't get into any trouble."

The two couples sat around for a few more minutes, discussing what the future might hold before heading for their bedrooms and flipped out the lights.

In the terrarium, a large black spider with almost flourescent green markings surveyed its new surroundings. As it moved around, a moonbeam entering through the balcony doors bounced around the room and softly illuminated the pattern on the arachnid's back. The markings formed a sickly green goblin's face scowling up at the world.

(EoC22r2)

A/N: And we're off to Japan again to tie up some loose ends, move the story of how Ben gets his curse along and explore what's happening in the lives of a few other characters from canon.

A special thanks to Gothicphoto for the on-line location of all the volumes. This really helps me out as far as 'researching' the characters.

Dragon Man 180: Yeah, Wong was pretty speachless in this chapter, but I figure his people weren't too happy when the Amazons moved in. They probably were guarding against those biddies finding the Navel.

petalsofpain: Glad to have you aboard. Thanks for the compliment on the 'deepness' and the adaptability of the story, but I'm not quite sure what you meant by: "What I can say of it that the amount of mysticism the fic is drawing is astounding." I'll check out carrotglace and try to avoid ranting too much, but I've got to rant just a little. Some things need to be said.

Ryan L. Sprading: Yep, I've heard of the Nekoken. Almost wrote it into the Battle of Ueno Park, but it didn't seem to fit there. I've got my sights on it, but not on the Teen Titans story you mention. I think I've only watched one episode from start to finish, so that might not be good ground for me to work with. Catchy intro tune though. Besides, seems I've seen several fics just like what you suggest already posted.  
Chemical Love: Thanks for the nod CL. As for on-line Ranma, look at Gothicphoto's review of Chapter 21. Careful of the hentai!

borg rabbit: You make some good points about the cure options. Just a hint of a spoiler here. I'd hate to think of Ranma without the gender bending, despite not bending toward the hentai situations that some authors and readers seem to like. So many people can never apply real life-changing faith to their own lives because they really don't know what they really want and therefore can't really believe that it can change, or even really want their situation to change.

Lord Oberon: Again thanks for the nod on the fusion of the Marvel world with the Ranma world. Though we'll be in Japan for a little while now, I think you'll like what I've got in mind for the "New York shopping trip," when we get there.

Wonderbee31: It's comments like yours and several others that made me decide to include an idea for a follow up story arc as part of this story, which is going to extend it considerably. But that's going to give me opportunity to explore some other characters and situations, both from Marvel and Takahashi. May even work in some DC along the way.  



	23. Love Letter from Beyond

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion 

Chapter 23: Love Letter from Beyond

Akane and Kasumi Tendo were almost vibrating with excitement as they entered their father's bedroom. Soun was off at a meeting of the local city council and would not be home for an hour or two at least.

The two couldn't believe how things were turning out after the mayhem they'd experienced at Ueno Park earlier in the day.

The impromptu picnic with Ranma and Ben Reilly turned extremely enjoyable as the two couples tried to shake off the effects of their encounter with the madness that tracked the American to Japan.

The young chemistry instructor tried his best to give them the salient details of who and what Miles Parker was, while he and Ranma munched on several pieces of ginger-fried mochiko. None of his tale made much sense to them, but they couldn't doubt its truth. They were almost absorbed into a mindless hoard of Spider-man pod-people.

For Akane, it didn't matter that she could hardly follow or believe Reilly's tale of artificial people. She was crowing inside as Ranma ate her cooking, pronounced it delicious, and never had a clue she was the cook.

Despite that, the Tendo girls were in a hurry to get home. It was time for three letters, sent by a dying mother, to be read by the daughters she meant them for.

Neither young woman remembered seeing a gray trunk in their father's room in the years since their mother's passing. However, the girls were spurred by the unenigmatic words spoken by their mother's ghost earlier in the day. "Look in the gray trunk in your father's room. He should have shared it with you girls before now, but he is wounded too. Find my letters to you and your sisters." The search was on as soon as they crossed the threshold of the Tendo home.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Nabiki?" Akane asked her older sister.

"Trust me Akane," Kasumi replied. "It will be better this way. I wouldn't want to get her hopes up ..."

"Kasumi, don't even go there," Akane bristled before taking a breath and rejecting the familiar emotion that knocked at the door of her heart. "You saw Okaasan too. I'm not making this up!"

The older girl blenched, scarcely believing the words had come from her own mouth. "I'm sorry Akane. It's just so hard to believe, but you're right. I saw her and you heard her. They've got to be there," Kasumi apologized as she turned to survey the room. "Now where is that trunk?"

"I'll check under the bed," Akane said. "You check the closet and the wardrobe."

"Ok."

That Soun Tendo slept in a bed with a mattress rather than on a futon on the floor was a silent memorial to their mother. Their father refused to change rooms after the death of his wife so many years ago. In hindsight both girls found it odd their father, an emotional man given to profuse tears, hadn't relocated his sleeping quarters. A black-lacquered vanity held the space under the high window. Kimiko Tendo's hair brush sat to one side under the vanity mirror. A matching black lacquered wardrobe occupied the corner of the room. A matching dresser faced its mates across the room.

Kasumi made quick work of the wardrobe, finding only several of the plain olive-drab gis Soun was fond of hanging on the cabinet's sliding rod. Akane began to lift the skirt that hid the space under the bed from view. A variety of boxes greeted her gaze. She began pulling them out as Kasumi slid open the closet door.

"There's nothing in here, Akane. Nothing on the floor or up on the shelves," Kasumi called as Akane burrowed under the bed.

"That's Ok, I think I found it," the younger girl said as she wriggled her way out from under the bed.

"This has to be it," she said as she pulled a shallow gray valise into the light. To the pair's dismay the gray leather-bound case was locked -- secured by a small hasp-and-eyelet catch with padlock.

"What are we going to do now?" Akane said as she looked up into her sister's eyes.

"What do you think? We get it open," Kasumi said. There was a steel in her eyes. Akane had seen that look in her sister's eyes only a few times before in her life.

"Put these boxes back like you found them. I doubt he'll miss it," the older girl said as she picked up the satchel. "Shark-skin," she mused aloud as she felt the outside of the box. Kneeling, she began to help her sister put the other boxes back under their father's bed.

"There, that should do it," Akane said as she ruffled the bed skirt, getting it to fall naturally. "Look Ok to you?"

"Looks fine to me," a voice laced with caustic sarcasm answered.

Two Tendo daughters fought to keep their heart's inside their chests as their sister Nabiki stepped into the room.

"What are you two up to?"

§☼§☼§

"You're kidding right?"

Nabiki's question met an awkward silence as the three Tendo sisters sat around the gray sharkskin covered box on the floor in Nabiki's room.

"You're not kidding? ... You've both lost it. I knew you could buy drugs at Ueno, but I never suspected you two..."

"She was real Nabiki," Akane shouted. "Kasumi saw her too."

"Calm down Akane. You can't blame Nabiki. It does sound a little crazy," Kasumi tried to placate her sisters.

"Not as crazy as some of the stuff we've seen since Ranma got here, and now she's giving me grief about seeing Mother?" Akane glared at Nabiki. She was itching to grab a hammer and slug her sister, but found she was afraid turn the lock on hammerspace.

"Calm down Akane, you don't want to lose you're temper you know," Kasumi said. "Nabiki, if we've lost it, opening the box will prove it one way or the other, plus do you really want to pass on a chance at a letter from Okaasan? It's something Otoosan should have given us years ago?"

"No, but its Otoosan's private stuff. We might find something we don't want to know about too."

"Huh?" Akane eyed the smartly dressed woman sitting across from her sternly. "Who are you? That doesn't sound like the Nabiki I know at all."

"Ok, Ok. You're right that doesn't make sense. But it is Dad and he is a man after all," Nabiki replied. "I just wouldn't be surprised if he's got some sort of sick hentai stash in there. It is locked you know. If there's nothing like what you're talking about in there and we find something else I'll never forgive you."

"Never forgive us? How long have you been selling pictures of me and Ranma to that hoard of hentai boys at school? Don't talk to me about forgiveness you two-faced..." Akane's tirade was cut short as Nabiki held up a pair of bolt cutters.

"Point taken. Cut it open," Nabiki said.

"Wait Akane," Kasumi put her hand on her youngest sister's wrist. "Maybe we'd better not destroy anything to open the trunk. Wait a minute please. I may know where the key is," she said as she rose and headed back toward their father's room.

She was back in a moment with a ring of tiny keys. "I remembered seeing these one day when I was cleaning up," she said. "Maybe one of them will fit."

The third key turned smoothly in the little lock that opened with a soft click. Kasumi looked up into her sisters' eyes as she slid the lock free and pulled on the hasp. Slowly she opened the lid.

Inside, a neatly folded royal blue kimono greeted their eyes.

"Mother's kimono," Akane breathed.

"I thought she was buried in her blue kimono," Nabiki sniffed.

"She was," Kasumi said. "This is one you two never saw."

"Huh?" the two younger Tendo daughters responded, turning questioning eyes on their older sister.

Gently Kasumi leaned forward and pulled the fine silk garment from the trunk, holding it up. "This is the one she only wore for Daddy. He gave it to her on their honeymoon."

A slit-eyed Nabiki leaned in close. "And how do you know this?"

"She told me the only time I ever saw her wear it," Kasumi said. "I was five. You two were still babies."

"They put us all to bed early one night, but I was having trouble going to sleep and was crying. She came out of their room -- Daddy's room -- wearing this," Kasumi spoke softly as she stood up. "It was so pretty I asked her where she got it and that's when she told me Daddy gave it to her on the night of their wedding. Somehow I knew it was special, but I never saw it again until just now," she said as she turned and refolded the kimono before setting it on the bed.

"Uh, Kasumi, I think we found what we were looking for," Akane said as she pulled a small package out of the box. It was wrapped in brown butcher's paper and tied with string. Inside the string was an envelope with Akane's name written in Kimiko Tendo's spidery hand. Two other matching packages rested inside the box. One was labeled for Kasumi, the other for Nabiki.

Akane handed each of her sisters their package before pulling the envelope out of the string and tucking it in her dress pocket. Slowly she pulled on the bow knot securing the string around the package. After a moment of resistance the cotton cord began to slide, unraveling the knot. Gently Akane unwrapped the paper stiffened by time to find a small leather-bound book. The kanji for Holy Bible embossed in gold letters across the front. In the bottom left corner "Akane" was stamped in the same gold lettering.

Slowly Akane opened the cover, finding the dedication page. "To my beloved Akane -- Hayaku-chan. God's greatest gift for the three greatest gifts God has given me," she read aloud. Rising to her feet she turned and headed for the door.

"I'll be in my room for a while," she choked out, the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm going to my room too, Nabiki. Would you put Daddy's trunk back under his bed?" Kasumi said handing her sister the keys. "These go in the little dish on his dresser."

"Uh, sure." The words broke the fog of near disbelief that enveloped her since Akane handed her the brown paper wrapped package. It was real! The crazy story she'd smirked at in disbelief was true. They really did see Okaasan. And she didn't.

"Guess I'd better do it now, before Otoosan gets home," she thought. Nabiki reverently picked up the shallow trunk and put it on her bed to repack her mother's kimono. As she did the contents of the box shifted. A fourth brown paper, string-wrapped package peeked out from under a document envelope.

Placing the trunk on her bed next to the kimono, Nabiki Tendo hesitated only slightly before pulling out the fourth parcel. Just like the other three, the string held a package and a letter, this one addressed simply: "Watashi no Otto." Nabiki slide the envelope out of the string bindings and turned it over. Her eyebrow lifted slightly as she examined the seal.

Moments later the middle Tendo daughter gathered up her mother's kimono, placing it back in the gray trunk and replacing the lock. Three minutes later she ruffled the bed skirt on her father's bed to get it to fall naturally before heading back to her room to read the most precious letter she'd ever received.

§☼§☼§

Akane closed the door to her room and crawled up on her bed. Normally she would have read at her desk, but somehow tonight she wanted the comfort of her bed.

Cautiously, as though handling an extremely fragile work of art, she opened the long sealed letter and pulled out several sheets of handwritten script.

Turning the light on her desk toward the bed she began to read.

"My Dear Akane,

"It breaks my heart to have to write you this letter, but my body is betraying me. My body is betraying you too, along with your father and your sisters. There is so much I want to teach you, so much I want to tell you. I should be able to pour myself into you, but now I can't and this letter will have to serve as a poor substitute. I will not have the seasons of your life to speak the words of wisdom and comfort in their proper times. Just know that in every season: I love you and as much as I am allowed I will be with you, watching over you.

"I remember the day of your birth well. Only my pregnancy prevented your father from being off on some training mission for the art. Thank goodness he was there! My labor pains started early in the morning and by midday we were sure you were on your way for real. It only took six hours for you to make your grand entrance at 2:57 p.m. You were 3.5 kilograms and 46.35 centimeters long, and beautiful.

"I remember your first steps on the deck overlooking the koi pond. And your first word -- Ranma. It sounded more like Rama, but we knew what you meant because we'd just said his name to you."

Akane stopped reading in disbelief. "My first word was 'Ranma'?" she said softly.

"If you don't know already, Ranma is Saotome Genma and Nodoka's son and you're engaged to marry him when you're old enough. I really hope that doesn't come as a shock. It's strange how little things affect big decisions my dear. I hope this one works out to your liking. The Saotome's were visiting one day because your father and Saotome-san are students under the same master in the martial arts. The two of you were about a year old and we put the two of you in the play pen together. Otoosan and Saotome-san made a great to-do of a formal introduction between the two of you. I think they had in mind to engage you two before you set the matter in stone for them. No sooner than they got done with their silly carryings on, you piped up and said 'Ranma.' Not 'Mommy' or 'Daddy', but 'Ranma.' Then you hit him on the head and he started to cry. We finally had to separate you two because you kept hitting him with the biggest smile on your little face. I wouldn't worry to much about the engagement. After the beating you gave him, he probably will never bring it up. I'm sure your Otoosan wont hold you to such silliness."

"Well you guessed wrong on that one Okaasan," Akane smiled wistfully.

"There are so many milestones of you life I will miss. The first day of school to the last graduation. I want to be there for you. I want all the flowers you will ever bring me no matter what condition. It doesn't matter to me that they may arrive broken. They are made beautiful by the thought of your heart.

"But I don't have the strength, so you will have to be strong for both of us. Your sisters and father will have to be strong too. Please my precious daughter, don't be bitter about your loss. I can't imagine how hard it will be to grow up without a mother. I treasure the moments my mother spent with me growing up and now I can't give you those. It breaks my heart to think of it.

"Don't build a cocoon around yourself Akane. Please don't find a place to hide from the world. Life is easier with the love and help of your family. All of you will need to lean on each other in the difficult times ahead. Whatever you do, don't retreat. Your time is coming. It is my great desire that you grow well and wise and fulfill your purpose with happiness.

"There is one thing I leave you which is a great comfort to me. It is my testimony of faith in the saving grace of Jesus Christ. Your father doesn't understand why I have chosen to forsake the old ways, but he will. The teachings of Christ assure me death is not the end of existence. It is only a doorway. One day, my Hayaku-chan we will be together again. I so want you to join me in heaven at the proper time -- not out of season like I am leaving. That is why I want you to have a Bible of your own. It is the greatest gift I can give in these cruel circumstances, but for it to work you must read it and come to believe it on your own, not because I want you to.

"As you read it, listen. The Holy Spirit will speak to your heart, just as he spoke to mine. The Lord's answers are far better than Buddha's or even your own ancestors because they come from the heart and mind of God himself, rather than wise and thoughtful men. My sweet Akane, mankind does have a certain wisdom, but it is not from above. At best it is in the here and now. At worse it is the spawn of some wicked spirit set to lead you astray.

"If you study God's Word, the Bible, and listen for the voice of the Holy Spirit, God Himself will teach you the way of true strength -- the way of love. It is the Way I have chosen and though my weak body has let me down, I know my Lord never will."

"There is so much more I could write to you about, trying to anticipate every remarkable event and milestone of you life -- first date, first kiss, your wedding day, first child -- so much I looked forward to sharing with you, but now it is beyond my ability.

"Akane, I love you. My life is full because you have smiled on me with love and joy. I do not fear death, but I truly regret not being there for you my daughter.

"Remember my love and do not despair for my Lord will keep you and bring you home to me.

"Your mother,

"Kimiko Tendo"

Akane read the letter many times before finally setting it aside.

"Ok, Okaasan, I'm willing to listen to the voice you heard," she said as she picked up the Bible by her side and began to read.

§☼§☼§

Akane Tendo's head jerked upright. She found herself on her own bed, fully dressed with a small leather-bound book loosely clasped in her hand.

"Oh man!" she thought as she rubbed her face. "I believe there's an answer for me in here Okaasan, but the Bible is tough reading."

A glance at the clock on her wall gave the youngest Tendo daughter another surprise. It was after 10 in the evening.

"Too late to do anything now. I should go on to sleep," she thought.

But after brushing her teeth and getting into her pajamas, Akane found herself wide awake as she lay in bed. She couldn't go to sleep. The long afternoon nap had her ready to go.

Ten minutes later she was up and headed for the roof. She wanted some fresh air and a solitary place to think.

As her head popped up above the edge of the roof, Akane saw that she'd have plenty of fresh air, but solitude was another thing. Ranma was in his customary spot, gazing at the stars softly obscured by the lights of Tokyo.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked without really pausing for an answer.

"Naw, come on up. I was just thinking," her fiance' responded.

"'Bout what?"

"Oh, just things. Everything that happened today really."

"Yeah. Me too."

Ranma laughed. "I'll bet you can't go back to sleep after that nap you took. I heard you sawing logs in your room."

A squirrely look flitted across Akane's face. "I don't snore," she said.

"Oh yeah, you do," Ranma laughed again. "But it sounded cute. Like a purring cat with a hiccup. It sort of scared me at first, but then I figured out what I was hearing."

Akane stared at the young man in front of her, silently perplexed for a moment. Finally she turned and settled herself beside Ranma, laying back to look up at the stars.

"So what do you think? About today I mean," she asked.

"I dunno really. So much happened. But I know something's changed and I'm not sure what it is. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Whatta you mean 'something's changed'?" Akane asked as a similar feeling scratched at a hidden corner of her awareness.

"That's just it Akane, something about me has changed, but I can't tell what it is. I've been sitting up here for hours running it over in my mind and all I can figure out is that something happened to me during the time I can't remember -- during the time I was in that darn Spider-man suit."

"Oh." The memory, or rather the lack thereof, of their midday encounter with a villain from Ben Reilly's past chilled Akane. "I think I know what you mean. I don't remember anything either, but I feel Ok."

"I feel fine, but something's just ... I dunno." Ranma lapsed into silence for a moment.

A shooting star zipped across the sky.

"Must have been a big one," Ranma said absently.

"A big what?"

"Meteorite. It had to be pretty big to be that bright, what with all the lights coming from Tokyo," he replied.

"Oh." Akane paused before continuing. "Doesn't matter. Make a wish anyway," she said.

"A wish?"

"Yeah. Haven't you heard that if you wish on a falling star, it will come true?"

"That one Pops didn't tell me," Ranma laughed. "Is it Ok if I tell you what I wish for?"

"I suppose."

"Then I wish today had been different, Akane. Normal. We didn't get to have much of a date, what with all the craziness, and Ryoga and Akari becoming parents and all. I wish I'd been able to talk to you the way I wanted to. Today was supposed be about us getting to know each other better, and ... " Ranma swallowed hard. " ... instead I almost ... well, I wish it hadn't had all that craziness mixed in."

For a moment Akane didn't say anything. Still gazing into the night sky she said, "I know what you mean Ranma, but I wouldn't change today for anything. I think we got to know each other a little bit better and..." In the darkness, Akane felt her face warm with a blush she suspected was almost scarlet as she remembered waking up without any clothes. "I got to see my mother. I don't feel as sad about her not being here now," Akane said. "I know she's safe and she loves me ..."

"And as far as the rest of it, we made it out and we know who we are, so I think it's turned out pretty well, so far, and ... uh, we could talk now ya know, that is if you want to?"

Ranma felt like he'd been struck from behind. He hadn't thought about how much some of the day's events might mean to Akane when he made his wish. He'd been focused on the fact 'the date' hadn't really happened and the hinky feeling that something about himself was changed.

He slowly turned his head to look at the girl lying next to him as a sudden nervousness engulfed him. He struggled to remembered the things he'd wanted to say to Akane before the day began. He turned to look at the stars again and took a deep breath, trying to drive away the onslaught of jumpiness.

"You know, I do want to. There ... was some ... stuff I was thinking about..." he began weakly.

Ranma fell silent, gazing into the night sky.

"Stuff? What stuff?" Akane gently prodded. She could tell he was having difficulty finding his words - or the courage to say them.

"Well, uh, things..."

"Like what things?" an edge of exasperation entered Akane's voice.

"... like ... like the things that happened at Jusendo ... and the stuff that happened today."

"Oh." Akane rolled on her side to look at Ranma's profile. "Why were you thinking about Jusendo?"

"Because of the stuff that happened today. I ..., I almost lost you at Jusendo ... would have if I hadn't come up with some once-in-a-lifetime moves. I almost lost you again today and this time I couldn't do anything about it. It got me thinking about some things Reilly-san told me. He's pretty smart you know.

"Uh, huh."

"But I think I'm going to have to ignore something he told me." An air of confidence seemed to settle over the young man.

"First, I take back my wish," he continued after another deep breath. "I wouldn't change today either. But there is something I wish I could change."

"What's that?"

"Being clumsy with words, and just plain stupid sometimes ... and being so darn thin-skinned sometimes ... and stubborn "  
"Me too. I mean me that is," Akane agreed. "I wish I'd learn to stop and think before getting mad."

Ranma paused. "I was thinking about that too."

"Huh?"

"Well ... how much of that - gettin' mad so quick and so often was you, do you think? I saw what happened with that darn mallet thing, ya know."

"I ... I don't know," Akane stammered. "I haven't had a chance to think about that."

The pair stopped talking. They lay quietly, looking into light obscured sky.

Presently Ranma said, "There's something else I wish I could change."

"Mmm? What's that?" Akane responded absently.

"That I ever denied what you heard at Jusendo."

Akane closed her eyes. She drew a deep breath and held it for what seemed an eternity to Ranma. "Thank you, Ranma, but did you have to wait two years to admit it?" she finally said.

"Hey!" His head jerked to the side and he found himself looking into one of the biggest, brightest, happiest and cutest smiles he'd ever seen on Akane's face. His indignation melted as his heart skipped a beat.

"Gotcha!" Akane laughed as she snuggled up to the stunned young man, resting her head on his shoulder. "I knew I heard you say it and I love you too, you baka," she whispered softly in his ear.

Ranma started laughing softly as he turned and nuzzled the top of Akane's head. "Kami, you're right. I'm an utter fool. I've wasted two whole years that we could have been spending like this instead of fightin' and getting hammered. How can you love a baka like me?"

"Don't know, but I do. Guess I'm a baka too."

The couple rested in each other's arms, contentedly silent for several minutes.

Suddenly, Ranma shifted, indicating he wanted Akane to sit up.

"What? This is nice," she objected.

"Don't worry, you'll like this. I have to make it official," Ranma replied as he pulled her into his lap, encircling her with his arms as he had at Jusendo.

"Make what official?"

"Read my lips. Listen to the sound," Ranma said. "Akane Tendo, I ... Love ... You."

Akane stared spellbound into Ranma's eyes. "He said it! He said it out loud," she was jumping for joy inside her head as her own heart skipped a beat. Outwardly, she raised her hand to his cheek. "Oh Ranma, do you really mean it?"

Ranma suddenly tensed up as he held Akane in his arms.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane asked as she felt the change in his muscles. Suddenly she boggled at her own question. "Of course he meant it, you baka!" she screamed inside her head. He said it and now she'd ruined the moment.

"Wait," Ranma whispered. His head swiveled to and fro, listening. Akane could tell he was reaching out with his ki senses too, searching the area for others.

After a moment he relaxed. "Guess there's no one there," he said.

"What was that about?"

"Well ..." Ranma was suddenly sheepish. "I sort of expected something to happen just then. It always has in the past - at least every other time I was even halfway close to telling you how I really feel."

"Oh!" Akane began to giggle in his arms. "You're right."

"Shhhh, shhhush. I don't want 'em comin' up here. Especially right now! I wasn't finished."

A puzzled look entered Akane's eyes as she gazed up at Ranma's.

The young man took one final survey of the immediate area before looking down into his fiancee's face.

"Like I said, Akane, I love you," he murmured as he drew her lips to his.

(EoC23r2)

A/N: Uh, guys, no make that the gals, I need some help on the letter from Kimiko to her daughters. Mine is so stilted, but I'm stuck in a rut and can't figure out how to make it more like a "real" letter from a mother in those circumstances to her daughters. Any pointers you can give for a rewrite would be greatly appreciated.

goldfighter: Well here's your update. It needs work, but I need help so I thought I'd get some from the readers.

Lord Oberon: Well this chapter is a little short on "action," but I hope it sets the stage properly. Action is on the way.

Chemical Love: Only one word man "Kumonichuan" or "Spring of Drown Spider." I'll give out details later.

kilo: Thanks for paying attention to the details, however murder is also illegal in Japan and that still happens in the Land of the Rising Sun. My couple were bent on killing someone, the minor detail of the illegallity of guns wasn't going to get in their way. Just because guns are illegal to the general public doesn't mean they can't be had. BTW, I never said the couple were teens, just that their attackers (the ones with knives) were.

As for Tendo Soun knowing about Ryoga: Yes Ryoga does his first tranformation in front of Soun in Vol. 2. I hoped to deal with my particular take on that with just a bit of humor with the sentence, "Soun shook his head and wondered how he had missed the obvious for two years." Too subtle huh?

Neon-Ronin: Thanks for the input man. If you can find the time (and I know how hard that can be) drop me an e-mail pointing out the parts you didn't follow so I can look into how to improve them for non-Marvelite readers. Thanks. I'll be getting you a couple of reviews up on your last two chapters here in a little.

petalsofpain: Chapter 22 was the remainder of what got to be a long Chapter 21. I broke it up to make it a more readable length. I'll look into fleshing out the Navel of the World a little bit later in the story. Right now I want it to be a bit mysterious in its nature.

Dragon Man 180: As the details are revealed you should be able to figure out the identity of Ben's bride. As for what's up with the spider, check out my response to Chemical Love.  





	24. Three's a Crowd

**Whoa there!** Before you start in on this "new" chapter, you want to go read the new ending to Chapter 23. And I do apologize for this little bit of revision, but I had some chronology out of whack and this should fix it. Soooo ... the last half of Chp 23 is new. The first half of Chapter 24 (this un) you've seen before, but there's some new stuff at the end. Sorry about that. 

Hyakurengumo: Training the Spider  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion

Chapter 24: Three's a Crowd

Sunlight penetrating the blinds of Ben Reilly's Nerima bedroom window crept down the wall and onto the bed until it speared the room's sleeping occupant in the eye, eliciting a weary groan.

Its damage done, a multitude of brothers joined the leading sunbeam as it, crawled across the room, looking for the window exit. Ben Reilly swung his feet onto the floor before grinding to a halt on the edge of his bed.

"I feel like I've been run over by a freight train and drug for three blocks," he thought before overcoming his inertia and rising to his feet. "I'm up. I'm up. I'm up," he groaned as he stumbled toward the efficiency apartment's kitchen to put on a pot of tea. During the last couple of years, the New Yorker had come to prefer the local favorite over coffee.

He set a double-strength pot to brewing before stumbling toward the toilet. The fluorescent light over the medicine cabinet mirror sputtered to life as the closed-eyed occupant positioned himself in front of the lavatory sink out of habit. Slowly he cracked one eye to look at his reflection in the glass.

The face looking back at him was someone he didn't recognize. Instead of a young man of about twenty-four, a haggard middle-aged face squinted back at him through one barely open lid.

Both eyes were instantly open as Ben Reilly leaned into the mirror, surveying his unexpected reflection. The memories of the battle in Ueno Park the day before clubbed his consciousness. "Oh crap. It wasn't a nightmare," he moaned as he rubbed his eyes and took a closer look at himself.

Moments later, Reilly had finished his business in the bathroom and was back in the kitchen. He poured a cup of tea and headed for the recliner in the space that passed for a "living room" in the almost microscopic apartment he rented.

Settling into the overstuffed chair, he snapped on the floor-standing reading lamp and grabbed his worn black Bible off the floor. If what he remembered was right, the pages he held in his hands contained the key to normalcy. If he could believe it.

§☼§☼§

Reilly woke with a jerk in the middle of the afternoon. He lay in his recliner chair with the reading lamp warming him, his Bible open on his chest. "Geez, I fell asleep," he muttered. He picked up the Book and looking at the last passage he'd been reading: First Peter 2:24. "Who his own self bare our sins in his own body on the tree, that we, being dead to sins, should live unto righteousness; by whose stripes ye were healed."

"That's what He told me," Reilly remembered. "The stripes He took secure my healing. I've got to believe that instead of what I see in the mirror. If I can do that everything is going to be allright."

Reilly turned and looked at the clock. It read 1:45 p.m. "I was supposed to do something this afternoon. What was it?" he wondered.

Getting up, he rubbed his face and stretched, working out the kinks in his back.

"I'll run down to Ukyo's and apologize to her," he thought, "maybe the walk will jog my memory." He splashed some water on his face. "I wonder if she'll even recognize me," he laughed as he headed toward his bedroom to change clothes. On the way he paused to turn off the pot of tea that was simmering its way toward a tanic sludge.

§☼§☼§

The afternoon lunch rush was winding down at Ucchan's. When the jingle of the bell hung on the door announced a new customer, Ukyo was scrapping down her grill while Konatsu was wiping down some vacant tables.

"Konnichi wa," the new customer greeted them.

When she lifted her head to check out the new arrival, Ukyo recognized the clothes, but the growl in her throat died when her eyes settled on the middle-aged face returning her gaze.

"Reilly-san? Is that you?"

"Uh yeah. I came to apologize for standing you up Ukyo-san. I ran into a bit of trouble."

"Sugar, it looks like it was more than just a 'bit.' I guess you really were fighting a monster."

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"Heh! I didn't for sure. That's what one of the park workers told me when they wouldn't let me into the zoo -- that there was some sort of monster loose."

"That's pretty close to the truth, but it wasn't anything like Godzilla or Mothra," Reilly laughed.

"Yeah. I think I would have been able to see that over the trees," Ukyo chuckled.

"So how are you doing? You've looked better you know."

"Yeah, I know," Reilly laughed. "It's not as bad as it looks, but it was a close thing there for a while..."

The American spent the next hour telling Ukyo and Konatsu an edited version of Saturday morning's events at Ueno Park. It was during his tale that the tumblers of his memory finally dropped into place.

"That's it! I was supposed to talk to Dr. Tofu," he exclaimed, interrupting his tale.

A little later, Reilly wrapped his story up saying, "Ukyo, let me make it up to you. Instead of you cooking, I'll take you out to a late dinner. You pick the night, and hopefully I'll look more myself by then."

In the storage room, Konatsu dropped a jar of sauce with a crash.

"Damn. That didn't sound good," Ukyo swore as she got up from the table where she'd been listening to Reilly's story. "Uh, yeah, dinner sounds good, Ben-san. Give me a call, sugar. Right now I've got to go help Konatsu."

"Alright. Check you later," Reilly waved as he headed for the door and Dr. Tofu's

§☼§☼§

The doors were locked at Tofu's offices, but Reilly decided to knock anyway as he looked through the glass.

The American could see someone's shadow moving around in the examination room before Tofu came through the door into the lobby area. His concerned expression brightened for a split second before going serious again.

"Come in Reilly-san. Thank you for coming."

"Sorry about being late, Tofu-sensei. I slept in this morning and our appointment slipped my mind," Reilly said.

"That's Ok. I was going to be here all day anyway," Tofu replied. "Come on back here," he said heading to the exam room.

Passing through the treatment room, Tofu proceeded to his office library where a desk was covered with various books and scroll, some of obvious antiquity.

"So you are interested in Shiatsu, Reilly-san. Might I ask why?"

"Well, I hope it's obvious after yesterday's ruckus," Reilly laughed. "I can see where being able to do a Vulcan neck pinch would come in handy in my line of work."

"Vulcan neck pinch? I don't understand," Dr. Tofu looked puzzled.

"Uh, it was supposed to be a joke. I meant is would be helpful to disable an opponent quickly and without doing much damage."

"Ah, I see. Your interest then is not in the medicinal applications of the discipline, but in gaining advantage," Tofu said as he looked over his glasses at his visitor.

"Well yeah, uh, that is... I mean..."

"I know exactly what you mean, Reilly-san. I was much the same way when I first came to study Shiatsu. I was a martial artist before I became a doctor. However, I came to the conclusion that the life of peace and caring for my fellowman was more productive in the long run than the way of force and manipulation."

"Whoa, Doc. I think you've got the wrong idea," Reilly waved his hands in front of him. "I don't want to manipulate or control anyone, but there are people who do. What I had in mind was being able to stop -- or at least slow down the ones who want to run rough shod over the little guy -- and without hurting anyone. See I've got this ability and that means I've got a certain responsibility ..."

Reilly found himself rehearsing his history for yet another relative stranger.

"I think I understand Reilly-san, even though I can tell there is more to your tale than you have told me," Dr. Tofu mused aloud when Reilly finally came to a stopping place.

"It would probably take close to forty years to tell you every story, sensei," Reilly said.

"I think I can help you with several Shiatsu techniques that will prove useful for what you want in the short run, but just like learning a language, it will be like learning a few phrases. You may learn enough to get yourself in trouble. It would be better if you learn to speak the language as it were," Tofu concluded.

"I agree, sensei. My plate is pretty full right now, but I'd like to sign up for your school."

"Good. Now I want to ask you about something I saw at the park yesterday," Tofu continued.

Ben Reilly was stunned when the physician finished his tale of the shadowy merge that touched Akane, Ranma and Kasumi when they moved Reilly's unconscious body to the aid station at Ueno Park.

"Here we go again," Reilly thought as he rubbed his forehead. "Seems no matter where I go trouble follows for the people I care about."

"Tofu sensei, the only thing that I can think of is it was some sort of residual effect brought on by the catalyst Myles injected me with. There's no telling what effect it will have on those three. I just hope it's not bad. I'll try to keep an eye on them and you do the same. They'll probably use you as their family physician again when you open," Reilly said.

"But just in case, have you got a hypodermic? I want to draw a blood sample to send to a friend of mine in the states. Maybe he'll be able to tell what the catalyst did to me and develop an antidote if we need it for Ranma and the Tendos."

"You're in luck Reilly-san," Dr. Tofu replied. "I don't usually have these on hand," he said as he rummaged through a drawer in the treatment room. A salesman dropped these off the other day and I thought it might be a good idea to be able to draw specimens for testing."

"Wow, a doctor who doesn't use needles. The kids must love you. By the way, if you get any of those three in here, try to get a blood sample so I can have it tested. We may not have anything to worry about, but it would be good to know ahead of time," Reilly pointed out.

"Consider it done at the first opportunity, Reilly-san. I've been looking after those girls since right after their mother died. I don't want anything happening to them, especially K-Kasumi." The doctor suddenly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Speaking of Kasumi, Reilly-san, could I ask you a question?"

"Oh crud, here it comes," Ben Reilly thought.

"You said you've been spending time with the Tendos during the last year," Tofu began.

"Yeah, but I might not be the best one to ask," Reilly replied. He was beginning to sweat profusely.

"Did Kasumi ever talk about me when you were visiting with the Tendos?"

Reilly paused, considering his response.

"Sensei, I'm going to be honest with you. I never heard Kasumi bring you up, but the others have talked about you and your relationship with Kasumi."

"My r-relationship?"

"Yeah, Akane seemed to think you and Kasumi would make a good couple, but..."

"But?"

"Well you went away on that training mission and never wrote..." Reilly faded into silence.

"Yes, go on Reilly-san."

"Well ... I, I've had a couple of dates with her myself," the American ended in a rush.

A shocked silence met Reilly's admission.

Finally, Dr. Tofu spoke. "Thank you for being honest with me Reilly-san. Now I have an admission too. When I came back, I was going to propose to Kasumi. That was why I took her to Ueno Park yesterday."

Inside, Ben Reilly was shriveling up.

"Truly, finding the courage to ask her hand in marriage was why I left, but something happened at the park that changed all that."

"Huh?"

"I met another woman."

§☼§☼§

"That was weird," Ben Reilly shook his head as he walked down the street leading to the main market of Nerima. He never expected to be asked advice about women by Dr. Ono Tofu. And to find out the local physician had discarded his long-time love interest for another -- fellow Furinkan teacher Hinako Ninomiya -- was a further shock.

Just ahead was the tree where he'd had his run in with Shampoo and helped Ranma and Akane turn a corner in their relationship.

A turn in the opposite direction would take him past the Cat Cafe. He hadn't been there since the fight with Shampoo at Furinkan High and now he wondered if he might be able to sneak in for some ramen in the disguise of a middle-aged tourist.

"Probably not," he mused. "Ukyo recognized me right off. On the other hand it might be good to see how they react. I was a fairly regular customer before the fight."

Decision made, Ben Reilly headed off for dinner. As he strolled, he occasionally muttered his new catch phrase. "By His stripes, I am healed." He failed to notice his reflection in the shop windows as he passed. The years he'd gained on Saturday at Ueno Park were beginning to lose their grip on his appearance.

§☼§☼§

Nabiki Tendo moaned softly as she regained consciousness. Had she really seen what she thought? Slowly she sat up and looked around her room. All was in order except her chair was overturned where she'd fallen out of it. The screen of her computer monitor displayed a morphing Tokyo Babylon screen saver.

"I've got to change that," she thought of the screen saver as she stood and righted the chair. "Now, has it really happened?" The middle Tendo daughter shook the mouse on the desktop as she leaned toward the screen.

The surveillance software window replaced the screen saver. Clicking the button for a full screen display, Nabiki smiled slyly. She knew what she was about to see and wasn't about to let it floor her this time.

"Thought I could get some good shots of Ranma up there, but I never thought I'd get this. Wish I'd sprung for audio now," she thought as she clicked the play control. Sure enough there was Ranma lying on the roof of the Tendo house.

Nabiki fast forwarded through about an hour of a near motionless Ranma before Akane came into view and lay down beside him. The pale green of the night-vision option made the couple look ghostly.

The middle Tendo daughter let a smirk play across her lips. She couldn't believe her good fortune. Gosunkugi hadn't been kidding when he told her he could get her a great deal on some home surveillance equipment. She still suspected the electronics were hot, but didn't think she was in any real danger since she wasn't going to resale her new toy - just the images it produced.

Nabiki'd been having more trouble getting a salable, much less a salacious shot of her sister lately or of Ranma in the last few weeks. Even the girl who wasn't really a girl was showing a bit more modesty recently. So Nabiki's interest -her new need actually- in something a little more subtle than her reliable point and shoot camera brought her to a little electronic's shop in a neighboring market area, where she ran into the sophomore level, and somewhat creepy, Furinkan student. When he said he could do better than the discounted prices on the equipment she was looking at, Nabiki couldn't help pay attention. At first she didn't believe him, but Gosunkugi had been stuck on her little sister since the first day he saw her at Furinkan High School. Nabiki figured there was no harm in seeing what he could do.

When he'd showed up at the house the next afternoon with a new-in-the-box, three camera wireless system, complete with DVD recorder and computer hook ups at a price inside the borders of her emergency fund, Nabiki was sold. However, she haggled him down 'til she felt he was about to walk and then bought at about half the incredibly low price he'd already quoted her. It didn't hurt that she was able to review her files on Gosunkugi the night before and drop an embarrassing insinuation here and there during the bargaining process.

On the digital recording, Akane turned on her side to look at Ranma. Nibiki watched in amazement as her sister suddenly laughed and smiled brightly before moving closer to the young man, resting her head on his shoulder.

The pair remained that way for several minutes before Ranma sat up and motioned Akane into his lap. The young man spoke, looked around a couple of times and then planted a kiss on her sister.

Nabiki laughed as the two got over their initial inexperience and dove headlong into the pool of liplock passion.

"Such late bloomers," she laughed, shaking her head. Suddenly a light came on for Nabiki. She rewound the video to the conversation just prior to the kiss. Zooming in, she boosted the image so she could see Ranma's mouth.

After several viewings, Nabiki Tendo was certain she knew what Ranma Saotome confessed to her sister before kissing his fiancee' for the first time.

"Saotome finally grew a pair," Nabiki laughed. "This ought to be fun!" she said as her mind took flight with the many possibilities her new knowledge presented.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly hummed a lively tune as he made his way toward the Neko Hanten.

"Yappa pai, Yappa pai, ... sumthin' other, sumthin' other ... make me wild like you..."

"Musta heard it at school," he thought absently.

The cafe was doing a lively business as Reilly walked through the door and surveyed the dining room. His usual spot was taken so he headed for a vacant table near the kitchen door. He chose the chair opposite the door since he'd seen many an unsuspecting customer get smacked when Mousse or Shampoo came busting through to make a delivery or buss a table. He could hear the old woman humming to herself as she prepared the orders already in the queue.

The door came swinging open as Shampoo exited the kitchen, delivery box in hand. She hardly stopped as she passed Reilly, but paused long enough to call over her shoulder, "Mousse, customer, table one."

Reilly watched her shapely form disappear out the door. He might pull off his little masquerade after all, he thought.

He was finishing his soba when Shampoo returned from her delivery. She breezed through the front door with a hearty, "I'm back," and headed for the kitchen. As she approached the door and the table where he was seated, Reilly noticed the Amazon maiden falter in her step a bit. However, she kept right on through the kitchen door.

Reilly wasn't sure, but figured he'd better pay his bill and make his exit, when he heard Shampoo sing-songing rapidly in Chinese to her great grandmother.

"Yep, she knows I look sort of like the guy from Furinkan," he chuckled. "Bet she's not real sure." Reilly headed toward the antique cash register sitting on a counter near the front door.

As Mousse stepped behind the large machine, Cologne and Shampoo emerged from the kitchen and made a beeline toward the customer at the register.

"Honored Guest," Cologne addressed Reilly as the pair approached.

"Well, this is it," the American thought as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket and turned to meet the two women.

"Yes?"

"Are visiting someone in our neighborhood?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"My great granddaughter believes you bear a resemblance to a ... regular customer of ours. We ... haven't seen him in about a week and were wondering about his welfare," Cologne spread it on thick. "She believes you could be his older brother."

"Really?"

As Cologne spoke, Shampoo peered at the man in front of her, listening. The look of bewilderment was replaced by an aspect of certainty.

"Ai yah! I sure now. You Reilly," she exclaimed. "What happen to you?"

"Great granddaughter, don't be rude," Cologne waved the girl back with her hand. "Please, honored guest, forgive this young one."

Reilly stood silent for a moment. He could simply lie, denying his true identity, or even claiming kinship as an older brother come to visit. He knew he could override the warning in his heart and choose the convenient solution. It cried out to him as the simplest, least troublesome answer. But the thought of deception rankled his spirit. Saturday's encounter with the divine strengthened his inner man.

"There's nothing to forgive, Cologne-san," Reilly smiled. "She's right." Although he never changed his casual stance, Ben Reilly's senses, both spider and ki were on guard, ready for action.

The old woman face-faulted as she balanced on top of her cane. Regaining her composure she turned to Mousse and waved him off the register. "There will be no charge for Reilly-san's dinner tonight. It's on the house," Cologne said. "Reilly-san, do you have a little time? There is something we need to discuss with you."

Shampoo began to bite her lip, her hand unconsciously rising to her mouth as a worried look crawled into her eyes. What was great-grandmother planning?

A puzzled look lit up in Reilly's eyes too. A discussion? A fight or a glomp with attendant kiss of marriage from Shampoo were the responses he'd expected based on his recent defeat of the Amazon girl and tribal tradition, but to be asked to talk?

"Uh, I've got some time," Reilly responded. "What do you want to discuss?"

"Matters of honor," Cologne replied.

A moment later the trio was seated at Reilly's table by the kitchen again. Shampoo was sullen, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

Mousse was relegated to new duties, now having to wait tables and cook. His only relief was from his dishwashing duties during the span of the conversation. His duties took him in and out of earshot of the table where the object of his desire, a tribal matriarch and the powerful westerner were seated. He knew what the discussion would center on. He just didn't know what to do about it. As he went about his duties he caught snippets of the talk passing between the three.

"We missed you last week, Reilly-san," Cologne began as the three settled in.

"Well I did miss the food, but in light of the ... uh, difficulty we had at the school, I didn't feel it was ... appropriate."

"Ah, so you are a man who appreciates the value of, shall we say 'appearances.'" Cologne smiled. Though in the infinitude of wrinkles she called a face, it was hard for Reilly to tell.

"I read somewhere it is best to avoid all appearance of evil," Reilly replied. "Appearances. If you only knew, old woman," Reilly thought of the many desperate ploys and near failures in maintaining a secret identity he and Parker had faced over the years.

"Yes. Well the 'difficulty' of last week has presented my great-granddaughter and myself with another sort of difficulty," Cologne began. A quick and to-the-point version of tribal tradition followed. Reilly had heard of some of it from Ranma's point of view so it wasn't a total surprise.

"I know in some cultures, arranged marriages work very well, but this seems more like a tradition of taking war brides, or in this case husbands," Reilly said.

"I understand it may appear that way to you Reilly-san, but as you say, it has worked well for us for many generations. It brings new strength into the tribe," Cologne said. "But after more than three years of pursuing young Saotome-san, my granddaughter is no closer to winning his heart or hand in marriage. Indeed, her attempt to remove the Tendo girl that you thwarted probably ensured her failure as far as he is concerned. According to tribal law, if a marriage is not consumated within three and one half years of the kiss of marriage, expulsion from the tribe is the punishment."

"So Shampoo faces excommunication if she can't get Ranma to marry her in the next five and a half months," Reilly summed up the heart of the Amazon's problem.

"Yes, except..."

"Except what?"

"Except that you also defeated my great-granddaughter and are a viable candidate for marriage," Cologne said.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Reilly raised his hand, waving off the next step in the conversation. "I'm no more inclined to be railroaded into an arranged marriage than Ranma was." He cut a glance toward the morose girl. If looks could kill, Shampoo would have already removed her latest option.

"You no like Shampoo?" the girl bristled.

"Uh no, that's not it. You're very attractive, but ..."

"Aiyee! Pervert, you come here to look at Shampoo's butt." The Amazon maiden swung at the westerner's face only to find her blow blocked and her hand caught in his grip.

"That's not what I said," Reilly gritted. The sudden fire in his eyes took Shampoo back. She tried to pull her hand free only to find herself unable to escape. The realization of the strength of the man holding her wrist shocked her. Only Ranma had ...

"So you do find Shampoo attractive," Cologne smiled, seeking to defuse the suddenly tense atmosphere at the table. "Maybe our request will not be as unpleasant as you think, honored one."

"What request? I'm not signing up for the kiss of marriage," Reilly relaxed slightly, releasing Shampoo's hand.

"No kiss, for sure," Shampoo almost growled. "You help Shampoo not get kicked out of tribe."

"How?"

"Pose as her new fiance'," Cologne took command of the conversation again. "We will report you have defeated Shampoo to the tribal council and Shampoo will have at least another three and a half years of grace," the matriarch explained. "We'll also tell them you defeated Ranma, so it will make sense to the others to allow the transfer," Cologne thought to herself.

"And what does 'posing as her fiance' mean?" Reilly asked, suspicious of the solution promoted by the Amazon matriarch.

"Simply taking her on a date, where the two of you can be seen by representives of the Amazon ruling council," Cologne replied.

"Council come here to Japan?" Shampoo was obviously shaken by this development.

"Of course, great-granddaughter. If we weren't related I could make this ruling myself, but because we are family, another member of the council must rule on whether you can transfer your betrothal," Cologne sighed heavily.

As Reilly watched the interchange between the two, a verse of Scripture floated through his consciousness, "in keeping the traditions of men, you make the Word of God of none effect."

"How powerful are these traditions of women?" he wondered to himself.

"Is staying in the tribe that important to you Shampoo?" Reilly asked suddenly. "What would happen if you accepted the excommunication?"

"I dead, if 'accept' excommuncation," Shampoo snapped at the American.

Reilly turned a questioning look on the withered woman sitting across from him. "That's not what you said earlier. Excommunication usually doesn't mean execution ... "

"What I said earlier is true ... for almost every sister in the tribe, but ..."

"Yeah, go on," Reilly said.

"But Shampoo is a tribal champion. She is considered too valuable to fall into enemy hands. Tribal law demands her excommunication through death to prevent her fruit passing to enemies of the tribe," Cologne said slowly.

"So if she's not married in under five months the council is going to demand her death?" Reilly couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes," Cologne replied wearily.

"Your tribal law stinks," Reilly snorted.

No words passed between the three for several minutes.

"And you say you can buy Shampoo three more years if I take her on a date or two?" Reilly broke the silence.

"Yes, I believe we can," Cologne responded.

"Believe?"

"Well, there is the possibility that the council representives may want to ... speak with you," the crone muttered just loud enough for Reilly to make out the words.

"Crap! I knew this wasn't as easy as you were making it sound," Reilly buried his head in one hand.

If he agreed to this, he might face a tribal interrogation to determine his worthiness to be accepted by the tribe. And worse he might somehow end up married to a girl he knew only slightly, just when things were looking up for him on two other fronts.

"Ranma was right. I'm gonna have more women than I can handle before I turn around. I shoulda' stayed away," he thought to himself.

A small tingle of his spider-sense and a barely perceptible shift in the ki atmosphere snapped him back to attention. Nothing appeared to have changed at the table except a bottle labeled "411" now rested between Shampoo and Cologne.

"What's this?" he snapped.

"A gift," Shampoo said quickly. "Is very relaxing herbal ... cleanser."

"Look," Reilly said, "don't be trying anything funny. I'm trying to figure a way I can help you out, but I'm not about to sign on as the newest addition to the tribe, Ok? I don't like being manipulated. I've been jerked around by some of the biggest tricksters in this world and it definitely leaves a bad taste in your mouth. You ought to know what I mean Shampoo, you're the one who's life is being messed with by a bunch of mummies in the grave."

"And one sitting right next to you," he added to himself.

"Shampoo-san, you really ought to think about ditching the tribe, if this is what you get for sticking with them," he continued aloud.

Reilly's words cut Cologne like a knife, but had a different effect on Shampoo. She visibly relaxed. As she sat back into her chair, Reilly felt the tingle of his spider-sense subside.

"They planned to do something to me and it involved the stuff in that bottle," Reilly realized. Outwardly he pocketed the small bottle. "Anyway thanks for the cleanser. What's it supposed to wash?"

"Is for ... head," Shampoo said quietly.

"Thanks. Now if there's some way we can make sure I don't get grilled by the husband inspectors, I'm willing to buy you three more years of breathing room, but that's all. Understood?" Reilly said as he pushed back his chair to stand.

"Understood, Reilly-san," Cologne suddenly found her voice. "I will do all I can to minimize your contact with the council members," she said. "But I will do all I can to bring you into the tribe. I didn't get this old without learning from my mistakes," she thought.

"Good. When is the council arriving," Reilly asked.

"They should be here this week," Cologne said.

"Then I'll pick Shampoo up for our 'date' next Saturday at sundown, Ok?" Reilly said, looking intently at the girl.

Returning his look, Shampoo found something she didn't expect. His eyes held compassion in a flinty and undeceived will. He knew about their aborted ploy, and still chose to offer his aid! She nodded almost imperceptibly as she realized this near-stranger was going to help her without being brain-washed - without being manipulated. He chose to help her of his own free-will. The revelation of Reilly's action slapped her.

"This is a truly noble man. Where does he find this kindness for those who don't deserve it," she thought to herself.

The scurrying Mousse heard only scraps of the conversation that passed between the American, Shampoo and her great-grandmother, and what he heard was more than he could stand. Just when he thought his chances of winning Shampoo's hand and heart were improving, the old crone installs an new rival to be Shampoo's mate. Deep inside him, his jealousy snapped an unconscious seal, unleasing a wellspring of power and resolve Mousse didn't know he possessed.

"By the Ancestors, I will not stand for it. I almost beat Ranma - would have beaten him many times if Shampoo had not interfered." Pushing his glasses up, he watched Reilly exit the cafe. "This westerner I will show no mercy," he thought. "I will crush him and the council will not be able to deny me Shampoo's hand in marriage."

(EoC24r2)

A/N: Here's my apology for being so long in updating. There's a little remodeling project going on at my dojo - kitchen (replace forty year old paneling with drywall, put in new cabinets, sink - basically gut it and start over), dining room and den. I gotta keep my Akane happy ya know. Hope to be a little more timely with the next installment.

Dragon Man 180: Thanks for the nod on the Goblin solution. It was the spark that started this whole little tale. Thanks for the kudos on the letter to Akane. I didn't get much input from the ladies on whether it sounded right or not. As to the squeaky hammer - author smacks self in head and sez "Doh!"

Wonderbee31: I'm glad you like the letter. Don't know if I'll trot out the epistles to Nabiki and Kasumi. They'd be largely the same. Now the one to Soun - that's another matter and may contain an explaination - one way or the other - for his actions in regard to the letters. Either way it's going to be a point of division in the Tendo household for a bit - I think.

Lord Oberon: Thanks for the nod. I'm sure reading the Bible with help Akane, but in my own life I've found its the application of the contents of that Book that does the trick, not just reading it. As to whether the relationship between Dr. Tofu and Ninomiya-san will work out, we'll all have to wait and see. This chapter and the revision to Chapter 23 may seem like more filler, but it's a set up for a bit of action and humor - I hope.

borg rabbit: Wish I could claim that I've paid that much attention to the jewelry the Tendo girls wear, but I can't. It does play well into my story though. Hinako-san as a chi-vampire super heroine? Interesting idea, but I don't want to trivialize demons. I'd like my version to be as close to the real thing as I can make them.

Bobboky: Glad you found my tale interesting. Please keep reading and give me some constructive input too.

Chemical Love: Yeah, I liked the idea when it popped into my head and I'm glad you liked the letter. Hope this chapter gives you a heads up on what's coming between Reilly and Shampoo, and that the revision to the end of Chapter 23 wasn't too OOC for our favorite couple.

Neon Ronin: Glad to see you back for a review so soon! Glad you like the letter and the boppin' Baby Akane gave Baby Ranma. Some people are just meant for each other, know whut I mean? Yeah U really know whut I mean! Keep up the good work on tTatT. I get you a couple of reviews on the last two chappies up soon. And I don't think Takahashi ever named Mrs. Tendo. I just went with what I thought was the accepted name.

kzinti7: Glad to have you on board, and glad you were moved to leave a review. Hope what follows you will find just as enjoyable.

Story Weaver1: Glad you liked the "girl problems." Drop me a review and things you like and don't like as you read on.

Smith119: Welcome to my growing cadre of readers. Glad you thought it's cool so far and thanks for the nod on understandability. There are others who disagree with you, but I'm trying to get the balance right.

Jago Li Son Shiranui: I will. There's a bit more to go in this tale.

Dumbledork: Thanks for calling it a "great story." Hope you still feel that way when it's done. As for the matter of the Clone Saga: IMO the original idea to revert the character of Spider-man to his pre-married roots was brilliant, but ... Marvel caved under the fan pressure and their solution turned what could have been one of their brightest moments into one of the low points in the titles. It was a case of "We don't give a rip about the loose ends. We've made a mess of this and we want out a fast as we can. To hell with good storytelling." I hope to tie up the loose ends (at least the ones I remember) and bring it to a believable and hopefully somewhat logical conclusion. (Geez, talk about ambitious. Hope I haven't bit off more than I can chew.)

Thanks for the nod on the way I'm writing the Ranma cast. I want them to stay as much in character as the changes I've got in store for them will allow.  



	25. Duck, Duck, Mousse?

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the characters borrowed from Rumiko Takahashi or from Marvel Comics (you know who they are), just the occasional OC that I may add to the mix. I'm not trying to make a buck with someone else's characters, just see if I can write a decent story that people will enjoy reading. 

**Hyakurengumo: A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

Chapter 25: Duck, Duck, Mousse?

The world had an unbelievably brightness in Akane's eyes the next morning. It still amazed her that simply saying those three little words could change a person's perspective on life. It amazed her that Ranma had uttered them. She was even more amazed she'd responded in kind. She was amazed, but she wasn't surprised. She'd known for a long time that she loved Ranma Saotome. Even before Jusendo, she'd known. Back then it made her mad that her heart was captured by such a boorish baka -- he was undeniably a real jerk -- and at the same time ...

Ranma Saotome was nothing like what she'd once envisioned for a husband -- nothing like Dr. Tofu at all. He was brash, prideful, arrogant, impulsive, compulsive when it came to martial arts, and these were not plusses in Akane Tendo's book of virtues in a potential mate. Except maybe the martial arts part. But there was something about him that she found - oh, what was the word she was hunting for? Enchanting ... charming ... enticing ... alluring ... irresistible? She couldn't quite pin it down. She hated it, but she couldn't deny it. And now ...

"Yep, in spite of all the things that are rude and crude about him, underneath he's just a shy little boy who's irresistibly charming," Akane mused as she got ready for the day.

She'd risen early and joined her eldest sister in the kitchen for an impromptu culinary training session.

"Kasumi, up to doing a little breakfast training this morning?" Akane asked as she stepped into the kitchen, where the older girl was puttering about in preparation.

"Sure, how about fried eggs?" Kasumi replied as she pulled the carton out of the refrigerator and put it on the counter next to the stovetop.

Turning toward her sister, Kasumi Tendo could tell immediately something was different. There was a sparkle of almost uncontainable happiness in Akane's eyes.

"Imoutosan is something different today?" Kasumi asked with a grin.

The change of expression on Akane's face almost made her sister stumble.

"Wha ... what do you mean?" Akane stammered. A rosy glow leapt onto her cheeks.

Kasumi had to quickly dig in a drawer for an apron and act as if she was having a sneezing fit to hold her laughter in check. When she finally composed herself she straightened up and handed her sister the garment.

"Oh, nothing, you just seem ... very happy this morning. Here, you'd better put this over your school clothes."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Um, huh," Kasumi nodded. "What happened imoutosan?"

"Don't you dare tell Daddy," Akane began. She stopped and checked the doorway to make sure no one else was coming before whispering, "He told me he loves me!"

"Ran ..." Akane's hand over her mouth silenced Kasumi's wide-eyed response. Akane was nodding violently.

"Shhhh. You've got to promise you wont tell anyone!" Akane hissed with glee in her voice.

Kasumi raised her right hand, all fingers curled up except her pinkie. "Pinkie swear?"

Akane stepped back and spat into the palm of her hand. "Spit shake and pinkie swear."

With a nod, Kasumi spit into her own palm and the pair clasped hands. Breaking the hold, they hooked little fingers together and in unison proclaimed. "I so swear."

"But you've got to tell me all about it when you get home from school today," Kasumi finished.

"Now let's get started on those eggs."

§☼§☼§

Despite the late night, Ranma felt like an eagle effortlessly riding the winds above Mount Fuji Monday morning. His heart was soaring from the night before.

His morning spar with his father seemed little more than a mild warm up.

When Kasumi signaled breakfast, Ranma finessed Genma into the koi pond and evaded the older man's last ditch effort to grapple and make them both suffer the Jusenkyo transformation.

"Pops is so predictable," Ranma laughed as he touched down on the terrace. Turning toward the pond he was slapped in the face by a wall of water and a pair of koi. As the water trailed away, seeking the pool again, the fish flopped desperately at a soaking redhead's feet.

"Overconfident," Genma signed as he crawled out of the pool.

"Just once I'd like to finish the morning dry," Ranma muttered as Kasumi slid back the shoji door to set out a kettle of warm water and a pair of towels before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Moments later Ranma set to his breakfast with gusto.

However about three bites into the fried eggs, his pace slowed dramatically, his crewing becoming slow and laborious. After a hard swallow, he looked around toward the kitchen door.

"Akane! Are you in there?" he managed to croak.

A small "eep" and the sound of something hitting the floor confirmed Ranma's suspicions.

"Kasumi, are you in there too?"

"Yes, Ranma. We were trying to get some more training in ..."

"Uh, well ... uh, the eggs ..."

"Are a little over done. We know," Kasumi's cheery voice floated through the door as she brought out a second plate of eggs. "Try these," she said, placing them on the table. Akane appeared in the doorway, head down, twisting a kitchen towel almost in two.

"Are you sure that's all that's wro..., uh different about them," the young martial artist wheezed.

"Yes Ranma. Quit carrying on. Akane ate some herself before we served them. She knows they're tough and ..."

"And what?"

"And the two of you need to finish your breakfast before you're late for school," Kasumi finished with a snap. "These eggs are fine," the eldest Tendo daughter said as she pointed to the fresh plate of eggs, turned sharply and disappeared into the kitchen.

Ranma was stunned. Kasumi had been short with him. Kasumi was never short with anyone. His mouth worked soundlessly for a moment before Akane seated herself and began to fill her own bowl with breakfast.

"Sorry about the eggs Ranma. I'll do better next time," Akane whispered before digging into the new plate of eggs.

"No, I'm sorry 'Kane. They weren't that bad, just not up to what I'm used to from Kasumi. I just didn't think about you trying to get some training in before school. Actually, they were real close to the way I used to make 'em when Pop first started teaching me to cook on our training trip," Ranma replied as he filled his bowl from the fresh plate.

After a tentative first bite, Ranma relaxed and dug in. As he shoveled the last bite of breakfast into his maw he suddenly stopped and swallowed hard.

"Akane, who cooked these eggs?"

"I did."

"Akane ..."

A pair of near zombies chose that moment to shuffle into the room and take their places at the breakfast table. Soun Tendo was a bit more aware than his middle daughter, but both began to fill their bowls after grunting muted "ohayos" at Ranma and Akane.

"Ranma, will you get my books while I take our plates to the kitchen?" Akane said as she rose to her feet.

"Uh, sure. I'll meet you out front," the young man responded. Suddenly he paused. "Hey, do you want some help?"

"No. I've got this. See you out front," Akane said, flashing him a bright smile as she hustled the dishes through the kitchen door.

Out of Ranma's sight, Kasumi grabbed an armful of the dishes from her sister before sticking her head out the kitchen door. Ranma was gathering up her sister's school books along with his own.

Turning back, her eyes sparkled as she watched her little sister place the remaining dishes in the sink.

Akane let out a long sigh as she put down the last of her load. Kasumi was at her side and putting down her own dishes in a flash.

"You did it, imoutosan. A little rough on the first go, but you got it right the second time," Kasumi whispered. The two were in each other's arms, jumping up and down with joy a second later. Their little Dance of Joy was over almost as soon as it began as Kasumi pointed Akane after her fiance'''.

"Go on. You don't want to be late for school and the two of you have a lot to talk about."

"Kasumi, I love you," Akane squeaked.

"I love you too," the elder sister said, raising her hand. One high-five later, Akane Tendo was sprinting to catch up with Ranma.

Back in the dining hall, the explosion of giddy happiness coming from the kitchen jerked the curtains of Nabiki's clouded consciousness wide open.

"So, she's told Kasumi," Nabiki thought.

"What in the world has gotten into them," Soun wondered aloud.

§☼§☼§

Ranma was loitering at the gate when Akane burst out the front entrance of the Tendo compound. Stepping back inside the gate he grabbed her and spun her in a dizzying pirouette. "Hey tomboy, what's your hurry?" he growled playfully.

"There was some baka who needed a bashing I was trying to catch," she giggled in reply as he settled her on her feet.

Ranma stopped, hands resting gently on her waist. "It still seems like a dream," he said, looking into her eyes. "Did I really do what I think I did last night?"

"Um, hum. You did."

"Good. I meant every word, but ..."

"But? You'd better not give me a but," Akane couldn't believe her ears.

"Slow down! Slow down! Give me a chance to finish, Ok. I was going to tell you the eggs were great. I could eat those the rest of my life. I just hope that wont be the only thing on the menu."

"Why you..."

Ranma diffused Akane's outburst with a quick hug. "Come on we don't want to be late," he said, grabbing her hand and hustling out the gate.

The couple sped along the street silently for a few minutes.

"Akane, get ready to jump on three," Ranma said suddenly.

As the two approached the doorway of Inez Fujigama, Ranma began his count, "Ichi, ni ... san!"

Still hand-in-hand the duo spring high on Ranma's mark. As they sailed overhead, Fujigama-san stepped out of her doorway and tossed her morning ladle into the street.

"Good jump, Akane. How 'bout we add a somersault tomorrow as part of training," Ranma grinned as they landed and continued their race toward the high school.

"Training?"

"Yeah, since we're going to join the schools, we ought to be pretty well matched in ability don't you think? I mean I do expect you to instruct you know."

"Uh, Ranma, I really hadn't thought that far down the road, yet. I'm still enjoying last night," Akane said in measured breaths as they jogged along.

"Well, maybe that is rushing it a little. What were you thinking?"

"I was wondering about what we're going to tell them at school. I mean after last night, things aren't the same as they have been for the last three years. If we waltz in and announce, 'Hey everybody, we finally admitted we're in love ... ' there'll be a freaking riot."

"I've been thinking about it too and ... well, why do we have to tell anyone anything?" Ranma asked.

"You mean act like nothing's changed? Fights and all?"

"No, that's not what I mean, Akane. I don't think I could do that now anyway," Ranma replied. "I didn't know what kind of burden not telling you how I felt was. Now that I've got that weight off my back I can't just act like nothing's changed. Well, I might for a little while, but ..." Ranma looked around, checking out for unwanted listeners. "I'm trying to break those old habits that made you hammer me all the time and ... and I'm ... well I don't think it'd be a good idea to start treatin' you like that again, even if it would be an act."

Akane smiled. Damn, the boy was just too sweet underneath all that bravado his father taught him to put on.

"I understand, but don't you think they might get just a little suspicious if we don't have our normal fight or two, or three, each week? I don't mean carry on like we can't stand each others' guts. We're over that and since we're upperclassmen now I don't think it will be a problem. And besides, I think everybody's already noticed that we're getting along better lately. Everybody's used to us being 'engaged,' for goodness sake -- except Kuno. Jeez, what are we going to do about him? He'll have a riot all by himself," she laughed.

"Kuno. We are going to have to deal with that nutball -- and his sister -- in a more permanent way aren't we?" Ranma groaned as he loped along.

"Yeah. Somehow we've got to make them face the truth about you -- and us." Akane said.

A goofy grin split Ranma's face. "Heh, it just dawned on me what we're doin' here. We're plotting strategy to sort out our affairs."

"That's right," the grin spread to Akane. "And we're doing it together."

"Yeah, that's another thing," Ranma started off again. "How do you want to handle the 'engagement' now. I mean we are going to get married, but when do you think we ought to do it. I still don't want your dad and my parents getting all excited and trying to rush us up again."

"I don't either," Akane replied. "Let's just keep quiet about it 'til after graduation, Ok? If we don't draw attention, maybe we can hide it in plain sight. And ... we'll talk about training and joining the schools and all that ... other stuff later. Ok?"

"Sounds Ok to me," Ranma replied as they approached the gates of Furinkan High.

§☼§☼§

Furinkan High was ablaze with multiple versions of what happened at Ueno Park when survivors, both student and instructors arrived Monday morning. The actual events of the field trip were almost unbelievable to begin with. When the frenetic enthusiasm of a teenaged rumor mill latched on to certain portions of the tale, believability flew out the window, even for those who'd been there.

"Come on, Ichiro. Tell us who you saw when you woke up! And what you saw!"

Normally the president of the Chem Club would have loved to tell a juicy tale about seeing any of the girls on the field trip in any state of near nudity. However, under the pressure for such a story from his fellow students who didn't go on the trip, he couldn't remember laying eyes on even one of the girls from Furinkan.

He shuddered when the one image he couldn't forget burst to the foreground of his consciousness. Ichiro didn't realize it, but he would talk about the overweight obasan he'd seen hobbling nude toward a public restroom on his deathbed years later.

"No. No. Noooo!" he moaned into his hands until his fellow perverts finally left him alone.

§☼§☼§

For Ben Reilly coming up with a believable explanation for his altered appearance proved impossible. "I'm going to give'em the truth, but only as much as I have too," the American muttered to himself as he climbed the steps to the side entrance commonly used by the faculty.

Mrs. Nakamura the secretary looked up from the mail as Reilly breezed past her desk on his way to the teachers' mail drops.

"Sir, may I help you?" she began as Reilly started rifling through his drop.

"Nope, I'm cool, Nakamura-san," Reilly replied casually as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"But..." Nakamura's voice faded as Reilly turned, flashed her a smile and disappeared through the door headed for his classroom.

The westerner moved quickly, keeping his head down and acting as though nothing was amiss. Most of the students paid him no attention as he wove his way down the halls, but every so often he noticed a quizzical look flit across a face as he passed.

About half his pupils were already in the room when Reilly arrived. All eyes swung his way as he entered. The split between "I told you so" smirks and "Oh, my god" face-faults was about 30/70.

"I told you, Hiroshi," Diasuke gloated. "Pay up!"

A wordless Hiroshi stoically dug in his pocket and handed over the wager. Diasuke was thumbing through the bills when Yuka walked up and put out her palm. "Ok, fork it over," she said.

"Huh?"

"You know Nabiki still gets her cut of all wagering on campus," the girl replied.

"She's gone and you're bluffing," Diasuke said, but a quiver of doubt was evident in his voice, and a vein pulsed noticeably in his forehead.

"Ok, have it your way, but don't forget what happened to Gomai."

"Gomai?"

"Yeah. Remember the embarrassing situation he had last term? He didn't want to pay his cut either," Yuka said.

"You mean ... ?"

"Yep."

"Here!" Diasuke peeled off several bills and thrust them into the girl's hand.

"Smart boy," she said as she smiled and took her place.

The episode wasn't missed by Reilly.

"Hmmm. I think I may have to look a little more closely into Nabiki's affairs," he thought. "That looked and sounded a little too much like blackmail, intimidation at the very least."

The final student slipped into his seat as the tardy bell sounded. Ben Reilly rose from his chair and circled his desk before taking a casual seat on its corner.

"I hope you all had a better weekend than I did," he began, an ironic smile playing on the corners of his mouth. "I'm sure you've heard some of the stories about what happened at the park. As you can see, some of them are true, but don't believe everything you hear. I'm really surprised my hair isn't white to match the apparent age of my face," Reilly laughed.

"What I remember was traumatic, but I don't really remember much about what happened after things went crazy there, except waking up ..." Reilly suddenly stopped as his face began to glow with a bright red blush. "Well, I wont go into that. I think you've heard that story already," he finished sheepishly. He wanted them all to think he too was a victim of the spider-drone induced disrobing. Several of the students turned slightly green as the mental image Reilly alluded at played across their mind's eye. Several of the girls blushed.

"Anyway, despite my appearance, I feel fine and the doctors say I should be back to normal in a week or so. So in spite of the weekend's excitement we're staying on schedule with our study of the marvelous mysteries of chemistry. Open your books to ..."

§☼§☼§

Hikaru Gosunkugi couldn't keep his attention on the lecture Reilly was presenting. Thoughts of what happened over the weekend consumed his mind, and he wasn't thinking about the happenings at Ueno Park. To the spindly upperclassman, his whole perception of reality was altered by the events of the last two days.

"How could I be so blind?" he wondered. "I wasted so much time running after the same prize that everyone else was after when the true treasure was right under my nose.

"For two years I chased the wrong one for me. Feh! Despite my best efforts, the paper dolls of command, the one-punch war suit, everything, Akane never really noticed me. Sure she talked to me a couple of times, but it never meant anything to her. I'll bet she can't even name the class I'm in, but Nabiki ... Nabiki knew all about me, and she talked to me -- really talked to me at the market. And she's a graduate! She knows who I am and ... way more about me than I ever imagined." A shudder ran down Gosunkugi's spine as he remembered the deal he'd cut with the middle Tendo daughter. He'd almost had to give his latest magic gizmo to her.

A devious smirk played across his mouth. Two years of experience worked well toward furthering his newest plan. In the end he'd remembered to not seem too eager to make the deal and she'd bit, taking home the special set of cameras and DVD recorder.

"Yeah. A give-away would have been way too obvious," he thought to himself. "Two years ago I would have bungled that. I would have been too desperate to get that stuff into Akane's room. This way I'll get to see all I want of Akane -- views I've only dreamed about ... Funny, now I'm not really interested in Akane anymore. An older woman is much more exciting, and she actually took an interest in me. And to top it all off, in just a little while I'll get to see all I want of ... of everything at the Tendo house."

Ah, the marriage of technology and magic, Gosunkugi continued his internal monologue. It was truly unbelievable what people would think of to use enchantments on.

"What luck, to find a DVD recorder with a replication and remote control spell on it," he chuckled as he panned the view of the inside of the Tendo dojo with a sweep of his mouse. He was disappointed by Nabiki's site selection for her three cameras: the roof of the house above Akane's room, the terrace overlooking the koi pond and finally the interior of the dojo training hall. However, he soon realized the middle Tendo sister was trying to get shots of the Tendo's tedious boarder and those areas provided the most fertile ground for a three-camera arrangement.

"Curse you, Ranma Saotome. You truly are a fly in the ointment of my love," the sallow youth muttered. "But now you are an afterthought. You may have the breathtakingly cute Akane, but I, I shall have the subtly seductive beauty of her older sister. Nabiki Tendo, you will be mine!"

As Reilly droned on, Gosunkugi rehearsed his original plan for the supernaturally enhanced bit of gadgetry to himself. Initially he'd planned to set the cameras up at Furinkan High. The special enchantment on the device meant he didn't have to sneak into the girls' locker room to get an interior view. All he had to do was see some point through the door. After that, it was only a matter of time and patience before he had a view of whatever he wanted.

He'd considered himself fortunate to come across the surveillance set in the clearance bin of his favorite magic shop. The lovelies of Furinkan High, including Akane were his first thought, even before he learned of the enchanted extras. Then he ran into Nabiki and a whole new idea sprang full-grown into his imagination.

When the shopkeeper told him of the enchantment added to the device Gosunkugi snapped it up. He couldn't believe something so nefarious was in the clearance bin. He simply forgot to ask the all-important question when dealing with magic of any kind: What's the catch?

Now with the initial three cameras in place, he could turn anything within sight of those three into mystical cameras simply by double-clicking on the object visible in an open window on his computer's desktop and selecting the eye-shaped icon from the pop-up menu. Three days after a mystical camera came "on-line," it could be used to tap a new camera within its view. It was just a matter of time before the whole Tendo residence was in full view on Gosunkugi's computer -- the roof, the terrace, the dojo, the garden and pool, the dining hall, the stairs, the bedrooms, and the furo. Ah, yes, Gosunkugi was itching to get the Tendo furo on-line.

§☼§☼§

At lunch, Ben Reilly tapped Ranma on the shoulder as the young man was shoveling down his bento.

"I need to talk with you right after school," Reilly whispered.

"Huh? Uh, sure. What's up?" Ranma said, puzzled. Usually Reilly didn't talk to him at school, waiting until their training session later that evening.

"I need to know everything you can tell me about Shampoo, Cologne and the Amazons," came Reilly's terse reply.

The thought of Shampoo sent a chill down Ranma's back, but it also ignited a smoldering anger when he remembered the Amazon's recent attack on Akane.

"What's up?" Ranma asked again.

Reilly looked down into his young teacher's eyes. Drawing a deep breath, Reilly finally said. "It looks as though Cologne has given up on trying to hitch you and Shampoo. And lucky me, I'm the new bridegroom-elect."

Ranma eyes got as big as saucers. "Wha, what the hell?"

"Look it's too complicated to discuss here. That's why I want to see you right after the final bell. I'm trying to solve three people's problems: yours, mine, and Shampoo's, and I need more information," Reilly replied.

"If I can pull this off, I may change my name to Mary Sue," Reilly muttered to himself as he turned and walked back toward the instructors' table.

Moments later Akane came through the dining hall doorway with a bento on her tray. She located Ranma with a quick survey of the room and was soon seated by his side.

"Any trouble so far?" she asked, noting the quizzical look roaming freely across Ranma's face.

"None on that subject, but something weird just happened.," Ranma replied.

"Weird by normal standards or weird by Nerima standards," Akane laughed.

"Weird by Nerima standards, I guess. I think we just caught a break," Ranma said. Lowering his voice he whispered, "Sorting out affairs with Shampoo may not be as complicated as we thought. Apparently Cologne wants to marry Shampoo to Reilly-san now!"

"What?" The look on Akane's face broadcast her disbelief like a flashing sign.

"I don't know what's going on, but I've got to tell Reilly-san everything I know about Shampoo, Cologne and the Amazons after school. Heh, you ought to come along and fill whatever gaps I may leave. He said something about solving our problem along with his and Shampoo's."

All Akane could do was nod. Soon the glassy eyed couple were automatically eating their bentos and wondering what the hell had happened.

§☼§☼§

"So that's what this was for," Ben Reilly said as he pulled a small bottle labeled "411" out of his desk and placed it before the still incredulous pair. The American had just finished his tale of how he'd ended up with a 'date' with Shampoo.

"Yep, they were going to use the Xi Fa Xiang Gao on you Reilly-san," Ranma nodded. "I wouldn't trust 'em as far as I could throw them."

A glare from Akane made Ranma reassess the amount of trust he would extend to the Amazons. "Uh, no, that's too much. I wouldn't trust them at all," he sputtered.

"Might of pulled it off except for the ol' spider sense," Reilly mused.

"Ok, from what you've told me, I'm dealing with a society that trades heavily in magics, potions, lies, manipulation and martial arts of all kinds, believing firmly in the superiority of women," the westerner continued.

"Uh, you left out the part about being boneheadedly obedient to outdated tribal law, but other than that, if you're going to sum it up, that sounds about right," Akane nodded.

"I never heard this stuff about tribal expulsion or execution before," Ranma said. "But it kinda explains some of the schemes they've tried."

"That's no excuse for attempted murder," Akane gritted.

"No, it's not. Akane's right," Reilly agreed. "We've got to figure out some way to end this stupid mess. I don't want to marry Shampoo any more than you do Ranma, but unless we stop this, they'll just keep trying to bring you or me, or both of us into their tribe. It'll never stop."

Akane snapped her fingers. "We need to talk to Mousse. He knows more about their stupid tribal law than we do and he wants to marry Shampoo. I'm sure he'll help."

§☼§☼§

As the trio approached the Neko Hanten, Ben Reilly's danger detecting spider sense began to buzz. At first it was a mild tingle, but as they drew closer the intensity escalated with every step.

"Something's going on up ahead," Reilly warned Ranma and Akane.

"Yeah, I've got a real weird feeling about this," Ranma agreed.

"Me too," echoed Akane.

"Both of you be on guard," came the American's reply.

"Let's go around back. Mousse is usually in the kitchen," Akane said. "Maybe we can get his attention without Shampoo and Cologne knowing we're here."

"It's worth a try," Reilly agreed as they approached the entrance to the alleyway that ran behind the restaurant.

"Bu, but there's usually ca, ca, cats back there," Ranma stammered, coming to a halt.

"Don't worry, I'll go in first and shoo them away," Akane smiled brightly. "You know, if we're going to talk about training me to be closer to your skill level, Ranma, we ought to try to do something about this stupid cat phobia of yours. We don't want our dojo to be known as the 'Scaredy Cat -- make that Scared of Cats -- School of Anything Goes Martial Arts," she giggled.

"Hey, it's not my fault. If that stupid old man of mine had read the manual ..."

"But he didn't and you've got to deal with it sooner or later, Ranma," Akane said gently.

She shuddered at the thought of the "training" Genma put his son through. That "training" produced a hysteric phobia of felines in Ranma and gave him his ultimate fighting technique -- the Nekoken. However, while Ranma was virtually indefeatable in the Nekoken, he was also completely out of control, believing himself to be a cat fighting for its life.

"Our dojo?" Reilly asked quizzically.

"Way to go, tomboy," Ranma smirked as Akane slapped both hands over her mouth.

"I, I, I didn't mean to..." Akane wailed in obvious distress. Suddenly she reached out and dragged both men into the alleyway.

"Reilly-san, you've got to promise not to tell until ..." she began to plead, but the grin growing on Reilly's face stopped her up cold.

Looking at Ranma, the westerner stuck out his hand. "Let me be the first to congratulate you. You told her right? And from the sound of things I was right."

"Yeah, I told her," Ranma beamed back, "and she says she feels the same way 'bout me."

"Wha, what's going on here," Akane stammered as she looked back and forth between the two men.

"Well, let's just say you owe Reilly-san a big 'Thank You' for last night. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have told you how I feel last night," Ranma said. "He jerked the slack out of my chain about being a real man."

"I, I ... " Akane paused long enough for a deep breath before bowing deeply to Reilly. "Thank you for straightening this baka out Reilly-san," she said. Then she straightened to look into Reilly's beaming face and the impact of the American's actions caught up with her. A second later she had Reilly in bear hug and was sobbing, "Domo Arigato, Domo Arigato, Domo Arigato."

"Mr. Roboto," Reilly wheezed as he pried the girl's arms from around his waist.

"You're welcome, Akane," he said, catching his breath, "and don't worry, I wont say a word about it until you two tell me it's Ok. Now let's see what's going on at the Neko Hanten that's making my spider sense buzz and see if we can talk to Mousse."

"Right," Ranma said as he started off down the alley.

He was back seconds later. "There's ca, ca, cats down there!" he pointed wildly.

"You're right Akane," Reilly laughed, "something's got to be done about that. Come on."

With Reilly and Akane in the lead, the trio set off down the alley toward the back of the Neko Hanten.

§☼§☼§

The cacophony of caterwauling cats grew as Reilly, Akane and Ranma proceeded down the alley. Akane tried to shoo the scavenging felines away as they approached. The stubborn ones, who refused to be run off their territory, were promptly tacked down by a spurt of webbing, producing the unusual midafternoon racket.

The cats' cries had Ranma on edge, but he managed to control himself, when he saw the furry critters couldn't get to him thanks to Reilly's spray adhesive.

As they neared the backdoor of the Cat Cafe, they thought fortune had smiled.

The screen door of the restaurant banged open and Mousse stepped out, lugging a garbage can filled to the brim with table bussings and other spoiled food stuffs. The myopic martial artist's glasses were well down his nose when Akane warily stepped up and hissed, "Mousse! You got a moment?"

"What? Who's there," the young man yelped as he deposited the can in the pick up station. Turning quickly in the direction of the voice calling his name, Mousse found himself facing an outline that reminded him of a three-headed monster.

"Mousse, it's us," Akane began again. "We need to talk to you. It's important."

"I hear you Akane Tendo," Mousse addressed the three-headed being playing on the edge of focus in front of him. His hands disappeared into the sleeves of his robe, readying a defense in case this apparition turned out to really be a three-headed monster. Monsters are devious that way, he thought.

"Mousse, you knucklehead, push up your glasses," a noticeably agitated version of Ranma Saotome's voice sliced through the noise of increasingly aggravated felines filling the alley.

"It may be another ploy by Mao Mo Lin, the Cat Demon, to get my beloved Shampoo," Mousse thought as he cautiously reached up to adjust his glasses.

As the lenses settled into their proper spot on the bridge of his nose, the three-headed monster resolved itself into the figures of Akane Tendo, Ranma Saotome and the gaijin chemistry teacher, Ben Reilly.

"You will die," were the last intelligible words Akane remembered before the alley exploded into mayhem.

As the young Chinaman's hand ascended toward his glasses, Ben Reilly's spider sense kicked into overdrive, sounding one of the strongest alerts he'd ever experienced.

As the words left his mouth, Mousse sprang toward the trio, sleeves coming up. Reilly instinctively moved to shove the two youths on his left out of danger but his push swept through empty space. Spinning he leapt high to avoid a double handful of sherikan stars whizzing through the spot he'd just occupied.

Mousse was shouting in the Amazon's odd dialect -- a strange amalgam of Tibetan and mangled Mandarin. It was all unintelligible to Reilly, but he guessed the gist of the jealous frustration in Mousse's voice.

Landing on the roof of the cafe, Reilly snatched his remaining webshooter from around his ankle, slapping it into place on his wrist. His danger sense squawked again and he ducked below a viciously spiked mace on the end of a chain.

"Crap, this is not what I had in mind," Reilly thought, as he bounded to the top of a nearby light pole. Mousse was glowing with an iridescent aura as he tracked the object of his hatred through coke-bottle glasses.

"You will not escape me, especially not now," Mousse jabbered to himself, since no one else in the alleyway understood his native language. He launched a pair of grapples on chains at the American. The attack forced his new rival to leap to the roof of a building on the opposite side of the alley. Mousse released the chains, leaving them hanging limply from the top of the pole.

"Ok, Reilly, you came to this country to learn to fight. Use what you've learned," the westerner chided himself for his instinctive return to reactive fighting. Before Mousse had a chance to launch another attack, Reilly was in his face, aiming a spider-powered cuff at the side of the Amazon's head. Mousse's hand snapped up, deflecting Reilly's blow by a hair's breadth.

Back down the alley, Akane and Ranma watched as the iridescent glow surrounding Mousse seemed to flare slightly as he and Reilly appeared to exchange a volley of close-quarter blows. The fight began to drift back down the alleyway as the duo struck and parried, bouncing off the low walls and stunted trees that interrupted the skyline from time to time. Neither combatant seemed able to land a solid blow.

"I don't get it," Ranma puzzled. "Ben-san should have taken Mousse out in half a second, but I've never seen Mousse manifest a battle aura like that either. Come on, Akane. I don't want to miss this."

As the pair raced off down the alley in pursuit of the battling pair, four wizened gray heads bobbed approvingly in the doorway to the Neko Hanten.

"Yes, let us see how this new marriage candidate fares against the meager skills taught to the men of our village," an aged, though still melodious voice whispered. "We follow. Cologne, you and Shampoo come too."

"Yes, Elder Tonic," a subdued Cologne replied.

§☼§☼§

After their initial attacks, Mousse and Reilly settled into gauging the abilities of their opponent. After the first round of their battle the two faced each other in the center of the alleyway, webbing encased cats yowling on all sides. Mousse found the American was always several steps ahead of every attack he launched and never presented an opening for the multiple hidden weapons he held reserved for close in fighting. The westerner was unbelievably agile and arguably one of the quickest opponents Mousse had ever faced.

Reilly was looking to end the fight quickly with a simple knock out of the Chinaman. At first he pulled his strikes for fear of injuring Mousse, but he soon found the shimmering iridescent aura enveloping the Amazonian youth was acting as a very affective shield to his blows. No matter how much power or speed he put into his strikes, kicks or punches, the blows seemed to slide off his young assailant like water off a duck's back.

"This is getting me nowhere. Kicks and punches aren't worth spit if you can't make contact. I'm gonna gum up his works," Reilly muttered as he ducked under another barrage of projectiles erupting from Mousse's sleeves. "Doesn't he ever run out?"

Crouching, Reilly fired a burst of impact webbing at the still advancing Chinaman. But instead of bursting into flowers of constrictive webbing, binding his opponent's arms to his side, the small spheres stopped inches from Mousse, embedded in his enveloping battle aura. Mousse reached up and harvested the small spheres from the aura.

Rolling them in his fingers, a light seemed to play in his eyes, "Ah, very ingenious. I may be able to make use of these," he said as the sphere's disappeared inside his robe.

A spray of webbing shrouded Mousse from view a moment later. Reilly thought he might have gained the upper hand as he cocooned the seemingly untouchable martial artist. But almost as soon as he finished webbing up his foe, the webbing began to slide down the aura to puddle harmlessly at Mousse's feet.

"R-R-Reilly-san, his glasses. He's b-b-blind w-w-without th-them," Ranma's quavering voice came from a rooftop to Reilly's right. Glancing toward the voice, Reilly saw Ranma crouching on the edge of the parapet above a wall festooned with mewling feline cocoons. Akane stood behind him, hands on his shoulders.

"This is between the American and myself!" Mousse bellowed. "No! You are next!. I will have no one stand between me and Shampoo ever again!" Hooked chains began to flip repeatedly from his sleeves. Each grapple plucking a web cocooned cat from the walls of the alley. Reilly was momentarily dumbfounded as he watched the cats disappear into Mousse's sleeves. Recovering himself, Reilly tried to make the most of Mousse's cat harvesting.

Spying an open excavation behind Mousse on his left, Reilly feinted right before jumping directly over the Amazon's head. As he passed overhead, the American launched a snap kick at the side of his attacker's head. As his foot met the shimmering shield, the force of the blow altered Reilly's direction as it slid off harmlessly.

"I've got find some way through that Teflon aura of his," Reilly thought.

Below him Mousse was trying to get a bead on his rival. He spun, tracking the American's leap, then bobbing to evade the foot lashing at the side of his head.

Landing in a crouch on the lip of the open hole, half filled with muddy water, Reilly launched himself in an almost horizontal dive at the feet of his antagonist. Curling into a ball, he flipped to come at Mousse feet first. What Reilly intended as a two-footed kick at Mousse's midsection, turned into a scissor hold on the young Chinaman's knees as the Teflon battle aura protected Mousse again. Reilly twisted his body hard. A smile of satisfaction crossed the American's lips as he felt his opponent begin to topple toward the hard packed dirt of the alleyway. Reilly noticed as he twisted, his legs seemed to sink slowly through Mousse's battle aura until he was in actual contact with his foe. As he did, his spider sense spiked a bit from the now almost constant buzz of battle. A flash of insight hit Reilly between the eyes.

"Now I got you," the westerner thought, but the urging of his spider sense made him release his opponent and spring away a split second later. A wicked barb protruded from Mousse's robe as the elbow strike he aimed at Reilly's legs missed. Matching barbs extended upwards from Mousse's knee caps, their points missing Reilly's legs by hairs' breadths.

"Oh man, he's got some sort of hidden weapon at every joint on his body," Reilly realized as the knee and elbow barbs retracted back inside Mousse's now filthy robes.

Reilly began a feverish dance around the maddened Mandarin. He repeatedly darted in close, feigning various attacks, while testing the aura's defensive properties. Mousse found himself on the defense. Reilly's new tactic had him spinning like a dervish, spraying weapons from his inexhaustible cache in all directions.

"The young Mousse shows some talents we have not taught him," the Elder Tonic mused from her perch on the rooftop opposite Ranma and Akane. "However, the foreigner will end this soon."

Three gray heads nodded in unison at their leader's assessment of the battle. Cologne remained motionless and silent beside her fellow council members.

"How so? Reilly-san not able to touch Mousse," Shampoo objected as she stood behind the line of elders.

"Observe carefully, young one," Elder Tonic replied. "The foreigner has discerned how to penetrate the shield young Mousse's battle aura is generating."

As if at her command, Reilly launched another attack, ducking and weaving between the now haphazardly deployed weapons coming from Mousse's sleeves. The American's body seemed to be moving at high speed, but as he closed with her tribesman, his hand reached out in what seemed slow motion compared to the rest of his body. A fluid motion pierced the iridescent aura surrounding Mousse's head and Reilly's hand held Mousse's glasses as the gaijin sprang away.

"Yield Mousse," Reilly barked as the suddenly blind martial artist froze. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came here for your help!" The American was stuck to the wall just below Ranma and Akane.

"Help? Why would I help you? You stand between me and my love!" Mousse shouted in the direction of the voice. He moved the hands hidden deep within his robe.

"Give it up Mousse," Ranma smirked. "Reilly-san has your new trick figured out, and that crowd of crones over there knows it too."

"Damn you, Ranma. If you hadn't come along, Shampoo would be mine!" Mousse screamed.

The Chinese Amazonian warrior's hands flew up, aimed at the location of Ranma's voice. A pair of nets erupted from his sleeves, arcing over Ranma and Akane's head. Entangled in the netting were yowling lumps of frantic felines and several small gray spheres. As Mousse's attack settled over the pair, those spheres scattered throughout the net began to burst, wrapping Akane and Ranma together with the mass of frightened cats Mousse had harvested from the walls of the alley.

Ben Reilly launched his final attack a split second too late to prevent Mousse's strike at his former rival. Leaping from the wall he landed within striking range. Bringing his leg up in a slow deliberate motion, Reilly pressed slowly through Mousse's shielding aura and finally released a spider-powered snap kick that lifted the Amazon off his feet and sailed him across the alleyway to land in the open excavation half filled with tepid water.

Muddy water erupted from the depression, but Mousse didn't rise in response. An addled white duck thrashed in what remained of the hole's muddy water.

"Indeed, the American is a worthy candidate for bridegroom," Elder Tonic's voice cut the momentary lull. Shampoo hung her head and Cologne nodded. It couldn't have worked out better if she'd planned it.

Overhead the sounds of a frantic struggle erupted on the rooftop behind Reilly.

"Get'em off! Get'em off! Get'em off!" Ranma shrieked from inside a tangled mass of netting, impact webbing and cats.

"Indeed a much better candidate than the former bridegroom," Tonic muttered as she watched the thrashing lump of netting, webbing and cats across the alley.

Reilly sprang to the rooftop at the sound of his instructor's distress. "Try to calm down. The webbing will dissolve in about an hour," the American said.

"An hour?" Akane groaned from inside the yowling trap. "That could be a problem."

"H-hour?" a small voice shuddered.

Before Reilly could respond, a noise from the alley drew his attention. Bits of metal were whizzing through the air, bouncing off walls, trees and every other nonmetallic thing in the alley. Portions of metal roofing began to peel off buildings on either side of the alleyway. Stepping to the edge of the roof, Reilly watched as the bits of metal flew toward the muddy white duck still sitting in the excavation.

The duck was rapidly encased in the metallic debris, which began to grow and transform before the stunned American's eyes. With his sensei's hysteria growing behind him, Ben Reilly watched a giant metal duck rise to look out over the alley rooftops.

(EoC25r2)

Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry to see the End of Chapter Review Responses disappear, but the rules have changed. I'll try to get out replies using the new system. Keep those reviews coming: PLEASE!  



	26. Attack of the Gundum Duck

**Hyakurengumo: A Spider in Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 26: Attack of the Gundum Duck**

As Ranma and Akane made their way toward Furinkan High, breakfast at the Tendos took an unexpected turn -- most unexpected for Soun Tendo.

"Otoosan?"

"Hmm? Yes, Nabiki?"

"I've been thinking about Okaasan."

The chopsticks on their way to Soun's mouth halted a couple of centimeters from his teeth and tongue. Slowly they retreated to his breakfast bowl.

A startled, "Oh!" and the clatter of something hitting the countertop echoed through the kitchen door.

A mist of tears was already moistening Soun Tendo's eyes as he turned to his second daughter.

"What were you th-thinking, Nijo?" Soun said as Kasumi suddenly appeared in the doorway, her eyes filled with horrible consternation as they targeted Nabiki.

"Oh, how much I miss her and how little I really knew her," Nabiki replied, keeping her head down, avoiding her sister's eyes.

"Oh my! Is she insane?" echoed inside Kasumi Tendo's wondering and shocked mind.

The floodgates of the Tendo patriarch's emotions burst wide open. Releasing his chopsticks, Soun buried his face in his hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Oh, Nabiki. I'm, I'm so sorry. I miss Okaasan too," Soun boohooed when he finally raised his eyes to look at the young woman seated across from him. "If there's anything you want to know, I, I'll tell you."

"Daddy, I know this will be painful for you, but I was thinking ..." Nabiki paused to study her father's expression through his tears.

"What, Nabiki? What were you thinking?" Soun managed to say between sobs.

"Well, I know we visit ..." Nabiki's voice faltered. "I mean we pay our respects every year, but ..."

"Nabiki, don't do this," a trembling Kasumi whispered from the kitchen doorway.

Nabiki's head suddenly rose until she was looking into her elder sister's eyes. Through the mist that was clouding her own vision, Kasumi saw her sister's eyes were red-rimmed from crying, but filled with a flinty resolve.

"Daddy, I want to have a new memorial ceremony for Okaasan," Nabiki continued as she turned her gaze on her father again.

"A new ceremony?" Soun stammered.

"Yes, Daddy. A Christian ceremony."

"Chr-Chr-Christian? But your Okaasan was a Buddhist and honored the ancestors. Why would you want a Christian memorial?" Soun wailed.

"Liar!" Nabiki spat the word. "That's exactly what she wanted and you know it!" she barked as she slapped a dingy yellowed envelope onto the breakfast table in front of her father. "Watashi no Otto," was scribed across the front in a wispy hand.

"Father, is that true?" The words were spoken in Kasumi's soft voice, but as Soun and Nabiki Tendo looked up, the eldest daughter seemed to tower menacingly over them. A soft swirl of battle aura seemed to move the hem of her dress and the borders of her apron. A fire flickered in her eyes.

Soun Tendo collapsed face first onto the table, blubbering and moaning almost incoherently, "You don't understand. You don't understand."

At the far end of the room a rather flummoxed panda edged his way toward the terrace door bearing a sign hastily scribed, "Ignore me. I'm not here!"

Kasumi bent over her prostrate father and started to pick up the yellowing envelope Nabiki had produced. As she did, Soun made a desperate grab for the letter, snatching it from her fingers, wadding it up and cramming it into his mouth.

"Daddy!" Kasumi shrieked. "Don't you dare!" She reached down, grabbing her father by the lapel of his house coat and pulled his face up toward hers. Soun's head rolled back, his eyes screwed tightly shut while his jaws worked frantically to masticate the missive into a swallowable mass.

"Kasumi, don't put yourself out," Nabiki said calmly from her place at the table. "That wasn't the original."

Soun's eyes popped open in utter horror. "Nawf th arrininal?"

"Not a chance I'd endanger Mother's final request with an honorless bastard like you. I thought you might try something like that," Nabiki snarled at her father. "We have precious little of hers to honor her memory, just a pitiful family shrine in a religion she didn't believe in. If you thought I'd put the evidence against you at risk, you don't know me very well. Or do you even care?"

Kasumi suddenly released her stricken father. His knees hit the floor with a thud. Her face was pale with shock.

"Nabiki, what's going on?" Kasumi whispered.

"Just a little confirmation of suspicion," Nabiki replied "There was another letter in that trunk. An open letter. It was Okaasan's letter to her husband and her instructions for her funeral. Instructions that were ignored if my memory serves me right. Do you remember a Christian funeral Kasumi?"

"No. It was a Buddhist ceremony."

"Why'd you do it Daddy? How could you refuse her dying wish? How could you keep those letters from us? They were her last words for us, and you hid them from us!" Nabiki continued her harangue. "I thought you loved her! I thought you loved us more than ..."

"I do love her, but ..." their father replied between sobs.

"But what?" Nabiki shouted back.

"But He let her die. I prayed and prayed. I begged Him, but she died anyway. He was her god and He let her die," Soun said in barely a whisper. "I was angry." Soun hid his face in his hands again. "I didn't want to honor the god who let her die -- who refused to save her. When they asked me what kind of ceremony, I just ... couldn't ... I just couldn't do it. I knew Kimiko wanted a Christian ceremony, but I just couldn't ... I said 'Buddhist.' "

"Oh, Daddy ... " Kasumi's hand rested softly on the back of her father's shoulder. With her other hand she beckoned to Nabiki as she slid down at Soun's side, encircling his shoulders with her arms. "I'm so sorry. We forgive you Daddy. Don't we, Nabiki?"

The middle Tendo daughter almost fell over in the midst of trying to rise and come to her father's side. "Forgive him? I don't think so," Nabiki thought. Catching herself, she closed the distance between herself and the kneeling pair.

"Mother, would want you to," Kasumi said quietly.

Nabiki Tendo's rage slammed into the wall of her mother's wishes so simply and effectively erected by her older sister.

The anger in her heart was reflected in the eyes that came to rest on her oneesan. Slowly, almost reluctantly, she put her hand on her father's other shoulder.

"So angry ..." she muttered almost to herself. "Yes, I forgive you Daddy, because Mother would want it. I think I understand how angry you were ... I, I'm still angry at you for what you did to Mother ... and to us, but yes, I forgive you. I'm sorry I ambushed you. I was angry too," she said as she too knelt and hugged her father.

"My daughters ... I, I'm so sorry," Soun's voice caught in his throat. "How can you forgive me? I can't forgive myself ... How did you find out about ... about ...? I locked the trunk away so long ago."

Nabiki raised an eyebrow as she looked across the sobbing man's shoulders at Kasumi.

"Akane told us," Kasumi said softly.

"How ... how could she know?" Soun finally asked.

"Okaasan told her."

"O-Okaasan t-told her?" Soun Tendo fainted into a heap on the breakfast table.

§☼§☼§

The surface of the avian amalgam seemed to ripple and sparkle as the myriad bits of scrap metal sorted themselves into alignment. The head was eyeless until a pair of coke bottle thick glasses popped up to perch atop the bill. They gave the head the appearance of a spectacled Scrooge McDuck without his top hat.

Ben Reilly was mesmerized by the sight before him. He watched dumbfounded even as the sounds of cat-induced hysteria behind him began to mount. He vaguely heard Akane's voice as she tried frantically to calm her frightened fiance'.

The duck's head began to turn slowly from right to left, surveying the alleyway and the surrounding rooftops. It paused momentarily as its gaze passed over the locations of the parties on opposing rooftops.

Across the way, the Amazonians watched in amazement as their tribesman manifested abilities beyond their experience and comprehension.

"That boy's been watching too much anime," Cologne made a mental note.

The metal duck's wings began to ponderously rise above its head. As they reached their zenith, Reilly's spider-sense went off like a klaxon. "Yow, we gotta move!" the misplaced Manhattan-ite barked as he leapt back from the edge of the roof. Reilly dug a hand into the caterwauling cocoon behind him and jumped. As Reilly bounded to safety an escalating yowl escaped the interior of his burden.

§☼§☼§

Inside the web cocoon, Akane hugged Ranma as tightly as she dared. The boy was almost vibrating with fear of the nine or ten cats embedded in the webbing with them. One was pressed almost up against the pig-tailed martial artist's face. Akane tried to push it away but the webbing that bound them all wouldn't give much. Whenever it cried out, Ranma would shudder with even greater intensity. The cat was between Akane's face and his. To Ranma, a cat's head and body had taken the place of Akane's head.

"It'll be Ok. Ranma, stay with me. It'll be Ok," Akane kept telling him, but inside she didn't believe it herself. For Ranma to hold out against the Neko-ken for an hour under these circumstances was beyond reason. When she was able to push the offending cat aside momentarily, his eyes were almost glassy. She knew he wasn't really seeing or hearing her.

Akane suddenly became aware of a stillness outside the cocoon. She could somehow sense Reilly standing motionless nearby, but something else caught her awareness. It felt like a tingle at the base of her skull -- a sudden awareness of imminent danger far beyond anything she had ever detected with her ki. And it was telling her she needed to get away from Ranma.

A muffled, "Yow, we gotta move!" disturbed the relative stillness of the cat cocoon as Akane began to extricate herself from her suddenly scary boyfriend. The cocoon was snatched from its resting place as Akane drew her feet up and tried to push away from Ranma. Her heart ached with her action, but she couldn't fight the feeling her very life was in danger if she stayed where she was.

The sudden lurch into motion brought Ranma's face into contact with the cat, which responded in kind with a new flurry of caterwauling struggles. Akane felt him snap. The plaintive yowl that marked his disconnect with humanity and the descent into the Neko-ken began to rumble deep within his throat.

The tingle at the base of Akane's skull went from mildly annoying to a veritable ice pick in her brain. She pushed at Ranma with all her strength. She had to be anywhere but where she was RIGHT NOW!

Ranma's transformation was complete. Something was kicking at him, pushing frantically at him. Instinct took over and he lashed out, ki claws popping from fingers and toes. He lashed out at nothing in particular and at everything all at the same time.

As Ben Reilly swung his precious cargo toward a new refuge, the cocoon seemed to explode, dumping its contents on the roof. Akane tumbled unceremoniously onto the worn shingle roof of the building. His spider-sense spiked as the cocoon seemed to disintegrate as blades, no claws, of shimmering spiritual energy sliced the webbing and netting into shreds.

Assessing the situation in the blink of an eye, Reilly scooped up the girl in front of him and hurdled the alleyway.

Turning, the second-string Spider-man's amazement continued. On the other rooftop, his sensei was on all fours, spitting and spinning, striking out at the mewling cats still entangled in the webbing. All the unfortunate creatures' lives were expended in under a second.

Suddenly a wing of scrap metal smacked down on top of the hissing and spitting caricature of a man like a fly-swatter dispatching a pest.

Silence descended on the battle scene with a snap.

Stunned, Reilly finally looked down at the girl in his arms, only to be shocked again by what he saw. Akane Tendo was unconscious. The front of her seifuku was splitting before his eyes, falling away in ribbons to reveal her body. Even as the westerner boggled at the sight before him, her bra and panties also fell away. Droplets of blood began to appear on Akane's torso, waist and thighs, oozing from a multitude of razor thin slashes.

§☼§☼§

Shampoo, Cologne and the visiting tribal elders finally recovered enough to scrap their jaws off the rooftop on which they stood.

Where had Mousse gained such power?

They stood mutely watching the metallic duck rise and finally raise its wings overhead.

Elder Tonic's head swung in Cologne's direction. "Has that boy been to Jusendo?"

"I, I don't know," Cologne stammered. "He went to Jusenkyo about two years ago to help rescue Shampoo from the Phoenix Bird people. They never mentioned going beyond the cursed springs, only that storms flooded the valley and prevented his seeking a cure."

"Hmmm. Two years you say? Yes, that would be about right. Cologne, I think Shampoo's blind suitor have been exposed to the god-water then?"

"The god-water," Cologne's mind raced. "If that's true ... Ah! Gods! There's no telling what that boy can do and I've treated him like dirt while I should have been keeping a close eye on him." A great sweatdrop suddenly formed on her wizened brow.

Outwardly, she showed no sign. "There has been no sign of any exposure, Elder. He's been his usual myopic, Shampoo-smitten self for the last two years. How was I to know?"

"Hmph! Once again your lack of insight has betrayed you, Cologne. No wonder it took so long for you to be approved to the council. The god-water is always to be considered where Jusenkyo is concerned." Three crones nodded in unison to their leader's assessment.

"What is 'god-water?'" Shampoo piped up.

"Suffice it to say, child, the god-water comes from a magic spring high in the mountains beyond Jusendo that grants those who are exposed to it unmatched abilities," Elder Tonic answered. "But it exacts a terrible toll for the boon it grants. If this indeed has happened to Mousse, we will have to proceed carefully in his regard."

§☼§☼§

Whatever was pushing and kicking at him suddenly disappeared. A feeling akin to pleasure and approval passed through what now passed for Ranma Saotome's mind. "Kicker-pusher gone." The feeling of approval was interrupted by the shrieking demons he was suddenly aware still surrounded him. "Must get away! Get away!" Fight overtook flight as it always did in the Neko-ken. Ranma slaughtered the hapless kitties quickly. "Make demon-cats still." Maybe now he could get some peace.

Even as inclinations for a long nap on a warm lap flickered through his brain, a plane of metal descended from above. "New enemy!" his brain snapped even as the scrap metal fly-swatter made contact. The force of the blow punched the cat warrior through the roof he was standing on into the shop below. Whirling, his heightened cat-like senses locked onto the first thing that moved. A half-clad bishoujo leapt back in surprise, holding the clothes she intended to try on in front of her.

Neko-Ranma cocked his head to one side in puzzlement. "Look like warm lap. Not warm lap." The girl in front of him didn't register as an enemy. Above his head light suddenly flooded through the hole he'd made in the roof. The change in lighting and the motion of a silvery metal wing drew his attention even as the girl behind him drew breath for a scream.

Ranma crouched. To the girl's eyes the handsome pervert who invaded her dressing room seemed to take off like rocket through the roof. She never got a chance to draw back her hand and pound the pervert, a fact that probably saved her life.

His leap carried to the roof. Landing at the edge of the hole, Neko-Ranma took in his surroundings. He quickly identified three points of action. The big silver bird was enemy. The group of Amazons was undetermined, but some vague memory made him classify them as worthy of being watched for signs of animosity. The third point was quickly classed as friendlies, one of which was recognized as warm lap.

§☼§☼§

Deep inside his junkyard armor, Mousse raised his wing and the construct followed suit. There and there! He located the two parties he wanted to deal with. The council of elders' faces were painted with comical expressions. His beloved Shampoo stood behind the crones, her arms crossed under her ample bosom, but her mouth also hung agape . Reilly stood on the edge of a rooftop across from the Amazon party, his mouth gaping open at the sight in front of him. Behind Reilly a lumpy gray ball shook as the contents thrashed about.

Mousse didn't understand how he was suddenly able to manipulate the metal in the surrounding area, he just sensed he could bend it to his will with a thought. His immediate idea was to eliminate the two obstacles between him and his beloved. He brought his wing down with a snap. The metal wing mimicked the action of its command counterpart, slamming into the rooftop vantage point of his two rivals and one innocent bystander.

Too late, Mousse remembered the Tendo girl was ensnared along with Ranma. His wing was in full descent. "I am sorry, Akane Tendo. I think you were a good person at heart," the near-sighted Amazon thought without any attempt to stem the tide of his action.

To his astonishment, Mousse watched as Reilly once again was one step ahead. The American turned, grabbed the bundle behind him only to have it disintegrate in his hand. The Tendo girl burst out of the webbing to land in a crumpled heap, still within reach of his descending metal wing. Reilly seemed to never stop moving as he scooped the girl up and cleared the alley in a bound. Just before his own wing obscured his vision, Mousse saw his strike would not be completely in vain. The remains of his netting trap seemed to explode, leaving a wild-eyed Ranma spinning in its midst, just before his wing impacted the roof.

Hesitantly, Mousse pulled his wing back, craning both his duck necks to see what remained underneath the strike zone. Could victory over Ranma be that simple?

An odd mixture of disappointment and relief swept Mousse's emotions as he found only a slightly human shaped hole in the roof under his wing. Why should he be relieved Ranma wasn't there? His internal conflict puzzled and distracted him.

A second later the object of his puzzlement bounded up through the hole, perching in a cat-like stance on the edge of the breach. Mousse absently watched as the cat-man's head turned quickly, surveying his surroundings.

"Why's he acting like a cat?" The question drifted through Mousse's consciousness, just before recognition of what faced him snapped him to full attention. Forgotten was his strange relief at Ranma's survival. The feline fury's eyes suddenly locked on the giant metal duck before it. Neko-Ranma crouched, spat and leapt, soaring through the air toward the breast of the duck-shaped battle suit.

Mousse reacted instinctively. Without thought he swatted at the oncoming Neko-Ranma, warding with a metal wing. The results were not what he anticipated or desired. Instead of a homerun, Mousse found himself with a hole clawed in his wing and a wild cat shredding a path up his metal body toward his head.

Jamming a wing tip in the muddy hole that originally triggered his transformation, the gundum began to shift its shape, transforming from a giant duck to a man garbed in the traditional combat uniform of the Amazonian grunt forces. The water in the hole disappeared and steam began to vent from the topknot of the newly configured fighting suit. Inside the armor, Mousse flexed his muscular and restored human body.

"Ah, much better," Mousse sighed as he focused himself on the menace hurtling toward him.

§☼§☼§

On the outside, Neko-Ranma found himself fraying the lower hem of the newly configured warrior's apron. It concerned him not at all however. Duck, warrior: it didn't make any difference. The enemy would be destroyed and he would take a long nap on warm lap.

A metal hand attempting to brush him from his hold on the hem of the warrior's apron didn't fair well. Neko-Ranma transferred his attentions to this latest aggressor. The hand and the arm to which it was attached resembled aluminum foil confetti when Mousse swung it back into sight. Applying his newly found powers of metal manipulation, the arm swiftly reformed. Neko-Ranma never noticed. He was too busy shredding different parts of Mousse's battle suit.

The pair were soon engaged in a macabre dance of destruction and reconstruction. Mousse would try to dislodge or strike his cat-like attacker, only to have his chosen instrument destroyed almost instantly. Ranma bounced back and forth from various points in the landscape. Trees, buildings, utility poles -- all were points of rebound --launching pads for a renewed attack.

And it was all pointless. All the damage inflicted was almost as rapidly repaired as the myriad bits of scrap metal constantly realigned themselves to meet Mousse's mental image of his battle suit. Under Neko-Ranma's relentless assault, however, the suit went through several transformations, including versions of EVA, ARMS, the Big O, several different Transformers, and a fully armored Samurai warrior with a Mighty Duck's face shield.

The course of the fruitless battle carried the pair out of the alleyway, across a major thoroughfare and into the site of a new science research facility under construction on the outskirts of Nerima.

There the tide of battle began to turn against the Neko-warrior. Sheer fatigue began to set in as he continuously confettied Mousse's suit with no seeming effect. No previous opponent had survived the initial encounter with the cat-maddened martial artist. Ranma in neko-ken had always been able to force a withdrawal with the berzerker fury of his initial attack, whether his foe was a tiger, a shark or even a Ghost Cat.

The duck had a tiger by the tail, couldn't afford to let go, and the tiger was tiring.

§☼§☼§

As the Amazons watched the exchange between Mousse and Ranma, they were surprised when Ben Reilly, the supposed object of their observation, bounded from the nearby rooftop, arrowing toward the dueling combatants. However, Reilly zigzagged around the battle, headed toward the more metropolitan section of Nerima.

Surprise blossomed on Shampoo face. Her still forming impression of Reilly as a man of noble heart disconnected with his apparent act of cowardice. Trepidation flitted across Cologne's withered visage for the barest flicker of a second before she recaptured her icy composure.

"Hmmm," Elder Tonic observed the departure. "The candidate has abandoned the field?" The remaining councilwomen seemed to buzz among themselves.

Cologne cursed to herself. This wasn't good. Leaving the field of battle was considered the lowest form of cowardice in Amazon society. Reilly again wasn't playing by the rules she knew.

"Damn the westerner!" she thought.

Shampoo was puzzled. Though her knowledge of the man was limited -- serving him food, losing to him in two battle encounters, and a short negotiation under the direction of her great grandmother -- cowardice didn't seem a part of his character. She turned and leapt to the rooftop Reilly had just abandoned.

There on the decking was a sanguine pattern. Crimson droplets roughly outlined a shapely form. A bloody smear marred the pattern, where a foot was planted for a powerful leap.

"Violent Tendo girl injured. Reilly no run from battle. He help her too," she realized. The mystery of what motivated the westerner grew in Shampoo's mind.

§☼§☼§

The battle with Mousse dropped to second place on Ben Reilly's list of priorities. He had to get the wounded girl in his arms to a hospital before she lost too much more blood. Turning quickly, his foot smeared the blood dripping from her wounds. A moment later he was on his way. Leaping past the Amazons and the battling duo, he headed for the heart of Nerima and medical care for Akane.

Two fantastic leaps later, Reilly abruptly halted his journey in the midst of a construction zone. In his arms, Akane Tendo suddenly regained consciousness and began to struggle in his arms.

"Wh-what happened? Where's Ranma?" the girl stammered as he set down on a temporary platform midway up the towering half-built structure. And then she became aware of her circumstances.

At first Reilly couldn't tell if the scream that followed was because of the blood that coated her body, or the fact she didn't have on a stitch of clothing except her shoes.

The bone-jarring slap and the venomous "HENTAI!" that followed narrowed the reasons for Akane's reaction in Reilly's mind a second later. It also opened his thinking to the possibility the girl wasn't as badly hurt as he thought.

"Y-You're Ok?" Reilly stammered. "I thought you were bleedin' to death." The gaijin super-hero stripped off his sports coat and held it out while averting his eyes.

"I-I don't think so," a now shaken Akane answered in a whisper as she snatched the jacket.

"Here. Put these on too," Reilly said as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers.

"What are you do... ?" Akane blurted, but fell silent as she realized Reilly was wearing a skintight gray silk uniform under his street clothes.

He pulled a matching gray mask out of the pant's pocket before handing over the slacks. The American pulled the mask into place as the girl hastily pulled on the pants. As she pulled up the zipper and hugged the sports coat tight to cover herself, Akane too wondered at the blood covering her body, and how she'd awakened without clothes for the second time in three days.

"Are you sure you're Ok?" Reilly asked again.

"I feel fine. Well, it itches." Akane replied

"Look, sorry about your clothes. After I got you off the roof, they just fell off and you started bleeding like mad. I'm sorry about not covering you up. I thought your life was more important than modest..."

His explanation was cut short as the Mighty Ducks version of Mousse's battle suit lurched into the construction site. Workers who had wordlessly watched the duo on the temporary platform found their voices and ran as the now near-twenty meter mecha stumbled into their site. The mechanical warrior spun and gyrated, sowing destruction on the ground while suffering from complete impotence against an almost invisible target that bounced back and forth from surrounding purchase points.

As the workers fled, the metal mammoth morphed its right hand into a short bladed sword and aimed a swipe at the assailing blur. The blur passed destructively through the hand of the construct and impacted the shoulder. The joint seemed to explode in a maelstrom of metal confetti. Severed, the arm dropped with a crash onto a stockpile of materials waiting for assembly. The separated limb was quickly re-absorbed and replaced.

As Ben Reilly watched the battle, he realized the tide of battle favored Mousse. "Even Ranma's going to run out of steam sometime," he thought.

The dismemberment hardly halted the strike and counterstrike rhythm of the battle. It did seem to spark an idea in the feline ferocity that was Ranma Saotome. Bounding from mecha Mousse's wounded shoulder. Ranma ricocheted off a construction crane and sawed through the battle suit's left leg at the knee. Even as the colossus lurched, beginning to fall, metallic trunks sprang out from the severed leg and the stump of the thigh, seeking to touch and reconnect. Spinning, Ranma sprang at the unharmed leg, shredding the ankle. He jumped clear as the severed leg slid off its foot and gouged a pit in the already disturbed soil of the construction site.

Mousse's gundum teetered, finally unable to repair the twin amputations in time to prevent collapse. Reilly seized his opportunity to tip the tide of battle in Ranma's favor. The New Yorker sprang from the platform, webbing his way up the steel beams of the building. From a vantage point above the crippled giant, Reilly harvested an I-beam from a stack waiting for assembly. Structural lance under one arm, the former Scarlet Spider shot a web line at the overhanging arm of a towering construction crane and leapt.

Playing out webbing to control the arc of his swing, Ben Reilly targeted the jumbo glasses perched on top of the Mighty Duck bill. Gripping the I-beam like a javelin, Reilly launched his combat aid as his swing brought him within ten meters of the gargantuan warrior. The beam imbedded itself right between the lenses, sticking out like a dull unicorn's horn in the middle of the glittering leviathan's head.

The Samurai Duck toppled, smashing face-first into the an already completed portion of the construction, driving the beam deeper into the head of the duck.

Seconds passed as Reilly and Akane watched. The Gundum Duck was still. It lay crumpled and silent at the base of a massive and all ready complete concrete containment vessel. Abruptly a hissing crackle punctuated the air of the site. Cracks began to race across the surface of the body of the metal warrior. A mournful metal shriek clawed the ears as the giant imploded into a mound of scrap metal.

§☼§☼§

The Amazon party watched the mob of panicked workers rushing out of the construction site. With speed that belied their age, the five ancient women zigzagged across the street and through the gap in the fencing formed when the battle moved from the alleyway to the construction site. Shampoo took the aerial route, leaping to the top of a light pole and finally running lithely to the other side on a cable spanning the road. The group could see the on-going battle in front of them.

The visiting council was still abuzz about Reilly's abandoning the fight, when Shampoo jumped down from her highwire.

"Respectfully, beg pardon," Shampoo interrupted the palaver. "Reilly not run. I think Tendo girl injured. American's very ..." She paused, searching for the right word. "Goody-goody, you know. He trying help her I think."

"Be that as it may, child," Elder Tonic intoned, "a true warrior never quits the field, except in victory or death."

Behind the council leader, Cologne sweatdropped. "If that's the way she interprets the code, I'm in trouble if she finds out I didn't press my advantage in the Phoenix Pill affair," she thought.

The group continued its journey, settling on top of a foreman's office trailer. Before them the steel skeleton of the facility reached toward the sky. A trio of cranes whose tops seemed to pierce the clouds resembled vulture gods surveying the bones of a rotting corpse. At the heart of the structure was what appeared to be a nuclear containment vessel.

They watched as Ranma's neko persona crippled Mousse's battle suit. They were surprised as Reilly suddenly reappeared to strike the decisive blow.

Seizing what she perceived as her only opportunity to turn the tide in Reilly's matrimonial favor, Cologne spoke.

"Maybe the prospective bridegroom was not abandoning the field, but looking for a more appropriate weapon, hmm?"

As the four visiting elders began to consider the possibility Cologne proffered, Shampoo's thoughts turned to her childtime playmate and ever present suitor. "What happen to Stupid ... What happened to Mousse," she thought. Without a word, the young tribal champion bounded off the construction shack roof, headed for the crumbling metal remains.

Noting her departure, the quintet of crones nodded their agreement and followed.

They found their protege cradling and rocking an unconscious Mousse in her arms. His naked body bore a multitude of scratches. The imprint of an "I" was all ready purpling his left chest and shoulder. A dark goose egg roosted on his forehead, where the top serif of the beam struck his head. A trail of blood traced its path between his eyes, along side his nose and finally down his cheek.

"Stupid Mousse. Stupid, stupid Mousse," the girl whispered as she rocked the young man in her arms and his blood stained her clothes. "You always do stupid things for Shampoo."

The master of hidden weapons eyes began to flutter slightly, but remained closed. As consciousness reasserted itself, Mousse felt he was in a dream. Shampoo's melancholy tinged voice echoed in his ears. He felt the softness of her arms encircling him and the iron-hard muscles underlying. He could feel something soft warming the top of his head. His imagination ran wild. He was in heaven and didn't want it to end. He tried to stay motionless, exercising extraordinary self control. He realized quickly that no amount of self control was going to cover the response to Shampoo's closeness that was growing.

"C-cold," he muttered, stirring slightly.

Observing what was transpiring before her, Cologne acted swiftly.

"If he's cold, cover that boy up," she snapped, producing a bolt of fabric from somewhere, and draping it over his form.

The injured warrior rolled toward Shampoo, nuzzling his head into her lap and midrift. The girl didn't move. A sly smile curled her lips as her eyes played over the contours of his now covered body. "Stupid Mousse," she whispered, but she didn't move.

Steps away, the council continued its consultation.

"The boy shows remarkable abilities Cologne. Are you sure he hasn't shown any sign of coming in contact with the god-water?" Tonic asked.

"None, 'til today," Cologne answered. "The god-water is the only explanation I can think of though. He must have been touched by it somehow when he was at Jusenkyo two years ago.

"True," Tonic nodded. "Despicable as they are, I feel we need to borrow a page from the Musk in this affair," the council leader continued. "We need to select a suitable bride from among the warriors and keep these abilities in the tribe."

On Shampoo's lap, Mousse twitched.

"But who?" one of the other ancients chimed in.

"I was thinking of my great-great-granddaughter, Clairol," Tonic said, not skipping a beat.

Cologne got her second sweatdrop of the day. "Just like Tonic," she thought, "always working to enhance her family's position in the tribe."

On Shampoo's lap, Mousse stiffened. She felt him begin to tremble. His eyes popped open and he began to sit up. Shampoo released her hold on his shoulders and reached into her bosom as the young man began to rise.

"Here Mousse, you need these," Shampoo said, holding out a pair of glasses to the nearsighted and very naked man standing beside her. She smiled at the fire reflected in his eyes. She nodded as he looked incredulously at her. "Fight well, my ... love."

Her course crystallized for her as she listened to the machinations of the Amazon council. They would choose to marry Mousse to Clairol and saddle Shampoo with the ugly, but powerful -- and noble -- westerner. She could just see it coming. Reilly intrigued her, but marry the man? Ranma ... Ah, Ranma. Shampoo shook her head. She knew in her heart that all possibilities of winning his love were now past. She would move on.

Shampoo's attitude toward the tribal law -- the anchor of her world up to that moment -- changed. Reilly said she needed to flush the tribe during their meeting at the Neko Hanten. She'd considered abandoning the tribal ways herself before the disclosure that death was the only way the council would allow a champion to leave the tribe.

In Mousse she had a man whose devotion was absolute, whose newly revealed abilities were untapped and prodigious, and whose course was hers to command. Yes, she would steer her own course, Shampoo resolved.

§☼§☼§

Her words thundered in Mousse's ears. "My ... Love."

"Enough!" the naked man bellowed at the cluster of crones before him. Heads snapped in his direction. Eyebrows lifted at the view before them.

"You will not choose a bride for me!" he snapped. "My choice is known to all of you. I will accept no one but Shampoo."

"You have no choice in the matter, MAN of the tribe," Elder Tonic snapped back. "Such decisions are determined by the tribal law and the judgment of the council. Now cover your shame."

Later Cologne was never certain what caused Tonic to make the greatest mistake in Amazon tribal history. It could have been that Tonic simply forgot the naked youth before her was the same one who moments before had controlled a metal giant. Or it might have been that she was distracted by what her old eyes were seeing.

"By decree of the council, you will marry my granddaughter Clairol!" Tonic snapped. Her eyes caught those of her compatriots, getting unspoken agreement from all, but Cologne who nonetheless remained silent.

Cologne wondered if her failure to toe Tonic's line caused what happened next.

With a spark of fury in her eyes and voice, Tonic continued. "And Shampoo will wed the ugly westerner!"

§☼§☼§

Neko-Ranma watched with pleasure as the friendly drove a spike into the big enemy's head. Satisfaction blossomed when the big enemy failed to rise again. Abruptly feeling his fatigue, the man-cat leisurely surveyed his surroundings. The mental process substituting for cognizant thought selected a topic from a very short list: Find warm lap.

Reilly swung back toward the temporary platform atop the scaffolding where Akane was watching.

"Where's Ranma?" she asked worriedly as Reilly landed.

Twirling, the American looked over the edge of the platform. A split second later Ranma, still in Neko-ken topped the platform. He took one look at Reilly, meowed and jumped onto Akane's kneeling lap.

"Answer your question?" Reilly laughed. Akane looked up at him, the joy in her heart beaming from her eyes, before she hastily pulled the sport coat tight again.

Ranma nuzzled her, his eyes drifting closed, a rumbling purr beginning to vibrate from deep within.

§☼§☼§

Mousse turned his head to the side and pushed up his glasses. "Yes. I will cover my shame."

About fifteen meters away and directly behind the group of elders, a stack of prefabricated structural steel components began to vibrate before lifting from their storage pad and flying toward the young weapons master.

The components were accelerating as they whistled toward the heads of the shriveled women who led the Chinese Amazon tribe. Cologne heard the wind rushing through the steels struts and girders in time to hit the deck. Elder Tonic and her companions erred when they turned to find the source of the noise. Tonic caught a girder full in the face, spread eagling the head ghoul. All three of the others were clipped into unconsciousness by the flying steel.

Shampoo momentarily thought she'd made a fatal mistake as the steel continued unfazed toward Mousse and herself. She flung up her arms to guard her face in the same moment she realized the gesture was futile.

But the steel never made contact. A net of webbing seemed to spring into existence around the hurtling pieces of building. A tug on the web net diverted the course of the clumsy missiles enough to miss Shampoo and Mousse.

"Oh, Shampoo," Mousse said calmly, "I would never harm you, nor will ever allow anyone to hurt you from this moment forward. You were in no danger from me."

"Mousse, you really can't go bashing people with parts of buildings," Reilly pronounced as he landed between Shampoo and the naked weapon master. "And you really gotta put some clothes on, man."

§☼§☼§

As Ben Reilly looked out over the construction site battle scene, he realized he needed to go check on Mousse. "Crap, I hope I didn't hurt him too bad -- or worse," Reilly thought.

"Akane, I'll be right back," Reilly said as he stepped toward the edge of the platform. "Take care of Ranma."

He disappeared over the edge of the decking.

Reilly rode a webline toward the spot where the gigantic warrior fell. His worry over Mousse's fate evaporated as he spied the young man, standing naked amid a carpet of tiny bits of scrap metal.

As Reilly touched down, he realized Mousse and the council of elders including Cologne were engaged in a shouting match.

To the New Yorker's horror a pallet of prefabricated steel trusses and braces unexpectedly levitated off their storage pad and streaked through the air at the crones.

Despite his speed, Reilly reacted too slowly to keep the flying steel from cutting down the Amazon council as it made a beeline toward Mousse and Shampoo.

"Crap! Here we go again," Reilly cursed as he aimed both webshooters at the hurtling mass of steel. Shampoo threw up her hands, while Mousse stood stock still in the path of the misshapen missiles. A tug on the webbing diverted the steel from hitting the pair. He sprang between Mousse and the object of his love.

"Mousse, you really can't go bashing people with parts of buildings," Reilly pronounced as he landed between Shampoo and the naked weapon master. "And you really gotta put some clothes on, man."

"That's what I was doing before you interfered," Mousse grated. He lifted an arm in the direction of the fallen building components and the structural pieces rose into the air again.

Turning to Shampoo, Mousse said, "Be still my love. Fear nothing."

The structural pieces zipped through the air toward the young man. Reilly realized Mousse was suiting up again, but this time with something tougher than the scrap metal and tin roofing from the alley behind the Neko Hanten. He twirled and fired a volley of impact webbing spheres at the oncoming steel, then shot a pair of weblines to catch the mass of steel and polymer.

Mousse inclined his head and closed his eyes behind his coke-bottle glasses. The steel liquefied in mid air, slipping through the gaps in Reilly's webbing net. It snaked through the air to encase Mousse again. In desperation Reilly sprayed the silvery orb with webbing, trying to contain whatever form Mousse's new armor might take. In the back of his mind, the American knew it was a futile gesture, but it might buy him enough time to figure out how to neutralize Mousse.

"I was always glad I didn't have to take on someone like Magneto, and now I've got this," Reilly muttered.

His spider-sense snapped an alarm and Reilly ducked, narrowly missing having his head taken off by a very angry Shampoo.

"You stop. You make matters worse," she gritted as she launched a furious attack.

"Whoa, I'm just trying to save your hide," Reilly retorted as he avoided the Amazon's flurry of kicks and strikes.

"Mousse no hurt me. Mousse love me!" Shampoo shouted while pressing her attack.

"Crap This is what I get for trying to help out? Remind me to mind my own business next time," Reilly snapped as he showered the girl with webbing, sticking her to the ground.

As he turned back toward the web-encased Mousse, Reilly realized any momentary advantage he might have had was gone.

Inside the webbing, whatever battle suit Mousse was fashioning stood five meters tall. Reilly could see the webbing he'd sprayed on the myopic Mandarin was stretched to near its limits.

"If he grows any more, it'll give," Reilly thought. But Mousse and suit didn't get any bigger.

A loud "snickt" split the air as two pairs of sharp wings sliced their way out of the taunt webbing. One pair protruded over the head of the web casing. The other angled out to nearly touch the ground at Mousse's feet. A scissor-like motion switched the position of the wings and cut through the remaining webbing. It sloughed off to reveal a battle suit that resembled an Egyptian statue of Anubis. It had the body of an Adonis-like man clothed in a short skirt bound at the waist with a sash.

Instead of a jackal's head, a duck's head crowned with Mousse's signature shoulder-length haircut topped the suit. Shoulder pads that gave the appearance of another set of wings completed the package.

In his metallic hand, Mousse held a staff capped with an oblong casing.

"You stay away from Shampoo," the gundum suit growled as it leveled the staff at Reilly.

"He's been watching Star Gate," Reilly thought as the casing suddenly split to reveal a nozzle. His warning sense stepped up a notch. At the last second, Reilly realized his ki awareness was screaming too. Mousse wasn't powering up a standard energy weapon. It was a ki projector.

Mousse swept his weapon in a circular motion as it began to glow a cyanic blue. The nozzle of the weapon traced a pale circle in the air between Reilly and Mousse. The circle quickly filled and expanded to form a shimmering disk of energy. Reilly readied himself to leap away, but his doom was sealed already. Mousse jabbed at Reilly and the disk surged forward, curling at its outside edges like a ravenous maw.

Reilly was ready to jump in any direction -- except backwards. The disk surged toward, transforming itself into an engulfing globe. Reilly tried to backpedal, but Mousse's trap was already closing behind him. The sphere closed with a snap, Reilly inside. Mousse gave his staff another jab and the orb rocketed toward the concrete containment vessel behind it. It impacted against the wall and shattered. A shower of cyan sparks quickly fading. The metallic Mousse paused momentarily to free Shampoo from her web prison. Then gathering the girl into the crook of an arm, he strode toward the point of impact.

Two steps later, the pair looked down on an unconscious Ben Reilly. Surveying the scene, Mousse hummed thoughtfully as he spied a crack in the containment vessel wall. A silvery liquid was flowing through the breach. With a flick of his finger the metal flowed to Mousse. As it joined the shimmering Egyptian statue encasing his body, Mousse began to shrink. Puddles of steel fell from his limbs coagulating into the prefabricated pieces they had previously been.

Shampoo stared in wonder at what was happening. "Mousse, where you learn to do this?" she asked.

"I don't know, Shampoo," the martial artist answered. He stood before her, clothed as was his normal habit in a duster-length white robe. "All I know is that yesterday, when Cologne set up the 'date' between you and ... that westerner, something happened deep inside me. I felt it, but I didn't know what it meant. Then when I got knocked in the water today ... it just happened. And now I have one more thing to attend to."

§☼§☼§

Akane clutched her head as the tingle that plagued her earlier in the day began to buzz again. Neko-Ranma sat up and hissed, searching for the danger that had suddenly invaded his nap.

Something deadly was headed in their direction.

A noise similar to helicopter blades slicing the air grew beneath them. The platform began to shake violently and a burst of air from below threatened to blow the decking off the scaffolding.

The late afternoon sun flashed off an object that hung in the air just above the construction platform where Akane and Neko-Ranma huddled. Squinting, Akane could hardly believe what she thought she was seeing -- an angel, dazzlingly bright seemed to hover over the pair.

Neko-Ranma had no uncertainty about the identity of the being before him. "Big enemy come back" passed for a thought in his feral state. "Save warm lap" was the last thing that could reasonably be said to pass through his mind before he leapt, ki claws flashing into the face of the apparition before him.

Akane was never quite certain about what happened next. Ranma sprang from her lap with a hiss. The angel seemed to bring its wings together with a thunderous snap, catching Ranma in mid-spring. The force of the wind from those wings almost blew Akane off the platform. She managed to grab a side-bar of the scaffolding to prevent her fall. Clinging to the back side of the platform, she saw a heavy object plummet to the ground below, hitting with a thump.

The next instant the angel was gone and everything was eerily still.

"Ranma?" Akane called hesitantly.

"Ranma!" louder this time.

A plaintive wail reached her ears from the ground below. It sounded like a cat caught in a trap.

"Ranma?" Akane pulled herself up to look at the platform once again. He wasn't there.

Hesitantly, she began to climb down the scaffolding, finally finding the built in ladder spaced rungs.

Reaching the ground, she looked about. Half buried in the ground at the front of the scaffolding was what appeared to be a cat-shaped statue. It was huge to Akane's thinking and looked strangely like the Ghost Cat Mao Mo Lin.

"Ranma?" Akane called again. Again she was answered by the plaintive wail of a stricken cat.

A strange flicker flashed from paws of the cat statue. It seemed to rock back and forth slightly. A horrifying thought jumped up in Akane's mind. Circling the statue, Akane called again, "Ranma!"

The statue's paws flickered again, moving the metal effigy slightly. The wail broke from a small opening in the face. Looking closely, Akane clamped her hands over her mouth. There, showing through the small opening was Ranma's nose and mouth. He was encased in solid steel, unable to move, other than to extend ki-claws through slits they had cut through the shell that trapped him.

§☼§☼§

Kasumi Tendo didn't understand the sense of foreboding that drove her. She'd never experienced anything like the sensation that began to buzz at the base of her skull that afternoon. Nabiki had already returned home, but Akane and Ranma were missing.

That wasn't so unusual, but a sense of impending catastrophe began to haunt Kasumi. The buzz that began to grow in her head -- a tingle really -- beckoned her, urged her on.

At first she resisted. She had to prepare supper for the family. It was just plain silly, she told herself. Finally she gave in after she realized she'd used vinegar in place of white wine in the evening's main course.

"Oh my! That's something Akane would do," the young woman muttered. She put the refrigerated items back in the cooler, untied her apron and set off, following the gentle urging of her premonition.

Kasumi followed the leading of the tingle. It took her through the market area she had visited earlier in the day, past the Neko Hanten and finally to a major thoroughfare. As she crossed the street the leading drew her to a hole in the fencing surrounding a huge construction site. In the distance approaching sirens wailed.

As Kasumi entered, a party of ancient women hobbled toward the gap. The Tendo girl thought she recognized one of the crones.

"Cologne-san. Is that you? Do you need some help?"

Cologne was the least injured of the party. She still managed to pogo along, though at a fraction of her usual speed. Two other stooped elderly women supported a third, whose face seemed to have been flattened by a pile driver. A fourth brought up the rear.

Cologne looked up at the young woman. "No dear. We'll manage, but Akane, Ranma and Reilly-san are still in there. You might want to help them," she said, ending in a groan.

"Akane?"

"Yes dear. You hurry on. They may be hurt. Especially those young men."

Kasumi found a man in a gray body suit struggling to sit up at the base of a concrete wall. Kneeling beside him, Kasumi asked gently, "Reilly-san, is that you?"

The masked man froze, then began to laugh softly. "A lot of good a mask does with you Kasumi-san."

"Where are Akane and Ranma?"

Reilly froze. His head swung toward the location of the construction platform. It was gone. A jumble of scaffolding and wooden decking formed a heap on the ground where the platform had stood.

Scrambling up, Reilly scooped the girl into his arms and said, "Hang on." He covered the distance in two bounds.

The pair found Akane still clad in Reilly's sports coat and trousers, her arms wrapped around the neck of a steel cat statue, tears streaming down her face.

Far above, among the girders, a silent and ominous figure watched. The gentle breeze moved the hem of his hooded black robe as the setting sun gave it the appearance of gold. His chalk-white face remained impassive, but within Scrier was pleased.

"Traveler was right. This one is different from the rest of the Jackal's brood," he thought. Then a hint of a smile flickered across his implacable visage. "But he's far less interesting than the cat-boy and the girl -- especially the girl."

(EoC26r2)  



	27. Neko Dreams

A/N: Right off let me apologize for the shortness of this chapter and the time you had to wait for it. I wanted this to be longer since I made you wait so long, but it got to here and hollered, "This is where I need to end!" 

Unfortunately, there may be another long wait before you see any more of this tale. I gotta get my taxes done before I post another chapter.

Oh yeah, there's a couple of new paragraphs at the end of Chapter 26 you probably want to read.

-JW

**Hyakurengumo: A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 27: Split Personalities**

"Tight place. Tight. Tight! TIGHT! Get outa tight place! Claws won't reach. Can't move. Get 'em. Gonna get birdman! Get outa tight place. Slash way out. Gotta get out! Gonna get'im. Scratch 'em! Tight. Too tight! Gotta get out..." The staccato litany of thoughts bouncing around inside Neko-Ranma's mind was on an endless loop.

He couldn't move and in the almost complete sensory deprivation of his prison, the vestigial mental monologue of the ailurophobic martial artist sounded a bit like an old vinyl record player skipping over a scratch.

The rudimentary memory of his attempt to protect Warm Lap was long faded, jarred out of his awareness by two abrupt stops: the first between the smashing metal wings that imprisoned him in the immobilizing steel straight-jacket; the second when his statue prison hit the ground.

§☼§☼§

Akane Tendo slowly picked up her book bag and left her room. A bright and beautiful day paraded outside her window, but its pageantry failed to register with the despondent girl. As she closed the door, she started instinctively toward the guest bedroom where Ranma was resting. She paused, wrestling with herself. She knew Auntie Nodoka, Ranma's mother, had the situation firmly in hand.

"I'll just look in on him again before I leave," she thought. "Maybe he's awake now." Abruptly, the raven haired beauty stopped, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching the satchel to her chest.

"Oh, who am I kidding? It's been a week since the fight and Ranma hasn't woke up yet... I can't do any good here and I'll be so far behind in school, I wont be able to pass the exit exams if I don't go back ... "

She turned and began her reluctant descent of the stairs. Normally she would have carried her book bag down to breakfast with her and left for school after eating. But the last week had been far from normal in the Tendo household.

The sun their lives willingly or unwillingly orbited had dimmed.

This morning Akane rose early, nibbling a meager breakfast while trying to help Kasumi in the kitchen. She considered it part of her culinary training regimen. After botching a couple of assignments, she was shooed from the kitchen by her older sister. She returned to her room to dress for her reluctant return to Furinkan High.

The night before she, her family, Ranma's parents, Tofu Sensei and Reilly-san had come to agreement. It was time for her to go back to school. She could do no good for herself keeping a fruitless vigil at her unconscious fiance's side. Besides, as Kasumi pointed out privately, if she didn't go back to school, her father and Ranma's parents would certainly notice her sudden uncharacteristic devotion to the boy.

"Akane, we all know you have a kind heart, especially for people in need of help," Kasumi told her. "But if you want to keep that secret you told me, you've got to let someone else look after him."

It was a decision Akane understood, even agreed with, but hated. She had hardly left his side for the last five days. Now she had to leave him and act like her heart wasn't breaking.

As she reached the entryway, Kasumi came briskly out of the kitchen and gave her a hug as she stepped into her street shoes.

"Don't you worry, Akane," Kasumi said. "I'll call the school right away if he wakes up."

"When. When he wakes up, Kasumi. Thanks."

"You're right, Akane. When. Sorry. You know he will."

"Yeah, I know ... "

Akane didn't move after Kasumi released her. She just stood staring at the entryway floor, her book bag dangling listlessly in her hand. She knew her next step would begin the now unbearably long walk to Furinkan High.

"It'll be Ok, Akane," Kasumi's gentle voice nudged her, but didn't move her.

"Oh, Kasumi," Akane's own voice almost cracked with the sorrow in her heart. "I know what we agreed last night, but I, I just don't think I can concentrate on school, with ... with him like that. I should be here."

"I know Imoutosan, but you should graduate on time too. We've been all through this last night, and now's the rub. You've got to go and trust us to watch him. You know what Tofu sensei said. You've got to trust that Ranma will come out of this like he always does," Kasumi said.

"Yeah. You're right, but ..."

"Akane Tendo! Quit with the buts and get yours in gear," the oldest Tendo daughter stepped in close, smacked her youngest sister hard on the rear and pointed forcefully at the door. "Don't tell me, 'when' and then give me this. He'll be Ok!"

Akane came to herself as she turned onto the street in front of the Tendo compound entrance.

"I can't believe she did that," Akane muttered as she rubbed the fading sting in her lower cheek.

Her mind didn't dwell on the burn in her rump long. The walk to school just wasn't the same without Ranma. Akane's mind began to replay the events leading to her melancholy mind set, even as she vacantly vaulted over the morning splash.

§☼§☼§

That Monday evening she didn't know Reilly and Kasumi were there until she felt her sister's arms were around her shoulders. A sense of gentle comfort seemed to soak into her from Kasumi.

"He, he's in there," Akane stammered as she looked into her sister's eyes. "And he's scared."

A panicked mewling escaped the small opening that allowed Ranma to breathe. Akane, Kasumi and Reilly all could somehow sense the growing hysteria in Ranma's already unhinged psyche.

"Ok. Let's get him out of there," Reilly responded matter-of-factly. He examined the statue embedded in the dirt at the foot of the construction platform. He noted the slits in both front and rear paws where Ranma's ki claws still flickered impotently.

"I think he could get out himself if he could move," the former New Yorker mused. He bent and took hold of one of the statue's paws. The claws flickered, slicing the air before them. A look of consternation clouded Reilly's face as he slowly withdrew his grasp.

"Hmmm. I don't think trying to warp this metal is a good idea," he said as he surveyed the situation again.

"Why not Reilly-san? Wouldn't that give him room to move a little?" Kasumi asked.

"That's what I was thinking, but I get the feeling the metal's been infused with ki somehow and ... and if we do anything from the outside, it's going to hurt Ranma. Maybe even kill him."

Later on Reilly'd said he didn't know for sure about his feeling, just that something in his growing ki awareness cautioned against a frontal attack on the statue, Akane remembered as she turned the corner toward the high school. She missed the whispered "tmp, tmp, tmp" of Ranma's footsteps on the fence.

"Crap! I really cannot believe this," Akane suddenly fumed aloud. "How can I go from denying I want anything to do with him to missing him so badly it feels like part of my heart's been ripped out? If this is love, who needs it! I was better off before!"

_"Would you really want to go back to the way it was before? Not knowing? Denying the feelings you knew were there? Holding onto anger to salvage your pride?"_ a still small voice seemed to whisper in her heart.

Akane stopped in the middle of the lane. She took a deep breath and finally looked at the world around her. Houses walled her way on the left hand. The chain-link fence bounding the canal was on her right. A nearly cloudless late Spring day brightened overhead. The day was beautiful.

"No. No I wouldn't go back," she whispered. "I just didn't know ... it would hurt so much."

_"Does the pain change the way you feel about him?"_

"No. It's ... it's because of how I feel that makes it hurt so much. He's here, and at the same time he's not here. I ... miss him."

_"Love, just like life, isn't a bowl of cherries. It is full of challenges. It's what you do with them that matters. If you cave in and don't face it, an unmet challenge will make you smaller. A met challenge, win or lose, makes you better. Love is a decision, not an emotion. If you're willing to toss it aside because of pain or inconvenience, it's not true love."_ Akane Tendo's spirit counseled her soul as she resumed her walk to school.

"I need to talk to Reilly-san about this," she thought. "This is all really his fault. If he hadn't lit a fire under Ranma's butt, we'd still be doing the mallet dance around each other."

An odd grimace crossed her face. "And this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't gotten mixed up with Shampoo. Damn those Amazons and their blasted laws."

Her memories of that awful day soon bubbled to the top of her consciousness again.

§☼§☼§

The arrival of emergency vehicles broke up the meeting around the cat statue.

"Kasumi-san, take Akane home. I'll meet you there with Ranma. Then we'll figure out how to get him out of this thing," Reilly-san said as he webbed a pair of slings around the imprisoning statue.

"I think you ought to get her a new school uniform at the first shop you come to, too," Reilly continued as he stuffed several multi-yen notes in the older girl's hands.

The westerner hooked his arms through the slings and hoisted the statue onto his back with a grunt. He was gone before the first emergency workers burst through the construction site gates.

The two women had to scramble to avoid the rapid responders. The excited jabber of workers reached their ears from the gateway. Akane was adamant in her refusal to submit to another examination by public officials in less than two weeks time.

"I'll hide under a freaking bush if I have to, Kasumi," Akane remembered telling her sister. "I don't want another stranger looking at me, and I don't want to try to explain what I'm doing running around in a man's sports coat and slacks and nothing else."

Kasumi left the matter alone, the mystery of what happened to her sister's school uniform unaddressed. She'd simply nodded and helped her sister thread their way off the construction site and into the narrow back alleys of Nerima as the sun sank in the West.

The questions about what happened to Akane's clothes remained uncomfortably unanswered. Akane shuddered as she walked along. She remembered the white, hair-thin striations that laced themselves over the front of her body that evening when she finally took her turn in the furo to scrub off the remains of dried blood. The little streaks covered her from her breasts down to the top of her thighs. They itched that night, but the discomfort swiftly faded in the steaming water, and with each passing day, they were harder to find when she looked at herself in the mirror.

The trip home was harrowing for the blood encrusted young woman and her sister. The growing evening shadows finally allowed them to leave the alleyways behind and seek out a clothier who carried the regulation Furinkan seifuku. Akane felt better after getting a new set of Furinkan civies, especially since the sales woman was disinclined to ask unwanted questions.

When she looked into the changing room mirror, she the film of dried blood that coated her skin shocked her. It took her a good half hour to scrub the stains from her arms and legs in the boutique bathroom. She didn't want to stain the new clothes or draw undue notice on the rest of the trip home.

"It doesn't make any difference, Imoutosan. It's dark and we need to get home," Kasumi admonished her.

"Oh yeah, Kasumi! If I go out like this I'll look like an extra on break from a guts and gore horror movie." she'd replied.

With her younger sister apparently no worse for wear, Kasumi was in a dither about how late dinner was going to be when they arrived home. She was torn between the cooking and her concern for her little sister and Ranma. Concern won out when they arrived to find Nabiki and Soun in the dojo, gathered with Reilly-san, Genma and Happosai around the still imprisoned Ranma.

"No! For the last time," an exasperated Reilly was saying as the remaining Tendo daughters crossed the threshold, "you can't use a fire-burst to crack it open! Can't you feel the ki-presense on that thing? If I can feel it, it ought to be knocking you down. Somehow he's got to get out of it himself, but right now he can't move, other than to flex those darn ki-claws of his."

"Are you sure? Ranma's pretty tough, ya know. Especially when he thinks he's a cat," Genma mused. "Yeah," Happosai said. "He's taken a direct hit before and was only slightly charred. He couldn't see straight," the old man crowed, "but he was only slightly singed."

While the master and teacher debated their pupil, a strangely emotionless Soun Tendo carefully approached the cat statue, softly laying his hands on the head and arched back. Akane remembered her father's bowed head as he stood over Ranma's prison. A wispy shimmer of battle aura enveloped her father and the statue as she and Kasumi watched. The yowl of sheer terror that pierced the evening, arrested argument and riveted all attention on Ranma's dual plight.

"Daddy! Stop!" Akane yelled. Soun's battle aura snapped out of existence with a "pop." The yowl subsided to a mindless mewling. Soun haltingly backed away from the imprisoned martial artist, his hands raised before him as if to ward off an evil spirit.

"Rei-Reilly-san is right," the dojo owner stammered. "We must not force this."

At the time, Akane didn't understand how her father had been so dry-eyed. As she made her way toward school, the memory hardened her expression. It was a day or two later before Nabiki and Kasumi finally told her about the letter containing their mother's last wishes, and their confrontation with their father.

"That explains why he wasn't a blubbering puddle that night." Akane muttered as she continued to replay the events of a week ago. "He was already spent."

"Grrrr. How could he be so selfish?" she gritted. As the thought of it flickered through her mind she kicked at a stray stone in the street. The rock became a low-flying missile passing through a pair of trash cans before tagging a sleeping dog on the hindquarters. The poor pooch did a good imitation of a rocket itself as it sought cover from its unanticipated attacker. Its yelps resembled a siren fading into the distance.

§☼§☼§

As Akane knelt to comfort and console Ranma in his prison as best she could, Kasumi took command of the situation.

"Father, I'm sorry dinner is late tonight. Could you and Mr. Saotome go back to the house and order out? You'd better call Auntie Nodoka too." When Soun Tendo seemed on the verge of collapse, Happosai surprisingly stepped in.

"We'll take care of it Kasumi, dear," the gnarled stump of a man said as he hopped up and bopped Soun and Genma on their heads. "Come on you slugs. Let's order something to eat. I'm starvin'." Turning, he raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Kasumi, how should we pay for dinner?" he asked as Genma threw an arm around Soun and guided him toward the dojo doorway.

"Nabiki will take care of it," was the elder Tendo daughter's simple response.

"Hey!" Nabiki started to protest. "Yeah, yeah, Ok," she finished with a mutter and a wave of her hand after looking into Kasumi's softly smiling, but adamant face.

Akane smirked at the memory. For all her Buddha-like demeanor, there were just some times you didn't want to give Kasumi any lip.

Kasumi solved the problem of how to get Ranma out of the steel casing Mousse used to trap him. A dash of cold water through the small opening at the mouth of the statue resulted in an angry hissing, but the resulting transformation gave his girl-form all the room she needed to slash her way out of the entrapping statue. The paws of the statue seemed to split, then feather into ribbons as the girl-type neko-Ranma made quick use of the extra room the change provided.

Moments later, a naked, whirling and spitting redhead finally, turned and assessed the other occupants of the dojo. Akane remembered the feral light in Onna-Ranma's eyes, and the flicker of fear that clutched at her own heart as she knelt and patted her lap.

"Here kitty, kitty. Here Ranma." Onna-Ranma didn't immediately hop onto her lap as Akane expected. She paced, keeping her distance, like a cat tempted by a good rubbing, but unwilling to trust the one offering the rub. It was a full ten minutes after Kasumi pulled a still-concerned Reilly from the dojo, before the female neko-Ranma had finally nudged Akane's shoulder with the side of her head.

"I thought the worst was over when you finally curled up on my lap and went to sleep," Akane said to herself sadly. The problem was Ranma hadn't yet awakened from that nap and it was now a week later.

"He has to wake up soon or he'll be so far behind in school he'll never graduate," Akane thought as she trudged toward the gates of Furinkan High. A sad smile crossed her face. Even before the fight with Mousse, there'd been no assurance Ranma would pass his matriculation exams. Now, each day that passed made it even more unlikely. And they'd planned on ... making some plans after graduation, Akane thought sadly.

"It doesn't make any difference," she sniffed as she spied a trio of friends approaching from a side street. "Ranma didn't care about school -- only about the Art. That's all he figured he needed to run a dojo." Akane steeled herself for the barrage of questions she knew was coming as her friends spotted her.

"I really don't know," Akane responded to their onslaught. "Dr. Tofu says he's not in a coma -- he's moving around way to much for that. It's like he's trapped in a dream and won't wake up," she explained as she and her friends passed the portals of Furinkan.

§☼§☼§

Ranma Saotome opened his eyes to darkness. It wasn't pitch black. The barest hint of light buffered the oppression. He was lying on his back. Above him shadowy tendrils of something stretched toward him like gnarled arms, grasping and groping to reach him through the gloom.

He blinked, trying to clear his vision. The tendrils resolved themselves into interwoven roots, revealed by a wan light coming from his right. Sitting up he turned in the direction of the source. It came through an opening in the root ceiling of the tunnel where he found himself. Weak though it was, the sombrous illumination painted an almost phosphoric circle on the floor of the tunnel. Drawing his feet up, Ranma rolled into a crouch and began to probe the murkiness surrounding him, looking for clues to where he was.

Cautiously, he approached the opening. As his sight adjusted he realized the dust of the floor was patterned by the myriad tracks of small animals. The tiny tracks were ubiquitous, covering every visible centimeter of ground under the breach in the ceiling.

A set of human footprints broke the homogenous texture of the tiny paw prints revealed in the circle of pale light. They emerged from the same tunnel Ranma trod. The footprints were somewhat smaller than his own, and as he traced their course back from the light to himself, Ranma found he was obscuring their impressions with his own.

Their maker had entered the wan halo of illumination, turned one complete circuit before coming to a halt under the center of the hole. Deeper footprints and a spray of fine dirt around the last steps made Ranma look up. Whoever came here before him had leapt to the level above, further disturbing the dirt of the tunnel floor.

Turning in a slow circle, Ranma took in his surroundings. He was in a low-ceilinged tunnel. The roots that made up the roof also formed the walls. The opening above was about three meters in diameter. Dark, moist earth anchored the roots and gave the tunnel a dank, musty smell. Ranma picked up another smell. As his eyes adjusted to the feeble light, he spied a length of gray cotton cording. Stooping, he pulled it into the light. A shudder of suspicion shook him as he caught a stronger whiff of the secondary smell.

"Fish sausage ... " Ranma murmured, dropping the string which once bound the casing of his nightmares. Peering into the darkness, he was relieved to find no multitude of vertically slitted eyes peering back at him.

His fears were confirmed as his eyes drifted back to the human footprints and the pervasive pattern they interrupted. The dust underfoot was a carpet of feline paw prints.

"Cats! Great, just great. I wake up in a stinking hole. I don't know where I am, and to top it off there's been a whole stampede of cats through here," he said aloud.

A sudden rush of footsteps above his head drew his attention. A petite form dropped lithely through the opening overhead. The figure spun. The Chinese silks she wore barely contained her ample chest. Her bright auburn hair was braided into a single pigtail that reached the middle of her shoulders. She quickly surveying the passage way, her eyes brightening when she saw Ranma.

"Good. You're awake. Now we can get serious about getting out of here," the busty redhead said.

Dumbfounded, Ranma Saotome stood and gawked at his female-form personified.

"Wha-what the heck? How?" he stammered. "Did you escape from the mirror?"

"Mirror? What mir..." the girl-type started. Then realization dawned on her face.

"You're thinking of the wrong guy, uh, girl. I'm not the bimbo from the Namban Mirror. I'm you. I mean I'm the girl-type you. Only, I'm really a gu... Oh, crap. That makes no sense. Look, it's kinda complicated. Just come on. We've got to catch that stinking cat-type and wake it up. Otherwise, things are going to get a lot worse."

"Huh?"

"Just come on. You want to know where you are and what's going on don't you?" the Onna-Ranma sighed as she turned and sprang back through the opening in the ceiling.

Befuddled, Ranma looked around. With a shrug he followed, bounding easily after the distaff version of himself. "I would like to know what's going on here," he muttered.

In the darkness of the tunnel opposite the opening from which Ranma emerged, a silent bulk shifted. A pair of baleful yellow eyes opened with a blink. A pair of black paws, each fully a meter in width reached into the light, flexing razor-sharp claws as the bulk stretched itself, arching its back until the latticework root ceiling creaked and groaned.

"How delicious," a demonic laugh rumbled up from its throat. "All three here in the dreamland at one time. I will consume them all."

§☼§☼§

Akane head was buzzing with all the questions her friends bombarded her with in the space of only three minutes: "Is Ranma Ok? Had she heard about the giant monster that wrecked the new research facility they were building on the edge of town? Why wasn't she at home taking care of her fiance'? Did she think Ranma would wake up in time to take the exit exams?" It went on and on and she knew she would have to answer the same questions over and over again at least until the end of lunch break.

It was almost a relief when Tatewaki Kuno stepped out from behind his favorite tree. Almost.

"Truly, heaven's justice has been slow in coming, but come it has, as I knew full well it would," the former Furinkan student intoned as he stepped into the middle of the walk to the front doors of the school.

Akane and her friends stopped in their tracks. A collective groan issued from their mouths.

"Uh well, Akane, we've got to go. Talk with you later," the trio beat a hasty retreat from the soon-to-be battleground.

Though Kuno was enrolled at a prestigious Tokyo university, studying history on a fencing scholarship, he couldn't seem to let the Furinkan environs become part of his past. He showed up about twice a week in search of Akane or the Pig-tailed Girl. His summary trouncing by the combined might of the objects of his desire was now part and parcel of life at Furinkan.

"Kuno. Leave me alone," Akane said as she tried to pass the young man.

"Nay, fair Akane. Do not dismiss me lightly. I seek your love in truth," Kuno continued as he shifted his position to block Akane's way.

"You can't have it, you bozo," Akane snarled. "Why can't you let it go? I've told you off more times than I can remember. I beat you and that hentai horde you stuck me with every morning for a year so I wouldn't have to go out with any of you. Ranma and I have been kicking your butt on a regular basis since you graduated. What is it going to take to get through to you? I don't want anything to do with you!"

Though she started low, Akane's volume escalated throughout her tirade. By the end she was screaming at the Blue Blunder.

"Forsooth, my love for you shall not be dissuaded by such paltry protestations. I know you will see the light now that you are free of the foul magistrations of the sorcerous Saotome," came his pompous response.

"Truly he is deserving of the most ignominious of misfortunes, for he is not deserving of your affections, most lovely Akane," Kuno continued.

Akane Tendo's eye began to twitch. "Who said anything about my 'affections.' I'll give affection when and to whom I please, and they will never -- I repeat, NEVER, involve you Kuno!" A wreath of blue aura encapsulated the girl.

"Alas, I see the foul miscreant holds power over you still," Akane's arrogantly imbecilic suitor continued nonplused.

"Enough! Enough! Enough, already!" Unconsciously Akane shoved up the sleeve of her seifuku. The wisp of blue aura began to ionize the air around her as flickers of scarlet began to cap the blue flame. In the second floor windows, the spectators whispered and Nabiki's representatives began taking bets on whether Kuno would see the dawn of another day.

Akane's fist truncated Kuno's bombastic pronouncement. The outer wall of Furinkan was imprinted with his outline.

Upstairs, Mr. Hiyakawa groaned as he peaked from a window to survey the damage. The last four years were a never-ending nightmare for the high school's long-time facilities manager. It was bad enough when it was just little Miss Tendo mopping up the Hentai Horde. It had become almost impossible to keep the buildings repaired after the arrival of her unwanted fiance'.

"Only a few more weeks. Only a few more weeks and they'll be gone. Hang in there Hiyakawa, just a few more weeks," he muttered holding his head in his hands.

Almost on cue, Tatewaki Kuno toppled from his crater to crash face first into the shrubbery at his feet.

Akane was dusting her hands as she marched up the steps to the front doors when Kuno showed signs of life.

Raising himself on one elbow, he produced a now battered bouquet of roses, thrusting them weakly in Akane's direction. Unable to believe her eyes, she stopped.

"I yield not," Kuno managed to mumble. "Truly, I rue the day I pronounced defeat as requisite for permission to date you. If by force I must vanquish you to free you from Saotome's diabolical fetters, then I must. Look for me anon in the morning, fair Akane," he wheezed before collapsing into the dirt.

"Uber-idiot! The answer's going to be the same tomorrow," she snapped, turning sharply away and marching through the schoolhouse doors.

§☼§☼§

Ranma found the light to be slightly brighter on the higher level. However, another tunnel, this one running in a different direction, greeted him as he touched down. This passage was comprised of a gestalt of roots and mismatched timbers, as though someone was making a feeble attempt at shoring up the more dangerous parts of the passageway.

The distaff version of himself snapped out an upturned palm in his direction as he landed.

"Don't move!" she directed. "Don't disturb the tracks anymore than I already have."

Ranma found himself suddenly unable to move. He watched as his onna-self examined the ground, circling the hole in the floor while bent at the waist, obviously searching for something.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"We! We are one, and we are looking for the tracks left by our third part," the girl replied as she continued to search, her hand held out for his continued quiescence.

"Ah, here's the little pest's tracks," Onna-Ranma said after a moment more of searching. "Come over here," she beckoned. Ranma's ability to move returned with a snap.

"This is really strange," Ranma thought as he came alongside the kneeling girl. Looking down he was shocked at how attractive she was, especially the cleavage that was showing below the collar of the silk top she was wearing.

He'd encountered his "girl-type" on only two other occasions.

Happosai once used magical incense to separate him and his onna-self. That onna turned out to possess the bulk of his inner darkness. She'd tried to take his life and nearly succeeded. Only the intervention of his "family" saved him.

The other time came when the spirit of Mirror Mansion copied his reflection to escape from its mirror prison. That Onna-Ranma was crazy for anyone of the opposite sex and caused him unthinkable trouble and embarrassment -- especially with Ryoga. The memory sent a shudder down Ranma's spine.

"Yech! I'm glad you like lookin' at the girls, but quit thinking about what that bimbo did to Ryoga will you?" the girl seemed to read his mind. "Quit looking at the boobies and look here will you? This is important," she said pointing to a particular track. "We've got to catch this one or we're going to be in real trouble."

"What is it?" Ranma asked as he peered at the oversized paw print, Onna-Ranma singled out. The squarish impression was about nine centimeters wide. Four tiny points preceded four pads, followed by a larger central pad. A pattern of stitching outlined the deeper pad marks. Whatever it was, it was wearing slippers similar to the ones he was wearing.

" 'It,' as you call it, is ... is a c-cat," the girl replied in a totally disgusted and exasperated voice.

"Wha-what? We've got to catch a c-cat?" Ranma stammered.

"Yeah, and the darn thing is hidin' from us now."

"Wh-why do we have to catch a cat?"

A slight quiver entered her voice. "Because 'it' is another part of us. 'She's' Neko-Ranma. It's the part of us that takes over when we're in the neko-ken. If we don't catch her and wake her up, we're never going to get out of this god-forsaken cat pit."

"C-cat pit?" Ranma was becoming visibly agitated.

Onna-Ranma stood up and grabbed her larger, male counterpart by the shoulders. "Don't you flake out on me. I already did that. We've got to work together to catch the third part because ..."

Her pause brought Ranma back to himself.

"Because what?"

Taking a deep breath, Onna-Ranma looked into his eyes, "Because there's a real cat-demon in here too, and it likes to eat cats. If it catches our Neko first ..."

"Yeah?"

"I think we become part of the cat-demon, or at best we're trapped here forever -- or until our body dies."

"Here? Where is 'here.'"

"Best I can tell, it's Neko-Ranma's dream world."

"We're caught in a dream?" His mind flashed back to being trapped in Happosai's dream.

"Yeah, and you know how hard it is to wake up the dreamer who's in control," Onna-Ranma muttered.

"Uh, what happens if we can't catch it, and it doesn't get eaten by the demon?"

"I think we go crazy. You know: schizophrenic. We'll be fighting each other for control of our body, I think."

"You mean if we don't catch her, him, that cat-self, we'll go nuts?"

"Yeah. I mean look at us now. You're talkin' to me. I'm talkin' to you. We're talking about the Neko. We're already talking about ourselves as if Ranma Saotome is three different people. We're already fallin' apart."

"Ok, makes some sort of sense, I guess, but..."

"But, what?"

"How do you know this?"

Onna-Ranma suddenly got a squirrelly look in her eyes. She caught her face in her hand as her head fell forward.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy already," she said.

"Try me."

"A little red spider told me."

§☼§☼§

Akane's fear that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on the class was coming true. Her mind kept drifting back to Ranma and the previous Monday.

"Damn Mousse! He never even gave us a chance to explain," she muttered under her breath while the instructor droned on about the contemporary history of Japan.

"He just went berserk at the sight of Reilly-san. And we were trying to help too! Honestly! I wish I'd never thought of going over there!"

Her thoughts shifted.

"We all thought you'd wake up the next morning and everything would be fine," Akane sighed.

But Ranma didn't wake up the next morning. When his father arrived for their traditional morning spar, Genma couldn't get him up. He didn't come down for breakfast and didn't respond when Akane began shouting that he'd be late for school. She found him curled up in the puddle of sunlight pouring through the guest bedroom window, purring loudly.

"Wow, I guess he's still in the neko-ken," she thought Tuesday morning. She went on to school without him that day, and never thought about the repercussions of saying he was recovering from a fight with Mousse when asked about his absence.

"What? Are you saying Ranma lost to Mousse," Diasuke said.

"No, no," she backpedaled. "Don't be silly, you know Ranma Saotome doesn't lose, but it was a heck of a fight," she laughed nervously.

"Hey, come to think of it, I didn't see Mousse when we went by the Neko-Hanten this morning," Hiroshi chimed in. "He's usually always out front getting ready for the day, when I come by."

"That's because the Cat Cafe was closed this morning," Diasuke said. "Didn't you see the sign in the window?"

"Really? I didn't see that. Wow Akane, it must have been a heck of a fight. We'll come see him this afternoon, Ok?" Hiroshi finished.

"Uh, guys, if it's all the same, I don't think I should have told you that," Akane said nervously. "You know how he is about the Art and ... and it was a lot closer than I think he'd want you to know."

"Well, Ok. If you think it's best. We know how he can be."

It was like pouring gasoline on a fire. The news that Ranma and Mousse beat each other to a pulp in a fight over Shampoo was all over the school in a matter of hours.

"Crap. I'll bet he's gonna be a real jerk about this, and I really can't blame him," Akane thought as she remembered what happened that day. She was actually missing Ranma's anticipated outrage at the rumor she'd started when an irritated voice intruded on her musings.

"Miss Tendo. Miss Tendo. MISS Tendo." Akane's attention was suddenly riveted on her instructor.

"Uh, yes sir?"

"Could you tell us what effect the application of Mr. Demming's six-sigma quality control standards have had on Japanese manufacturing and how it has affected our nation's share of the global market?"

The youngest Tendo daughter was a deer caught in the headlights of her teacher's question. Meekly, she bowed her head.

"No sir. I haven't read the assignment yet."

"Read the assignment? Miss Tendo, I just got through talking about the answer to my question. If you were paying any attention at all you would know that. I know you've got a difficult situation at home, but please pay attention while you're here. By the way, that question will be on the final."

"Yes sir."

§☼§☼§

"It seems as though he's dreaming about something," Kasumi said. "He moves around, batting at things with his hands. And his legs twitch a lot," she explained to Akane and Nodoka Saotome. Ranma's mother showed up just after Akane got home from school, saying her husband had only just told her about what happened to Ranma on Monday.

"Honestly, I think I should have included a clause about teaching integrity and common courtesy in that contract," the distinguished older version of Ranma's girl-type thought to herself. "That man wasn't like this before ... before Happosai. I must deal with that later," she made a mental note to herself.

When Ranma didn't wake up Wednesday morning, Nodoka announced she was moving back in to help care for her son. It was almost like the days the Saotome matriarch roomed with Ranko and the "girl's" pet panda while she waited for her son and husband to return from yet another training trip. When Genma showed up Thursday morning saying the Saotome home was too empty without his wife, no one objected. The bald martial artist spent more time at the Tendo's than he did at home anyway.

"At least this time Ranma and his Dad don't have to jump in the koi pond or break the tub every time Auntie Nodoka sticks her head in the room," Akane thought,

Dr. Tofu was called in shortly later that day. It took all his skills as a martial artist to conduct his examination of Ranma.

"From what I can ascertain, he's asleep."

"We know that, doctor. It's just that he's been asleep for two days," Nodoka replied, slightly exasperated. "My husband tried to wake him up yesterday morning and couldn't get him to open his, uh, her eyes."

"Yes, and from what Akane's told me, Ranma was trapped inside a statue for a while, right?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm not trained in psychology, but I'd say that probably has something to do with it."

Nodoka and Akane face faulted at Tofu's statement of the obvious.

"I thought you said he was smart," Nodoka whispered to Akane.

"He usually is. He usually only gets stupid when Kasumi's around," the girl whispered back.

Together the two women became aware of a pleasant singing coming from downstairs.

Akane laughed. "I don't care if he says he's over her," she thought. "Kasumi still gets him."

"There. See what I mean. Just the sound of her voice, makes him twitter-pated. Though he has been better lately."

"Are you sure it's safe for him to treat Ranma?" Nodoka asked.

"Don't worry Auntie. I'll go tell her to hum."

The bell signaling lunch break shook Akane back to reality once again.

"Crap! Being here is an absolute waste of my time," she muttered as she filed out of the room with the rest of the students headed for the cafeteria.

§☼§☼§

"A red spider?"

"Yeah, well mostly red. It had some blue on it too. It was hanging from the ceiling looking at me when I woke up down in that tunnel. I sat up and there it was, right in front of my face."

"I 'bout jumped out of my skin when it talked."

"I guess," Ranma smirked.

"Watch it buster! You'da jumped too."

"Ok, Ok. So what happened next?"

"Well, it said it was glad I was awake and that I was going to have to work with it if I wanted to get out of this place," the buxom redhead continued.

"..." A quizzical look danced in Ranma's eyes.

"What?"

"That's what you did to me when I woke up," he said.

Onna-Ranma paused as a far-away light seemed to come on in her eyes.

"Well, that's riiight," she almost murmured before shaking herself. " Yes, that's right," she continued in a brighter tone. "We've got to work together to get out of here."

"Ok. I got that part," Ranma said. "So where's this spider now?"

"I'm right here," piped up a tiny voice.

Onna-Ranma flinched as the hair behind her right ear seemed to part for a minuscule figure.

Ranma found himself coming out of a promise pose as a tiny red-clad woman walked out of the red hair and stood casually on Onna-Ranma's shoulder.

"You're not a spi-spider," Ranma stammered as he pointed and peered. The pixie-sized person stood about six centimeters tall. She was clad in a scarlet body suit from head to toe. A full face mask with white tear-drop shaped eyes concealed her face and bound her hair. Bright auburn tresses flowed from under the mask at the neck in a braided pigtail. Over the scarlet body suit she wore a sleeveless gray sweatshirt with an stylized spider that crawled tightly underneath her breasts and diagonally across the upper slopes. Tiny bracers encircled her wrists and even smaller leather pockets were strapped to her ankles.

"Not now, but I was. I get to be human now that Onna agreed to work with me on getting out of here."

"Onna?"

"That's her name for me," Onna-Ranma said.

"And what's your name?" Ranma asked as he stared at the conscience on his girl-type's shoulder. "With a pitchfork and a tail, she could be the devil," he thought to himself.

Both women smiled.

"No denying the resemblance, but I'm no devil," the impish woman said.

The pixie pirouetted. "See no tail. No pitchfork either. If you want to think of me in those terms you'd be closer if you think of me as your guardian angel. If you'll listen to me, we'll all get out of here. Right now call me, 'Scarlet.' I'll answer to that."

"What? H-How did you know what I was thinking?" Ranma stammered.

"Silly. I'm you remember?" Onna-Ranma giggled. "It's not mind reading for me to know what you're, uh 'we're' thinking."

"Ok. How come I don't know what you're thinking since we're supposed to be one person," Ranma asked.

"Because I'm in control right now. I mean well, I should be in control since somehow we got splashed. But the Neko isn't wanting to wake up. Somehow that darn cat is controlling things by refusing to wake up."

"So when our body is a guy, I'm in control?"

"Yeah. That's why I was able to keep you from moving around and messing up the tracks when you jumped up here."

"So that's why I couldn't move for a little bit. Ok, so how come Charlotte here seems to know what I'm thinking too?"

"That's Scarlet, not Charlotte, as in Scarlet Spider," the tiny woman on Onna-Ranma's shoulder huffed. "You want to explain it to him, or should I?"

"I'll do it. See Ranma-kun, it's like this. Scarlet and I have an agreement. She convinced me is was a good idea for me to have access to some information she has, and in return I let her know what I'm thinking."

"How do you do that?"

"I let her bite me," Onna-Ranma smiled coyly.

Ranma took a step back. "What?"

"I let her bite me."

"Ok. Now I believe you're crazy."

(EoC27r2)

Next time (whenever that may be, probably after April 15) the Ranma's hunt for their Neko in the dreamlands, and I start the setting the stage for Reilly's curse. I think I've got an idea that hasn't shown up in a review finally. I've had to dump two plotlines on this already. If you can guess it, I'm not using it. That's a bit of explanation for all you readers wondering why I haven't gotten to the point already.


	28. Hentai at Heart

Here's a little scrap to let you know I'm still alive. Once again I thought this chapter would be longer, and about something far different than what it turned out being. Hope you enjoy. 

BTW: I don't recommend what I've just done to any other writers out there. Don't take a two month hiatus from writing anything on your story. It makes it really tough to get started again. So if this seems a little rough, that's my excuse. As always, comments and critiques (The critiques with a bid of trepidation, but some of the best stuff comes with them.) for ways to improve are welcomed, desired, begged for even. Let me know what you think people! It ain't gonna get any better if you don't sound off.

A tip 'o the hat to "Girl Days," one of the funniest, no make that THE funniest Ranma fanfic I've ever read. Too bad, he seems to have lost interest in finishing it.

I'm gonna finish this 'un. Hopefully this year.

**Hyakurengumo: A Spider In Nerima   
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 28: Hentai at Heart**

"Unbelievable" Ben Reilly muttered as he watched Akane Tendo punch Tatewaki Kuno into the front wall of Furinkan High. He couldn't make up his mind which was more astounding: Kuno's complete idiocy or the quick return of Akane's fly-off-the-handle anger.

"Well, at least Kuno gets it honest. His dad's just as bad," he thought. "But I thought Akane would mellow a little after getting shed of that demon."

The gaijin chemistry instructor shook his head and began to turn away as the petite powerhouse paused to listen to Kuno's parting pronouncement. A sudden movement in the bushes below caught his attention.

As Akane disappeared through the front doors of the school, Kuno's ninja manservant Sasuke appeared to bundle up his battered master. Leaning out the window, Reilly watched as the little man strapped his charge to a stretcher seemingly assembled out of thin air before padding off as quickly as his short legs would allow, dragging his unconscious employer behind him.

Things had settled down a bit during the week following the failed attempt to get Amazonian advice from Mousse. Reilly couldn't tell whether the apparent calm was a result of Ranma's not being up and about or not. But with Akane's return to school and Kuno's intrusion, it looked as though things might be heating up again, Reilly thought.

As his students filed in, Reilly's mind drifted back to Monday evening of one week past. A scarlet glow began to rise from his cheeks at the memory.

§☼§☼§

"Is he going to be Ok? I mean she..." Ben Reilly stammered at the sight before his eyes.

"He'll be fine Ben-san," Kasumi said as she took in Reilly's slack-jawed face.

"That's the way it works. When he's in the Neko-ken he'll eventually calm down and curl up on Akane's lap. When he wakes up, he'll be himself again," Kasumi said as she dragged him toward the dojo door. "Right now they need a little privacy, especially Ranma."

Reilly's neck finally reached its limit as the older Tendo sister escorted him out. He was forced to turn and watch where he was going as the gentle tingle of his spider-sense helped him avoid walking into the side of the door. Reluctantly he relinquished his view of a completely naked and female Ranma stalking cat-like across the opposite end of the practice mat.

As he and Kasumi made their way toward the house, Ben Reilly's face took on a ruddy glow. Inwardly he was castigating himself mercilessly for falling into an unanticipated pitfall. Despite spending a great deal of time in the Tendo dojo during the last two years, he'd only seen the cursed youth who instructed him in martial arts as a girl a handful of times. And of those handful only one or two included any nudity. And very brief nudity at that. He'd just had his first encounter with the full glory of Ranma's female body. If he'd been Japanese, Ben Reilly would have been bleeding profusely from the nose.

Reilly found his own reaction to the sight of Ranma's completely naked female body very disquieting. As Kasumi ushered him down the covered walkway leading to the house, Reilly was shouting, "He's a guy! He's a guy! He's a guy!" inside his head. He shook himself while trying to purge the image still holding centerfold, uh, center stage in his mind's eye.

"Is something wrong, Reilly-san?" Kasumi's sweet voice suddenly gave the occidental clone a new source of embarrassment. Reilly cut his eyes at the young woman by his side. The disdainful smirk on her face coupled with the barely contained laughter in her words let the American know he was busted. Kasumi had noticed his embarrassing reaction to Ranma's unbridled femininity. Reilly's imitation of a pickled beet moved three steps closer to perfection.

"Uh, sorry about that. I, uh ... didn't know ... well that is ... I've never seen ..." Reilly sputtered awkwardly.

At his side Kasumi couldn't contain herself any longer. She started to shake. Seconds later she exploded in hee-haws of laughter. She was on her knees guffawing. Finally she was rolling on the grass beside the walkway clutching her sides as the tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Oh, oh, oh! Reilly-san. The look on your face," she finally managed to choke out as the fit finally wore her out. After catching her breath, the girl finally sat up, tucking her legs under herself and straightening her dress.

Sitting on the lawn, Kasumi composed herself, drawing long and measured breaths. Finally she dared to look up into the scarlet and very chagrined face of the American. He stood frozen in her gaze, mouth agape, the color of his face very similar to the rising sun of the Japanese national flag. A mischievous glint sprang up in the young woman's eye.

"He's really quite attractive when he's a girl, wouldn't you say?" Kasumi said in a pleasant conversational tone.

Reilly's embarrassment was complete. He felt he'd turned to stone in a humiliating pose and been placed on public display. Said ego crumbled into a heap of rubble on the walkway between the Tendo dojo and house.

Kasumi Tendo started her second round of laughter, rolling back and forth on the lawn, kicking her heels in glee.

Some moments passed as Kasumi's paroxysm of laughter subsided into mewling giggles that brought exquisite pain with each uncontrollable spasm.

When she finally was able to open her eyes and look out of her tear-streaked face, she found Ben Reilly kneeling by her side.

"Are you quite through?" he asked. The pain of his embarrassment still scribed on his face.

"Um, hmm," she nodded, smiling through Mona Lisa lips. Her eyes sparkled through her tears as she looked up at him.

"I know I deserved that, but did you have to twist the sword I gutted myself with?"

"Um, hmm," she nodded again.

Reilly's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Why you ... Kasumi Tendo, you are wicked, truly wicked."

"Um, hmm," she nodded.

"And you Ben Reilly are hentai at heart," she laughed. "I think Auntie Nodoka would give you a passing grade."

She took his proffered hand and the pair rose to their feet. After dusting herself off, she was suddenly the soft-spoken hostess of Hotel Tendo again.

"Since I've treated you so dishonorably Reilly-san, would you please stay for dinner?"

"At hazard of my dignity, I'd be happy too," Reilly replied with a grin.

§☼§☼§

The following day produced another mystery for Reilly.

That Tuesday morning the westerner was puzzled by the absence of Akane's fiance', Ranma Saotome -- especially since the two were now officially, although secretly, on the same page romantically. Now he was nowhere in sight.

The day proceeded as normally as a Furinkan day could. Reilly caught whiffs of what the rumor mill was brewing as he moved from class to class that morning. Lunch in the cafeteria crystallized the picture as the tale of the fight between Ranma and Mousse was told by the students at the table behind him. Amazingly, it was a total fabrication. There was no mention of the gundum duck or the frenzied cat-warrior, just Ranma and Mousse beating each other silly over Shampoo.

"I don't know how that tale got into circulation, but at least it didn't feature the Tokyo Spider-man," he smiled to himself as he finished his bento.

As he rose to get rid of his trash, Reilly spied Akane Tendo sitting with her friends. He casually stopped by her table on his way to the receptacle.

"Tendo-san," he said quietly, standing over her shoulder. She didn't hear him as she listened intently to the anxious tale of the romantic intrigues that orbited just outside the pale of Ranma Saotome's bizarre world.

One of her friends across the table finally got her attention with a hissed, "Akane," and a tactfully pointed finger.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Reilly-sensei," Akane said as she became aware of the man standing at her shoulder.

"Tendo-san, I need to talk to you after school today, uh, about this week's kempo lessons. Would you mind if I walk you home?"

The odd request surprised Akane and made her groan inwardly. "About the lessons?"

"Yes, specifically the sparing schedule in light of Sensei Saotome's inability to conduct ..."

The light finally came on for the girl. Reilly wanted to talk with her about Ranma, but was disguising his real object behind a smoke screen of karate lessons.

"Ah yes, I see. That does present a problem doesn't it? Sure, you can come home with me and see what kind of arrangement Otoosan wants to make about this week's schedule."

"Thank you, Tendo-san. I'll meet you at the front gate after school."

When they met on the front steps of Furinkan that afternoon, Reilly didn't waste any time.

"What's up with Ranma?"

"Up? Nothing that I know of. He was still in the Neko-ken this morning, so we let him sleep in."

They learned different when they reached the Tendo home.

§☼§☼§

Onna-Ranma slept. And slept. And slept.

Kasumi looked in on her from time to time throughout the day. She began to worry about the middle of the morning.

Soun and Genma returned from an errand about noon.

"The boy's still not up?" the older Saotome groused as he tromped up the stairs toward the spare room that was his home for nearly two years. "What's gotten into him? A martial artist can't lie around sleeping, and a young man can't skip out on school."

"Ranma! It's time you were up!" Genma thundered as he shoved the shoji door open. The girl on the futon seemed to flinch. There was a momentary hiccup in the purring coming from deep inside her chest before she wiped a paw-like hand over her forehead a couple of times and then rolled onto her back in a very cat-like and unladylike position.

"Ranma! Don't ignore me, boy! Get up!" Genma shouted. The cat-girl shifted again, completing her rollover so her back was completely to the man in the doorway. Genma's eye twitched at the shapely form that presented itself.

The older Saotome marched across the room and grabbed his son by her shoulder and began to shake the sleeper.

The shouting from upstairs suddenly changed in the ears of both Kasumi and Soun Tendo. The angry shouts were replaced by a shrill of terror. Soun rushed out of the kitchen and was bounding up the stairs when Genma Saotome flew out of Ranma's room, crashing against the wall in a heap. Soun rushed to his friend's side.

"Something's wrong with the boy," the older Saotome managed to mutter before losing consciousness. As Soun Tendo knelt over his long-time friend, Saotome's clothes began to fall apart in shreds and blood to well from a series of razor thin slashes covering his arms, chest and legs.

§☼§☼§

Kuno didn't show up the next day as he promised. It was the day after.

The scene was a carbon copy of two days previous. Akane entered the schoolyard with friends, who quickly vanished when Kuno stepped forth from his hiding place. Again Ben Reilly watched the scene from his classroom window. Something seemed different about Kuno today. Something about the grim determination in Kuno eyes. Maybe it was the fire of complete and utter insanity.

"Fair Akane," Kuno began as he blocked the girl's way to the school. "The task before me grieves me beyond words. I now realize that you cannot be freed from Saotome's vile and sorcerer's clutches until I vanquish you on the field of honor. Akane Tendo, I challenge you! With my victory you will be free of him! Free to date with me unashamedly! Unfettered! Free to date with me in glorious abandon!"

Utter exasperation blossomed on Akane's face. "Not again. Ok, fine Kuno. If you win I'll go on a date with you." A shiver of total disgust ran down Akane's spine at her own words. "But if I win, you agree to leave me ..." She paused. "You agree to leave me AND the pig-tailed girl alone forever."

"Nay, you ask too much fair Akane. I intend to liberate the pig-tailed lovely after I have set you free."

"Then it's no deal. I wont accept your challenge. 'Field of honor,' my ... What honor is there for a man to challenge a woman? My terms or no terms. Besides, weren't you supposed to be here yesterday," Akane snapped back.

"A wise warrior does not enter the field of battle before he is ready if he can avoid it," Kuno replied. "And it is always the field of honor to deliver a fair maiden from the clutches of diabolical deviltry, to rescue the virgin from the jaws of the dragon."

"By attacking her with a sword? Kuno, you are just completely messed up."

Spectators at a safe distance looked at each other and nodded their agreement.

"Nevertheless. I now see clearly there is no other way to free you. My own words sealed this fate and bound us together."

"Your damn words have caused me nothing but trouble," Akane gritted. "Are you going to accept my terms or not?" Kuno's pompous blathering was irritating her immeasurably, but she saw an opportunity to solve the Tatewaki Kuno problem for both herself and Ranma. For all his skill with the sword, Akane had never once lost to the kendoist in all their confrontations. She saw no reason for this encounter to be any different.

"If you refuse to accept my challenge otherwise, I have no choice. I accept without fear for I will be victorious! It is my destiny that I deliver you from his foul control."

"Hmph! We'll see about that," Akane replied as she tossed her book bag to the side and assumed a ready stance. Your move, bakayaro." With an inward giggle, Akane thought, "You self-centered buffoon. It never occurred to you that I might not want to be delivered from Ranma's 'clutches,' you idiot."

"Very well. Sasuke!" Kuno extended his empty hand, palm up.

The every-present and impotent manservant emerged from behind the tree, carrying a highly polished wooden sword. He held it carefully by the blade, the wood shielded from his hands by a pair of oil soaked polishing cloths. Kuno's fingers curled around the finely wrought hilt as Sasuke placed it in his hand.

"I will endeavor to be swift and merciful, my fair Akane-chan," Tatewaki Kuno intoned as he brought the sword into the ready position.

Something about Kuno's eyes gave Akane the first inkling that she was facing a threat she'd never faced before. They seemed to gleam with a lunatic inner light as he rushed toward her, bokken overhead. It made her decide to change her tactics. Instead of catching the whistling blade between her palms while using a jujitsu move to sail Kuno over her head, she uncharacteristically dodged to the side. Akane let her sword wielding suitor rush on by, while deflecting the whistling blade with the palm of her hand.

Rising from her crouch, Akane stood erect, about to turn like a bullfighter ready to deliver the coup de gras. A strange tingle began to buzz at the base of her skull. She ignored it as a strange feeling drew her attention to the hand she'd used to block Kuno's blade. The base of her palm shone with an oily shimmer.

"Oh kami," she thought. "He's greased his sword. If I'd tried to trap his blade, this fight would be over."

Her gasp was audible to Reilly as he sat watching from the second floor window.

Akane's backside felt as though it had been stung by a nest of hornets. Her butt was on fire from the backhanded blow Kuno delivered with the flat of his blade as he sped past.

Akane whirled, again at the ready: the sting in her posterior and the oil on her hand signaling she was in more of fight than she'd anticipated. Kuno stood about ten paces off, his blade at the ready again.

"I hoped to endear myself to you, by going light for so long," a smirking Kuno said. "Those fantasies are dead. You must be freed."

"Going light?" Akane's jaw dropped as she realized what Kuno was saying. He'd let her win all those times? It couldn't be!

"Well, when a guy fights a girl ... ... He lets up a lot." Ranma's words from their first day of school echoed through Akane's mind.

"Oh crap!" she thought as Kuno rushed her again.

Despite his promise to be swift and merciful, the fight began to drag on. Akane reached into an untapped inner reserve and elevated her game when she realized Kuno was finally serious about "delivering her from Saotome's clutches."

"So he wants to play serious. Well I can too," she thought as she realized the tingle at the base of her head seemed to cry out where Kuno intended to strike next. The new and unanticipated ability helped her stay in the fight.

Despite her redoubled efforts and the forewarning tingles that signaled an incoming blow, it was soon evident to the spectators who the victor would be. Akane just wasn't fast enough to defeat the former Blue Thunder.

Whispers of, "I think Kuno's going to finally beat her," began to make the rounds of the student body. The bells had long since rung announcing the beginning of the school day, but students and faculty alike ignored the signal, transfixed by the scene before them.

All except one.

Ben Reilly exited his morning classroom. His spot at the window was quickly filled by students absorbed in the fight below them.

He found the hallway deserted. He was on the first floor a second later, bursting through the front doors of the school. If he didn't interfere, Ben Reilly knew Akane was destined for a date with Tatewaki Kuno.

He stepped into the fray as Akane withdrew several steps, trying to catch her breath.

"Honorless!" Reilly interposed himself between Kuno and Akane, jabbing his finger at the kendoist.

A look of frustrated puzzlement planted itself on Kuno's face for a bare second. Then the grim determination reasserted itself.

"Hai, were I opposing honorable forces," Kuno replied. "But I seek to dethrone the honorless deeds of sorcery. I cannot be bound by honor, when my opponent is not so bound. Step aside sir, this is not your fight."

"It is now," Reilly responded. He slipped into flowery speech, dripping with sarcastic mockery of Kuno's remonstrations. "Honor binds me, Ben Reilly, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts, to oppose you, knave. If you want to attack Akane Tendo, you must get past me first."

"Another of Saotome's mindless minions, I see. Very well, I am bound to deliver you as well."

Stunned by Reilly's unexpected rescue, Akane stood dazed, her mouth working wordlessly. "Ben Reilly, of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts?" She'd been upset the last time Reilly stepped into the middle of one of her fights. This time she was relieved, but a dark realization clouded her mind as she retired from the field: "I'm only slightly above average at best. No wonder Ranma wanted to start working training into our morning walk to school. I've got to improve or I'll always be teaching katas to the kiddies and giving block breaking demonstrations."

At one of the second floor windows a girl broke from her place, squeezing through the bunched crowd. "I've got to call Nabiki," Yuka squealed as she finally broke free and raced for a phone. "I don't know the odds on this one."

The middle Tendo's deputies hadn't responded to the initial altercation. It was commonplace. Everyone thought they knew the outcome. But with the turn of the tide in Kuno's favor and now, with the intervention of the American chemistry teacher, the betting would commence.

§☼§☼§

Happosai just loved Furinkan High School. The ladies were lovely and the school required physical education classes of all students. There was always a locker room full of "silky darlings" ripe for the picking any time of the day he happened to stop by, and it was his habit to stop by regularly. The girls of Furinkan knew the lecherous gnome would appear at some time during the day at least three times a week. Most took to buying cheap undergarments as sacrifices to the lascivious leprechaun.

A raid on the trove of teenage under garments known as the girls' locker room was in the wings when Happosai happened on Reilly's defense of Akane.

"Still squandering his abilities -- the fool," Happosai snorted as he watched the two men square off against each other. "Reilly's such a stick-in-the-mud. No fun at all. He'll learn one of these days," the old man thought as he turned toward the ladies' dressing room nestled on the backside of the campus.

§☼§☼§

As the two men faced each other, Reilly smirked. "Kuno, you're so honorless you accosted Tendo-san while she was unarmed. She's a fair kendoist in her own right you know. You should have at least offered her a weapon."

Kuno got a squirrely look in his eyes, well, an extra squirrelly look, but sobered quickly. "This fight isn't about skill, dolt. It's about deliverance. I will dispatch you and then free the beautiful Akane once and for all from Saotome's sorcerous manipulations. If you survive, I will see to your deliverance also. But if you insist on a weapon, Sasuke!"

The little ninja appeared instantly. "Yes, master Kuno?"

"Procure a bokken for this knave."

Reilly laughed, halting the proceedings between servant and master.

"If I survive? Well thank you very much! But I have my own weapons." Reilly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small penknife. He opened its two-inch blade and locked it into place with a snap. From his shirt pocket he pulled and uncapped a black felt-tipped marker. "All right, Kuno-san, 'should I survive' the terms Tendo-san demanded apply. You will forever leave her and the pig-tailed girl alone."

"So you mock me with your pitiful blade. Nay varlet, you must be victorious for her terms to apply. You will be happy with survival if you survive," Kuno countered, his grip tightening on his polished wooden sword.

"You'd better worry about the marker, Kuno," Reilly replied. "The pen is mightier than the sword, you know."

"Enough!" Kuno waved Sasuke back, raised his sword and charged.

To the students watching the fight, those who were able to follow the action that is, the chemistry teacher seemed to move around their former classmate as though the cracked kendoist was in slow motion.

Then they began to see the signs Reilly was getting to Kuno, while evading the sword. A pig's face began to form on Kuno's visage, taking shape one felt-tipped mark at a time. Little targets appeared on Kuno's knuckles. The kanji for "idiot" and "incompetent" took shape on the back of his hands.

As the crowd watched, slits began to appear in Kuno's garments. As the swordsman pressed his relentless, but futile attack, the gaps in his sleeves and pants legs became progressively wider, and Reilly's derogatory scrawling covered more and more of Kuno's body.

"Wow, he's good," Daisuke whispered in awe.

"Yeah," Hiroshi nodded in agreement. "Remind me not to make jokes about the chemistry geeks anymore, Ok?"

"Well he is training with Ranma you know."

Kuno finally became aware something was amiss as the laughter of the watching students filled the schoolyard. He paused, trying to comprehend what the merriment was about. A slight breeze fluttered his tattered garments, bringing his attention to an unaccustomed coolness on his arms and legs. That and the fact he noticed his fingernails were neatly painted black. His eyes bugged out of his head as he realized his shirt and pants were virtual ribbons, hanging by the merest of threads.

Reilly stood off several paces, hands on hips. The Blue Blunder looked at his hands in shock. "W-what? H-how?" As he looked down at his shredded attire, his shirt gave up the ghost, sliding from his body to reveal a buck-toothed, snot-dribbling caricature of his own face, drawn deftly on his chest. The drawing was labeled, "Kuno-kun, the Chartreuse Flatulence of Furinkan."

"Does that say what I think it does?" Kenko, the class comedian whispered.

"Yeah." Hiroshi answered. "He's now the Green Fart of Furinkan, but I don't think we really should have to claim him anymore, since he graduated."

"What? Don't you like your new decorations? Admit I've bested you," Reilly said, tossing the little knife lightly into the air. "I don't want you to get hurt, Kuno-kun."

The appellation of his name as an immature child drove Kuno over the edge. "You don't know me well enough to call me that, gaijin!" Kuno raged. Turning to the tree, the kendoist bellowed, "Sasuke, bring me my blade! I will show you a blade, gaijin."

As he handed the young man a sheathed katana, the ninja gulped. Staring up at his master, Sasuke could clearly read words written under Kuno's chin. "If I can doodle here with a marker ..."

"Muh-Muh-Master, I don't think this is a good idea. You're opponent is very, very good."

"Silence fool! I cannot let this humiliation go unanswered." Kuno swept the katana from its sheath.

"Oh no!" Akane gasped softly. "Reilly-san's gone too far. Kuno means to kill him or die trying, just like a samurai."

Reilly didn't have time to realize the delicacies of honor, face and the eastern mind set. He now faced a Tatewaki Kuno no longer driven by the delusion of valorous chivalry. Kuno now burned to regain his honor and expunge the source of his humiliation.

Unfortunately for Kuno, he faced a foe he could never hope to best.

"You're out of your league Kuno-san. Admit it. You've lost your challenge for Akane and the Pig-tailed Girl."

"I will never admit defeat," Kuno roared. "I fight on to my last breath."

Kuno sprang at the chemistry teacher, the razor honed edge of his sword whistling through the air.

"Ok. That's enough," Reilly muttered. He pirouetted out of Kuno's attack, reached out and thumped the raging blunder on the back of his skull while plucking the hereditary katana from the youth's grasp. The lights went out for Tatewaki Kuno. He never felt the sensation of his body leaving the ground and flying headlong into the same bushes he'd crawled from two days earlier.

Reilly turned toward the tree where Sasuke stood in slack-jawed amazement. He was about to tell the little ninja to bundle his beaten master off home for the second time that week when a bounding bundle rounded the corner of the building.

§☼§☼§

"Whatta haul. Whatta haul," Happosai chortled as he danced just beyond the reach of a stampede of angry girls in hot pursuit.

Reilly's blood was up with indignation at Kuno's attack on Akane. The realization of Happosai's violation of the girls' gym class sparked action without thought.

The Kuno family katana seemed to leap from Reilly's hand, as though seeking to perform a noble deed after years of frustration. The finely honed edge separated the bounding gnome from his trove of purloined panties before impaling Kuno's favorite hiding tree. Sasuke turned his head to look at the mirror-finish blade only inches from his left ear. Silky darlings covered the front lawn of Furinkan like a pastel snow, dotted with the occasional black gym short or bra.

"Wha-what?" a note of dismay entered Happosai's voice as he felt the weight of his pilfered booty vanish. The old man stopped and spun. The stampeding horde pounced, descending without mercy on the Lilliputian lech. When the dust cleared and the girls headed back toward the gym, unmentionables in hand, a battered Happosai rose from the depression the girls made while pounding on him.

"Oh I just love it when they play rough," the little man wheezed.

Akane gritted her teeth as his words reached her ears. Was there no end to his perversion? Getting off on getting the pulp beat out of himself by gym short clad girls and enjoying it? It seemed as though Happosai could take pleasure from anything that involved scantily clad teenage girls. Sick.

Reilly snorted disdainfully.

The sound galvanized the grandmaster.

§☼§☼§

During the course of the previous two years, Ben Reilly and Happosai had developed a strained relationship. The grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of martial arts rarely and begrudgingly sparred with the westerner, due to the circumstances of their first meeting and one other incident.

While Reilly agreed to cease and desist in his habit of spoiling Happosai's panty raids, it didn't keep him from preaching noble purpose to his occasional instructor.

For his part, Reilly had serious reservations about accepting Happosai as an instructor. While he could not deny the school was perfectly suited for what he needed to learn -- midair combat being the specialty of the Saotome branch of the discipline -- he had major moral problems with the grandmaster. His encounter at Ueno Park heightened his awareness that motivation of the school's founding father was the antithesis of his own.

To Reilly, Happosai was without doubt one of the greatest wastes of time, talent and a life the American had ever seen. Though the wizened gnome's martial arts abilities were prodigious, they were wasted in Reilly's opinion because Happi used them solely for selfish ends.

Early in his tenure at the Tendo Ryu, Reilly tried to explain the philosophy of obligation he felt about the use of his powers.

"With great power, comes great responsibility."

"With great power, comes great advantage," Happosai countered. "You are squandering your advantage, Reilly-san. If I had your powers I would be rich beyond my wildest dreams. Ah, the lovelies who would wait for my caress..." Happosai left the sentence hanging in the air. Visions of beautiful, scantily clad women danced in his head.

"Yeah," Reilly said quietly, a flicker of consternation crossing his face. "I thought that way too when I first got these abilities, and that thinking cost the man who raised me his life. When someone has these kinds of abilities, they can't think only of themselves."

The tale of how Peter Parker refused to stop a thug and then paid for his indifference at the price of his Uncle Ben Parker's life unfolded for Happosai, and the wondering ears of Ranma, Soun and Genma.

"Oh, what tragedy," Soun intoned, and Genma nodded gravely as Reilly finished. Ranma's respect for his gaijin student deepened.

"You're just feeling guilty," Happosai said, unmoved by Reilly's tale. "And you want me to feel guilty too. Well, I've got news for you sonny. I don't owe the world anything."

"But master, he's only saying it's the martial artist's duty to defend the weak," Soun Tendo objected.

"Soun, that's always been you're problem," Happosai chortled. "You don't read between the words. You only scratch the surface."

"It's a sad tale Sonny-Jim, but life is tough," Happosai continued. "If you let every sad tale you hear move you, you'll never live your own life. What does your American constitution say? Something about the pursuit of happiness? That's what I've spent my life doing -- pursuing happiness and that's what I intend to keep doing. I learned a hard lesson when I was young too: If you don't look out for your own happiness, nobody else will," Happosai said derisively.

Poking a bony finger at Reilly, he said, "Fools like you are too few and far between to save the world. You can't be there for everyone. Best to look out for your own happiness, rather than try to carry the weight of the world."

"I've used my skills to chase happiness, and," a starry-eyed sparkle entered the old man's eyes, "collecting the silky darlings that beautiful women wear next to their hot young bodies is something that makes me happy."

The knife edge of Happosai's words cut the young foreigner to the quick. He knew the weight Happi spoke of. He and Parker had tried to carry the world, or at least New York, as Spider-man. He'd done the same thing as the Scarlet Spider. In a limited way he was trying to save the world as the Tokyo Spider-man.

He knew he couldn't save the whole world, but his role in Uncle Ben's death wouldn't let him use his powers selfishly either. To Reilly, Happosai's words rang true on the surface, but reverberated with the hollow superficiality the grandmaster ascribed to Soun Tendo. Reilly wanted to know what event steered the little man before him down the path of debauchery.

"Tell us about it," a strangely quiet Ben Reilly said.

"Tell you what?" Happosai asked, suddenly stopped in his tirade. "I love beautiful young women, and collecting their underwear reminds me of their charms, when I can't get my hands on the real thing."

"No, tell us about the hard lesson you learned early on. What made you squander your life?"

Reilly wanted the words back as soon as they were out of his mouth, but the damage was done.

Wordlessly, Happosai turned slowly to stare fully at the young gaijin. His wrinkled face spoke volumes. "Young fool. How dare you even think of judging me?" his eyes seemed to shout as they bored into Reilly.

Happosai closed his eyes and cocked his head. "So you want to hear my sad tale do you sonny? The great tragedy that proved to me only fools go out of their way to help others? That there's no greater pursuit than your own happiness?" The sarcasm in Happosai's voice was caustic.

Reilly remained silent, recognizing he had overstepped his bounds.

"Yes master, we do." Soun and Genma piped up in unison, oblivious to the foreigner's faux pas.

Happosai whirled to stare at his two former students. While Reilly had set and trimmed the fuse of the old man's anger, Soun and Genma managed to set the match to it. A wreath of battle aura began to ionize the training hall air around the gnarled man.

"On. The. Day. ANY. Of. YOU. Can. Defeat. Me!" Happosai bellowed.

The next few moments were a disjointed blur of fireworks, and martial arts mastery.

A patented Happo fire burst laid Soun and Genma low. A stunned Reilly watched as Ranma sailed through a newly opened hole in the dojo ceiling. His spider-sense was screaming as the old man whirled to face him. The gnome seemed to become a towering ogre right before his eyes. His spider-sense was screaming at him to evade at all costs. Despite the evidence accosting his eyes and preternatural senses, Reilly found himself rooted to the floor of the dojo, unable to move.

Ben Reilly knew the attack was coming. Despite his spider-speed and sense, he found himself flat of his back, a seething Happosai standing squarely on his chest. He couldn't remember what the old man had done to him, but as the stars cleared from his vision a dull ache seemed to invade him, welling from his bones.

That day ended with a new sense of humility and enlightenment for Ben Reilly. He got a glimpse of the sort of the martial arts prowess he had come to Japan to learn as Happosai shredded his fledgling ki detection and punctured his spider-derived defenses.

"You're pretty good sonny, but don't dare to tell me how to live my life until you're able to keep me from doing that to you," Happosai sneered, standing over the fallen westerner. "I'll consider telling you the story on the day you can beat me, which I doubt ever comes." Then he was gone.

§☼§☼§

In the schoolyard of Furinkan High, Happosai sized up the situation in a second. Reilly had thrown the blade that foiled his raid. Now the westerner was openly disdainful.

"You dishonor the grandmaster of your school and break your word to me?" the old man hissed. A battle aura shimmered around his body.

Students who lingered on the front lawn to watch Kuno take on Akane Tendo and then Reilly, began beating a retreat for the relative safety of the school interior. Most had seen Happosai in action during the last two years. Not even Ranma had been able to successfully oppose the old lech. Only his own perversion muddied the waters of victory in his case.

"I've shown you more honor than you ever deserved," Reilly answered calmly. "As for our agreement, true, I agreed not to interfere with your evening raids. Does this look like the evening to you, master Happosai?" Reilly spread his hands and looked at the bright morning sky overhead.

"Besides that, as an instructor here at Furinkan, looking after the welfare of the students is one of my responsibilities. You know I can't stand aside and let a thief escape. Remember, I learned the hard way, what happens when you do that. I'll not do it again, even for you. I have no intention of paying that price again."

"Price?" Happosai was momentarily puzzled. Then the light came on. "Ah yes. The sad and woeful tale of your uncle. Fine. If you don't want to pay that price, I'll extract another." Happosai's battle aura blossomed. It towered over the school yard and Reilly.

An unexpected calmness settled over Ben Reilly. He'd never been able to get the old man to repeat the technique he'd used to defeat Reilly that day in the dojo just over a year before. Happosai refused to reveal his secret. Their sporadic sparring sessions became more games of speed training than instruction as the pair tried to score touch points. They often ended in scoreless ties.

Now Reilly hoped the old man was mad enough to use his ace card again. And he hoped he'd be able to figure it out, before he woke up with Happosai standing over him in victory again, or worse.

(EoC28r2)

Like I said earlier, it was tough getting started again. I can see right now this one is VERY subject to revision. Sorry 'bout that. - JW


	29. Heart of Darkness

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 29: Heart of Darkness**

Ben Reilly shook his head. He desperately needed to clear the stars from his eyes before Happosai hit him again.

Genma Saotome's words from so long ago rattled in his aching head: "I wouldn't consider Master Happosai a 'lightweight' if I were you, Reilly-san. He is largely harmless if he can collect a frilly pair of panties on a regular basis, but if you make him mad, he can be very formidible."

"Slightly understated, Genma-san," Reilly thought. He had his spider-sense ramped up to maximum. He quest about him with his maturing ki. And he was completely on the defensive.

The little man hit like a sledgehammer, and he seemed to come out of nowhere to strike and disappear. The fight was not going Reilly's way and he still hadn't seen anything from Happosai that he hadn't seen before. Mainly because he rarely saw or even sensed the blows before they rocked him. Happosai had obviously been paying attention to how the others evaded the precognizant sense that was Reilly's major advantage in a fight.

A very frightened Akane Tendo stood petrified where she'd stopped to catch her breath during her portion of the fight with Tatewaki Kuno. She was scared for Ben Reilly, and she was horrified by the unsuspected power the old man was displaying. The girl suddenly realized why the little lech terrified both her father and Ranma's. The thought of what he could have been doing to her -- probably had been doing -- and to her sisters for the last two years, sent waves of creeping revulsion up and down her spine.

The battle began as so many with Happosai began. The old man made the first move in the confrontation, his ki blossoming into a massive monster, towering over the front field of Furinkan. Reilly was motionless, seemingly glued to the piece of ground where he stood.

It was a classic gambit used by the master. Akane had seen it several times. It glued Ranma in place the first time her fiance' took on the dirty old man. It seemed to paralyze Ben Reilly as he faced the gnomish man. As the apparition began to fade, Happosai launched himself at his apparently petrified opponent.

But Reilly wasn't frozen. As the little man committed himself to his attack, Reilly ducked his shoulder and twisted into a crouch, cocking a backhand that smashed the dwarfish dynamo into the schoolyard wall. The blow would have ended the fight with most foes, but Reilly pulled the strike at the last moment, not wanting to severly injure the malevolent mite. Moment's later he regretted his almost instinctive decision.

Happosai absorbed the blow, pivoted in midair and rebounded off the wall, unscathed. He skidded to a stop about five meters from the waiting chemistry instructor.

"Don't hold back, baka," Happosai hissed. "I want to see what you've really got. Don't think you can sandbag me like you do the others. I know you're always holding back."

Reilly blinked. The old master had managed to surprise him. Where the ki gambit failed, words succeeded. Reilly hesitated and Happosai struck.

To the westerner, he was suddenly back in the Tendo dojo. The seething little man seemed to vanish before his eyes. Reilly made the internal adjustments to expand his spider-sense to its fullest. He calmed himself in his innermost being and felt for the ki of his opponent. He took too long to do it.

Happosai's kick caught him full in the chest, dumping him unceremoniously on his rump. Reilly rolled with the blow, coming to rest in the same loose stance Ranma employed.

"Ok, now I'm ready."

"'Now I'm ready,' he says," a suddenly visible Happosai mocked. "You still haven't figured out the first rule of the true martial artist, have you sonny? You've got to live ready."

"That little trick of yours -- being able to pick up an attack ahead of time -- its served you well. But you're always reacting. You've made some progress under those amateurs, but you'll never be able to do what I could teach you to do," Happosai continued. "You're still reacting, never really on the offensive."

Reilly felt the ki surge, sensed the coming attack before Happi's words telegraphed the hint. The miniscule master blinked out of sight again, but this time Reilly could tell where he was coming from. With grace of a matador, he shifted his upper body out of the way, letting Happosai sail past him. He reached out to give the gnome an extra shove, when his combined senses cried out in alarm. Too late, he realized he'd fallen for the master's gambit. He felt the bite of something hard and hot striking his wrist -- the darn pipe! The world was suddenly topsy turvy.

His spider sense tingled. Reilly twisted in mid air, and bounced off the schoolyard wall, rather than crashing into it head first. He rebounded from the wall, launching himself back at the laughing geezer.

"Offense? You want offense? I'll show you offense," Reilly fumed inwardly.

But his best efforts proved futile. The little man seemed to have a spider-sense of his own. While he was able to pick up whispers of Happosai's ki or coming attack from time to time, Ben Reilly found himself largely impotent against the Grandmaster of Anything Goes.

While a few of Reilly's attacks occasionally found openings in Happosai's defense, the westerner managed to connect for only glancing blows. And for those successes he paid dearly, as Happosai returned ten for one. Reilly began to wish for, and realize how much he relied on his wrist mounted arsenal of web weapons.

"Had enough sonny? Missing your little toys?" Happosai seemed to read his mind as he rode Reilly's vicious roundhouse kick like a kid on a merry-go-round.

"I'll teach you how I'm doin' it if you'll become MY disciple," Happosai whispered in his ear. "You'll never learn it from those incompetent do-gooders." The little man was gone before Reilly could flinch.

Happosai was suddenly facing him, standing off about five meters. "How 'bout it, sonny? You want to be a real martial artist?"

Reilly played along. Moves, techniques and kata's weren't the only thing he'd learned in his time at the Tendo dojo. He'd learned if you find yourself in a box, you've got to think outside of it to get there. What he was doing wasn't working. The little man was giving him time to think.

"That's why I came to Japan. You know that," Reilly responded flatly.

"But you still can't release your ki, can you? I can show you how."

"Sensei Ranma's doing the same thing. It's only a matter of time, he says."

"Seen any results?"

Reilly hesitated. Despite the undeniable proof that he had ki ability -- that he had a spirit -- he had not been able to manifest a whiff of battle aura since the day he'd defeated Shampoo on the same spot where he now fought Happosai.

"No."

"That's because something's blocking it. If you'll accept me as master, I can find the block and remove it. We need a real teacher-disciple relationship. Not this sham you've got with those three incompetent fools. You need to learn to enjoy life, sonny-boy. I've got a hunch if you'd loosen up a little, you wouldn't have any problems at all. Come on boy. I can show you how to really get the most out of the advantage you have, and have a load of fun along the way. All you've got to do is follow my lead. Don't question my methods and you'll have power beyond your wildest dreams."

Reilly almost pondered the possibilities Happosai was offering. But he knew accepting the offer was not an option he could afford. He'd paid that price once before and it was too high. He'd heard the stories Senseis Soun and Genma told of their days as disciples under Master Happosai -- days spent as slaves and scapegoats while picking up niggardly scraps of the little man's martial arts knowledge. The image of Ben Parker seemed to drift across his vision.

"No."

"What? How can you turn this down, boy? It wont take long. I've got a special technique that'll unlock all your potential in a snap. You could do a lot more good, ya know."

Uncle Ben shook his head, "no."

"Shortcuts most often lead to disaster," Reilly recited the wisdom Ben Parker once gave his nephew.

"They can also lead to victory," Happosai countered. "I'm offering you power you can't comprehend right now."

"Power like you have? Power to do immeasurable good, but squandered on debauchery and ..."

Reilly felt the attack coming. Instinctively he dodged, leaping high as Happosai passed through the place he'd just been standing. It was exactly what the master of Anything Goes wanted Reilly to do. As he sailed underneath the bounding American, Happosai spun and fired a sizzling ki-blast at the westerner.

The orb of psychic energy singed Reilly's clothes as he desparately twisted in midair to avoid the attack.

"Oh, crap," Reilly thought. He'd encountered similar attacks from Ranma, Soun and Genma as part of his training, but never from Happosai. The diminutive martial artist never attacked with ki during the sporadic times he'd trained with Reilly. The only evidence Reilly'd seen of Happosai's ki abilities was his use of the ki-masking techniques all his instructors used to help him re-educate his body to a more calculated and effective fighting style. Reilly now realized the little man never revealed even a fraction of his abilities. Not to Genma. Not to Soun. Not to Ranma. Reilly suspected the only persons who had ever seen the fullness of Happosai's true ability were no longer alive in the physical world.

And now he'd rejected the old man's offer to pass on his knowledge and insulted him to boot.

Reilly was suddenly concerned for the students of Furinkan High. The last ki shot dissipated into the sky above the school, but where would the next one land?

His concern made the transplanted New Yorker risk a survey of the schoolyard. He felt the sizzle of a new attack even as he began his scan. The yard was clear! No! Akane Tendo stood directly behind him, hand raised to mouth, horror reflected in her eyes as Happosai's newest assault barrelled toward the distracted westerner.

Her scream of warning was cut short as a lanky, pasty fleshed youth darted from the doorway of Furinkan. The boy dove head long at Akane, bowling her over and tumbling with her against the base of a tree. His head hit with an audible thump. When Akane was able to get her bearings, the remnant of the ki blast was washing through the spot she'd just occupied. Turning she found Hikaro Gosunkugi, knocked unconscious at her side.

"Gosunkugi?" she breathed, surprised more by who her rescuer was than by the fact she'd been rescued. Her attention didn't stay on the fallen youth long.

"What happened to Reilly san?" she wondered, her eyes searching for the place he'd stood between her and Happosai.

Reilly was still there. He was motionless, a statue still standing adamant after enduring the onslaught of a ki wave that rolled over him like a tsunami. But Reilly was not unscathed. His arms were crossed to shield his face and bowed head. He was crouched, leaning forward into the brunt of the tangible psychic blast that had encompassed him. His clothes hung in tatters, wisps of smoke rising from his shoulders. A grayish green silk uniform was just visible through the shreds of his street clothes.

Akane gasped. "He didn't move. Why didn't he ju..." She fell mute. Realization that the boy at her side, and the man standing on the front walk had chosen to protect her washed over her in her own private tsunami. Gosunkugi got her out of harm's way. It was something Akane never would have guessed the wimpish young man had the guts to attempt. And Reilly -- Reilly chose to shield her from the blast with his own body.

A flicker of motion jerked Akane out of her humbling reverie. An iridescent sheen was bending the light around Ben Reilly's body. Suddenly it expanded into an orb of swirling energy, hiding the battered gaijin from view. As Akane, Happosai and the assembled masses of Furinkan watched, a massive ki-spider took form.

"Heh, heh," Happosai laughed. "Now we'll see what you've really got, boy. I knew there was more to you than met the eye. But I doubt you know how to use the power you've got."

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly turned back to face the ki blast he knew was coming; that he knew he must block to protect Akane. "Oh Lord, help!" he whispered as the leading edge of the wave reached him.

A blazing light seared his eyes as he threw up his arms to shield his face. He leaned into the blast. Blackness descended on him, soul and spirit. He felt it tearing at the fabric of his clothes. Then the true horror of Happosai's attack hit. Despair screamed in his ears, snaking its way to his heart. It was followed by despondence, defeat and discouragement: all seeking to invade and overwhelm his spirit.

In the midst of the maelstrom, Reilly found an anchor. The words of a passage he'd read just that morning seemed to whisper strength in his innermost being. "... be strong in the Lord and the power of his might ... Put on the full armor of God so that you can stand against the tactics of the Devil ... For our battle is not with flesh and blood, but against ... the spiritual forces of evil ... Take up the full armor of God, that you may be able to resist, making your stand in the day of evil ..."

Ben Reilly resolved to stand.

The blast washed over him. He felt the heat dissipate, and opened his eyes to a world of swirling shadows. The schoolyard of Furinkan High School was gone.

A motion in the swirling shadows drew his attention. Out of the mists strode Happosai, but it was a Happosai, Reilly could never have imagined.

To describe what approached him as gnarled and twisted was understatement of the severest ilk. The little man was no longer little. He was an overblown cross between the miniscule master and a tumorous octopus. The grotesque caricature of Happosai was huge, and totally repulsive. He was covered with ... the only thing Reilly could think of was raw red tumors ... with eyes. They split the fabric of Happosai's gi, growing out of his shoulders to form a frightful cowl filled with eyes -- eyes that darted frenetically about as though they were searching for something. Out of his back, the raw tumor-like tissue formed tentacles, each ending in a small hand ever ready to caress or pinch whatever came within its grasp. A large eye filled the palm of each hand.

The tumorous tissue wasn't confined to Happosai's back. It covered him, bloating him into a misshapend monstrosity that would have waddled laboriously had he tried to walk normally.

But legs and feet were no longer his mode of movement. The deformed dwarf's face was on eye level with Reilly. His head was elevated by the tumorous tentacles growing from the soles of his feet and his legs. They moved the little man forward with a slithering oscillation, similar to the rhythmic waving of a centipede's legs. And every available inch of the malignant mass that formed the misshapened caricature of the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts was home to a leering, staring eye. Eyes ever on the lookout for a bit of bare female flesh. Hands ever striving to cop a feel of the more private aspects of the female anatomy.

Reilly choked back an urge to retch at the sight before him. He looked around quickly. The light revealing the monstrous Happosai to him was fading rapidly. He stood in a void of swirling darkness, though it refused to ebb to jet.

"Heh, heh," Happosai's mocking laughter sliced throught the darkness. "Now we'll see what you've really got, boy. I knew there was more to you than met the eye. But I doubt you know how to use the power you've got."

Reilly's spider-sense screamed and then fell silent. His ki senses were not. He could sense Happosai menacingly close by. Reilly readied himself, clearing his head, trying to let his heart lead his defense.

"Our battle is not with flesh and blood," the words echoed faintly in Reilly's consciousness. "But against ... the spiritual forces of evil." Realization blossomed. He was seeing the spiritual realm. The monstrosity with Happosai's face hiding in the horror of darkness surrounding Reilly was the spiritual essense of the little man -- twisted almost beyond recognition with depravity.

He reached out with his ki, searching desparately for his foe. There? No. The faintest tingles of his spider-sense joined his ki perception. The darkness continued to swirl, pulsating blackness marbled with roiling ropes of charcoal gray. There! On his left. Reilly reflexively turned to face the subtle change that drew his attention. Suddenly he sensed something on his right. The blips on the radar screen of his ki seemed to multiply rapidly, but he couldn't get a clear picture of what was happening in the darkness.

Had he been in the dojo, Reilly realized his instructors would have urged him to trust his ki -- to sense the spiritual signature of his foe. It was the classic "use the force" scene from the original Star Wars episode. But here in the spiritual realm, all was spirit and his ki -- his human spirit -- was overwhelmed by the oppressive darkness. It didn't make any difference whether his physical eyes were open or closed. His spiritual eyes were proving useless too.

Reilly wished desperately he could do what the twisted master of Anything Goes was offering him. A bit of ki-deception would be very helpful right now, he thought.

In the swirling blackness, Ben Reilly thought he detected pockets of obsidian that didn't move. They seemed black holes into which all the surrounding insipid illumination disappeared. He moved toward the first he'd become aware of. The voids moved, but they moved in response to his action.

"What's he done?" Reilly sweated. Then he decided to break his own pattern of reaction. He leapt at the emptiness, spining what would have been a lethal reverse roundhouse kick. His leg passed through the pocket. Its emptiness parted as his leg passed through leaving the deeper darkness unchanged and unharmed.

But Reilly felt the effect of his attack. His leg was suddenly stabbed with a bone-chilling cold, sending daggers of pain through his spiritual being.

"Well, at least you're trying," Happosai voice chortled from eight different directions. "You may make a decent disciple after all."

Reilly cursed inwardly. The little man threw out a trap and he'd walked right into it. "Get on the offensive," the Spider-man clone scoffed at himself. "Know and never underestimate your enemy," he chastised himself as he knelt, nursing the part of his spirit he perceived as his leg. His mind raced. How was he going to defeat Happosai in the spiritual? Defeat? How the heck was he going to survive at all! He peered into the darkness with his ki. Still nothing but swirling murk with vague areas of deeper darkness.

"Let me show you how a real spider catches its prey," Happosai laughed again. The pockets of darkness began to move. Reilly could sense them darting toward him, then retreating. They jumped around like frantic fleas, overhead, then underneath, always circling. He tried to stand and found he was bound by invisible ropes of darkness.

As he pressed against the restraints, a sensation of gloom and hopelessness washed over him. He felt the only way of escape was to submit to the perverted master. His only hope was to yield. "Yes!" he thought, "I'll outwit the old man at his own game. I'll become his disciple, learn his secrets, and then I'll show him the good he could have ... "

"That's right boy. I'll let you out and you can be the saviour of the world," Happosai's voice seemed to hiss in his ear.

Saviour of the world? The phrase snapped Ben Reilly out of his downward spiraling thoughts.

"Sorry, old man. That position's already taken," Reilly gritted back.

Despite the pain in his leg, the westerner strained against the bindings that encased him. He pushed himself upright, struggling to split the oppressive bindings with his spiritual fingers, trying to peel the webbing off ...

Suddenly Reilly realized what was happening to him. The patches of darkness were webbing him up, just like a real spider in the natural. His thoughts raced to the end of the process: the spider sinking its fangs into its immoble victim, injecting the venom that would liquefy the prey's internal organs, transforming them into a nutrient soup for the spider to slurp at leisure.

He had to get out of Happosai's trap now! Every moment the strands of depression and darkness confined him, the greater his peril.

Like a doomed insect in a true spider's web, Ben Reilly struggled to no avail. He was snared in Happosai's web of darkness.

"Ho, boy, you're just going to make it worse," the depraved dwarf chuckled in his ear. "Relax now. You're going to be my disciple one way or another. You might as well make it easy on yourself. It's always better if you make the decision. But by your choise or not, I've finally found a worthy vessel to pass the legacy to."

"Nooooo!" Ben Reilly erupted. His whole being revolted at the fate Happosai was painting. In his mind's eye a vision of an enormous black spider, covered with tumorous red tentacles, constantly craving the feel of female flesh, covered with eyes ever straining for a glimpse of a bare breast, a curvacious hip, a bountiful cleavage, a ...

Deep inside Ben Reilly, a firey torch flashed. It expanded, surging through every iota of his being. The light of revelation burst full blown through his being. He saw the seduction even the nightmare vision was waging on his soul, and in the meteoric moment rejected it. Reilly felt he was a spider, trapped in another spider's web. He suddenly found the fabric of his prison of darkness with the razor-sharp claws at the end of his eight legs. His rejection of the fate Happosai had in mind for him drove him to near frenzy. He slashed at the black webbing with claws and fangs, shredding his bonds to stand free.

Though standing, his perception of his surroundings remained unchanged. Ebon swirls of darkness.

"Fool!" Happosai's voice cut the gloom. "Now we have to do it the hard way."

Reilly suddenly picked up a flash of color in the darkness. A glowing coal? No! A pair of red eyes. And another. And another. Seven crimson sets surrounded him, glowing brighter by the second.

He suddenly realized where he'd seen eyes like these before. The demon he'd cast out of Ninomiya-san at Ueno Park!

Reilly opened his mouth to call on The Name, but the demons were faster. A wave of sulfurous blackness and heat washed over him, knocking him off his feet. He scrambled to get his feet under him and rise again. He sensed the second onslaught coming and found he only had time to kneal, shielding his head with his arms.

"Lord Jesus preserve me," was the last thought to register on Reilly's consciousness as the second attack pounded him.

§☼§☼§

A torrent of wagers favoring Reilly evaporated as the gamblers witnessed another amazing shift in the balance of the battle taking place in the front court of Furinkan High School.

When the same giant ki-spider that defeated Shampoo weeks earlier manifested itself round the American chemistry teacher, the majority of the crowd felt they were about to see the defeat of the wizened lech who had plagued the girls of Furinkan and the women of Nerima for the last two years. There was a surge toward Nabiki's respresentatives, but the enthusiasm was short-lived.

Happosai's body seemed to blur momentarily, and suddenly there were two. The ki-spider turned toward the new apparition, but stopped as though confused. Suddenly six more Happosai joined the other two, taking positions just out of range of the eight shimmering legs on which the spider stood.

The spider surged forward, trying to pounce on its new foe. It stabbed at a new Happosai and seemed to skewer the little man. But the gnome side-stepped the spider's leg at the last second and lashed out with a counterstrike.

A sickening report echoed through the schoolyard and the spider lurched, one leg severed just above its terminal joint. The spider retreated while the octet of Happosais chortled derisively.

"Let me show you how a real spider catches its prey," Happosai laughed again. With a nod, the replicants pulled lengths of black rope from their gis. The students and faculty of Furinkan watched slackjawed as the eight-man army spun a web of their own around the crippled spider.

The spider's iridescence seemed to dull, but abruptly brighten. It began to struggle against the strands trapping it as the eight Happosai stood back to admire their handiwork.

One of the gnomes bounded up the ebony ropes to stand on the spider's head. It seemed to bend low and whisper something to the trapped creature.

The spider reacted with a surge of effort, straining at the ropes pinning it to the ground. The gnome bent low again. The aura of the trapped spider surged, shining shafts of light through the maze of roping that restrained it. A leg suddenly found a gap in its prison. Its claws found the netting and closed scissor-like on a strand. The cord separated. A second leg found its way to the outside and snipped a strand. The escape surged forward like an avalanch cascading down a mountainside.

The offending Happosai jumped clear of the suddenly dangerous spider.

"Fool! Now we have to do it the hard way," he shouted for all to hear.

Around the struggling spider, the Happosais began to grow. Their auras became a curling miasma that rose from each figure. Eight billowing clouds of darkness speckled with crimson fire crowned the spider's opponents. The lung-searing stench of brimstone filled the school yard. As the air was fouled by the mephitic halos, spectators young and old began to gag and flee their ringside seats.

The Happosais raised their hands. Purple orbs of depression formed between their outstretched palms and seven fully perfected Shi Shi Hokodan blasts screamed toward the dazzling spider in their midst.

As the dust settled, the strong of stomach beheld a crouching spider, its legs drawn tight to its body. It seemed to move just before the army of malevolent mites hammered it again with a second thunderous barrage.

"Oh man, Reilly sensei is so dead," Diasuke whispered to a stunned Hiroshi as the pair peeked over the window sill at the scene below.

A seeming eternity passed for the pair. The clouds of dust kicked up by the assault began to thin.

In a small crater that severed the sidewalk connecting the gate with the front steps, the shape of a man shielding his head with his arms slowly became visible.

"Holy shit, he survived," Hiroshi whispered as he looked unbelieving into Diasuke's face.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly managed to clear his head after the second impact. "I'm still alive?" he wondered.

"He must be holding back," Reilly thought. "The old man must be desparate to pass on his 'legacy,' and he really is looking for a disciple to pass his lechery to. He'd rather have me on his side than kill me, but ..."

The thought of becoming a lecherous monstrosity like the truth of Happosai chilled Reilly. His head was swimming, and he knew defeat was near, and maybe death, but Reilly resolved he would never surrender -- not to that fate. "I'll make you proud Uncle Ben. Even if you never knew me, and it's the last thing I do."

The spot of deeper darkness in front of him began to move. The final attack was starting.

Deep within Ben Reilly, a voice whispered, "Look for the light!" Its urgency belied its faintness. "Look for his light."

Reilly's bruised and befuddled mind struggled to wrap comprehension around the seemingly random thought, "... his light? or is it 'His Light?'"

A different voice whispered -- the voice of memory: "The human spirit reaches its greatest potential and power only in communion with the Father's love. Love never fails. Some things you will be able to do in the strength of your own spirit, but do not rely on it. Your strength has an end, but the Father's love is infinite. Love is the ultimate victory."

Realization washed over Reilly. He'd fought Happosai in his own strength -- physically, mentally and spiritually! He had only one chance of surviving -- to resist in love -- to tap the love of God. But how? He didn't have time for prayer or Bible study now! Happosai and his demonic allies were moving in for the final blow. Now!

"Look for his light," the still small voice whispered again.

Light and Love. The darkness moved again. And in the midst of it? A small flicker?

The opposing teardrops of the Oriental concept of yin and yang flashed across Reilly's mind. Good and Evil completely balanced in opposition. In the midst of the white, a dot of black. In the midst of black, a spot of white.

The idea was central to so many Oriental philosophies: Even in good, there is evil. Even in evil, good can be found.

"Look for his light!" Reilly got it in a flash. He had to look for the good in Happosai! Looking for old master's darkness in the midst of spiritual darkness was pointless. He had to see him with the love and mercy of God.

Realization of how he'd seen the old man humbled Ben Reilly. He'd long since lost sight of Happosai's humanity. He saw only the lechery, the martial arts mastery, and the squandered potential for good. He'd never considered the old man might be in a diabolical trap. One undoubtably of his own choosing, but a trap nonetheless. He bowed his head and muttered, "Forgive me. I've been so wrong."

Reilly's words froze the approaching Happosai, and hushed the watching throngs of Furinkan.

"What'd he say? Is he yielding?" Variations on the questions became an audible buzz among the startled spectators.

"Is the fool conceding?" Happosai hesitated in a moment of wonder. Was the gaijin truly agreeing to become his disciple? Part of Happosai gloated: "Men are all the same. They'll all try to purchase their life in the end." Another part suffered waves of disappointment: "So his guilt over his uncle wasn't strong enough to save him."

Reilly lifted his head. He searched the spiritual plane in front of him. In the choking blackness a small orb of light flickered wanly.

"There he is," Reilly thought. He bent his whole will upon the faint and sputtering light. Now that he had a fix on it, he would not let it go.

Suddenly the light flashed. It grew to an almost unbearable brightness before fading almost as quickly as it waxed bright. Reilly no longer stood in a swirling ebony mist. He was in a tunnel of sorts. Roots and musty, moist dirt formed the walls and ceiling. Before him was an intersection. A pale light cascaded through an opening overhead.

In the middle of the intersection a huge black cat played with something caught between its paws.

"He would have been mine by now, but for you," the cat's baleful voice rumbled as it talked to whatever it batted about. "But now ... " the cat shifted, sitting up while grabbing a tiny figure between a claw and a strangely opposable digit. To Reilly's amazement the scene zoomed closer. He could clearly see the monster cat hold up a miniature version of himself in his Scarlet Spider suit. But something was different. Yes, the tiny figure was female -- a buxom version of himself -- or someone in a skin-tight Scarlet Spider suit.

The monster cat stabbed the tiny figure through the leg with the needle-like point of a massive claw. "Now you will be dealt with," the cat rumbled. It held its victim up at eye level. While the little woman writhed on the skewer through her leg, her tormenter seemed to stroke her with its other paw. Then it reached in ever so delicately with its claws and began to peel the scarlet body suit from its prey.

The pixiesque woman was soon nude, save for the remnant of the scarlet suit on the leg punctured by the cat's claw, and the mask that obscured her face.

As a befuddled Reilly watched, the cat stroked its victim again. Her head jerked to one side. The cat gently hooked the fabric of the mask with the tip of a claw. The mask came away to reveal the face of a still defiant Onna-Ranma Saotome.

"You will never have us, Aku Mo Lin," the redhead rasped. "I've been part of one who joined the Light, and now I'm part of the young master. The Light I've brought will draw him. He will see the Light, you will never have us."

The cat shook with a thunderous laughter. "Seeing the light and being in the Light are entirely different. I don't know what sort of creature you are, but your host has never been in the Light. I don't know that he's even heard the foulness of the Good News. And I intend that he never does. Without you, he has no clue where his hope lies. And you, my little snack will never help him again."

The needle-sharp talons opposing the one on which the tiny woman was impaled flashed. Their points immobilized her as they punctured her body at four new points. The cat drew its victim close to its face. Its rasp-like tongue flicked out to lick her body in a slow and lascivious caress. To Reilly, the action was more snake-like than cat-like. Red welts marked the woman's body where the tongue made contact. Blood began to ooze from the marks.

"Ah well, no time to play," Aku Mo Lin rumbled in mock sorrow. "Normally, I'd enjoy this a lot longer. But today I have more important business to attend to than playing with a snack."

The cat extended the talon on its index digit and drew a slash across the tiny woman's thigh. It paused to lick the blood from its claw. "It would be such delicious fun too," it again mused sadly. It rolled its paw over until the single extended claw hovered menacingly before the still defiant pixie.

"Still, just a moment of fun won't hurt." It cocked its head slightly and smiled a wicked grin. "Me that is."

"You'll never have us," the tiny woman gritted even as the point of the claw found the valley between her legs. She gasped as the point of the claw penetrated her, pushing with a saddistic languidity toward more vital organs. The pain was evident to Reilly. He could almost feel it himself. He knew beyond words the firey woman was connected to him in some way. He watched helplessly as grisly death was slowly forced on his Ranma-faced clone. The woman gritted her teeth and wide-eyed shook her head, determined not to cry out as the claw thrust slowly upward, deeper into her body. Almost by happenstance her eyes seemed to find him. Their gazes locked, and Reilly suddenly knew what the little woman was. His eyes widened to match hers.

"Save us, Reilly-san. Your light was my light," the woman managed to choke out before the point of the offending claw completed its course through her body, exiting through her mouth.

"Nooooooo!" Reilly roared. But his cry seemed to warp soundlessly around the events of his vision. The monstrous cat didn't hear as it slowly lapped the limp form from its talon and swallowed loudly.

"Now that the appetizer is finished, it's time to hunt the main course," the cat-demon known as Aku-Mo-Lin rumbled. "Ready or not, here I come."

Before Reilly's astonished eyes the cat seemed to dissolve, its massive body disintegrating into an undulating stream of house cats that moved off down the tunnel opposite him. As the last cat disappeared the light faded and he was back in the blackness, a faint orb of light hovering in the darkness before him.

Shocked, Reilly tried to close his spiritual eyes and shake his head. But the wan flicker of light hung unabated and undisturbed before him.

"Look for his light," the voice whispered, and the grisly vision receded from his consciousness as Reilly realized the light he was seeing was the remnant of good in the twisted master. The whole scene he'd just witnessed had taken place in the twinkling of an eye.

He seized the moment.

"Master Happosai, I beg your forgiveness. I have not seen you as I should have." Though whispered, Reilly's words seemed to thunder in the school yard.

A muffled, "No," died unspoken in a horrified Akane Tendo's throat.

"So you submit? Are you ready to take advantage of your power and become all I can teach you to be?" a still suspicious Happosai asked.

"Submit? No. I can never become your disciple as you are now. But now I see there is hope, even for you. Please, Master Happosai, turn from the darkness before it is truly too late. God loves you."

Happosai began to shake with rage. His fists clenched at his sides. His battle aura flared.

"Self-righteous fool!" the little man bellowed. "I was going to let you live, but now ... "

The gnarled gnome in front of Reilly leapt at the still knealing westerner. His seven doppelgangers moved in unison. The sulphurous smell of demonic bloodlust filled the air.

Ben Reilly kept his spiritual eyes open. The formless blackness surged toward him. The tiny orb of Happosai's remaining humanity shrank to a pale pinpoint. The darkness on either side outstripped the progress of the languishing light in front of Reilly. He felt the demon fangs shredding him even as he leaped high, pivoting in midair. With his eyes glued to the miniscule point of light, Ben Reilly reached down and grabbed it as his legs flipped over his head. He grabbed it and hung on for dear life.

§☼§☼§

The remaining crowd watching the fight in the Furinkan schoolyard knew nothing of the spiritual confrontation taking place beyond the pale of their physical eyes and ears. To them, the Americaan instructor seemed defeated, and ready to yield. Then he managed to infuriate the little man who was beating him to a pulp.

The eight Happosai surged forward, converging on the crouching man in their midst. Seven of the eight seemed to reach Reilly a split second before the one directly in front of the young chemistry teacher. A muffled grunt followed by a high-pitched whine pelted the ears of the audience as the seven seemed to slam into the man at the center of their circle. A gray flash erupted from the midst of the mayhem, launched at the last possible second.

"Reilly-sensei," several students gasped as they realized their instructor had evaded the fabled ninja split-body attact. The westerner tucked at the waist and inverted his position, reaching down to plant his hand solidly on the top of the remaining Happosai's head.

A frustrated roar escaped the seven dopplegangers. In unison, they turned and launched a blast at their prey, oblivious that they were now firing on their anchor in the physical world. Happosai was affixed to the westener's palm with a grip made tenacious by desperation and spider-powers. The ki-blast hit Reilly just as he found his feet from his leap, Happosai still attached to his upraised hand. The blast felled the young man like a tree, catching him full in the back. Reilly was catapulted five meters toward the gate of Furinkan before he slapped the pavement like a limp fish. At the end of Reilly's right arm, Happosai's head bounced twice before he came to rest, unconscious and still stuck to Reilly's hand.

Reilly and Happosai lay motionless, an exhausted planet tethered to a noisome moon.

Akane Tendo shook off the paralyzing terror that held her. Her first step freed her and she covered the distance to Reilly's side in a flash. Kneeling, she hesitated to touch either man.

"Reilly-san?" she whispered as she found the courage to lay her hand on his shoulder. The foreigner groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where's Happosai?" he managed to mutter. He made no effort to rise.

"He's ... He's right here," Akane answered trembling. Reilly's question turned her attention to the little man who'd lived in her house for the last two years. She'd known he was lechery personified, but she'd never guessed how deep the perversion of his soul ran. A new thrill of fear ran through her as Happosai stirred.

The motion at the end of his arm roused Reilly. He lifted his head and looked at his hand and the little bald head it held. Tentatively he moved his hand. Happosai's head moved with it.

"I got 'im!" A smile broke through Reilly's battered lips.

"Wha ... What?" Happosai returned to consciousness. Reilly felt the little man trying to turn and face him. The Spider-man clone exerted his grip, and the martial arts master screamed. "Ahhhh! Get it off! Get it off!"

Reilly painfully pushed himself up with his left arm, pulling his legs underneath him in a crouch. He lifted Happosai by the head and set him on his feet, as the little man shrieked in pain again.

"Heh." Reilly managed a weak laugh. "I've got your number now Happosai. I know how to find you."

"Let go, you sorry piece of do-gooder crap," Happosai gritted. He couldn't turn to face Reilly. The westerner's right hand gripped the top of his head from behind.

"Yes, and I'd rather be do-gooder crap than ... " Reilly stopped, reconsidering his words. "Happosai, they're eating you up. Your personal demons are killing you. You've got to repent or you're doomed."

"Don't want to," the old man whined.

Reilly stood up, and held the little man at arm's length. Happosai grunted in pain as Reilly bent his elbow to bring the little man's dangling body around where he could see his face.

"You don't know the danger you're in old man. I've seen what those demons are doing to you. If you don't change, they'll drag you off to hell."

"I'll take my chances," the master of lechery gritted. His hands began to rise, a malovent sparkle flickering between his fingers.

Reilly's spider-sense bellowed, and Akane Tendo's foot separated the malicious master from Ben Reilly's amazing grip with a lightning kick. The erotomaniacal gnome sailed over the Furinkan wall and out of sight. A streamer of red droplets marked the path of his flight.

Reilly stood frozen like a statue, his eyes lingering on the quickly disappearing arc.

"He, he was going to ... " Akane stammered.

Reilly turned toward her. "Thanks Tendo-san. He would have nailed me too, if you hadn't "  
He stopped and lowered his arm.

"But I wouldn't expect him to be very friendly the next time you see him," Reilly continued. Slowly he turned his hand over to reveal a patch of scalp still stuck to his palm.

Akane Tendo suddenly felt very sick. She didn't even feel Ben Reilly's arms as they caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"No! Akane-san pull yourself together. We've got to get to the dojo," Reilly barked at the woozy girl, memory of his vision of the demon cat sweeping through his mind. "Something's happening with Ranma. I think he's in danger. We've got to go wake him up!"

§☼§☼§

Sasuke padded quickly toward the Kuno mansion. He'd determined to get his unconscious master away from battle when the ki-fireworks began. In the distance he heard a pair of explosions.

"Oh my. Oh my. I think we left none too soon, master," the little ninja muttered to himself. As he turned a corner onto the thoroughfare leading to the Kuno home, he felt an impact on the litter he dragged. Glancing back, the ninja servant saw nothing askance.

"Must have turned the corner too short," he thought to himself as he continued on his way.

A sudden icy malice seemed to waft through the air around him. A chill ran down his spine and he quickly turned to survey his surroundings again. Nothing. He redoubled his pace.

On the litter behind him a small man pulled a black cloth close about him. He put forth all his ki ability to remain unseen. Slowly he reached up to feel the top of his head. The sickening smoothness of newly bare bone met his touch. He bent his mystic powers to healing his wound as the litter bounced along.

Had Happosai been able to see the crown of his head, he might have observed a tumorous growth expand and then recede as the edges of a ragged, but still hand-shaped wound sealed themselves.

A single drop of blood fell from the Grand Master of Anything Goes closing wound and landed unnoticed on the face of an unconscious Tatewaki Kuno. The drop struck the young swordsman on the lip, just at the corner of his mouth and seemed to flow of its own volition into the slack opening, disappearing without leaving a stain.

"Reilly, you will pay more dearly than you can imagine," Happosai seethed inwardly as the litter passed the gates of the Kuno estate.

(EoC29r2)

Honest! I really do plan on getting back to Ranma in the next chapter. -JW 


	30. Split Personalities

Ok, please don't give me grief about this being a short chapter. It's the first part of a section that was approaching 10k words, so I decided to split it and post the first half while finishing up the second. Ok? 

Herein you will find my version of how Neko-Ranma thinks. I stumbled across Shall-Iin's story: "Neko's Mate," and liked some of what I read. So I may have been influenced. Shall-Iin's only request to me was to give him some credit. So if what you read here bears a resemblance to the depiction of Neko-Ranma's thought processes in "Neko's Mate," that's why.

Oh, and BTW, I've changed the name of an earlier chapter previously entitled "Split Personalities" to "Neko Dreams." I believe the changes are appropriate.

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 30: Split Personalities**

Onna-Ranma smirked. Her male counterpart's reaction to her bond with the strange spider-turned pixie on her shoulder was just what she expected. It was how she would have reacted had the shoe been on the other foot.

"Well, heh. That's no surprise," she laughed. "But Scarlet here seems to be the only one with a real clue about where we are and what's happening."

Ranma Saotome's face took on a cock-eyed quizzical expression.

"You mean you really don't know where we are?" he asked his female version.

"Yup! I'm going on what Scarlet says and I haven't seen anything to prove her wrong. It sure ain't Nerima. In fact it sort of reminds me..."

"... Of the pits that Pops threw me into for the Neko-ken training," Ranma finished the thought.

"Yeah," Onna agreed. "And that's part of the reason I decided to let Scarlet sink her fangs into me. I was freaking out and ... well, she saved my bacon."

"Huh?"

"It was the neko-demon." Scarlet jumped in. "If I hadn't got her to move, Onna would have been caught, and ... I don't really know what would have happened. I just know it could have been bad -- for all of us."

Onna swallowed hard. "Ranma," she paused, a slightly pained expression on her face. "Man, that's weird," she shook her head before continuing. "I nearly freaked out when I first saw the neko-demon. It looks like Mao-Mo-Lin the ghost cat, only black. If Scarlet hadn't been screaming in my ear to jump through a hole, I woulda been caught."

"What's weird?" Ranma asked.

The uncomfortable squirrelly expression camped out on her face again.

"Calling you by my name," she finally answered. "Seeing you standing there. It's weird. It's weird acknowledging I'm not the original Ranma. You are. Really, if you get right down to it, I'm third string. Even the Neko was here before I was."

" ... " Ranma was speechless before her admission. Finally he broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So why do you have to bite her?" he asked turning his gaze on the tiny figure on Onna's shoulder.

The tiny woman didn't react for a bit. Finally she spoke. "I don't know. It's just sort of a feeling I've had since I woke up. That I've got to bite you. That I had to bite her. But it didn't hurt did it Onna?"

"Nope. Well, it did sting a little, but not bad, and since then," Onna-Ranma looked up into her male-type's face, "I've been able to know things Scarlet had to tell me before the bite. Things that have proved very helpful. Like how to sense the cat-demon. How to tell when he's near. Somehow Scarlet can tell when he's getting close, even when there's no ki presence. I can tell now too. We got out of the tunnel where I found you just in time. He was coming."

"You mean he's right down there?" Ranma almost squeaked as he pointed into the open pit at their side.

The two female personifications smiled. "Don't worry." Onna said. "That's one of the weird things about this place. You jump through a hole and you might as well have jumped to the dark side of the moon. If you went back down there, you wouldn't be in the same place you just left. If you hadn't followed me right away, you might not have ended up here either. The place shifts around all the time."

"That's right," Scarlet chimed in. "But there's a way to make sure we never get separated."

Ranma raised an eyebrow as he looked back and forth between Scarlet and Onna. His girl-type was beaming with a coy, "You-know-you-want-to" smile. And in spite of the full face mask hiding her features, Ranma could tell Scarlet wore the same expression.

"Let you bite me?"

"Right."

"I'll think about it, but not right now," he replied.

A flicker of disappointment sped across the two women's faces, but was quickly replaced with acceptance.

"That's fine. It's your choice. We won't twist your arm, but we're going to keep asking," Scarlet said. "It may sound strange, but you won't regret it, when you do."

"Not yet," Ranma repeated. Inwardly he added, "If ever," before remembering both women were aware of his thoughts. His realization was met by a pair of accepting smiles.

"It's Ok," Onna said, looking up into his eyes. "It has to be your choice, not ours. It won't work if Scarlet forces it on you."

His gaze flitted back and forth between the two women. These two were sharing something they weren't telling him. He knew it, and he suddenly didn't care if they knew what he was thinking or not.

"Don't worry about it," Scarlet said to Onna, loud enough for Ranma to hear. "We've got other things to worry about now. We've got to find that Neko."

"Right!" The girl-type spun and located the over-sized, slippered paw prints. "She went this way. Come on."

Ranma Saotome watched the pair move off down the tunnel. They suddenly appeared strange to him -- inexplicable, and beyond male comprehension, and one of them claimed to be him.

On the edge of darkness Onna turned and looked at her male-type.

"Aren't you coming? Don't you want to get out of here?" she asked.

"You mean I have a choice?" Ranma asked. "Can't you make me follow, since you're in control?"

"Is that what's buggin' you?" the flame-haired girl asked with a hint of sadness. "I could, but I won't. Scarlet says I shouldn't have done it before. Sorry about that. I won't do it again. It's up to you from now on. But I really need your help to get out of here," a note of pleading entered her voice. "And I really want to get out. The prospects for the future seem kinda limited here ... "

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Demon chow or nutso," Ranma replied as he moved to catch up. "I guess it beats wandering around in the dark on my own."

"Sure does," two female voices responded.

§☼§☼§

Neko-Onna padded through the dusty tunnels, looking for nothing in particular. These tunnels were the first memories that rattled around in the cat-warrior's mind. She felt at home here, even though it wasn't a very friendly home.

"Devil-Cat still hunting people," flashed through her truncated mental faculties. "Devil-Cat always hunt people who come here." The demon was why Neko-Onna wasn't "at home" in the first place she could remember. But she knew she was relatively safe from the big black cat demon, as long as she didn't linger in a particular area of the passages for too long.

"I safe, because I cat too," she thought.

Somehow she knew the same could not be said for her human counterparts should they ever "awake" in the dreamlands.

"People-types not know how to hide," a self-satisfied smirk twisted the definitely feline features of her face. "Make noise. Move too fast. Make easy Devil-Cat find and eat."

Neko-Onna was an androgynous cross between the classic magical cat girl of Japanese legend and a bishonen cat-warrior. Her appearance in the dreamlands shifted constantly along with her ever changing thoughts and attitude.

Sometimes she was a wiry hunter, all sinew and lightning fast reflexes. At other times she took on the more voluptuous and seductive contours possessed by Ranma's female personification.

"Hide and save. Hide and save. Hide and save. Always hide people-type. Always fight to save butt." Her usually random parade of thought snatches settled into a common thread. "Tired of hiding people-type. No have fight now. Want nap. Want Warm Lap..."

A sad frown bent the corners of Neko-Onna's mouth. "No nap. No Warm Lap."

A faint disk of light painted the floor ahead of Ranma's feline personality. "Go up here," flitted across her consciousness, momentarily derailing her thoughts of safeguarding her human aspect.

Almost nonchalantly she approached the opening through which the light filtered. Her casual ease belied a heightened vigilance. Long ago the neko- Saotome learned the cat-demon who inhabited this realm liked to lie in wait for unwitting victims in spots where the wane light dimmed sharpness of sight.

Neko-Onna shook her head. Devil Cat's hunting tactics made no sense to her. During the last eight or so years, since awakening, Neko-Onna had often watched from the darkness as the massive cat would spring on some poor being, awaking in the unfamiliar and mostly bewildering dreamlands.

Other times Devil Cat seemed to ignore helpless prey, allowing it to wander off into the endless tunnels, without so much as opening its eyes. Some of these fortunates, or unfortunates, were tracked down later and devoured. And others, such as Neko-Onna, roamed the interminable passageways almost at will.

As it stepped into the light, Neko-Onna turned on a blinding dash of speed, zigzagging an erratic course, before bounding through the opening over its head.

The tunnel above was brighter. Neko-Onna liked the higher tunnels. The occasional sunbeam found its way into these loftier realms, and Neko-Onna usually loved to curl up for a nap in these puddles of warmth. They reminded her so much of Warm Lap.

"No nap. No Warm Lap. No nap now. Hide people-type from Devil Cat ... Miss Warm Lap."

Neko-Onna wove her way around a particularly inviting sunbeam and back into the darkness.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly was trying to bring Akane Tendo out of her swoon, when Mrs. Nakamura burst out of the front doors of Furinkan.

"Tendo-san! Tendo-san!" the school secretary cried as she screeched to a halt at the edge of the newly excavated crater in the front walk. "Your sister called from home. You're needed there right away!"

Akane was instantly awake. "Is it Ranma? Is he awake?"

"They didn't say -- just that you should come home right away," Nakamura-san replied as she took in the devastation scarring the school's grounds. "Wha-what happened here?" she stammered. A whiff of lingering brimstone found her nose at that instant and the matronly secretary blenched, turned while covering her mouth and nose, and fled the scene, muttering a bilious, "Never mind."

Reilly gathered Akane into his arms and stood.

"Wha-what are you doing, Reilly-san?" Akane stammered.

"I'm taking you home, a bit faster than you can get there on your own," he replied. Turning, he leapt across the crater, landing at the front doors of Furinkan, just as Nakamura mounted the steps.

"Nakamura-san, I'll take Tendo-san home, would you please look after my class until I get back," the American asked. "Besides I've, uh, got to get some more clothes. Mine got torn in the ... "

"Just go, Reilly-sensei. I'll attend to your class until you return, huh..." the long-suffering, true administrator of Furinkan replied, repressing an urge to gag. Mentally, she went over a short list of substitute teachers willing to hazard the Furinkan environs on short notice. She fully expected she wouldn't see any more of the young American the rest of the day.

"Do you have an assignment for them?" she asked as the westerner turned to go.

"Have 'em read chapter seventeen in the textbook. Tell 'em there'll be a quiz later." The young man crouched slightly before bounding to the wall surrounding the Furinkan compound, and then onto the rooftops in the direction of the Tendo dojo.

Nakamura-san shook her head and hurried inside, escaping the sulfurous miasma still fouling the air of the front courtyard. "Great teacher. Why'd he have to get involved with the Tendo's and that Saotome boy?" she thought as she pushed open the door to her office and set about the work of salvaging the day.

§☼§☼§

Two Ranmas -- one male, the other female -- and one pixie traveled some distance down the tunnel, stopping every so often to relocate the tracks they were following. Ranma was surprised at how well his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Though the tunnels were virtually devoid of light, the tracking began to be relatively easy.

As Onna and Scarlet bent low, studying the powdery dust sparsely coating a particularly rocky section of tunnel, Ranma ostensibly stood guard, peering into the murky distance.

Onna and Scarlet felt the approaching evil as a tingle at the base of their skulls. A moment later Onna perceived Ranma's alarm, slightly before she felt his fingers tap her on the shoulder.

"Look," he whispered, pointing down the passageway.

A slight glow marked one of the multilevel intersections of the dreamscape tunnels. As they watched, a cat wandered into the pale light and circled the illuminated juncture. A second and third cat soon joined the first.

Scarlet raised a finger to her lips, while Onna made a barely perceptible twitch of her head to signal her desire to get out of the middle of the tunnel. The crouching girl leaned forward onto all fours and catlike in her own mannerisms, crept along the floor of the passageway until she was pressed against the wall, wedging herself into a depression between a pair of huge roots. Following her lead, Ranma moved to the side without any sudden movement -- the sort that might attract the attention of a hunting cat.

The intersection was now swarming with cats. It boiled with them. The mass churned about, climbing roots, hanging from the passage roof. And they made no sound, save a faint whisper betraying the multitude of paws padded through the fine dust.

Ranma's eyes were the size of saucers, but he managed to contain the bleat of phobia threatening to claw its way out of his lungs, and burst forth in wild dismay. Only clenched teeth, quivering lips and a certain knowledge he didn't want those cats coming for him squelched his natural response to so many cats, so close. Across the way, Onna scrunched her eyes closed and controlled her own reaction with slow measured breaths. Scarlet stood on the girl's shoulder, a tiny statue, unmoving and apparently unperturbed.

Several moments passed before the mass of felines abruptly began to move off down the passageway, away from the hiding trio. Several more minutes passed before Scarlet tapped Onna on the shoulder with her foot. The girl-type opened her eyes and looked down the corridor. She then looked across at her still tense male counterpart.

Signaling to maintain silence, Onna crept stealthily down the tunnel until she stood in the light and surveyed the intersection. The floor was the now familiar pebbled surface of dust trampled by a multitude of feline feet.

"Crap!" Onna-Ranma swore under her breath. "It's picked up the Neko's trail and destroyed it for us."

"What are you going to do?" Ranma asked in a whisper.

"WE are going to follow it and hope we can save the Neko-type, without getting caught ourselves." Scarlet said. "We don't have much choice. This is just about the worst thing that could have happened."

"I'll say," Ranma muttered. "Never thought I'd actually be trying to catch a cat ... or a cat demon." His mind wandered to his nerve-wracking encounters with Mao-Mo-Lin the Ghost Cat. He's been almost worthless through most of those episodes, and apparently Mao-Mo-Lin was a wimp compared to the cat demon lurking in these tunnels.

"Another reason you should let me bite you," Scarlet said. "It'll lessen your fear of cats. Isn't that right Onna?"

The full-sized red head turned her head and cut her eyes, trying to see the miniature person on her shoulder. "Yeah, it's better now, but it's not like I want to pick 'em up and pet 'em like Kasumi," she said. "And that neko-demon -- well, I'd almost choose the other level and hope we get lucky rather than actually going after that thing."

Ranma snorted. "Doesn't look like it works as well as you'd like."

"I didn't say it would erase your fear. I said it would lessen it," Scarlet snapped back.

"Whoa. Looks like the self-appointed guardian angel can be uncute too," Ranma smirked. "Besides, why would letting a spider-turned-pixie bite me help control my fear?

"Sorry, there's no excuse for such behavior," Scarlet said. "I apologize. It's just that ... Well, it would lessen your fear, because for some reason I'm not afraid of cats."

"Well, you're not me," Ranma huffed.

"Well, uh, that's not exactly true either," Scarlet said.

"Huh?"

"Hold out your hand so I can stand on it."

"Why?"

"Because you need to see something. Don't worry. I won't bite you."

Hesitantly, Ranma held his hand out chest high. Scarlet sprang off Onna-Ranma's shoulder and easily covered the two meter space separating the full-sized players to land in Ranma's palm.

With a flourish, the minuscule woman pulled her mask from her face, shook her pigtail and looked up into the young man's stunned face. Once again Ranma Saotome was looking at a female version of himself.

"Wha-what is this?" Ranma stammered.

"I'm sorta like Onna, Ranma," Scarlet said, never taking her eyes off his. "Somehow -- I don't understand how -- I'm you too, and I'm partly Reilly-san, but I'm mostly you. Ranma Saotome really is falling apart. If we don't get out of this dreamland, there's no telling how many personalities will eventually claim to be Ranma Saotome."

§☼§☼§

Neko-Onna approached a strange intersection in the tunnels. Brilliant light peeked through a tight curtain of roots, warming the dark corridors radiating from it for a few meters. The naturally curious cat-warrior drew close, finally pressing an eye to one of the myriad cracks of light. Inside the root curtain, a shaft of sunlight bathed the floor of the pit. Its borders formed a rough square on the floor. Looking up as far as she could, Neko-Onna make out the pattern of stones lining the perimeter of a vertical shaft rising into the brilliance. Neko-Onna was puzzled. She didn't recall this particular intersection. It had a certain familiarity to it, but ... no, she'd never seen this before.

As she watched through the narrow opening a shadow suddenly obscured the sunlight. A young girl in a sailor seifuku with a bicycle draped over one shoulder and a large knapsack over the other landed in the middle of the square of sunlight.

The girl had long black hair and looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old. Neko-Onna's fuzzy memory retrieved an image of Warm Lap, the first time they'd met -- well the first time her people-part met Warm Lap. Warm Lap had a longer mane then, not like the short crop she wore now.

The girl with the bike and backpack began to scrabble her way up the sides of the pit, climbing toward the sunlight with her cumbersome load. She was soon out of Neko-Onna's field of view.

"Why she jump down, if only going to climb up again?" the cat-person wondered to herself.

The memory of Warm Lap with long hair and a bright smile brought a flood of other memories to Neko-Onna -- memories of being male all the time. And the pits. The pits where memory began.

A parade of pictures began to unfurl across the screen of the neko-personality's memory. Some were hers. Some were her male counterpart's. And some belonged to ... the true self. She knew there were other memories of the cat pits that spawned her. Memories that belonged to the young man whose body she inhabited from time to time. Memories that lingered when he abdicated the throne of his humanity in instances of unreasoning and overwhelming terror. She didn't know how many times he'd been tossed into those pits, but she knew the boy's ultimate answer for the terror he'd encountered was both flight and fight. She was in charge of fighting when he decided to take flight from reality. Somehow he'd created a tag-team partner to step in and handle the situations he could no longer face. She'd been his partner since then -- since the Demon Cat made his first play for the boy's soul.

She'd been in charge of fighting ... No, HE'd been in charge of fighting since the first day she could remember -- the first time she'd -- he'd faced off against the Devil Cat. Long before the gender confusion began.

That first memory was like bobbing to the surface of a windswept sea only to find the flash of lightning revealing a great maw lined with needle-like teeth bearing down on her -- him.

Survival was his primary purpose that day. If not survival, to wreak maximum mayhem on the malevolent oni seeking to possess his soul. He'd attacked, resolving to never yield, no matter the outcome. Death would claim him before he would yield to the evil besetting him. And somehow, beyond all reason and explanation he'd won. The Devil Cat fled before his fury that day, baffled at the sudden disappearance of its intended prey, and bewildered by the unanticipated assault from a supposedly helpless prey.

That was their first and only face-to-face encounter. Since then, however, the demon and the cat-warrior often came across each other in the shadowed passages of the dreamland. They watched each other's actions, and always managed to keep a respectful distance.

Neko-Onna savored the victory in her memory. She'd been a tom then, but she didn't believe gender had anything to do with her initial victory over the Devil Cat. She savored the memory of the nap too.

The nap that followed was one of the most satisfying she could remember, even though Warm Lap wasn't there. Old Lap was there for him that time. Old Lap was a comfort different from Warm Lap. Old Lap had only a faint hint of the wonderful aroma Warm Lap exuded. But then his encounter with the Devil Cat and Old Lap occurred years before the advent of the growing time.

Neko-Onna smiled and stretched, luxuriating in the awareness of her body. She liked this body. When she was a he, he liked that body. They were both good. Good for fighting. It had been nearly five years since First One fell into the magic spring -- since their gender was tied only to the last splash of water.

Neko-Onna knew the cause of sometimes waking to fight as a tom and at other times, finding awareness as a tab. She didn't understand it and she didn't care. As long as she could fight, win and take a nap, she didn't care whether she was a puss-in-boots, or a ball-bearing mouse trap. Her life was to fight.

She ... and he, was not even aware of the sometimes delectable, sometimes distracting, always awesome heat of The Urge when he first awoke. There was no real understanding of male or female, Tom and Tab, man and woman then. There was only the ecstasy of battle, followed by the warmth, comfort and the soothing, stroking hand of Old Lap.

Neko-Onna remembered the fights. After the Devil Cat, he'd spent a long spell in the dreamlands. He'd lived the existence of all denizens of the midway world, caught halfway between the abyss and the brilliance. It was a world of shadows, lost souls, wandering spirits, ever-changing topography, and demons -- demons who came to harass the splintered souls who found themselves adrift in its penumbral maze.

The demons came there to hunt for those unsaved, uncommitted or simply self-centered souls who awoke to consciousness there. Souls so self absorbed the idea of being a small fish in a large pond never scratched their comprehension. Souls who decided to stand on their own, taking their chances with forces and beings far beyond their strength or understanding. Foolish souls, bloated with self importance -- easy pickings for the demonic denizens of the in-between-world of the dreamlands. Souls easily manipulated until they were ripe for complete possession by the demons who prowled about, looking for someone to devour.

Neko-Ranma was older now, drawing toward the end of the growing time and true adulthood. Warm Lap was all that Old Lap hinted at and more. She was ... She was ... who he wanted to be with. She smelled wonderful. Her aroma urged him to approach her more ... closely.

But First One -- it was the only name she or he could think of for the boy who'd given birth to her, and to her confusing and ever-changing gender -- resisted the Urge. He seemed to embarrassed by his own reaction to Warm Lap's desirous bouquet, and often antagonized her. And, most amazing to Neko-Onna, he had the Heart, but refused to listen to it -- until recently.

Neko-Onna laughed to herself. The Urge had hardly any effect on her, certainly not the impact it had on Neko-Ranma, but the Heart -- the Heart was the most important thing to her. "Someone make mistake," she thought. "Him have Urge, but can't hear Heart. I hear Heart, but Urge mean nothing."

Neko-Onna smiled. She was glad First One was finally listening to the Heart.

"Heart knows truth about Warm Lap," the cat warrior mused. "If had Heart, would do what says."

Reluctantly she pulled her face away from the light peeking through the roots that sealed off the stone-lined pit from her entry. She turned back toward the tunnel she was traveling and faced only inky blackness. She froze, suddenly on full alert for any other presence in the tunnels.

"Ranma no baka! Ranma no baka!" she muttered as she hesitantly moved toward the darkness. "Know better! Light blinds."

"An unfortunate lapse for you. Very fortunate for me," a basso rumble shook the intersection as a pair of baleful yellow eyes peered out of the darkness of the corridor.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly bounded over the rooftops of Nerima, Japan with an intensity he hadn't possessed since coming to the island nation.

In his arms, Akane Tendo urged him to greater speed, though no kidnapper or fiance' had ever traversed the distance between Furinkan High and the Tendo Dojo in more hasty manner.

A final bound put the pair at the doorway of the girl's home. She hit the steps and crashed through the doors shouting, "Kasumi, what's going on? Did he wake up?"

A lightning fast shuffle shed her street shoes and she bolted up the stairs, taking two and three treads at a time. At the head of the stairs, she skidded to a halt. Her eldest sister was peeking through the barely open shoji of Ranma's room. Her sudden stop caused Ben Reilly to bump into her from behind. The jar sent Akane scurrying toward her sister, who was turning to meet her.

The look of abject sorrow on Kasumi's face spoke volumes to both Akane and the westerner behind her. Something was now very wrong with Ranma.

"Oh, Akane," Kasumi rasped, her voice hoarse from crying. "I'm so scared for him," she whispered as she gathered her younger sister into her arms.

"Wha-what's happened," Akane whispered, fear filling her own voice.

"I don't know," Kasumi replied. "I heard him moving about and thought he'd woke up, but when I got there ..." The older girl began to cry again.

Ben Reilly didn't really know what to do. He wanted to comfort Kasumi and Akane. He wanted to know what was going on with Ranma -- the young man he now considered mentor, prote'ge' and friend. His heart was breaking for Akane, and the flames of his own guilt in the matter were beginning to rise higher.

He feared what was happening to Ranma, and he feared his own involvement in what was transpiring behind the door of the room at the end of the hall. The vision he'd just seen in the school yard of Furinkan High -- the one overwhelming instant of realization about who and what the scarlet clad Ranma was -- made him fear the inexorable hatred of one of Spider-man's enemies was about to claim another victim.

A heart-rending keening suddenly issued from the room where Akane and Reilly'd last seen the pig-tailed martial artist. It was punctuated by oddly chitinous clicks and snaps, interspersed with shrill cat-like mewlings and abrasive hissing. The noise made Kasumi clutch her sister tighter. Finally, after the keening subsided, Kasumi released her sister, holding her at arm's length.

The two women stared into each other's eyes. Volumes passed between them in a single look. But it was a look that almost turned Akane Tendo's heart to jelly. Something terrible was happening to the man she loved.

Akane straightened and stepped toward the room, only to have Reilly take her by the arm.

"I'll go with you. I think we need to see this together," Reilly whispered.

He looked at Kasumi, who tearfully nodded as she looked into his eyes. The older girl suddenly leaned against the wall and slid down to kneel on her knees, holding her head in her hands.

Akane looked into the westerner's eyes as tears began to well in her own. With a nod she assented. Together they approached the door of Ranma's room. It stood open enough to offer a narrow view of the interior.

Akane leaned against the door frame and closed her eyes before kneeling before the opening. Reilly leaned over her, placing a hand on her shoulder, and together the pair leaned forward to view the unspeakable.

The interior of the room sparkled with gossamer threads extending in every direction. Light coming through the high windows seemed to be captured in a spider web of spun glass. As their eyes adjusted, both Akane and Ben Reilly slowly closed their mouths and swallowed hard.

In the center of the sparkling web was large cocoon. And inside the cocoon was a naked Ranma. The encasing strands both revealed and concealed his body. The brilliance of the light captured and conducted by the webbing didn't extend to the cocoon. The casing that encapsulated him was dark. Surges of shadow and flame seemed to chase through the strands that bound him.

Reilly was the first to recognize what he was seeing. This was no cocoon such as a caterpillar spins around itself in preparation for transformation into a butterfly. This was the death shroud spun by a spider around its hapless prey.

As if in response to Reilly's realization, the wrappings began to flicker with whorls of darkness. However, Ranma also responded to the darkness. He lashed out, punching viciously at a swirl of shadow that threatened to obscure the outline of his face. His prison stretched, allowing a surprising amount of movement, but it held firm against his efforts to escape.

Inside the imprisoning cocoon, the young man began to spin and gyrate. Light seemed to radiate from inside his body. The murky webbing binding him began to take on the same scintillating brilliance as the webbing suspending him between the floor and ceiling of the room.

Before Reilly and Akane's eyes the cocoon became transparent as Ranma twisted through a macabre kata that distended the constricting web, but failed to puncture it.

As the girl in the webbing completed another turn in her seemingly impotent dance, Akane gasped. "He's changing. He's changing back and forth between male and female without water!"

Back down the hallway, Kasumi began to cry again. She knew what was coming, and knew she couldn't shelter her little sister from the horror. She'd watched it herself. Between sobs, she began to pray. "Okaasan, help us ..."

(EoC30r2)  



	31. Facing Fear

Another drabble along the way to completing this arc of the story. Hope I don't take as long to be satisfied with the next chapter. You know the drill: Same as Ueno Park. Chapters 30, 31 and 32 were originally supposed to be one chapter, but sometimes things don't work out like you expect. Sorry 'bout that. -JW 

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 31: Facing Fear**

Neko-Onna froze. She was in the half-way zone where the light streaming from behind her began to pale. But it was still bright enough to skew her night vision. As her eyes began to adjust a bit, a bulk with two massive vertically slitted greenish-yellow eyes squeezed out of the passage in front of her. She saw the motion more than details.

House cats seemed to peel off its sides and run in either direction around the circumference of the chamber. Soon they swarmed the warmly lit space, congregating in clumps on the thresholds of the various passages leading away from the intersection. The feline imps avoided the tightly woven barrier of roots surrounding the floor directly underneath the opening above. Several hissed menacingly. Neko-Onna smiled. She knew why these mini-demons hissed. The place smelled of dog.

The dark bulk in front of her diminished as the parade of pusses fissioned from it. A Cheshire grin split the obsidian blackness of its face.

"I've waited a long time for this," the Devil Cat rumbled.

Neko-Onna arched her back. Her claws flickered as she spat her response. "I slice you like before."

A flicker of rage sprang up in the demon's eyes; as though a dark memory pained it. It's casually arrogant demeanor broke for a moment, but it regained control of its emotions quickly. A ubiquitous vibration began to suffuse the atmosphere of the intersection.

"It sure is warm in here, don't you think?" the monstrous feline crooned. It wrinkled its stygian nose. "If not for the canine reek, it would be just the sort of place for a nice long nap. Even has sunlight."

"No need nap. Good fight sound more fun," the cat-girl responded. It was only half lie. The possibility of a good fight excited her, but her on-going attempt to stay awake in the dreamlands was weighing heavily on her. She needed and wanted a nap in the worst way.

The demon ignored her. "Oh, I don't want to fight you. I know you're far tougher than you look. I remember what you did when you first came here too." The words came with an almost detectible coating of bile, as though the demon found the truth they contained distasteful.

The almost sub-sonic rumble began to oscillate though the cavern. The oni in front of Neko-Onna lay down, crossed its paws and rested its chin on them. It waited -- waited for the sign it knew would come.

Neko-Onna paced back and forth in place for a bit. Finally she backed up, putting her back against the curtain of roots separating the room from the shaft of sunlight, and squatted down. It was indeed warm.

"You've been awake a long time haven't you kitty?" the demon purred, jerking the cat-girl back to full awareness. She blinked; horrified that sleep had snuck up on her in the presense of the most dangerous being she knew.

Neko-Onna cursed under her breath and began to pace again. Sitting face-to-face with a humming demon in a warm room was not a good idea.

"Isn't the sunlight inviting?" the diabolical voice took on a soothing, sing-song aspect. "A good long lap is what you need. Yes, a nap sounds good, and then dinner. I don't have to fight you, just have dinner."

"Where dinner? Ranma no see food." Confusion seemed to float in air of the room. The devil cat smiled at its intended victim's failure to connect the dots. Simply delicious.

"A minor detail. I just have to be patient and dinner will be here. Yes a nap to pass the time sounds very good," the devil-cat purred.

Neko-Onna blinked and shook her head. "Stupid Devil Cat. Ranma know you mean Ranma. Do you like before."

"Ah! Not quite as groggy as I thought. Actually, you've held out far longer than I thought you could in your ill-conceived attempt to protect your human side." The words floated on top of the vibration eminating from deep inside the demon. The purring beckoned to the internal motor of the cat-girl before it. The demon smiled. Soon her motor would kick on and synchronize with its own vibration. And then ...

However, it couldn't resist toying with its intended prey.

"Trouble is, your little plan backfired. You stayed awake here and your human-types had no place to go so they're here now -- looking for you. And since I've found you all I have to do is wait," the hellspawn whispered, the words a velvety ripple in the thrumming tranquilizer of its purr.

"You liar. People parts not here. Never come here," Neko-Onna said, her words taking on a slight slur of fatigue.

"Of course I'm a liar. I'm a demon. It's part of what I am. It's what I do: deceive, bully, coerce, confuse, befuddle. Every kind of manipulation, mental or physical, psychology, slight-of-hand, witchcraft, propaganda, spin, call it what you will -- it's my passion -- getting people to do what I want them to. And I can speak the facts when it suits my purpose."

Now the size of a large lion, the monstrosity arose and stretched. It began a slow prowl to Neko-Onna's left, circling counter clockwise. A bevy of housecats seemed to fall from its hindquarters and take up position in the passageway behind, effectively sealing off the remaining means of escape, had Neko-Onna even considered the option.

"And the facts are that all the fractured personalities known as Ranma Saotome are here now, ready to be harvested and devoured. Oh yes, this is one meal I will savor in all its courses. I've looked forward to this since the first day that fool threw his boy into the pit."

Despite the thrumming that beckoned her to sleep, Neko-Onna perked up, her attention captured by this tantalizing bit of personal history.

Seeing the glimmer of interest in her eyes, the demon swelled with pride.

"What fortune the idiot rounded up one of my minions when he was filling that pit all those years ago. It's amazing what you can catch if you'll just go fishing."

"I didn't know what a prize I'd gained then," the catamount continued. "A child -- a boy covered with fish sausage. Nothing special. Comical really. Just another witless human to oppress and then possess for a while before consigning its soul to damnation. Or so I thought at first."

"You should have seen it," the demon laughed. "But then, I guess you did in an odd sort of way. The boy was holding his own against those cats at first, but then I stepped in and hissed what I had planned for him inside his head. Scared him so bad it fractured his soul. Thought I'd get a screaming, blubbering kid. But no! This brat surprised me. He did what no human should have been able to do -- learning and evoking the Neko-ken from the stupidest, most sadistic joke of a method ever concocted. He used the very tear I put in his personality to do it. Ripped himself in half. It was too rich! It's how you got here puddy-tat."

"Of course, since then I've been helping him along at every chance. And you -- ha, you're too much of an animal to understand," the demon laughed.

Its humor suddenly evaporated. Its cavalier tone took on a grating hatred.

"But you turned out too stubborn and headstrong to just give up like a normal human," it muttered. A look of sour distaste and hatred filled its eyes. "No, you wouldn't yield. You fought back and ..." Its voice fell silent. Its claws slowly unsheathed as a smoldering glow of rage rose in its eyes, turning them from greenish yellow to fiery red.

Neko-Onna felt the demon's battle aura rising and she grinned with pure pleasure. Soon they would fight! Her own battle aura began to surge.

But the monster's rage suddenly faltered. Wicked reason returned to its eyes, which faded from red back to their normal noisome greenish yellow. It shook itself as if to rid itself of the last vestiges of a distasteful memory and continued its seductive soliloquy.

"And then the old fool who handed the boy to me in the first place leads him to Jusenkyo. Jusenkyo of all places! I couldn't have asked better, if I'd petitioned Lord Satan himself! Where better to give the old goat a taste of his own stupidity and ..." The cat put a paw over the grin splitting its face from ear to ear, "... and push the boy toward even greater disintegration of his soul. The Nyannichuan was just too good a joke to pass up, especially in light of the promise the fool made his wife."

Turning from its intended meal, the pitch black mountain lion flexed its claws and beckoned toward the darkness. Almost immediately a plump tom pranced out of the darkness. It was white with patches of black and tan marking its sides and tail. One ear was black, the other white. It marched directly up to its master and bowed on its forepaws while lifting its hindquarters and lashing its tail in obeisance.

"Hyaaanh," it cried.

"A very good kitty you are Hanachiyo," the demon said through its continuous rumbling purr.

An unexpectedly mesmerized Neko-Onna jerked back to awareness as the monstrous cat suddenly lashed out at its fawning minion. The blow blasted the cat into the wall of the passage with a sickening thud. Its limp body crumpled at the base of the wall. It's master and attacker strolled over casually and stabbed the carcass with an extended claw.

"Ever the loyal Hanachiyo," it rumbled, then proceeded to rip the body into chunks with its fangs, gulping down the portions.

"Still delicious," the devil cat boomed as it licked the last smear of blood from its claws. It reversed its direction, pacing slowly.

"Hanachiyo was a human once you know," it said.

The monster reversed directions again as a disgusting gurgle escaped its midsection. "Eh, spicy foods never have set well with me," it said absently.

"Anyway, he was an unhappy man, and made a pact with the oni who favored him with inspiration from time to time. Me. Humans always trade foolishly. He got his fleeting moment of recognition and I got his soul as servant for eternity."

"Ah, I've been rude," the black lion said. "You don't even know me, and me about to make a meal of you. Heh, feel honored to take your place in the gullett of Aku-Mo-Lin."

"No go down easy," Neko-Onna hissed. "Regret try eat me. Just like before."

Again the flicker of rage flashed. Again the big cat regained control and smiled another deprecating smile.

"No, not like before," the demon snarled. "This time I eat you. This time you ..." It stopped as an especially loud flatulence ripped the ubiquitous droning. "Excuse me, this always happens." The oni-cat hunched up, obviously straining to void itself. The horde of cats at the entries to the various passageways set up a strident caterwauling, as the demon's anus bulged outward. The demonic feline grunted as it hunkered down, elevating its rear end while pushing its face into the floor. The sphincter muscles under its violently whipping tail suddenly let go like a cannon. A spray of brown fecal matter jetted across the passage way to splatter on the wall opposite. A lumpy turd hit the wall in the middle of the noisome spray and fell to the floor.

Neko-Onna wanted to gag. Her natural curiosity made her want to look, but she kept her eyes on the massive beast before her. The demonic cat sat quickly, stretched one leg until it touched the ceiling, and made quick work of licking its rump clean. It then walked over to the shit-splattered wall and batted the turd.

"Get up, Turd," the demon said to the disgusting lump it had expelled. The lump promptly uncurled into a plump, brown cat. "Clean yourself up."

The brown cat began the process of licking itself from head to foot. Moments later Hanachiyo sauntered past his master to reclaim his place among the ranks surrounding Neko-Onna.

"Well, as I was saying, this time you join me. Just like Hanachiyo." The demon turned toward Neko-Onna and took a menacing step forward, before lying down again. It closed its eyes. "Just like Hanachiyo."

"Yes, a nap is just the thing." In a bit, a soft snore began to join the somnolent vibration pulsing through the cavern.

Neko-Onna paced. If only the Devil Cat had attacked. She knew what to do when attacked. Now it slept before her.

"Fine. No want fight. I leave," she thought. "Maybe I get fight from little cats." But when she looked up, the housecats had disappeared, along with every passageway exiting the former intersection. Puzzled, Neko-Onna circled the room, finding no exit.

The oppressive thrumming seemed to take on a sing-song variation; calling sleep to come fill the intersection.

§☼§☼§

Ranma Saotome was speechless. He couldn't wrap comprehension around the dream he was in. It had to be a dream he thought, because it was just too wild to be anything else.

"Let me assure you, this is not a dream," the scarlet-clad pixie in his hand responded to his thoughts. "I mean it is a dream -- a freaking nightmare really -- but it's our reality right now too. If we don't wake up that neko, or maybe if we got her to go to sleep here ..." Scarlet trailed off.

Onna could almost see the cogs turning in her miniature's mind as she considered the potential of a new strategy.

Suddenly excited, Onna took a step closer, addressing the tiny woman standing in their male counterpart's hand.

"That could be it! I'll bet she usually goes to sleep just like a real cat when she's here," Onna blurted.

"Yeah. That may be it," Scarlet agreed absently, her mind was still far away. Suddenly she turned and leapt out of Ranma's hand, landing on Onna's shoulder once more.

"And that means we've got to make sure that demon doesn't find her before we do," she continued. "We've got to follow those cats and we've got to do it NOW."

Onna-Ranma swallowed hard, but stood up tall. "Can't say that I'm happy about this, but I think you're right."

The two women turned their eyes on their male counterpart. He was already starting to twitch.

"Stop that!" Scarlet shouted at the young man. "Get a hold of yourself ... your part of ourself. Oh, whatever the hell we are," Scarlet sighed. "We've got to save the Neko. She's part of us too, and she isn't afraid of cats. She thinks she is one!"

Ranma stared at her with terrified incomprehension, his mouth working soundlessly over the word, "C-cat."

"Don't you understand?" Scarlet was almost pleading with the near-catatonic youth before her. "When Pops threw us into that first pit, he cracked the fabric of your -- our soul. I don't know for sure, but I think somehow we've got an opportunity to all come together, to mend the wounds, seal the cracks. But we can't be whole unless we get all the pieces. Remember the moxibustion chart? We didn't want to be weak forever then. If we don't take advantage of this, we may never get another chance. We've GOT to do this! We've got to face this fear! I know I don't want to go schizo. And ... I sure don't want to spend the rest of our life here, or ... whatever the hell will happen if we don't get our head together."

"Th-tha-that's ea-ea-easy f-for y-y-you t-to s-say," Ranma stammered, his imagination conjuring up multitudes of cats magnitudes larger than the one he'd just seen. Rational thought scambled to slip the bonds of his consciousness.

Scarlet slapped her head in exasperation. Onna looked at him with sympathy. "Let her bite you. It'll make it better."

"N-no. N-not yet, I t-told you."

"Why not? It'll help you. I know cause I was just like that when I got here," Onna pleaded. "And if we have to fight, we may need your help."

"D-don't know why. D-doesn't feel right," Ranma fidgeted under their flinty gazes.

The two women stared silently at the agitated and flummoxed youth before them. Though they considered themselves male in spite of their obviously feminine appearance, both personalities began to feel the age-old frustation of a woman faced with a man stubbornly digging in his heels against the simplest -- and most glaringly obvious -- way to solve the problem before them. And seemingly just because she'd thought of it before he did.

Sighing, Scarlet broke the impasse. "If you're dead set against me helping you out with a bite, there's something else I can do," she said quietly.

"Wha-what?"

"Well, I really don't know how well or even if this will work, but I can blindfold you and plug your ears," Scarlet said. "That way, we can at least follow without you freaking out on us. We've got to get to our Neko, before that demon does. We can't leave you behind, you know."

"W-why n-not? Leave me behind! That sounds like a good idea. I'll stay right here and you can come get me after the c-c-cat is gone," Ranma stammered.

"Can't do that. Like Onna said, we may have to fight, and if we have to fight and lose because you're not there, that demon cat is going to be the one who'll be coming back to find you."

"Shi-shi-shoot," Ranma stuttered.

"Come on big fella. I know you can do it," Onna chimed in. "I remember holding out pretty well, until Gosunkugi sprang that tiger on us."

Ranma closed his eyes, trying to get control of his faculties. After a moment, he seemed to calm down.

"That's it," Scarlet said. "Besides, you know what you have to do to conquer a fear."

Ranma paled visibly as realization settled in, "F-face it?"

"That's right. Just consider it a challenge. You're the only here sporting male plumbing and you're the one shaking in your silks. Who says women are the weak ones now?"

Ranma's face stiffened and determination grew in his eyes. "O-Ok. If I can't see 'em or hear 'em, I might be able to make it. I'll just have to exercise my ki like never before."

Scarlet smiled as she pulled her mask back into place. "He's too easily manipulated," she thought. "We'll have to work on knowing how to pick our fights when we get out of this. If we get out of this."

"That's the attitude we need," Scarlet said aloud.

"I just hope, you sense demon instead of cat while we're leading you. I really don't want to have to fight a demon and catch two Nekos," she thought to herself.

"Ok, big boy, hold out that hand again."

Still shaken, Ranma lifted his palm. The pixiesque figure leapt from Onna's shoulder, bounced off his hand and landed on his shoulder. He heard a pair of faint, "Pfst" noises before he felt the sensation of something plugging his ears. Suddenly Scarlet was in his palm again. He could see her lips moving, but couldn't hear the words. He stared at her mutely. Finally the little woman pulled her fingers across her own eyes, closing them. Ranma nodded, finally understanding what she wanted, and closed his eyes. He felt a slight pressure on his eyelids and forehead, and finally her tiny feet leaping from his hand.

The next thing he felt was Onna's hand in his. She lowered it to his side before setting off down the passage in pursuit of a demon cat, with a blind and deaf Ranma in tow.

The next passage of time seemed an eternity to Ranma. He moved according to the direction and urging of the hand in his, the whole while stretching his ki perception to its limits. He was suddenly glad for the last two years of training -- not his training, but Reilly's. Two years of intensive exercise of his ki was now paying off in a manner he never imagined.

Though blind and deaf, Ranma began to anticipate the changes of direction before he felt the tug on his hand. He began to recognize the sense of urgency that preceded an increase in pace as the three of them made their way through the gloom. He was beginning to "see" his surroundings with his ki, moving beyond the somewhat general feelings of danger or recognition of another presense nearby. There was something else too. He'd noticed it before, but never with this intensity -- a strange tingling at the base of his skull that seemed to warn him of uneven spots and other trip hazards on the floor of the tunnel.

The tingle was working hand in hand with his ki, trumpeting that some sort of incomprehensible evil was close by when the hand in his squeezed hard, bringing him to a stop.

§☼§☼§

Onna was virtually racing down the passageway dragging her male-type behind her. Gone was any need to check the floor for tracks. Gone was any need for caution. A sense of impending disaster urged her on and guided her steps. She didn't even need Scarlet's guiding voice in her mind. She only needed speed. She was pleased to find she didn't have to warn her male counterpart about obstacles in the tunnels. He ducked and weaved around low hanging roots and obstacles as though he could see them.

The ubiquitous gray gloom of the tunnels began to thin as light streamed down the gently curving corridor before her. A lulling vibration made the walls and floor itself seem to move under her feet.

"Slower," Scarlet cautioned as the tunnel bent to the left. A warm glow illuminated a crecent on the wall in front of them. Onna slowed to a hurried, but cautious walk, then squeezed Ranma's hand to signal a halt as she peered around the bend.

The brightest light she had seen in the pits assaulted her eyes. Brilliant vertical strips of light glowed through a lattice work of roots in the center of a round room at the end of the tunnel ahead of her. A movement in the room caught her attention. A starkly silhouetted Neko-Onna staggered through the sunlight blazing from the curiously square formation of roots in the middle of the room.

"Quiet," Scarlet's thought reverberated inside her mind. Onna nodded and then cast a questioning look at Ranma. "Pull the plug in one ear and whisper," came Scarlet's direction. "God, I wish he'd let me bite him. It would make this so much easier."

Ranma nodded his assent to a soundless approach, but signaled his desire to leave the earplug out. The two female manifestations grinned at each other. They'd known all along he wouldn't be able to cut himself off completely.

The trio approached the room silently. There was no sign of a horde of housecats, but the palpable aura of evil they had sensed for some distance, now took on feline overtones. They crept forward, searching with eyes, ears and ki for any sort of recognizable threat. As they reached a point where their view expanded to reveal other passageways opening on the room, they were horrified to find Neko-Onna staggering drunkenly toward the gaping maw of a pitch black version of Mao-Mo-Lin, the Ghost Cat.

The demon cat had its lower jaw pressed flush against the floor of the room. Its tongue rolled out over its front teeth like a pink carpet. Its head canted back in an oddly cartoonish fashion no real cat could ever achieve. It was almost as though it was really a snake that had unhinged its jaw to swallow an especially large victim. Its gullet was an open door to Hell, beckoning the barely conscious cat-girl before it.

It quivered thoughout the length of its bulk. Its front claws extended from their sheaths, scimitars drawn and ready to cleave. Any one of them could have cut the cat-girl in front of it into ribbons. Its hind legs were gathered under it, ready to spring forward in a gargantuan pounce on the stuporous figure before it. The claws on its back feet extended and withdrew into their sheaths in a smooth though excitedly erratic fashion, quivering spasmodically. The tip of its tail vibrated in a fashion reminiscent of the warning shake of a rattle snake.

As the trio watched frozen before the tableau, the demon's tail flicked convulsively. The end seemed to silently snap, popping a housecat out the end. With each new twitch, a new cat was spawned from the body of the behemoth. Each landed on its feet, oriented itself and raced back to its "father," diving into the jet blackness of the demon form.

Yet the monster did not leap upon Neko-Onna. It waited quivering as though something held it in check. It was patiently waiting for the cat-girl's eyelids to close one final time in the long abstained refuge of sleep; for her to take the last faltering step onto the pink carpet before her; to walk into the maw of possession under her own power.

A housecat smacked the wall next to the opening of the passageway where they stood. It righted itself as it rebounded from the wall, landing on its feet. As it looked around getting its bearings, its greenish yellow eyes fell full upon the trio standing in the passage opening.

Their discoverer's eyes flashed scarlet. The low rumble pervading the intersection seemed to drop an octave, disappearing from hearing. Neko-Onna seemed to awaken from her stupor a bit before her eyes closed heavily and she began to topple toward the pink carpet of Aku-Mo-Lin's outstretched tongue.

A strident chorus of "Noooooo" echoed in Ranma Saotome's one open ear. The binding over his eyes was suddenly ripped off. He blinked once, unsure what just happened. A tug at his plugged ear completely restored his hearing. Before him was a doughnut shaped room with a pillar of roots in the middle. Light streamed from cracks between the tightly woven tendrils, revealing a scene of mad chaos.

His eyesight adjusted in time to see Scarlet bounce off the head of an immense black cat, rebound off the low ceiling and ricochet toward a familiar looking girl with pointy cat ears, paw-like hands and feet, and a drooping tail that seemed to sweep the floor behind her. The scarlet pixie soared toward the swaying cat-girl as her eyes slid heavily shut. Time seemed to slow as the cat-girl wobbled in a tight circle momentarily.

The tiny red dot of a woman was on course to knock the falling cat girl to one side -- out of harm's way, when the cat demon suddenly lurched forward, butting the pixie into the ceiling of the chamber. The tiny rescuer screamed her frustration as she clutched the ceiling above, hoping beyond hope to awaken the female form of Ranma's cat-self. The cat-girl seemed to respond. She took a step, arresting her swan dive into the jaws of the demon.

But Aku-Mo-Lin's muzzle was within centimeters of Neko-Onna's swaying form when her eyelids lazily lifted. All she saw through her bleary eyes was a soft pink cushion beckoning her to a well deserved nap. A vague memory of the Devil-Cat being nearby drifted through her mind as she stretched out her arms and fell forward into sleep.

§☼§☼§

Onna's anguished cry rocked Ranma Saotome out of the slow-motion time warp he was experiencing. The girl was streaking toward the cat-demon, screaming and kicking housecats out of her way. The monster's tongue gave a little flick as the cat-girl fell, tipping Neko-Onna deeper into its mouth, which now closed into a cat-ate-the-canary grin as it turned to face the on-coming girl.

At his feet the housecat avatar hissed, pulling his attention away from the confrontation in front of him. Realization swept over him as a wave of terror in the form of a black and white housecat leapt full into his face.

Consciousness as Ranma Saotome, martial artist, ceased for the young man standing in the dreamscape corridor. In its place the last vestiges of the mammoth wave of phobia were replaced with a pent up desire for battle. Shimmering claws of spiritual energy popped from their sheaths in hands that suddenly changed to paws. With a hiss, Neko-Ranma dispatched the troublesome creature clawing at his face and blocking his view. He switched his tail in disgust. "When little ones learn? They no match?" he wondered as he lifted his head to survey his surroundings.

Before him, a monstrous black cat roared in frustration. It whirled, flinging yowling housecats in all directions. Around it a girl bounced off walls, and ceilings of roots, repeatedly pummelling the Devil Cat with lightning fast volleys, before leaping away to reset her attack.

Neko-Ranma's ears twitched. He recognized the girl as the female half of his human type and cursed. The cat-warrior's greatest fear came true in the same instance his greatest comfort crumbled. His girl human-type was in the dreamland and the Devil Cat had found her.

As Onna leapt away from her latest attack, kicking and punching hissing and spitting felines out of her way, the girl momentarily disappeared behind the bulk of the frenzied Devil-Cat. The demon froze for a second as it spied him, momentarily forgetting the impending attack. It crouched, sleek sinews bunching and rippling under the midnight fur of its pelt, and with a coughing roar, surged toward him, claws bared and fangs flashing.

Neko-Ranma smiled as he felt the rush of battle aura blossom within him. He crouched and leapt, yowling loudly as he flew directly into the face of the demon's assault. Oh how he loved to fight!

He didn't remember the events of the next few seconds. He didn't have to. All was instinct, sheer primal urge to slash and rend, to sink claws and fangs into the stupid Devil-Cat, to drive it off from his human girl part.

Maybe it was lingering puzzlement over how his human part got to the dreamlands that distracted him, but the searing flash of pain burning down the outside of his leg rivet his attention on the demon. It had been years since their first fight, but the slicing pain galvanized Neko-Ranma with berserker fury. He would insure his former victory was not a fluke! He would slice it open and turn it inside out! He would make sure the Devil-Cat didn't eat his girl-type.

As he landed a stab of pain lanced up his right leg. He ignored it and turned to face the demon. A blur zipped past his shoulder, bounded off the floor midway to the demon and ricocheted from the chamber ceiling to land a sledgehammer blow to the profile of the turning hellspawn.

Neko-Ranma smirked. Maybe his human-type didn't need so much protection after all.

As the girl evaded the meter-long claws raking at her flesh, Neko-Ranma's attention was caught by a swirl of motion. A ribbon of dust was rising from the floor of the room in a rotating swirl almost a meter high directly in front of the Devil-Cat. The motion hypnotized him; his cat nature mesmerized by a dancing flicker of motion. As he watched, eyes jittering, Neko-Ranma began to make out a tiny flash of scarlet at the base of the dancing ribbon.

A second flash, this one black and scarlet, tried to pull his attention from the tiny tower of swirling dust as it passed behind the monstrous catamount. Then it passed in front of him, circling in the opposite direction of the dust devil.

Across the room, Aku-Mo-Lin also struggled to pick a target from the three possibilities before it. The demon's head bobbed spastically, following first one flicker of movement then another. The demon was caught momentarily in the nature of the beast it chose to manifest.

Neko-Ranma was becoming dizzy with his effort to sort out the swirling motion in the room. The temperature seemed to rise precipitously, drawing the damp moisture from the intersecting passageways into the chamber to form a tangible mist.

At the center of the room, the tiny swirling ribbon of dust suddenly arced with miniature lightning and turned blinding snow white with tiny clap of thunder that reverberated around the room. The outer circle of hot moist air constricted to envelop the demon and the dust devil behind a translucent curtain of moisture.

Mystified, Neko-Ranma peered into the gray curtain surrounding the demon. The tiny funnel cloud bounced once and piroetted under the chin of the bobble-headed demon. Neko-Ranma saw the demon cat gawk down the funnel. He saw its whiskers ice with a coating of miasmal hoarfrost as a tiny voice bellowed, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" above the whistle of the swiftly moving air of the chamber. Something flashed by him into the tunnel. The curtain imploded into a viciously rotating disk of wind that had nowhere to go.

Neko-Ranma dug in with the claws of his feet, resisting the roaring vacuum sucking housecats and dust into its fury. The root structure in center of the chamber began to creak and groan under the sudden violence. Abruptly it gave, adding jagged wooden spears to the conflagration howling in the center of the chamber. Swirling cats cried in pain as the wooden scrapnel hit home.

The maelstom seemed to sense an outlet. In an instant it constricted, ripped through the remains of the root structure and twisted its way up the shaft of the well and dissappated into the world above, scattering dust and the carcasses of dead cats for meters in the surrounding countryside.

Neko-Ranma relaxed his grip on the floor and walls of the chamber. A flicker of motion and a barely audible whisper at his side startled him.

Standing beside him, surveying the desolation was his girl-type human-part.

"Scarlet?" she whispered.

A loud "thud" broke the eerie silence. Both Ranma's jumped, but searched immediately for the source of the noise. Together their eyes swept the room. Together they saw a lump of dirt separate itself from the floor in the center of the well shaft. It seemed to grow scales and uncoil; a serpent with a tiny figure clamped between its jaws.

It transformed in a second, transmuting from a snake to a large inky black cat with feral greenish-yellow eyes and a hugely distended belly.

"Scarlet!" Onna gasped, recognizing the being snared in the mouth of the rejuvenated cat demon before them.

Her outcry galvanized the demon. It spun, spied them, spat, and bolted into the darkness of an opposing tunnel, before the pair could react.

(EoC31r2)




	32. The Gullet of Aku Mo Lin

Standard disclaimer: I don't own the characters borrowed from Rumiko Takahashi or from Marvel Comics (you know who they are), just the occasional OC that I may add to the mix. I'm not trying to make a buck with someone else's characters, just see if I can write a decent story that people will enjoy reading. 

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 32: The Gullet of Aku-Mo-Lin**

"Scaaarlet!" Onna screamed helplessly as the demon disappeared into the darkness. She was on its heels in a second. As she breached the tunnel the oni disappeared into, a corded arm circled her waist and jerked her off the ground. Neko-Ranma held her in a tight, but gentle restraint.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" Onna raged. She tried to spin out of his grip, only to be hugged tighter.

His face twisted as though struggling for a long-lost memory. Hesitantly he opened his mouth.

"Nyoo. Eees trawp. Weel eet youuu," he managed to say with effort.

Onna stared slack-jawed at her cat-warrior self.

"I know its a trap, you baka, but he's gonna eat Scarlet if we don't do something. He already ate ..."

The tears rolling down Neko-Ranma's cheek stopped her tirade.

"Isss tyooo late," Neko-Ranma choked. "Wiiilll bee deviill kiittties nyoow." He rubbed his throat. He'd never had to talk before and the task was strange and painful to him even though his memories from the human side supplied the words he wanted.

Onna suddenly noticed the pool of blood soaking into the dust around Neko-Ranma's right foot.

"You're hurt," she said. The demon was long gone now. She couldn't sense it, and she couldn't sense Scarlet either. The silence in her mind was almost terrifying. She'd become quite accustomed to the miniature shoulder rider who spoke inside her head. She turned to the immediate need while vowing, "I'm coming for you Scarlet. Even if its only to kill your murderer." How she was going to kill a demon was a problem she'd work on later.

Onna felt oddly out of place in the arms of her male feline personality. Gently she pried his arm from around her waist and knelt down to examine his wound.

The gash was fully a foot long and looked to be almost an inch deep. The male version of the Neko looked at the wound uncaringly, as though it was nothing to be concerned about. Blood streamed down his leg and soaked into the dusty floor.

The red-haired girl striped off her silk top and began tearing the shirt into strips. Neko-Ranma cocked his head and stared at her with a quizzical look.

Onna scooted around to the side of the wounded feline warrior; a pile of silk bindings at ready to stanch the life flowing from the gash on his leg.

As she came close, Neko-Ranma stripped off his own shirt and extended it toward her. He never took his eyes off her, but thrust the shirt at her meaningfully.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it," Onna responded. "We need to close your wound."

The neko-warrior shook the shirt at her again. "Nyoww," he said. "Nyowt toooom. Couver." He shook the shirt at her again, the muscles of his chest rippling under a pelt of fine fur.

Hesitantly, uncertain of his purpose, Onna took the shirt. She edged closer to her male manifestation, positioning herself to tend the wound in his leg. When she started to tear the garment into more strips, Neko-Ranma snatched the garment back.

"Nyooo. You Tab. You w-wear. Cover s-suckles," he stammered. The words were an obvious struggle for him, but they were becoming more intelligible.

Suddenly Onna was aware of a scarlet blush burning on the cat warrior's tear stained cheeks. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment. Her male cat-type was embarrassed by bare breasts? What'd he call them: "Suckles?"

Though she'd learned over time that running around bare chested was not accepted as proper female modesty, Onna-Ranma never embraced the notion such should apply to her. She was a guy after all.

"That doesn't matter. I'm really a guy. I'm you." Onna said as she looked up into his eyes -- her own eyes. And yet not the same she realized as she peered into the vertical slits of his pupils. An unnerving embarrassment with her female nakedness swept over her as she stared into his feral orbs. She was a guy, wasn't she?

"Crap," she swore and snatched the shirt from his hand. A second later she was covered and smoothing the tail of the shirt. "There. Satisfied?" she snapped. "Now let's stop that bleeding."

She snatched up one of the strips of her desecrated shirt and turned to her neko counterpart's leg. She froze. The wound was no longer streaming blood. It was half the size it had been only moments before and seemed to be shrinking as she watched.

Understanding finally blossomed in Neko-Ranma's eyes and he laughed. "Cut not matter here," he said. "Heal quick." His words were coming easier now.

Sadness spread across his face. "Cut not myeowtter. Get eat myawter. Turn into demon kitty. That matter."

§☼§☼§

Ranma Saotome woke in an umberous darkness. He waved his hand in front of his eyes, making out the flicker of motion. The barest hint of light buffered the oppression. He was lying on his back in a shadowy tunnel. Above him tendrils stretched toward him like gnarled arms, grasping and groping to reach him through the gloom.

He blinked, trying to clear his vision. The tendrils resolved themselves into interwoven roots, revealed by a wan light coming from his right. Drawing his feet up, Ranma rolled into a crouch and began to probe the murkiness surrounding him, looking for clues to where he was.

As his sight adjusted Ranma realized the light was coming from an opening in the tunnel ceiling a few meters away. Rising, he cautiously approached the opening. The dust of the floor was patterned by the myriad tracks of small animals. The tiny tracks were ubiquitous, covering every visible centimeter of ground under the breach in the ceiling. A strange sense of _deja vu_ swept over him. He'd been here before. He'd done this before.

"You're awake." A tiny, but decidedly masculine voice broke the silence.

Ranma almost bashed his head against the ceiling in surprise. He looked around, but found no one. Dropping into a relaxed, but ready stance he searched with ki and could detect only an echo of himself and Ben Reilly. "Is Ben-san here?" he wondered.

"I'm right here," the voice spoke again.

Still Ranma searched; his eyes finding no one.

"Where? Where are you?" he finally asked as he slowly turned toward the darkened tunnel behind him.

"Not back there. I'm over here, in the light. Lord! If I was back there, you'd never find me for sure."

Ranma spun to face the light and the voice. A tiny flicker of movement caught his attention. A minuscule red spider climbed a web connecting floor to ceiling.

Memory crashed down on the astounded young man. He'd been with Onna and Scarlet hunting the Neko. There'd been a cat-demon and cats, lots of cats. One had jumped into his face and ... And he'd awakened at the same spot he'd awoken before in the dreamlands.

It was as though he'd just been reset to an early time in the parade of his life. With differences. Now he was face to face with an experience similar to the story Onna told of her awakening in the oppressive tunnels.

Ranma peered at the dime-sized spider hanging in front of him.

"S-Scarlet?" he whispered. Now hanging at eye level, the arachnid formed a red-rimmed silhouette between Ranma and the light.

"No! Call me Spider. Just Spider," came the terse reply. "Scarlet ... would be ... my ... sister," the spider's voice hesitated as though the answer it was giving was unfamiliar information.

"You're not another ... "

"Another what?"

"Another me."

The spider was silent for a space before answering. "Yeah. I guess I am another you, but I feel more like Ben Reilly. It's weird. I'm still trying to figure out ... who I am, why I'm here and what I'm supposed to do."

"You don't know?" Ranma was flabbergasted by this turn.

"Not for certain. It's not like I've ever done this before. but, argggh!" the spider screamed in pain.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't know," Spider gritted. "Feels like ... huyynnh ... someone's shoving ... huh, huh ... a railroad tie up my gut."

§☼§☼§

In the oppressive gloom of the dreamland tunnels, Aku-Mo-Lin, smacked its feline lips after licking its claws clean.

"Mmmm, delicious. Spicy, but delicious. A delightful appetizer. And now down to business. Time for the remaining courses of Saotome du jour," the demon muttered as it moved off into the darkness.

§☼§☼§

Ranma Saotome couldn't believe what he was hearing: a small red spider wheezing and gasping in pain.

An idea suddenly slammed the young man's brain.

"Bite me."

"Wha-what?" Spider coughed.

"Scarlet kept wanting to bite me. Seemed to be something about linking her and Onna together mentally. She said it would do the same for me. Onna said it made her less scared of cats. And Scarlet said it make her able to change to a human form. Maybe it would help you if you could bite me," Ranma said.

"How's bite'n YOU, gonna help ME, lumphead? Yrrrgh!" the spider bit back another paroxysm of pain.

"Hey you! I was only trying to help, and I just told you it might make you able to transform," Ranma suddenly didn't like this manifestation of his personality. Spider was as uncute as Akane used to be. A light suddenly went off inside his brain. Had he been that rude?

"Yeah, yeah." Spider's gasped response drew him away from the revelation into his own nature. "You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut," the suddenly surly Spider gritted. The tiny being jerked on the thread to which it clung and seemed to go limp.

Ranma watched stunned as the newest player in his bizarre dream began to slowly sink toward the dust covered floor, playing out webbing from the spinnerets on its abdomen.

Its decent stopped a couple of centimeters above the floor. Ranma bent down and scooped the now fragile creature into his hand. He stood and moved into the light, trying to get a better look at the, now apparently dead, Spider.

He peered at it, wondering how he awakened a second time in the dreamlands; how he'd gotten there at all. It made a strange sort of sense that it might be where his conscious mind retreated when in the Neko-ken, as Scarlet said; but how Scarlet and Spider played into the completely weird dream eluded him. How could Spider be partly Reilly, he wondered. It was a mystery his head couldn't quite grasp.

The tiny red spider in his palm twitched. Its legs uncurled and it righted itself. It skittered one way, then another, before finally zeroing in on the massive face hovering over it.

"Sorry about that," the spider muttered weakly.

"You Ok?"

"Yeah, better now. Just shaken. That was awful," Spider answered. "At all costs, avoid having a cat demon shove a claw through your gut."

"Huh? ... "

"Never mind. You'll know soon enough. Sooo, is that offer still good?" Spider asked weakly.

"What offer?"

"You know, the one where I bite you."

"I don't know," Ranma smirked. "You were being a pretty big ass for such a little guy. I don't know if I want any kind of mental link with you or not."

"No worse than what you've handed Akane in the past," Spider snapped back. "Actually that was kinda mild in comparison. I kinda agree with Akane. We were a big insensitive jerk a lot of times. Besides I was kinda distracted while ago."

The spider stopped in its harangue. After a few seconds of silence the new player started again. "Look, sorry I was rude, but, uh ... let's say I've got some new information now and that bite thing would definitely be the way to go."

§☼§☼§

Ranma felt a bit light headed as he blinked his eyes and came to in the dreamlands for the third time in short order. He looked out on a very different world. He was still in the tunnels of the dreamscape, but they were no longer gloomy and dim. It was as though his vision was acutely more sensitive to light than it had been before ... before what?

A movement above his head registered as an iridescent flash of silver and electric blue in his newly acute vision. His eyes locked on a small spider twitching on a line of webbing suspended before him. As he watched, the spider began to transform. Its rear legs began to fuse and seemed to slide out of their place on the arachnid's thorax to take station on the lower half of its bulbous abdomen. The remain pairs of legs also fused as the body lost its spider shape and flowed into a humanoid configuration. Presently a tiny man clad in a scarlet body suit and a sweatshirt with cut off sleeves clung to the strand before Ranma's eyes.

"Feeling Ok?" the little man asked. The question seemed to blossom inside Ranma's head.

The bite! He'd let Spider bite him and the world had opened up in a rainbow of stinging colors, followed by darkness. Now the spider was an elven prince in a devil suit, sans tail and horns, just like Scarlet.

The thought of the diminutive female part of his splintering personality brought a stab of pain to the center of his being. The latest incarnation of Ranma Saotome gasped and clutched his stomach. He wanted to retch with the pain, but it faded as quickly as it appeared.

"Sorry about that," Spider's voice echoed inside his head again. "I should have warned you, but there was no way to stop it.."

"What was that? Onna said it would only sting a little," Ranma gasped.

"She wasn't lying. That's something she didn't know was coming. The pain in your gut isn't the bite. That's from what happened to Scarlet. I expect it probably laid Onna -- she's your girl-type -- out, since she had a direct bite from Scarlet. We're getting it second hand really," Spider said voicelessly.

As his thought skittered over his girl-type, Ranma got a strangely disjointed impression of looking up at ... ? He couldn't precisely identify the image that flickered across the screen of his mind's eye. It was as though he was lying in the dust of a brightly lit room, looking at strangely misshapen feet clad in oversized versions of his own shoes.

He shook his head in wonder.

"Come on," the newly configured Spider commanded as he jumped from his webline to Ranma's shoulder. "We've got to get to them quick. They're going to need our help."

§☼§☼§

A spike of pain lanced through Onna-Ranma's groin, causing her to gasp loudly. Neko-Ranma cocked his head at the girl's outburst and became aware of a dull ache growing in his own gut.

The girl-type keeled over on her side, her eyes wide with pain. Her eyes refused to close in the agony. She clutched her stomach and struggled to breathe, staring paralyzed at a bug's-eye-view of Neko-Ranma's feet and ankles. When she finally caught her breath, the raw hurt escaping her escalated in volume until Neko-Ranma backed his own ears in pain.

Suddenly the girl's cries stopped. She drew ragged gulps of air as she lay on her side in the dust. Finally she sat up, a dazed look on her face. "Scarlet?" she whispered. There was no reply in the tunnels surrounding her or in the passages of her mind, only silence.

"Nooooo!" Her cry was different this time. This time it wasn't motivated by the agony of physical pain. It was empowered by the pain of loss. She sprang to her feet.

"He killed her! The bastard killed Scarlet!" Onna screamed. Time seemed to stand still as the girl-who-was-a-guy sobbed and railed. She proclaimed her intended vengeance on the beast, shaking her fists at the darkness. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Scarlet. I don't know how, but ... somehow."

Onna finally fell silent after exhausting her repertoire of curses. She'd felt Scarlet's pain in her own mind and body, and now she felt the terrible silence as she called vainly to her newly found confidant over their mental link. Sinking to her knees again, she rocked herself back and forth, her arms clutching her shoulders, her head resting on her forearms. In the misery of despair, she pondered how to make good on her threats of revenge on the demon cat.

Neko-Ranma cocked his head to one side and mutely considered the strange behavior of his human-girl type.

"Hyowwl you get here?" the cat-warrior asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" The question jerked Onna out of her reverie of revenge. "I woke up here in these blasted tunnels. I was fighting ... " The girl stopped in mid-sentence. "No. Reilly-san was fighting ... " Again she stopped, bewildered.

"Was fighting duck-boy?" Neko-Ranma asked.

A light seemed to flash in Onna's eyes, but faded just as quickly. "I don't know. I don't remember. All I remember is waking up and ... and meeting a spider who seemed to have all the answers. Guess I was wrong." she ended weakly.

"Was fighting duck-boy," Neko-Ranma said with certainty. "Learn new tech ... tech ... Learn new moves. Make shiny stuff work for him. Grow big, but not big enough. Ranma fight. Teacher-man fight. We knock duck-boy down. Then Duck-boy trap in tight place. Then remember no more, 'til wake up here."

Both of them felt the presence at the same time. Neko-Ranma's head snapped up and Onna scrambled to her feet.

Instinctively the pair moved into a back-to-back fighting position in the center of the room, under the open shaft.

"Do you feel it?" Onna hissed. The cat-warrior at her back grunted affirmatively. "Do you know what it is?"

"Nyoo. Part fyeel like Devil-Cat. Part fyeel like ... First One."

Onna was suddenly able to discern why she was confused. Two starkly different ki signatures were approaching from different directions. One was massively evil, and the other ... The other seemed neutral -- neither good nor evil -- but it was strong and very familiar.

Questing outward with her ki, Onna began to detect a division in the second aura. The presence was familiar and yet different at the same time. It felt like looking into a mirror that didn't reflect accurately.

"Scarlet?" Onna whispered as she stared into the darkness of the tunnel opening opposite her. The aura of evil presence behind her pulsed as she whispered the name as though in response to her hushed call. Onna craned her neck to look over her shoulder. She couldn't see anything but the short fur covering the rock-hard muscles of Neko-Ranma's arm and shoulder. She cursed the diminutive stature of her form.

Onna-Ranma's eyes swung back toward the corridor facing her. A familiar, though still disconcerting figure stood there. Ranma Saotome, clad in his favorite red silk top and black pants stared into her questioning eyes. A tiny red figure stood on his shoulder.

As the male-type and the girl-type eyed each other, the tiny red man broke the tension of the moment. "Later, you are who you think you are. We don't have time for introductions now. It's coming."

"Right," Ranma shook himself and advanced into the room.

"Where are Scarlet and the Neko-Onna," Ranma asked, looking down into Onna's eyes. The girl face-faulted.

"You don't know? You didn't feel that?"

"We felt it," the tiny red man on Ranma's shoulder answered. "It's why we came on the double. This doesn't look good. Where are they?"

Neko-Ranma answered over his shoulder. "They gone." The cat-warrior nodded in deference to the young man standing behind him. "First One. Never thought face-to-face meet you." Ranma didn't respond, except to lock eyes with the blazing blue eyes of the "man" before him.

"Crap!" Spider cursed, ignoring the silent interchange going on between the full-sized versions. "They can't be gone. We need them to be whole again." He closed his eyes. Onna felt the ki presence that reminded her so much of Scarlet flare as the tiny manifestation of Ranma Saotome sought for the missing personalities.

Three Ranmas watched in silence as the fourth conducted a search that would determine their fates. Spider's head bobbed up at one point, a flicker of hope evident in the action, but the head soon dropped back into an attitude of listening concentration.

"Nothing," Spider said presently. "And yet ... it's as though they're not completely gone. I thought I caught an echo of them both for a second there. We don't have much time, but I want to try one more time to see if we can find them. Ranma, Onna stand next to each other -- shoulder to shoulder."

Puzzled, Onna realized she'd moved without question along side the person she had always believed herself to truly be. She found herself facing an ominously black tunnel. She and her human male counterpart stood just behind Neko-Ranma, who continued to stare into the darkness in front of them. Spider scurried down Ranma's shoulder and planted a foot on Onna's shoulder, bridging the gap between the girl-type and the boy-type.

"All right now, we all search with our ki," Spider said. "We've got to find them."

The trio reached out. Neko-Ranma felt their effort and shook his head slightly.

Evil laughter seemed to wash over the searching trio. The voice of the demon cat suddenly boomed in their minds. "They are mine as you will be soon! The voice in their heads seemed to belch. "Uuurrp. Damn spicy food!"

The astral link snapped. The three searchers looked questioningly at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Ranma asked.

Onna-Ranma dropped her head. "The demon ate Neko-Onna, and I think what we felt was when he ate Scarlet," she said.

"You mean they're inside that thing?" Ranma blurted, eyes widening to saucers.

"What I say? Too late for them," Neko-Ranma gritted over his shoulder. "Once Devil-Cat eat you, you come back as devil-kitty. They gone."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Spider said. "I thought I caught a whiff of both of them there at the end. I know if there's any chance to get them back, we've got to take it, no matter how long a shot it is. Besides, this thing's a demon. It lies. And if it didn't ... we're screwed."

The words were hardly out of Spider's mouth when Neko-Ranma tensed as a palpable darkness intruded into the light of the room, oozing from the tunnel he faced. A phalanx of four Ranmas turned their attention toward the passageway in front of them, each unconsciously dropping into a relaxed ready stance.

A pair of diabolic eyes blinked open in the blackness, revealing vertical irises. The bulk squeezed into the room, filling the doorway to the chamber from floor to ceiling, four meters overhead.

As the four manifestations of Ranma Saotome watched, the demon transformed from a jet-black version of Mao-Mo-Lin to a cadaverous monstrosity. Its eyes blazed with the darkened glow of lava in a mummified cat's skull. The flesh covering the demonic feline festered in noisome blisters that were continuously erupting with a foul-smelling purulence. Rotting fragments of flesh constantly dropped from its body revealing portions of the skeletal frame underneath. The fragments became swarms of skeletal cats that prowled hissing around its feet. Its paws were covered with snake-like scales instead of fur.

"Yess. I lie," Aku-Mo-Lin hissed. "But you'll never sort out the lies in time to save them. You're too late. Far too late for them, and far to late to save yourselves." It lunged for the foursome, slapping at them with a massive paw.

§☼§☼§

She was aware of a light. The light made her aware of the darkness. The darkness caressed her. It wooed her, pressed against her from without and within. "Join me," the blackness seemed to whisper. "It's easy. Just let go. Relax. I'll take care of everything. You know it feels right."

It would be nice to relax a bit, she thought. The blackness caressed her with the feel of warm satin sheets. "Yes," she thought. "This feels good. I like it here." Her eyes began to close.

The light flickered, attracting her attention again. It intrigued her; distracting her from the seductive song of the darkness. She reached out for it only to find arms reaching for herself. She felt as though she was looking down from a great height at a girl she slowly became aware was herself. She was looking up into an expanse of darkness with arms outstretched to embrace someone who was both near and far away. She was a naked waif adrift in a sea of ink that roiled constantly, tossing her about. She wondered how being tossed to and fro like that could feel so pleasant. More awareness arose within her.

She suddenly realized the light was coming from inside herself. Part of the light was her own, and part of the light ... ? Memory failed her. A vague impression of a clean-cut young man reaching out his hand and dropping a brilliantly glowing crystal that shone with a clean white light into her own quickly faded.

The light that flowed from her body was a golden glow. The crystal's light mixed with her own, strengthening it. The light revealed the crests of inky waves as they reared themselves high and crashed over her, driving her beneath the Stygian surface on which she bobbed. The light within wouldn't let her sink. It repelled the darkness; buoying her up. After each wave crashed over her, the glowing girl bobbed to the surface as easily as a cork.

As she looked at the scene from the odd double point of view, she realized both light and darkness inhabited her. The light's golden warmth kept the darkness inside her from engulfing and absorbing her. The darkness clutched at her, seeking to drag her under, to merge with her and extinguish the light. Her awareness shifted from the light to the darkness. It was inside her too. She began to examine it, and pain lanced through her being.

The pain brought realization. The darkness was invading her. She reacted with alarm. She didn't want to lose the light. The light was her purpose. She had to pass it on to ... who did she have to pass it on to?

Both the light and the darkness seemed to respond to her question. The light throbbed with a name and a purpose, but she couldn't make it out as the darkness lashed her. It squirmed, flailing her from the outside and inside, inflicting both pain and an unspeakable pleasure. Confusion overtook her. How could she desire both light and darkness?

The inky sea inundated her. The force of the blow shocked her and opened her eyes to the truth. The darkness was mean. It said nice things, but it acted rough. It hated her.

The light hardly spoke above a whisper when it spoke at all. She could tell there were words, but she couldn't understand their meaning. But it was calm and constant, unagitated by the frothing gyrations of the sea of blackness surrounding her.

Somewhere deep inside, her choice slipped into place with an irreversible snap. She chose the light and the darkness screamed.

§☼§☼§

Something was down her throat -- something foul. Reflexively she gagged. A feeling of filthy fullness surged through her being. Whatever was down her throat responded to her reflexive attempt to purge it from her body. The sensation was painful and ... pleasurable all at the same time. It tortured her and titillated her simultaneously. It rippled through her being from her throat downward, ending in a white hot sensation neither Ranma Saotome nor Ben Reilly had ever experienced before. She would have gasped at the sensation if she'd been able. The pleasure was intense and at the same time Scarlet knew it was a violation of her very being.

She bit down, grinding incisors together, severing the offending mass forcing its way down her throat and choking her. The mass wriggled, separating under her teeth with the rubbery consistency of raw octopus. She gagged. Her tongue, throat and the muscles of her abdomen instinctively worked together to retch the malefic substance from her mouth and body.

She felt it move as it retreated, some of it out through her clenched teeth and the rest of it ...

Memory flooded her. Memory of violation. Memory of last moments. Scarlet's eyes flew open. Awareness of her surroundings assaulted her. Awareness that she was still under assault -- still being violated.

"Noooo!" Her rejection was a voiceless visceral scream that burst forth from her innermost being. She felt the violation react. It withdrew as hair from the gnawing hunger of a flame. She felt the Light inside her grow from a dying ember to a pinpoint of brilliance, thrusting back against the darkness invading her being. She felt the weakness of the dark and the pain of its impotence against the light, and hope grew.

The darkness' invading tendrils retreated from her being -- pulling back from their poisonous intent -- to extinguish her light and conform her to the darkness. She could feel it moving downward, exiting her body through ... the wound. Anger surged through her. Anger that anything could do that to her! That anyone would dare touch her ... there!

"I'm a guy," she gritted inwardly. "Nobody does that to me!"

The mass of malignant ropy tentacles withdrew from violated valley between her legs with a snap. Scarlet felt her inner begin healing, knitting the internal damage. She felt her body changing too. She was a spider again -- a spider afloat on a sea of demonic gastric juice that extended thousands of snake-like heads upward from its surface. They reached for her, but withdrew as they touched the glowing surface of her carapace.

Glowing? Scarlet suddenly realized the light she saw by was coming from her own eight-legged body.

She looked around at a noisome cavern. Overhead she could make out the ridge of a spine with connecting ribs that held up an expanse of rotting flesh. A chunk fell from above and quickly dissolved in the corrosive fluid on which she stood.

The falling chunk forced something to bob to the surface. Scarlet focused her multiple eyes on it and swore.

Tentatively she tested her ability to walk on the surface of the vile sea on which she stood. The surface tension held, or at least held her weight as it attempted to attack her and escape her at the same time.

The spider sped toward the bobbing object, snagging it with an outstretched claw as it was about to submerge again. She lifted the still unconscious Neko-Onna above the surface, but the viscous sea clung to her, seeking to reclaim her and pull her under again.

The cat-girl's cloths had already surrendered to the corrosive nature of the fluid. Their remnants slid from her slickened body as Scarlet lifted. Patches of hair on her close pelt began to fall out giving the unconscious personality a mange-ridden appearance.

Neko-Onna slipped from Scarlet's grasp as the patch of flesh she clutched separated from the nape of the cat-girl's neck, revealing the scarlet and silvery white of healthy muscle and sinew underneath. Scarlet grabbed at the dissolving girl again, this time using two legs to support Neko-Onna under the arms. The cat-girl slid down Scarlet's outstretched legs a short way as the disintegrating flesh of her armpits liquefied under the weight of her own body.

But tendrils of miasmic fluid tethered the unconscious cat-girl to the gastric sea below. Oily slicks of color undulated over the tendrils violating every opening of her body, tethering her to the demon seeking her dissolution. The tendrils flowed together, twisting to form a tree-like trunk connecting her with the gulf below. They refused to release her.

Scarlet slashed at the trunk with an unencumbered claw, severing it, but the ropy cilia immediately sought to reconnect and continue the absorption of the cat-girl.

Scarlet lifted higher and still the tendrils reached for each other..

"I have no choice," Scarlet thought. "Sorry about this, kitty, but I don't have time to ask," she said as she drew the unconscious personality close and nipped the exposed of patch of healthy tissue on the back of her neck with her fangs.

Neko-Onna's eyes snapped open, distress and panic written in them. She struggled to lift her head against the severed and dangling tentacles still violating her mouth and nose that stretched downward, seeking to drag her back into the acidic soup below. Realization exploded inside Neko-Onna's consciousness. Her worst nightmare was reality. She was in the gut of the Devil Cat!

Despair overwhelmed the cat-girl. She had passed the gates of hell and all hope was lost. The cat-girl slumped, dangling limp at the end of Scarlet's uplifted legs as the hydra heads of demonic oblivion sang their siren song of surrender and snapped at her heels.

Scarlet struggled to keep the cat-girl from slipping from her grasp. Neko-Onna suddenly seemed to weigh more than she could possibly hold. Scarlet willed the mind-linking virtue of her venom to kick in.

Neko-Onna's eyes widened as the venom spread through her body and a strangely familiar voice echoed through the passages of her mind, driving back the despondency coursing through her. She began to choke and suffocate on the invasive flagellum blocking her mouth and nostrils. Panic sought to possess her, but the voice in her head spoke words of calm and remedy.

"Reject it! Fight! It can't claim you unless you give in!" The truth in the words flashed through her consciousness. They resonated in her; fanning the flames of her will to live.

Claws of shimmering spiritual energy popped from her hands. She raked at the ropy invaders clogging her mouth and nose. She tugged at the writhing tendrils. At first they stretched, but refused to give up their anchor inside her. Her simple mind raged, rejecting the death they represented and choosing the hope the voice inside her head offered. The tendrils suddenly surrendered, not finding further purchase. Free, Neko-Onna coughed up gouts of the bilious fluid. Finally able to breathe, her head snapped up to find herself facing an enormous scarlet spider.

Her eyes locked with the obsidian eyes of the arachnid holding her. The pair regarded each other with a feverish intensity. Neko-Onna struggled to understand her fate. Spider demons lived in the gut of the Devil Cat? Seconds that seemed eternities passed as the two looked into the windows of each other's soul, before Neko-Onna recognized the voice in her mind was the spider that now held her on outstretched legs. Her eyes widened in further wonder as she recognized the unexpected persona of Ranma Saotome looking back at her from eight unblinking orbs.

Fire flashed in the cat-girl's eyes. She looked down and finally perceived how intimately the demon juices of Aku-Mo-Lin were violating her body. Revulsion and anger flared in Neko-Onna. She would not become a lesser oni! She would rather cease to exist than to be the vapid slave of the Devil Cat!

Her rejection unseated the last beachheads of the demonic essence invading her body. The process of rewriting the blueprint of her soul was aborted. The demon's grasp on her became as impotent as a man in a Teflon suit trying to catch a greased pig. The tendrils of dissolution invading and violating her being dropped away into the writhing sea below her.

And the spider smiled.

Wonder staggered the cat-girl as the spider lifted her over its head and deposited her on its back. She felt sick from the demonic rape she suffered, and despair threatened to return when a huge patch of skin sloughed off her arms as she tried to wipe the residue of the black sea from her body.

"Don't worry, we'll be Ok," the understanding voice echoed in her mind. "Look, the light is already at work."

"Light? What light?" Neko-Onna wondered as she stared in horror at the exposed muscle and sinew of her right arm.

"Your light. Our light. Our inner man. The secret man of the heart. The one who rejected the darkness," came the reply. It made no sense to the cat-girl. Unconsciously she scratched an itch and had another chunk of skin come off in her hand. She looked up in alarm and finally took in the cavern in which they were trapped.

"How say Ok? We still in Devil Cat belly. Be devil kitties soon!" Neko-Onna wailed.

"Stop that! Never say that again!" The voice was commanding and Neko-Onna suddenly realized it was her own voice. "If you believe that and keep saying it, we're doomed. Change your thinking. When did defeat become an option for Ranma Saotome? We're never gonna be devil kitties! Look at the light. It's already working in you," the voice emphasized each word.

The cat-girl finally noticed the soft golden glow emanating from the spider's shell. She realized it was the light she was seeing her desperate surroundings by.

"Look at your arms. Closely," the voice whispered softly.

Neko-Onna peered at her hands. They were blackened and wrinkled from the effect of the diabolical juices. She could tell the skin was dead. But on her forearms where the traumatized tissue was ripped away ...

Her eyes widened as she saw the faint glimmer. It was an almost phosphorescent effulgence with a golden cast. And it was coming from the exposed tissue itself.

Her mind filled with questions. Her mind filled with hope as the voice in her head supplied the answers it had.

Finally, she nodded; acceptance in her eyes. Scarlet didn't have all the answers, but her answers held enough truth to make Neko-Onna trust her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fetid atmosphere. She began to rake the necrofied flesh from her frame. She smiled as the golden light within her body flowed forth to join the glow of her fellow persona. The dead rind of her former pelt fell at her feet as she worked.

"Yes," she said to herself, not caring that the spider who was Ranma Saotome and called herself Scarlet could hear her. "We will never be devil kitties, and we will find way out, even if we have to slice Devil Cat open to do it."

While Neko-Onna scraped herself, Scarlet surveyed the crypt that entombed them. It was one of the answers she didn't have for the cat-girl. "How get out?" She was determined she would find a way or give the demon the worst case of indigestion it ever had trying.

At one end, the sea of putrid fluid disappeared from her sight down a darkened tunnel. At the other a massive iron-bound door was set high in a featureless wall overlooked the sea on which she stood.

Neko-Onna's explanation of the fate of individuals who entered the maw of Aku-Mo-Lin and came out the other end of the demon's alimentary river made her turn from the lightless passage flowing from the cavern. She didn't like to think about the processes that completed the transformation from a human spirit to a minor demon imp. She really didn't want to end up as demon kitty crap.

She stepped toward the wall, gingerly working her way against a barely perceptible current flowing toward the tunnel exit. Reaching the wall, she grasped it with a claw and pulled up. The doorway seemed to recede into the uppermost part of the vault over her head. Undeterred the spider who was Scarlet began the laborious climb toward the iron-bound portal over her head. On her back, Neko-Onna lashed herself to her eight-legged steed with webbing Scarlet provided.

The climb was smooth. Surprisingly it was quick too. Scarlet straddled the door, which was hinged on her right. It opened into the expanse of the abysmal gullet below and Scarlet couldn't help feeling it would be a real bitch to keep open if she could open it.

Adjusting her position, the scarlet spider secured her purchase on the vertical surface before trying to grasp the featureless surface of the door. Incongruously, it appeared to be heavy oaken timber bound by forged iron bands. The hinges seemed to be fashioned in the same fashion.

Scarlet found the blackened surface of the metal might as well have been coated with a non-stick polymer. She couldn't get a grasp on it. Her claws refused to dig into the harden surfaces. She tried the wood. Same story.

"It's just an appearance," she muttered. "A cruel trick to give hope and then dash it if someone survives long enough to make that climb."

"I try," Neko Onna said from her back.

Scarlet cocked her head. Part of her wanted to say there was no point, but another cautioned against speaking words of despair so soon after admonishing her feline counterpart for the same thing. "Hypocrite," she thought to herself. "Might as well let her try. Stranger things have happened." Her mind skated down the memories of two lives and the improbable events recorded there almost staggered her. They also gave her hope.

"Yes, you try. I can't get a grip on it," Scarlet responded via her mental link with the cat-girl.

Neko-Onna pried herself loose from the sticky stirrups she had fashioned from Scarlet's webbing. Standing, she walked with cat grace down the leg Scarlet had used in her attempt to grasp the obstinate doorway. It now clutched the wall as Scarlet held them above the rancid gulf below.

Standing opposite the taunting portal, Neko-Onna unsheathed glittering claws of pure spiritual energy, leaned out and slashed at the surface of the barrier. Four deep furrows peeled open across the face of the door.

Neko-Onna drew back for a second slash when the four wounds began to move across the wooden surface. They arranged themselves into a square with corners pointed in the compass directions. The interior of the diamond flashed a bright yellow and the message "No Exit" appeared to bob to the surface like answer in the classic Eight Ball fortune telling toy.

The cat-girl raked her claws across the surface of the sign. This time the only effect was for the message to rearrange itself into the Japanese equivalent. Neko-Onna went wild. She flew into the door with a blazing and hopelessly impotent fury. The surface of the door flowed and rippled like quicksilver, but gave no hint of yielding to her attack.

Scarlet let her realize her folly on her own, making sure to move to catch the occasional misstep the berzerker assault generated. Finally Neko-Onna ceased. She turned despairing eyes toward the spider. She had never failed to ribbon every substance and surface she'd ever attacked. Even water had parted under the assault of her ki claws. She seemed surprised and crestfallen to fail. Her ears drooped in dismay as she looked at the arachnoid personification of herself. Scarlet refused to register any of her own despair. Motionless she looked into Neko-Onna's eyes, which drifted away from the door, past her arachnid personality, taking in the cavern behind them.

Suddenly Neko-Onna's ears and eyes perked up. She ran back up the leg to Scarlet's back; grabbed a band of still anchored webbing and leaned out over the churning ichor below. Her eyes scanned the wall of the cavern to her right. Finally she stopped, her eyes glued to a spot that displayed a slightly different shading than the surrounding faux-stone tissue.

"Go there," she thought, pointing to the patch. Scarlet scuttled away from the impervious door, slowly turning and making her way downward to where Neko-Onna indicated.

(EoC32r2)

Apologies to my readers for not moving the story along any faster. Big battle(s) coming up I promise. Chapters 30 through 32 need to be severely edited. Comments and suggestions for cuts are requested. -JW 


	33. The Gathering of the Six

Hey! Sorry to be so long with an update. Life, medical emergency, yadda, yadda yadda, got in the way. Here's another scrap that moves the story along a bit. A very little bit. - JW

A Spider In Nerima A Ranma « / Spider-man fusion

Chapter 33: The Gathering of the Six

Neko-Ranma sprang upward, twisting his body to evade the demon's claws by the barest of whiskers. Ranma collapsed into a backward roll that carried him and Spider out of the strike zone, while Onna dove to the side as Aku-Mo-Lin's scaly paw battered the floor of the cavern.

Ranma and Onna came up ready and looking for an opening to attack the devourer of souls. The pair moved in an unconscious synchronization. Ranma crossed and re-crossed his arms as he found his footing. To his left, he caught the flicker of Onna's arms moving in a distaff version of the habitual motion as she set herself.

Above them, Neko-Ranma tucked into a tight ball, pulling his legs out of the way of Aku-Mo-Lin's second strike; a vicious cross hand aimed at the air-borne personality seemingly floating in front of the demon.

The tomcat persona suddenly uncurled into a fully extended horizontal spread eagle as he fell. He slashed downward with both hands. Ki claws gouged eight furrows in the leathery nose before him. The demon howled in pain. Neko-Ranma tucked into a tight pike as the momentum of his attack spun him toward the ground directly in front of the demon. Neat as an Olympic gymnast sticking a landing, the cat-warrior snapped open from his jack-knife and landed hard on the outstretched reptilian paw of Aku-Mo-Lin. The cavern echoed with the snap of demonic bone as Neko-Ranma rebounded into the demon's cadaverous face. Ki claws refracted the sunlight streaming down the shaft of the well as the cat warrior's yowling cry signaled his determination to flay the demon spirit from its physical form.

"Hit it now," Onna screamed, bounding toward the demon. A fiery determination lit her eyes as she ducked under a roundhouse swipe aimed at decapitating her. She launched an Amaguriken flurry at the unprotected throat of the monstrosity. She didn't know if it had to breathe or not, but a crushed windpipe couldn't help it she thought.

Ranma heard the papery tissues of the cat demon's throat split with a series of staccato reports under Onna's barrage. He searched for an opportunity to take his own fight to the demon, his first choices taken by two other aspects of his being.

A plume of dust seemed to explode from the gaping fissure Onna battered under the grotesque's chin, while steaming drops of ichor dribbled from the slashes Neko-Ranma opened in the cadaverous cat's nose.

Above her, Neko-Ranma drove his arm elbow deep into a skeletal socket and ripped out a shrunken vestige of an ocular orb. He flung it aside as Aku-Mo-Lin sought to wipe his attacker from his face with a massive paw. The neko executed a graceful pirouette handstand on the bridge of the demon's nose, evading the swiping claws and setting his attack on the demon's other eye.

Neko-Ranma dug in with the claws of his hind feet, setting them in the tough flesh of the demon's cheek as his acrobatics put him in position for the second phase of his assault. In short order a second withered eyeball joined the first on the floor of the chamber.

The almost unconscious search for his next opportunity to harm his enemy began as soon as the second eye bounced on the chamber floor. Though satisfied with his plan to blind the demon, the cat warrior knew this battle would not end as had their first fight. He had no expectation of the demon vanishing in a puff of sulfurous smoke in the face of the Nekoken's berzerker fury as it had during their first encounter, years before.

The memory of that first victory however, fanned the flames of his confidence and assured him victory was the only acceptable outcome in this contest. He smiled grimly, his lips pulling back from his dagger-line fangs. He would be satisfied only when he gutted this rival or sent it fleeing to the gates of Hell for diabolical refuge. But years of roaming the tunnels of the dreamscape -- years of watching the cat-demon grow in power with each possessed soul -- tempered his exuberance for a good fight. He knew the demon wouldn't fold this time. He knew the smoldering hatred it bore him for that first humiliation had been nurtured over the years and now gave the Devil Cat bitter resolve. Neko-Ranma's smile grew broader as he relished the prospects of a really good fight.

In the depths of the empty eye socket before him, a crimson flame sprang to life, swiftly growing to fill the void. Waves of vitriolic malice surged from its depths, seeking to destroy him through sheer hatred. Neko-Ranma sprang away as the abysmal void in the midst of the crimson fire swung in his direction.



Under Aku-Mo-Lin's chin, Onna was intent on widening the hole she'd punched in the demon's throat. A sorrow-edged rage drove her. She desperately hoped to rescue Scarlet from the depths of the demon's belly. At the least, she was determined to leave the monster decimated and unable to devour another soul, even if she had to tear the creature into tiny bits with her bare hands.

The papery folds of the flesh on the demon's throat burst under her Amaguriken attack. Each flurry of punches popped like a string of firecrackers. Each punch produced a fist-sized hole in the skin. Each blow forced musty air, as from desert tombs, whooshing through the gap punched before it.

Onna grabbed the ragged edges of a pair of the holes she'd opened and began to rip at the parchment-like flesh. A second later she leaned forward to peer into a darkening void, bellowing Scarlet's name. The air whistling from the hole carried an almost palpable contagion of despair and seduction. It was foul with decay. The sound of her cry fell unheeded into an unfathomable Tartarus.

Above her, the beast's frantic swatting at Neko-Ranma's attack ceased. She felt the approaching blow as a tingling warning only milliseconds before the demon's blood-encrusted claws raked through the skin of its own flesh.

Aku-Mo-Lin tore at the irritation under his chin. His claws raked jagged furrows transversing the rotting tissue bordering the wattled parchment under his jaw.

Onna's evasion was instinctive. She ducked into the ebony void before her and suddenly found herself scrabbling to maintain her grip on the papery border of the hole. The desiccated flesh proved too fragile to bear her weight. Onna found herself plummeting into a pitch abyss clutching leathery scraps that might as well have been torn from a sorcerer's conjure book.

As Onna tumbled through the darkness, she caught glimpses of golden brilliance pouring through the newly breached opening in the demon's throat above her. She twisted as she fell, focusing on the rapidly receding light. It was her only point of reference in the featureless space surrounding her, and she was determined to land on her feet.

"This SOB is gonna know I was here," she gritted as she fell. Up and down finally resolved itself in her mind. She was ready for the landing, should it ever come, and even if it was at the Gate of Hell itself.

The light above her dwindled to a pinpoint when suddenly the unseen walls of the void reverberated with drum-like thunder. The dead still air through which she fell suddenly stirred, rushing upward in a fetid flatulence that halted her descent. Where the air had plucked at her clothes during her fall, now it tore at her garments, threatening to strip the oversized shirt from her body.

She was flying, riding the demonic eructation upward in a mad acceleration toward the madly flapping fringe of the gap her own blows opened. It reminded Onna of being caught in the swirling maw of the Hiryu Shoten Ha when she'd saved Akane. Above her the light grew along with the flapping whistle of air rushing past the ragged edges of the hole in the demon's throat.



"Heads up!" Spider's voice thundered in Ranma's ears and head. "We've got company!"

A hissing tsunami wave of demon familiars, all claws and fangs, surged toward the pair. As his eyes took it in, the old familiar terror tried to assert itself, but a voice of calm whispered in Ranma Saotome's head. He let the fear wash over him. He suddenly viewed himself as Ryoga Hibiki unleashing a perfected Shi Shi Hokodan - hollow - giving no point of purchase for the fear. It passed through him and fled into the darkness of the tunnel behind him.

With a clarity long forgotten, Ranma Saotome set himself against the oncoming wall of feral felines. His hands came up, meeting at the wrists; open palms extended toward the swirling mass of mutated and diminished souls.

"Moko Takabisha!" he thundered.

A golden ball of energy erupted from his outstretched palms. It plowed through the feline horde, the prow of a ship scattering the demonic catamounts like sea foam. Ranma's heart leapt! He was free!

The orb struck the exposed breast of Aku-Mo-Lin as the demon suddenly seemed to tear at its own throat. The golden sphere rocked the demon beast back on its haunches as it burst in a flash of brilliance on the demon's chest.

A blast of air pungent with decay washed over Ranma and Spider as the pair tried to clear their vision from the brilliance of Ranma's attack. A shadow flashed through the sunlight flooding the chamber from the broken well.

"Onna!" Spider shouted as he realized who was tumbling head over heels toward them and the broken mass of roots at the center of the chamber. His reaction was instinctive, born of reactions engraved in memories borrowed from another life. A spider's web seemed to conjure itself out of nothingness; its strands reaching out to form a gossamer barrier between the tumbling girl and the jagged wooden fangs of the well shaft.



Onna battled the buffeting air current, striving to maintain control of her body -- to fly on the noxious wind propelling her. Her efforts were fruitless. As she neared the fluttering portal, the violence of the swirling currents mounted, tumbling her in random directions, twisting her, seemingly trying to tear her apart as they battled for passage through the ragged opening. The silk top she'd accepted from the Neko-Tom was gone, ripped from her body and ejected ahead of her.

Arms outstretched and bare chested she soared toward the growing light. At the last moment, she tucked, drawing tightly into a ball to protect herself from the paper-thin blades of flapping flesh that formed the rim of the opening.

She exited the abyss of the demon's throat with a faint "pom" that echoed softly in her ears. The stroboscopic alternation of black with blood crimson ceased as the sunlight filling the chamber filtered through her briefly closed eyelids.

Her eyes snapped open, trying to find a point of reference in the topsy-turvy world of flight. She opened her frame, going spread eagle before beginning to twist catlike in midair. Around her golden twinkles fluttered through the air and began to settle toward the floor of the room. One twisting flip had her flying head-first into the doughnut shaped chamber. Ahead of her, Ranma stood slack jawed in front of the remains of the central pillar of the room. The tiny scarlet-clad man standing on her male-type's shoulder had his back to her. Spider seemed to be waving his arms madly, pointing with two fingers at a variety of points behind Ranma.

Onna's attention shifted as a silvery gray spider's web spanning the expanse of the chamber seemed to blossom just beyond Ranma and Spider.

"Good work, hero," she thought as she tucked and spun her body to bring her feet to the fore. "Now let's give this bastard a headache he wont soon forget."



A flash of thought burst in Spider and Ranma's heads in the same instant, "Rebound Attack." Spider recognized Onna's thought and approved her plan in the twinkle of an eye. He added a landing pad to the center of his web just in time to prevent the girl's entanglement in the polymer stands.

The fibers of the web sang as they stretched with Onna's weight. Ranma spun to see her land in the center of the web. His girl-type's face was painted with a smile of grim satisfaction. She rode the stretching membrane into a crouch as it reached its limit. As the web began its rebound, she pulled her arms in over her chest. Her head lifted to focus her target. The web snapped back, turning Onna-Ranma into a missile aimed at the bony forehead of the demon cat. At the web's apogee, the girl unleashed her crouch, adding every ounce of her energy to the blow she aimed at her bane. Her right arm snapped out before her, hand clinched in a fist made rock hard by years of training.

The crimson pits in Aku-Mo-Lin's head flickered momentarily as he spied the girl's attack barreling toward the spot between his sockets. A hint of a smile curled the decaying corners of his mouth as the demon reared up slightly, and opened his enormous mouth to receive the flying girl.

Too late, four Ranma's saw the flaw in the girl's plan. Onna's expulsion, Spider's web, and the rebound took only a second or two, but all seemed to warp into slow motion as the massive jaws rose and opened. The flying girl registered her peril, tucked to bring her feet forward, saw the ivory tushes pass by on either side and felt her feet impact the back of Aku-Mo-Lin's throat.

Neko-Ranma cried in dismay as he watched the tableau unfold. The girl-type who'd tried to tend his wound flew from the ragged hole in the demon cat's throat, twisted in mid air to land expertly in the center of a seemingly magical spider's web, rebounded in a patented Saotome-style attack, and disappeared into the demon's open maw.

The skeletal cat rocked back on its heels with the impact. Its jaws snapped shut and it swallowed hard.

Ranma and Spider stood speechless and stunned.

The Cheshire grin reappeared on Aku's monstrous face. "Ladies first. Isn't that what they say?"



The chamber stood stone still for one brief, infinitesimal moment. Aku-Mo-Lin's smirking words hung in the air. Seconds later a flicker of regret blossomed in its mind as three figures, simultaneously and calmly reached into their respective pockets and pulled out cans clearly marked, "Whoop Ass."

The demon shrieked as Neko-Ranma raked furrows down its flanks as he sailed past it. Black streamers of ichor dribbled from the demon's side as the berzerker cat-warrior hit the floor and spun to begin its second pass. Mangy miniatures frothed from the demon's side where its ribs lay bare. Ragged ribbons of rotting flesh formed lacy festoons on either side of the wound.

Aku-Mo-Lin's attention to the pain in his side lasted no more than a half second as a shadow blocked the light streaming from the center of the room. A freight train seemed to slam into the demon's already slashed and sensitive nose and stars began to dance before its infernal eyes.

Ranma hammered the massive cat's forehead with an Amaguriken barrage. The chamber reverberated with the sound of the blows as though a frenzied percussionist flailed away at a kettle drum. Spider rode the maddened martial artist's shoulder and leapt atop the devil's skull. He spun and waited on the reaction he counted on coming.

Aku's expected response came swiftly. He swiped at Ranma as the young man stood on the bridge of its nose and delivered pile-driver punches. Ranma jumped away from the demon's claws at the last second, back flipping to land on the dusty floor in front of the fiend. He thought sure he heard bones breaking under his attack before he had to withdraw.

Aku-Mo-Lin raked at his own scabrous face with an insane fury. Each swipe was aimed at a tiny red figure who darted about the surface of the demon cat's face, delivering blow after stinging blow. And with each swipe, the demon cat's paws grew gossamer streamers that bunched and clotted around its claws.

The demon was becoming aware of the growing hindrance on its forelimbs when its hindquarters lit up with a flame of pain. It spun, snapping with ivory tushes at the swirling dervish of shimmering ki claws that now was peeling the rotten flesh from the bones of its tail. Its web matted paws gave it little purchase in dust covered floor of the chamber, but it was driven to purge itself of the insanely clawing Neko-Ranma or be stripped bare. It chased the unrelenting cat-warrior as a house cat chases a flea, nipping frantically at coat and flesh.

Ranma unleashed a second Takabisha blast, this one catching the distracted demon squarely in the ear. The blow rocked the demon backward, splattering putrefied fragments back into Ranma's face.

The demon was suddenly still except for a small rocking motion. Its body quivered throughout as the monster seemed to jam its nose under its tail repeatedly. Ranma paused, puzzled by its sudden quiescence.

Suddenly the demonic head swept around to face him. Ranma Saotome recoiled in horror. Little of Aku-Mo-Lin's cadaverous visage remained intact. Fully a quarter of its skull was missing. The remains of the socket that briefly housed an infernal eye hung in jagged shards of bone over a void where moments before sabre-like fangs resided in an upper jaw that no longer existed. Vile ichor dribbled from its wounds. A devastated tongue flapped aimlessly at it instinctively tried to cleanse what remained of its face.

"Domo arigato," the demon hissed through its mangled mouth. "I never would have caught him without your help."

The demon's words vanquished Ranma's incomprehension. The ravening claw marks, and ribbon-like curls of bone and rotting flesh bordering the horrifying wound on the demon's head, stood as evidence of Neko-Ranma's efforts. Realization that another of his six personas was in the gut of the demon cracked Ranma's stupor. Only he and the tiny red man known as Spider remained.

And Spider was not standing idle.

"Distract him!" The command thundered inside Ranma's mind, shaking him into evasive action as Aku's massive and now web-shrouded paw slammed down on the spot he vacated only seconds before.

Ranma dodged blow after blow. He darted inside the demon's reach, driving kicks and punches that normally shattered concrete blocks into vulnerable joints. They had their effect, slowing the monstrosity's movements. A growing sheath of webbing began to shroud the demon's hinter paws as well. The demon's motions began to take on a herky-jerky motion as it chased him around the cave. It high-stepped between attacks; shaking its paws in an ineffective effort to be rid of the webbing smothering its claws.

Spider was a barely perceptible blur, bounding about the carcass of the demon and spinning webs. His threads hung from the demon, giving its limbs a lacy fringe. More webbing hung from the ceiling in curtains, knotted with the feline familiar spirits of Aku-Mo-Lin. The horde played no role in the almost choreographed combat between the flint-faced young man with the ice blue eyes and the diabolical combination of cat and serpent.

The macabre dance lasted only moments, though it seemed he'd been "distracting" the demon for hours to Ranma, when Spider's icy calm voice echoed in his head, "Ok, I'm ready. Smash him in the mouth. Try to take off what's left of his jaw, then his legs."

"Done," Ranma Saotome responded with a determination that matched the resolve he'd heard in Spider's instruction.

Aku-Mo-Lin gingerly planted a massive paw and aimed another hooking swipe at his antagonist. The cat demon's objectives were clear. It wasn't trying to kill the young man it faced. It was trying to eat him.

Ranma sensed the blow almost before the giant paw began to move. He stood erect, waiting as a toreador for the charge of the bull. He sprang up and sensed the second blow coming from the opposite direction. His body seemed to ripple in mid air as he twisted, reaching down to gain the purchase he needed on the lower paw. The fleeting contact was all Ranma needed to flatten his trajectory and spin his body between the viciously crossing blows of the demon cat. He reached up, grabbing the dangling fringe of webbing trailing in the wake of the demon's swipe. It pulled him along. With another flickering twist, Ranma was riding the demon's paw toward its shoulder.

He looked up into the blazing eyes of the demon. Aku-Mo-Lin sensed victory, opening its mangled jaw wide to receive its prey; ready to bite off its own paw if necessary to consume its prize. Ranma rolled away from the slavering fangs that closed on the demon's own wrist. He found his legs entangled in the webbing he'd used to gain his perch. Aku reared back for a second strike.

Ranma's hands came up. The golden orb of his Moko Takabisha sprang forth, rocketing toward the jaw of the demon. The demon's head snapped to the side as it averted its face. The spiritual energy blast struck the hinge of the demon's jaw with a snap. Aku's head jerked and then swung toward the young man struggling to free himself from the webbing enshrouding its paw. The oni screeched with inarticulate rage. Its head darted snake-like toward Ranma, who dove backward off the paw in a tangle of webbing.

Ranma expected to flip over and land on his feet, but the webbing impeded his twist and he found himself staring up into the ravaged face of the demon cat. The remains of its jaw dangled by shreds of tissue. Again, a flicker of his old phobia raced through his mind as he slammed, back wards into the floor. Stars danced in his head before winking out in a swirl of darkness.



Spider aimed his wrists and tapped the triggers on the web shooters. The lines sprang forth. He pulled hard and anchored the ends in the swath of webbing accumulated on Aku-Mo-Lin's shoulders. The demon became aware that its victory would not be complete until the minuscule persona infesting it like a flea was dealt with.

It turned one smoldering eye on the unconscious form before it and decided to pursue a pest, before relishing the most savory repast of the day.

Shifting its weight, it struck at the tiny man on its shoulder. It lifted its second forepaw for the follow up strike and swiped viciously at its right shoulder. It felt a wriggling between its digits, and clamped the following paw tightly over the first, thinking its goal achieved.

Aku-Mo-Lin's first clue that things weren't as it supposed came as the wriggling ceased and a flash of scarlet landed beside the unconscious body before it. The second clue came when it felt itself overbalanced and falling face-first toward the floor of the cavern. The third and final clue came as it tried to arrest its fall with its forepaws and found it couldn't move them from their awkward clamp on its right shoulder.

A shrill hiss escaped it as it crashed to the floor and bounced once, its ravaged face coming to rest only a meter from the unconscious youth and the scarlet sprite. It took a short moment for the demon-cat to focus its smoldering eyes on the pair in front of it. The little red man was spraying its face with more of the annoying threads that made it so difficult to fight. The demon cat lunged at the duo and a knife's edge of pain seemed to slash through the oppressive ache that was its face.

The little man smirked through his scarlet mask and proceeded to tack the demon to the floor with additional weblines. Aku-Mo-Lin tried to rise -- and couldn't. It struggled and the pain slashed again. It tried to howl its frustration, but only a grating hiss sounded as its mangled lower jaw refused to respond.

The scarlet pixie returned from its task of securing the Gulliverian cat as the young man so close to the demon's mangled jaws awoke and struggled to sit up.

"You Ok?" Spider inquired as Ranma rubbed the back of his head gingerly.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Darn webbing tripped me up."

The little scarlet clad man rounded wordlessly on the youth, who was rising to his feet and stretching.

Finally Spider laughed. "You arrogant baka. You'd be kitty-chow by now if it wasn't ..."

"Hey! Hey! I was kidding! Besides, you made up for it by keeping Grizzabella here from gumming me to death," Ranma smirked in jest at the tiny man. Spider bounded from the dusty floor to Ranma's shoulder in an effortless leap and peered with one raised eyebrow into the face of the young man who spawned him.

The oni struggled against its bonds. The exposed cavern at the back of its throat opened and closed spasmodically, the moist tissues of tongue and throat clicking wetly in a vain effort to roar at the pair. A noisome wind issued from its throat in a vile and inarticulate hiss.

Ranma waved his hand in front of his face to clear the air. He cut his eyes to look at the enigmatic figure on his shoulder.

"Now that we've caught him, what do we do with him?" he asked.

Spider was silent for a moment. Then: "You don't happen to have a bottle of ipecac for demons do you?"

"Huh?"

"We've got to get them out of there and we've either got to make it throw them up or go in after them. Only thing I can think of is ramming a finger down its throat."

The demon was suddenly still; the fires in its obsidian sockets brightened, glowing with renewed infernal intensity. The demon's tattered tongue ceased its writhing. The spasming orifice before them calmed to a more rhythmic oscillation as it drew breath.

"Well, that got its attention," Ranma said.

Outwardly the little man didn't react, but inside Ranma's head the eerie echo of Spider's voice responded.

"Yeah. It's almost as though ... It does! It wants to eat us. It thinks ..."

"It wins if it eats us." Ranma thought back.

"That's what Neko-Ranma said. If you get eaten, you come back as one of its familiars," Spider agreed.

The pair stood silent both outwardly and inwardly for a moment, both considering their options.

"Ok. There's no getting around it," Spider broke the impasse. "I'm going in"  
He dropped to Ranma's waist and started speeding around the martial artist's body, laying down a ribbon of webbing.

"What're you doing?"

"The only option I see is to go in after them or shove a finger down its throat. I'm going to do both, but I'm not going in without a lifeline so to speak," Spider said as he leapt off Ranma's waist and landed squarely in front of the prostrate demon, a webline trailing in his wake.

"You're kidding," Ranma said.

"I wish I was, but have you got any better idea? We've got to get them out so we can ..." Spider shut up and finished his sentence inside Ranma's head. "I don't know if he can hear us like this or not, but we've got to get them out to put us back together. And I don't know what's going to happen to Ranma Saotome if part of him gets ... demon-ified."

"Demon-ified?"

"You know; turned into a demon familiar."

"Talk about split personalities. Oi Vey!"

"Since when do you speak Yiddish? I thought I was the one with the New York background."

"Hey, what can I say? Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"I better be. Now hold that line and try to get us out of there if anything starts to happen out here. I'll yank on the line when I find them."

Ranma stared at his smaller persona. Spider's plan was as good as his own idea to go in after them, and it made some sense that he be the anchor. He gave his ascent with a nod.

Spider turned toward the gate of hell that opened and closed with each breath the demon took.

Aku-Mo-Lin watched Spider's advance with glowing eyes. He clamped his tongue to the roof of his mouth, blocking the passage, feigning refusal to admit the tiny hero.

"Crap, he's not even a good actor," Spider's words sounded in Ranma's head. "Go hold its nose. We'll make this stupid oni open up."

Ranma stepped forward to comply. A pair of sharp blows crushed the nasal passages leading to the flayed and decaying flesh of the demon's snout. Black ichor dribbled from its nostrils. Spider marched up the remains of its tongue. As he drew close, Ranma watched as the infernal red of Aku-Mo-Lin's eyes began to turn blue.

"Why does a demon need to breathe?" he wondered as the demon suddenly gasped for breath, sucking Spider through the suddenly open chasm before him. The demonic orifice clamped shut and Aku-Mo-Lin swallowed heavily.

Ranma felt the webline attached to his waist tighten as the muscles of the demon's throat propelled Spider toward the appointment Aku had reserved for all six manifestations of Ranma Saotome.

The young man looked up into the glowing flame of Aku-Mo-Lin's eye. "You'll never have us you bastard. Never," he growled at the monstrosity.

For a brief second the flame in Aku-Mo-Lin's eye ebbed as though something had cut off its fuel. A second later it flared into new brilliance, startling Ranma with its vigor.

"Fakin' the whole time," Ranma snorted. "Figures."

Motion seemed to erupt around the cavern. The myriad house cats tangled in the shroud of webbing Spider had virtually coated the interior of the room with began to struggle against their bonds. A few broke free and began slashing at the tough threading trapping their companions.

Ranma stood his ground, even as the growing horde circled him, hissing and swiping at him from a distance with their needle-sharp claws. He could feel the vestiges of his old fear trying to come back on him, but now the cats seemed more an annoyance than a threat.

More familiars joined the now swirling ranks. Ranma's eyes cast back to their prone master before him, and finally realized his danger. The cats were merging with their demonic host again, and with each one. Aku-Mo-Lin was growing. The damage to its face was disappearing with each absorption.

Ranma yanked on the webline in his hand. It stretched taught at the fleshy seal of Aku's throat. In response, the demon began to struggle against its bonds again and this time the webbing began to yield.

The multitude of feline familiars continued to join their host. Ranma sprang forward; desperate to stop the reconstitution of the cat demon. He kicked at the subjugated souls, trying vainly to prevent them from reaching the prone, but struggling form of their host. He suddenly understood personally the folly of trying to herd cats. In the back of his head, Ranma was screaming at himself to smash the demon -- to injure it so severely, it wouldn't be a threat -- to exercise the Saffron Option.

"Demon or not, I can't strike a helpless foe," Ranma gritted through clenched teeth.

The webbing holding Aku-Mo-Lin's paws parted and the demon righted itself. The strands binding its mangled jaw to its chest held fast, but the monster was strengthening with each ball of fur that rejoined its mass.

Ranma realized he was helpless to stop the horde from rejoining their host. Frantically he tried to come up with an attack he could use effectively against his spiritual enemy. Various combinations of the Hiryu Shoten Ha, the Shi Shi Hokoden and the Moko Takabisha flashed across his mind.

Aku-Mo-Lin raked the webbing from its jaw. More familiars dove into the body of the demon. Suddenly it was working its new jaw with both paws. It snapped its mouth open and closed a couple of times, feigning a sore jaw.

Ranma braced himself and let fly with a Moko Takabisha blast full in the demon's reconstituted face.

The monster never flinched. It opened wide its jaws and gulped down the glowing sphere of energy. It swallowed easily and smirked at the stunned martial artist at its feet.

"Oishii. Tastes just like you," Aku smiled. "It is your spiritual energy after all."

Ranma recoiled. He wished desperately for Neko-Ranma's ki claws -- anything he could use to inflict some sort of damage on the horror before him -- anything he could use to get the rest of the Ranma's out of the belly of the beast. Nothing presented itself.

"Fool, in your divided state, you never stood a chance against me," Aku roared. The tenuous thread of webbing trailing between its needle-sharp fangs, flashed in the waning sunlight as the monster railed.

"Liar!" Ranma spat. "You'd have possessed me way before now if you could have."

The demon paused; the fire of its eyes glowing a deeper red as a pained expression crossed its face.

"True enough," it responded. "Your Neko proved to be far more than I bargained for when you unleashed him. I never conceived the possibility you would tap into the life-force -- that you even could tap into the life-force -- of the cats in that pit to defend yourself. But today it will prove your doom, for you are only a shadow of the man, no woman, well, person you would have been. You stand no chance. Resistance is futile."

Aku-Mo-Lin's words and the sparkle of the barely visible filament sparked an idea in Ranma's head -- an all-or-nothing idea. He sauntered forward, gathering the webline dangling from his waist casually. He could sense the demon readying to attack his seeming inattention. Suddenly he sprang forward, speeding inside the swiping claws of the demon to reach its underbelly, where he launched an Amaguriken flurry.

"Let's see if you can keep what you ate down," the young martial artist muttered as he finished with mini Takabisha to the gut of the beast.

Aku rose to all fours in response to the first punch in the gut. Ripples radiated through the mixed fur and scales on his underbelly, and his reconstituted eyes seemed to pop from his skull.

But his jaws remained shut as Ranma leapt clear of his attack.

The demon's lips moved over clenched teeth. "Nice try, but no dice," the demon gritted as its eyes focused on the smirking youth standing before it.

Ranma's hands came up. His wrists met and a golden orb of spiritual energy sprang into sight between the palms of his outstretched hands. A sharp thrust sent the rapidly expanding globe toward the demon-cat.

Aku-Mo-Lin smirked in return and opened his mouth to receive the tasty orb. A second Takabisha followed on the heels of the first. The demon cat relished the desperation of his victim. Ranma Saotome's mind had obviously snapped, the demon thought. "He's expending his ki. Each blast will weaken him and make him easier to possess."

Something was in its mouth; running back and forth across its tongue. Surprise washed over the demon. It searched for its prey, but the chamber before it was empty. A sudden searing heat blossomed between its now slack jaws and the sweet savor of Ranma Saotome's ki burst against the slowly closing gate of the demon's throat. The fleshy flaps sprang open involuntarily to received the unexpected appetizer.

Ranma Saotome's voice echoed in its ears. "You'll never have us you bastard. Never." A wave of sickening nausea engulfed the demon, only to be washed away be a new surge of Saotome flavored ki. Another involuntary swallow and there was silence.

Aku-Mo-Lin looked about. The chamber was empty. It licked its chops and its tongue encountered an unnatural band spanning the space between its eyeteeth. A push of its tongue separated the webbing, leaving a fringe trailing down its throat as it swallowed again.

Realization finally hit the befuddled demon, and it threw back its head and laughed.

"So you think you'll rescue them by going after them? Ah, how delicious! The fool has sealed his fate. Ranma Saotome, you are finally mine."

(EoC33r2) TBC  


	34. Corruption

At last! Once again I'm throwing you a bit of a crumb. But Chapter 35 will follow in a matter of days, not months, since it's actually part two of Chapter 34 and I've almost got it finished too. I don't want to post a 10K+ chapter. 

Alas however, even Chapter 35 wont be the resolution of this arc. The chapter entitled; "Awakenings" will hold that bit. It shouldn't be too long a wait on that one either.

Now for my excuse. I know you don't really care what the delay was, but I wasn't just tooting around. My Mom nearly died. Spent almost the whole month of November in the hospital. Scared the spit out of us, but she's fine now.

On the personal front, I'm recovering from my third surgery to remove a cancerous growth from my chest. They finally got it all. So now maybe I can get back to regular updates and finish this story. Maybe in 2007.

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 34: Corruption**

As Scarlet crept along the faux-stone wall of Aku-Mo-Lin's gullet in her spider-form, she felt a tremor pass under her feet. A mental question echoed in her mind, signaling Neko-Onna's perception of the strange sensation from her seat on Scarlet's back.

"I don't know," Scarlet thought in response. "Stay alert."

The words had scarcely faded from her mind when a galloping ripple flowed up the wall toward them. Scarlet watched as the "stone" to which she clung lost its rocky appearance as the fast-moving wave of stone approached them.

As the undulation passed harmlessly under her feet, Scarlet was able to see the true nature of the wall she so desperately grasped in the brightening golden glow streaming from her body. She shuddered at the sight, and Neko-Onna stifled a feline wail before the wave disappeared into the darkness above them, once again cloaking the surface with is stone appearance.

The wall was composed of rotting human corpses -- skeletal remains woven wicker-like into a macabre tatami. A fleeting memory of a picture of the stacked bones of the Paris catacombs marched out of the vault of Ben Reilly's memories, presented itself, and then fled from Scarlet.

The sightless eye-sockets of the skulls scattered at regular intervals in the weave, served as anchors for other bones in a repeating pattern. Scarlet shuddered as she realized the claws of several of her feet were hooked in the empty orbits. A sudden revulsion with her own form and the irony of the tableau sent a wave of nausea through Scarlet. She wanted nothing more than to be human again and able to close her eyes to the grisly sight.

To Scarlet's relief, darkness descended on her. A strange combination of hiss and surprised squeal snapped her eyes open as she felt a weight tumble from her shoulders. The wall she clung to had the appearance of stone again. Opening her eyes she looked down and behind her to see the softly glowing form of Neko-Onna plummeting toward the noisome gulf below.

Instinct overrode surprise as Scarlet reflexively pointed her left hand toward her falling counterpart. She tapped the trigger of the web shooter strapped to her wrist. A polymer strand sprang forth; leaping toward the falling form.

Neko-Onna was twisting frantically as she tried to get her feet under her when the life-saving line made contact. The line stretched as it grabbed her between the shoulder blades and steered her toward the slightly discolored patch of stone that was their goal.

Scarlet noticed the patch was now harder to distinguish from its surroundings. Turning her attention to Neko-Onna, she gave her wrist a subtle twist that brought the strand across the palm of her hand. She released the trigger of the web shooter, stopping the flow of web fluid and severing the line.

Neko-Onna executed a final aerial twist with instinctive catlike grace. She landed on the wall just below Scarlet on the far side of the now very faint patch. Ki claws twinkled as she latched onto the surface before her.

Neko-Onna starred at Scarlet. Wonder and amazement mirrored in her eyes.

"Like you better theess way, but warn next time, Ok?" Neko-Onno purred.

Scarlet finally registered her transformation from over-sized arachnid to normal-sized human as she looked down her arm at the cat persona below her. It was her turn to marvel. For the first time in her existence she was both human and not of minuscule stature.

"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't know I was going to do that," Scarlet said. "The wall sort of got to me."

In a strange role reversal, Scarlet felt waves of reassurance flooding her mind from Neko-Onna. She welcomed the switch, laughing at the irony that her cat-self would comfort the spider-self.

"We getting out of here!" Neko-Onna's determination blossomed in Scarlet's consciousness.

"The sooner, the better!" Scarlet agreed.

Between them, the now barely discernible patch began to bulge and pulsate. The stony appearance faded away in a second wave of grisly revelation.

The pair found themselves clinging to a bony collar surrounding a titanic cat's skull. Human bones radiated in a sunburst pattern anchored around the mammoth feline cranium.

Beneath their grip the collar began to shudder and rise. Suddenly it lurched outward. The skull extended from the vertical surface of the wall; riding the apex of the increasingly conical collar.

Scarlet and Neko-Onna scrambled to put distance between themselves and the now trembling skull. The outward movement ceased as the two female personas of Ranma Saotome bolted from the bony portal and took up positions above and on either side of the skull. The jaws began to open with a dry rasping of bone on bone. The skull and upper jaw tipped upward slightly as the lower descended, and Scarlet realized they were looking at a spout pointed at the belligerent sea below.

"Stupid trick," Neko-Onna's thought rattled Scarlet.

The spider-girl's puzzlement reflected back at the cat-girl.

"Door was stupid mean trick," Neko-Onna reiterated, and Scarlet smiled. The cat-girl wasn't slow at all. The incongruous wooden door set high in the wall was simple that -- a decoy, a facade, a lie; an evil joke played on those with the strength to try escape.

Here was the exit they were looking for.

Scarlet searched for any sign of personal danger coming from the spout before them. Her internal danger sense sounded no warding klaxon. Now, how to get in, so they could get out, she wondered.

Suddenly the wall began to quiver. A pulsing vibration grew under Scarlet's and Neko-Onna's feet. An ominous click and clatter began to fill the air.

The sound made Scarlet think of a horde of ravenous locusts snapping chitinous mandibles as they descended on a beleaguered village. She realized the noise was coming from the sunburst collar of bones circling the skeletal spout before them. The now rhythmic vibration under their feet made the bones dance and click together in a chantey of diabolical glee.

The cat's skull convulsed. The conical spout of bones rippled violently as a hacking cough issued from the unseen throat. A monstrous gag croaked in Scarlet and Neko-Onna's ears. A noisome hair ball seemed to struggle from the depths of the unseen throat, laboring to reach the sword-like fangs guarding the exit of the jaws. A final heave slipped the mass forward with slimy ease and it tumbled toward the corrosive sea below.

Recognition blossomed in Scarlet's consciousness. The hair ball had an aura she recognized. Instinctively she took aim and tapped the trigger of the web shooter on her free wrist. "Onna," she thought.

Neko-Onna's eyes widened as Scarlet's thought echoed in her consciousness, and she realized what, or rather who, was falling into the gulf below them.

Before the astounded cat-girl's eyes, the hair ball erupted. Arms and legs broke forth from the enveloping fibers. Hands swiped ferociously at a shrouded face, fighting to drag mucus matted hair away from mouth and nose, eyes and ears.

Neko-Onna recognized a flash of red hair just as Scarlet's web line reached out to grab the falling girl-type. The webbing caught the girl between the shoulder blades. Finally freed of the noisome hood, her head whipped round, trying to see what was grabbing her from behind.

Above her in the darkness, Onna briefly saw two faintly glowing forms perched like ears on either side of a mammoth bleached cat's skull leering down at her. She heard her name whispered in her head by a voice she'd thought lost to her.

"Scarlet?" she responded in a breathless response. Hope exploding in her heart. The web line stretched taunt. Her fall slowed infinitesimally, but the portion of demonic hair spanning her shoulders tore free in the grasp of the slender strand. Onna again found herself tumbling toward the black mere below her.

She hit the sea with a splash. The corrupting fluid burned her; instantaneously seeking to violate her has it had its previous victims. The black liquid assailed her. It was a million white-hot needles seeking to force their way inside her through every opening of her body; through every pore. The mind-stunning pain was replaced almost instantaneously by a siren's song offering indescribable pleasure and power.

Scarlet's voice crashed into Onna's mind, ripping her attention from the violently seductive canticle.

"Don't scream. It'll get inside you quicker. Reject it." The thought reverberated with frantic urgency inside Onna's head. She struggled to clench jaws wanting to automatically burst open and release the scream clawing to get out; jaws yearning to drink deeply of the elixir stroking her with titillating caresses, beckoning her to a life beyond her wildest dreams.

Confusion tore at Onna. How could she deny herself this? It spoke to every desire she had ever wanted -- and promised to deliver if only she would drink. But Scarlet said, "Don't drink." Did Scarlet hate her? Did she want it all for herself? Was that even Scarlet at all? Her mind and spirit struggled with each other.

"Rrr-reject it! Eet caan't take you unlessss, you let it."

A second voice followed on the heels of Scarlet's cry. It was almost identical to Scarlet's familiar aura, but different -- feline. Onna realized it reminded her of Neko-Ranma's voice.

A cascade of memories crashed through Onna-Ranma's consciousness. She remembered the cat-warrior persona. They'd been fighting the demon-cat virtually side-by-side. She remembered the rage she'd felt at realizing the significance of the phantom pain lancing through her body. Clarity replaced confusion. She remembered where she was. She remembered the calming camaraderie she'd always felt in the mind-link with Scarlet. She sought it again.

"Scarlet!" The joy that leapt from Onna's recognition of her soul-mate was a super-nova; a golden beacon scorching the churning black sea trying to engulf her.

The black thelassa fled from her body with a jolt of searing pain. The sweet serenade calling her to join it changed into a howling cacophony of hate. Onna hardly noticed its departure.

She found herself flopping about in a trough of swirling liquid; wetness that now rejected her. She struggled to orient herself and turn toward Scarlet.

A strand of webbing snagged her arm and pulled taught as she sought to right herself. She felt herself lifted from the roiling surface of the mere, drawn toward the bleached skull with glowing ears in a powerful yank. Instinctive mid-air orientation moves twisted her body and she landed lightly on top of the skull.

"Welcome to the party," the scarlet clad girl on her left smiled brightly. "Are you ready to leave yet?"

"Yesss. Is time to leave. Nothing worth staying forrr herrre" The cat-girl on her right piped up.

Onna-Ranma blinked once and looked back and forth between the two girls perched above her on the bony collar.

"Suuurre," Onna replied. "This looks like a complete bore anyway. Let's get outta here."

And a sound never before heard in the cavernous maw of Aku-Mo-Lin shook the skeletal rafters as the three female aspects of Ranma Saotome roared in laughter, and gathered each other into an awkward three-way hug.

An instant later, two of the three "girls" realized the innate femininity of their embrace and withdrew in flustered embarrassment.

Neko-Onna was surprised by the sudden withdrawal of the other two. She clung to the grisly wall with one hand, watching as her two counterparts cut furtive eyes at each other, cheeks burning with chagrin. Her free arm remained extended, ready to continue the interrupted embrace.

"Sorry 'bout that," the two mumbled together, heads down. The unity of their utterance brought their heads up and they looked each other squarely in the eyes.

"I mean ..." They both started together and stopped as their words ran into each other. Eyes locked; they began to laugh. It began as a giggle and welled up into guffaws.

Neko-Onna's bemusement evaporated as she eavesdropped on the mental traffic passing between the two.

"Bakas," she snorted aloud. "Nothing wrong with joy at reunion. What wrong with hug?"

"But, we're guys," Scarlet and Onna blared in unison again.

Neko-Onna's eyes took on a squirrelly squint. She sprang from the wall, landing on the skull between Onna and Scarlet.

"Eeef you toms," her paws reached out, bouncing the underside of a breast on each of the other two, "what these?"

In stunned silence, the pair looked at the cat-girl between them and then at each other's breasts. A scarlet glow warmed their faces again.

"But, but we're g ..."

A quiver under their feet arrested their protest. The quandary of their gender identity fled as the skull below them began to buck. The trio sprang off the skull.

A bilious hacking shook the skull and its skeletal collar. The nasal void began to tip toward the vault above. Rivulets of the thick black ichor that served as the lifeblood of the demon began to gush from the cavity and between the stark white tusks rimming the jaws of the gate to oblivion.

The jaws snapped open with a seismic jolt. A froth of blood-streaked ichor spewed from the opening below the trio, before a swirling mass burst from between the jaws and arced out over the fetid sea.

At the front of the fount of glistening vomit, a whirling dervish with ki claws yowled continuously as it carved the chunks and ribbons of demonic esophagus surrounding it into smaller bits.

"The Neko," Scarlet and Onna cried in recognition. Neko-Onna's mournful wail joined their chorus, thundering through their minds. The gravity of their peril shook the distaff human personas to their cores.

"Oh hell!" Scarlet screamed. "We can't let it absorb him!" She shot twin web lines toward the falling cat warrior, but the buzz saw frenzy of his sparking claws frustrated her rescue attempt. The web lines feathered into impotent filigree, never touching their target.

The tip of the vomit rocket carrying Neko-Ranma nosed down, finally slamming the feline jutsu into the surface of the caustic mere. The sea exploded at the impact. A roiling froth surrounded the spot as Neko-Ranma sought to ribbon the black liquid licking at him. The three female personas watched in helpless horror as their male counterpart disappeared below the inky surface.

§☼§☼§

Neko-Ranma felt the flesh of the Devil Cat's side separate under his claws. There was a distinct pleasure in the sensation. He hit the dusty ground behind the demon and turned, readying to attack again. The demon would pay for its meal. He would see to it.

The monstrosity was batting ferociously at its head. Its tail whipped to and fro before the cat warrior, an immense cat toy. He couldn't resist. He didn't want to resist. His claws twinkled as he shredded the putrid hide from the snake-like appendage. Pure, unadulterated feline glee leapt up in his heart as he began to strip the hide from Aku-Mo-Lin's tail with increasing fervor.

The demon's head came around as he reached the base of its tail and began to fillet the rancid meat from its haunches. Its ivory fangs snapped at him. It pressed at him with its hoary muzzle; trying to pin him down, but he was too fast. He led it on a merry chase, slashing hunks from its hindquarters and dodging its easily anticipated attacks.

Though only seconds transpired, a metronomic rhythm began to set in. Neko-Ranma would slash; the demon-cat would react with a snapping lunge of its jaws, and Neko-Ranma would spring away at the last second. The monster was rocking back and forth in rhythmic wobbles that reminded the cat warrior of the nefarious Cradle from Hell Attack developed by his human father.

The thought of it sent a chill down his spine as he sprang away from the demon jaws again. The body of the demon suddenly lurched forward, breaking the see-saw pattern of their tete-a-tete. The bony jaws opened as they suddenly changed course, descending on the same spot Neko-Ranma had selected for his next rebound. The cat-warrior slashed furiously at the closing jaws enclosing him. He felt teeth and bones fail under the fury of his blows. He felt a raspy carpet enfold him. He felt the tissue part as he sought to cut himself free. He felt himself pulled between the massive jaws and saw the light wink out. Realization burst on him and cognizance fled.

A terrified, mindless berserk fury passed the gate of Aku-Mo-Lin's throat. Its claws slashed in all directions, carving chunks of tissue from the bounding passage. Part of Aku-Mo-Lin wanted to retreat; to cough up the burr of pure pain it had swallowed. Cold determination shackled its craven reaction. The pain was the bitter taste of victory over the prize lost so many years before.

The demon's throat muscles rippled in painful determination; pushing the thrashing terror of shimmering ki-claws down the passage of no return. No matter the price it paid in pain, this victory was worth it, the demon thought as the flame of Neko-Ranma's terror traveled deeper down it throat. The pain lessened as the burning lump in its craw moved toward the pit in the demon's gut.

Aku-Mo-Lin smiled with the remains of its ravaged face. It turned its attention on the two remaining aspects of Ranma Saotome. It swallowed hard again, this time relishing the heartburn streak of pain sinking deep within its bowels. Bowels where the power and soul of his victim would be transformed into a fawning minion. A minion who would eternally pay for its earlier resistance as it catered to its demon master's capricious and vengeful whims, while adding its subjugated spiritual forces to the might of its master.

§☼§☼§

Onna's reaction was as instinctive as Ryoga's had once been as he leapt toward the icy waters of the demolished skating rink. She dove headlong into the inky sea, determined to pull her feline male counterpart free of the diabolical juice, thoughtless of what it meant to her own well being.

Again she felt the flash of pain as the sea tried to latch onto her skin. But the flash was quickly extinguished as the sea recoiled from the inner light that burned in her heart. She found herself inside a bubble that spasmed and roiled as it sought to avoid touching her. Suddenly she was on the surface again, standing in a trough that both fled from her and held her above the surface. She searched the obsidian sea for any sign of Neko-Ranma and found only the feline features of Neko-Onna straining in her own reconnoitering of the trackless surface.

A blinding helplessness gripped Onna's soul. "Noooooo," she raged, her frustration bursting forth as a super hot battle aura. "Noooooo." She punched with all her might at the thwarting mere under her feet. The liquid boiled away from the bolt that plowed its way downward into the unfathomed depths. A deafening "crack" split the air as a spark of pale blue flame rocketed down the well formed by Onna's white-hot bolt. The boiling liquid swirled around the edges of the well and stopped -- frozen in place by frigid air emanating from the baleful blue bolt that flickered as it disappeared into the darkness below.

Onna found herself standing on the rim of a frozen shaft that burrowed into the depths of the demon's inner sea. On the other rim stood an icy figure that registered on her eyes, but was barely perceptible to her ki senses. The red of Scarlet's cat suit was rimed with ice crystals. Her eyes no longer flashed with the bright blue of Ranma Saotome, but scintillated with the pale aqua of a polar ice cap.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha Revised: Gnawing Lair of the Ice Worm," the words echoed in Onna's mind with a flinty determination that suddenly made Onna feel very sorry for the demon. Onna smiled. What pity she felt for the demon dissipated in a snap, replaced by visions of retribution. Aku-Mo-Lin would rue the day he made a meal of one little red spider and one flame-haired martial artist. Onna savored the thought.

A flash of motion split the space between the pair. "Follow. Be ready to do again." The words ricocheted inside the heads of both women. Neko-Onna stepped to the precipice. She caught their eyes as though to confirm their acknowledgment of her order. A second later she dropped down the frozen tube like a rock. "I can feel him -- find him -- save him. Follow. Be ready," her words whispered in their hearts, igniting the fires of hope. A silent nod passed between the two figures standing on the edge of the abyss. Together they stepped out into space and plummeted into the depths.

§☼§☼§

The tiger-striped cat warrior thrashed at the tendrils of oily acid that caressed and burned him with each touch. The malevent liquid surrounded him. Only his frenetic clawing kept the menace at bay, but it pressed upon him relentlessly. Every minuscule droplet that landed on his fur seemed to sink between the hair of his pelt and burrow into his flesh. The very mist he created in his defense, burned as he inadvertently breathed it in. With each contaminated gasp, he was tiring and hope was ebbing. A song of depression seemed to drift through his awareness. It grew as the bubble of his slashing defense shrank.

A slender tendril evaded his slowing strikes, snaking in from the collapsing interior surface enclosing him. It splashed against the side of his head. It squirmed into his ear, burrowing into his head. Neko-Ranma's ear exploded in pain. A demonic chorus of sirens blared in his mind. His reaction was pure animal instinct. He clawed at his own head, trying to pull the invader from its toehold -- and he screamed.

A tendril the thickness of a man's forearm dove into his open mouth, stifling the cry of confusion and consternation. It gagged him. It forced its way past his tongue and slithered down his throat. The sensation terrified him. He tried to fight again; to slash these violators away from him, but -- somehow it didn't seem worth the effort. He couldn't remember what he'd been scared of. He lay back and let himself float in the soothing warmth that now caressed his whole being. It was so relaxing. And he listened; listened to the intriguing song of possibilities that would be his now that he had joined the chorus. Neko-Ranma closed his eyes and let himself drift in the corrupting womb of Aku-Mo-Lin's gullet.

"Ranma!" The name echoed discordantly through his ebbing consciousness. It reminded him of something -- someone. He couldn't quite grasp its significance. The sweet song of sea said it didn't matter.

Something flickered on the edge of his vision. It was a spot of gold in a sea of black. "Ranma!" The call stirred something inside him. Through closed eyelids he became aware of a second spot of golden light drifting across the screen of his closed eyes, and finally a third. They were small and far away.

"Ranma!" The call held an urgency. Deep inside, something responded. The spots of gold turned toward him. They grew, and as they grew, the soothing seductive warmth of the fluid in which he floated began to chill.

He lost the seductive sensation of the warm current flowing over his body, tantalizing and titillating his senses. The sea song changed. It spoke of foul creatures of light that sought to tear its children -- its beloved children -- away; sentencing them to an existence of toil and pain, turning them into more of their own; fighting the cool easy pleasure of the dark.

The nascent demon who was Neko-Ranma began to squirm. He didn't like the growing cold, and the three golden spots of light were beginning to burn his eyes even through his now tightly clenched eyelids.

A sizzling bolt of heat stabbed through the sea enfolding him, narrowly missing him; tumbling him in its tumultuous current. On its heels came a blast of cold such as he'd never experienced. The soft waves of sea that buoyed him coagulated into a cloying, clammy gel. The golden orbs were closing in on him. He turned his back and tried to swim away, but the sea was thick and cold, barring his advance and sapping his strength.

A new wave of cold surged through the sea surrounding him. He felt pinpricks of pain as the gelatinous soup holding him began to solidify. It was freezing him in place. It locked onto the hair of his pelt and began to pull each hair from his hide in a hideously slow extraction. The pain was excruciating, but part of him relished it with lascivious delight. Confusion flared in his mind.

The golden lights circled him. He could see them dimly, as through a thick pane of deeply smoked glass. He found himself unable to move. The sea was solid, encasing him in a prison that allowed no movement. Memory flashed through his brain. He'd been here before! Trapped, unable to move, but there had been voices -- soothing voices. Warm Lap had been there, seeking to comfort him. Calling his name.

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome."

It was his name. He'd almost forgotten it in the mesmeric bliss of the enrapturing sea. An odd turn of phrase came to him. It was a snippet from a song he somehow remembered, "We would be warm, below the storm ... in ... an octopus's garden, in the shade." The memory was hazy at best.

A new chorus echoed around him, calling him. It clashed with the sea's sonata, but it sounded familiar: right and wrong at the same time.

"Ranma Saotome, fight the darkness," The familiar voice cascaded through his consciousness again. He wasn't sure. The voice felt right, but so did the song of the sea.

With great difficulty, he managed to crack open an eyelid. A soft golden light seemed to float behind the smoked glass lens before him. The light was a lance to his brain. It was a spike of pain, that burned the impression of three buxom girls on his tortured retina. He hissed in dismay at the pain of the light and wished soundlessly for the sea to save him.

And the sea responded.

§☼§☼§

The three onnas surveyed their handiwork. Neko-Ranma was encased in a pillar of black ice, resting on the floor of a horizontal caisson. It was one of several they blasted into the noisome mire using the revised Shoten Ha technique they'd improvised.

Using Neko-Onna's ability to sense her opposite, they had quickly found the quiescent body of Ranma Saotome's male cat self. They were confounded when he made efforts to evade them as they drew close.

"It's this damned sea," Scarlet gritted. "It starts working on you as soon as it touches you." The horror of her own experience sent an unnerving chill down her spine. Her encounter was nothing to that of Neko-Onna. She had been well on her way to become a demonic kitty-cat, before Scarlet intervened with an infusion of light-carrying venom she packed. Onna shuddered and her skin crawled under the weight of the memories involuntarily shared with the two other women.

A small soul-of-ice blast secured their prey, and Neko-Onna took pleasure in carving the Tom from the wall of the caisson.

The trio got a second surprise as they circled the encased body of Neko-Ranma. All three girl-types now gave off a gentle golden glow that illuminated the barren floes of the ice caves they had created in their quest. As the three stood in a triangle around the imprisoning slab, the light flowing from them cast a magnified silhouette of the form within on the surfaces of the block.

And a portion of that silhouette made the two human-types bugged eyed as they surveyed their prize.

Stunned, they looked at each other, slack-jawed. Turning they looked at Neko-Onna, who was scanning her own view of the silhouette with unabashed appreciation.

"Neko-Ranma, one fine Tom," the feline girl-type purred.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit," Onna choked. "I'm a guy. I'm a guy. I'm a guy, but I don't remember ..." She turned disbelieving eyes on Scarlet, who was staring slack-jawed and muttering.

"No, no, I don't remember being like that either," Scarlet responded to Onna's flabbergasted question. "It's that damn sea. It flips every sensual switch remember? It's no wonder he's aroused, but damn ..."

Scarlet shook her head and leaned over the top of the icy slab, ignoring with effort the object that both surprised and confounded her. She shook herself. "That's not ... important ... anyway. We've got to get him out of it and it out of him somehow."

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome," she called his name. The other two girl-types drew close. Together they called his name and pressed their faces against the foul smelling chunk, trying to make out the face of Neko-Onna's male counterpart.

As she peered into the smoky translucent block, Scarlet thought she detected a flicker of movement around Neko-Ranma's eyes. All three gasped as they felt the unmistakable shudder of fear and revulsion that erupted from the cat-warrior.

"Oh god," Scarlet breathed. "This is worse than I thought. He's given in to it."

As if in answer to her words, a roar filled the caisson. Cracks began to appear in its glistening walls. Pressurized geysers of foul oily liquid rocketed across the interior of their refuge. The warm fluid hissed as it touched the frozen surface of the tube interior, giving off a miasmic vapor, that stung the eyes and choked the three women.

"Onna, get ready to blast us out of here," Scarlet said as she layered the frozen pillar encasing Neko-Ranma with webbing. The bone-chilling cold of the soul of ice began to writhe about her in a blue aura. Neko-Onna snared a handful of the webbing and leapt on top of the block. Scarlet joined her with a bound as Onna's battle aura ramped up as she raced round and round the slab in ever tighter circles.

Scarlet's mental command snapped through their minds and Onna sprang on top of the block which was now their lifeboat in the center of a ki maelstrom. She made a final split-second circuit of the slab before thrusting both hands upward toward the roof of the caisson.

"Moko takabisha." Twin volcanic eructations leapt spiraling upward from her fists, smashing the vault above their heads and boiling the fluid above away in a steaming gout that surged toward the surface of the sea. A micro-second later, on the heels of the superheated blast, a cork-screw punch of super cold ki lanced its way up the heart of the fount and three voices cried in unison: "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

Three female forms took flight in the tornadic frenzy of their heavenly ascending dragon. Below them the caisson collapsed in a crash and the ice-encased form of Neko-Ranma leapt after the trio, pulled upward by the wildly singing strands of webbing clutched desperately in their hands. A wave of snake-headed tendrils slammed into the remains of the caisson floor, shattering it. The vacuum formed by the sudden departure of the slab of ice and its couriers collapsed in a snap of thunder vibrating the surrounding sea and sending spiritual tsunamis crashing against its distance limits.

(EoC34r2) TBC (Soon!)  
Thanks to The Beatles for Octopus's Garden


	35. Twisted Neko

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 35: Twisted Neko  
**

Spider bounded from one undulating wave of demonic muscle to the next. The ghastly flesh veritably quivered as it convulsed in constrictive spasms designed to herd any uncooperative morsels deeper into hell.

In Spider's case, it made his travel easier. He timed his leaps to coincide with the constrictions and used gravity to draw him toward his goal. The tiny hybrid of Ranma Saotome and Ben Reilly played out twin strands of webbing behind himself as he went.

The journey was over almost before it began. A final quiver of the passage coughed him past mammoth tushes into a vast cavern that stank of putrefaction and sour acids. He somersaulted and caught a view of a bleached white cat's skull set in the middle of a scabrous wall of bones.

A roar from below grabbed his attention. He twisted toward the sound.

A black sea stretched below him extending beyond sight. Below its surface an orb of golden light grew. The sea erupted upward in a spout of swirling spray. A wave of heat blasted his face. It was followed closely by a screaming gout of intense cold. The forces boiling from the depths tortured the noisome fluid below him. It mounted toward the vault of the cavern as swirling, steaming froth. A lace work of crystals galloped upward, coagulating the droplets of spray into angular interlocking fingers that grew into the ragged throat of a beheaded dragon, snaking upward toward the bony vault overhead.

Droplets escaping the initial blast of cold, crystallized as umberous hoary clots. The smoky hail collected on a steadily expanding flange at the base of the dragon's throat. A force below the surface was fashioning a floating volcano from the substance of the sea below him.

Wind whistled through his mask as Spider fashioned a glider's wing of webbing and steered toward the rapidly growing landing zone. He didn't like the look of it, but he had to have a place to stand.

As Spider lit on the edge of the rapidly growing -- he didn't know whether to dub it an iceberg or an island -- light began to build in the throat of the cone. It towered over his diminutive stature.

The caldera took on a golden iridescence that brightened noticeably as he came to rest on the slopes of the steadily growing sea mount. The light made the dark ice shimmer with an oily rainbow of colors. It was scintillating and ominous all at the same time.

The throat of the dragon flashed as three golden bombshells arched up and out from its apex. A shimmering cord trailed behind them into the darkening throat. A sharp report punctuated the roar of the wind. The headless dragon coughed up a ragged block of ice.

Recognition flickered in Spider's consciousness. Had he found them? He reached out with his ki. Yes! Here was Scarlet, Onna, the girl cat-type, and ... And horrible dismay crashed over his soul. He had to act fast or all was lost! He bounded toward the spot where the three girls were landing.

"Thaw him! Thaw him out!" Spider's voice screamed in the distaff trio's head.

Onna's light flared. An orb of heat rocketed upward, slowing the plummeting descent of the black monolith. Its outline began to soften, melting under the heat of the battle aura Onna aimed at it. Warm drops of the virulent sea began to rain around them.

Spider cried for help from Scarlet and sprayed the point of impact with billows of webbing. Despite their efforts the block crashed into the newly-formed "ground" in a plume of razor-sharp ice shards.

Spider sprang forward, dodging the whistling shrapnel, looking for the imprisoned cat warrior. A form stirred in the bottom of a shallow crater. The tiny scarlet man launched himself at the figure struggling to rise at the bottom of the depression. In mid-flight he felt himself transforming. He was a spider again. A spider whose clicking mandibles dripped with venom.

The figure at the bottom of the crater was on his feet. Spider felt the waves of fear flowing from the tortured soul of his cat-warrior counterpart. He focused on riding the swirling currents of air, slipping from one to the other, playing out a tail of webbing to navigate toward the unprotected neck of Neko-Ranma.

"Almost there," the tiny scarlet spider thought.

The head of the cat-warrior whipped around. Spider felt the cold wave of defensive recognition and saw a crimson flash in the vertical slits of the catamount's eyes. Neko-Ranma muscles rippled under his now mange-ridden pelt. Ki claws twinkled and whistled through the air toward Spider.

"So close and yet ..." The spiritual scythes would turn him into tiny ribbons of spider. No chance Neko-Ranma would miss, he knew, hopes evaporating.

A soft "twip" reverberated through Spider's auditory sensors. The ki-wielding claws hesitated in their trajectory. A line of webbing halted the wild-eyed cat-warrior's blow in mid-swing. A woman in a scarlet cat-suit held the other end of the line. Spider slipped inside Neko-Ranma's reach as the spiritual claws on his other hand sliced through the hindering strand. His feral eyes flickered from spider to vixen, trying to gauge the greater threat, hesitating infinitesimally.

It was enough. Spider made his landing on the slimy nape of Neko-Ranma's neck. A second later his fangs sank deeply into the decaying flesh. His venom pooled impotently in the necrofied tissue. Desperately the scarlet mite scrambled up Neko-Ranma's neck, seeking refuge in the matted hair of the cat-persona's mane; looking for a better place to bite.

Neko-Ranma battered the back of his head with his paws, seeking to crush the tiny threat. He could sense it as a skittering itch on his scalp. He felt something scratching at his crown. He struck again; striking himself so hard, stars danced before his eyes. He felt something give; a barely perceptible crunch. Relief flooded through him. He was sure he'd killed the parasite seeking to infest him.

He turned self-satisfied eyes on the scarlet figure who had hindered him. She would pay for her interference dearly.

A small pinprick made him flinch. A flash of burning pain followed, blossoming on the crown of his head. It rushed through his head and down his neck. His eyes felt as though they would bulge from their sockets and explode. Waves of nausea rocked him and he crashed to his hands and knees, heaving gouts of black phlegm. The pain seemed to burn the flesh from his bones. It boiled through his bloodstream, racing toward his heart. The beautiful song of the sea was drown in the firestorm of agony. Neko-Ranma's consciousness dissolved into warring swirls of black and gold flame.

☼☼☼☼☼

The wind screamed in their ears and lifted them from the depths. Scarlet linked them loosely with more webbing and turned her attention to driving her soul-of-ice strike higher and more intensely than she could remember ever doing before.

The cold had to flow, milking every bit of energy from Onna's monumental double Takabisha blast. Memory whispered that she must do on her own what only Akane's supreme sacrifice once made possible in the heart of the Jusendo caverns. Onna and Neko-Onna concentrated on keeping the block of ice containing Neko-Ranma in tow.

Later none of the female Ranmas could recall with any clarity their ascent or clearing the throat of the escape tube they fashioned in desperate haste. Their next clear memory was Spider's urgent voice piping inside their skulls. Onna assessed his command and complied. Though Neko-Ranma was durable in the dream lands, the same rules might not apply in the demon's gut.

Scarlet knew instantly, her male counterpart's plan. He was trying to link Neko-Ranma to their collective consciousness -- to abort the soul transformation going on in the cat warrior. It had been her next step -- their only hope of preventing his complete absorption by the spirit of Aku-Mo-Lin.

As it was, she wondered what price they would pay for this survival, provided they did.

But to be inextricably linked to the cat demon through an aspect of her own being ... It was a fate she would not bear. The light she'd glimpsed -- that she held in her heart because of her inexplicable link to Ben Reilly made death preferable to an eternity bound to darkness.

The cat warrior recovered from the impact quicker than any of them expected. Scarlet saw Spider's peril and reached out with her long-distance weapon. The webbing encased the cat-warrior's swinging paw. It broke the aim and power of Neko-Ranma's ki-clawed swipe, and gave Spider his chance to reach the corrupted aspect of Ranma Saotome.

Scarlet was setting herself to fend off Neko-Ranma's possible attack when the feline persona clutched his head and collapsed to hands and knees. The cat-warrior screamed in blood-curdling anguish before falling unconscious at her feet. Onna and Neko-Onna drew close warily.

They felt the terror coursing through the heart of the being at their feet. It was terror of them, terror of the creature that had bitten him, and terror of the golden light that streamed from their bodies. They felt their own terror -- realization that at least one aspect of Ranma Saotome had embraced the darkness. They heard again the siren song of sin. They knew exactly what it had offered the terror-spawned cat warrior before them. What it offered them afresh through him.

Neko-Onna mewed pitifully, giving voice to the welling sense of confusion that scrabbled to take root in their hearts. Scarlet and Onna drew her close, encircling her with their arms. They reached out to comfort her, to assure her she had chosen wisely when she chose to reject the temptation of the sea of sensuality. They drew strength from each other and let it flow into the cat-girl. Scarlet dug deep to fan the flames in her own heart -- to focus afresh the light that birthed her, sustained her and gave her purpose.

A memory bubbled up in the midst of her search for the inheritance she received from the soul of Ben Reilly. It flowed unbidden through Scarlet's mind. It was a passage she was certain Ranma Saotome had never read before, but she clung to it now with a tenacity that came from beyond her own being.

"A person standing alone can be attacked and defeated, but two can stand back-to-back and conquer. Three are even better, for a triple-braided cord is not easily broken."

A movement at her feet caught her attention. A tiny man was dragging himself away from the barely moving figure at their feet.

"Spider," Scarlet whispered. Letting go of Onna; she scooped up the injured sprite and bathed him in a growing glow of golden light. The tiny man pulled off his mask and looked with Ranma Saotome's brilliant blue eyes into her face. Her mask suddenly felt confining, as though hiding her face was unnatural. She pulled the spandex veil from her features and shook out her pigtail.

"You ... know what we have to do?" he gritted.

"What we have to do?" The words thundered through her consciousness. She knew. And shuddered at it. Mournfully she looked into the deep blue of his eyes and nodded. "Wait. Maybe it wont come to that," she replied softly. Onna's head suddenly swung toward the whispered conversation. Neko-Onna's sniffling halted and she too lifted questioning eyes toward the two scarlet-clad Saotome's.

"Don't fool yourself. This is why we're here. I didn't want it to happen this way, but I think it'll make it easier in the end, but the light has to grow. There can be only one," Spider continued.

Scarlet was silent for a moment. Then she nodded slightly.

"But it has to be by choice. What you did ... You didn't give him any choice."

"Did I have a choice? Did you have a choice when you rescued Miss Kitty here?" Spider struggled to sit up and look at Neko-Onna. Scarlet shook her head in a silent, "no."

"As for our ultimate choice, he," Spider jerked his head toward the prostrate cat-warrior, "may take it away from us no matter what we do. The light has to grow. We can't let it go out."

A clacking rumble from above aborted the course of the conversation. Three flame-haired girls and one raven tressed miniature man turned toward the intruding noise. In the dim light, the blank stone wall towering over them rippled and transformed into the leering cat's skull with its bony cowl.

Again the feline death's head decanted a matted mass of hair that tumbled toward the digestive sea.

"First One," four hushed voices breathed as their owners recognized the ki-signature emanating from the tumbling mass.

The hair ball arched out from the cadaverous fount, but jerked to a halt in mid air, a yo-yo at the limit of its string, a charging dog at the end of a short chain. It began to fall straight down, but again its descent faltered in an unnatural hesitation. Momentum lost; it swung back toward the wall while continuing its herky-jerky drop toward the sea.

A crash behind them signaled the collapse of the dragon's throat. Onna peered toward the remains of the mount. "It's melting," she said.

The sea under them suddenly began to vibrate. The oscillation mounted until they recognized the rhythmic rumble for what it was -- the purring of a demonic cat.

"That SOB thinks he's won," Onna growled.

"Hmph." Scarlet snorted as she settled the now fully restored Spider on her shoulder. "Stupid demon. This isn't over yet. We fight 'til we win."

Turning to Onna and Neko-Onna, Scarlet continued, "Spider and I are going after First One. You two keep an eye on Treacherous Tom here." She cocked her head and surveyed the platform on which they stood. Rivulets of dark liquid were running down the remaining slopes of the ice volcano, cutting channels as they flowed. The whole thing would be gone shortly. Even the air seemed more stifling now.

"Onna, you might want to get in touch with your soul-of-ice. It looks like some one's turned on the heater in here. You might want to show Miss Kitty how to do it too."

The fetid air crackled around Scarlet as the temperature suddenly dropped around her and Spider. Onna nodded and smiled as she noticed the deep-blue of her counterpart's eyes suddenly go pale.

"Looks good on us," Onna thought as she gathered her emotions from their normal place and stuffed them deep inside. Turning, she pulled Neko-Onna closer with a frosty arm, and turned her eyes on the fallen warrior at her feet.

"Now, Miss Kitty, I need to teach you a trick or two," she spoke into the cat-girl's mind.

Scarlet walked to the edge of the ice platform and stepped off. Though she knew she wouldn't sink in the murky sea, she hated the way it squirmed under her feet. Its writhings didn't last long as it froze under her advance.

She was pleased when the sea froze to the base of the wall under the cat's skull. The apparitional opening was no longer visible over her head. The hairball bobbed head high above her before crashing down to rest on a tongue linking the wall and the remains of the ice volcano.

Seconds later the apparition of Ranma Saotome was dusting the last shreds of the diabolical hairball from his shoulders.

"It's not much of a party, but I'm glad you're here," Scarlet said.

Before the quizzical look could clear Ranma's face, a fury of hissing pulled their attention away from their unhappy reunion.

"We could use a little help here," Onna hollered as she pelted down the icy causeway toward them.

Behind her, sparks arced in colorful cascades as two tiger-like figures bounded high to clash in a tempest of ki.

"Wha ...?" Ranma stammered, his exclamation fading away as his ki awareness sorted out the different manifestations of his own essence. His eyes narrowed as he looked out along a smoky-black span, discernible by its rigidity in the midst of the constantly moving obsidian sea.

The newly arrived manifestation of Nerima's premier martial artist instinctively assumed a relaxed ready stance and sized up the situation. He didn't like what he saw or felt when he concentrated on the scene before him. He was fighting himself.

An oil slickened zombie version of his cat-self was advancing on the female version of his feline persona. Neko-Onna faced her adversary, the hair on her back from the nape of her neck to the base of her tail bristling. It gave a strange stockiness to her usually seductive silhouette.

Neko-Ranma was bristling too. He seemed to tower over his distaff counterpart. He stood erect, menacing and haughty, while the feline girl-type held the relaxed ready stance habitual to Ranma Saotome.

"It's trouble. The worst possible kind," Spider muttered in response to Ranma's half-uttered question. Ranma stepped forward, intent on the conflict before him.

Scarlet's head turned the smallest hair toward the tiny man on her shoulder. Spider looked pointedly at the young man before them. Stepping forward on her shoulder, Spider leaned out so he could look into her eyes.

"Do we have any other choice now?" he asked in a whisper.

Her shuddered response echoed in his mind. With tears welling in her eyes, she looked first at the back of the pig-tailed martial artist before her, then at the pair of warring cat-warriors, and finally at the bare chested mirror of herself running toward them on the darkling bifrost. Finally she turned pale blue eyes on the tiny man on her shoulder and nodded.

☼☼☼☼☼

As Onna ran through the mechanics and internal discipline necessary to assume the soul-of-ice for her feline counterpart, Neko-Ranma began to stir. The motion stopped her mental dialog with her cat-girl "sister" riveting their attention.

Slowly he rolled over and looked around. Onna and Neko-Onna cringed at his appearance. The skin of his face drooped, inhibiting his ability to close mouth or eyes. The skin over his nose was stretched and dry, pulling the edges of his nostrils back in an unnatural skull-like flare. The tiger-strip markings of his pelt were barely discernible. Large blisters marred his formerly adonis-like body. Some, now burst, dribbled a purulent discharge. He was a cat-zombie.

Neko-Onna glanced quickly at the new growth of hair on her arms -- hair that had sprung up after she'd rubbed the last of the dead flesh of her aborted transformation from her body. The abject horror before her finally crystallized the fate that had awaited her. The doubt that had sprung up anew with the mind-link with Neko-Ranma dropped from her as fall leaves from a tree buffeted by an autumn storm. She began to apply the rudiments of shackling her emotions Onna had just shown her. There could be no sympathy for this corrupted creature. She knew it in her heart.

The blackened flesh encasing Neko-Ranma began to crack as he rose to his feet and faced them. As he moved, a more intense wave of malodorous decay assailed their nostrils. His eyes swept over them, lingering lasciviously for a moment before moving on to rest on what was happening behind them.

A chill swept through Onna as she discerned the gist of Neko-Ranma's thoughts.

"S-stay th-there," Onna stammered, disgusted and shocked by the image she'd seen in the zombie warrior's mind. She tried to motion the zombie-like creature before them to a halt. "Y-you don't want to do anything hasty. L-let's talk this out, Ok?"

Necro-Ranma hissed, baring the stilletto-like fangs in his jaws. His lips were slow to descend, leaving his teeth exposed as he took a menacing step toward them.

Her hair bristling, Neko-Onna stepped between the girl-type and the putrid zombie before them.

"No reassson with theesss one," she said as she set herself for battle. "Go get Ssscaarlet."

Neko-Ranma's eyes flashed crimson. Ki-claws of sickly yellow-green popped from his paw-like hands. Neko-Onna responded in kind. Her claws shimmered a brilliant white in contrast to the ubiquitous golden aura that wreathed her.

Onna didn't wait to see what happened next. She knew the intentions of the zombie. She'd heard the whispers of his thoughts in her own head. She turned and sped across the newly formed ice bridge, bellowing for assistance.

☼☼☼☼☼

The mind of the sullied cat-warrior groaned. The tendrils of darkness wormed their way into the deep recesses of his soul; seeking desperately to suppress the resistance growing in his heart. They frantically fanned the fires of confusion, and with his own voice screamed a plan from deep within his head.

It sought to shape Neko-Ranma's comprehension of what was happening to him; turning truth into lies, and lies into the here-and-now reality of perception. It had to extinguish the light that still burned in his heart of hearts, and now, fueled by the polluting bite of some vermin, responded to the hidden heart of Ranma Saotome.

The plan was simple and made perfect sense to the cat-warrior. It promised redemption -- a cure for the disease the parasite had given him -- a release from the growing torment. The misty plan swirling in his confused mind suddenly sprang into clarity.

He could win if he acted quickly, it assured him. Succeed and all the pleasures and promises the song promised were his. Fail and he was outcast -- doomed to be shunned; forever banished from the mind-soothing pleasure of the Elysian Sea.

And he shouldn't entertain the hope he might find a tortured camaraderie among his captors, his inner voice continued. He'd accepted the sea's offer. He knew what it was like -- something they could never know. He was already better than they would ever be. They were corrupted and beyond redemption. These creatures living in unending pain and deception would never accept him, even though he now bore their stain.

In failure he would become a half-breed creature, knowing both the good offered by the sea and by contrast, the evil of their half-dead existence.

He opened his eyes to the black ice of the frozen sea. Painfully he rolled over only to find two of the creatures standing over him, voluptuous and insanely desirous in their beauty, painfully revolting in the golden light streaming from their forms. He banished what he wanted to do with them from his mind, focusing on the plan reverberating in his head. The plan that would make the sea accept him again. That might possibly save these lovely tabs and make a future frolic with them possible.

☼☼☼☼☼

On the icy shore, the cat warrior's head lifted, his eyes searching for the source of the sound and the painful new sensation growing in his chest.

Beyond the pair of tabs in front of him, a new figure stood in the company of these foul and corrupted creatures who captured him, extracted him from the soothing embrace of the sea, and finally infected him. His fury flared at what they had done to him. The smoky ice melted under his feet. As it liquified, tiny snake heads caressed his feet and ankles. They sought to climb his legs, but couldn't keep their grip on his decaying pelt. They stretched as high as mid calf, before falling back to puddle at his feet..

This human stood a head taller than the human tab who stood at his side; still shorter than he by half a head. A powerful aura emanated from this one; an aura that called to him like a long-lost comrade. Recognition stumbled into his clouded mind. This was the First One. This was the boy who'd called for his aid so long ago -- the boy whose spirit was the source of his very being.

The innermost depths of his heart stirred. A tiny, glimmer of light responded to the presence of Ranma Saotome's spirit. It grew from a dying ember to a tiny flame weakly holding back the darkness that suffused him. And as it grew, the pain in Neko-Ranma's head grew.

Neko-Ranma agreed with the inner prompting. Suddenly First One was small and unimpressive in his eyes. Moreover, he was fraternizing with the deceivers.

He would remove this weakling, who'd called for his help when he was overcome with fear; unable to stand the presence of his tame feline brothers. This weakling who could no longer determine his own gender, but was swept from tom to tab by the merest sprinkle of cold water. This spineless wimp, who couldn't even smell the denied desire simmering in Warm Lap.

In Neko-Ranma's eyes the First One dwindled. He was no longer a figure of respect and awe. Why, he was only a human! He had no claws.

"I am the strength of Ranma Saotome," the cat-warrior muttered. It was time to challenge for the Alpha position. Neko-Ranma sprang forward, a sinister smile splitting his scabrous face. A feral crimson flame flickered in his eyes.

The zombie-cat sprang forward, seeking to bound over the head of the tab standing between him and his goal. Neko-Onna leapt high, blocking his path. Ki-claws lashed out and ki-claws blocked in a flurry of traded blows. A phosphorescent lightning lit the noisome cavern as the combatants separated and lit facing each other on the swiftly melting tongue of fell ice.

☼☼☼☼☼

Onna skidded to a stop in front of the mute trio. The scarlet clad Saotomes were wreathed in a growing soul-of-ice aura. Ranma stood in front of Scarlet and Spider. He was starring intently at the battle between the male and female cat-types. He watched the flickering clash of their ki-claws. He searched for any hint of their martial arts prowess, but found mostly sheer animal animosity dominating the fight.

"She'll win," Ranma murmured to no one in particular.

Onna stifled her rising query as to their course of action. She turned to watch the fight unfold, waiting for the rest of his assessment.

"They're evenly matched," the manifestation of Ranma's original form muttered. "He should have an advantage in size and strength, but here," he looked around at the gloom of the demon's gut, "it's not physical strength that matters -- it's inner strength. He has the weight of darkness, but she has the light of life."

Eyes riveted on the struggle before them, Onna concluded the thought. "Darkness can't overcome the tiniest flame."

Ranma nodded. "Darkness only wins if the light goes out." He glanced over at the girl-type standing at his side. His girl half, stood bare-breasted, hands on hips, watching the exchange of the battle, a golden glow gently wreathing her body.

A swift motion and he extended his shirt. "Here, put this on and we'll give her a hand. More light drives back more darkness."

Onna looked at him. "Doesn't matter. I'm a ..."

"I know, I know, but somehow it doesn't seem ... right ... ah ... you know ... anymore." Ranma waved his hand in the general direction of her chest, while looking away.

The girl-type squinted at him, studying his face. Abruptly the memory of Neko-Ranma's lascivious intentions flashed her awareness.

"Um, now that I think about it, you're right. Thanks." She took the garment, her cheeks adding a rosy highlight to the golden light enveloping her.

As she pulled the shirt over her head, she heard Ranma turn to the strangely silent pair behind them. Alarm flashed through her link with the male-type at her side. A strangled gasp reached her ears milliseconds later. A tug settled the shirt on her shoulders and she pivoted to glance over her shoulder at Scarlet and Spider. Her own strangled gasp caught in her throat as she looked into the unexpected face of horror.

Scarlet was a spider again -- a big one, and in her front two legs dangled the full-sized and now lifeless and shriveled body of Spider. No mask obscured his face. His eyes were sunken and the flesh of his cheeks hung on an emaciated skull. Scarlet's unblinking obsidian eyes took them in from behind the husk that had been Spider. A strange gurgle reverberated through a sudden lapse in the battle between the nekos. Her fangs withdrew from the spent form of her "brother." Scarlet dropped the drained husk of Spider and stood eyeing them silently.

A new flash of alarm washed over Onna and Ranma. It was followed by a howling wall of darkness that seemed to pierce their hearts. The pair staggered, dropping to their knees facing each other. In agony they turned toward the battle and were pummeled by a tableau of despair.

Neko-Onna stood erect before a kneeling zombie. Her body seemed to jerk slightly. Neko-Ranma's body was wreathed in an aura of crimson. The zombie-creature rose to his feet well within her defenses. He moved leisurely, stepping forward, splashing the slush of melting sea around his feet. Neko-Onna moved with him as though following his lead in a slow dance.

As the pair turned, Onna and Ranma saw the reason for their own agony. Neko-Ranma's paw seemed to grasp the cat-girl's left breast. The glittering tips of his ki-claws projecting from her back proved it was not a caress of love or lust.

The cat-girl gasped a ragged breath. She was still alive, though impaled on his claws. The black despair they felt flowed through her to them. They felt as though they would be crushed by the weight of the darkness.

"Onna. I'm sorry it has to be this way." Scarlet's voice seemed to thunder through the girl-type's consciousness, drawing her attention from one seemingly hopeless situation to another. Her head whipped back to where she'd last seen the spider. The being who'd seemed to have all the answers -- whom she'd counted as sister, soul-mate and counselor, towered over them now, hollow fangs moving slowly. Golden light cascaded from her carapace. It seemed brighter to Onna than it had when she'd first sorted out the twin lights over the monstrous skull in the wall.

Maybe it was because she was bigger now.

"It's because ..."

The thunderous voice paused. A massive pincher claw slid across the surface of the dark ice until it touched her hand. A second matched its position, touching Ranma. Revelation flowered in Onna's mind. She raised her head to look at Ranma. Their eyes locked. Together they turned to look at the wounded cat-princess and the travesty who had felled her.

" ... We have to die."

(EoC35r2)

Well, no promise about the next installment. I've found if I say it'll be one way -- it never is.


	36. The Reversible Demon

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 36: The Reversible Demon**

Neko-Ranma was surprised. The tab was far better than he'd expected. She was every bit as good as he, and just as determined to block as he was to advance. He feared his opportunity was slipping away.

Every opening in her defense was a feint -- a deception to draw him out. And she wasn't merely blocking his assault; she was carving him to ribbons, millimeters at a time. Somehow, she seemed faster than he. No blood stained the ice, though had he looked closely he would have detected the barest glimmer of golden light twinkling in the depths of the multitude of tiny cuts he suffered from tips of her glistening claws. But he didn't look. He just knew they stung unmercifully.

He redoubled his attack as a cry of alarm reverberated faintly through his awareness. To Neko-Ranma it was muffled and almost indiscernible. It seemed to slam the tab in the core of her being. She hesitated in her defense imperceptibly, and it was all the opening he needed. He stepped into the gap that opened for the barest of moments and struck -- struck for her heart. He would end this now! He knelt, ducking under her defenses. His fighting spirit flared, melting the frozen platform that supported them. His arm surged forward like a striking snake with yellow-green fangs of ki.

In hindsight, it seemed easy. Why hadn't he done this earlier? The necrosis-ridden victor stepped close to his victim, twisting his claws in her chest and gloating. He felt the soft flesh of her breast under the pads of his paw. Oh! If only the naked one had stayed to fight instead of this thick waisted tabby. The sensation thrilled him and he lifted her overhead, letting her own weight push her breast harder into his palm.

§☼§☼§

She couldn't believe she'd been so careless. To be distracted so. She was better than that. Better than this grotesque mockery of herself -- of First One -- with his claws shoved through her heart, with his pawing hand on her breast.

Now it was a struggle to move. No. It was a struggle even to think -- to cling with her last ounce of tenacity to the hope of victory and escape and life. To keep the light within her from going out -- from giving in to the darkness.

But the cry of astounded surprise and horror coming from the two human-types made her falter in her defense. The shock was too much for them -- too alien. Their reaction sparked an involuntary second of inattention and she found herself skewered on the claws of his darkened soul.

That darkness poured into her now -- into her very heart, but she refused to bow. If she was alive, she would fight. The oblivion of death seemed preferable to an eternity trapped in a walking death such as now lifted her on high.

The words burrowed through the darkness -- the darkness trying to extinguish the light that still burned in her ravaged heart. "We have to die ..."

Voices in her head. She struggled to grasp the meaning of the words. A picture of emerging victorious after traveling a road fraught with peril. Part of her screamed against the plan flowing unbidden through her consciousness. It wanted to flee such a path. It made no sense at all.

Another part of her welcomed death rather than servitude. And part of her scrambled to grasp the slim hope the voices spoke of. She had nothing to lose.

She was suddenly grateful for the short lesson on manipulating her ki and emotions Onna had imparted. She concentrated on the light she had seen in Scarlet and Onna, that she also found deep within her own heart. She calmed herself into a soul-of-ice. She gave herself to it with the same absolute abandon with which she fought.

The deepening pockets of newly melted sea swirling around Neko-Ranma's feet and ankles flash froze. He was locked in an adamantine grip before he was even aware the battle wasn't over.

The air around her seemed to chill between breaths. A ragged plume billowed from her lips and drifted around the face of the laughing zombie who held her aloft. The claws in her chest began to twist again. He was lowering her. She summoned her strength, preparing to give this corrupted caricature of her male self what she hoped would be an unexpected reply.

The tell-tale sign of her breath, suddenly visible in the growing heat, was Neko-Ranma's first clue things were not completely as he thought. Shock stripped the gloating smile from his ghastly visage as he tried to turn and brandish his trophy before the remaining aspects of Ranma Saotome. His feet were cemented ankle-deep in the frozen surface.

A cruel smile grew on Neko-Onna's face. She opened her eyes to look upon a bewildered zombie. The soul-of-ice numbed her to the agony of darkness in her chest. The lamp of inner resolve steeled her determination.

"Thees hurrrts you know." She almost purred the words as she raised her arm. "Let's seeee howw you like eet."

Drawing on her last reserves, Neko-Onna struck like lightning, driving scimitars of spiritual energy through zombie-Ranma's heart in a mirror image of those piercing her own.

"Nowt soo much fun ees eet?" she rasped as she let the flame leap forth from the covert in her heart. It crackled, a bolt striking to the core of Neko-Ranma's withered soul. It drove back the darkness, flashing through the recesses of his being. In an instant it revealed the reality of his heart and mind in a kaleidoscope of black and gold.

The darkness in his mind writhed, searching for a place to hide, to escape the brilliant pain racing through him. But deep in the recesses of his heart; in the place linking him to the identity of Ranma Saotome an ember of light responded. It leapt up in joy and opened itself wide, coming out of its miserable hiding place to throw wide its arms in joyous abandon -- daring to join the assault on darkness.

The supernova of spiritual energy was over in an instant. The outside world slipped away from his awareness and as it did, his ki-claws retracted.

Neko-Ranma was in shock. He stood staring, eyes unfocused; consciousness turned inward. The invading darkness no longer held the field of his soul. His weak inner light drew strength from the infusion of hope, and ransacked the squalid beachhead of darkness. It flung open doors in his soul and lit the hidden rooms, both good and bad. He faced them all in a moment of time.

A battle of contrasting images, contrasting memories, contrasting values flared afresh in his consciousness as the light pursued each shadow it found, and the darkness tried to squirm into any crack of self-serving evasion it could find.

Neko-Onna sagged forward as the spiritual spikes supporting her disappeared. She was spent, but even in exhaustion, she felt her counterattack ravaging the darkness of Neko-Ranma's soul.

The cat princess found her forehead leaning against the now quivering and glassy-eyed zombie. With effort she turned to look for the help she knew was already there, and to find the alarm that distracted her.

She pushed herself erect with difficulty and looked over her shoulder. A somber Onna met her weary gaze. First One stood at Onna's side and Scarlet, once again a gigantic spider, towered above them, wreathed in a frigid aura that danced and shimmered with the beauty of an aurora borealis surrounding a golden sun.

"Like you better other way," the wounded cat-princess managed to joke between ragged gasps. She rubbed her chest. The wound was already sealing itself. An unexpected silence met her forced levity.

Onna stepped forward and laid her hand on Neko-Onna's shoulder. The cry of alarm that distracted her echoed through her awareness. Images and emotions filled her consciousness. Images of death and life, feelings of completion, and a long forgotten wholeness. And a glimpse of a grim and perilous escape from the demon's gut.

Comprehension struck her in a flash. The voices in her head; the ones who had given her the glimmer of hope; who sparked her desperate final attack. She recognized them and understood. Her eyes lifted and she looked at Onna. The girl-type's smile was wistful.

Turning to First One, Neko-Onna found the same sad resolve. They were committed to their course. Part of her wanted to flee. Part of her recognized the truth. She lifted her eyes to search Scarlet's unblinking arachnid eyes.

"Is thees thee only way?" the cat girl asked quietly. The zombie cat skewered on her claws seemed to shudder at the question.

"The only way that'll put things right." The answer throbbed in her mind.

"Weell eet work?" she asked. Again the images flowed. It would work if they stood together -- if they all chose alike. The choice was hers. The choice came to each of them. Their fate was in their hands and hearts.

"Are you surrrre?" Neko-Onna turned her gaze back on the quivering zombie cat still impaled on her claws.

"As sure as we can be," Onna said quietly. She turned her head to look closely at the shuddering form before them. "You may have provided our best hope there," she said, inclining her head slightly toward Neko-Ranma, pointedly looking at the shimmering lances penetrating his chest. "I don't know, but what this was the only way. Don't pull 'em until you make your choice."

Neko-Onna looked at her paw and the spikes of spiritual energy disappearing into Neko-Ranma's necrosis ridden flesh. She tightened her grip as she nodded her agreement. The zombie cat grunted in pain.

Onna nodded, a sad, almost reticent smile playing with the corners of her mouth. "Onna-Neko, I don't think I ... we ... Ranma Saotome will ever be 'right' if we don't do this. It's our only chance. We've got to try. If we don't ..." Onna's eyes gazed into a not-so-distant memory.

"Failure is not an option."

The original girl type turned her gaze on the shuddering form of Neko-Ranma before her. "Here's hoping he doesn't make any more bad choices."

Turning to Scarlet, Onna looked up at the ominous and silent spider. "I'm ready." She stepped toward the massive fangs.

"Wait." Ranma stepped forward and faced Onna. He bowed low to her, then straightening, reached out and clasped her right forearm with his right hand. "Failure is not an option. It's all or nothing."

Onna peered back into his eyes and nodded. She closed her own hand on his arm, completing the grasp. "I'm putting my money on all," she said quietly.

"It's a sure thing. Ranma Saotome never loses."

Onna and Ranma starred into each other's eyes for a second more. Onna broke the moment, moving toward Scarlet.

Ranma turned toward the two cat personas. He put his arm around the cat-girl. The words he spoke into her mind bore a raw-edged hurt. "No matter what happens, make sure this baka hears it -- feels it in his very core." He moved to stand behind Neko-Onna, putting his hands on her shoulders.

A surge of strength coursed through her being at his touch. Twin stingers seemed to stab into the base of her neck. She heard the males in front and back of her grunt as they too felt Scarlet's fangs sink deep. And the venom of light flowed.

§☼§☼§

Neko-Ranma found himself in a bleak landscape of starkest contrast. All was a brilliant golden light or inky black shadows. The light simply shone, casting its light on the barren landscape of his mind. He felt disembodied, as though he floated above a featureless plain, blasted boringly clean by the wash of golden light threatening to vanquish the dark conflict that gave his life texture, depth, intrigue, verve and potential to ... to ...

He couldn't quite seem to put his potential into words that satisfied him. All that came to him rang of a pointless, vain selfishness.

His thoughts ground to a stupefied halt as he took in his surroundings.

Shadow shapes interrupted the starkness of the plain on which he stood. They seemed to rise of their own volition from its horizontal emptiness. They seemed cast by nothing. The obsidian silhouettes called to him, urging him to return to their light -- to reject the annihilating void of darkness.

Neko-Ranma tried to clear his head of the confusion. How could the darkness be light and the light darkness? Part of him howled in rebellion against the reversal, but another part found solace in the shifting definitions of his perceptions. It made his desires just and reasonable. It comforted him in his confusion. It wanted to shift his perception of right and wrong to a more comfortable position. Deep inside his core, a tiny glimmer refused to move. Stubbornly it dug in its claws and refused to budge.

The shadows -- black cardboard cutouts of his greatest desires -- were few. They seemed the pinnacle of his aspirations, however.

The dojo was there, a monolithic onyx shadow. Cut out letters let glimmers of light through. They proclaimed it the. "Saotome School."

A mammoth outline of his human male-type stood triumphant, grinding its heel upon the buxom silhouette of his prostrate girl half. He felt assured she was gone for good.

Alongside the vanquished curse, a second silhouette of Ranma Saotome towered over three cowering forms: a withered stump of a man, a long-haired samurai and a panda. The panda held a sign begging mercy of the grand master over its head.

And Warm Lap was there -- a Warm Lap he had longed for -- cute, open and inviting, attentive -- amorous even. The curves of her body, void of details as they were, fanned a flame he ached to embrace. His growing desire sparked memories hidden from his human half -- memories of Warm Lap's luxurious aroma and its testimony of her repressed desire for him.

His thoughts stumbled. No. Her desire wasn't for him. It was for First One. But First One wasn't as strong as he! How could Warm Lap want First One?

The shadows beckoned to him with things he wanted desperately -- things the sea had sung of -- power, pleasure, and the right, the very right, to pursue his every whim without thought of consequence to himself or others. The right to be Ranma Saotome: Grand Master of Anything Goes. The darkness in his heart burgeoned anew.

The light simply shone, forcing him to choose between the harsh truth of right and the seductive deception of wrong.

There were no shades of gray in his consciousness -- no place in between. He had to choose. Turn to the light or turn to the dark. Which was which? He had to decide. Neko-Ranma held his head in his hands and whimpered. He had to decide.

Twin spikes of brilliant pain clamped either side of his neck, burrowing down his spine. When he opened his eyes again, things had changed.

The stark landscape was gone. In its place were Ranma Saotome's earliest memories, scrolling by at a dizzying speed.

His father, Genma lectured on the role of the noble martial artist. But while Genma's words painted one picture, his actions painted another. Child Ranma struggled to understand how his Otousan could be less than perfect.

There were occasional happy memories, but most were of arduous training and constant competition. He learned the world was a twisted and heartless place bent on forcing him -- or deceiving him -- to bow to its injustice. But he was a noble martial artist. He would not bow to the world or its minions.

Ukyo was there. A happy memory cut far too short in his mind. The flavor of her okonomiyaki burst with heavenly magnificence in his mouth. His accidental sabotage of her sauce marred the happy thought. A realization that he, like his Otousan -- his oyaji -- was not the perfect martial artist, began to grow. He had to hide that. No one could know.

He was falling into darkness. Below him a myriad of sparkling eyes glowed. The utterly delicious smell of fish sausage was suddenly disgusting in his nostrils. The eyes had claws. They raked at him. He fought back, trying to keep them at bay. The Devil Cat was there. He shivered at the memory and realization that Ranma Saotome's first encounter with the Devil Cat came before the boy summoned him for the first time. The realization he was summoned to fight the Devil Cat. It was his purpose: to save the boy. To save First One.

§☼§☼§

Neko-Onna pulled her claws from Neko-Ranma's chest. Her choice was made. She would walk the valley of death. She turned to look into the shimmering blue eyes of First One.

"He iiis yours to deeal weeth noww," she said. "I wiill join my seester iiin the chooosen way." The young man nodded, his eyes never leaving hers as he bowed.

"Remember ... "

"Yesss," she smiled. "Ranma Sssaotome never loseees. But reemeemberrr a feww times eet wass daamn clossse. Weee," she cut her eyes toward the staggered zombie before her, "were your viiictory."

He bowed again and clasped her forearm as he had Onna's before she embraced the spider living in the depths of Ranma Saotome's being. He stepped around the tabby-cat version of himself and stationed himself behind the quaking catamount.

"Hope this works in the spirit world," he whispered as he quickly pressed a pattern on the cat-zombie's neck. The palsy-shudder shaking the necrosis-ridden Neko-Ranma ceased and Ranma smiled.

"Domo arigato, Tofu-sensei."

He placed his hands on Neko-Ranma's shoulders and waited. The blacked flesh began to liquefy under the warmth of his hands, and the corrupted cat-warrior began to moan pitifully.

Their minds melded. Ranma finally experienced the temptations of the sea surrounding them. It staggered him, but left him unmoved. He could see the truth before him in the half-digested, half-transformed version of himself. He shuddered to think he -- any part of him -- was capable of sinking to such depravity. He wanted to deny it, but it was there before him.

Neko-Onna shuddered as she turned to the giant spider overshadowing them. She saw the discarded shell of Onna's being slip from the icy platform and disappear into the black sea. Such was her own fate.

A whisper of unfamiliar poetry comforted her, drifting up from within. Another Reilly memory. It spoke of comfort for courage in the valley of death's shadow and ultimate victory over the darkness. She seized its solace and stepped forward to meet the waiting fangs.

Demon-deceived as Neko-Ranma was, Neko-Onna knew her feline counterpart as she knew herself. She smiled grimly as she looked up into the emotionless eyes dotting Scarlet's arachnid face. Neko-Onna drew a deep breath, then slowly released it, calming herself. Deep within those obsidian orbs a light flashed. A strange memory blossomed -- a memory of a little boy kneeling in a large room, then standing with heart unburdened and clean. "Eeet iiis the teacher-man's light," she thought. "No way weee lose."

Scarlet's fangs sank deep.

§☼§☼§

Again twin lances of white-hot pain stabbed the base of Neko-Ranma's neck. Again the scroll of memories unwound.

He was wet. It wasn't unexpected. The unexpected part was the strange tingling that seemed to sink into his body. His feet found the bottom of the shallow pool and he stood. The pool was deeper than he'd first thought. And something else was different. His center of balance seemed off.

"Now whoever fall into that spring ..." The words seemed to come from a distance, "... take body of young girl. You see what I mean?"

He ripped at his gi. Breasts. Girls had breasts, but he was a guy. He reached lower. Gone.

Her smile. Her words: "You want to be friends?" In the midst of the humiliation, his heart warmed. She was reaching out to him. She wanted to spar? How could he spar with a girl? He sandbagged, trying to gauge her skill. She was decent, but easily evaded. Easily angered. No real challenge.

His heart stopped when the furo door slid open. He froze. She froze. Their eyes met. Her eyes dropped. The shoji slid closed, leaving a deafening silence.

She really was cute; he had to admit. Too bad, she liked the doctor. Damn, that softball stung.

It mattered to him. He'd never admit it to her, but how Akane felt did matter. Akane? Yes, that was Warm Lap's name. He had to be a guy again for Akane. He couldn't stay locked like this. Damn Herb!

No! She couldn't die! He had to tell her! He had to tell her how he felt! Something brushed his cheek. Her hand! She's alive!

"Ranma. I'm sorry I couldn't make my body respond, but I heard everything." She was smiling again. At him.

Stupid. So stupid. Why'd he freak out then? Why didn't he just admit it? So stupid.

§☼§☼§

Ranma shook himself. He turned toward Scarlet. She seemed even bigger now. Her soul-of-ice was deeper. It was hard even to fathom her thoughts.

A hot wind blew in his face. It lifted the ephemeral rind at Scarlet's feet and pushed it almost maliciously over the edge of the island of ice on which they stood. Island? Rather a raft. Ranma suddenly realized their platform now rocked to and fro with the motion of the agitated waves surrounding them. The tongue of ice anchoring them to the wall of the gullet was gone. They were adrift on a wafer barely larger than the span of Scarlet's eight legs.

And a storm was blowing in. An austral wind tugged at his hair and clothes with increasingly insistent fingers. Its heat licked at their dwindling raft with the eagerness of a flame at candle wax. He didn't like the feel of this. It seemed the demon who'd eaten them wasn't going to let them execute Scarlet's desperate plan unopposed. His eyes searched the surface of the sea. Nothing. He couldn't find the clue he'd left himself. His eyes leapt to the now featureless wall. Nothing. But somehow the arching vault, so distant in the memories he now shared with the others, seemed closer.

He took his hands off Neko-Ranma's shoulders. A quick tap on the cat warrior's neck unlocked the paralyzing Shiatsu point he'd learned from Dr. Tofu during the nightmare at Ueno Park. The zombie cat slumped slightly before howling in pain. He remained frozen ankle-deep in the black ice.

Ranma circled his cat persona to stand between the cat and the spider. He looked back and forth between the two. He couldn't read the spider's eyes. He could almost feel their anticipatory gaze upon him. The vertical irises in Neko-Ranma's eyes flashed with momentary anger, when Ranma turned from Scarlet to look at his rival self.

And Neko-Ranma was privy to their plan -- to their point of view. He saw himself through First One's eyes. He felt the grim resolve in First One's heart to see it through. And he saw that he held the key to its success or failure. The fate of Ranma Saotome was his decision. The choice was ultimately his. He had to decide.

Ranma turned his back on the linchpin of their collective fate to face the slavering fangs of the scarlet spider hulking over them.

He stepped forward. "All right. Let's do this," he said.

The spider leaned forward, its venomous mandibles closing as they neared his neck. Ranma stood flinty faced and unblinking. He invoked his own soul-of-ice, burying the urge to flinch and close his eyes to the moment of contact.

The golden light surrounding Scarlet brightened. The hoary outlines of her carapace softened and wavered in the sight of both Ranmas. The fangs closed around his neck. Ranma felt contact at the base of his neck, but the twin spikes of pain he expected didn't come. Instead her spider outlines collapsed and he found Scarlet's human form draped around his neck, squeezing him in a powerful hug.

She leaned back to look into his eyes. Shaken, he looked back and saw his reflection in the azure depths of her eyes. A grim sadness, mixed with a wild joy, barely held in check, danced there. He took in her face -- his female face. His hands came up to rest on her hips -- his hips. He held her there at arm's length, and they stood, almost a couple studying the face of their beloved.

Scarlet broke the silence. "Ranma Saotome, for all our failings, we are a good man. Never doubt it," Scarlet said. She smiled as she stepped back from him, breaking the almost-embrace.

"Wha-wha?" he managed to stammer. He'd been prepared to die.

"No," Scarlet said. "We," she cut her eyes at Neko-Ranma while motioning to herself, " have to die." The cat-man struggled against his icy bonds.

Scarlet bowed her head, cupping her hands over her heart.

"This belongs to you First One. It's the light that gave me life and it belongs to you. It gave me awareness and it gave me purpose. I don't understand how I got here, inside your heart and soul. I don't think I should exist, but I do," Scarlet said, looking imploringly into his eyes.

"The first thing I remember was having to complete a mission. I was supposed to reprogram something, to make it conform to a new pattern, but I couldn't remember what the pattern was," Scarlet continued.

"It's like I was a different ..." She paused, searching for the right word. "Person ... no that's not right. I wasn't even a person at all. I was a robot -- a tool designed for a special task."

"The next thing I remember was the light -- this light," she continued. "I think that's when I became aware I was different from my task -- from everything around me," she laughed.

"And there was a another light. Somehow I knew it was searching for me. It scared me. I wanted to hide, but I couldn't."

"You knew I was there before I knew where I was, or even what I was. You could feel me, but you didn't know what I was, just that something was different."

Scarlet paused. Ranma realized a light was shining through her fingers. Its brilliance passed through her cupped hands, painting them the warm red of blood. Slowly she lifted her hands from her chest. Carefully she cradled the source of the light, before opening her hands to show him what she held.

In the palm of her right hand was a single smooth heart-shaped stone that glowed with a light both soothing and hard to behold for too long. It was white with veins of gold ribboning its milky surface. In its depths, the brilliant alabaster stone seemed to flicker with a crimson flame -- a hint of blood at the heart of purest white.

Neko-Ranma quivered in his icy restraint. This little stone -- it reminded him of the little chocolate heart Warm Lap gave First One. The voices in his head clamored in fear and excitement. Was this the true heart of Ranma Saotome? If he could seize it would he become the master personality? He struggled to move his feet; to lift himself from his prison, but the icy auras swirling around the pair ... No. The chill was diminishing. The girl wasn't putting out the same temperature dropping power she had as a giant spider. If only he could take that stone ...

"This is yours. You need to take it back to be whole, and I give the part I have willingly," Scarlet continued. "Spider, Onna and Miss Kitty chose well when they gave their parts to me. Now I'm giving what I have back to you. Take the light Ranma Saotome. Make it your own. Hide it in the hidden man of your heart and let it drive out the darkness." Scarlet's eyes left the azure pools of Ranma's eyes and scanned the eyes of the intense cat-warrior behind him. His dark blue eyes stared back with an intensity missing moments before. Did she detect a flicker of crimson in those vertical irises?

"You are the First One of us," Scarlet continued. "It was your life to begin with and it should be your life to live. We have chosen not to fight you for it nor fight among ourselves to claim it. One remains who must choose his course and in his choosing, decide for us all. Take it now and make us whole."

The scarlet-clad girl-type fell silent, her hands extended. Her eyes searched the eyes in the two faces before her.

Hesitantly, Ranma lifted his hand to take the shimmering crystal. Opalescent sparkles seemed to swim across its milky surface. The crimson flame at its heart softly pulsed with the peaceful rest of absolute assurance. Scarlet took his hand and placed the stone in his uncertain fingers.

A low rumble escaped the lips of the cat-man behind Ranma. He now openly struggled to free himself from the frozen shackles holding him in place.

Ranma almost pulled away at the touch of the glowing stone on his flesh. Despite the light beaming from it, the stone was cool. A euphoric thrill rushed through his being as it rested in his palm, and Ranma Saotome suddenly knew this was right. The stone held the path to rightness; to wholeness. He had only to accept the gift. The rightness of what Scarlet offered -- what the others had given their very existence for sizzled through the fabric of his being.

His eyes wide with astonishment; his heart leaping with an unanticipated joy, his fingers encircled the gift.

"Wha-what do I do now?" He stammered.

"Get him to choose wisely," Scarlet whispered.

Ranma looked back at his one-time savior. The cat-man's battle aura was whipping the air around him with a cool green light. A foot came free from the pit holding it with a sucking report.

"How?"

"Remind him of who he really is," came her reply.

"Now, hold it to your heart and follow the light. He's about to decide," she continued, guiding the hand clutching the stone to a place over his own heart. Carefully she coaxed him into opening his hand and holding the crystal against his skin.

The stone, cool seconds before, began to warm under his palm. He could feel its bulk and the heat coming from it. Looking up he realized he was having trouble focusing on Scarlet. He felt her arms encircle his neck again. One of her hands rested lightly over his hand holding the stone.

"Wha-what's happening?" Ranma stammered. His head was swimming.

"Don't worry, It'll be Ok," Scarlet's voice was his own. A second sucking "pop" registered absently on his consciousness. The Neko was free and was behind him. He couldn't seem to turn and face the threat.

"Follow the light," the voice that was his and at the same time Scarlet's echoed in his mind. He was vaguely aware that he couldn't feel the stone on his skin anymore. Scarlet's hand seemed to slide from where it covered his own, and Ranma Saotome felt himself slip into a surreal dream.

"How can I dream inside a dream? What's the Neko doing?" he wondered and the wisp of thought swept him away.

He was a young man. She was a young woman, strangely uncomfortable with her femininity. He was both male and female, and at the same time neither one. The being who was Ranma Saotome realized it didn't matter. Male and female were of the body, not of the spirit. It didn't matter.

He was Ben Reilly. A cascade of alien memories marched through his head, ending with being hoisted onto the shoulders of Ranma Saotome in the middle of Ueno Park. And suddenly the memories weren't alien.

He was the Scarlet Spider, swinging though the concrete canyons of a city Ranma Saotome had never seen, except on TV. He was Spider-man. She was Scarlet, and he was Spider; fighting for the soul Ranma Saotome in the labyrinth of the dreamlands.

He was a cat. She was a tab, full of ferocious determination to defend herself and hers. He was a tom staking out his territory, ready to challenge the alpha of the pride. Alarm surged through him. He was being challenged!

Ranma Saotome's eyes snapped open. The Neko stood before him. In his hand, the cat-warrior held the little stone Scarlet had given him moments before. It no longer gave off its light. Neko-Ranma held the stone up before his eyes, trying to plumb the milky quartz to no avail.

He turned to the dazed young man before him. Their eyes locked. Again their consciousness seemed to blend. Their mental traffic was completed in the blink of an eye. In Neko-Ranma's still raised hand, the tiny stone heart began to glow faintly. The inner light sprang up anew.

Their ice raft lurched. Ranma found himself sliding backwards over the rapidly melting surface. Neko-Ranma steadied himself with ki-claws. Ranma suddenly found purchase underfoot. He looked down to find he had claws of his own dug in at the very edge of the dwindling floe.

His eyes snapped up. The feline version of his own face smirked at him from only three meters away.

The cat-zombie crouched. He clenched the gently glowing stone in his paw and began to circle. Ki-claws shimmered into view on Neko-Ranma's free hand. His battle aura flared in a maelstrom of furious heat.

Ranma nodded and broke into a familiar relaxed stance. He calmed himself, conserving every vestige of spiritual energy. He would need it soon.

The pair began to circle each other.

§☼§☼§

Aku-Mo-Lin licked its chops. It purred and waited for the familiar process of converting its victims to vassals to take place. Ah, how it enjoyed spicy foods, and this meal promised to be spicier than any it had ever consumed before. The cat demon resumed its jet black mimicry of Mao-Mo-Lin. It lay down and rolled in the dust of the chamber floor, sloshing the contents of its belly about, just to stir things up a bit.

It felt the familiar rumble and grumble from its gut. Yes. Soon another little kitty would join the host. Or would it be six kitties? The self-satisfied demon surveyed the chamber of its conquest. It looked at the destroyed shaft of the well, and wondered if the Lesser Dog Demon would try to extend his power down the well and into the realm of the dreamlands.

The demon smirked. It didn't care. With this newest acquisition, Sesshomaru might get more than the arrogant canine bastard ever bargained for. That possibility would be dealt with only if it arose. That was a whole different world anyway. The feline travesty licked its paws, and combed the jet black fur between its ears.

Its stomach suddenly tightened in an unfamiliar sensation. Aku passed its paw over its distended midsection, wondering if this new feeling was painful. It stretched, lifting both forelimbs and hind from the floor in an exaggerated extension as it balanced on its distended tummy. The maneuver applied added pressure to its sbulging gut. The demon felt another unexpected jolt; as though something inside had kicked. The demon rolled over and yawned, not overly concerned. Past meals had attempted to fight their way out before. None had succeeded.

The gut grumbled again. This time there was no wondering. The sensation was definitely painful. It was as though something had grabbed hold and was twisting; trying to rip the internal imp factory from the framework of bones. The cat demon stood up and began to pace about the room, looking to find some comfort. Unnatural as the distress was, Aku was certain it was only a matter of time before the source or sources of the discomfort would, quite literally, pass.

The sensation of turmoil grew. It was as though something was twisting and gouging at him from the inside; a frustrated Alien nymph attempting repeatedly to burst forth from the belly of its host.

Deep inside Aku-Mo-Lin felt something give. The demon stumbled in its pacing. Its body suddenly began to jerk in a supernatural version of St. Vitus' Dance. The erratically lurching demon began to gag uncontrollably. The demon's jaw muscles quivered as it clamped its mouth shut and strained to retain the contents of its gullet. Forepaws covered its muzzle as its eyes distended to the size of beach balls.

Suddenly the mammoth cat surrendered to the gastric emergency attacking it from within. It planted its paws in the dust in front of it and heaved. Nothing came out, but a bilious miasma that poured from its maw and wafted along the floor of the chamber like a low-lying fog. The stench of it nearly gagged the devil himself. "Heh," the demon cat wheezed."No matter how big a fight you put up, once you go in, you never come out the same way."

Aku-Mo-Lin's confidence collapsed under a second wave of nausea. The demon's gut and throat burned with a volcanic eructation that seemed to alternate between the heat of the sun and the absolute cold of deepest space. It rose violently, burning its way upward and then freezing what remained behind and pulling it after.

Again the demon struggled to keep its unruly meal down and again it surrendered. Its jaws opened and it retched. The pain was like nothing it had ever experienced. Hot and cold, caustic and acid all at the same time. A swirling tornado of pain, rising from its interior. It was as though a high speed plumber's snake was reaming a clear passage straight through from hind end to ...

Aku-Mo-Lin's awareness lit up anew. The pain wasn't only in throat and stomach. It now extended to the fecal orifice under its tail. It felt its anus puckering as though desperately trying to retain a new minion for just a bit longer. The demon felt infernal tissues tear as the sphincter failed and sank inside the collapsing body.

The demon felt its jaws forced open from inside. A slurry of black ice, caustic sea, and matted black hair burst from between its jaws. The flood swamped the room, turning the carpet of dust into sticky mud. The flow ebbed momentarily, before the wildly gyrating head of a Hiryu Shoten Ha burst from between Aku's jaws. In the midst of its escape, the ascending dragon deposited two massive hairballs on the muddy floor underneath the fractured remains of the well shaft.

Ki-claws pierced the surface of the hairball, rending it from within. The matted fibers fell away as Ranma Saotome stepped out to survey the room. The second hairball quivered as swords of spiritual energy ripped it open, and a fresh scrubbed, raw-fleshed Neko-Ranma stepped forth to face his alpha.

The winds of the Hiryu Shoten Ha circled the chamber before swirling past the warriors and fleeing into the world above.

The torrent of putrid ice and sea continued to boil from Aku-Mo-Lin's jaws. It seemed as though it would never end to the two Ranmas.

Aku-Mo-Lin's eyes bulged in pain, but still managed to focus on the pair as the flood began to ebb. Pure hatred was easy for both to see in those eyes. Both Ranma's stared back, unfazed by the threat displayed there.

The demon's body shook violently. A bloody red mass took the place of the black slurry issuing from the demon's jaws. As Ranma and Neko-Ranma watched, the demon's hindquarters folded under its tail, disappearing up the wrong end of Aku's alimentary passage. The tail soon followed.

At the demon's head, a grotesque snake of mangled red tissue and blood surged between the ivory fangs of the demon's open mouth. A vitriolic hissing reverberated through the chamber.

As the last bit of the demon folded inside out, the chamber echoed with a thunderous, "pop" and the inverted tissue was gone. In its place, a rather cartoonish large white cat searched its surroundings frantically. Its oversized eyes fastened on Ranma and his cat-warrior persona.

"Whaat haave you done?" it wailed. "Maiy bride. Maiy wedding. What have you done?"

"Mao-Mo-Lin?" Ranma stammered.

"Don't just stand there, you idiot," the ghost-cat hissed, "go to sleep!"

"Go to sleep?" Ranma echoed in bewilderment.

"To escape the dreamlands," Neko-Ranma said quietly at his side.

"Yes, yes," Mao-Mo-Lin said as its pulled a pillow and futon from thin air, fluffed it and spread it at Ranma's feet.

"But I'm not sleepy," the pig-tailed martial artist responded.

"Neyow, don't you know what you've done," the large white cat whined. "I'm here! I'm here. Oh shit, I'm here."

"Yeah, so?"

"That means he's there."

"He? There?"

"Aku, and he won't be happy." The ghost cat fell silent. A look of horror filled its face.

"I've got to get back," the ghost-cat squalled. "You've got to go back and defeat him -- send him back here, before he ruins everything."

Mao-Mo-Lin stopped. He looked into the bewildered faces of the two souls before him.

"Don't you get it? He's going to kill your body. He could kill Fiona," the ghost cat wailed. "He couldn't eat you here, but now he's in the real world. If he can kill your body while you're awake here, he'll get your soul and spirit. And he'll probably kill everyone else too. Oh, Fiona! You've got to go to sleeep!"

"Who's Fiona?" Ranma asked.

"Maiy briiide," Mao-Mo-Lin moaned. "My sweeet briiide."

The battle with the demon cat wasn't over, and it sounded as though their friends might be in danger. Ranma and Neko-Ranma locked eyes. They had one bit of unfinished business to tend before either one could go to sleep.

"You ready?" Ranma asked.

The cat warrior broke Ranma's gaze. He lifted his hand and opened it. In his palm lay the gently glowing alabaster heart. The last flecks of dead flesh fell away from his hand. In his heart the last faint call of darkness faded away. He would die, but he would still be alive. He would be with Warm Lap -- and Warm Lap would love him.

"Yesss," Neko-Ranma responded. He extended the stone toward Ranma. "This is yours, First One."

"You hold it," the young martial artist replied. His outlines began to shimmer and expand. A giant red spider soon stood over Neko-Ranma.

§☼§☼§

He was a spider wrapping a silken shroud around his latest meal, and she was a spider slurping the nutrient rich life from her latest prey. The dream scape slipped away from him.

Something was wrapped around him. He couldn't seem to break free no matter how much he fought. His personas -- his companions in the gut of Aku-Mo-Lin fought at his side. Mao-Mo-Lin's words rang in his ears: "If he can kill your body while you're awake here, he'll get your soul and spirit. And he'll probably kill everyone else too." He sensed the evil aura of Aku-Mo-Lin swelling in power and proximity. Akane was nearby. So was Reilly-san, and Kasumi. He could feel their auras. He could smell their individual scents. He had to get free!

Aku-Mo-Lin's face seemed to hover above him, disembodied as though floating through a dream. His dream was suddenly a nightmare as a razor sharp claw slashed through his gut, pinning him to the polished wood floor of his room at the Tendo home.

He felt his life slipping away. He seemed to see Akane looking down into his face. For some reason he couldn't move. She was crying. Her tears fell on his face. He wanted to call out to her, to stroke her cheek, to tell her how much he loved her. Her tears splashed his face. They rolled into his eyes and stung. He could taste their sweet saltiness as they flowed down his cheeks and into his mouth. His sight was fading. Akane's face receded from him. It seemed he was falling down a spiraling well as darkness pinched Warm Lap's face from view.

(EoC36r2)

A/N : I almost had this finished when I posted the last chapter, so it was just a matter of polish (2K words worth) to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy. The next installment is, or will be the first part of "Awakenings." I think it's one chapter right now, but when I think that, it never seems to work that way. Could grow to three or five. I can't tell yet. And unfortunately, don't look for it within a week. There are only about 1k words in the bank yet and a lot of ideas to knit together. At least a month. Hopefully no longer than two, but I'm not making any promises.

-JW


	37. Awakenings, Oh My!

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 37: Awakenings, Oh My!**

Ben Reilly and Akane Tendo peered at the interior of Ranma's room through the sliver thin opening between the shoji door and its frame. What they saw held them in a petrifying grip. Inside a shimmering crystalline cocoon, the body of Ranma Saotome shifted back and forth between male and female.

Just down the hallway, Akane's sister Kasumi prayed feverishly for the young man inside the room, but most especially for her sister. The sudden turn of events was devastating to the older Tendo girl's high hopes for her sister and for the young man who had captured her imoutosan's reluctant heart.

The eldest Tendo daughter could only ascribe the horror taking place to the capricious chaos that seemed to follow Ranma Saotome. And now, just when the relationship between Ranma and her little sister seemed to be taking a welcome positive turn, the chaos was back.

The same painful keening sound the trio heard earlier began to issue from the sparkling cocoon before them. As the sound grew, the frequency of the transformations buffeting the body of their sensei and fiance'‚ increased. One change cascaded into the next. One second Ranma was himself, a handsome, pigtailed young Adonis of corded muscle -- the next a petite, voluptuous woman with flame-red hair, just as capable of dispatching a foe as her male version.

Reilly was the first to notice the aberrations sneaking into the staccato transmutations. At first he thought the transformations were coming so rapidly he was seeing after-images. To Reilly, Ranma seemed to have multiple legs and arms sprouting from the flickering trunk of his body.

Akane's gasp moved him beyond his vain hope to horrible recognition. These weren't after-images etched on his retinas by the scintillating light flashing from the webbing as it moved in reaction to the fluid dance taking place at its center. What he and Akane saw was really happening. In the flip-flop of transformation, Ranma Saotome was turning into an eight-limbed monstrosity. Within seconds the transformation was complete. Inside the silken prison, a nightmarish cross between human, cat, and arachnid struggled against an unseen foe -- a marionette directed by an abusive puppeteer.

The keening grated into a cacophony of snaps, pops and rasping scrapes as the feline spider-monster's limbs knocked together, and its monstrous mandibles clicked convulsively.

Akane Tendo wanted to recoil from the sight before her, but she couldn't. Her breaking heart couldn't -- wouldn't -- abandon the man she somehow knew beyond reason was still there. Her mind struggled to understand and ignore the horror of what she was seeing.

Ben Reilly found himself leaning heavily against the frame of the shoji door. His breath seemed caught in his throat. He was neither able to catch nor expel it, because he knew beyond doubt he was somehow responsible for the grim fate befalling Ranma Saotome.

Dr. Tofu's story of the shadowy merge that overtook Ranma, Akane and Kasumi when they picked up his unconscious body at Ueno Park was yet another dagger thrust into the heart of Peter Parker's clone. If whatever got off on Ranma was doing this to him, what would it do to the two Tendo girls?

The final phase of the transformation began to emerge as the man-woman turned spider-cat approached exhaustion. The being who was Ranma Saotome, was pulling inward, drawing its limbs under it tightly. It looked ready to die, a crippled husk trying to protect the center of its being with a fence of legs.

A racket of caterwauling yowls abraded the ears in the upstairs hall of the Tendo home, before falling into a painful mewling. Akane suddenly realized part of the wailing was coming from her own throat.

The misshapened body in the cocoon seemed to split open before the tortured eyes of Ben Reilly and Akane Tendo. It unfolded like a grotesque flower, veiled by the sparking gossamer shroud.

The flower abruptly coalesced into human form once again. But not completely human. Definite cat-like attributes marked the body transforming before them. It ricocheted between the appearance of a bishonen warrior with scythe-like claws, whipping tail and alert twitching ears and a dazzlingly cute magic cat-girl princess of feline imperiousness.

The transformations began to slow. The feline ears, tails and claws manifest on the form inside the cocoon lost their prominence. Through the now almost transparent casing, Ranma Saotome was becoming himself again.

§☼§☼§

The young Shinto priest looked around at the temple grounds. Though the ancient shrine appeared well maintained, he struggled with a hazy memory that the only jinja to the Neko-kami in the area was long abandoned. Yet here was an immaculate environ, well kept and well suited for the wedding ceremony he was called upon to perform today.

The bride stood before him. An English woman; she introduced herself as Fiona Caldwell, and in an unusual twist of tradition, made the arrangements for the ceremony. At her side stood her groom, a Chinaman, clad in an impeccable white tuxedo. The priest couldn't recall hearing the man speak during the arrangements.

A bit of folklore flitted through the priest's mind. Miss Caldwell said her groom's name was Mao-Mo-Lin. It occurred to the priest, the name was the same as a figure from Chinese folklore -- a ghost cat, cursed to eternally seek a bride.

The priest smiled. Despite the coincidental name, this man, dowdy as he appeared, was no cat. He wasn't a ghost either, rather the fortunate suitor of the attractive English woman before him.

A handful of guests gathered around as the pair began to recite their vows in response to the priest's promptings. The groom's first nasal response, allayed the priest's suspicion the man was mute.

Other figures seemed barely visible in the shadowed nooks and alcoves of the temple grounds. Somehow the Shinto holy man couldn't seem to see any of the witnesses' faces in any detail. This strangeness bothered the priest slightly, but he put away the gnawing foreboding and concentrated on his duties. They had paid him after all, even though neither appeared to be an adherent to the indigenous faith he served. Obviously this was a spur of the moment nuptial party or against the wishes of the bride's parents, the priest thought.

A strangled gag brought the young priest back from his musings. Before him the groom was in obvious distress. The man's hands were at his own mouth. His eyes bugged enormously from his skull.

"Airen! What's wrong," the handsome woman at his side reached out for her groom -- her words an odd mixture of Chinese and English.

His hand swept out, pushing her away. "Nyooo. Get awaay from mee, Fiona," the man in white wailed.

His body began to quake. Before the priest's eyes, the groom's form began to inflate. The white tuxedo was absorbed into his flesh as his bulk expanded. The priest's own eyes bugged as he staggered back from the transformation. The groom was no longer human, rather an oversized white cat with eyes the size of beach balls and a mouth full of needle-sharp teeth. "Mao-Mo-Lin," the priest whispered, realizing he was witnessing the groom's true form as the Chinese folk tale came to life before his eyes.

The English bride held her ground, standing at the cat's side, but when the ground underneath the behemoth suddenly disappeared into a void of blackness, even she retreated.

To the young priest's eyes, the earth didn't cave away underneath the ghost cat. It suddenly turned the jet black of a greedy lightless void yearning to consume the light above it. The suddenly opened abyss pulled the transformed groom into its depths. A dazzling white point of light sparkled above the void before the black hole was replaced by the solid stone steps once again.

A thunderous "crack" split the suddenly deafening quiet of the shrine. A black glimmer twinkled in the spot where the man called Mao-Mo-Lin stood moments before. The priest became aware only he and the young Englishwoman remained in the open yard of the jinja. All the other guests had vanished.

The obsidian glimmer bent the light around it and expanded. The astounded priest looked on a jet-black version of the white cat that had just disappeared. The black cat shook its head, opened its eyes and looked around, taking in its surroundings. The bride sprinted for the torii of the shrine. Her motion attracted the demon cat's attention. It spun, hissing, claws springing forth from its massive paws.

The young priest was motionless; watching without comprehension at the rapid fire events playing out before his eyes.

The girl skidded to a halt under the double crossbar of the torii as a wizened figure stepped between her and the pursuing catamount. The shrouded figure, half as tall as the English woman traced a cryptic aegis in the air between the fleeing girl and the monstrous cat.

"This one you will not harm," a rasping voice cackled as the neko-oni also skidded to a halt in front of the pair. Its sulfuric breath came in ragged gasps as it sucked in the air of the material world.

The diminutive figure reached up and pulled back the hood of its cloak, revealing gray hair atop a finely wrinkled face. "I am Madame Qua of the True Believers of the Hand. This is my disciple. She has willingly chosen to serve the purpose of the Beast. Do not hinder our purpose demon or you will face the wrath of our master, the Beast."

The cat-demon snarled and spat at the two women. "I care not about you, your pathetic disciple or your master. Only Saotome is important. Stand in my way woman and you will regret it for all of eternity," it hissed.

From the shadowy alcoves of the shrine, a hoard of muttering ninja appeared. They moved silently to surround the women, drawing weapons in defense of the pair. Only the shallow whispering of the arcane litany on their lips broke the silence following the old woman's declaration. Their garb was dark green. Close silk masks covered their heads, save for a single oval opening for their cold eyes. An applique'‚ in the shape of an open black hand emblazoned the front of their utilitarian ninja-style attire.

The demon-cat snarled its hatred, but advanced no farther. It spun, searching for another exit.

A strangled gasp issued from the steps of the shrine altar. It was a tiny sound. Hardly noticeable at all really, but it seemed almost thunderous to the young Shinto priest from whose throat it issued.

The head of the black monster swung toward him. Their eyes locked. The cat licked its lips. A huge tongue, carpeted with razor sharp rasps curled languidly over the glistening white teeth filling its mouth. The young priest tried desperately to remember a warding prayer against cats.

He felt a momentary relief as the demon before him dissolved into a horde of common house cats that spread out across the grounds of the shrine. Terror was the last thing he felt as he realized the feline mass had surrounded him and was leaping at him from all sides.

At the torii gate, the shriveled matron motioned imperceptibly to one of the faceless ninja surrounding her and the younger woman. A bundle landed at Fiona Caldwell's feet.

"Change."

The young woman quickly opened the package and shook out a jumpsuit identical to those worn by the silent guard around her. Without a word the would-be bride stripped off the white business style ensemble she wore and donned the uniform. She was pulling the silken mask in place when Madame Qua spoke again.

"Step aside. Let him pass."

The troop of Hand militia parted to let a wave of cats flow through the torii posts, down the jinja steps and disappear into the streets and undergrowth of Nerima Ward.

The old woman stood watching the feline flow abate. When the last cat vanished the crone chuckled.

"Interesting. Happosai may be denied his vengeance, while I -- I will be released from my debt no matter the outcome."

"What of the union?" the girl at her side asked without emotion.

"If the groom ever returns, we will see to that," the old woman replied as she waved her hand at the torii. The grounds seemed to shimmer briefly and the appearance of well-kept maintenance evaporated into harsh dilapidation. The only things new in the abandoned shrine were the shining white bones of the skeleton on the steps of the ancient and overgrown altar.

§☼§☼§

Ranma's transformational dance inside the diaphanous cocoon ceased.

A broken sob caught in Akane's throat, breaking the silence. Ben Reilly released his unconsciously held breath as Akane shoved the shoji door open and began crawling toward the silent and still form of Ranma Saotome.

"Ranma," she whispered his name as she tore at the crystalline webbing barring her way. She raked it aside with her hands and arms, burrowing into the gossamer tangle. The filaments shattered under her advance. They fell tinkling to the wooden floor and sparkled in the window light like broken shards of spun glass.

Ben Reilly straightened and stepped into the room, intent on following Akane to his Sensei's aid.

As his shoulder brushed a span of webbing suspending Ranma between floor and ceiling, he felt a burn. Turning his head, he was surprised to see the fabric and flesh of his right shoulder separating where it contacted several strands of the webbing. The shimmering threads passed through cloth and skin unfazed. Blood began to seep from the wounds, but quickly changed to a liberal flow. Reilly pulled back, watching the now crimson stained filaments emerge from the cuts in his tattered shirt.

Instantly Reilly reached out and touched a shimmering fiber lightly. He felt the sting as the filament parted the flesh of his finger. A quick examination revealed an almost microscopic line of red crossing the tip. It began to grow into a welling droplet. His spider sense was silent. He looked at his shoulder again. His arm was stained crimson from the inch-deep slice he'd barely felt.

"Akane! Stop!" Reilly cried, fearing he was too late.

The girl was already deep into the webbing, making her way toward Ranma, crying as she went. She called his name, crawling, ripping the scintillating threads out of her way with now bare and bloody arms. Wherever they touched her, the strands separated fabric and cut flesh before yielding to her insistence. She was oblivious to the wounds.

Reilly was paralyzed with horror. He watched, dumbfounded as the youngest Tendo girl reached the now blackened cocoon, a trail of blood in her wake. She stood up, heedless of the danger of the molecularly sharp strands surrounding her.

She reached out and grabbed the gray silken shroud, her fingers sinking between the darkened fibers as she began to tear at the fabric of Ranma's prison. She paid no heed as she ripped the silken body bag from its moorings and hugged it to her body, lowering it to the floor. The razor sharp strands shredded the front of her seifuku.

"Ranma, I'm here," she sobbed as she tore chunks of webbing out of the cocoon with bloody fingers. The tattered shreds of her school uniform parted. The garment barely clung to her shoulders as she rocked the body of her beloved in her arms. The now peacefully quiet face of Ranma Saotome seemed to sleep as she cradled his head on her lap and brushed stray strands of the crystalline webbing from his face with fingers dripping with her own blood.

"I'm here. I'm here," she whispered. Impulsively she pressed her lips to his, calling his name. His lips remained unresponsive to her kiss.

§☼§☼§

A torrent of feline fury boiled through the streets and back alleys of Nerima. It flowed through the sewers and bounded through the tree tops, making its way in a more or less straight course toward the walled compound of the Tendo home and dojo.

Denizens of the ward, whether they were canine or verminous, bolted to avoid the yowling clowder of cats traversing the ward's various neighborhoods in a malicious swarm. Those too lazy, old, arrogant or distracted by other concerns paid the ultimate price for their inattention.

Miraculously, citizens of the ward were scarce along the demonic clowder's path, and the few who witnessed its passing, swore off their favorite intoxicant thereafter -- at least for a little while.

§☼§☼§

Ben Reilly gawked at the sight before him. He couldn't understand how Akane Tendo wasn't sliced into a bazillion tiny pieces. He couldn't understand the failure of his spider-sense to warn him against walking into the razor sharp strands. He couldn't understand, and yet he knew -- he knew -- the events of Ueno Park lay at the core of the mysteries assaulting his understanding. Somehow all this was his fault.

He was applying a hasty web bandage to his shoulder when the familiar warning tingle of his spider-sense began to buzz. Its warning grew quickly. Reilly swore inside himself. Something was coming just when he needed time to figure out what was happening with Ranma and Akane.

Behind him, a soft scuff of slippered feet and a whispered, "Oh my," signaled Kasumi's presence. The comely young woman was shaking her head as though trying to clear it. The warning buzz inside Reilly's head stepped up in intensity. Kasumi's hands snapped up to clutch the sides of the back of her head.

"Ohhh!" She looked into his eyes with a bewildered look of distress. "Reilly-san, what's happening?" she said as she held her head.

The New Yorker was reaching out to touch her shoulder when the warning inside his head screamed. Kasumi Tendo flinched. In unison Reilly and the young woman turned toward the high-set window across the room from them.

Whatever it was, it was coming through that window.

Reilly read the familiar warning signal. He had to get on the other side of that window to meet whatever was coming, but he couldn't cross the short distance by the most direct path. Turning, he barked an order to the eldest Tendo girl, "Kasumi stay here. Whatever happens don't touch that webbing."

Less than a second later he was gone. Kasumi looked for only a second at the remains of the ceiling panel the westerner ripped out of his way as he leaped into the attic space above.

The girl barely had time to think about calling repairmen to fix the ceiling and the hole in the roof above as the howling in her head escalated and changed. The frantic buzzing in her head suddenly sorted itself out and made sense to the young woman. She didn't know how, but she knew something evil was headed for that window. She knew Reilly had gone to meet it -- to defend Ranma and her sister. These things she knew and incomprehensibly understood.

Horror washed over her as her eyes followed the bloody trail starting about a meter inside the doorway and leading to a tragic tableau in the center of the room.

She could make out her kneeling sister's back as the younger girl cradled one end of the darkened cocoon on her lap. Akane was sitting in a puddle of blood as she gently rocked her fallen fiance'.

A tiny movement caught Kasumi's attention. A barely perceptible line of scarlet seemed to flow outward from Ranma's cocoon shrouded body in all directions. It raced up the remaining strands of webbing and down the tunnel Akane breached in her advance.

The bands of crystalline webbing seemed to shimmer with the barely detectable wave of scarlet. It raced outward, running to and fro over the strands still attached to the walls and ceiling. The threads still spanning the room seemed to shiver with muted waves of subdued rainbows. Before her astounded eyes, a lacy curtain began to descend from the intact horizontal filaments, even as tiny scarlet points seemed to launch themselves from broken intersections of the original web.

The scarlet line was rebuilding the latticework that supported the cocoon. Kasumi's eyes snapped back to the two youths at the center of the room. The cocoon was being rebuild too, and this time its bounds included her sister's kneeling form. The remains of her new school uniform slid from her shoulders to puddle around her hips where it soaked in the pool of blood that surrounded her.

The weeping girl took no heed of her state of undress nor to the otherworldly events taking place around her. She rocked and wept and whispered, "Ranma no baka," with a voice steeped in sorrow and regret.

A light "thump," outside the window drew Kasumi's attention. She knew Reilly was there. The buzz inside her head told her so. An ominous shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight streaming through the window. The eye-dazzling light show of sparkles dancing on the shimmering webbing that criss-crossed and clogged the interior of the Tendo guest room, lost its fairyland luster.

Kasumi Tendo didn't know what was going on, but she knew one thing: she would not desert her sister or the stricken young man on her lap to the evil outside that window. Nor would she desert the foreigner who was putting his life on the line for them. She reached between her legs and gathered up the back hem of her dress, tying it in place with her apron. She would fight.

It had been years since she'd even done a kata, but what little skill remained would be used to defend her family. Her hands clinched into fists and a flinty resolve shone with laser beam intensity in her eyes as she stood guard over the precious treasure in the guest room.

§☼§☼§

For Ranma Saotome, the spiraling well of darkness that threatened to engulf him turned crimson. Warm Lap's hand seemed to brush his face. Gargantuan drops of blood pelted him. Their impact drove back the darkness, transforming it into a warm red glow of life. It was a crimson rain that flowed down his face and into his mouth. He struggled to wipe it from his lips, but he couldn't move his hands and arms.

Instead he found himself amazed by the flavor on his lips. It was blood. Somehow he knew it was Akane's. The flavor was nothing special -- the same salty iron taste he'd experienced when he'd tasted his own, but ... it was as though it was bursting with life -- a life so vigorous it burst upon his tongue with an effervescense that seemed to lift him out of the darkness.

Ranma struggled to shift his attention from the flavor on his lips. His surroundings were changing; pulling his attention outward. The constricting well with obsidian walls was gone. In its place he found himself in an expansive tent woven of a shimmering scarlet cloth.

A golden lamp fashioned in the shape of four roaring lion heads lit the interior. The four-faced lamp encircled the central pole of the tent with one face gazing toward each corner. Golden light streamed from the open mouths and eyes of the brazen luminary, suspended at least two meters above the floor. Its light bathed the foursquare enclosure in a warm glow.

Light shining through openings in the top of the lamp revealed a central support plate fashioned in the shape of a spider resting on top of the beam. Six gossamer threads descended from the spider-shaped plate to suspend the lion-faced lamp midway up the pole. Eight wooden supports reached out from the plate, extending to the sides and corners of the scarlet tent. At their midpoint, a pegged joint changed the angle of the supports, making them look even more like spider's legs, and allowing the tent sides to fall more vertically to the ground.

Ranma wondered at his strange new surroundings. Each new awakening seemed stranger than the one before, and he felt sure he might be finding Alice or a fretful white rabbit at any moment.

He looked about, taking in his surroundings more closely. He was reclining on an ornate divan covered with large plush pillows. Sitting up, he noticed intricately woven tapestries hanging at intervals from standards suspended between the spider-leg struts. The banners divided the tent into an inner court and an encircling outer court. The divan upon which he awoke sat at the back of the inner circle, opposite a section devoid of hangings, marking the path to the doorway flaps.

He was getting up to examine the tapestries more closely when the flaps of the entry burst inward. Ranma Saotome dropped instantly into a ready stance. He almost relaxed when he recognized Akane Tendo's familiar face.

Their eyes met and the girl stumbled on the tent's floor coverings as she tried to stop her headlong plunge through the entryway. The stumble caused the tattered remains of her school uniform to slide from her body.

Her reaction was instinctive and purely Akane. Her head dropped to see what was happening. Her hands and arms moved to cover herself, clutching at her bra and panties, which threatened to desert her as well. Her touch exacerbated her problem as the violated undergarments surrendered. She found herself holding the scraps in place. The well-worn cry, "Ranma no hentai!" cascaded from her lips.

Ranma Saotome's reaction was more a conditioned response. He saw what was going to happen. He spun, turning his back and wailing, "I ain't lookin'! I ain't lookin'!" in defense, while waiting for the impact, head in eye-covering hands.

Akane whirled, searching for something -- anything -- to cover her nakedness. Without thought of value or significance, Akane stepped to one side and ripped one of the embroidered banners from its supports and wrapped it about herself as the useless shreds of her store-boughts fluttered to the ground.

"Ranma you perv ..." she stopped in mid word, frozen by realization. "Ranma? You're awake?"

The quaking youth nodded, not daring to turn toward her. "Course, I'm awake ..." he started to snap before a flicker of doubt assailed him.

Was he awake in this Lewis Carroll world? He didn't have time to ponder the question as a small but powerful hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Akane stood before him, wrapped in a silken banner of scarlet and gold. Joy and question danced in her eyes as she looked into his face, all hint of customary wrath abandoned.

"You're awaaaaake!" She almost squealed.

"Uh, I think so, maybe ... I, I'm n-not real s-sure 'bout th-that," he stammered as he looked pointedly around the tent, before her arms encircled him in a bearhug that suddenly reminded him of Ryoga's misguided embrace under the man-made waterfall of Healthy Leisure Land.

§☼§☼§

A boiling horde of cats topped the Tendo compound wall as Ben Reilly ripped his way through the oft-patched roof of the house.

As it advanced across the garden it coalesced into the form of a massive black cat that circled the koi pond.

Reilly leapt down from the main roof to the eave sloping away from the second floor windows. He ripped his web-shooters from around his ankles, slapping them into place on his wrists. Since his first run-in with Shampoo, the westerner refused to be caught without his full arsenal.

Inwardly he was grateful this new menace seemed to be taking a more solid form. He always found shape shifting foes such as Sandman and the Swarm the most difficult to subdue. With any luck he might be able to knock this beastie out in short order. The magnitude of the warning buzz in his head told him he wasn't going to get that lucky.

The menacing eyes in the cartoonish head swung toward him, and to Reilly's astonishment and momentary relief, paused. Reilly settled the web shooters into a more comfortable position. He was ready now.

The cat's outlines began to shimmer. Suddenly the form below him expanded, growing until a giant with oriental features and vertically slitted eyes stood catseye-to-eye with Ben Reilly.

A massive sweat drop rolled down the back of the westerner's head, and he found his hands in the shocked promise pose of surprise.

The giant almost presented an image of shocking might and awesome splendor in robes of scarlet, gold and black, a pair of swords at the belt -- almost.

Unfortunately, the portrait of Chinese royal might was spoiled by an oversized French cavalier chapeau, complete with six-foot feather perched at a jaunty angle on the giant head. The regal robe was sullied by a massively wide and worn leather belt that prevented it from falling in natural lines to the ground where it should have just hidden silk slippers. Instead it cinched the giant's midsection in a constricting grasp that forced the robe to ride up and reveal a pair of worn and oversized leather boots.

The swords on the giant's belt were mismatched. One was a slender rapier, the other, far more ominous, was a curved scimitar of Chinese design that reminded Reilly of a cat's extended claw.

Quickly suppressing his reaction to the giant's ridiculous mixture of attire, Ben Reilly dropped into the now habitual ready stance of Anything Goes.

"Nyai am Aku-Mo-Lin. Nyai have come to take back what Ranma Saotome has stolen from me," the giant announced in a high nasal twang that mocked its regal demeanor. Dismay flickered across the vertical irises of its eyes. The giant cleared its throat. "Stand aside, or face my wrath," it continued in a rich, and far more appropriate baritone.

Reilly struggled to keep from laughing at the sudden change in voices. Evil and dangerous as his spider-sense warned this thing was, it was hard to take seriously in its inept attempt to bluff him as a mighty Chinese Puss-n-Boots.

His screaming spider-sense sobered him. He was inwardly grateful for his foe's sudden change of tactics. Reilly knew from past experience and borrowed memories he would have been hard pressed to defend against a feline tsunami. Its current form gave him a fighting chance.

"I am Ben Reilly of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts," he replied in mock seriousness. "Sensei Saotome is many things, but a thief is not one of them. Perhaps you're thinking of his father -- definitely a thief and a con man. As for standing aside, you can't have an audience with the Sensei until you prove your claim, Mr. Lin -- if you can."

Anger clouded the giant face. "You doubt my claim," the rich voice replied as a smirk gained control of the visage. "Very well then. This is my proof."

Reilly knew the attack was coming before the words reached his ears. The giant's hand drew and thrust with the short curved sword, faster than any normal man could have seen -- faster even than most ordinary martial artists could have avoided. Reilly thanked God he was neither normal nor ordinary as the blade passed through his previous position.

Reilly realized the monstrous strike was only incidentally aimed at him as he leaped above it. The blade carried past where he'd stood toward the wall of the bedroom beyond. The westerner somersaulted and twisted in midair. One hand shot a line of webbing over the massive hand gripping the hilt of the sword, while he reached down with the other to gain purchase on Aku-Mo-Lin's outstretched arm.

Happosai-like, Reilly planted his feet on the giant's wrist and pulled viciously at the line, lifting the point of the sword as it crashed through the wall just under the window seal. He felt the second blow coming. This one was aimed at him, but he couldn't let go of the line in his hands, or it might be all over for Ranma and Akane.

§☼§☼§

Kasumi felt it coming, and there was nothing she could do about it. The wall just under the window exploded inward. Chunks of wooden structure and splinters of window glass tore through the shimmering web clogging the interior of the room. The larger chunks fell harmlessly at her feet. Smaller fragments hung in the shattered remains of the webbing. The whole latticework seemed to quiver, then collapsed into a scintillating carpet of glassine splinters.

An enormous curved blade swung to and fro in the air just above Akane's unnoticing head. If it dropped only slightly, the girl would be decapitated.

Kasumi Tendo leapt forward. Reilly's warning about the webbing was now unnecessary and unheeded in the heat of the moment. She had to keep that blade from dipping.

Without thinking, she reached -- reached into hammerspace and pulled.

The haft felt comfortable in her hands, as though custom-fitted for her grip. The head of the mallet she suddenly found in her grasp wasn't terribly large like the one's Akane used to pull. It was a square sledge, perfectly sized and weighted for the meter-long handle in her hands. Its striking face was cut into a coarse diamond toothed maul. Kasumi flipped the weapon and found the opposite face a finer version of its reverse. She recognized it immediately as an oversized meat tenderizer. A small, but grim smile crossed her face as she swung at the massive fingers holding the sword. She'd tenderized this monster. Oh, yes, she would.

Kasumi felt bone give under the impact of her blow. She heard the screech of pain from outside the shattered wall. The sword quit swinging to and fro as the massive hand released its grip and withdrew from her attack. The sword's point lurched upward, burying itself in the ceiling, sticking fast. A second later, a gray-clad figure crashed into the room, opening the hole in the wall a bit wider.

Ben Reilly came to rest on the now completely encased forms of Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome. He lay still before Kasumi Tendo's shocked eyes, obviously battered unconscious. Blood began to flow from his back where he lay on the molecularly keen strands. As if in response to his wounds, the scarlet glimmer leapt up again. The tiny red dots flowed out from the central cocoon and began to enshroud Reilly, making him part of the misshapened casing that now imprisoned her sister and future brother-in-law.

A scrabbling at the opening drew her attention. Enormous black paws with matching enormous claws were ripping at the wall, enlarging the hole in her home. Between swipes, Kasumi Tendo caught glimpses of the snarling face of a feline behemoth beyond.

At her feet, the web-weaving scarlet mites were fast workers. She could barely make out the westerner's features under the coating of filaments they were laying down.

Desperation and determination settled like a weight on Kasumi Tendo's shoulders. This was beyond her, she knew, but she couldn't abandon the trio at her feet. What chance did she have against a monster that felled a seasoned fighter like Reilly-san? She looked about for another choice, but found none. She wished Ranma was awake. She knew he would find a way to win -- he always did. Then the realization of the nature of her foe dawned on her -- a giant cat. Even if Ranma were awake he would be no succor.

Kasumi Tendo centered herself and turned to face the monster on the other side of the wall. She knew that were Ranma in a position to comment, he would call her decision stupid. She hefted the mallet in her hands and breathed a prayer.

"Okaasan, help me."

(EoC37)

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Taxes, business trips and all, ya know. There's much more in the "bank" this time, so the next part of "Awakenings" should -should- follow swiftly.

-JW


	38. Awakenings, Togetherness

Special thanks for inspiration to MZephyr for his excellent story: "Togetherness."

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma ½ / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 38: Awakenings, Togetherness**

Stars swam through Ben Reilly's vision. He vaguely recognized what he was seeing wasn't consciousness. Even though he'd tried to roll with the Chinese giant's follow up blow, he hadn't evaded it entirely.

He was lucky even to be able to roll with it at all. Something made the giant scream with pain and release its grip on the sword at the last second. The point of the blade lurched upward under Reilly's efforts only fractions of a second before the backhanded strike connected. It was just enough for him to move with the blow, softening its effect slightly.

Nevertheless, the stroke wiped the westerner off the giant's wrist and into the wall of the Tendo house with enough force to jelly his guts if it had connected fully.

Reilly's body clipped the edge of the ragged hole. The blow spun him around as darkness provided a backdrop to the spinning stars before his eyes. He came to rest on the silk shrouded forms of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo.

He hardly felt the skin peeling from his back as he slid down the cocoon encasing them, coming to rest on the floor.

The sensation of falling engulfed him. An internal panic flared as he felt he'd misjudged a leap between Manhattan skyscrapers only to find he'd run out of the webfluid necessary to spin a line and complete the jump safely. He was tumbling through space with no way to stop a fatal descent.

In the unreality of semi-consciousness, Reilly's muddled thoughts flashed through checking his utility belt for spare web cartridges. He found none and his hazy desperation was on the verge of turning to resignation when the impression of landing in a hammock enfolded him and wiped the stars from the midnight sky behind his eyelids.

§☼§☼§

Kasumi Tendo attacked with a speed she didn't know she possessed, a strength she didn't know she had and abilities beyond her comprehension. Springing forward, she aimed what she hoped was a crushing blow at the raking claws violating the remains of the guest room wall. Splinters of claw went flying as her blow connected. A vile-smelling ichor welled from the crushed claw. Another hissing screech buffeted Kasumi's ears as the offending paw withdrew in pain.

Seconds later the guest room wall disintegrated before her eyes. Claws penetrated near the eave and raked outward, pulling the shattered remains of the wall with them. Kasumi got her first clear view of the attacking monster. It was a giant scale-faced cat with flaming red eyes, saber like eyeteeth, and a forked, flickering tongue covered with flesh-ripping rasps.

The behemoth attacked. Kasumi countered on pure instinct. The buzz in her head guided her out of the way of most of the hailstorm of blows raining on her and the guest room. She countered with her mallet when she couldn't evade or the strike would endanger the oddly shaped cocoon she protected. She was a flea, ricocheting around the remains of the room in defense of the bundle at its center.

The claws withdrew. The eldest Tendo daughter tried to orient herself in the unexpected, though welcome, respite. She searched the floor in front of her for the sparkling bundle she was defending. Not there. She twisted to look behind her. She found the space empty -- the floor strangely interrupted by a pattern of lathe work. Alarm flared in her heart. Where were they? Had the monster managed to snatch them away under cover of an attack. She searched the room high and low -- and froze when she found the sparkling cocoon.

She shook her head in disbelief. The cocoon seemed to be attached to the ceiling now, but Kasumi realized it was the other way round. Somehow she was standing on the ceiling as though it was the floor.

She didn't have time to wonder at this marvel. As her sense of up and down righted itself, the buzz flared again, urging her to move. In a slow-motion reality, she felt herself crouch slightly before jumping off the groaning ceiling panel, somersaulting and landing lightly on the floor ready to face the coming attack.

She vaguely wondered how long she would be able to hold out against the monster. So far her defense was impenetrable, but she knew she couldn't go on forever. She either had to attack and kill it, or flee.

The buzz inside her head shifted slightly. Kasumi edged forward to scan the yard from the shattered remains of the guest room. The monster was gone, but the buzz in her head wasn't. Had it given up? The warning buzz told her otherwise. Despite the buzz, Kasumi couldn't see the monster in the yard.

The tingle stepped up its urgency, then bellowed a new attack was coming. It gave no indication where the attack would come however. The danger was everywhere. Kasumi realized she had to get out, but she couldn't leave the helpless trio behind either.

The girl spun to face the cocoon. A change was overtaking the misshapen lump in the center of the room. The sparkle was gone. The shroud looked sodden -- as though it had been doused with water. She hesitated only a moment before grabbing the cocoon and trying to move it. Kasumi laughed at the thought of trying to carry away three full-grown people by herself, but was relieved when the bundle moved in her grasp.

The outer surface of the webbing was slimy now, as though it was melting. She found she could drag it easily, but realized quickly if she was going to get herself and the others out of harm's way, she had to pick them up somehow.

Squatting, Kasumi quickly leaned back against the slippery mass, reached back and grabbed handfuls of the increasingly gelatinous fibers. A flash of pain struck her hands. She flinched as a hundred paper cuts serrated her fingers. Grimacing she scooted back against the lump and rocked forward, struggling to drag the unwieldy bulk onto her back. Amazingly she found herself able to hoist a portion of the cocoon and stand up. She ignored the blood she felt dripping from her hands, and didn't notice the scarlet wave she'd seen encase her sister and Reilly flow over her hands and forearms, working to include her in the bizarre bundle.

Her head whipped around as the source of the mounting danger localized outside the shoji door leading to the hallway. A vaguely familiar white and black house cat stuck its head around the jam of the door, but Kasumi didn't ponder the wisp of mystery. The pain in her hands had noticeably lessened as she lunged for the broken wall, half carrying, half dragging her burden.

An angry hiss turned into a cacophonous chorus and Kasumi's sense of peril expanded. She felt as though a giant mouth was closing around her as she pulled the stricken trio through the ragged opening and onto the sloping roof outside. Looking back over her shoulder, Kasumi was just able to see the roof of the Tendo home. It was swarming with house cats -- angry, hissing house cats. They boiled through the hole Reilly made for his exit.

Kasumi and the horde leapt in unison for the courtyard below. As she hit the ground, she tried to keep her momentum, but the koi pond blocked her path.

Multiple impacts peppered the bundle on her back. More impacts followed in rapid succession. She could hear the soft tom-tom of more cats bounding off the roof and striking the ground around and behind her as her new danger sense screamed shrilly.

She tried to spring forward; trying to clear the koi pond in one leap. Alone, she would have made it easily, but her load was too unwieldy. The tail end of the cocoon snagged on the rock border of the pool. Kasumi felt like a madly charging dog coming abruptly to the end of a long leash.

Her head and feet swapped positions as the fibrous shroud stretched, but refused to break. The cocoon splashed down into the garden pond, displacing koi and lily pads in a miniature tsunami.

Kasumi clung to the bundle and found herself slapped viciously into the ground by her rebounding leash. A parade of stars danced across her vision in a split second of unconsciousness. Her grip on the bundle relaxed and she struggled to sit up and figure out where she was and what she'd been doing.

As she rubbed the back of her head, cognizance of her predicament snapped into renewed focus as the buzz at the base of her skull throbbed anew. Twisting toward the pond, Kasumi Tendo faced the feline leviathan again.

But the scaly cat paid her no heed. It's focus was absorbed by the now sodden bulk in the pond. The surface of the cocoon swam with an oily rainbow of colors as the three occupants suddenly began to struggle inside.

§☼§☼§

"Akane." Ranma wheezed as he struggled to break the girl's almost bone-crushing hug. She looked up into his eyes, smiled, and released her grip, relaxing until she held him in a comfortable and comforting embrace.

"Ranma, I was so worried," she whispered.

"W-worried?"

"When you wouldn't wake up."

Her answer puzzled him. It made him try to remember the last time he'd lain down to sleep. He searched his memories back beyond the battle with Aku-Mo-Lin, beyond the tunnels of the dreamlands.

They'd been on their way to talk to Mousse about Reilly's predicament with Shampoo. The night before that -- his heart warmed at the memory -- he'd finally declared his true feelings for the girl who held him now. He found his own arms encircling her. The night between was the last time he remembered truly laying down to sleep.

He remembered the alley and he remembered Reilly-san fighting Mousse. The near-sighted martial artist surprised him with his unexpected attack on the American, but after that -- nothing.

"Something happened in the alley," Ranma muttered to himself. He suspected it had something to do with the Neko-ken. A wave of feeling suddenly trapped and confined washed over him, but passed quickly.

"How long have I been asleep?" he wondered aloud.

"A week," Akane whispered into his chest.

A whole week? Ranma was stunned. He knew he often slept like a restless corpse, but a week? He looked around again. He didn't recognize any of what he saw around them. It was all foreign -- crazy. He still wasn't awake. This was just another portion of the crazy dream he was trapped in. But now he knew it was a dream -- and he knew he had to wake up.

"Akane, well, um, about that." He wasn't sure if the girl was real or just a product of his own mind. She seemed to be very real, but so did everything else in recent memory. "Do you remember getting trapped in Happosai's dream?" Ranma asked nervously.

"How could I forget." The girl shivered at the memory, her face still resting on his chest. "It was horrible. Thank God, Kasumi woke him up before he got really perverted." Another shudder shook her frame.

"Well, uh, I think it's happened again. Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Huh?" Akane finally released her hug. The silk tapestry threatened to slip from her shoulders as she pushed away from him. A quick grab arrested a second accidental flashing and Akane turned away from him to secure her modesty. She looked around, taking in their surroundings while securing her drape by twisting and tucking it like a towel after a bath.

"I, I don't know," she stammered after turning in a full circle. "I was in ... Oh!"

Her head snapped up to look into his eyes. "I thought you were dead, and I ... I just wanted you to move or ... anything ... and then it was all gray and fuzzy and your lips ..." The torrent of words dried up. Tears began to well from her eyes. "Oh, Ranma, what's happening?"

"Don't cry Akane! Please don't cry!" Now his arms encircled her shoulders, pulling her close again.

"I wish I knew what's happening, Akane," the young man answered gently, trying to comfort her.

"I think I'm having the weirdest dream of my life. A moment ago, I thought I was dying. Before that I was fighting a cat demon, that it turned out, was responsible for a lot of the crazy stupid stuff that's happened in my life.

"I've 'woke up' more times than I can count. First I'm a girl, then I'm a guy -- no biggy there, but the weird part is ... I'm the girl-neko and the guy-neko all at the same time. What'd Scarlet call it? Split personalities, yeah. It was like every part of me had its own body -- girl type, guy type, girl neko, guy neko... " he stopped and looked up, as though searching for something. "But now... It's as if all the memories are... mine."

The boy smiled at nothing in particular, a supreme satisfaction growing on his face. This was what they'd fought for. This was Scarlet and Spider's purpose.

He resumed his explanation. "No, THIS is the weird part. There's this spider see ... and this other spider and they're both me. A guy spider and a girl spider and somehow they're Reilly-san too. And we're all fighting this cat demon to knit my soul back together and ... Aw hell, it's so confusing I can't even tell you about it right.

"And now you're in my dream too..." Ranma stopped. A horrified light came on in his eyes as he stared into space.

"Scarlet said we'd probably go crazy if we couldn't get out of there. Maybe that's what's happened. I've gone nuts and was too crazy to notice," he said to the air above Akane's head.

The girl in his arms stifled a sob. Ranma looked down into her rich chocolate eyes. Flecks of gold seemed to swim in their depths. He looked closer, distracted from the mystery of their Alice in Wonderland surroundings by their beauty. Though he'd often looked into her eyes before, he realized he'd never noticed this before. These were truly the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. He wanted to stare into them forever.

A new tear welled up and started to roll down her cheek.

"It'll be Ok, Akane," he whispered as he reached up to wipe it away.

As he touched her cheek a strange duality washed over him. Akane gasped in his arms. His finger lifted the tear away and the sensation stopped. For a split second it was as though he was looking up into his own eyes, while still looking into hers. To top it off, he'd felt himself gasp in reaction, when he knew he hadn't -- but she had?

"Ranma? What just happened?" Akane whispered. The girl was shaken. Had she just seen herself through his eyes? Had she just felt what Ranma was feeling? The window to his soul -- and his feelings -- was closed again.

"I, I don't know," the young man replied, a bit shaken himself. He released his embrace and stepped back from her.

Ranma looked around. Maybe there was a clue -- anything -- to tell him what was happening to him -- to them.

His thoughts returned to Scarlet's sketchy explanations of what was happening in the tunnel passages of the dreamscape. The spider-girl said they had to get his neko-girl type to wake up to escape the tunnels. The female neko had to hand the reins of consciousness back to him. Or was it that she had to go to sleep in the dream lands for him to regain consciousness? Ranma shook his head. He had to remember. Somehow he had to wake up from this insane dream!

Insane? The word sparked a new round of consternation for the pig-tailed martial artist. Was that what was happening to him?

"No. I'm not going there," he said aloud as he marshaled his self-discipline. Despite where his recent memories pointed, he rejected the possibility. That damn cat-demon would love it. It was just another challenge. It he put his mind to it; he knew he could win. It was just this challenge was for his soul. He had to wake up. It was just that simple. This was his dream -- wasn't it? Or was it the girl-neko's dream and he couldn't get out of it?

"Not going where, Ranma?" Akane's words broke his train of thought.

He looked over his shoulder. Akane stood before the cushioned divan as she too examined their surroundings. The silken banner twisted tight over her breasts hid her body from his eyes and yet it didn't. Ranma was struck by how beautiful she was -- how incredibly, perfectly cute she was. A tiny voice of habit tried to object, but was savagely crushed. He'd told her his feelings -- declared his love -- and he'd be damned if he'd deny it again.

"Oh, nowhere really," he answered after having to search his memory for her question and its answer. "I was thinking about something Scarlet said." He moved to stand beside her.

"Who's Scarlet?" This was the second time he'd mentioned the name she noted.

"She's ... " He paused. How was he going to explain this?

"She's?" Akane echoed his start, one eyebrow rising slightly.

"Not another fiancee!" Ranma interjected quickly. "She's ... she's ... she's me... I think ... and somehow ... Reilly-san."

"Huh? Ranma, that makes no sense at all."

Skepticism dripped from the words. He could see it in her eyes -- those deep beautiful eyes. It hurt that she doubted him. How could she believe the tale he'd just lived -- or dreamed? It was patently unbelievable. On the other hand, what part of his life since Jusenkyo was believable? And now he realized his troubles hadn't started at Jusenkyo. They started earlier -- in the pit of the Neko-ken. He shook his head as he recognized even then wasn't when his star-crossed fortunes began. The day his mother let his fool of a father walk out the door with him -- that was when it all began to go South.

"But," Akane went on more softly, "try to explain it for me, Ok?" A tender softness replaced the flicker of doubt and jealousy he'd just seen there. A softer, sadder version of the smile that grabbed his heart at their first meeting ran across her face.

He was confused. He blinked and stared at the girl in front of him. This wasn't Akane. This was definitely some incongruous aberration of his dream. Where was bash first and ask questions later?

"Wuh, wuh, what?" he stammered.

"Ranma, you said you were trying to break your habit of insulting me. Well, I- I need to break some bad habits too. I- I have to trust the man I love," Akane almost whispered. "Please tell me who Scarlet is? I'm listening, and I- I promise I wont hit you, Ok?"

"W-Was," Ranma answered as he studied the girl in front of him. "I think it's who Scarlet was."

"Huh?"

"Look, Akane, This is still hard for me to understand myself. I don't know if I do understand it, but ... " He reached down and cleared the divan of cushions. "We'd better sit down, I think."

He settled himself on the seat and patted the spot beside him. Akane smiled. Maybe, somehow, in this strange dream world that seemed to be theirs alone, they would be able to put aside the barriers they'd built, she thought. She sat down and reached to take his hand.

At the touch of his skin her perception of their surroundings seemed to swirl into a dizzying kaleidoscope. Ranma's grasp on the relative reality of his perceived surroundings disintegrated at Akane's touch.

Ranma found he was looking through Akane's eyes into his own again. A look of shocked surprise marred the stunning blue eyes that so often intrigued and infuriated her. He could feel her alarm. She could feel his surprise.

Akane saw his mouth shape the words she was thinking. She heard his voice give them sound.

"Ranma, what's happening?"

Then to her horrified amazement, her own voice sounded the reply as she seemed to fall into the gold-flecked chocolate pools of her own eyes.

"I, I don't know, Akane," her voice almost wailed.

They were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. They called him away from the twisted reality around him. He felt he could look into those eyes forever. He wanted to gaze into them and plumb their depths. Maybe if he was a little closer...

His eyes seemed to hover over her, cloudless fields of slate blue sky. She found them soothing in the midst of the suddenly topsy-turvy frame of reality. All she wanted was to gaze into them. She pulled closer ...

They were falling -- falling into the windows of each other's souls.

§☼§☼§

In the deep recesses of Ranma Saotome, Scarlet woke with a start. She realized she shouldn't be awake, as she sat up and looked around. She found herself in a square tent of scarlet fabric. A central pole supported a lamp fashioned like four outward looking lion heads.

A gauzy tangle of gray webbing filled the interior of the enclosure. Waves of scarlet swam back and forth along the diaphanous filaments. Through the translucent netting Scarlet could make out five divans placed regularly around the interior of the tent. She recognised the occupants of four of the couches: Onna, Neko-Onna, Neko-Ranma and to her side, Spider. The fifth couch was empty and she sat on the sixth. A motion near the center post helped her locate the former occupant of the empty couch. First One turned slowly in the middle of the room, examining his surroundings.

The criss-crossing mass of webbing gave everything a fuzzy, ethereal, out of focus aspect. Scarlet strained to make out what was happening. Everything was indistinct, almost ghostly. As she raised her hand to rub her eyes she realized the source of her difficulty. A quick look down at her own body confirmed her suspicion. Though she could make them out, all of them were see-through, mere shades of the personas who fought shoulder-to-shoulder in the gut of Aku-Mo-Lin. They all lacked substance in her sight -- all but the First One.

She smiled. This was as it should be. "We must decrease, so," she laughed at the irony, "he may increase."

But they were not alone. A burnished giant, about twice as large as the ephemeral occupants of the divans seemed to sleep on a throne set at the base of the tent's central pole. An weak inner glow broke through what appeared to Scarlet as a crusty layer of dirt caking the giant's form.

The wan light winked from the tarnished titan at every crease of skin or joint. The veneer of tarnish blocked the light flowing from within the slumbering spirit, but the cracks outlined and defined his features. The sleeping giant was Ranma Saotome. The soft inner light rose and fell with his rhythmic breathing.

The waves of scarlet continued their dance of ebb and flow over the tangled webbing filling the interior of the room. Fractal oscillations ran back and forth among the five ghostly figures and the young man standing in the middle of the tent. Six golden cords ran from an eyelet in the center of the giant's chest to a similar fastener on the chest of each of the six smaller aspects of Ranma Saotome.

Scarlet looked down at the links connecting her own body to the sleeping giant and realized she was seeing the spirit of Ranma Saotome -- her, well his, spirit -- in the midst of the reunification of Ranma Saotome's psyches. She also realized it was something she shouldn't be watching. She should be sleeping like the others -- fading away and merging into one integrated soul.

"Something's wrong." Spider's voice was grim as he sat up on the divan next to her. He seemed more substantial to her now. Around the room the others began to stir.

Scarlet returned Spider's grim look. "Yeah, but what?" she replied.

"Something we never anticipated."

Her eyes followed his to rest on First One. The true Ranma Saotome seemed to be talking to someone she couldn't see. The scarlet undulations seemed to flow around a void in their midst. Its outline was familiar to Scarlet. Horrified realization dropper her jaw as First one motioned to the divan beside him, before sitting down and clearing the couch of pillows.

He reached up as though to take the unseen person's hand.

Scarlet didn't have time to scream, "No!"

Akane Tendo sat on the couch beside him. Shocked surprise and dismay registered on their faces as a scarlet wave rushed toward the couple along the strands of webbing. The wave converged on the couple, engulfing them in an almost instantaneous shimmering shroud.

Scarlet recoiled from what she knew was happening. The process begun to reunite the soul of Ranma Saotome was now working to include the psyche of Akane Tendo. Scarlet tried to bend the scarlet mites at work around the room to her will. She tried to halt the process, but found herself powerless. The merge was her and she was the merge.

The scarlet mites were mindlessly doing what they were designed to do -- what she was designed to do before awareness came to her. On the couch beside her, Scarlet felt Spider's efforts alongside her own. She didn't know what interrupting the knitting process would do to -- her heart seemed to catch in her throat -- to her reason for being -- the scattered souls of Ranma Saotome.

"Can't think about that," Spider gritted at her. "What's happening over there can't happen. We've got to stop it."

Scarlet nodded and turned her attention back to the couple on the divan across the way. She and Spider hopped down from their couches, rushing toward the merging couple. They had to separate them somehow, before...

§☼§☼§

Ranma and Akane felt they were tumbling through the corridors of each other's lives. They were inside each other's minds. Memories, emotions and milestones scrambled across the screen of their awareness and mixed together. The events of the dreamlands and the battle with Aku-Mo-Lin passed before their consciousness. Who Scarlet was no longer needed an explanation.

The frustration of her vigil at his side during the same week was there. He was stunned by her feelings of loneliness as she spoke to his sleeping body, trying to wake him. He was saddened by her dejection when he failed to respond to her voice, and strangely lonely as she bowed in sorrowful resignation to their families' admonition that she go on with life. He was proud of the confidence he found in her heart that he would wake up and be fine.

Akane found herself basking in his desire to protect her. This was what she'd felt for the merest fraction of a second when Ranma wiped the tear from her cheek, and now it enveloped her as she tumbled through his soul. It was a desire to hold all harm and misfortune from her. It was his love and his loyalty.

But at its core she felt a gnawing sense of inadequacy and fear of rejection's cold shoulder.

Her awareness leapt forward through the halls of insight to stand before an open door. She stepped through and understood. Ranma couldn't really believe she -- or anyone else -- could accept, much less love -- a boy who turned into a girl.

He hid behind the one thing he knew he was good at -- The Art. But if he couldn't overcome with strength, training, his ability to learn and improvise, and sheer dogged determination to never quit until he won, he foundered and struggled.

The Art was his anchor. It was the cloak he hid his awkwardness under. It was the truth he thought he kept locked away from the eyes of those around him, hidden under a brash confidence that was real, but all too shallow. He shuddered as her thoughts revealed Akane already knew his secret -- that many people knew the truth about where he hid his insecurity.

This was the reason he twisted everything into a challenge of martial arts prowess if he could. But some things couldn't be forced into that box. Matters of the heart were among those things.

She longed to soothe his fear. She felt him smile in response, but the two of them found another door opened in front of them, beckoning. Something about it chilled Akane. She didn't want to go through, but found herself drawn across the threshold.

Beyond the door their entwining consciousness faced an ugly caricature of Akane. Her head was four times its normal size as she roared at those around her in anger. She roared at everyone, but most especially she raged at her mother and Ranma as she stood over a snake-charmer's woven basket.

Though her feet trampled the dried husk of a serpent's skin, something within the basket strained at its woven lid. A series of wooden pegs tied by leather laces through rattan loops woven into the basket secured the covering. The basket moved of its own accord, wobbling on the floor at her caricature's feet as its occupant thrashed about seeking release.

Akane's heart ached. She thought she was free of the demon of her anger -- that Okaasan had carried it away, but here it was again; imprisoned, but still alive. She knew if it escaped that basket, it would consume... Ranma? Yes, it would consume Ranma, herself and everyone in her life.

She finally realized how deeply her angry bashings wounded his soul. His point of view flowed through her. His insults and apparent indifference were his defense against her violence. It was more training, like punching a wooden post to toughen the skin of his hands -- like breaking blocks

The basket at her feet veritably hopped off the floor as its occupant struggled to escape.

And her anger? Her violence? It was her Art -- her hedge against the world. It was the defense she'd taken up when the world took her mother from her. She knew she had to cast it away. Okaasan had asked her to, and she had -- at least in that moment.

But she hadn't let go of it completely. Anger was really the only method she knew to gain control when the events of her life didn't go to her liking. How could she cast it away completely? It would be like standing naked before the assemble student body of Furinkan High. Her anger was like The Art for Ranma -- an anchor of her soul.

"Find a different anchor," a small unrecognized voice whispered.

Together they looked at the basket. This was her defense? This was folly and a handicap. She could never hope to improve as a martial artist until it was controlled or forsaken. It would be her doom. The harsh words thundered through their awareness. It was Ranma's evaluation. Concise and cutting. Unemotional. Stereotypical. And unfortunately true.

Exasperation exploded inside Akane. "Why can't you understand?" she wailed inside the roiling slurry of thoughts, memories and emotions. "It's not that simple. Okaasan ..." She stopped. Okaasan wanted her to let it go -- had defeated the demon mallet and carried it away. This... this anger was hers, not some interloper playing her like a puppet from outside. She had to forsake the anger of her own soul.

Ranma found himself carried along by the current of her frustration and exasperation even as he sought to comfort her and assure her of his understanding -- of his willingness to support her. He found her emotions flavored with an envy that he'd regained a mother he hadn't known nor missed. It was an exasperation that he was a better martial artist than she. It was an exasperation that he'd refused to train her, to even seriously spar with her -- to respect her.

He was stunned by the inconvenient truth. He'd declared his love. He was taking the first tentative steps toward her training, but the question seemed to hang in the air between their twining souls. Did he respect her? Reluctantly he had to admit he didn't consider her an equal -- she was a girl after all. The basket on the floor popped a lace.

The intensity of her reaction threatened to sweep him away. Ranma cringed at her emotion. He bit back the words of angry rebuttal that grew from the well-worn tracks of habit. He would not fall into the same trap he'd just identified in her.

And yet he found himself buoyed up by the current that buffeted him. For it was carrying him, not pulling him down. A new light of realization dawned for Ranma Saotome. It was something he'd known, but never truly recognized. When the chips were down, Akane always supported him, helped him, rescued him, even when she was angry with him. She accepted him, curse and all. She'd never known him without it. It was part of who he was to her.

For Ranma, the tour into Akane's girl's-eye-view of the world opened doors he had never been able to comprehend before. He came to understand how he'd hurt Akane's feelings with his words and actions. He understood how she interpreted what he'd said and done. He came to understand being a girl. He experienced it through her memories. He saw it all; remembered it all from her point of view.

He was shocked at how multifaceted girls were. He boggled at the strength hidden in his fiancee and realized all his father had told him about girls -- especially this girl -- was wrong. The very concept of Yin as female and inferior to the male Yang was wrong. How could there be balance if one half was less than its complement?

Just because she was a girl was no reason not to respect and honor her for herself. Abhorrent recognition of his prejudice against the female gender rocked him. Abhorrent recognition of his hypocrisy humbled him. He of all men -- cursed to wear the distaff guise more intimately than any female impersonator, than any transsexual fashioned by surgeon's hands -- should have recognized he was no less person when wearing female form.

And therein he recognized yet another failing. For he had considered himself diminished by the curse -- lesser as a girl, than as a guy.

Now he knew the truth. There was no lack of strength. It was a different kind of strength. She simply perceived the world differently. He saw the memories the way she did and it made perfect sense -- sort of.

Relationships. It was all about relationships for Akane. Where he consciously or unconsciously twisted almost every life experience into a contest with victory as its goal, Akane loved the competition for competition's sake. The journey was just as important as the destination. Each destination was just the starting point for a new journey.

Even the morning confrontation with the Hentai Horde was a relationship for Akane. The memory of the satisfaction that bloomed in her each morning as the horde of boys rushed to challenge her flowed through their consciousness.

Eddying currents of surprise marked the remains of Ranma's psyche as he recognized her daily victory wasn't from a desire to prove her superiority, but rather a need to be on time -- to continue the daily journey in orderly fashion. Despite her outward display of proclaiming the daily fight a bother, Akane acknowledged she'd rather enjoyed the impromptu spars. She'd come to appreciate the situation Kuno's unreasonable edict created.

Her regret of the situation was real too. Before the day when a panda presented a petite flame-haired girl to her father, Akane Tendo realized she would have welcomed the interest of some of the boys from the Hentai Horde, just as any young woman considers and evaluates the strengths and weakness of possible suitors.

But Kuno's declaration changed all that. It helped to create and solidify her opinion that all boys were perverts with only one thing on their minds. She could never respect or date these boys whom she defeated so regularly. She might have dated the one or the many who managed to meet Kuno's qualification, but none did.

That is none did until Ranma-chan humbled her in the dojo the day they first met. And she didn't even recognize her knight in shining armor then.

Two persons drew closer to each other in the swirling twilight zone that was their existence, and the merge continued its work.

There were other memories too, the sort common to every human life. Some were embarrassing; others endearing. Some were precious and held close. Others were surprises, mixed episodes of joy, depression and the mundane, long forgotten by the person who lived them.

It was becoming hard to tell if the memories and emotions were "his" or "hers," and mixed into the background of the memories they recognized were shadows of a foreign life -- a life Ranma recognized as Reilly's.

Ranma realized the background noise of Reilly's life came from Scarlet and Spider -- transferred somehow by the wild science that twisted his student's fate, even as the magic of Jusenkyo twisted his own.

The westerner's memories were a knot of confused anguish wrapped around a heart driven by guilt for a mistake committed only in memory. It was a heart questioning any right to existence while searching for purpose, acceptance and love. Reilly's soul harbored the same gnawing question that inhabited both of their own: "Why?" Why do I exist at all? Why did Pops take me to Jusenkyo? Why did Okaasan have to die? Why about so many things.

But the feral Question had lost its power in Reilly's life. It languished: a lurker trapped deep inside Reilly, waiting -- hoping for an opportunity to escape and drive the questioner frantically through the inescapable maze of "why," to the pit of insanity and damnation. It rattled around inside him, frustrated and impotent, caged by the mantra of enlightenment that guided his existence.

Wonder washed through Ranma and Akane. Reilly knew the answer to the question every human asked! The hurt and uncertainty in the westerner's soul was contained: encapsulated by determination to do the right thing in whatever circumstance; fueled by an inner source that eluded their comprehension.

Reilly's memories gave them a glimpse of what could be theirs. The anchor of his soul, could be the anchor of their souls. It was a pearl in the midst of a chaotic sea of questions; a treasure worth trading a lifetime for; a light that offered safety in the midst of all storms.

§☼§☼§

Aku-Mo-Lin raised a massive paw over the sodden mass of the cocoon containing Ranma, Akane and Ben Reilly. The demon languidly extended the claw of its fore digit from its sheath and poked at the gray sack thrashing in the pond. His purpose was obvious to Kasumi and her response was instinctive. Her mallet was in her hands again as she leapt to interject herself between the helpless trio and the fall of grisly talons.

Kasumi hit the stone border of the pool in one stride and launched herself at the face of the demon. She recognized a defensive strategy was defeat. This monster had to be killed, eradicated, vaporized, just like a mouse or a cockroach invading her kitchen. She knew nothing less would do.

The face of her mallet slammed into the side of the demon cat's head. The oni howled in pain, falling to the side as Kasumi used her miraculous new strength and agility to twist in midair, readying for her landing and another attack. Her blow slammed the behemoth into the side of the house, but it recovered quickly, regaining its feet and shaking its now waffle-patterned head.

Kasumi intended to crush its skull with the next blow, but as she turned to launch herself, she realized the error of her tactics. The monster was now closer to the trapped trio than she was.  
As it turned its misshapened head, the demon also spied her gaff and grinned lopsidedly. It sprang toward the flailing pouch, claws on both paws extended into rapier pikes that seemed to grow faster than the paws descended.

Kasumi leapt. She had to deflect the demon's attack...

She was too late. The scythe-like talons sank home, buried in the soggy membrane, impaling the trio within.

Kasumi's heart shattered. She'd failed. In spite of her fervent determination. In spite of her inexplicable new abilities and strength. She'd failed.

(EoC38) TBC 


	39. Awakenings, Cats and Spiders

Important A/N after story. Please read.

A Spider In Nerima

A Ranma / Spider-man fusion

Chapter 39: Awakenings: Cats and Spiders

The memories were a muddle. Some were his. Some were hers, and now they were becoming increasingly – theirs.

It was as though they weren't individuals anymore, with separate, inviolate memories, but rather an amalgam of two, blended in an unnatural way into one. Was she Rankane? Was he Akanma? Did it matter?

In the forcibly imposed duality of their blending psyches, they found the shared memories of their own bodies – arousing. They both recoiled at first, but found themselves ever drawn to a growing flame within their awareness.

The growing heat was unnerving. Before, circumstances, awkward embarrassment, and anger always combined to bank the flame of shy curiosity before it grew beyond an ember of nascent desire into anything even vaguely resembling passion. Now they found that oft frustrated attraction unleashed and burgeoning into something they couldn't control, and now they didn't know if they really wanted to control it.

Unbidden, the memory of Akane's first sight of Ranma's naked body filled their consciousness. Her involuntary inspection of his manhood, if only for a second, sent renewed waves of embarrassment through their awareness. It was merely curiosity, wasn't it?

A revelation blossomed in their awareness. Her initial anger at their unexpected meeting in the furoba wasn't directed at Ranma. She was mad at herself for being a pervert. The rampage through the house – her labeling him a pervert – it was a cover up she hoped would bury her own hentai indiscretion in the mists of misdirection.

Ranma had to laugh at her discomfort. His amusement was short-lived.

Humiliation and surprise coursed through them as Ranma's feelings of frustration with being so shocked by her sudden appearance in the furoba door surfaced in their awareness. The memory of the chagrin he felt while struggling to remember details of his violent fiancee's nude body unfolded as a revelation. He'd seen her, but was too surprised to look at her. He kicked himself unmercifully in the privacy of his own mind, while proclaiming the lie of indifference to Akane and the world.

Joy flooded through their joint consciousness at the realization his long term denial of any interest in Akane's physical attributes was a complete sham. The joy abated and turned to another tide of shyness as full cognizance of its significance registered and further fanned the flames of growing desire.

Ranma's embarrassment reached its zenith as the memories of his first tentative examinations and explorations of his girl body passed the reviewers' box of their mental parade. The consternation and curiosity at what he'd seen in the small camp mirror normally used for shaving, brought vindicated amusement from the girl sharing head space with him.

His own voice thundered, "Hentai!" but they both knew it was Akane's thought. That elicited a wave of hopeless dismay from the young man, until Akane's own coming of age memories flashed through their minds' eye.

Her recollection of the changes wrought by approaching womanhood turned the tables of embarrassment. She flushed as she felt his reaction to her memories of standing before the mirror to examine her own budding breasts, and the other changes overtaking her girlhood.

His response brought the reality of maleness crashing down on Akane Tendo. She was horrified and tantalized as sight's role in the teen male libido snapped into shocking focus. She felt the pleasurable heat of unbidden and unwanted arousal. She felt his embarrassment as he was swept along by a curiosity beyond his control. It confirmed her conviction that at their core, all men were raging sex perverts. Even a burqa wasn't enough covering if they automatically stripped every woman naked with their mind's eye. And then she realized it was her own mind's eye perusing her body with minute attention to detail.

Akane recognized the curiosity she was feeling was natural beyond her former comprehension and prejudice. It was a mirror image of the curiosity that caused her own eyes to drop in the furo that day so long ago.

Akane finally realized how terrified and inexorably fascinated with the opposite sex Ranma really was. The power of the curiosity was akin to the Neko-ken, save for the insanity – or maybe not. It drew him along. He knew he shouldn't be looking, but he still had to know.

Feelings of jealousy that he would look at anyone else burgeoned only to be met by denial, dismay, and disappointment.

The jealousy evaporated as she realized how much Ranma's shyness toward the opposite sex and the self control his martial arts training spawned, restrained that natural curiosity. His memories proclaimed he'd kept his hands and eyes off Shampoo that night in the furo. Pervert? Not hardly. Prude? Very possibly. But unrestrained? Happi Junior, just like everyone else.

Nor had she comprehended how the Jusenkyo curse aggravated Ranma's misgivings about the opposite sex. She resented how Ranma's mind saw being female as being weak, but ... She felt his awkward and crushing shame as he realized the fallacy of his prejudice.

His changing attitude toward womanhood washed through them, as did the changes taking place in her own psyche. She was experiencing a lifetime of being male, and beyond her comprehension she understood too. She saw the beautiful allure of the female form through male eyes and was fascinated. She just had to look, and she knew Ranma wasn't a pervert – not even close.

For his part, Ranma became acquainted with the visual and emotional cues that drew Akane's attention – and was crushed to learn how deeply his words had cut her. Together they recognized theirs was a healthy interest in sex that wasn't perverted. Perhaps their awkward reticence was the bigger problem.

All men weren't perverts, nor all women; only those who unbridled the appetites of their bodies and, for whatever reason, surrendered their minds to the obsessive taskmaster of lust.

And so it went, as they involuntarily reviewed the milestones of their relationship and their lives. Their understanding of each other grew. Their understanding of the opposite sex grew. In an odd and unnatural way, they were becoming the opposite sex.

An incomprehensible "knowing" left over from the battle fought in the gut of the demon bubbled to the top of their consciousness. Male and female were of the body, not of the spirit. In eternal terms, sex didn't matter. Ranma and Akane recognized it as truth. They also recognized it as a very Reilly-esque revelation. It was the sort of question their gaijin student would have pondered in his search for purpose, but there was more to it than spiritual indifference to gender...

The second half of a cosmic couplet blossomed in their consciousness: male and female were of the body, but also of the soul. The body they'd been born into mattered deeply and couldn't be cast off without consequences their minds weren't capable of fathoming.

Though their spirits cared not a whit for the sex of the body it inhabited, their souls desperately needed gender as a foundation from which to fashion will, emotions, reasoning, and even the most casual thought. Male or female mattered. It colored the world; determining how each of them reacted to the circumstances and challenges of life. It was a foundation of humanity, and foundational confusion spawned confusion in the life built on it.

The combining souls of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo struggled with which foundation to build on. They pulled in opposing directions while standing on the precipice of fatal indecision.

Female was the root and anchor for the part of their intertwining psyche still identifying herself as Akane. Despite her love of the ཁmanlyཁ martial arts – despite reveling in being a "tomboy," she was a girlཀ She liked being a girl. She couldn't see herself as man. She clung to the foundation of her femaleness.

The counterpoint was true for Ranma. The curse thrust him forcibly through the door of femininity, stripping him of the physical badge of manhood, but like Akane, he clung tenaciously to his foundation, chipped and cracked as it was by Jusenkyo.

Sure, he'd adapted and adopted more feminine behavior when transformed, some by choice, some by necessity. Now he saw how far from truly feminine he'd been, even when he'd been trying to act girlie.

Through it all, he'd clung to his male identity with a maniacal grip. He'd repeatedly proclaimed himself male while looking out over an ample bosom and a bit more roominess in the crotch of his pants. He'd fought desperately to find release from the transformation in the midst of the Full-body Cat Tongue and the mystical lock of the Pail of Preservation. to avoid the advent of ...

Together they were suddenly puzzled over why Ranma was terrified of having a menstrual period. Akane did it every month. It made her no less of a person. An involuntary calculation estimated when the next one was due. It was just a part of life: an embarrassing and sometimes painful inconvenience that was part of propagating the species – no big deal – except if you happened to be female and suffering through the middle of the monthly necessity.

Maybe he'd overreacted. Maybe he could live with it Maybe, just maybe life was better on the distaff side. After all, his father had shoveled him a load of horse manure about the weakness of women...

The merge wormed its way into the hairline fissures the magic of Jusenkyo opened in the foundation of Ranma's manhood. Its automatic efforts to knit the sundered souls of Ranma Saotome, snared the consciousness of Akane Tendo and threatened to destroy Ranma's masculinity with a ground swell of femininity drawn from the mnemonic wells of his own true love.

On his own, Ranma Saotome had not once seriously heeded the siren song of invitation to explore or embrace his forced femininity. Now ...

Neko-Onna's indifference to her gender flitted through their thoughts. Together they shivered at the cat-girl's exultation in her female body, and Neko-Onna's matter-of-fact observation that, despite their protestations, neither Scarlet nor Onna could deny the manifest gender of their souls.

It was an embracing of femininity that surprised and mystified their swirling personas – a complete opposite of the formerly horrible prospect of being female forever.

Alarm coursed through Ranma and Akane's commingled consciousness. The train of thought playing itself out in their dual awareness scared them both. They recognized it as alien; something Ranma would never consider under normal circumstances – something Akane would never consider for Ranma. They recognized the danger he – no, they – were in.

Ranma Saotome never passed through the curse's portal to femininity willingly. He'd used the curse as a disguise on occasion. He'd found some situations when the curse's unnatural attraction to water made it simpler to remain female, but he never stayed a girl as a matter of preference.

Akane Tendo declared her hatred of men, but never really had any interest in women. She now found herself remembering some odd advances from female classmates with a new curiosity ...

The "passes" she'd been oblivious to before flared with florescent intensity through the filter of Ranma's masculinity. She finally recognized them and was stunned.

A gagging nausea rippled through their consciousness as Akane's recollection of Ranma's behavior under the influence of the mind-numbingly effective enchantment of the Koi-rod. Those memories coupled with his own suppressed memories of the episode. Instinctively they added two and two and came up with pure disgust. Frantic and abject denial coursed through them, triggered by how close he'd come to making an irrevocable commitment to a life as the jealous wife of Ryoga Hibiki. It repulsed them not only because of how close he came to giving his all, but because of the violent enslavement of his true will and emotions.

Horror crept into their consciousness as the pair recognized their peril and the deepest pitfall of Ranma's curse.

The curse flung wide a portal to gender confusion in Ranma's life. Through their shared memories, it was punching its way into Akane's life.

They were suddenly unsure whether they really wanted to know the things they were learning about the inner workings of men and women, and themselves.

A feeling of revulsion and despair began to rise inside them. This wasn't rightཀ They loved each other, but this intermingling of their personalities wasn't right. They tried to withdraw, but found no way to escape from the mnemonic blender mixing their souls together.

They tried to stay calm in the midst of a rising tide of panic as they realized their souls were being twisted into some she-male abomination that was at once both male and female – and had no foundation on which to stand against the storms of the common temptations of mankind.

Could they be both male and female, retaining their individual foundations in a singular being? Could the Yang balance the Yin and the whole be as strong? They knew such was their destiny, but not this way.

Somewhere, deep inside them, they could hear a chorus of voices screaming, "No!"

The scream lingered in their awareness. It was a cry of despair that rose in volume as it echoed through Ranma and Akane's collective consciousness. It grew until its magnitude reverberated in painful echoes careening off the boundaries of their spliced-together consciousness – trapped within the unnatural borders of their intermingling souls.

The pain coalesced into a point of scarlet light that grew in their awareness until it became five unmistakable figures. Four stood, while the fifth sat in their midst clutching her knees, rocking back and forth in a well of miserable despair.

The girl was clad in a skin-tight cat suit, its revealing lines broken by a blue-gray vest fashioned from an old sweat shirt.

The shredded remains of Akane Tendo's psyche recognized the figure from Ranma's memories. This was Scarlet, but Scarlet as none of Ranma's memories drew her. The others were easily recognizable to her also.

To Scarlet's left, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder stood her male twin, the stoically pragmatic Spider. By Spider stood a grim-faced Onna-Ranma. To the right stood another pair of twins. Definitive cat-like features marked them as Ranma's feline personas.

Tears streamed down Scarlet's face as she lifted her head and looked into their eyes. ཁI'm sorry,ཁ the girl sobbed. ཁIt, it wasn't supposed to be this way. I, I can't stop what I started.ཁ She drew a ragged breath.

A wave of panic threatened to drown the psyches of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo.

They knew from recent memory – very recent memory – Scarlet and the other aspects had given their all to bind Ranma's sundered soul together again, and now the desperate plan seemed unraveled and its architect having a breakdown before their eyes.

Spider grasped Scarlet's shoulder and shook her firmly. His head came up and the two tangled personalities found themselves looking into Spider's flinty blue eyes.

"Forgive her," Spider said. "We expected a battle, but not this one. We, we don't know how to handle this – we ... weren't prepared for this..."

"...Little jewel..."

The words were ghosts floating at the edges of their assembled awareness, but they stopped Spider in his verbal tracks. His eyes scanned his companion personas before shifting back to the front.

"Did you hear someth..." the words almost dribbled from his lips, dying as Spider recognized the others heard too. Scarlet hushed her sobbing and listened with the rest.

The words came as ragged whispers, rising and falling on a gently growing breeze, "... spirit walk ... failure is not ... way of the little jewel ... Two cannot walk ... Soul choices doom ... "

Behind the five figures filling Ranma and Akane's twinning psyches, the outlines of the mystic tent began to emerge from the swirling mists of their consciousness.

The voice on the wind grew more discernable as the tent grew ever more substantial in their sight.

" ... walk as one ... darkness of spirit slays ... is the lighted path ... unless they agree ..."

The words were frustrating fragments; disjointed wisps of a riddle fluttering on the edge of perception. Seven souls strained to hear the words and parse their meaning.

"When soul and spirit walk ... choices doom the spirit ... slays the soul ... the way of the little jewel is ... walk together unless ..."

The fabric of the tent popped in the growing wind. The noise obliterated the words the hushed listeners strained to hear.

Spider turned, seeking the source of the irritating sound drowning out the words he knew were the difference between life and death – salvation and damnation, for all of them. His movement produced another sound: the barely discernable rattle of the chain hooked to the eyelet in the center of his chest.

Surprise registered on every face as they examined this strange new development.

"It's like something out of Kubo's Bleach," an idle thought drifted through their consciousness, as Spider stared in surprise at the finely fashioned links.

"We'll be dead like Bleach or worse if we can't figure out ..."

A new motion drew their fractured attention away from the words on the wind – away from the unexpected similarity to one of Ranma's favorite manga titles. Together their eyes followed the chains from their own bodies to the sleeping giant at the foot of the central post. The giant Ranma Saotome was moving listlessly, as though in the midst of a bad dream. It began to search about itself with its hands, finally latching onto the six lengths of chain hooked to the eyelet in its own chest. Ponderously, the giant spirit of Ranma Saotome began to gather the chains to itself.

"Look," Scarlet choked; her voice cracking with emotion; her hand coming to her lips. Her eyes redirected the others' gaze from the giant's hands to his face. The giant's lips were moving, mumbling unheard words in the face of the growing wind.

Onna stepped closer to the restless giant. Her eyes grew wide as she realized the oversized manifestation of her male self was the source of the words they were struggling to hear. Raising her hand, she silenced the others and leaned close to listen intently.

"When soul and spirit walk as one," she shouted over the wind so the others could hear, "failure is not an option. Soul choices doom the spirit. Darkness of spirit slays the soul. Two cannot walk together unless they agree. The way of the little jewel is the lighted path."

"What it mean?" Neko-Onna puzzled aloud the question all were asking.

aRaRa

Awareness came to Ben Reilly in shades of gray and scarlet. Eddying swirls of the two colors held him hypnotized until a shaft of pale golden light interrupted their slowly rotating motion.

He saw it as through a thick fog, barely discernable at first, but growing to pull his consciousness from oblivion. He felt motion as the ubiquitous dance of gray and scarlet billowed around him. A seeming eternity later he realized it was he who was moving toward the beam of golden light, rather than it toward him. He was moving toward it with an ever increasing urgency. He tried to examine his body for wounds, but couldn't find any physical form. He was a point of awareness adrift in a gray and scarlet nimbus.

His point of view circled the shaft. Up and down flip-flopped several times. What he'd first perceived as a beam of golden sunlight was now an orb he was falling toward. Features began to appear. There were eyes, nose and mouth, but somehow they didn't seem quite human to Reilly's befuddled consciousness.

The orb grew a mane and he could finally make it out: a great lion. His recognition seemed to wake it. The lion shook itself. Its eyes opened and twin beams of brilliance lanced through the swirling gray and scarlet fog-scape to spear Ben Reilly's mind. Its mouth opened wide. Light blazed from its interior even as a monstrous wind reached out to grab him and pull him into its maw. Ben Reilly found himself plummeting into the brilliance pouring from the unexpected Cave of Wonders.

Reilly felt he fell for an eternity, but couldn't remember any details beyond the whistle of a wind that buffeted, buoyed and twirled him through a skydiver's ballet. He rode the perceived current with an ease born of years of web-slinging acrobatics.

With no markers to gauge his descent, Reilly began to wonder if a sudden stop was going to be the end of the strange vision in which he found himself. He groped with increasing desperation for some measure of time or distance. The whistle of the wind in his ears was the only indication he was moving at all.

A point of light sparkled in the distance below and in front of him. It elongated, becoming a vertical golden sliver with blood red boundaries. Reilly spread his arms, steering himself toward the break in the shadowy darkness.

The wind shifted, blowing against him from the direction of the light. He was slowing and leveling out. The sliver grew. A glowing red box expanded outward from the glowing brightness. A tent. The golden sliver was the doorway, but there was something else was there, behind the tent – something big and cloaked in the umberous shadows. He couldn't quite make it out. His eyes shifted between the mysterious object behind the tent and the brilliant sliver of the doorway.

Light seemed to come from behind him, illuminating the ground on which the tent was pitched. It was a desert of red sand, and yet it wasn't sand. It seemed to flow and writhe before his eyes, a red sea in constant motion. He chanced a look over his shoulder, searching for the light source, but found nothing. When he turned back, the tent had doubled in size. He was barreling toward the blazing entryway at break neck speed.

The wind blew against him with a renewed fierceness. It picked up the scarlet grains, stinging his body with a strange tingle, but Reilly could tell it was slowing his speed, but not enough to avoid a rough landing.

He was just above the roof line of the tent, when he grabbed one last look at the enigma behind the structure. It was a shadowy outline broken by dully glowing lines of red. Just before the tent blocked his view, the object moved and Reilly gasped as he recognized it.

A giant Akane Tendo, arms wrapped around knees, looking at him with hollow eyes just before the roof blocked his view and he struck the flapping tarpaulin of the tent door.

aRaRa

He was tumbling head over heels across carpets strewn over a floor of sand. Though it was cushioned somewhat, his landing was anything but soft. Coming to rest, Ben Reilly stood up, dusted himself off, and quickly looked around. His eyes came to rest on a couple seated on a plush divan in front of him.

"Ranma! Akane!" the westerner called to the immobile couple seated on the couch.

Neither moved from where they sat, looking into each others' eyes as they held hands. It was as if he was looking at a lifelike statue of the pair.

Reilly stepped closer. "Ranma? Akane?" he called. Bending close to examine what he was seeing, he wondered if it was real or not. His last memories of the pair were not of them cozying on a couch.

The slow rise and fall of their breath testified to life. The clone waved a hand between their unseeing eyes. There was no reaction.

Reilly stood up and looked around. The tent appeared empty except for the frozen pair on the couch. He quickly regarded the finely wrought lamp giving light to the tent. His eyes lingered slightly on the spider shaped bracket on top of the central post, begging the connection, but he quickly turned back to the couple before him.

He reached out to shake the pair. The wind seemed to scream in response, tearing at the fabric of the tent with a fever-pitched fury. His touch unlocked the frozen pair with a jolt. Their heads snapped toward him as a torrent of foreign memories rushed at his unprepared mind.

aRaRa

The wind howled outside the tent, screaming at a pitch that drew its occupants' attention away from the enigma of the giant's words. The entry flaps billowed and a battered figure tumbled into their midst, coming to rest in the midst of the couches.

The man gained his feet, dusting himself off as he rose.

"Reilly-san" Scarlet breathed. The westerner didn't react. He turned and surveyed the interior of the tent, his eyes sweeping across the five aspects of Ranma Saotome without seeing them. His gaze came to rest on the couch the five souls faced.

"Ranma! Akane!" he said as he stepped away from the five, toward the couple seated on the divan.

"Noooo!" Scarlet's loud and frantic scream should have drawn Reilly's attention, diverting him from touching the frozen pair seated on the plush couch, but the westerner was deaf to her warning as he reached out to shake Ranma. His hand came to rest on the neckline of the young man's shirt. Three lives mixed violently, and then exploded in the twinkling of an eye.

aRaRa

Ranma and Akane felt they'd been slapped – with a whole body slap. The sting was like a liquid fire encompassing and permeating their whole being.

Someone was standing over them. Their heads turned to look up into the face of a stunned Ben Reilly. His hand rested on Ranma's shoulder. For a brief moment, the bit's and pieces of Reilly's life burned bright in their combined consciousness.

They saw it all. Peter Parker's life and pain. The duel between the Reilly and Parker to determine who was the real Peter Parker. Reilly's anguish at realizing he wasn't the original. His search for purpose. The pain of lost love, and loved ones lost. They saw the agony of uncertainty thrust upon the inadvertant brothers after the bliss of ignorance and the rest of resignation, and their hearts ached for the pair. Together they saw the revelation that spurred his on-going spiritual quest, anchored his soul, and kept the demons at bay in their friend's life.

aRaRa

The wind's roar escalated to an ear-piercing whine as Reilly's hand touched Ranma's neck. The wind screamed as in pain. It raked at the tent walls with claws of scarlet sand. It drove the scarlet mites at the tent with new fury, turning them into a rasping tongue that gnawed at the fabric of the tent with a million tiny teeth. Tears began to emerge and grow in the tent fabric as Ranma and Akane shook themselves from their strange and intimate dream.

But it wasn't a dream. Ben Reilly stood transfixed before them – a statue to their eyes. The wind whistled through the growing openings in their shelter, carrying the scarlet sand with it as it circled the disintegrating shelter, ripping at the hanging tapestries and accumulating against the plush divans in bloody drifts.

The tent began to disintegrate around the started souls within.

A dust devil swirled around the couch where Ranma and Akane sat. The tiny mites bit at their skin and clothes -- stinging, bothersome pinpricks that immediately had them trying to shield their faces from its assault.

Ranma looked about, hoping to find something with which to shield Akane. Jumping into the face of the growing maelstrom, he jerked a wildly flapping tapestry from its moorings and sought to drape it over Akane's shoulders.

Ranma froze. Akane still sat on the divan, hunkered against the blowing sand, but she was no longer the girl of solid flesh and bones he sought to protect. She was see-through. Ranma blinked his eyes behind an upraised hand. Before his squinting eyes his fiancee' was fading from his sight.

"Akane," he screamed, lunging for her. "Ranma," her voice reached him as she looked at him in confusion. His hand passed through her own outstretched hand as she faded from his sight. His last glimpse was of her desperately searching eyes, the echo of his name in his ears.

Ranma whirled to look at his posse of personalities. The wind beat on them with savage fury. All had their arms raised to shield their faces. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. Somehow all five seemed fuzzy and out of focus to him, but especially Scarlet and Spider.

The sand-filled wind seemed to be tearing at the crimson pair's very substance. Instead of the spray of red sand pelting them, it was as though the wind was stripping the tiny scarlet bits out of them. Bit by tiny bit, the pair was eroding before his eyes.

Instinct took over. He acted without thinking. He closed the distance between himself and the others, fearing they also would fade as had Akane.

Onna was at his side, screaming over the storm.

"We've got do something," she bellowed, waving toward the rapidly dwindling pair.

"Yeah, but what," Ranma muttered to himself. "This has all been so weird from the beginning."

"It's the merge," Onna screamed into his ear. "It came from Reilly and now it's going back to him, and it's taking them ... It's taking part of us with it. We've got to stop it. We need them to knit our souls back together. Without them, we're never going to get this right. Everything we went through may be lost."

Horror at the possibility distorted Ranma's face, twisting it into grimacing determination. "No," he gritted.

He looked at the nekos. They were becoming more feline in their appearance, the once growing humanity in them, fading.

A surge of the old ailurophobia swept through Ranma. A feral light sprang up in Neko-Ranma's eyes along with a hint of sadness. In his hand, the alabaster heart pulsed.

Ranma pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to think. Scarlet and Spider had a plan to bind his shattered psyche back together. What was it Scarlet had said earlier? She couldn't stop the process she'd started, and Spider said it was something they weren't prepared for.

But they'd been talking about Akane. She wasn't supposed to be there, and now she was gone, so...

It clicked. Onna had it figured out. Akane had no place in Scarlet's plans, and neither did Reilly. He wasn't supposed to be there either, and now the twin beings who spun a web of salvation for his souls were dying because of the very one from whom they'd sprung.

Ranma reached out to grab Onna's arm. For a split second he felt her substance in his hand and then he was grasping nothing. His girl type was gone.

"No, I'm here – inside you," her voice whispered inside his head. "Save them. Save them all."

He knew what he had to do. Shoving down the fear of cats trying to overtake him again, Ranma lunged forward, grabbing the two nekos by their arms.

Seconds later their voices joined Onna's in approval and encouragement to keep the two spiders from oblivion.

He turned to Scarlet and Spider. Little remained of the male half of the pair, save a scarecrow of red sandstone in the outline of his body. More remained of Scarlet. Her eyes still pleaded with him for forgiveness and release from a fragment of her face, briefly protected from the blowing erosion by the stump of her once upraised arm.

Ranma lunged for her, wrapping his arms around the remains of her savaged being. Relief and joy flooded through him in the next instant as he felt her psyche join the others inside him. The next instant his thoughts and hers turned to Spider as he reached out to grasp the soul of Scarlet's austere and pragmatic partner.

Little remained of Spider. Twin mounds of swirling sand marked the remains of his feet and legs. Ranma collapsed on all fours, running his hands through the insubstantial remains of his stoic benefactor.

The wind vacuumed Spider's footprints from the intricate Oriental rug that was all that remained of the once opulent fabric of the imaginary tent floor. A final blast of wind blew the rug into shreds as Ranma heard the whisper of Spider's voice in his head. Something about moving? Ranma couldn't quite make it out. Spider's voice was small. "Follow the lighted path."

The young martial artist found himself standing beside the seemingly petrified Ben Reilly. Reilly stared unseeing into the space where Ranma and Akane briefly shared a lifetime of intimacy and embarrassment.

In his head, Neko-Ranma spoke. "Path of little jewel? Is this?" The image of the alabaster heart Scarlet gave him, that he'd entrusted to Neko-Ranma, flashed through Ranma's mind.

The wind abruptly died. Reilly jerked, his head swiveling to look up over his shoulder. Ranma felt it too – a sharp tingle at the base of his skull warning him to move. He looked up to see something glint in the darkness overhead. The buzz in his head turned into a howl.

"Move!" Reilly didn't have to shout the warning as he tucked and rolled away from the point of impact. Ranma sprang aside as a gigantic paw crashed down, four scimitar claws exposed.

The pair felt their strange world move as the scimitars carved their way through the wooden framework of the tent, scattering four of the spider's legs into kindling.

Tatters of fabric hung limply from the remains of the spider-leg frame in the sudden calm. For a moment Reilly was relieved to see Ranma standing some distance away, but the look of obvious distress on the young man's face spoke of disaster as he gawked at the mammoth paw – a new canopy over their heads, supported by four bone white scimitars.

One of the ivory talons seemed to grow from the ground next to the still standing center pole and ascend into the darkness above. The claw quivered in the ground of the floor, its point just missing the sluggish giant beginning to awake at the pole's base. Its tip severed the heavy chain running from the chest of the giant to the extraneous eyelet set in the chest of the young warrior.

Movement beyond the claw drew Reilly's attention. Another Ranma rose, this one twice as large as his friend and instructor. A low moan escaped the giant's lips as it struggled to gather a massive six stranded chain into its arms.

Realization slammed into Reilly. The links of that chain had to be reconnected or Ranma was dead. He sprang forward, intent on grabbing the length still attached to Ranma, only to be jerked to a halt by an unforeseen leash.

Reilly was suddenly aware Ranma wasn't the only one with a chain hooked to his chest. Involuntarily, his eyes followed the mysterious links as they snaked into the darkness beyond the light cast by the still shining four-headed lamp.

The links led his eyes to a second scimitar-like talon buried in the ground where the light began to fade. The point of the claw threaded its way through one of the links of his own chain, separating one side of the link, but not severing it completely. He was trapped, a dog at the end of a runner just short of being able to do anything for Ranma.

Beyond the claw, the chain ran into the not quite darkness that surrounded them on all sides. There, in the twilight, a gigantic Akane Tendo looked down upon them, concern etched on her face by the dim light of the lion lamp.

The girl dwarfed everything. Like the Ranma giant, she was smudged and sooty; encrusting filth concealed the inner fire smoldering within. But she was easily four times the size of the giant Ranma.

A light flashed at the giant Akane's side, revealing that she too bore an eyelet connected to a chain that ran away into the darkness overhead. Reilly instinctively shielded his eyes from the light, but a second later was staring in wonder at a new mystery.

At Akane's side stood another figure. A man – a normal sized man who shone with a brightness that obliterated any features Reilly could make out. The brilliance emanating from this one was blinding, but not painful.

"Not by might, nor by power ..."

Ben Reilly looked up into the face of Akane's brilliant companion. For a flicker the face of the Rider was before him, then he was staring into his own face, radiant with an inner light of limitless power. And he finally saw it – the length of chain running between this new self and the claw pinning him down – and the answer.

Reilly spun to look on the Ranma's. They were ephemeral and fading fast. Ranma seemed to be offering something to his giant. No time. Ben Reilly called out to his answer and his hope.

The brightly shining figure of his spirit turned and soundless spoke to the giant girl at his side. With a nod, the titanic Akane leaned forward and pinched up the severed ends of the chain of Ranma's life. She quickly and roughly tied them into a coarse knot before taking the crude connection between thumb and forefinger.

She squeezed, trying to mash the severed links into a life-giving connection. Her face furrowed with the effort. Her hand quivered with the force she exerted. She was glowing with a dull red aura as she clasped her left hand over her right, adding more pressure.

A flash of light exploded inside her clenched fist. A wave of energy like nothing he'd ever felt bowled Reilly off his feet. He was tumbling head-over-heels when he felt his spiritual leash jerk against its anchor. Then it gave, tumbling him once more toward the darkness, the chain of his own life severed.

Reilly didn't know what should follow, a fade into oblivion possibly? Instead he suddenly found himself struggling against a sodden fibrous mass entangling his arms and legs and wrapped around his head in a suffocating mask.

He felt he was back in Ueno Park, struggling to breathe inside an aviator's pressure suit that no longer functioned properly. He clawed at the mass suffocating him. He was still thinking, still fighting, still alive. He would not give up, no matter what.

He was back in the in-between world where he'd fought Happosai. A pair of red cat eyes bored into him from the darkness. He knew it was the demon who he'd been fighting in the Tendo garden. He knew it was the same demon who'd plagued Ranma's life for years. A flash of foreign memory swore to it.

"You're filled with noble purpose, and misplaced confidence," the demon eyes hissed at him, words dripping with disdain.

"Your chain is broken. Go be with your Master where you can't interfere anymore. I'll take the troublesome boy – and that wonderfully delicious girl. They're mine. Mine alone. Get out of my way!"

Deep within him, Reilly felt something flare. In his mind's eye he faced himself dressed as the Scarlet Spider. His hand rose and tugged at the scarlet mask with the teardrop eyes. It slipped off, revealing not his own face, but Ranma Saotome's. A rush of memories – Ranma's memories – painted a harsh picture of what he faced and what this monster's words meant.

In the instant, he couldn't tell exactly what happened. There was a feeling of being crushed, accompanied by a flash of light and the fleeting image of a small white heart-shaped stone. Then the irrepressible determination that had lifted him – had lifted Parker – over insurmountable odds so many times in the past seemed to crash through some inner gate in search of an enemy to mangle. It lurched forward, scuttling on eight ponderous, but lightning fast legs. It turned multiple eyes on the beady-eyed demon gloating in the half darkness, crouched and sprang, fangs dripping with luminous venom.

aSaWaSa

The demon screamed. It was the dry rattling shrill of air violently fleeing a cursed tomb, putrid and purulent. Kasumi recoiled, raising her arms against whatever might be coming.

But nothing was coming – at her at least.

The beast before her shuddered and struggled to withdraw its violating paw from the sodden bundle in the koi pond. It moaned in soul searing agony. It snapped at the paw malevolently skewering the trio trapped in the sodden webbing, as though to bite it off.

The packet, once its prize and now its bane, seemed to inflate before Kasumi Tendo's stunned eyes. A swirling aura of scarlet and blue snapped and crackled across its surface as the tears opened by the offending talons grew, forced apart from inside.

The demon howled with renewed pain and fury as a pair of nightmarish fangs erupted from the bundle and sank deep into its forepaw.

Kasumi drew back in shocked horror as a mammoth spider of sparkling blue, scarlet and silver light extracted itself from the same bundle in which her sister, Ranma and the westerner Reilly were trapped. She feared it had consumed them. The giant arachnid shook itself before releasing its venomous bite and squared off against the demon who'd invaded her home.

To her relief and horror Kasumi saw the remains of the bundle fall away from beneath the ponderous abdomen of the spider. As it fell again into the shallow pond, Kasumi made out three figures. One reached for an unseen object, one struggled to escape the saturated and entangling strands, while the third was ominously still.

A pair of hands reached up through one of the tears in the soaked package, grabbed the suffocating netting and ripped it away from a face Kasumi Tendo didn't recognize. A young occidental woman about Kasumi's own age gulped in extravagant breaths before turning manically to locate Akane and Ranma. She had auburn hair, several shades darker than Onna-Ranma's flaming locks. A suit of grayish green spandex did little to conceal her buxom figure.

In a second she'd stripped the webbing from the two forms before her. Akane still sat with Ranma's head on her lap, barely above the water level. Her outstretched arm reached for something in front of her. Her lips silently formed the name of the young man on her lap.

The new woman wasted no time scooping up the still unconscious Ranma and bounding out of the pond to the relative safety of the engawa. There she laid Ranma's limp form on the boards and turned to retrieve the still dazed girl in the pond.

Akane jerked, suddenly aware of her surroundings, prodded into the here and now by the removal of her fiancé's head from her lap. She shook her head and looked around. Stunned surprise registered when she saw where she was. She froze, bewilderment etched on her face.

Kasumi moved, springing toward her youngest sister with her newly acquired speed as she anticipated Akane's reaction to finding herself half naked. The older girl mimicked the stranger, scooping her sister into her arms and leaping from the pond to the veranda of their home. She rushed past the surprised girl turning back to the battle, shoved wide the shoji door and rushed inside.

Akane's head swam. Kasumi was wrapping something around her shoulders. She remembered ... It was all a terrible swirl. She thought he was dead. Then she was in a strange tent and he was alive and awake. Then they were inside each other's heads. He was fading from her sight. Now she was here ...

"Ranma," she whispered, her heart breaking anew.

Behind her a faint voice called her name. "Akane." His voice.

She turned. He was there, trying to rise from the floor of the engawa. A woman she'd never seen before stood over him. Behind her a giant ki-spider faced off against a gigantic cat. The demon! The memories she'd absorbed from Ranma – the fight in the caverns of the dream lands – the gloating over what he'd done to the boy – her boy! Her Ranma! Her anger began to sizzle. Deep inside her the sealed basket of her anger hopped, struggling to free itself.

The boy before her moaned and collapsed, his eyes fluttering closed again. She was by his side, once again cradling his head on her knees.

"Ranma." She called his name again as she bent over his face, her newly sprung tears falling fresh upon his face, while she held the wrap Kasumi'd given her tight. "Don't you dare die on me now!"

Kasumi knelt, wrapping her arms around her sister. She lifted her head to look at the strange girl who'd rescued Ranma. The woman looked for a second into Kasumi's eyes, then smiled.

"Keep them safe Kasumi," she said, then turned her back on the astounded girl and leapt in one bound onto the back of the iridescent spider. Kasumi gasped as the girl seemed to sink into the body of the spider and disappear.

Her eyes snapped to the cat demon. Its body was quaking violently as it scrambled to put distance between itself and the monstrous spider. It hissed and yowled in the midst of its palsy. The spider took a step forward.

The demon backed its ears and hissed. Its back contacted the wall of the house, blocking any further retreat. Still nursing its wounded limb it spat and dissolved into a swarm of common house cats that turned tail and fled, seeking any avenue of escape.

The giant spider crouched, then sprang straight up. Kasumi watched slack jawed as it reached the apogee of its leap and exploded in a pyrotechnic shower dwarfing the biggest Happo-fire burst she could remember. Brilliant luminescent streamers arced over the compound walls, forming a sparkling spider's web dome of glowing filaments over the Tendo house.

A slight motion pulled her eyes away from the scintillating display in the Nerima sky. Ben Rielly stood gasping for breath in the koi pond, legs spread shoulder width with one fist raised over his head as though he'd just executed a Hiryu Shoten Ha. Water ran in rivulets from the soaked gray body suit barely concealing his body.

Reilly sprang from the pond to the engawa where Kasumi stood guard over Akane and Ranma. He landed on the other side of the young couple opposite a wide-eyed Kasumi. He turned and watched the horde mill and undulate in front of the compound wall across the koi pond from the debris scattered engawa of the Tendo home.

The howling clowder of demonic familiars boiled over the walls of the Tendo home. They raced along the compound wall, all the while caterwauling in constant pain. At every turn the horde found its way blocked by the ever growing web of light that now encompassed the Tendo compound. The mass of howling cats flowed like a land-bound flock of birds on the wing, mercurially folding in upon itself as it desperately sought an avenue of escape.

"It's time for this to end," Reilly said to no one in particular as he watched the swirling stampede of felines. "Here and now, where no one else will get hurt, we deal with this demon," Reilly gritted.

Kasumi looked sharply at the westerner. There was an edge to his voice that unnerved her. Something else was different about him. He reminded her of Ranma – an older, more seasoned Ranma, more ... ruthless – but Ranma nonetheless. The look in his eyes – it was as though Ranma, rather than Reilly, was looking across the small ornamental garden at an enemy he meant to utterly destroy.

Then it hit her. He was young again. Gone was the worn middle-aged visage Reilly had worn since the battle of Ueno Park. It was as though the ravages of his battle several weeks earlier never happened.

aSaWaSa

Recognition flooded Akane Tendo. She looked sharply past her sister and Reilly to the far side of the garden. The swarm of cats! They were the demon!

She couldn't remember the specifics, but she knew the creature across the pond was responsible for making Ranma's life a living hell. It turned Genma's foolish attempt at teaching an ultimate technique into a portal through which it sought to collect and damn Ranma's soul. It was ultimately responsible for the curse. And it was still trying to kill him, and her, and everyone she knew.

"I. Have. Had. ENOUGH OF THIS." The fasteners on the inner basket snapped. A feral red beast boiled out and enveloped the short-haired girl on the engawa with a blazing red aura. Akane surged to her feet, letting Ranma's head unceremoniously thump the boards of the engawa. Kasumi pulled back in alarm.

She hesitated a moment, realizing what she'd done, recognizing the danger in the course she was choosing.

"It's for him," the beast within screamed. "No one does that to my fiancé and gets away with it."

She reached behind her, felt the dimensions part and searched for a hefty handle when a small but firm hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Don't do it Akane."

Akane Tendo whirled, her anger ready to smash this new demon invading her space. Her hand fastened onto a handle in hammer space as she turned.

Ranma's girl-type stood there. Her hand was still tentatively extended toward Akane's shoulder. Akane froze, monstrous mallet in mid-strike. Confused, she looked at her feet. Ranma was still there. Her eyes quickly returned to the unexpected apparition before her. Onna wasn't alone anymore. To one side of her female fiancé stood a pair of cat warriors, one male, the other female. A close fur clothed them with tiger-stripe markings. They flexed glistening claws of ki, and looked across the yard with an eager anticipation. At the other shoulder stood a second female Ranma, this one scarlet clad. On her shoulder stood an imp in scarlet. He stood about nine centimeters tall. Ranma's ice blue eyes, times five, stared into her eyes and heart.

"Let it go, Akane." they all spoke in unison. "Take care of First One. We'll take care of the demon." Scarlet raised her hand and extended glistening claws of her own.

Shocked recognition severed the flow of anger overtaking Akane. She knew who she was looking at, but couldn't fathom how they got there. Akane Tendo scanned the five Ranmas before her. There was something in their eyes that screamed, "trust me – trust us."

A low moan drew her attention to the man at her feet. A portentous moment hung in the air around them. Akane raised her eyes to the look at the unexpected band before her. She took a deep breath and released the handle of the maul in her hand. The five facing her released a collective breath as she made her decision. The beast within screamed as it found itself once more trapped inside its woven prison.

Akane nodded. "Don't let it get away," she whispered as she sank to her knees beside Ranma's prone form.

Five heads nodded in unison. Five sets of knuckles cracked as their owners limbered up for battle.

"Oh, it won't get away," five voices chorused in sync.

They were gone, winking out of her sight. Akane looked into Ranma's quiet face. It was still drawn and pale, but she thought a bit of color was returning.

"Ranma," she whispered as she began to weep again. Great rolling tears fell from her cheeks onto his face as she leaned forward to kiss his pale lips. To her surprise his lips parted and the fingers of a gentle hand cradled the back of her head before pulling her into the kiss.

"Akane," he breathed when they finally came up for air. His eyes were fairly dancing as they stared up into hers. The color in his cheeks was full.

"You know tomboy, if I wasn't awake before, that did the trick," Ranma smiled at her.

"Much as I'd like to try that again," he said, rolling off her lap and rising to his feet to face the demon across the pond, "there's a certain affair I've got to put in order right now."

"Ranma." Akane looked into his eyes. A fierce determination shone there, and a warmth that spoke volumes to her heart. He understood her now, and she understood him. "Don't take too long, Ok?"

aSaWaSa

Nabiki Tendo walked through the front entrance of her home. "I'm home," she proclaimed as she exchanged street shoes for more comfortable house slippers.

"Oh, Nabiki, we're in the garden. Watch your step," Kasumi's pleasant voice answered.

"Hmmm?' the middle Tendo daughter puzzled at the odd caution as she made her way toward the shoji leading to the engawa and the garden beyond.

Spots of ink black soot peppered the floor of the dining room. The greasy black powder virtually coated the boards of the engawa. The garden looked as though several cases of toner cartridges had exploded. Black powder layered everything. Her sisters, Ranma and Ben Reilly stood in the midst of the black snowfall, looking up at the second story of the house. All four were inky black from head to toe. Streaks marked vain attempts to wipe the soot from all four faces.

"What the hell happened here? Did you hold a soot sprite convention?" Nabiki gasped, stopping at the edge of the veranda to survey the scene.

Akane and Kasumi looked at each other, looked at Ranma and Reilly, and pointed at the two men.

"It's their fault," the sisters chimed together.

"Hey!" Ranma started to object, but Reilly put a hand on his young sensei's shoulder and shook his head.

"Whatya mean 'hey'," Akane grinned, brilliant teeth shining brightly through a black-face smile. "You know it's your fault."

"... Yeah, I guess you're right. It's always my fault."

Nabiki looked down at her feet. The black dust clung to her slippers and half way up the calves of her pantsuit. With a shrug she stepped off the engawa into a billow of black powder.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Saotome," Nabiki said as she made her way to join the foursome. "What're you four looking at?"

"Just surveying the damage," Kasumi said brightly. "I think it'll be even more than the repairs from the wedding."

Nabiki turned to see what her sisters and the two men were looking at. Her jaw picked up a black smudge as she looked at the inside of the guest bedroom. The whole wall was missing.

"Wha-what happened here," she stammered.

"Oni," Kasumi replied matter-of-factly. "Wanted to kill Ranma-kun while he was sleeping."

"Oh, holy crap! What are we gonna do?" Nabiki said. "You can't tack a board over that until the carpenters get here. What if it rains? The rest of the house'll be ruined too."

"We could put some tarps over it, I guess," Reilly ventured.

aSaWaSa

Reilly finished sealing the edges of the last tarpaulin in place with a spray of webbing.

"That'll hold it till tomorrow morning I hope," he said to Kasumi. "I'll come by on my way to work and patch it up again."

"Oh, I'm sure the carpenters will be here by then," Kasumi smiled.

The pair looked at each other's soot blackened faces, and laughed.

"You're welcome to use the furo," Kasumi said.

"Thanks, but I think Ranma was headed that way," Reilly replied. "Besides I need to get some clothes that aren't torn up. If I wasn't covered with dead demon dust, I'd almost be indecent."

"Could you come back for dinner when you get cleaned up then," Kasumi asked, trying not to look too closely at the young man.

"Sure, I'd like that," the American smiled. "Didn't really want to scrounge anything up after a day like this anyway." A puzzled look came into his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm calling for take out," Kasumi laughed. "I'm not cooking after this either."

A sooty black Ranma stuck his head out the shoji. "Kasumi, the bath's ready for you," he said.

"Oh, I thought ..."

"Nabiki insisted on going first, before we polluted it with this stuff," Ranma replied, flicking inky powder out of his hair. "Then I let Akane use it," the raven haired boy continued. "You be next and I'll go last."

"See, you've got too many people in line here," Reilly laughed. "I'll see you in a little." With that he jumped to the top of the compound wall and was gone.

aSaWaSa

Reilly turned on the water in the shower of his efficiency apartment and turned toward the mirror. He stared with appreciation at his newly young face. He didn't know how it came about, but he wasn't going to question it. Let middle age come in its own time.

"If I live that long, considering my line of work," he laughed.

With a shrug he surveyed the battle suit he wore under his street clothes had seen its last days. He'd have to replace it.

He reached into the shower and tested the water temperature. Nice and warm. He turned back to the mirror and pulled the top over his head. The shirt seemed to cling to him more than usual, but finally slid up in a rush. Reilly felt an unfamiliar movement as the shirt slid over his head. He took one last look in the mirror and froze dead in his tracks.

"Oh. My. God. You gotta be kidding me ..."

aSaWaSa

Kasumi found the sooty remains of the cat demon horde vacuumed into nothingness. She was making quick work of cleaning up the dining area for the evening meal when she heard Ranma shouting from the furo.

"I'm cured! I'm cured! I'm cured!" he whooped as he bounded out of the furo, towel wrapped around his waist. He skidded to a stop in the middle of the dining room floor, water still dripping from him.

Nabiki and Akane's doors slammed open and the two sisters pounded down the stairs.

"W-what's going on," Akane stammered. She'd heard his declaration. She just couldn't believe it.

"I'm cured," Ranma shouted at the top of his lungs. "I don't change into a girl any more."

"Whoa, slow down," Nabiki interjected.

"I was rinsing off with cold water , and, and, and I didn't change into a girl," he whooped again.

"Look, I'll show you. Get me some cold water."

Kasumi's hand covered her mouth. The puzzle of the strange girl in the garden started falling into place for her and a strange fear rose up as she made her way to the kitchen, where she ran a glass of water.

When she returned, Ranma couldn't wait. He almost snatched the glass from her hand and upended it over his head.

And the petite red-head stood bare-chested before them.

"Whaaa?" the girl squalled in dismay. "But, just now ... In the furo ..."

"Oh, Ranma," Akane sighed.

"Musta been a fluke," Nabiki harumphed. "Battling soot sprites and all."

"No, I tell you. I didn't change under cold water," she sputtered.

Kasumi handed him the kettle and a moment later male Ranma was back.

He turned and ran to the furo. "Damn it all! What's going on?" he cursed as he ran a rinse bucket full of cold water.

Akane stepped through the door as he dumped it over his head.

Ranma looked up into her startled eyes. HE was still a HE.

He cranked the spigot open again. Again he splashed. Again no change. A smile began to grow on his face, when suddenly he transformed before Akane again, shrinking into the familiar form of Ranma-chan.

"No! No! No!" she moaned.

"It'll be Ok, Ranma," Akane tried to comfort the distraught youth.

"Easy for you to say," she snapped at her. Immediately she was sorry for her tone.

"I'm sorry Akane. I, I just thought it was over ... thought I was done with it."

"It's Ok," the girl replied softly. She no longer had to rely on imagination to feel his frustration. "Here." She handed him the kettle in her hands.

A few minutes of experimentation later, had Ranma Saotome crying like a little girl.

The curse was random. Sometimes it triggered. Sometimes it didn't. Sometimes it happened on its own, no water added.

Ranma and Akane didn't hear the chime of the doorbell. They didn't hear the gasped, "Oh my!" They didn't hear the footsteps of two people approaching until Kasumi stuck her head through the outer door and called, "Ranma? Are you decent? Reilly-san needs to see you."

"Sure," Ranma gasped between frustrated sobs. "Send him in. Why the hell not?"

The inner door slid open and Ben Reilly stepped in as Ranma splashed himself with cold water again.

Akane dropped the kettle with a clang.

An auburn haired woman stepped in front of a wide-eyed, gape-jawed Ranma Saotome.

"I wish you'd stop that. It's getting really annoying," the young woman in Ben Reilly's damp clothes drawled.

(EoC39) TBC

A/N: Well I hope you like the long installment, and will forgive the lack of a final battle. I just didn't have it in me right now, and this seemed to work better anyway.

Unfortunately I've got some sad news for fans of this tale. It's going on hiatus.

Yep. I've got to put it aside for a while and concentrate on writing a for-profit novel. The former co-worker I mention in my profile has agreed to shop it around if I'll get him five full chapters and a synopis. I've been piddling with it while I tried to get SiN to a stopping place. It's at a stopping place, but nowhere near the end of the story. But I've got to re-prioritize. And I seem to find that I can't write two stories at once. We'll see if I can switch gears and sell something before I'm finished with this.

BUT don't think for a minute that this is the end. I put that TBC on the end on purpose. I just don't know when I'll be able to get back to it. And I've got a couple of Ranma one-shots rattling around in my head, and want to write them too, before I bid farewell to FF.N.

I've learned a lot from writing this story. For instance it needs a better lead. It doesn't hook readers the way it should. Got 8K+ hits on Chapter one, 39K+ overall, but it drops like a rock after chapter one. Gotta fix that.

Really I'm thinking about restructuring it into three books under the umbrella title: Cats and Spiders. Book One will be A Spider in Nerima and will include a beefed up version of Reilly's adventures as a student at the Tendos and a teacher at Furinkan. Book Two is the one you've just finished, will probably call it Awakenings.

Book Three, which is still just plot bunnies will have to wait til I can get back to this.

And a note on methodology. I started this story as a practice in writing a novel. Did I say I've learned a lot? Yeah, well you may have noticed there was no real plot involved in the early chapters. Just "scenes" I thought were interesting that I tied together in what I thought seemed a plausible fashion. Now I'm thinking in plot bunnies and trying to string them all together before I start a story. Hope it works better than this, though this has seemed to work fairly well. It's just that I find myself with a story that is an American comic book – it may never end. When I do finish this, it'll probably be with a Takahashi style ending – overtime, and loads of loose ends.

So if you've got some overall, or even specific suggestions, for how to improve this story or my writing – I want to hear them. Maybe I'll use them in the revised version.

Wish me luck, because the luckier I am, the sooner I get back to this tale. This my baby. I'm not going to leave it hanging for long.

I know its hard, y'all, but, "Write something everyday!"

-JW


	40. Strange Changes

Well, as you can see, SiN is no longer on hiatus. Well, it is, but it isn't. This is what has bubbled up while I've been working on Perdition's Daughter. So, since I expect the "bubbling" to continue, updates will appear on a sporadic basis. -JW**  
**

**A Spider In Nerima  
A Ranma / Spider-man fusion**

**Chapter 40: Strange Changes**

Ranma Saotome rocked his head from side to side, feeling the pivot point of the pigtail pressing against the base of his skull. He lay on the roof over Akane's bedroom gazing into the night sky.

It wasn't much of a night sky. The lights of Tokyo filled the expanse over his head. They flooded the heavens and obscured the stars. Instead of a slight haze, the night sky was a fuzzy gray blanket. He couldn't see the stars keeping watch over the Tendo house, and he missed them, even though he knew they were just a blink away.

A week. And a world of changes.

He couldn't believe he'd been locked in the dream lands for a whole week. It hadn't seemed that long.

It was hard to believe he'd been awake for another week since. But Ranma was convinced beyond doubt his world had changed during that time. And not only his world. The worlds of his reluctant fiancee, Akane, her sister Kasumi, and his gaijin student Ben Reilly had changed. And they just kept on changing.

The curse had a whole new set of rules now – very complicated rules. His thoughts drifted back a week, to the day he'd awakened and thought himself cured. The day things got even stranger than they were before.

§♂☼♀§

"Wha-? Who?" Ranma stammered as his mind failed to gain traction in the situation before him.

The woman's auburn hair was cropped short in a masculine style. Ranma stared blankly into a softer, more gracile version of his American sparring partner and student.

"Not only is it annoying, it's down right dangerous. You don't have any idea how much switching genders upsets your balance while you're trying to sling a web. I think you about killed me three times while I was trying to get here. Not to mention shockin' the hell out of Kasumi when she opened the front door."

"No. How?" Ranma's words were barely audible as the light of comprehension finally came on.

The expression of exasperation on the new woman's face seemed a harbinger of an impending doom to the youth in the heated water of the tub. The girl in Reilly-san's clothes bent down eye-to-eye with the young man standing numbly in the furo.

The top of her oxford cloth, button-down shirt gapped open under gravity's grasp and Ranma's eyes instinctively dropped to scan the neckline before him. He jerked his eyes back to the woman's face, as memories of being "inspected" as a girl slapped him hard.

Reilly straightened slightly as "she" realized what had just happened.

"We may have whupped the demon, but along the way, your curse crawled off on me," the newly distaff player stated flatly. "As you seem to have noticed," she added in a hissed whisper only Ranma heard. The American's cheeks took on a ruddy glow, as she remembered a certain recent reaction to the sight of a nude Ranma-chan in Neko-ken.

Ranma's own cheeks colored and his jaw moved, but no words proceeded. His stunned bewilderment was plainly evident. The gears in his head still failed to completely mesh with what his eyes and the words of the woman before were telling him.

The auburn beauty sighed. She straightened and tried to take a step toward the shower control, but got tangled in the excess length of her trousers.

With a grunt of exasperation, she reached down and pulled up the excess material puddling under her feet, before shuffling the two steps necessary to snatch the shower head off its mount and twist the cold water spigot.

Akane retrieved the kettle she dropped moments before and sidled up next to Kasumi in the doorway.

"It really is Reilly-san?" she whispered to the older girl.

A resigned nod was her answer. The unbelievable chaos encompassing Ranma's life had lassoed another victim.

Reilly-chan abruptly twisted the shower head in her hand, directing the stream of cold water into her own face. Akane gasped as she saw Ranma-chan flicker briefly into existence, before the warm waters of the furo re-manifested Ranma's original form. In the flicker of change, a faint tingling sensation rippled over Akane's skin. It wasn't strong. It didn't make her gasp. She wasn't really sure she'd felt anything.

"Get out of the tub," the new woman ordered with a not-to-be-denied resignation in her voice.

Ranma tightened the sodden towel around his waist and climbed obediently out of the warm waters of the furo.

Reilly-chan turned to Akane. "That still warm?"

Mutely, Akane nodded.

"Please." Reilly-chan bowed to Akane, and waved her hand toward Ranma.

Hesitantly, Akane stepped toward her fiance'. A questioning look grew in Ranma's eyes. The girl had to motion with the kettle before he caught on. With a defeated sigh, Ranma bowed for Akane to pour the warm liquid over his head.

Kasumi gasped as the auburn haired girl standing to one side of the engaged pair suddenly transformed, filling out the masculine clothes she – suddenly he – wore.

Again Akane felt the faint fluttering sensation brush over her.

The two men faced each other; one lost in incomprehension, the other awash in resignation to the situation.

Suddenly Reilly whipped the steam of cold water across Ranma's face.

"Hey, what're you doin'? That's cold!"

Shaking the water from his eyes, Ranma looked with irritation on his student and froze. The auburn-hair beauty stood in Reilly's shoes again. A quick look down confirmed his continued maleness.

"Do you get it now?" Reilly-chan snapped, the irony dripping from her voice, "We're tied together in your curse, and it's beginning to look as though I trigger you and you trigger me."

Ranma finally found his full voice. "WHAT?"

"I'm not sure, but I think ..." Reilly-chan stopped, a puzzled look on her face. "Look, this is just a guess, but you remember when I first told you I was a clone, and we talked about how magic messed up your life and science messed up Parker's and basically gave me mine?"

Ranma nodded slowly. Behind Reilly-chan, Akane her sister listened intently.

"Well, it seems science and magic got together and messed with us again – with me big time. I think when you get dowsed with cold water, I change and when I get dowsed, you change. I had a heck of a time getting here. You had to be testing this out while I was trying to get back here from my apartment."

Another flick of her hand played the stream of cold water into her own face again.

And once again Ranma-chan stood immodestly before the other three. The youngest Tendo began to shudder and suddenly collapsed to her knees.

"Imoutosan! Are you Ok?" Kasumi said as she moved to her sister's side.

"I can feel it," Akane whispered, as she looked fearfully into her sisters eyes, and then at the two surprised aquatransexuals.

"You can feel it? What can you feel?" Kasumi asked as she put her arm around her sister's shoulders.

"The curse," Akane whispered. "I can feel the curse when it changes them."

"W-what?" Ranma stammered. Reilly-chan's eyes narrowed as she surveyed the obviously shaken girl.

"I can feel it," Akane finally found her voice. "When Reilly-san sprayed you, Ranma. It-it was like a shiver ran over me. I wasn't sure at first, but just now . . . "

"It would make some sense . . . " Reilly-chan muttered.

"Akane-san, hold your hand out, please," the new woman asked as she wiggled the shower head in her hand.

A fearful light leapt up in Akane's eyes as one hand came to her mouth. Slowly she extended the other. "Oh god, don't let me change into a guy," she thought frantically.

A quick flick of Reilly's hand drenched the girl's palm. Again Akane felt the hint of mystical breeze caress her. Her eyes rose to find a male Ben Reilly staring her in the face. The American turned to look at Ranma. After a quick survey of her own attributes, Akane's eyes followed.

A male Ranma stood staring blankly at the trio.

Reilly reached down and picked up the kettle beside the nerveless girl.

"Ok, one more time," he said as he motioned for her hand again.

The warm water erased the chill of the earlier spray as Akane hesitantly proffered her hand once more.

Behind them, a whispered, "Oh, my," caressed the silence.

The flame-haired girl returned their gaze with dawning awareness. She took a deep breath before slowly dropping her head and eyes to view her own body. There on her chest, where she hoped beyond hope they wouldn't be, were the now familiar breasts.

"Crap."

"Crap is right," Reilly-chan echoed. "What're we gonna do about school tomorrow? I can't go like this."

"School!?" You're worried about goin' ta school at a time like this?" the red-head stammered.

"Well, do you really think we can ditch it? I've got responsibilities as an instructor, and you – you haven't been there in more than a week . . . and Akane just went back a couple of days ago. Neither of you can afford to miss any more time. I might be able to get the school to find substitute teachers for the rest of the year, but . . . "

Silence filled the furoba.

"But?" Ranma urged.

"Well, you tell me, o voice of experience, does it really help to try to hide this curse? I don't remember you jumping through hoops to hide it."

"Hey! That's because everyone knew by the time you got here," Ranma-chan protested. " 'Cept that dumb-ass Kuno . . . but I tried to at first."

"But it didn't last even a whole day then, did it, Ranma? I mean when you first got here . . . " Akane said quietly from her spot on the floor.

Ranma turned to look at her fiancee, while pulling off a double blink.

"Yeah ... if you're a water magnet like m . . ."

"Doesn't make any difference whether I am or not – you are, and you trigger me – remember? And Akane triggers us,"

". . ."

"Why try to hide it?" Kasumi's gentle voice cut through the silence.

"But . . ." Reilly started to object.

"Reilly-san, if there's anything I've learned about Ranma-kun's curse, it doesn't like to be hidden. The more you try to hide it – to keep people from finding out – the more it works to show itself. Wouldn't you agree Ranma?" Kasumi finished with a pleasant smile.

"Yeah . . . that's right."

"So just short-circuit the chaos, by announcing it?" Reilly wondered incredulously.

Kasumi laughed. "I don't think you'll be able to short-circuit it at all. But you'll save a lot of pointless effort and embarrassment if you don't try to hide it, Reilly-san. Wont he Ranma?"

"Yeah, Kasumi's right, Reilly-san. You wont be able to hide it – at least for very long," Ranma agreed.

"M-maybe you're right," the new girl stammered.

The thought of not even trying to conceal the curse was completely alien to Reilly.

Maintaining a secret identity, or trying to maintain one, was part and parcel of being Spider-man or the Scarlet Spider. Were he back in the States, Reilly knew he wouldn't considered what Kasumi was proposing for a moment – no matter what gender he or she happened to manifest – no matter what the circumstances.

It was simply too dangerous for the truth about whom Spider-man really was to be common knowledge. It would be a guaranteed death sentence for people close to his civilian identity. It was something he would never do – could never do.

If Peter Parker's secret identity was ever discovered and divulged to the wrong people . . . . The thought horrified the clone. In another time, another version of reality, he would have sold his soul to keep that from happening, or to have it erased from the memory of the whole world. But selling his soul wasn't an option any longer.

To not try to hide the curse? Was it in the same league? If the people of Nerima knew the gaijin high school teacher Ben Reilly shared the same unfortunate curse as Ranma Saotome would it endanger those close to him? No more than Ranma's curse endangered them already Reilly realized.

But the Spider-man, Scarlet Spider, Tokyo Spider-man thing; that had to stay hidden. One secret identity was enough, Ben Reilly decided.

"So what am I gonna do about tomorrow?" she sighed, while waving at the oversized clothes hanging from her frame.

"Well if you insist on going, I'd get me some clothes that can swing both ways," the redhead beside her chuckled. "I've always found Chinese silks work best."

"Oh? So now I've got to be your clone too?"

§♂☼♀§

Ranma snorted at the memory. Sometimes he didn't get Reilly-san's jokes.

Of course that wasn't the end of it. The curse had another surprise waiting for them before the evening was done.

§♂☼♀§

"I still don't get it," Reilly puzzled as Ranma, Akane and he seated themselves at the low dining table and passed around the bowls. "There's got to be something we're missing."

Despite the apparent connection between himself and Ranma in triggering the curse, and Akane's backward triggering, sometimes the curse seemed to activate own its own, completely apart from water.

Kasumi glided through the doorway leading to the kitchen carrying a tray laden with cartons of Chinese take-out as Nabiki entered the dining room.

"Nabiki, could you bring the tea?" Kasumi asked as she placed her tray on the table.

"I'll get it," Akane offered, making to rise, but the middle sister waved her off.

"It's no problem, Akane. I'll get it. I think you and your crew have been through enough for one day," Nabiki said as she slid past Kasumi and into the kitchen. She was in an exceptional mood. Her video recorders had a bountiful new set of the events in the furo. A bit of editing and a new mailing was in order.

Nabiki returned momentarily, carrying the tray of cups and the pot of steaming tea.

§♂☼♀§

Ranma rocked his head back and forth on the hands crossed underneath his pigtail. He tried to remember what caused Nabiki to stumble, but couldn't. There was no reason – no obstacle nor hazard to foul her footing. He chalked it up to the curse ladling out the last splash of the day in a whimsical display of Jusenkyo's mischievous magic.

§♂☼♀§

As Nabiki approached the table, she suddenly seemed to skate across the hardwood floor, wobbling and bobbling in an ungainly effort to regain her balance. The tray, cups and fully loaded teapot went flying, arcing in an ominous trajectory toward the table and the four persons seated around it.

"Look out!" the middle Tendo cried.

Almost before the words were out of her mouth, four hands snatched the flying cups from the air and four hands reached for the teapot. That was the trouble. Any one of them could have caught the pot without spilling a drop, but Ranma, Reilly, Akane and Kasumi fouled each others' efforts and the pot escaped them all, gyrating out of their grasps.

The pot seemed to spin in slow motion, just out of their collective reach. The lid flew to one side and Reilly lunged for the save. Ranma recoiled from the gout of amber green liquid that seemed to explode from the kettle as it inverted. Akane made another grab, but was a split second behind Kasumi who finally managed to snatch the teapot out of the air before it crashed to the floor. But not before its disgorged contents dowsed her hands and the front of her dress.

Nabiki's eyes swept the scene before her. She double blinked.

Kasumi's eyes were wide from the pain of the near boiling water. Across the table from her, Akane was holding a shocked promise pose, while Ranma-chan, and Reilly-chan exchanged shocked looks before staring at the sodden girl across the table.

Nabiki recovered first, grabbing the hot pot from Kasumi and looking at the growing redness on her sister's hands and forearms.

"Kasumi! Are you Ok?"

"I-I'll be Ok," the elder Tendo stammered as she headed toward the kitchen. "I'll run some cold water over this and I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Akane finally recovered, moving to accompany her sister.

"Honestly, Akane, I'll be fine," Kasumi said as she twisted the valve for the cold water. She let the cooling liquid flow over her hands and forearms.

Reilly-chan and Ranma-chan burst into the room. "Where are some towels? We'll clean up the mess," the American offered.

"Over there, in those cabinets," Kasumi replied, turning and pointing.

Akane gasped.

"Kasumi! Your arms."

"What . . . Oh my!"

The skin on Kasumi's forearms was red from the near scalding, but interrupting the redness was a clearly discernable pattern, several shades lighter than the surrounding skin.

"Oh holy crap," Reilly-chan breathed as she grabbed Kasumi's hands to examine them.

It was as though Kasumi was wearing gloves – gloves borrowed from the costume of one friendly, web slinging, New York neighborhood crime fighter.

The spider web tracery on Kasumi's arms faded as the redness faded, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief before settling down to eat the take-out before it got cold.

Despite the apparent lack of harm or permanent scarring, the event made the five diners ponder the source and consequences of the changes overtaking four of them.

Reilly revealed his suspicions about Ranma's, Akane's and Kasumi's probable "infection," by something spawned during the battle of Ueno Park – something that appeared to be duplicating his spider spawned abilities in the stunned trio.

Nabiki scoffed at the notion at first, but when Kasumi recalled the uneasy premonition that drew her to the construction site where the confrontation with the Amazons occurred, and both Ranma and Akane remembered the unusual buzzing at the base of their skulls as they entered the alleyway behind the Neko-hanten, the middle Tendo sister fell silent.

Her eyes almost bugged right out of their sockets when Kasumi successfully demonstrated her newly discovered ability to cling to vertical surfaces.

Reilly told the tale of how a shy bookworm of a youth was bitten by an irradiated spider and gained the proportionate strength and speed of a spider, along with the uncanny ability to sense danger. He ended with the tragic chapter of how great irresponsibility, resulted in great loss – loss that changed the direction of a life forever.

Nabiki listened with a growing sense of disbelief. Spider-sense? Super strength and speed? She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what she felt – relief she was still normal or envy she'd missed the distribution at Ueno Park. She knew she resented not having been there to see Okaasan, but she wasn't certain if she'd take the price Akane and Kasumi were paying with the same aplomb they were demonstrating. On the other hand, some of this stuff could be really useful, she thought.

Reilly's revelation of his suspicions, set both Ranma and Akane to pondering who and what Scarlet and Spider really were. Though they kept their thoughts to themselves, Nabiki noticed the startled eye contact and the unspoken communication between the pair.

"There's something else," the middle sister realized.

"Hey! Where's Pops and Mr. Tendo?" Ranma queried through a mouthful of food.

A stunned silence and averted eyes met his question. Finally, Kasumi answered, "They're at the hospital."

"Hmmm? Who're they visitin'?"

"Father . . . is visiting your dad."

§♂☼♀§

Ranma blinked twice and the stars jumped into their places as the sky shifted from fuzzy overexposed gray to a more proper midnight field sprinkled with pinpricks of light. Another change he was getting used to.

While it obscured the stars, he found his newly acquired "night vision" one of the minor changes – especially since he could turn it on and off with a blink. While it was a hindrance to star gazing, it was a new faculty that opened up the darkest shadows. If there was the least bit of light and movement, he could see it. And even pitch darkness was open to his heightened ki. Well, that wasn't completely true, but if things continued the way they were progressing now, it wouldn't be long.

The "cat's eye view" of the night was an aspect of the Neko-ken he could control now, or at least had better control over. Ranma held up his right hand and flexed his fingers in imitation of a cat's paw. A shimmering distortion played along his fingertips.

These were another matter. A much more serious matter. If only the control had come sooner, maybe . . .

"Pops." Ranma muttered the word with a confused mixture of emotions.

Ranma didn't know if he liked this strange new world he'd awakened to. He had . . . abilities that he hadn't possessed before. Abilities that made him more . . . powerful . . . or dangerous. He hated to even think the word. He didn't want powers. They were an unfair advantage.

Skills, he wanted skills. The Art. It was skill. The Art was something that could be learned by anyone if they were willing to give it the time and discipline it took to master it.

But these "abilities," couldn't be learned. The spider-powers weren't anything special to Ranma. He'd been able to closely duplicate them on his own before Ueno Park. They were just enhanced now and more effortless.

But the things they'd discovered about the Neko-ken in the last week – Reilly-san called them "cat-powers." They were singular. They were his, and apparently his alone. He couldn't teach them to anyone – couldn't pass them along by teaching or by recording in a scroll – unless someone was willing to risk demon possession.

According to Reilly-san they were "powers" akin to the Westerner's ability to stick to walls and sense danger.

And they carried responsibility with them.

"With great power, comes great responsibility," Reilly said.

Ranma Saotome didn't know if he wanted the power or the responsibility that went with it.

"It is the responsibility of the martial artist to defend the weak." His father's words echoed through his mind.

Reilly said his potential was untapped at this point, but that training and discipline would bring out that potential. Reilly's words rang true to Ranma, after all, wasn't that why Reilly had sought out the Anything Goes school in the first place? To hone his own "abilities" to a sharper edge?

A sharper edge. The thought was a knife through Ranma's heart.

He raised his right hand in front of his face again. It didn't look any different, but he knew it was. A slight concentration changed what he saw silhouetted against the city lights and the night sky. It was still his hand, but around it shimmered the outline of a cat's paw. He flexed it. The action seemed natural, instinctive. The claws shimmered as they unsheathed.

He wondered at the action. He knew he didn't know how a cat – he didn't even stutter the word anymore, another change – unsheathed its claws. But inside him, he could almost hear two voices laughing. Voices that belonged to him, that were his own. Voices belonging to two parts of him who gave no thought to the "how" of unsheathing claws. They just did it, and now because of them, he could too.

The Neko-ken. He'd never been a fan of weapons before. Sure he'd trained in a whole variety of them. It was the way of the Anything Goes school. But he was master of none. Competent? Yes. Master? No. Now he carried built in blades, hand and foot.

Ranma shook his head. The shimmering claws disappeared. If only he'd had this control during the nap, he thought.

He couldn't remember it at all. Nothing in his memories of the dream gave him a clue as to why he'd lashed out at his father with claws of ki. Pops was still in the hospital, recovering from a near gutting.

He'd nearly killed his father and he couldn't even remember it.

"Pops"

A raw ache welled up in Ranma. His pops could be stupid and selfish at times. "At times," the youth almost snorted the words. More like the moments of mature responsibility were "at times," he thought. But Genma Saotome was still – his father. The ache became a painful lump in his throat. Despite all the unreasonable and outrageous techniques the elder Saotome used to train his son in the martial arts, he'd succeeded. But at what cost?

Ranma sighed. He couldn't remember just when his unquestioning admiration of his father slipped away, but he knew he left it somewhere along the track of a ten-year training journey. In its place was a begrudged respect for his – for Genma Saotome's achievement – his own prowess in the Art. But it was respect drowned in a sea of dismay. Dismay at all the hypocrisy, stupidity and . . . lack of any true vestige of personal honor possessed by Genma Saotome.

Ranma didn't want his father dead, but he wished the man possessed the personal courage to at least attempt to restore his honor through seppuku. Fat chance.

He lifted his left hand and examined it. Ranma flexed again, examining the barely perceptible talons of spiritual . . . he wanted to call it energy, but knew that wouldn't be completely right.

Reilly called it "spiritual substance or mass."

The westerner tried to explain his thoughts on Ranma's claws during the last week.

"As best I can figure it, we've got it backwards when we think about the spirit world," Reilly said.

"We're wrong when we think of the spirit world as without substance – ghostly. It's the other way 'round. Look at so many of the creation stories from religions and mythologies around the world. Does the spirit world rise from this world? Nope. The spirits created this one. So which is more real? Kinda makes sense that the spirit world is more real than the physical, don'tcha think?

"Really I think this physical world is like a projected image – at best a hologram. We're part of the projection so everything here looks real and solid to us."

Ranma remembered his head starting to swim at about this point.

"Spiritual powers created this world," Reilly continued, "and can pass through it because they are more 'substantial' than it is. If you think about it, when people see a 'ghost,' they're really just seeing a spirit that somehow got illuminated so the inhabitants of the 'projection' could see them, sorta like when someone walks between a projector and the screen.

"We – and this physical world – are the true 'ghosts.' It's only when we pass through death's door that we get to shed the 'earth suit' and become more 'real' for good or bad."

"The truth is we are spiritual beings, who live in these 'earth suits' – you know, sort of like a 'space suit' – that we call bodies. Those claws are a tangible manifestation of your spirit man, Ranma."

His spirit man. Reilly had quoted a passage from the Bible about "the hidden man of the heart." His true self. The thought chilled Ranma more than the night air. If what Reilly said was true . . . .

At Jusendo, he hadn't been consciously trying to kill Saffron. He'd only been thinking about Akane – what he had to do to save her – and Saffron was in the way.

"Obstacles are for killing." Another shudder ran down his spine at the words.

Sometime while he'd been asleep in the Neko-ken, in the dream lands, his Pop – his father had tried to awake him, and nearly paid the ultimate price for his trouble.

Ranma hadn't consciously tried to kill his Pops either, but just like Saffron, he came darn close.

And that was twice now. Twice he'd used deadly force without conscious thought. Ranma didn't like what that implied. Was his spirit man a killer? Was that his true nature?

§♂☼♀§

Akane sighed as she lay on her bed and looked at the ceiling of her room. She knew he was up there, struggling with the changes that just kept popping up – changes she was beginning to feel were threatening the recent breakthrough in their relationship.

It had been nearly a week and Ranma was keeping her at arm's length, so to speak.

She sighed again. She knew what was bothering him. It was bothering her too, but where she wanted to talk about what had happened to them, Ranma was avoiding it like the plague. Every time she'd tried to bring it up . . . .

In her own head, Akane couldn't begin to describe what had happened to them inside the confines of that strange cocoon. It was beyond any natural experience.

No woman had ever so intimately understood men as Akane now understood Ranma. And no man could comprehend womanhood the way Ranma did. But it was as though he didn't want to remember the bond woven into their souls.

Akane shook her head, as her imagination bored a hole through the ceiling and the roof above, and found in some aspects, she wished she didn't understand the struggle Ranma was wrestling with.

To her, the intimate new bond they shared was a precious link to the man she finally was willing to acknowledge she loved.

But to Ranma, she knew without asking, the bond was another wound – another treacherous hole in the wall of his manhood. He hadn't told her as much, but she knew. She could just see him taking it that way. The curse was a gut-punch, but this . . . knitting of their memories and souls was . . . she couldn't put it into words .

"Men are so fragile," she sighed.

A soft thump over her head drew her attention to the fragile creature on the roof over her bedroom.

Rising, she pulled a robe over her pajamas. Looking up, she reached a decision.

"Ranma, you baka. We've got to face this sometime and there's no time like now," she thought as she slid open her window and hopped over her desk onto the sill. She crouched there for a brief moment before leaping to catch the edge of the roof with one hand.

For a moment she dangled there, taking in the familiar view of the garden courtyard and koi pond below. Then her eyes turned to the hand by which she dangled. Changes.

She'd never had any trouble climbing to the roof before, but now it required hardly any effort at all.

Akane had always been strong, but now . . . now she didn't need super soba to defeat Shampoo.

The thought made her wonder about what had happened to the Chinese Amazon and Mousse. The pair disappeared the day of the fight at the construction site – the day the chaos in their lives took an exponential step up.

Akane remembered the fight between Reilly and Mouse, and being trapped inside the net of caterwauling felines with a panicky Ranma. After that, not much made sense to her.

The Neko-hanten was closed, and no one had seen Cologne, Shampoo, or Mousse since.

"Not that it would make much difference now," Akane thought, a slight smirk playing across her face.

She was stronger now. Stronger than she'd been with the super soba, and without the embarrassing side effects. Not to mention her ability to walk on walls and ceilings – to hang from one hand pressed flat to the eave of her roof – and the interesting sixth sense that would make it impossible for Shampoo to sneak up on her with another memory scrub.

The smirk transformed into a frown. She hadn't thought twice about using the super soba to defeat the Chinese Amazon back then. Now she could never face Shampoo in a fair fight. Akane wondered if she could ever have defeated Shampoo in a fair fight.

"Yeah, like Shampoo would have ever fought fair," she thought as she reached up with her other hand and pulled her self up to peek over the edge of the roof. Akane wondered what other changes would surface.

Mostly she wondered about what the changes that had already occurred were doing to her relationship with Ranma. He'd finally admitted his love for her . . . and now . . . .

§♂☼♀§

A slight scuffle at the eaves distracted him from his morose thoughts.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Akane asked, peeking over the edge of the roof.

"Nah, No pun intended, ne?"

Akane was on the roof with a fluid effortlessness, then his words registered and she almost stumbled.

"He's making a joke about it? He thought I was making a joke about it?" She could hardly believe it.

"N-no pun intended?" she stammered in response.

"Yeah. No pun intended, Tomboy."

Akane searched Ranma's face, trying to read his expression in the wan glow of the city lights. A twinkle of starlight played in his eyes, but revealed nothing about what he was really thinking. Doubt assailed her purpose.

"Ranma, why?"

The boy in front of her sighed. He started to turn his face from her, but stopped. Looking her in the eyes he asked, "Don't you know?"

Mutely she nodded, then said, "Yes. But, we've got to face it some time, and . . . I'm scared too, you know."

"Scared it's driving you away just when . . . ," she thought.

"I'm sorry Akane. Everything's changed and . . . and, well, I sorta freaked out about it a little – maybe a lot."

"And you think it hasn't freaked me out?"

"Well, uh, I, uh, hadn't thought about that," he hesitantly admitted, his eyes trained heavenward.

A flickering red haze suddenly seemed to obscure the night sky. Ranma blinked, trying to turn off his cat vision, but nothing changed. Slowly he shifted his gaze toward the girl seated below him on the roof top.

"You. Hadn't. Thought . . ." Each word was bitten off through gritted teeth. The flame in Akane's eyes matched the shimmering aura enveloping her body. Her clinched fists trembled in her lap.

"A-Akane. D-don't g-get m-mad. P-please!" Ranma stammered as he scrambled up the slope of the roof and out of immediate striking range. "I-I'm sorry. There was . . . There was so much goin' on. I freaked out and . . . I shoulda realized, i-it was hard for you too," he ended in a rush.

The girl took a deep breath, visibly searching for control of her anger. Her aura faded to pink. "R-Ranma! You are such a thoughtless . . ."

"Jerk," he finished the line. "You're right. I was thoughtless. I was thinking only of myself, and I . . . I apologize."

The aura faded to a lighter pink. Akane gulped another cleansing breath and let it out slowly through pursed lips. The light surrounding her faded out. The stars twinkled in the sky again.

"I'm s-sorry," Akane whispered. "I shouldn't have gotten angry. I ought to be used to it by now."

"Ouch!" Ranma grimaced. Then he chuckled. "You know, that was almost like old times."

"Huh?"

"You know. I stick my foot in my mouth. You get mad and pound me or launch me."

Akane nodded sadly. Then a puzzled light came on in her eyes. "Almost?"

"Yeah, almost. 'Cause you didn't pound me, even though you wanted to. And I . . . well, the 'old time's' me would have thrown fuel on the fire with some 'uncute' comment."

When she didn't respond, Ranma blinked into cat vision. Tears were streaming down Akane's cheeks.

" 'Kane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean . . ."

"It's n-not y-you – w-well it is, b-but not what you s-said," the girl responded in a choked whisper.

Ranma moved down the slope until he was beside her. Putting he arms around her shoulders, he asked, "Then what is it?"

"Just hold me, Ok?"

In the quietness and dark, he held her and shifted them to a more comfortable position. She lay alongside him, almost on top of him, head on his shoulder. His left arm served as a pillow while his right held her close.

Sometime latter he felt her head move on his shoulder. "It's us," she whispered after a little while.

"Hmm?"

"It's us."

"Whatta you mean?"

"We're not the same anymore."

He didn't answer at first. He knew what she said was true. And deep within he knew what was troubling her. It was troubling him too.

Finally, he hugged her closer and whispered, "I'm sorry. I shoulda realized how scared you were, but I got too wrapped up in myself and what all the changes meant to me. Can you forgive me? Not that I deserve it or anything."

Akane sniffled on his shoulder. With a slight nod, she said, "I guess so. Yeah, I forgive you, but . . ."

Ranma waited a little. When it seemed she wouldn't continue, he asked, "But what?"

The girl sniffed again, before taking a deep breath.

"Ranma, do you still love me? The new me?" She buried her head on his chest as though she was afraid of his answer and didn't want to look into his eyes.

Ranma snorted, and tightened his hug with a sigh.

"Tomboy, you can be a real blockhead at times, ya know."

She quickly lifted her head to look into his eyes. Questions danced in the street lights reflected in her dark orbs. Their faces were scant millimeters apart.

Ranma chuckled quietly. "Well you wanted the "old Ranma" back didn't you? The one who irritated and insulted you all the time, neh?" he asked. "The jerk you fell in love with?" he added in a hesitant whisper.

She nodded. "The man who finally found the courage to tell me how he really felt," she whispered back.

"He's not gone, Akane Tendo. He's changed, but he's not gone, and he's never lettin' go of his Tomboy – no matter what."

His lips pressed against hers, then parted. "I'm not letting go of you either, you sweet Baka," she thought as her own lips parted and their kiss deepened.

(EoC40) TBC

Sorry not much happened here, but it's what you get when a story goes on autopilot. The next set of "changes" will probably set the stage for the final arc of this story.

-JW


	41. More Changes

Here's another little "bubble" for those of you who are interested. It has some hints at what's coming.

**A Spider In Nerima**

**A Ranma / Spider-man fusion**

_Chapter 41: More Changes_

The days following Ranma's rather spectacular awakening were a whirlwind for the members of the Tendo household.

Soun Tendo spent a lot of time at the bedside of his old friend Genma Saotome. The elder Saotome was mending rapidly and slated to return home from the hospital in a matter of days.

The day following the battle with the cat demon, Soun returned from the hospital and sensed the aura of his prospective son-in-law in the dojo as he entered the family compound through the back entrance. The ki signature was his future son-in-law's, but somehow different, the older man noticed.

Turning aside, Soun damped his own presence and eased his way to the door. He wasn't surprised when he found Ranma clinging to the ceiling of the dojo. He'd seen the boy do it before. But when the potential heir to the combined schools of the Anything Goes Martial Arts released his handholds on the ceiling panels and dangled from the overhead by only the soles of his feet, Soun Tendo was forced to do a double-take.

It wasn't that such a thing was unfamiliar to the Tendo patriarch. The school's gaijin student did it all the time. Ben Reilly had long since transformed the available purchases inside the training hall into familiar ground. Ranma and his father were no strangers to some of those surfaces either, but neither of the two spent any amount of time stationary on them the way Reilly sometimes did.

It was when Ranma hesitantly pulled one foot free and started to walk across the ceiling that Soun's jaw dropped, and he let his hidden ki presence flicker into detectable range.

Ranma's head snapped toward the suddenly revealed ki signature. "Oi? Oh hey, Tendo-san," Ranma responded as he became aware of the elder martial artist.

"H-how, how are you . . ." Soun stammered.

Ranma chuckled. "Neat trick, huh? And it's so much easier than the way I used to have to do it." With a slight flex of his knees, the young man somersaulted from the ceiling to the floor with effortless grace.

"H-how?"

Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, I don't really know, 'cept that somehow me and Reilly-san had a . . . bonding experience, I guess. Somehow I got some of his . . ." Ranma paused as though the next word was distasteful to him. ". . . powers, and he got . . ." Ranma ground to silence, suddenly realizing the transfer of the curse wasn't his to reveal.

"You mean you . . . you can do what he does?" Soun Tendo asked. "The wall-walking and . . . the, the spider-sense?"

Ranma dropped his hand and let his gaze drift to the polished wood floor of the dojo with a sigh. He didn't really want to have to try to explain what happened to him and Reilly, or Akane and Kasumi for that matter. Inwardly he cursed himself for playing with the transferred powers without the others. What was he going to do, he wondered, wishing Reilly, or Akane and Kasumi was there to help him out.

"Uh, yeah," Ranma admitted hesitantly. He hoped Soun wouldn't start asking a lot of questions. He had his part, but the story wasn't his to tell alone. Especially since Akane and Kasumi also picked up healthy helpings of Reilly's abilities. Not to mention the bond he and Akane shared. Or that the chaotic capriciousness of his Jusenkyo curse was now spread liberally among the four of them.

"H-how?"

"I really don't know how it happened, Tendo-san," Ranma replied. "I remember having a lot of wacked out dreams about spiders and cats and . . . and when I woke up, well . . ."

"Show me," Soun said, a hint of excitement creeping into his voice along with the smile curling the corners of the older man's mouth.

A low buzz seemed to tickle at the base of Ranma's skull. He suddenly knew where and how Soun was going to attack him. It felt very similar to a ki premonition, but in a more primal, instinctive fashion.

The spider-sense was raw instinct. It had no relation with the mental and spiritual discipline required of a ki adept to become aware of the fabric of existence itself – to identify the essence of creation, whether it be of a rock or river, of a friendly spirit or an adversary intent on mayhem. And yet, in an elemental – a primal way – it cried out to him about the ebb and flow of the forces that surrounded him, traveling across the surface and through the warp and woof of the physical world.

Ranma bent and twisted slightly, evading Soun's lightening-fast strike and kick combination. He felt the older man's ki signature vanish from the spectrum "visible" to the spider-sense, and knew his father's old sparring partner was using the Umi-sen-ken to test him even as his father, Soun and he, himself used it to train their gaijin student.

Ranma smiled and pulled his own ki close, passing beyond the grasp of physical perception, into the shadowed world he could only describe as "in between" the physical and the spiritual. It had been a while since he'd faced off against his future father-in-law, and he knew the older man wouldn't be asking any questions if he had a fight on his hands.

As Akane passed the open door leading to the engawa, she felt a wave of battle ki sweep over her like a clap of thunder. In the kitchen, Kasumi gasped. Akane stood on the engawa as her older sister drew up to her side.

"Akane, I felt something," Kasumi whispered. Both of them eyed the door of the dojo apprehensively.

"Yeah, I think Ranma and Daddy are sparing, and pulling out all the stops," Akane replied. "Sometimes I can feel their presences and, like right now – there's nothing. They're fighting in the Umi-sen-ken."

"The what? Strike of a thousand seas?"

"It's a sealed technique, Saotome-san developed. They've been using it to train Reilly-san," Akane explained. "They sealed it away after that deal with Ryu Kumon, but when Reilly-san showed up they found out it was the only way they could overcome his spider-sense."

"Spider-sense. You mean like what I . . . what you and I can do now?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how much of it you've got, but I'd bet Daddy would have a hard time hitting you now, even though you haven't trained in the art since Mother died," Akane said.

Another wave of fighting spirit washed over the pair.

"That feels interesting," Akane whispered. "You want to see if we can see what they're doing?"

"Yes. I would be very interested," Kasumi replied. There was an edge in her voice that made Akane turn and look closer at her sister.

"You're going to start training again aren't you, Oneesan?" the younger girl said.

"I think so, yes. I've been thinking about it since that fight with the demon. I felt so helpless, but I knew I had to protect you and Ranma from that thing," Kasumi answered. "I just got so busy with taking care of the house and the family – I'd forgotten how much I enjoyed the Art. But then Daddy wasn't much of an instructor after Okaasan passed."

"Yeah, I know," Akane replied. "Come on. You remember the access panel in the eave of the back wall?"

"Yes."

"Stay calm. Try not to get excited so they wont notice your ki, and we'll try to watch from the knot holes in the attic."

The two young women slipped off the engawa, rounded the koi pond and were soon on the back side of the dojo.

"Wait here. I'll get it open, and then you come on up. Remember, stay calm," Akane whispered tonelessly. For Kasumi, her sense of her little sister's very presence seemed to dim as Akane put a foot on the wall and began to climb the vertical surface effortlessly.

"She almost looks like a lizard – or a spider," Kasumi thought. Akane made no sound in her ascent and gently moved the wooden panel out of its resting place. A moment later she was looking down at Kasumi from inside the darken space above the ceiling of the training hall.

Kasumi nodded and kicked off her slippers. Seconds later she joined her sister, still marveling at her new ability to climb vertical surfaces at a touch.

As her eyes adjusted, Kasumi saw Akane was motioning to her, indicating a beam of light lancing upward through a knothole in one of the ceiling panels. A sweep of the younger girl's hand showed there were several places where a person could observe the occupants of the space below. Some were natural, but most were the edges of poorly done patch jobs.

With a nod, Kasumi moved toward the hole, but stopped when the ceiling creaked slightly under her weight. She turned her head back toward Akane and found her little sister clinging to the rafters supporting the roof, rather than creeping along the ceiling supports. The grimace on Akane's face revealed she was aware of her oneesan's faux pas.

"Sorry," Kasumi mouthed silently and was soon dangling over her vantage point. It took her a bit of exploration and experimentation to find a position that didn't cause some discomfort, but in a moment or two both girls were peering into the well-lit interior of the family training hall, dangling over their respective peepholes like bats.

Neither girl could see either combatant when they first scanned the hall below them, however sharply drawn breathes and the sound of bare feet scuffing and sliding on the polished wood floors let them know that Ranma and their father were sparring in a contest that would have left martial arts masters unacquainted with the hidden potential of the human ki astonished.

Kasumi barely stifled a gasp when both men suddenly flickered into view below her tiny porthole, first her father, then Ranma. She couldn't see the expression on their faces, but directly below her Soun Tendo launched a flurry of attacks that made her head swim. Ranma seemed to flow past her father's blows like quicksilver, allowing the strikes within hair's breadths, but never allowing a touch.

She knew Ranma was good, but to see her father dishing out combinations that, she was sure would have devastated a normal opponent, thrilled her. For Kasumi, the energy, the determination to test Ranma, her father was displaying indicated the heart ripped from him by the death of his wife had somehow returned.

A few rafters over, Akane also smiled as she watched the visible encounter between the two men below. The caliber of her father's Art had regained its edge since Reilly-san joined the school and she was pleased. Pleased on two fronts, actually.

She was pleased because her father's interest in elevating the family style beyond the plateau where it had languished since her mother's death had apparently returned. The challenge of training the foreigner had rekindled it to a degree. She didn't think her Dad liked finding himself, the master of the dojo, the least of the challengers to the foreign student. Male pride did have a useful function, she mused.

Akane was pleased by the effort her father was displaying on a second front. It meant he was taking the deal she'd struck with him seriously. Akane laughed inwardly. The reason she'd originally thought of the deal was now gone. Now, whatever her future held, it included Ranma. But the idea of combining the schools by learning the Saotome techniques rather than by marriage was still a good one.

Ranma's reticence to train her for so long had sparked the idea. She wanted to be the best martial artist she could be – worthy to inherit the dojo, a respected teacher of the Art. But for so long she'd had no real instruction – no way to elevate her skills – no real way to evaluate what level she had attained, except for the morning spars with the hentai horde.

Now she knew just how deceptive that had been. Now she knew that among dedicated martial artists, she stood in the lower range of abilities and skills. Ranma had showed her that, but it was the most recent encounter against Kuno that made it reality for her.

And now, as a result of his own grief, and the choice he made years ago, her father had no such reservation – not since she'd made serious training part of earning her forgiveness for hiding the letters from her mother. Akane did wonder if forgiveness earned was really forgiveness on her part. Her mother's gift had a bit to say on that subject, and she knew she didn't really understand it yet.

Part of her still couldn't believe he'd withheld the letters because he blamed the god his wife had embraced for her death. That he'd tried in a twisted way to protect his daughters from what he considered, an unworthy and capricious god, she could believe. But to deny the dying wish of the woman he loved – to deny his daughters their final messages from their mother. It was still incomprehensible to her.

Besides, in her experience, the spirits of the ancestors, Shinto pantheon or Buddhism were no less capricious in meeting the requests of those in the mortal realm, she thought. There was a certain logic to the need for a sinless sacrifice.

Nabiki had suggested that she now had some leverage to get her father to train her seriously – to repay the honor debt he owed his daughters and their mother.

And thus, the deal was struck in the days following the confrontation over the long hidden letters. Since then the training sessions with her father had resumed and Akane felt both she and her father were improving. She was certain the light she thought she saw flicker to life in his eyes was stronger.

Nabiki, of course had been the one to explain that marriage wasn't the only way to combine the schools – wasn't even the best way.

"There doesn't have to be a marriage to join the schools, Daddy. If Ranma wont teach Akane because he's afraid he'll hurt her, she wont be the true heir of the training hall even after they're married. And if you think Uncle Genma would ever teach their style to a girl, I gotta ask what you're smoking, along with drinking way too much sake.

"And do you really think Akane will ever be Yamato Nadeshiko? Come on!

"And what would happen if you only have granddaughters? What if there aren't any little Ranmas? – just little Akanes? If you really want to combine the schools, you'd better learn all you can from those two while they're training Reilly-san and then teach Akane," Nabiki finally concluded.

Though a torrent of tears streamed down his face, Soun Tendo looked at his daughters and nodded. Turning his attention to his youngest, his decision flickered as a new light in his tear moistened eyes.

"Akane, we begin training this evening after all classes are concluded," he'd said.

Since then, only a few weeks ago, the light of purpose seemed to grow steadily in his eyes. Akane couldn't help but wonder if the whole family might have recovered a bit of their hearts when their mother's letters finally reached their destinations – when her father was finally forced to acknowledge his wife's choice in eternal matters.

A sharp expulsion of breath in their father's voice, followed immediately by a heavy thud, broke her train of thought, drawing her attention back to the match below.

When the elder Tendo regained consciousness under the ministrations of his daughters, he faced a united front. Akane and Kasumi both insisted Reilly-san be present before any explanations were made.

Later that evening, Soun didn't take the news his precious Akane was a wall-crawler too so well.

Kasumi's announcement had the Tendo patriarch passed out on the floor – not the news that his eldest also possessed spider powers, but rather the news that she would be devoting a sizable portion of her time to resuming her training in the Art. Nabiki begrudgingly agreed to help out with the housework.

The Tendo patriarch threatened to suffer a major breakdown, when Akane and Reilly recounted their battle with Happosai. When he came to for the second time, Soun shouted for Nabiki to begin negotiations to sell the family compound.

He grabbed Reilly by the collar and asked about procuring falsified documents for them all, and finally collapsed into a pile, muttering about an "extended family training mission," and "survival of the family."

It was at this point the assembled Tendos, along with the lone Saotome and Reilly realized the gravity of the situation.

"This could be bad, really bad," Ranma muttered. "You remember what happened the last time the old perv decided to get revenge on me," he said.

Three heads nodded in silent response.

"And that was nothing compared to what Reilly-san and Akane did to him," Nabiki mused. "Way to go lil' sister. Maybe I HAD better check with my real estate sources. I hate to see the old home place go, but . . ."

Ben Reilly listened grimly to the ongoing assessment of their options. He wouldn't have believed it was necessary, except for his first hand knowledge of the power and disposition of the gnome-like grandmaster of Anything Goes, and the numerous evenings spent with the Tendos hearing anecdotal accounts of the "Master's" occasional rampages.

"Where would he be?" Reilly muttered, almost to himself.

"What? What did you say, Reilly-san?" Ranma's question put an end to the Tendo sisters speculations about what to do – other than following their father's prescribed course of action.

"I just wondered where he is," Reilly answered.

"I, for one, don't care where he is," Akane interjected. "So long as he's not under this roof. Brrrr! It just creeps me out to think about what he's been doing without us knowing . . ."

"Yeah," Nabiki muttered. "What we knew about was bad enough . . ."

"Why Nabiki," Kasumi smiled beatifically at her sister, "you never acted like it bothered you."

"Just because I don't go ballistic like Akane, doesn't mean I was pleased the old goat was raiding my drawers," the middle Tendo huffed. "Besides, he was behind on his payments . . ."

"Yuck! Nabiki, that's disgusting," Akane shivered, before she turned slowly toward her slightly older sister. "Payments for what," she intoned, her brow arched and the corner of one eye ticking ominously.

"Hey, disgusting money spends too, and you don't have to worry. You are not involved," Nabiki smoothly answered.

Ranma was about to quiz the middle Tendo about his possible "involvement" in any payments Happosai was making to her. He had trouble imagining – actually didn't want to imagine – what the old lech was willing to pay Nabiki for. As a rule, the lecherous gnome didn't pay for anything. That was a problem too.

Kasumi pulled the conversation back to Reilly's question.

"He could be anywhere. Ojisan's always disappearing for days or weeks, but he always coming back with additions to his collection."

"You know, he might come back in a good mood if he finds a bunch of really pretty girls," Ranma smirked. "He'd better not be coming back to pick up a new round of pictures of me," he added, staring harshly at Nabiki.

A question filled his mind before he squelched it in a horror of disgust. He didn't want to know what Nabiki was providing, or how she'd managed to blackmail the old goat into actually paying for . . . something. He glanced at Akane. She had a green look about her face too.

"Under normal circumstances, you might be right, but as soon as he sees me, I think whatever good mood he MAY come back in will be gone," Reilly said.

"And he won't be happy when he finds out he's no longer welcome here either," Akane muttered.

IIIIIOOOOOOOIIIII

Shampoo marveled at the changes.

She marveled that the stark green beauty of the Bayankala mountains had faded so much in her memory. Now memories of the land of her youth – memories of family, heritage, training, prowess and pride awakened with the sunrise. The morning's first beams turned the verdant peaks below her into the glowing, up-thrust fingers of a green-gold god, groping her way upward through the billowing mists that clung to their slopes and hid the fertile bosoms of the valleys beneath.

The young woman shook her head sadly. She let the hood of the fur-lined parka she wore fall away in the face of the biting wind racing past her.

"Shampoo put the hood back. You'll get frostbite," Mousse's voice whispered in her ears, just audible above the frigid wind.

Her mitten encased hands sought the fur-lined hood, but she hesitated, letting the wind cut at her a bit longer. Its sting intimated a promise to strip the taint of her time in Japan from her heart – from her very bones.

Her years in Japan had changed her. Only five, but their effect was noticeable – now. When had she left her roots? When had she ceased seeking the conquest, and begun her insidious and gradual descent to the almost groveling pursuit of the male – male! – Ranma Saotome. She had debased herself, falling quickly from the standards expected of a warrior of the Joketsuzoku!

A warrior of the tribe did not pursue a man. They chose their mates and took them – in battle if need be. Or a mate signified worthiness by vanquishing them in combat. But even then, the Joketsuzoku way was to seek victory in defeat by adding outside strength to the tribe. But no, she had fallen to pursuing Ranma, rather than claiming him. She had let the obstacles live.

And, she marveled anew, her great-grandmother had aided her in her pathetic pursuit! Truly Japan was a cursed land, so quickly suborning a proud daughter of the Chinese Amazons, and an Elder steeped in three thousand years of Joketsuzoku knowledge and tradition.

Soon she and Mousse would be home – home in one of the valleys hidden below the grey blanket of clouds below them. Home, where the course of their lives would be determined. And whatever the outcome, Shampoo, proud daughter of the Chinese Amazon tradition would face it as a true warrior of the Joketsuzoku.

Her heart leapt within her, embracing her heritage, while holding to the love of the man who carried her. Whatever the outcome, she could face the verdict of the village without fear. It was good to be headed home.

Shampoo never imagined the cascading changes she would set in motion the day she gave the girl Ranma Saotome the kiss of death. She never imagined in trying to live up to the letter of the ancient tribal law, she would come to stand with the fangs of its iron-bound code poised to strike at her own life – her own heart.

Her heart . . . That was the problem. She'd given it away hastily, when she should have held it close. And her treacherous heart led her down this path she never imagined, would never have considered had she been able to see where it would lead.

That day so long ago, her heart had lusted only for revenge against the flame-haired foreigner who had so easily humiliated her. It had been unthinkable – the newly won championship wrest from her hands seemingly with no more effort than a casual afterthought.

Following the tradition of her mothers, she had bound herself and the stranger together in death. Oh! How the gods must have laughed and her ancestors groaned.

Now the death she faced was her own – prescribed by the same law for her failure on two counts. Failure to kill the woman who defeated her, and failure to add the strength of the male who vanquished her to the tribe in the prescribed time.

Shampoo shivered, both with the cold of the high mountain air that whistled around her ears, but also with the calm certainty that "if" Ranma Saotome had been an Amazon, and had the Jusenkyo-cursed youth been in-fact, female, she – Shampoo – would be dead and an afterthought in the minds of both Ranma and the tribe.

But Ranma was no Joketsuzoku, and rather than simply killing the worrisome obstacle named Shampoo, he chose to run, hoping to avoid confrontation with a true woman. Little did he or his father realize the tenacity of the Amazon way or an Amazon warrior.

And that was, Shampoo realized, the difference between them, as she finally heeded Mousse's admonition, pulling the hood forward and securing the protective face shield against the icy wind.

She was a warrior, from a race of warriors, but Ranma Saotome, in whatever form, was a martial artist – an artist, not a warrior. For him it was competition, a mere contest to see who was better at fighting. For a warrior, the skills of war were more than victory – they were survival.

Killing was a last resort for Ranma, an action to be avoided if at all possible, for it could not be taken back. Killing was part and parcel of the life and purpose of a warrior. If only she'd understood that crucial fact before she cast her heart into his uncaring hands.

Her heart. Her treacherous, and to her chagrin, far too fragile heart. It was in other hands now. Mousse was Joketsuzoku. He knew what it meant to be a warrior. Shampoo finally recognized his worth, and cherished him.

Shampoo marveled at the foolishness of youth, and the foolhardiness of those aged ones she had deemed "wise." She marveled that she had valued the loyalty of a fighter of her own tribe so lightly, spurning Mousse since childhood. She shook her head in sad realization again.

If only the eyes of her understanding had opened sooner. Mousse would have been her unquestioning husband, loyal to death – no, he was loyal to death even now, but – not like he would have been had he not been exposed to the corrupting Japanese culture. He would have been hers to command and wield as a weapon. There would have been no Ranma, save as an object for killing. There would have been no Japan for her. There would have been no Jusenkyo, nor any Jusendo for she and Mousse.

But in her blind folly, that opportunity was lost. Mousse was changed, and so was she.

Yes, Mousse was loyal, but now Mousse had slipped the bonds of the tribal law. He now knew how men viewed women in the outside world. Mousse had openly defied Tonic, the head of the tribal council, and by extension the tribe. It was possible he had slipped the bonds of humanity.

Out of love for her. Out of devotion to her. And now, out of that same devotion, he was taking them home to face . . .

Shampoo wondered at what would happen if the village ruled against them. The Amazon law dealt as harshly with him – no, more harshly – than it did with her failure. If the decision was against them, they would be dead. Maybe not dead to life, but certainly dead to the tribe and to the heritage which now warmed her heart.

Yet Mousse had chosen to bring them home – to confront the ages-old tradition of the tribal law, and to . . . Shampoo swallowed hard. "And to crush it if need be," Mousse's words echoed with ominous finality in her memory. Yes – she could no longer treat him as the Joketsuzoku traditionally treated their males. Nor did she wish too, though old ways were hard to break she found.

Behind the protective face mask, Shampoo snorted. That was just it, she thought. The Amazon males were just that – even the ones trained in weapons and fighting as Mousse had been, even her own father – mere males, somehow less than what she had discovered a man to be.

"No, not just a man," she thought, "a husband, not just a mate."

Part of her still screamed in protest against her new way of thinking about the roles of man and woman, but another part of her dismissed the teachings of the old ways with a certainty of truth that welled up from her innermost being.

Mousse was more than just a man now. He was steel covered with the softness of satin. Toward her he was gentle, caring, fiercely loyal. Toward those who stood between himself and her, hard and cold, unyielding as the mountains below them. And she . . . She was once more a warrior of the Joketsuzoku, but now she was more. She was a woman who had realized the love of a good man. And unfortunately – or fortunately – that set her apart from her Joketsuzoku sisters.

He was her man, and much to her amazement, she was his woman – his wife. They were two, and yet one. She never would have thought this way before . . .

"Wife." It was a term the Joketsuzoku didn't use. Her mother had been "Mistress" of their home and unquestioned leader of their family. Her father was not her mother's "husband." The concept of male protector and provider had long ago been purged from the Joketsuzoku way.

Maybe the outside world wasn't so corrupting after all, Shampoo thought. In their isolation, maybe it was the Joketsuzoku who were astray. If only her sisters could discover what she'd discovered – that men weren't to be despised and used out of course – well, good men, that is. The others – the animals – well, maybe the tribal laws weren't without merit, Shampoo realized, but just as Mousse insisted, they were long overdue for revision. Maybe it truly was time for her people to view the sexes for what they were – equal parts, necessary to make a whole.

Once again Shampoo marveled. Mousse had always been a prodigy with hiding things. It was this talent that had overcome his nearsightedness and secured his spot among the handful of men to receive weapons training from the Mistresses. He had proved an apt student, demonstrating only two weaknesses – his groveling devotion to Shampoo and his pride that kept him from wearing his glasses all the time.

Now, somehow, he could manipulate metal at will – do things that weren't humanly or physically possible. Shampoo knew Mousse's new ability was somehow connected to the waters of Jusendo – mystical waters he encountered when he accompanied Ranma and company in the fight to save Jusenkyo. She had overheard the council mention it, but hadn't understood it at first. Now both of them knew the terrible secret of the fountain that fed the cursed springs.

Since leaving the Neko Hanten behind – since defying the council, Mousse had tested his new abilities and grown in them. With his new power, he had fashioned the wings upon which they now soared. Shampoo shuddered at what might happen if the council and the village decided against them.

If the Elders decided against them, the weight of all their heritage called for their deaths.

Death. No, Shampoo thought, Mousse would never accept that verdict. Things would not go well for any of them if such was their decision.

On the other hand, she could not begin to conceive of the council accepting the solution they intended to present. No, she couldn't begin to grasp the shape of the future for her people if the decision went against them – or, even more improbable – it went their way.

"Something's wrong," Mousse's voice shook the young woman from her musings.

The dove gray puffiness of the obscuring clouds was soiled by a plume of dark smoke rising from a valley ahead of them.

"Something's burning," Shampoo agreed. "Something big."

She felt the wind pick up. Its icy teeth now picking at the skin unprotected by hood or goggles. Mousse had put on speed. He was rushing toward the rising column of smoke.

Suddenly recognition struck Shampoo. She'd seen those twin peaks before. Every day of her childhood they had looked down on the village.

Mousse pulled the metal wings on which they rode close and dove into the gray layer below them. In seconds they were through. The wings snapped out, slowing their plunge. Mousse banked left circling the inferno that painted the scene below them with an angry orange light. The village of the Joketsuzoku was ablaze, an island compassed about by a milling sea of upraised swords revealed in the light of its own destruction.

(EoC41) TBC

Hope to have the next chapter with a little more action up a bit sooner than three months. -JW


End file.
